Queen of Monsters
by Brandon Storm
Summary: "I left my past behind me. I've tried to live a peaceful life where I don't have to maim, murder, cripple or torture anyone. But as long as my past reserves the right to come back and haunt me and threaten the life that I've built, then I reserve the right to burn my past to the ground."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Okay so, first chapter in the new story, for those of you familiar to my neck of the woods is sorta a pseudo sequel one of my other stories the Dark Lord, those of you who are new don't worry about it, you don't need to know what happened in that story to know what is going on here. So Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: God Mother I Hate Politics

From within the depths of a decrepit old cathedral, a malevolent laughter was heard, screeching with the souls of the dead and damned glowing behind the combination stained glass mural/clock that predominately featured in the front. A pale hand crept over and after missing the building twice slammed into the middle spiral thereby silencing the nightmarish voices coming from that thing.

"I swear I'm going to murder that clock one of these days." The owner of that pale hand growled in low tones.

From beneath the covers of a huge bed a young lady with messy purple bed head and a sweater two sizes too big emerged and stretched her arms with an exaggerated yawn. The room was large, composed mostly of stone, but a large stain glass window led to a balcony, a vanity could be seen off to the left of the bed, and a entire wall was covered in a book shelf with a cauldron over a fire place in front of it. She got out of bed and was followed shortly there after by a length of scales of varying shades of purple and runic writings, the young lady lost her sweater and unmentionables on her way to the next room over, a Greek styled spa and latrine combination. The dragon entered the pool of water first, glowing with a light purple, and soon the water started to boil, various toiletries were magicked as bubble bath was added to the now piping hot water and began scrubbing down both the witch and the dragon.

"Alright what do we got to do today?" The witch twirled her finger in the air and manipulated a mass of water into something with the shape and thickness of a plate.

On that clear mass a interface appeared demanding a username and a pass word. Using her middle and pointer fingers the witch quickly punched in 'Raven Queen' for the User name and ********* for the password. Various apps appeared on the interface and the witch selected a calendar, then selected the current date.

"Huu. Damn, social studies test today." The witch finished with her bath and went to go get dressed, a pointed black witches hat, a purple peasant's blouse, trunks, a black spider's silk shawl and she was done. The dragon got a bracelet wrapped around her neck and magically shrunk down until the bracelet fit like a snug collar.

With the dragon having gone up her sleeve. The two floated down a winding stair case and noticed the presence of a maid who was working a grill. It seemed they were having bacon pancakes, a process which involved making a bowl by weaving together strips of bacon into a basket and frying them in a bowl shape, then poring pancake batter into that bowl and cooking it. Off to the side a bowl of fragrant juices and spices had been prepared and a few chunks of meat that had been beaten flat were soaking inside.

"So we're having steak for supper?" The witch commented observing the bowl.

"Hraban, Teilen Sie uns dies vorab mit, wenn Sie Freunde zum Abendessen mitbringen möchten." A second older witch commented as a mug of coffee was being magically pored for her.

"English mom please, you said you were going to practice." The younger witch stated as she dug out a jug full of syrup from a large metal box with a ice enchantment on it.

"So did you." The elder witch stated with a eye roll. "I said 'Raven. Let us know in advance this time if you plan to bring friends over for supper.' Your turn."

"Das kleine Fräulein Muffet saß auf ihrem Tuffet und aß ihren Quark und seine Molke." The witch replied in a rehearsed tone of voice.

"Splendid, you can spew nursery rhymes while we visit your Grand mother this summer." The Mother witch replied her voice thick with sarcasm.

"What about you? You aren't suppose to translate people's names. You're using auto translate spells again aren't you?" The witch asked tilting her head to the side.

"Your point?" Was the comment that immediately preceded a swig of coffee.

"Huu." The Witch called Raven gave a defeated sigh as she dumped a mass of syrup on top of her breakfast, her mother pointed a finger upwards and the lion's share of the syrup went back into the jug.

"You don't want to end up like Hansel and Gretel do you?" The elder witch replied as she finished her coffee. "I see you in there. Out." The shrunken dragon walked out of Raven's sleeve. "Do you need a reminder about what happened last time the little handbag was smuggled into the school?"

"...No. But it's okay if she just flies me down there right?" Raven stated looking like she just got caught doing something she shouldn't be doing.

"Then why is she small?" Raven winced at being found out a second time. "Take the ship like normal people do, it'll be here soon."

"Yes mother." Raven ate her breakfast in time for a large mass of wood to make it's presence known.

"Bye Mom! Bye Bane!" Raven stated waving to both her mother and the woman serving as a maid as she grabbed a satchel off of a coat rack.

Raven passed by two large cylinders where golem cranked propellers kept the ship afloat at thirty stories, just on level with Raven's family's pent house apartment. Raven climbed aboard the ship and sat on one of the benches on the middle row, at the same time the ship shifted it's weight and the distinctive whine of air both being magically sucked into a tube and ignited, the resulting explosion quickly moved the ship along it's path from a forest area over a sandy beach, where a pyramid had been built. Moments later a young lady of Raven's age group flew up to the ship on a sand storm and entered the ship, giving off a very Queen Bee attitude and flaunting a figure born of several missing organs and decorated with golden jewelry and freshly changed bandages.

"Cleo." Raven greeted tilting her head to the teenage mummy.

"Raven darling you look dreadful this evening." The Mummy stated as she made a show of taking the seat next to Raven's. "If there is something bothering you then you really must tell me, you know that we'd do anything for you."

"Mom cut us off again, we need a plan B." Raven stated letting out a sigh.

"That one is clever, I suppose that's what it's like living with someone who turns every piece of glass that she passes by into a set of eyes and ears for her own personal use." Cleo stated making an exaggerated put upon sigh. The ship started to circle back around to a castle town where it lowered itself enough for people at ground level could climb aboard.

"Seat check!" A clatter of wood on metal echoed as a seven foot tall young lady with a bright orange sash draped over plain looking clothing poked various seats with a ten foot long stick. "Y'all need to find your seats and stay in em! No disturbing the pilot while he's driving!"

"Hello officer Wolf." Raven stated as she leaned forward and looked at her childhood friend. "Is there something the matter."

"Side from the police dog joke the toilet paper dispenser is winding up?" You could see the vein about to pop in Cleo's fore head, not at the insult, but that her sparring partner had seen through her would be jab. "Only that I'm still being called 'Officer Wolf.'"

"Sorry Ramona." Raven legitimately winced with her apology.

A bat flew over Raven and a werewolf weaved through Ramona and took the seat behind the witch, both suddenly taking on human forms and leaning over the double seats. The small bat turned into a girl in a pink, spider webbed poncho with over pale skin topped off with pink pony tails, bringing up her arms and leaning on them revealed bat wings wearing white gloves with black spider webbing. Conversely, the werewolf still maintained a largely wolf like appearance even with a now human figure, what with the pointed dog like ears that came out of the top of her head, yellow round eyes, and the brown short fur all over her body, aside from that there was a fashionable leather jacket purple shirt combination and a crescent moon pendant.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" The vampire girl asked as she adjusted her gloves.

"The Tower witch cut us off again." Cleo stated as she examined dirt under her nails. "We're going to have to go with plan B."

"So we all come over to Raven's place and work on it tonight. Simple." The Vampire girl stated shrugging her shoulders.

"Not so fast Laura. Mom wants prior notice when I have friends over." Raven stated sighing before she darkly turned to the werewolf behind her. "I think a certain werewolf eating all of the meat in the house had something to do with that." The wolf girl in question whistled innocently as she leaned into back of her seat.

"Anyone seen where Frankie went?" The werewolf girl asked as she attempted to change the topic.

"She said she was staying in the school over night to prepare for the little beast." Cleo explained before a sudden realization came to her. "Which we are going to have to dismantle and transport to the top floor of a thirty story tower." The sound of multiple girls groaning in exasperation was all loosed at once.

The 'bus' stopped at several more places, power plant, swamp, graveyard, anywhere that a creature possessing... unique tastes and or needs might live. The school building was a massive, coffin shaped three story building stretching across roughly 1000 by three thousand feet, likely something to do with students who were twice or even thrice the the size of the norm. Raven had to pass through two sets of doors just to get inside of the bathroom, not including the front entrance of course, the first set had stick figures of 'x y h' and 'X' denoting humanoid, serpentine, centaurine and giant body types. The second set had symbols for the male, female, non-binary and gender less symbols the second of which Raven found herself now washing her hands as she used the mirror to read through a copy of her notes for the test today.

"Okay so Vampires enslaved werewolves using... collars?"

"Silver collar's more accurately." Joining Raven was girl with green colored skin, covered in stitches, mismatched Blue and Green colored eyes and bolts in her neck, moving onto the subject of what she was wearing it was a bright electric blue plaid patterned dress and dark black vest on top. "They had a wire built into them about as thin as a piano string. If they tried to transform..." The stitched up girl made her point by tracing her thumb along the stitch along her neck and stuck her tongue out as her head leaned off to the side.

"Still silver?" Raven looked a little confused about the subject. "It's kinda a weak metal isn't it?"

"Which is why the collar itself was made out of a more durable material." The stitched together girl explained as she tried to use Raven's interface.

"Here lemme." Raven adjusted the information going down the mirror and brought up the subject of werewolf collars. "What did they do about the full moon? I mean they don't gotta choice on the full moon right? It makes them transform."

"I think it was the use of... tranquilizers? Refined from Wolf's bane, injected into the body at the time just before the transformation, will suppress the transformation process and force the subject to remain in human form. Also, causes the subject to become more aggressive until their next transformation." The other girl explained trailing off in a manner that implied that she wanted Raven to continue.

"But because the next transformation would also be suppressed instead this aggression only continues to mount until they finally snap." Raven made a note of that in case it came up in the test.

"Which in turn led to the 'wolf rebellions.'" The stitched together girl stated looking quite pleased to be playing lecturer. "After their aggression couldn't be bottled up anymore the wolfs chewed through their own collar and turned against their one time masters. The conflict lasted for quite a while, the vampires, rightfully in many cases, viewed their hated enemies as little more than insane monsters that took an unnatural joy in slaughtering their kinsmen including women and children. The were wolfs on the other hand, for very good reason need I point out, viewed the abuse of their one time masters as the reason for this insane savagery and admitted to the great pleasure to the suffering that they inflicted."

"Which has major repercussions in the modern day and age as most vampires and werewolves can't even go to the same school." Raven stated with a sad sigh.

"Most being the keyword." The stitched together girl stated a finger in the air.

"Frankie." The werewolf from the bus station entered the bathroom. "There you are."

"Take Clawdeen here for instance. She and Laura get along great in spite of the dodgy history of their people." The Girl known as Frankie stated wrapping a arm around the werewolf's shoulder.

"Is this about a test this afternoon?" Clawdeen asked cocking a brow suspiciously. "How can your mother teach you all of that cool magic stuff and you have no idea about politics?"

"She was probably too busy teaching me cool magic stuff." Raven stated letting out a sigh. "Come on we need to get to class. Mr. Hackington doesn't like it when we miss his stories."

* * *

Mr. Hackington was not pleasant to look at, though that was not uncommon around these parts, the leather mask he wore over his face ostentiously for protection probably had something to do with that, yet it was his students who actually had their noses in their experiments. One would normally think of mad science as a class that specialized in a purely intellectual area, yet currently the students were arm wrestling... their projects.

"Vat grown body parts are very much like a newborn, untrained, lacking strength to even support it's own weight." Mr. Hackington explained as he walked past Raven's desk, who was locked in mortal combat with a purple scaly arm, and winning. "But by attaching the arm to a rudimentary brain, a electrical generator, it can be encouraged to exercise, at the moment that exercise is limited to straining itself against you. This is a critical moment in development, Too little strain, and it's growth will be stunted, too much though, and the still developing bones and muscles will fall apart at the seams." Mr. Hackington laughed as if he recalled something funny. "One of my former employers, Dr. Blumrush as I recall, once made two arms and had them arm wrestle each other until the time had eventually come that they were ready to be grafted onto a subject. As I recall..."

Raven started to tone out what her teacher was saying and concentrated on her work, for some reason she knew how to grow extra body parts in her cauldron now and hoped that it was a skill she never had to put into use. For more obvious reasons, Hackington was less of a teacher and more of a collector, of students specifically. He would often scout those with talent or who came from influence and go out of his way to get into their good graces, the more generous among them would provide him with financial support once they were successful.

" _Your attention students please_." The headmistress's voice echoed out of the school's speakers as Raven turned her attention from her project to the speaker above. "W _ould Ms. Hraban 'Raven' Konigan come to the principal's office once first class is done._ " The young witch could only sigh in response.

* * *

Mistress Bloodgood prided herself on maintaining a prim and proper appearance. She wore a combination of a a turtle neck sweater, kept at a ideal comfortable temperature by a combination of magical wool's taken from a couple of magical creatures that specialize in raising and lowering the temperature. On top of that was a purple suit made from giant spider silk, a creature born of excessive magical buildup, which dramatically enhances her natural magical abilities. She was a black head, which it should be noted was on her table while a turquoise flame was endlessly poring out of the hole that was her neck and producing a billowing column of black smoke which was being continuously sucked back inside of her body. She was using a kit to touch up the makeup on her face, purple eye shadow complimented yellow eyes and black lipstick made her lips pop against pale skin. Having finished with her head she placed it back on her shoulders and secured it in place using the neck of her sweater.

"Ugh. Makeup, that's a bad sign." Raven commented leaning in the doorway of the room.

"Two single species school's have both been hit with unpleasant circumstances within a week of each other, a Earthquake in Transylvania, and a chemical spill in Hungary." Mistress Bloodgood looked like she expected Raven to fill in the gaps.

"I think I'm suppose to do a test on that later today...?" Raven was confused as she scratched the side of her head.

"Yes well, I need to convince two separate board of directors to send the lions share of their student body here until things get settled over there. Towards that end I need your mother to make a few renovations to the school to account for a additional three hundred students and I need you to pull as many of the strings as you can within the student body as possible to convince them that this is a good idea." Mistress Bloodgood stated as she began walking out of her office.

"Connections that you planted." Raven pointed darkly as she chased after the Head Mistress. It was a system put into place by the Headmistress when the school was originally founded, the student who maintained the top marks in athletics and academics, and to a more limited degree charisma, was declared the 'Prince' or 'Princess' of the school, which in turn gave him or her a certain degree of authority which can at times exceed most staff or the student body president. Unfortunately for her, Raven was that precisely. "I believe my mother once mentioned to me that she brought me here because she wanted to _avoid_ me turning into a political pawn."

"Then she's failed spectacularly." Mistress Bloodgood stated as she handed Raven Pamphlet's on two separate schools, when she read the names though she flew into a rage. "'Crescent Moon High for Werewolf's' and 'Belfry Prep for Vampires!' Are you kidding me!? I just got done listening to a lecture on why these people all hate each other!"

"Good then you should be able to devise a counter measure against them. I'll be back in a couple of days, don't let anyone burn down the school while I'm gone." Saying that, the Headmistress summoned a shadowy headless horse and rode off out of the school, leaving behind a stunned Raven. Raven had brought up her interface again as she used to draft a message.

" _I'm not like you, I'm not a leader and I don't want to be. But people keep relying on me to try and fix their problems for them when I can't. I need your advice. The overflow from two school's that had to be shut down are going to be flowing into mine in a few days and they... kinda come from opposite ends of a war that ended fairly recently. So to prevent the second coming of that I need to convince them somehow to get along, so how do you guys convince people to stop fighting over there?_ " Raven sent the message and sighed as she waited to receive from her pen pal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Alright, Chapter 2. Just a heads up for all of you Apple fans, she's not going to be a big part of the story for the next few chapters. Happy holidays! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Which is Better?

The morning was bright, birds were chirping, or at least the fake birds were chirping, as a tanned hand reached over to disable a metal bird contraption mounted on top of a small plastic tree. A snow fox was disturbed from his slumber as a girl with golden hair and blue eyes emerged from beneath the covers. She loosed a high pitch whistle as she stood up and started walking through the dorm room, birds from outside the nearby window flew in and parted the blonde of her night gown as she entered the shower. Once she was done cleaning herself more animals, squirrels, Birds and even the fox helped her into her clothing for the day dressing her in a red dress and corset combination over a white blouse, slipping into red pumps and tying her hair with a red bow as she donned a golden hair ornament and got the birds to weave it in for her. As a final touch a squirrel applied white make up and red lipstick to the girl's face thus completing her preparations to face the day. As a reward she pressed a button on the tube full of seeds and acorns in the corner of the room and deposited several on the floor of the room, allowing the animals to take their fill back to where ever they made their homes. Thus the Girl closed the door on her room that had her name written across the top: Apple White. Taking out a small mirror the girl did not make unnecessary touch ups to freshly applied make up but rather used it to bring up a interface and selected her to do list, chief among them to provide moral support to 'the boys.' Apple arrived outside of the courtyard where several clashes of power were just beginning.

"Promise to not hold a grudge when I've beaten you Darling?" The male blonde was tall and muscular, he exuded a aura of confidence that no one else on the court seemed to produce. His armor was well worn and dented, he had taken a beating in it at the very least but he didn't seem to notice, then again it was only training armor.

"I am looking sooo much towards knocking that ego of yours down a peg Daring!" The other blonde, a girl named Darling, was tying her hair up in a bun and wore a gambison armor while a sheathed long sword rested at her side.

"We both know that isn't going to happen!" Daring snorted briefly as he got his sword and his shield ready.

"Ahem!" Their instructor very much gave off the impression of a grizzled veteran of war with the numerous scars that was visible on muscular hairy arms and short military styled grey hair. "If you two ladies want to chit chat and eat crumpets the girls are holding one of their tea parties over there! But as for the rest of you HIT SOMEONE!"

And thus the clash began, Darling was faster and struck hard with that long sword she was swinging around, almost dancing around her brother as she made swings against him. Daring however was no slouch either, as he repeatedly used his shield to block his sisters attacks with a loud 'Dang' noise like a ringing church bell. Finally Darling broke away from her brother as she ran away a short distance and held her sword out as if to skewer her brother. Said brother on the other hand remained perfectly content to remain where he was.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Chase me!" Darling snapped as if frustrated.

"No I think not." Daring for his part bent down and ripped out a handful of grass before tossing it into the air. The grass lazily drifted on the breeze before coming into contact with some invisible force and for it's trouble being cut to pieces. "I am quite aware of your tricks sister, and I am loathe to fight a battle on my enemies terms aside from that. But I will make on concession for your sake." Daring's blade was raised into the air and started to glow a bright yellow. "I too will also violate the 'No Martial Arts rule.'"

"Hey-Hey Wait!"

Daring swung his sword down, a rotating mass of energy was fired from that blade and launched at Darling. Darling quickly dived out of the way as the energy went straight by her and onto the next clash of powers that was happening on the other end of the courtyard. They barely had time to react, the buckler and Ax combo wielder jumped into the air and curled up behind the shield just in time to take that hit head on and get thrown into the trees on the edge of the courtyard. The bow wielder on the other hand dived out of the way in time for that trench carving attack to miss him, though when he looked up there was pure rage in his eyes.

"Daring you rat bastard!" The bow wielder held out his hand with a leather glove on and aimed it at Daring, the air current visibly changed as it allowed the passage of energy from Daring into the bow wielder inflating his muscles by quite a bit.

"Now now Sparrow, did you think that merely stealing half of the energy in my body would be enough to bring me to my knees?" Daring started to laugh at the foolishness of his opponent.

"How about-PA!" The ax wielder spat out some leaves from his mouth. "How about I chuck my ax at your head and see if I can split that ego of yours the same way that I can a tree?" The Ax man flung his weapon of choice at Daring's head, and inches away from making contact with his target the weapon spontaneously split apart as if cut by a invisible blade and completely missed Daring. "Darling surrounded him with Void Cutter again didn't she?"

"Mm hm." Sparrow nodded his head in affirmation.

"Huu!" The instructor let out a loud sigh prompting those present to remember that the grey haired old man was present. "Line up." The old man ordered prompting the four teenagers to line up in front of him. "Darling, explain."

"Let's see you practice martial arts eight hours a day for nine month's and then just try to turn it off for a training match." Darling stated the way that her eyes twitched showed how deeply frustrated by this she was.

"Daring." The instructor stated looking at Daring and expecting an explanation. "How can I hold back against my sister who can't restrain herself? Even if it is just a training fight, or rather because it's training, what good does it do her work at a handicap?" Daring certainly looked passionate about what he was talking about, Darling less so.

"I can never tell if you're trying to be sincere or a butt pain." Darling commented looking at her brother with a scathing glare.

"Enough! Sparrow?" The instructor appeared to take a personal interest in what Sparrow was going to say.

"Had to contain the damage of his this guy's massive ego somehow!" Sparrow stated stated thumbing in the direction of Daring.

"Aha. Your nose is bleeding." To the instructor's pointing Sparrow put his fingers up to his nose and pulled them back to reveal blood. "Sparrow, Darling, Daring Hundred push ups!" The instructor stated as he tossed Sparrow what suspiciously looked like a Tic Tac. "Hunter, take what's left of that ax to the Black Smith."

""""Yes Mr. Hood."""" Three of the four dropped down and started using their hands to push themselves up and down, the last picked up the broken bits of his weapon and left for town.

Apple could only shake her head with the actions of her Fiance, even as he turned around and waved to her before dropping down and pumping iron. Still there were other matters that she needed to attend to on her to do list. On the subject of which, one such thing was approaching her now, a long brown haired girl who was dressed predominately in pink with black lace and pink sunglasses with a crown like pattern. The Mass of pink, black and brown walked up the bleachers and sat next to Apple.

"Briar so good to see your doing so well!" Apple clapped her hands as if expressing her joy.

"Thanks, but in regards to my problem I was telling you about..."

"I already spoke with Mr. Grimm already." Apple's face went from happy to see you to serious business woman faster then Briar could blink. "Sleeping Beauty has so much missing information on it that it leaves us with quite a bit of leeway. Your mom for instance only stayed in her magically induced coma for like... three months right? That didn't seem to compromise any of the magics involved, so at the very least there shouldn't be any risk to you."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Briar asked cocking a brow suspiciously. "I mean unless you specify whatever magics are involved I don't really know how I not doing what I'm suppose to do will effect that."

"No I can't, but Faybelle's family is watching yours closely, if a problem does occur, if the slightest deviation does happen, if something does have to happen that remotely concerns you, then you'll know. Until then we're taking a reasonable estimate and we're running with it." Apple finished explaining as she smiled warmly at her friend. "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"Well not about this." Briar pulled out her own Mirror phone and brought up a similar schedule as Apple's. "But a certain stubborn professor is being difficult about a lecture he's suppose to give later today."

"Huu." Apple walked right into that one. "I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Thus after some time and effort a so called professor who made his students swing around swords until they started to puke blood was sat down in front of a young girl dressed in white and blue whose chair said her name was Blonde Lockes.

"So one of the biggest things people want to know is which is better, Magic spells or Martial Arts?" The reporter stated as she held her phone out to the Professor.

"You're a moron." Professor Hood stated looking chronically unamused.

"Say what!?" Blondie was taken back looking majorly offended.

"You. Are. A. Moron." The Professor seemed to think that speaking slower and with more emphasis would serve his point better.

"Ahh..." Blondie turned to look at Apple and she was only face palming in response. Apple used a note pad to write out another question for Blondie. "Uhm... Look professor, I know you're not good at this. I know I don't know anything about what I'm talking about, but that's why we brought you here, so that we can learn."

"Anyone who thinks that Martial Arts is inherently better then magic or vice versa automatically disqualifies themselves from the 'I know the hell I'm talking about' club. So a word of advice, don't lose your membership by making any stupid assumptions." Professor Hood stated rolling his eyes. "Getting this out of the way right now: Yes, high level Magic magic does provide more options than high level Martial arts. You can do all sorts of fun things like manipulate the weather, hurl balls of fire the size of carriages on your enemies, some even say you can resurrect the dead. Problem there is that outside of a select number of specially bred families of witches or fairies you aren't going to see high end magic capacity any time soon, even then you're only going to see people use magic through the use of their knacks, and bringing out that potential requires advanced conditioning and training, which requires specialization, which limits those options we were talking about earlier. Compare Martial arts: through specific magic spells it is possible to give anyone a physique at the peak of human capacity, through a adherence to special diet it is possible to increase those stats further. After that all you'd really need is to train and you can learn how to do things like leave a invisible vacuum in the air lasting for several minuets that'll cut anything it comes into contact with, jump several hundred feet into the air, and even dismantle magical spells as they are coming after you."

"You can do something like that?" Blondie asked as she looked surprised.

"Speaking simply: yes." Professor Hood stated as he crossed his arms together. "Most Magic casters rely on magic formula in order to operate their spells, a blue print that constructs a super natural effect to do something, like hurling a projectile at an enemy. But most blueprints contain flaws, a structural weakness that if a appropriate amount of force is applied it can make the structure, and in this case the spell, collapse before it fulfills it's intended job. Finding those flaws requires a working understanding of magic though, in comparison to that full counter that involves tanking a attack with a un-enchanted piece of metal, adding your own power on top of it, before finally reflecting that back to your opponent is much simpler then that but also carries it's own draw backs."

"Like what?" Blondie asked looking surprised.

"Magic weapons work on the principal that you can make certain metals hold onto a specific magic spell, so long as you can provide energy, usually in the form of Ki, that weapon will activate and work for you. But because full counter works on this principle as well you can't use it in conjunction with a magic weapon: if a piece of metal isn't filled to capacity with magic then if hit it can absorb a magic attack and then immediately release it towards any opponent you decide. There's also the fact that you have to eat the hit anyway, meaning that you still take the same amount of damage."

"So then... why not both?" Blondie asked though the look on Professor Hood's face told her that his opinion of her dropped again.

"We're trying. Martial Arts requires Ki, a energy that is built up over time by excersizing and eating, Magic requires mana, a energy that is drawn into the body through the use of strong emotions, powerful examples of both requires large portions of power, though difficult it's not impossible to build up both rapidly." Professor Hood explained as he leaned his face on his fist.

"Say for instance that you play a sport that you really enjoy?" Blondie guessed getting the gist of what Professor Hood was saying.

"Basically yes. I prefer a bit more of a extreme method though, but then again I work the people I train a lot harder then I imagine you doing." Professor Hood stated shrugging his shoulders.

"How would you go about making one of these 'hybrid warriors?'" Blonde asked cocking a interested brow.

"Two ways, take a individual with a knack that can be used to fight, teach them martial arts related to that. Simple." Professor hood shrugged his shoulders and held up two fingers. "Option two, you take someone who can use magic already, teach them martial arts. Also simple."

"I see! So last question, Twenty years ago you use to teach a student from the former villainy..."

"I don't wanna talk about Morgan." Professor Hood stated bluntly and without compromise.

"But I just wanted to know..."

"Yeah, your boogeyman can do both." Professor Hood stated as he stood up to leave. "Pray you never meet her." While Professor Hood stormed out Apple distracted herself by checking her mail on her phone, as it so happened she received a message from her pen pal.

 _I'm not like you, I'm not a leader and I don't want to be. But people keep relying on me to try and fix their problems for them when I can't. I need your advice. The overflow from two school's that had to be shut down are going to be flowing into mine in a few days and they... kinda come from opposite ends of a war that ended fairly recently. So to prevent the second coming of that I need to convince them somehow to get along, so how do you guys convince people to stop fighting over there?_

Apple thought about the question for all of thirty seconds before a idea came to mind for her and thus responded.

"How... about... marriage?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Thank you for saying so.

Zwei Eis: Thank you for saying so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : Alrighty then, another chapter down. Some of you might realize that this is the chapter I mistakenly posted the other week, for which I apologize again. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: It Got Out and Attacked our Professor

Raven was having lunch in one of the school's dungeons, speaking frankly it wasn't unusual for her to eat down here, Mr. Hackington had the whole section of the dungeons converted into a sort of private dining hall for he and his 'chosen' where they would meet, he would suck up, and they would discuss various things. Raven stood in front of a picture cabinet with various people depicted on it at the moment, Hackington was in most of the pictures, though Raven's eyes had rested on one in particular. You'd be forgiven for thinking that Raven was looking at a picture of herself: the person in the picture was nearly identical to her, but she was a little taller and older then Raven was.

"Your mother was almost a grown woman when she first came here." Mr. Hackington stated as he walked up behind Raven in a way that was not at all stalker like. "She struggled at first, but soon it seemed more like she was teaching us more things then we taught her." That made sense, Raven knew that her mother came from a world non of the others had known of, it only made sense that she would have access to information they didn't. "Would you care to come to the dinner table now?"

The Kobold chef was a cute little thing, very much resembling a short humanoid cat, or a large one depending on how you looked at it, one who made use of a broken long sword as a kitchen utensil, which it should be noted that in spite of being snapped in two was still bigger than he was. The Table was filled with a number of different things, cabob's of seafood was lodged firmly in a section of pineapple, meats smelling of apples and exotic spices wafted through the air, bowls of steaming creamy soups and delightful smelling salads complimented tastefully mixed drinks. He looked mighty proud of himself and the fuzzy little thing stood at attention waiting for praise.

Included among Hackington's dinner guests were the captains of the Casketball team, sons and daughters of various influential monster families including Cleo and Laura, certain students who had consistently racked up high grades in their studies, and Ramona's boss in the Public Safety Commission, whom it should be noted was a long legs Arachne.

"So Cleo tell me, how is the blood business doing?" Mr. Hackington asked looking at Cleo interested.

"The original curse from the Egyptian gods that turns water into blood also acts a powerful poison." Cleo stated as she sliced off a chunk of beef. "This makes it ideal for our main clientele Vampires who are also a form of undead. However your lesson in mad science this morning has me wondering that if a version can be created that isn't toxic it can be of use to the living as well." Cleo smirked knowingly at her teacher.

"Oh that's good to know." Mr. Hackington stated squirreling away the information for his stock account. "Raven the headmistress called you into her office during class this morning are there any details you'd like to share?"

"She wished to inform me that the school will be absorbing the student body's of Bellfry Prep and Crescent Moon High and requested that I come up with a way of keeping the school from self destructing." Everyone just stared in shock at Raven, many cases had their mouth's bobbing up and down. Mr. Hackington went back to his desk to look for the memo from Mrs. Bloodgood that he had ignored that morning. "Now that we're on the same page I need you guys to help me come up with a way of keeping the school from self destructing."

"I'll have to get Ramona and Edward to step up their patrols, and I need to bring more people on." The Arachne stated her face indicating a bit of a hurdle ahead of her.

"Okay good, Bellfry and Crescent must have their own safety commissions see if you can integrate them with your own forces." Now that that was settled Raven looked to the others.

"How about a little competition?" One of the captain's of the school's two sports teams, a male gorgon wearing sun glasses, stated with a smirk. "Way I see it they're going butt heads anyway, so we let them, or we clean up after the messes they're going to leave behind in their wake."

"A good plan Deuce. But will the school be able to sponsor three sports teams?" Cleo asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"It apparently has the ability to triple it's student body I don't see why not." Deuce stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Not triple, at least I hope not. Other school's are apparently getting chunk of their student body too. But we, 'the most inclusive and diverse student body of any school in the world' are getting the lion's share of both schools. We should at least be prepared for our student body to double in size." Raven stated as she rubbed her chin.

"Are we receiving anyone in particular?" Professor Hackington asked looking quite interested.

"Bloodgood hasn't given me any specifics yet." Raven stated resisting the urge to roll her eyes. " _Sorry you can't scout two more schools for people to exploit._ " Though would that be a bad thing? This was essentially a gathering of the most influential people in the school, she might as well put his talent for ruthless exploitation to good use. "But finding any people of influence among those that we're getting is a good step in the process. But there is something that a friend of mine recently told me about. How many of you are familiar with the concept of a arranged marriage?"

"A fast and dirty way of making alliances and brokering peace what about it?" Cleo asked though the way that her brow twitched indicated she didn't have a pleasant experience with the subject.

"Think more 'political dating' we get our top werewolf over there on a date with our top vampire over here." Raven stated gesturing to the Casketball captain and Laura, both of whom had turned red with embarrassment.

"Right idea wrong couple Raven Sweetie." Cleo stated as she smiled sweetly at Raven. "There's nothing that could be more of a waste of time than to preach to the enlightened. If you wanna make this mad little scheme work, you gotta play match maker between the top dogs of crescent and the big biters of Bellfry." You could hear the whiplash that the students faced.

* * *

Coveralls and a button up shirt lined with a thin layer of tar with the neck, ankles and wrists sealed with duct tape to create a air tight seal, a surgeon's mask which had been soaked in urine to act as a filter, and topped off with a set of goggles and a beret, an effective home made hazardous waste suit. Morgan had a busy day ahead of her after breakfast, she raked manure and rot over and around several trees that had been wrapped in fruit bearing vines. After gardening she made use of no less than seven cauldrons, at the same time, to brew seven separate potions all at once. Morgan chopped several large sides of beef to manageable portions and fed them to what suspiciously looked like a diverse array of dragons...

"Are you going to do that all day long?" Morgan stated deeply annoyed with the disembodied voice in her ear, much to the confusion of the creatures she was feeding. "They are well use to our talks voice! Are you going to leave me be or should I have the Banshee fetch us the tea and crumpets you so enjoy!?" The impetuous witch snapped, ignorant that by continuing to acknowledge her conversation partner she merely encourages the narrator to talk to her. "What do you want with me today? Is my hobbies so interesting to you that you see fit to 'narrate' them to your audiences?" While Morgan was snapping at the air around her a topic of far greater interest to her was on the afternoon news back in her tower. "So long as I am able to work in peace and quiet."

Morgan let out a whistle, a shadowy creature in the form of a dragon emerged from her shadow and she climbed onto it's back and flew him back to her tower. Arriving at the top floor of her tower Morgan didn't bother to disrobe herself of her hazardous waste uniform as she waved her hand over a large mirror that served as one of her walls to bring up a red skinned devil newscaster.

"In unrelated news Hell reports a escapee from Tartarus prison earlier today." A image appeared of a maddened looking emaciated man with a large scar that went down the middle of his freeze dried face that looked like it nearly chopped his head in half. Morgan turned the volume up on the mirror. "The 'Cocytus Slasher' removed the hearts of thirty two demons last year in a rather bloody rampage across the ninth and deepest circle of Hell. The Cocytus Slasher was originally believed to be a-" Morgan cut the newscaster off as she zoomed in on that overwhelmingly ugly face, though of more interest to her was the broken blade in his possession, which she remembered from when it was still in one piece. The Mirror was shattered by Morgan putting her fist through the wall, clean through the broken face of that person.

"Brooke... the next time you want to tell me something, don't beat around the bush about it!"

* * *

Professor Hood stormed out of the school seething with rage, bow on his back and fully loaded quiver at his side.

"Sparrow." The students still doing push ups outside turned to look at Professor Hood. "If anyone asks I have gone into the forest to blow off steam." Professor Hood suddenly thought of something before he changed his mind. "Scratch that. I'll be in town." Professor Hood stated as he headed into the forest muttering about reporters.

"Not gonna ask." Sparrow wisely choose to have nothing to do with his grandfather today.

Professor Hood could sense a chill in the air, winter was already on them it would seem, either that or some kind of ice creature had decided to wander into the forest last night. Good for him either way, a chance to put his students through cold weather training, or a chance to hunt something frosty.

"Hmm. No unfamiliar tracks." Professor Hood stated leaning down on the ground.

Suddenly the professor jumped off the side of the trail as a herd of animals stampeded through the trail, absolutely terrified.

"So..." Professor Hood turned in the direction of where those terrified animals had come from. "That way eh?" The Heroics professor stated as he opened a potion bottle and notched an arrow. "Sounds promising."

Professor Hood continued on his way through the forest. He eventually found the first sign of what he was looking for, several holes in the ground from where trees had been ripped out.

"A frost troll then." The Professor concluded after adding together frosty power with strong enough to rip trees out of the ground. "Well that's disappointing, can't hang a troll head on my wall."

What's worst is that he would have to interrupt his hunt to chase down this troll and inform him that there was no logging allowed in the woods. Something he found rather strange though was that he could see foot prints that led away from the holes he couldn't find any that led to them. The tracks were wrong too, Troll feet are round with stubby toes, these were longer and had large long toes. But if size was any indication of height and depth a indication of weight, as big and as strong as a troll. There was also a rim of frost around the foot prints as well, so it was the source of the unseasonably cold weather as well. It also appeared to come out of no where, so it could either fly or teleport. As Professor Hood made these deductions he continued to track the creature, only for it's tracks to disappear again.

"Great. Lost it." Professor Hood stated letting out a sigh.

It was while thinking about this, the heroics professor suddenly got gut shot by a battering ram so hard that even his far above average body got two cracked ribs and sent him flying through the air and crashing back down in the courtyard bouncing several times with loud cracks sounding all the way.

"Crud..." Wheezing that out Professor Hood fell unconscious as his students rushed over to his side.

"The Hell?" Sparrow rushed over to his grandfather's side and checked him over, still breathing but labored, inspecting him for injuries Sparrow found shattered bones and massive bruising, most of probably from internal bleeding. "Hunter, go get the army Doctors, and after that we'll need the Headmaster. Dexter, we'll probably need back up from Mrs. Yaga's class." Birds were spotted fleeing from the forest as something made a big ruckus inside of it. "The rest of us are going to stay here, and try to hold that thing back."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Sorry about that, all fixed.

Chimatigon: Don't worry it's fixed now.

Zwei Eis: Thank you for saying so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes** : Not much to say right now. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Heroes 1

After hammering out the details of the Crescent Moon High and the Belfry Prep students Head Mistress Bloodghoul returned to the school. The airplanes should be arriving tomorrow, tonight had to be dedicated to strategy preparations. Thus Headmistress Bloodgood traveled down into the Dungeon's where Mr. Hackington should have been hosting one of his dinner parties. Assuming that Raven was doing as she was instructed then they should be coming up with a way of brokering peace between the factions.

"What is this?" What the head mistress was greeted by when she arrived in that dungeon was the group gathered in the computer lab. Mr. Hackington's group were compiling profiles on various different Belfry Prep and Crescent Moon High students. While not a bad idea at first, on which site said profiles were being compiled stunned her with awe. "Dating sites?" Mistress Bloodgood asked looking thoroughly puzzled.

"We're using these site algorithms to try and figure out the best werewolf/vampire couples."

"So in other words you're trying to trick them into getting along via socially sniping them?" The Headmistress asked disbelief plain on her features.

"Romeo and Juliet. Two clans that hate one another with a burning passion from the depth's of Tartarus, except for two people, one from each clan who over came that hate enough that they fell in love with each other and when their families found out they finally stopped their pointless idiotic violence." Raven stated as she turned back to face the screen in front of her. "Let's hope that no one has to die first." Raven stated as she let out a sigh.

* * *

Above the tower where Raven and her mother made their home, a heavily armored figure was repelling down a line onto the balcony that served as a exit to the penthouse apartment. Walking inside he removed his helmet to reveal a skull with metal plates melted into it for a head.

"Morgan! Raven!" Silence. "That's a bad sign." The armored skeleton commented as he looked over to the mirror that functioned as a television for the family, which was currently doing a pretty good impression of a spider's web. "That isn't good. BANE!" The Banshee actually seemed disappointed to see the Undead, though he suspected that one of the main reasons was the table full of food that she had prepared that he could not eat. "Do you know why Morgan took such strong offense to the TV?"

Bane, who only now just getting out of the kitchen, took one look at the piece of furniture in question and let out an exasperated sigh. Treating this situation as normal, Bane opened a panel mounted on the wall and activated a magic rune in it's top left corner, the broken mirror reassembled itself still paused on the news report that Morgan had been watching before she left. After watching the report from the beginning the Undead did some research into the so called Cocytus Slasher on Ghoulgle, obviously some details weren't released to the public, but what he did find concerned him greatly.

"Great. Bane..." The Banshee leaned over from the kitchen with a plate of tinfoil wrapped food. "Morgan's flying off the handle again, get the health potions ready."

* * *

Whatever had knocked Professor Hood out was tearing apart the forest trying to get to the school. Apple watched what was happening from the balcony in her room, calling out to various animals to evacuate the forest to safety. Currently several students stood against it, Professor Hood's students in the heroics class, and several of the students from the magic class.

"Rosie. Any time you wanna get angry." Sparrow stated turning his attention to a brown skinned lady wearing a set of pink heart shaped sun glasses and a flowery bath robe.

"I know I know." Rosabella Beast was rather unique among her family, in that she a lady had inherited her family's curse which transformed her into a beast, more specifically something known as a Fiend, a huge three eyed cross between a Gorilla and a Moose that preferred to use what magic it could conjure to paralyze it's victims with vertigo. All facts that Rosabella had come to demonstrate when she transformed into one such monster and sparred with the boys on numerous different occasions.

"Wow I think she got bigger sense last time." Hunter commented struck with awe.

"Did you do something weird to her?" Darling asked glaring accusingly at a witch wearing candy cane colored glasses.

"I deal in food, not fiends." Ginger Breadhouse was top tier buffing type expert, she would write buffing type magics into food and have the heroics class eat them as a regular part of their training. In a emergency Ginger could even 'cook' buffs directly onto a person using her magic, as shown by the numerous burn marks she had left on the group's arms and other examples of exposed skin. Using that same methodology she could burn debuff's directly into a opponent using fire type magic and for this reason brought along a magic staff that closely resembled a giant wooden ladle with a small jewel on the bottom. "Talk to the crazy fairy giggling in the rear."

"Now now, don't down play our resident monster's progress on her own." Said giggling fairy, Faybelle Thorn who was one of the school's strongest spell casters and who just loved to live up to her name sake. "Besides as long as it's in the weight class of something that can one shot the Professor then we want as many heavy weights around as possible to beat the miserable butt pain down."

Saying that whatever it was broke through the trees and what they were greeted by was... another tree.

"What the...?" Sparrow was confused by the sight of several trees having knitted themselves together into a roughly humanoid form. It was like part of the forest just got up and decided to rampage. "Faybelle, did you do this?" Sparrow stated as he shot the fairy a nasty glare.

"I wish I did, I would get a A if I could hand this in for homework." The fairy seemed legitimately surprised at the wood monster that had appeared.

"Enough." The teacher for the magics class, Mrs. Baba Yaga, was currently taking on the role of commander for their forces. "Get the fire magic ready. If it's wood it'll burn."

"Looks like we got all dressed up for nothing." Saying that Faybelle led the magic casters in producing a series of fire balls that transformed into lances of flame and fired them at the wooden monster. Said Fire disappeared before it could reach it's target, extinguished with a blizzard so cold that it froze the flame in mid air and dropped them to the ground as ruffled chunks of ice. "Well that was unexpected." Faybelle commented as her brow twitched at being so thoroughly sealed. "Let's see how you like it then!" Faybelle reached out to that mass of wood, seeking whatever intelligence was behind this thing.

To her surprise it was not some out of control treant that woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but something that definitely did not belong inside of that tree. Now where inside of that tree was the million dollar question.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" Mrs. Yaga asked looking suspicious.

"It ain't a Treant, something's controlling it." Faybelle stated as she rubbed her headache formed of trying to take control over this thing.

"Like a druid or a witch?" Mrs. Yaga asked attempting to decipher more information.

" _Witch!?_ " It could talk but not in any way they understood, like air rushing past the trees in the forest making noises like whispers. " _WWWIIIIIIITTTTCCCHHHH!_ " Also it was pissed.

The wooden beast began wildly swinging around the large log that made up it's right arm at the group only to find it's blow deflected by Daring's shield as the group's ears rung like a church bell went off at point blank range.

"Rosie!" But there was someone else there in his weight class, as Rosabella grabbed hold of the wooden beast in a grapple, and soon had the frost from whatever was controlling it coating her fur on her arms.

"Ginger!" The candy witch aimed her soup spoon at Rosabella and let out the familiar white hot glow of heat based magic, thereby defrosting the accumulation on Rosabella's body.

"If heat ain't doing anything lets beat him into submission then!" Darling leaped off of Rosabella's back, her sword screamed as she stabbed it into the thing's neck at a two O'Clock Angle, followed shortly there after by hanging off of the blade and trying to use her weight to split it's head from it's body, luckily for her Rosabella was holding it's arms so that it couldn't swat at her.

"Hold him there Rosie!" Hunter jump to arm length and started to go to town on the thing's left arm using his ax to carve a grove into the limb in question.

Rosabella took one look at both them before slamming her head antlers first into the opponent breaking off the arm that Hunter had been working on. Both of the heroes in question jumped off as Rosabelle started to beat the thing into submission through the use of it's own arm. After several blows Rosabella was able to free her other arm and stumbled backwards several feet before falling on her rear end with a loud thunk.

"Eh. I'll take it."

Darling slid behind her enemy and climbed onto it's back. The enemy tried to club her with it's other arm but and explosive burst immediately followed Sparrow busting a explosive potion arrow on it's arm. Positioning herself feet first Darling kicked her blade as hard as she could and with a cloud crack and several blows the head finally came off of it's shoulders and Darling slid down to safety. Is what she thought, but while trying to get her sword back the headless monster tried to swat her with it's remaining arm. Daring's shield made it's signature church bell sound as Daring blocked the swing.

"Darling remind me: things normally die when you take the head off yes?" Daring asked as the monster they were fighting showed no sign of going down.

"Not unless it's a cockroach." Darling stated in a way that illustrated her opinion of the creature they were fighting. "Either way I'm not waiting two weeks for this thing to die on it's own." Saying that Darling pulled her sword out of the tree stump that was this thing's face a few minuets ago. "I say we start chopping bits off until something..." Darling ducked out of the way of the blinded creature that had resorted to swinging around randomly to try and hit it's enemies.

"I got this!" Sparrow fired off three arrows at once that were tied together at the end of a rope and lodged them where it's head use to be. "Rosie, if you don't mind." Sparrow held the other end of the rope to the Fiend. Rosabella took hold of the rope and gave it a hard tug pulling it over and causing it to stumble. Sparrow followed up that lost of footing with lost of foot, firing a explosive arrow at one of the feet and blowing it off. "Using this is a lot easier when you don't have to worry about catching your allies up in it." Rosabella picked Sparrow up and moved him out of the way as the single footed creature stumbled passed them. Right into the school. "The Headmaster is gonna kill us." Sparrow stated as he legitimately cringed. The entire wall was destroyed, what's worst is that it was still moving, flailing around trying to get back up causing even more damage to the school.

"Be grateful no one was..." Then 'it' started moving. Not the creature, rather the wall it had stumbled into, in place of the foot a mangled desk, in place of the arm the stone and rebar from the wall, and the mirror screen melted down and remade into a skull, all of it was glued together with ice frozen over from leaking pipes.

"Definitely not a Treant." Sparrow stated gulping audibly.

"It's freeze everything we throw at it dead!" Faybelle and Ginger waved their magic staffs around and took control of the water coming out of the school and shot it at the now composite monster with enough force to carve through steel. "Then we'll use that against you!" The monster was pushed back as the water tore off stone, metal and wood, seeped into the cracks, froze solid, pushed apart the monster at it's seams, at least it looked like that at first. Instead with the mass being thrown at it the creature was growing in size, rapidly in fact. "Bad idea! Bad idea!" With that massive increase in size the now largely ice monster that had over doubled in size something else had happened, it had slowed down: dramatically in fact.

"Quadratic cube law..." Sparrow muttered before he ran off.

"We might have just made things worst!" Daring shouted before Sparrow ran back over, carrying such items as a garden hose, a bottle, Duct tape and a pipe wrench. "You've lost me on this one Sparrow buddy."

"Just keep him busy you meat head! The rest of you with me!" Darling and Hunter both followed Sparrow as he ran over to a hydrant and began the process of screwing one of the lids on the side off. Sparrow cut the top of the bottle off and screwed in the hose before tearing his shirt into strips and using that with the tape to create a air tight steal around the hole in the hydrant. "When something gets bigger it needs more energy to move. If something doubles in size it's mass increases eight times over and needs eight times more energy to move. It's sluggish movements is proof of that."

"So you wanna squirt it with water until it falls over?" Darling asked with a look of disbelief.

"I wanna piss it off." Using a focused stream of water strong enough to dissolve concrete Sparrow and the others squirted at the beast, carving comparatively small pieces off of it but overall doing very little damage to it.

But it noticed Sparrow and it turned around to face him, or rather charge at him to be more precise. The others, ignorant to Sparrow's plans, seized the situation. Rosabella delivered a lariat pushing it over, it's foot came down on Daring who pushed it off and delivered another light slash at the leg of the monster causing it to fall backwards and shatter on the ground.

"Idiot!" Sparrow watched the latest form of the beast taking form, a human size composite of wood, ice and concrete, wielding a length of rebar the size of a long sword.

Sparrow also saw a explanation as to what this... thing was. The most malleable of the materials, the ice, looked like bone, not just because it was bone white either, rib, skull, femur, he could see clear evidence that this thing favored the form of a undead with the wood and stone being mere set dressing. But different from everything else was it's right hand: a Hand. A actual proper human hand, albeit one that was completely mummified and covered in frost. Now that he thought about it Sparrow remembered that thing in all it's forms favored striking with it's right side.

"A weakness at last." Sparrow let out a relieved sigh. "Daring! Holy power that thing's right hand!"

"Why it's right!?" Daring asked as he deflected the latest blow from the composite creature that was trying to beat them to death with a metal stick.

"It's the only real part of this thing, everything else is just replacement parts!" Nodding his head Daring grabbed hold of that freezing cold length of rebar, charged up the holy power in his sword, and slashed chopping that arm off. True to Sparrow's predictions the rest of the amalgamate collapsed under it's own weight.

"Huh he was right." Assuming that this thing had any real intelligence then it would bury it's weak point under layers of the materials that it made it's body out of, at the bare minimum it wouldn't be mounted on the piece of this thing that was closest to it's enemies by constantly aggressively attacking. "It really was just a-MM!?" That stubborn hand leaped off of the rebar chunk and grabbed Daring by his face, Daring burned it off using holy power and threw it to the ground. "How stubborn is this thing!?"

"That's a common question when it comes to naturally occurring undead." Mrs. Yaga stated as she produced a magic barrier to contain the offending appendage. "Individuals who have suffered a particularly brutal death and die wanting to seek vengeance on those who have wronged them can come back as a undead provided their will to escape the afterlife is strong enough."

"Rather than how or why this murderous hand has crawled out of the grave to kill us isn't important." Sparrow stated as he attempted to glare the witch teacher into submission. "But what I wanna know is why the hell didn't you help us!?"

"Your teacher is educating you on how to fight in a war. I wanted to know if he's been wasting his time or not." Saying that Mrs. Yaga knelled down to examine the hand, and immediately took note of the fact that the hand aggressively started to try and leap through the barrier to attack her.

"It may not like us, but it definitely hates you." Hunter commented taking a look at the hand before turning suspiciously to Mrs. Yaga. "Did you do something to someone and dump their body in the woods?"

"How about instead of pointing fingers we get to the bottom of who or what this thing belongs to." Saying that, the magic dome was turned into a magic sphere and was put into a iron vault, a group of Ever After Authorities came by later that day and took the 'evidence' into custody.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That he is. That it is. Thank you for saying so.

Zwei Eis: That they didn't. Good to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : Not much to talk about tonight, done reading for now and I'm going to go try to write, wish me luck. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Tamed Mutts

Mrs. Yaga was being stalled in her examination of the thing they picked up the other day by it's chronic suicidal aggression. Even with ten dwarfen guards standing over the thing just getting it to stay still long enough to actually be looked at was nigh impossible. And the headmaster had better things to worry about other than some giant monster randomly appearing from the woods to attack the school again, after all that was only one piece of whoever attacked them, one arms worth, less than a eighth of the whole thing and it did this much damage. He doubted they could take this thing on seven more times, or worst yet that it would come down on them with it's full power and wipe them all out. The question here became where or what did it come from, it appeared to be a piece of a warrior type undead, which shouldn't have been here since the school had been a fortress approximately three hundred years ago. Key word being three hundred years, it would have reared it's ugly head a long time before now. That just left the question of who.

"Headmaster Grim." A raspy voice echoed from the com speaker.

"Yes Mrs. Trollsworth?" The headmaster replied holding a finger over the speaker button.

"The Students have gathered in the auditorium." The Troll informed bluntly.

"I'm on my way."

Even though the damages to the school and minor frost bite suffered by his students was easily rectified the fact of the matter was that he still owed his students an explanation. Therefore he made his way to the auditorium and onto the stage in front of the podium where Apple was already addressing the student body, warming them up as it were.

"...and now a short word from our head master: Giles Grimm!" Apple stepped aside and allowed the grey fizzy haired old man to take her place on the stage.

"I am poor with speeches so I will be blunt. Yesterday we came under attack by a powerful undead creature with the ability to soak up it's surroundings and weaponize them to it's advantage." Facts that many among the student body were familiar with, thanks to Blondie that was. Best to get ahead of her before she starts spreading weird rumors around the campus. "Understand something, we do not believe that this will be a isolated incident. The magical forest is strictly off limits until further notice, all out door activities will be held on the far side of the school or not at all for the foreseeable future. Any further incidents of undead, ice based phenomena and items spontaneously coming to life and attacking the school will be reported immediately to me. Until such a time I believe the students of the school are safe several guards from different families will be on duty to ensure the safety of the students. Am I understood?"

"Headmaster." Apple, speaking on the behalf of what many were thinking, raised her hand in the air to speak. "Is the school safe?"

Giles took a deep breath as he chose his next words carefully.

"As many of you know, twenty years ago two of our students had a battle on these very grounds. One of the casualties of that battle was my brother, one of the students participating in that battle was also killed and the other declared clinically insane." Suddenly something occurred to Giles, though to most of the students it looked like he was just pausing for emphasis Apple was close enough to tell the difference. "As someone who has experienced lost I would not like any of your brothers, sisters, fathers and mothers to experience the same lost. If any of you no longer feel safe at this school, this is officially your first opportunity to leave the school, rest assured I will personally make sure that each and everyone of you arrive at a respectful institute where your full educational needs would be fulfilled." Impressive, he gave those who were legitimately scared a way out and cut off those who would use that as an excuse to skip school all in one go. "If you all will excuse me, I would like to discuss something I had just recalled."

Professor Hood had healing magic applied and his bones were forcibly welded back together using fire magic, thus he was effectively patched back together. He was joined by guidance councilor Maxwell Hatter and Mrs. Yaga.

"You look mighty confusticated today headmaster." Mr. Hatter stated his hands behind his back and a smile that evoked his colleague the Cheshire Cat.

"Your friend hasn't seen fit to read my mind today?" Giles asked referring to a voice that only those of one particular realm could hear.

"She's feeling mighty dramatic today." The Hatter stated giving off a shoulder shrug.

"Have you been able to identify the original owner of the arm?" Giles asked turning his attention to Mrs. Yaga.

"We require a fair bit more muscle to force the thing's cooperation." Mrs. Yaga stated letting out a sigh.

"I've sent my grand son to Riordan with it to get some experts to look at it. Hopefully there's something we can examine to figure out who or what this thing is." Professor Hood stated letting out a sigh.

"What about finger prints?" Giles asked as he narrowed down on his point.

"Finger prints? There's nothing left but bones, besides assuming that is he was dead within our predicted time period then there wouldn't even be record." Mrs. Yaga caught hold of the Headmaster's suspicious look. "You think he was killed after the school was founded? Like a student?"

"Not a possibility we considered. We'll have to look at..."

"No." Giles cut Professor Hood off with a voice of absolute certainty. "Just one. One who died one of the most violent death's in the school's history that left him in pieces, at the hands of a witch."

"Ah... SH...!"

* * *

Sparrow carried a cage made out of silicone reinforced by a silver wire mesh. Not a single trace of organic material in the whole thing. Nothing for this little monster to manipulate into a new body to try and kill them with. This facility dealt specifically with researching different kinds of undead. Most kinds of undead spells are based on pre-existing naturally occurring undead, a product of reverse engineering, that said they had already covered a number of broad categories so trying to make new kinds was rather redundant. Now-a-days it served as a sort of morgue when ever dead bodies started to get up and walk away they could bring them there and figure out the most effective way of dealing with them. Sparrow and ten fully armored dwarfs entered through the front door of the morgue, the doctor appeared to be finishing up on something else as she was closing one of the drawers.

"Is that the arm that attacked your school?" The black haired witch in a doctor's coat asked in a tone that implied she knew the answer.

"Yes. You the one who's suppose to examine it?" Sparrow felt something was off here, the body drawer wasn't closed all the way preventing a air tight seal, and was it just him or was that coat too big for her.

"Obviously. Put it on the table here." The doctor gestured to the metal table before her.

Sparrow put the cage on the table. The Doctor immediately opened the cage.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" A fork pinned the arm to the table as it tried to crawl away.

No it seemed to be trying to attack her. Sparrow in the meantime had whipped out his cross bow and took aim at the arm with specialized anti-undead potion arrows.

"Warn me next time you do that!" Sparrow shouted angrily.

"Are you really telling me this little thing gave you so much trouble? Pathetic." The Witch stated with a disappointed shake of her head. The witch used her teeth to rip out a cork from a red bottle and dumped it's contents all over the arm, resulting in a huge steamy mess being released into the air. "Did you never hear of healing to undead reaction before?"

"We didn't know it was undead when we went to confront it." Sparrow stated feeling like he was being insulted.

"And after?" The witch asked her tone of voice implying her conversation partner was running out of excuses.

"It kept freezing on us." Sparrow stated noticing that the damn thing finally stopped moving, the sod that had wrapped around it as makeshift muscles had turned into a soupy mess.

"Then you add enough salt that it can't freeze. Godmother who have you people got teaching you chem-myth-ry these days?" Using a pair of forceps the witch removed a ring from around the finger of the hand.

"Right." Sparrow had enough of being insulted for one evening so he started to look around.

He went over to the woman's desk and examined her belongings, everything was arranged on the right side, common for people who are right handed. But that lady used her left hand to work the forceps. He also saw a picture of a beagle on her desk.

"What's your dog's name?" Sparrow asked picking up the picture.

"Roger. What's it to you?" The doctor asked as she cleaned off the ring in a sink.

"I like dogs." Sparrow stated putting the picture down, the fact that she was here first and had ample opportunity to check the name on the picture didn't disprove her a suspect. The doctor brought the cleaned ring under a magnifying glass and confirmed the engraving on the inside.

"So... It was you." Simultaneously Sparrow opened the half closed door and revealed half unconscious man with a head wound moaning in pain.

"GRAB HER!"

At the same time Sparrow whipped around and tried to shoot the Witch she put up a magic barrier to block his shots. What she wasn't expecting was for one of the dwarfs to bring his halberd down on her head. What _he_ wasn't expecting was for that weapon to be caught and make a screeching sound as it was bent out of shape by pure brute force.

"So, the drunken beards have forgotten to be afraid of witches?" The halberd's head started to glow red with heat before it promptly started to melt into sludge. "I have been away for too long." Saying that the witch concentrated dark colored magic between her finger tips and let out a loud snap. All of the glass shattered in the building, Sparrow and the dwarfs had been knocked back with a tell tale ringing in their ears. Sparrow saw the distinctive high heeled boots of the one responsible walk pass his face.

* * *

"Uh oh." The Mad Hatter stated as he and the other staff arrived in the teacher's lounge.

"What is it?" Giles asked as he prepared a drink of coffee.

"I think our old Boogie man just made off with all the evidence of the walking corpse's identity." Giles let out a sigh as he put away the coffee and opened a cabinet with something much stronger inside.

* * *

Two of the Golem ships touched down in the air port at roughly the same time, one from Crescent Moon High, and another from Belfry Prep. Ramona stood in front of the oft ramp for Crescent Moon her beating stick ready to live to it's name sake, across from her Raven was waiting to greet the vampires from Belfry Prep preparing to give a bit more of a diplomatic welcome then what Ramona had in mind.

"A moment of your time please." Raven stated as she produced a see through magical barrier separating the two groups of students. "Given your opinion of the Wolves I suspect you might enjoy this."

Five men walked off of the air ship first, the alpha's of Crescent Moon High, the five strongest werewolves in their school, roughly equal in terms of offensive might and thus having reached a stalemate. Thus instead of constantly beating on each other in what amounted to a endless stalemate they had reached a truce in which they divide their school's population between themselves. That ended tonight.

"Why aren't you a pretty little thing?" One member of the group who positively oozed testosterone, not that it differentiated him from the others, as he gestured to put his arm around Ramona. "For a mutt that is."

"You only got one of those right." Ramona grabbed the other wolf's arm and gave it a squeeze as she removed it from her personal space. "I am neither pretty nor little: I'm your new alpha."

"Not even off the plane yet and we're already recruiting into our packs." The one who flirted with Ramona gave a cocksure smile to his compatriots. "Who wants first crack at her then?"

"You seem to misunderstand something." Ramona stated prompting the Alphas to turn around to face her. "I'm challenging all of you losers who couldn't even pick a Alpha for your school and instead quit and settled for a five way draw as the 'one true Alpha' of Crescent Moon."

The Alpha's all now started laughing.

"So you wanna be all our plaything eh? Suit yourself, you'd look like you'd be fine even as sloppy sec-!" A punch to the snout ended the stream of disrespectful remarks with a loud crunch. Immediately the clothes of the five alpha's disappeared into fur as they all simultaneously transformed into large hairy two legged beasts with a set of claws like straight razors and chompers like a bear trap.

"Is that it?" Ramona asked sounding rather disappointed. The nearest Alpha swung one of his claws at Ramona, she responded by stepping backwards, grabbing hold of the arm in question she delivered a solid blow to the upper part of his arm.

"That suppose to tickle?"

One of the Alpha's grabbed Ramona from behind while the other one she already hit tried to grab her with the legs that she moved to kick him with. Try being the keyword. The Alpha who Ramona punched found that the arm she punched no longer wanted to work for him, this gave her the opening to kick him in the jaw, and with a blast of air from her mouth she flipped over the one holding from behind, locked her legs around his head, and flipped him over into a pile driver.

"It's called a nerve punch you idiots, learn some bloody technique." Saying that Ramona grabbed hold of her stick and with a sweeping strike knocked her enemies to the ground, with a second strike they all received blows to their heads.

But the one that she pile drived was already back on his feet. He started a Dogpile with Ramona on the bottom and the others were soon to follow delivering repeated blows to the downed opponent.

"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!"

The Alpha's were blown off like they were hit with an explosion. Standing where they were standing was a new transformed Ramona, her red body was smaller then the others still, but her fur was thicker and via some kind of magic had woven itself into a tight weave that resembled kevlar.

"My Turn!"

Leaning over to a kneel, coiling like a wired spring with her ten foot long instrument of violence in hand, Ramona leaped into action. The stick, either end pointed to the sides of her body, had a head on collision with the Alpha's of either side of knocking them down hard.

"Is this it?" Ramona questioned while one of the Alpha's, by now his nose broken and his jaw partially dislocated, leaped up to grab Ramona's stick. "Is this the best that Crescent Moon High has got!?"

The Alpha tried to break the stick but glowing runes of magic reinforcing it prevented him.

"Where's the Real Fight!?" Ramona's next punch sent her opponent flying. "I've fought Minotaurs with the stomach flu that were tougher then you people!"

At the same time the other Alpha's grabbed hold of the mobile stair case they walked off of the air ship with and chucked it at Ramona as hard as they could. Ramona tanked the makeshift projectile and stopped it dead.

"Pathetic."

Then Ramona started to transform again, not into a comparatively human form, no she was not that merciful. She got bigger, dropped her stick as she dropped to all fours, took on the form that was ninety nine percent wolf, and one percent giant that made up a size most of the airship.

"COME ON! FINISH TRANSFORMING ALREADY!"

Ramona expected them to finish up their transformation into full wolves, but instead they didn't, not because they were looking down on her as Ramona believed, but because they couldn't. After all these were but tamed dogs, descended from slaves of Vampires who domesticated them through selective breeding, most if not all of their savagery bred out of them like the transition from wolf to dog.

"Errg. Pathetic."

Then Ramona seemed to grow further. No she was not using yet another transformation. But rather she was sucking in air and causing her mid section to inflate, psuedo hurricane force winds had formed as three out of five Alpha's picked up from the ground and lifted off into the air. Ramona bit down on one and smacked the other two aside with her paws, before that is she blew, fired the one in her mouth at one of the others with enough force that their collision smashed bones. Ramona walked forward, cornering the last Alpha, the one who had made such not so polite advances on her, he she had saved last. He made a desperate scrambled to limp away from her, only to run into Raven's magic barrier. The witch in question pointed behind the last man standing, turning around he saw set of glowing blue tinted grey eyes as hard and unyielding as steel stare down at him, growling menacingly. Then Ramona seemed to smell something, her features twisted in disgust before she shrunk back down to human form.

"Pathetic." Ramona turned around to retrieve her stick only to see that Crescent High's students had already vacated the airship, one handed her beating stick to her, before joining the other students kneeling on the ground to her in submission.

"ARROOROOOROOOOOOO!" The various students of Crescent High joined in on howling with Ramona.

By the time she had finished she noticed clapping coming from behind her, turning around she saw one of Belfry Prep's students giving her genuine applause. He dressed as a nobleman, shaggy black hair and red on black clothing with a odd rose motif.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ramona found something was off, chiefly the overwhelming urge to punch this guy, and she kinda doubted it was the usual Vampire Werewolf nonsense.

"Grr." One of the werewolves got up to attack the guy but Ramona used her stick to stop them.

"In my pack you either stand with the grace I allow you to or when I hold you on your feet by your throat. Am I making myself clear?" Once again the Wolf resumed kneeling in submission.

"Miss, if you could remove this annoyance so that I can greet your Alpha properly." The vampire asked looking to Raven with a smile that oozed with confidence. Ramona nodded to Raven and Raven removed the barrier. "Now miss If I could-" The vampire noble was cut off by the business end of Ramona's staff in his face.

"My name ain't miss pal, it's Ramona, Ma'am to you." Ramona stated barely contained murder in her voice.

"My apologies Ma'am. If you could remove that please." Ramona took the stick out of the Vampire's face allowing him a moment to compose himself by adjusting his ascot. "My name is Kieran Valentine, and it is a pleasure to see someone finally put those arrogant fools in their place." Which is a funny thing to say, since the most arrogant one here appeared to be him.

"I'm a safety commission officer you know." Ramona rested her stick on her shoulder. "Are any of you gonna have a problem with that?"

"Why would we? We vampires have employed Werewolves as our guard's for generations."

"Hmm." Something still didn't smell right here. "Drag those dimwits to the nurse's office, we'll discuss which one of you lot are joining me in the safety commission tomorrow."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That there is. No not really. Also no, and I told you to stop asking about this so now the answer is going to be no, now nor ever. Now you can keep asking this question over and over again slowly wearing away at my patience as I keep answering this question ad tedium, I can assure you it would be far less work to simply block you and give this matter the guillotine treatment.

Chimatigon: Soon.

Zwei Eis: True.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : Okay week's better, been curled up with the new 2019 anime to distract myself from how much life objectively sucks right now. Either way Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Man in a Monster

Morgan was sat on top of a rock cropping looking at a ring in her hand. It wasn't by any means magic, nor was it that old, the ruby lodged in the middle of it nor the gold that supposedly made up the lion's share of it wasn't even real. Yet for her it was nothing short of the third most important piece of jewelry she had ever laid her eyes on, the first two was hers and her husband's wedding bands.

"There you are." Speaking of which, Corvo appeared behind Morgan, his tone of voice indicating that he had went through a great deal of trouble to reach this point in time. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Imagine my surprise I come home from work only to find out that you went on the war path again."

"Raven isn't worried about me again is she?" Morgan asked as she threw the ring to Corvo.

"She's doing some renovations for the Dullahan, something about a couple of school's getting annexed, Bane has been taking meals to her at the school for days now. As far as she knows your back home playing with your dragons as we speak." Corvo looked down at the piece of jewelry Morgan had thrown him. "Did you come all the way over here for some trinket from your old school?"

"Read the inscription." Corvo brought the ring to his face and looked down at the inside of the ring. "'Ace Charming.' Am I suppose to know who that is?" Corvo asked sounding like Morgan came here to pick yet another fight with someone.

"Someone who I thought I would never have to deal with again." Morgan stated as her finger nails dug into the stone that she was sitting on.

"And why is that?" Corvo asked as he crossed his arms. "You always thought that someone from these parts might follow us into the new world: That's why you left behind those fail-safes remember?"

"Because, with all do respect to you, I killed him." Morgan stated as cracks formed in the rock she was holding on to. "I blew him into pieces, scattered him all over this entire forest in the process, sent his soul careening off to the afterlife, where after a few tense years I had assumed he had the common courtesy to stay."

"Isn't it usually the case that the dead walk because they never left the land of the living?" Corvo asked, he at least for the dead of him couldn't recall ever seeing the gates of the after life going in or coming out.

"There is, just as there are those that escape the after life after gaining the power to break their shackles." Morgan stated as she released her hold on what was left of the rock she was sitting on. "They're called Demons." Morgan immediately got up and locked over the very forest that she had scattered Ace's pieces around. "We have too little time and not enough information, to take Ace down we need to figure out what he managed to turn himself into. Hopefully we can stop him from putting himself back together again, that should buy us some time."

"'Buy us some time?' Hunting down every single piece of his body and destroying all of them is only just 'buy us some time?'" Corvo asked clear disbelief on his features at what Morgan was saying.

"He has survived in the harshest environment in the realms, he has against all odds accumulated enough power to fight his way out of that place, more recently he has constructed a pseudo body for himself by assembling together the random junk that was around him at the time and sent it back to his old stomping grounds in search of more unable to remember anything other than he hates witches. Yes, destroying the pieces of his body is only a temporary measure."

"Lovely, but what information are you going looking for? Aren't you suppose to be Omniscent or something?" Corvo asked cocking a imagined brow at his wife.

"Only when my source deems the time amusing to her." Morgan stated as she held her chin in her hand. "I need to go to the afterlife to try and figure Ace out, if possible I don't want to use the realm travel room back home and risk him following us there. Which also means I'm doing this the hard way."

"'The hard way?'" Corvo asked something about that phrase filling him with a ominous feeling of dread.

"It involves a bungee cable and a giant tree." Morgan replied bluntly.

"Nothing you say makes me feel better." As Corvo said that Morgan summoned her Grimm Dragon and flew off again. "I swear if I wasn't already a goner she would give me a heart attack one of these days." Saying that Corvo went about the process of figuring out how to follow his wife's wishes while she did something incredibly suicidal.

* * *

Sparrow used his teeth to pry out a cork from a vial of red liquid and drank some of the contents, red light briefly illuminated his form as his body was instantly healed and he cracked his neck, the sounds of the busy forest returned to him now that he was no longer deaf.

"Damn that feels good. Alright listen up cause here's the plan." Sparrow put the vial aside as he used a knife in his boot to pry open a barrel full of more of the red liquid, and promptly took a spade next to a pile of road salt, the people that he was talking to were a group of dwarfs who had also partaken in the undiluted health potion. "The lady who was oh so kind enough to explain this to us in as condescended manner as possible before promptly blowing our eardrums out is that if we don't want our undead killer potions to freeze up before it even comes into contact with the butt pain then we gotta mix in enough salt so that it can't. So I did a little research and our sweet spot seems to be little over three percent. So then we take salt like so..." Sparrow extracted a scoope's worth of salt. "We dump into potion barrels and mix..." The salt quickly dissolved in the red liquid, a process that was accelerated by Sparrow mixing it in. "We seal the barrels, load them into the catapult, attach vials of explosive liquid that gets incredibly unstable at high altitudes and chuck them miles into the air above the forest next to the school. They explode, distribute their payloads, everything that's dead but still moving in the forest melts into goo, we call it a day and go out for some pizza. Any questions?" One dwarf raised his hand in the air. "Yes?"

"I'd like pepperoni on mine."

"Everyone likes Pepperoni!" Sparrow snapped feeling like they completely missed the point. "Anything else?" Various hands went up into the air, though when Sparrow heard snickering he could only let out a sigh of exasperation. "Right then. Back to school it is then."

* * *

This was not a good thing. This was so very much not a good thing. Raven assigned the various computer nerds working at the school to find the most ideal couple to mend werewolf vampire relationships. What she saw right now scared her on so many levels it was not even funny.

"Ghoulia." Raven asked looking down at a zombie girl who even in spite of rotting flesh looked quite proud of herself right now. "Would you mind explaining to me the punchline behind this bad joke?"

"EHH?" The Zombie pulled out her tablet and began clumsily inputting something into it's text to speech translator.

 **"What's wrong with this pairing?"** The Zombie asked gesturing to the pictures of Ramona and Kieran on the large screen before her. **"Ramona might not be from crescent high but she's still the wolves new alpha. They all but worship her name."** Ghoulia explained the look on her face someone whose logic was infallible.

"But... this guy? Really?" Raven on the other hand looked like she was watching a train wreck in slow motion.

 **"'This guy' is known as Kieran Valentine, a Highly proliferate dater of girls who has been able to consistently woo virtually any girl that he meets. He woos Ramona, instant Romeo and Juliet without the awkward dying at the end part."** Ghoulia smirked having planned this out thoroughly.

"Oh don't be too sure. Remember that time Manny got laid up in a hospital for a week after getting hit by a truck?" Raven stated prompting the zombie to nod her head. "Do you also remember that Ramona and him suddenly stopped dating that night too?" Ghoulia nodded her head a second time, failing to take Raven's spoon feeding. "For the love of...!" Raven smacked herself in the face, wiped it off, and gave Ghoulia the best dead pan stare she could. "Manny cheated on Ramona, she huffed and puffed him so had she broke every bone in his body. So what happens to this plan of yours when this guy does that with Ramona?"

Romeo and Juliet ending, complete with war and awkward both sides dying at the end. Thus with a fair bit of reluctance Ghoulia tossed the picture of Kieran into the discard pile before moving onto the next part of the situation.

 **"Even if we do not utilize the experienced seducer, Ramona is still the most influential among the wolfs."** Ghoulia typed before she tapped her finger on her chin.

"Sadly as is usually the case the greatest peaks are the hardest to conquer." Raven commented letting out a sigh. "Alright what about the vampire side?" Thus Ghoulia brought up a rather depressing walk of vampire men. "Racist, Racist, idiot, nerd." Not Ramona's type. Not any of them. Raven often wondered if there was something hard wired into Ramona's brain that made her want to go after Arrogant high level alpha's, sadly being raised with human ideals and values she also would like someone who is interested in a monogamous relationship. Yet another occasion for Ramona to part someone from their teeth using that stick her mother enchanted for her. "That reminds me. Do you know where I can pick up some floor plans for the dorm rooms? Vampires and Werewolfs and the places they are to stay and all that Jazz."

"UGH!" Ghoulia sent Raven over a file, who in turn used compact mirror that she used as a note pad to examine it's contents. "Floor Plans for the dorms, oh and here's where Mom put the remodeler. Thanks Ghoulia!" Shouting that Raven went ran her way out of the dungeons. "Now the instruction manual for the remodeler should be in mom's office. The air bus should have left by now, so I guess that means I get to go with plan B."

To clarify, after Nevermore stowed away inside of Raven's clothes during a big event for the school the dragon subsequently made a huge ruckus chasing after a student who took a piece of meat she had her eyes on burning through six banners scorching five lockers and leaving particularly smelly mess in the auditorium. Thus the decision was made to confine the beast to stables whenever she came to the school, as a added bonus Raven was even given a horn that she could use to summon the beast to her location. Since said horn was the size of a desk and bolted in place that location just so happened to be at the air bus docks. Raven sucked deep, and blew into the horn with a Earth shaking rumble on par with anything Ramona could punch out. Nevermore flew over the forest accelerated by the force of speed type magic buffs and landed down in front of Raven.

"Alright Nevermore, we just need to go home and get something from Mom's office." Raven hopped onto her dragon's back and flew off into the forest, the dragon lighting the way through the dark skies with her fire breath. The pair landed on the balcony, where a very displeased looking banshee was waiting for them. In retrospect she likely saw Nevermore leave, or saw her light their way back to the tower, either way. "Uh... Hi Bane." It would seem that Raven wasn't getting out of this without a full stomach.

Hence she and her dragon were left waiting in the penthouse's lounging area while Bane got their supper ready. However something was off about the pent house, or more accurately the fridge, Raven saw Bane open the fridge where she saw three steaks in the fridge, enough for Raven, Bane and her mother, as well as bottle full of basilisks poison for her father. Those things were prepared days ago: where were everyone? It was normal for Mom to be called off to anyone of a dozen share holder meetings in the middle of the day. But her father on the other hand? Unless war had broken out some where in the world, again cause for concern, then he should've been here too.

"Bane." Raven looked directly at her family's loyal majordomo and asked her a question of some importance. "Did something happen to my parents?" The Banshee was silent, it wasn't unusual given her condition, but it still spoke volumes.

After Raven ate she went into her mother's office. To her surprise she learned that the realm travel room was active, a clever contraption that Morgan invented using a series of cleverly concealed mechanisms to facilitate travel between different worlds. Preset coordinates were sealed inside of snow globes, each one representing somewhere Morgan considered safe in each of the worlds that she visited. Where ever she wants to go she would take that place and put it into a slot carved into a wooden table, then by pulling on the cord on a nearby light that snow globe would light up and deliver her to a identical room in the location depicted in that snow globe, or maybe it was the whole room that got transferred over she wasn't sure with her mother's logic some days. To Raven's surprise she discovered a set of coordinates already locked, for the castle where her Baba currently lives in her mother's Home land of Riordan. Activating the lamp, the entire room was submerged into a blizzard of blinding white light and when Raven emerged she discovered herself in the same room as before. And yet looking out the nearby window revealed a far different landscape. Long gone was the sprawling forest where her mother conducts her business, having given way to urban housing with various multi-floor complexes and shops in a market place. Then Raven heard knocking on the door and opened it to reveal the familiar face of one of her grandmother's servants, a dark elf named Tom.

"Tom, do you know if my Mom's been through here within the past couple of days?"

"I think you need to speak with your grand mother now." Tom stated as he stepped aside to lead Raven and her draconic companion away.

Raven's grandmother Jadis was the spitting image of Morgan, with exception to the red hair that grew past her shoulders as oppose to the black that didn't make it past Morgan's neck. The witch was sat in her thrown room, someone from one of the neighboring kingdoms had deign to send a messenger her way.

"...If I bring my army into your lands, I will destroy your farms, Slay you people and raze your city." The court appointed reader of letters stated reading from the scroll in question.

"Scribe." Jadis stated directing her attention to the man who sat next to her chair who dutifully got out a pen and paper for Jadis. "'IF.'" The scribe immediately put down the pen, picked up a stamp, and slammed it into the paper producing the word If in Capitals, Bold, Italics and several under underlines. Having received the summary of the letter he was to 'write' he promptly folded it up and placed it into a envelope before giving it to the messenger who promptly went to take the letter to where he got the last one. "Who was it again that felt the need to boost their ego today?"

"Count Dupries. Should we have the letter accompanied by a undead battalion?"

"No need to be so overly dramatic, The Cerberus that my daughter gave to me for my birthday last summer probably could use some exercise though." Jadis stated prompting the messenger to bow his head as he went to fetch the creature in question.

"Your majesty, your grand daughter is here to see you." Tom stated giving a short bow to Jadis.

"Three in as many days? Now that is surprising. Send her in." As Tom left Jadis walked over to the balcony to look down at her city.

"Baba, good to see you in good health." Raven stated as she walked over to the woman in question.

"A grandmother I might be but it'll be a good couple hundred years before I start showing my age." Jadis looked quite amused as she watched a huge three headed dog with a chain wrapped around it's body coming from each head walk out the front door of the castle being led by a group of undead. "You really do need to tell me where she keeps finding these things."

"I think she breeds them mostly. I still remember when Baskerville down there was still just a puppy, he and Nevermore use to play in the forest together." By play Raven meant that her dragon would chase a three headed puppy around shooting fire balls at it, course the beast was originally bred to withstand hellish temperatures so it seemed to regard it as little more than a game of fetch.

"That might explain why it's so overly friendly to the dragons. Either way what brings you to my neck of the woods? Were you looking for company after your mother left you alone in her tower again?"

"In a manner of speaking. I was wondering why Mom and Dad suddenly left the tower the other day. The Headmistress got me to stay over night at school for a couple of days and I was worried that neither of them seemed to mind."

Jadis took her granddaughter, hugged her to her side, and gave a annoyed eye roll aimed at her daughter, and she had the gall to accuse her of being a neglectful parent. Then again when Morgan was her daughter's age she had to get weekly counseling from the Hatter because the constant talking of the narrator was driving her mad.

"Either way. Your father at the very least was kind enough to inform me that your mother and he has some business to attend to in Ever After with a old associate. But it has been some time since I got to spoil my grand daughter, and I'm expecting some company over the weekend." Saying that Jadis led Raven away to their guest rooms.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Again, sorry about that, it was bit of a bad week.

Zwei Eis: That she does.

Dark Diamond 16: I liked it too, and yes it was her.

DJ: Good to see you again. You don't have to it was Morgan. That they did. Hopefully you'll find out soon. Thank you for saying so!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now, little behind in my writing of which I hope to have rectified by next week. So Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Hell Walker

Sparrow was busy winding up the catapult and readying a drum to use it to fling it into the air. Apple, deeply confused by this course of action, went over to him to ask.

"Aren't students not allowed in the courtyard for the time being?" Sparrow asked as he maneuvered the barrel into place.

"Isn't that literally what you are and where your at?" Apple asked cocking a suspicious brow at Sparrow.

"Difference being that I'm contributing to the problem being solved." Sparrow stated gesturing to the catapult. "Now if you excuse me I have to go dump salty health potions all over the forest now."

"Salt? Your gonna ruin the plant life of the forest just to kill this thing?" Apple asked an incredulous look on her face.

"A educated gamble. Best case scenario the healing power of the potion will counteract the toxicity of the salt on the plant life."

"And the worst case scenario?" Apple asked glaring at Sparrow suspiciously.

"This catapult jams, the next icy super undead golem pops out made out of crud ten times worst then what the last one was and we all get killed along with the forest and all of your animals friends that you're getting to take safe refuge on the other side of the school."

"Huu." Apple let off an exasperated sigh and shook her head, then she saw that she missed one of the animals in question, a cute little bunny rabbit that had wandered out of the forest. "Hello, how did I miss you?" Walking over and picking up the rabbit Apple noticed that she was wearing a little top hat which led to only one logical conclusion. "Bunny?" At once in a poof of rainbow colored smoke the bunny rabbit was replaced by a white haired girl with bunny ears and a top hat.

"Hello! Letter for Apple White!" Saying that Bunny transformed back into a rabbit and went down the hole.

"Huh. Lizzie's Birthday party." Apple commented walking away from the hole Bunny went down, completely ignorant to the odd patterns the plants around it started to take.

* * *

In the mean time someone was doing something utterly insane, with all do apologies, ludicrously stupid even.

"You're opinion's been noted voice." Morgan snapped as she finished tying a rope around her neck, against the advice of what most people would interpret to be literally every fiber of their being screaming at them to stop what they're doing immediately. "Really? Because I thought that when most people start hearing voices in their heads they try their best to ignore them." Morgan stated as she stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. On ground level the numerous fairies that inhabit the area looked up in the air to see someone standing on top of their tree. Said person promptly jumped off the side of the tree, the rope trailing behind her, before promptly causing her neck to snap once that rope had wrung taught.

* * *

Morgan's soul, rudely ejected from her body, found itself hanging from a completely different tree one located in the wood of suicides, _a place where people who jump off of the side of the world tree and snap their necks usually go_.

"Oh quit being such a worried wart why don't you." Morgan growled as she cut the rope she was hanging from. A group of Harpies came over to protest her actions, and for their troubles found themselves blocked by a magical barrier. "Firstly lets set up base camp." Morgan twirled her fingers in the air and produced a chair from the wood and a mirror from liquid extracted from the plant life as she set about _getting comfortable in the middle of the afterlife!_ "Now you know how I feel dealing with you all these years." Morgan formed a ice mirror as she set about hacking into the database the gods used to keep track of their dead and damned. "'Ace Charming.'" Entering that name in the search engine Morgan was only a little surprised to see that her search result turned up individuals in the dozen. "Damn you people and your naming logic!" Morgan simultaneously cursed the entire charming family tree at the same time before she resumed getting back to work. "Alright I know the day you died you miserable pain in my rear end." Morgan this time conducted a more thorough search including the day that she had killed her target and she got a more detailed accord. "Valhalla!? If I knew you were in Heaven I would've just dropped in on the Aesir and saved myself all this trouble." Morgan muttered pointedly forgetting that the news report said that Ace was living in Cocytus and escaped from Tartarus. "Right... so what did you do to get sent there?" Ace Charming, died in Combat against the thrice damned perverter of nature and the will of the gods Morgan Konigan. "So I get three consecutive sentences in Hell and you get to go to Heaven you miserable little bastard!?" Morgan continued to steam as she did further research on Ace. "'Flunked out of Ulfheojar training, killed several established servants of heaven, was declared a traitor to god and got punted down to the deepest pit of hell Cocytus.' Serves you right." Committed several mass killings against his fellow demons in the name of harvesting their crystalized power and thus was sentenced to Tartarus for thirteen centuries. "Serves you right you bloody murderer." Snapping like that Morgan continued to peruse the information only to stop, not because she found what she was looking for but because she ran out of information to read. "Oh come on this is a government database! Why the hell am I getting cut..." Then a thought occurred to Morgan. "Riiiight. This again." Morgan stood up, brushed herself off, and braced herself.

Suddenly a centaur came crashing through the woods and slammed a spear into Morgan's side. She caught the weapon, bent over backwards, and promptly kicked the centaur over her head so hard that he was sent flying before Morgan promptly leaped back to her feet.

"So long as I can get them before they can get me I'll be good." Then as if waiting for something Morgan looked off and up to her side. "Hint Hint."

Now she wants my help. Three Harpies circled above Morgan readying to dive at her, and were surprised to say the least when a tree was chucked through the air and had a head on collision with all three of them. Now that Morgan was done bullying the locals she could focus on getting out of there and back to the land of the living.

"I'm not leaving until I have the information I came here for! And need I point out that none of this would have been necessary if you had given me the information I wanted in the first place!" Morgan snapped accusingly clearly not understanding the fact that _this is hell and no one wants to go here!_ "Oh quit your belly aching, Cocytus is that way." Well if your just gonna ignore everything I'm gonna do or say anyway.

* * *

" _Wow it sounds like you got it rough._ " Bunny thought while she enjoyed a cup of chamomile tea with Apple.

"Something wrong with your tea Bunny?" Apple asked looking at the rabbit eared girl confused.

"Oh... nothing you need to worry about." Bunny stated waving Apple off nervously. "You think that contraption over there is gonna work?"

"Eliminating the undead that attacked the school is important and all, but my main concern is the consequences of dumping several barrels full of unknown possibly toxic liquid all over the forest." Apple commented as she scratched her chin. "As long as that thing is coming out in pieces then could we just spray it with that goo that Sparrow brought back with him in those barrels?" Apple asked while she scratched her chin.

"You can't just let it endanger the school Apple!" Bunny stated scolding Apples highly reckless sounding train of thought. "Huu. You're right. Well even if big climatic battles is what use to happen in the stories it's better that these get nipped in the bun before it reaches that stage." Apple stated as she sipped her tea all lady like.

"But speaking of big climatic battles, what do you think that guy's doing here?" Bunny asked pointing to a warrior that was leaning against a tree watching the catapult set up proceed. "Looks a little familiar, but what's with that taste in armor?"

Horns, arm spikes, black armor if Apple didn't know better she would think this was one of Riordan's undead Generals.

"Wait, why is a Draug here?" Apple immediately got up and walked over to the black clad warrior. He seemed to take notice of her presence and turned his head to see her. "Uh... your one of the Draug's that work for Jadis right?" Apple asked as she attempted to awkwardly start the conversation. "What was your name? Corvo?"

"We don't work for her, think of us as a series of independent contractors." The undead replied as he didn't even bother looking at Apple. "Right. Are you here to help with the undead that's been attacking the school lately?" Apple asked as she decided to skip over matter's of the undead's name and his place of employment.

"I am here to watch." Corvo replied still watching Sparrow and his work. "I have a personal grievance with that undead, and I hope to see him gone this day." Corvo stated as Sparrow launched the first of many barrels over the woods.

* * *

"If you are under the impression that watching the problem be temporarily delayed is going to do anything but distract me you are sadly mistaken." Morgan stated, sat on top of a pile of centaur corpses... "They're not dead, this is the land of the dead it's physically impossible." ...from a top a pile of unconscious centaurs having already flown over the eighth circle, blasted harpies, battled horse bodied warriors... "Are you going to keep talking about that or are you going to talk about something important now?" ...Morgan was reading a file that she stole from a outpost of valkyries which detailed the exact nature of the trials of what Ace had become while he was in Valhalla, basically heaven's warrior academy.

For starters it made mention of a variant of Ulfheojar training where instead of channeling a wolf's spirit to assume the form of a werewolf he instead made use of something far more dangerous which had clung to him from the time that he was still alive...

"Bloody Murderer."

After he flunked out of training on account of severe crippling physical weakness he then attempt to _eat_ several of his former superiors was then chucked down to the deepest layer of hell Cocytus where the traitors are buried in ice along with all the other fallen angels.

"Angel. Yeah right."

There he made a giant pest of himself by hacking his way through the ranks of the demons attempting to accumulate enough raw power to escape from hell thus prompting even the demons to say they had enough and lock him inside of Tartarus prison where...

"Oh this again." Morgan was not cut off this time by someone actively hacking the system to counter her hacking, but rather by the fact that someone appeared to have destroyed the information in the physical file. "Fine it looks like I'm going to Tartarus to get my answers." Morgan stated uttering a statement of such deep and profound madness that not even the omniscent narrator dared to watch further.

* * *

"Well this is the last one." Sparrow stated assessing his handiwork for the day. All but one of the barrels full of health potion had yet to be chucked into the woods, the only area left was the one closest to where they had been working for which reason it was saved for last.

"Well last one left to go." Sparrow commented as he wound up the crank on the catapult and readied to toss the latest barrel into the air.

Thus with a loud thunk the barrel went sailing through the air and once it had reached the appropriate height, exploded dispersing it's payload down on the forest below. What they hadn't counted on was Bunny though. How the hole to wonderland she hadn't closed was leaking small amounts of riddlish magic into the air, which then mixed with the rain of undead killing the potion and as is the nature of wonderland turned into it's complete and total opposite as the liquid dripped down below the soil. Said liquid seeped into a rib bone, and is also the nature of riddlish, the surrounding area was also affected as the essence of the bone was fused into the soil, muscle, more bone, nerves and above all a beating heart, all started to form.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Thanks for understanding. Not particularly no.

Zwei Eis: Thank you for saying so but question, I know that % means percent but to what percent are you addicted because yah didn't mention that part.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** : Nothing much to say right now. Been thinking about the idea of doing a Shield Hero Fic for a little while now. Thoughts would be appreciated. Also my apologies, but I thought I post this this morning, or yesterday more likely. I need sleep. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: When One Angers Gods

Morgan walked through the halls of Tartarus, the place was kept surprisingly clean, in spite of the large amount of violent thugs that ran around trying to club each other into submission, the unfortunate thing was the inmates were the primary way that the inmates were kept there. The front door was open and the dog had the day off, if the lunatics stopped bludgeoning themselves long enough to realize that then they could escape. Morgan however suspected it was very much not by their own volition that they acted in this way, so she needed to make sure that she didn't trip any of the many booby traps planted there by the gods. Which was rather difficult, since her goal was to get to the office of the local god.

"I'm not turning back if that's what you mean to do." Morgan prompting a irritated Narrator to simply play along with her schemes.

Course it wasn't just the inmates that Morgan would have to worry about. Here Tartarus itself was her greatest enemy, a winding twisting maze composed entirely of golem enchanted stone that shifted itself to hide the way out and which grew progressively worst the farther out of it you travel.

"Meaning that everything that I should have to worry about it is going to be on the other side of that wall." Morgan commented as she sized her task up and down. "What else?"

The maze was filled to the brim with all manner of warped and twisted creature, beings that have inflicted countless suffering upon one another since the dawn of time and therefore have been altered beyond imagination. Aside from them though there was also the series of death traps designed to horrifically maim anyone who stumbles across them.

"Good to know. Anything else I should know about?" Perhaps most treacherous of all are the traps disguised as gifts: a chair that would cause the user to forget everything, fruit that binds the person's very soul in place, water that would cause suffering unimaginable, cursed weapons meant to harm the user and aide the enemy.

"Don't indulge in the local delicacies, got it." Saying that Morgan knocked on the door, by which it should be noted means that she whipped out a ax wand and hit the door with a spell so hard that she ended up blowing a hole big enough for her to fit through it.

* * *

It had been several hours since Raven arrived in the castle, with little else to do she was studying the designs for the remodler and through the realm travel room was in contact with Mrs. Bloodghoul.

"Your mother isn't home?" The Headmistress confirmed cocking a suspicious brow.

"No. I think she used the realm travel room, and all that trying to follow her did was get me cornered by my grandmother." Raven could only let out a exasperated sigh. "The logic behind this thing is simple enough, but making the dorms bigger is gonna require additional raw material, can we get someone to harvest from the forest and the quarries?"

"I'll let the contractors know. Did your grandmother mention where you mother went that was so important so to suddenly run off?" Mrs. Bloodghoul asked cocking one brow in the air.

"No she didn't. Truth be told I'm beginning to doubt that she knows." Raven mentioned letting out a sigh.

"A word of warning my young friend." Raven turned to face the headmistress whose face had suddenly turned grim. "The harder that someone tries to run away from their past the more vicious and the more terrifying it becomes when it catches up with you. Know that your mother crossed three realms trying to escape from hers." Saying that the Dullahan principal closed the line of communication, leaving behind a pile of school work for Raven to do.

"Huu. I feel a suspicious lack of gratitude." Raven stated as she settled in for another sleepless day.

Or rather night as Raven noted looking out the window, the rotation of the sun was kinda off in this world, according to her interface this should have almost been day out but it was getting increasingly darker out. Assuming that Raven didn't want to mess up her sleep schedule she'd have to wake up in the day time in order to work on the interface and do her school work. Maybe she should leave a message for Apple, she should live somewhere in this realm after all.

* * *

Several warped beings dragged in a bloodied and bruised body into the office chambers of the god in chief of this realm. He was maimed, horrifically so, acid burns covered much of his face, and what wasn't burned had a long flowing beard coming off of it. Aside from that he wore a suit, adding a dignified atmosphere to his surroundings even as he lounged on his throne sorting mountains and mountains of paper work. And yet, he looked away from that impossible mountain of work ahead of him when he saw Morgan brought before his feet.

"Morgan Konigan, the so called Queen of the Monsters." The God in question put the scroll he was reading aside so that he might address the one brought before him. "Welcome to my domain your majesty, please have a seat, I and my colleagues have been waiting a very long time to meet you." Hades stated as he brought up another scroll. "I mean after all: you cheated death." As Hades explained he produced a scroll listing Morgan's numerous offences made against him and his fellow gods. The length of paper started approximately fifteen feet in the air where Hades sat and reached all the way to the floor where Morgan had been brought to answer to the aforementioned lengthy list of offences, totaling about twenty feet. "First you launch numerous campaigns against your fellow meat sacks, you send them down here in the hundreds, and just when we are on the brink of having your miserable soul join them, you punt it off backwards through your own time line and take every life you sent to us with you. What's worst is that you don't bother to send them back to us." The scroll slurped back up as Hades summoned a gavel. "Is there anything you would like to say for yourself before I sentence you to a eternity in the City of Dis?"

"Are you sure that you have all of the charges recorded?" Morgan asked which in turn prompted a scowl to appear across Hades face.

"Where did you find her?" Hades asked a ominous feeling have appeared in his guts.

"Outside of the armory, naturally we stopped her before she could get inside." One of the guards stated boasting proudly.

"How did she get all the way to the armory without anyone noticing?" Hades asked glaring at his minions with blatant suspicion.

"I had this." With a snap of her fingers Morgan produced a roman helmet, bronze, detailed magic carvings, and a red mohawk out of the top. Hades minions immediately reacted with outrage readying their spears to skewer Morgan at all sides.

"Pluto's Helm of Invisibility!" Hades snapped as he started to get out of his chair.

"But wait I come with a two for one special." At this Morgan made a second helmet appear in her other hand, this one a full steel that came down on the sides with a Y shaped hole for the mouth and eyes.

"YOU DARE!"

"I dare!" For those who couldn't tell, what Morgan held in her hands were the legendary Helmet of Invisibility of Hades and the Helmet of Invisibility of his Roman counterpart Pluto. "You boast and brag about how your prison is 'impregnable!' About how no one has ever escaped from here! Someone from my past who should be imprisoned here has escaped to the land of the living, and if your hype is to be believed then the only way that can happen is if you let him!" The guards moved in closer to subdue Morgan and she moved the two helmets until they were an inch apart. "Don't move. I assume that you all are aware of what a Greek magic Roman magic reaction looks like?" To recap, Greek and Roman magics were the mystical equivalent to matter and anti matter. Like matter and Anti-matter if the two come into contact with each other the end result is usually an explosion several miles wide and deep. "One of two things are going to happen here, I tap these two helmets together, as is the nature of the underworld we'll all survive, but your precious Tartarus will be turned into a crater, all of your inmates will escape, and your fellow gods of death will descend upon you like ravenous vultures and draw and quarter whatever is left of your lands. Not to mention you'll lose the one tool you need to hide from them." Hades nails dug into the arms of his chair as he forcibly sat himself back down.

"Or?" Hades asked his voice a barely contained mass of rage.

"I want everything you have on Ace, all the training he went through, every violation on his soul you inflicted, every soul he has devoured fighting his way out of this realm! And once I have it I will return to the living where I will tear his soul to pieces until there is _nothing_ left for him to come back from! Am I making myself clear!?" Morgan raged the thorough violation of having this _assassin_ sent after her and her family known.

"Hmm. Fine. But I will have my property returned to me." Hades stated his finger indicating his helmet. "What you must realize by now is that Ace has had three stages to his existence."

* * *

On the edge of Ever After, as the sun was coming up, a hand dug it's way out of a womb formed in the Earth and 'birthed' a nude adult. But he wasn't human, far from it.

 _"First is the one you are most familiar with: what he retains when he was still alive. His Martial Arts training he received from your school is still intact as is his original Knack 'love' as he likes to call it."_

The creature that clawed it's way out of the ground grew wings and a tail before taking off through the sky.

 _"But of more interest to you is what he received from my 'Heavenly Associates' normally they like to teach their thugs how to channel the spirits of Bears, Wolves and Boars. But he had something different clinging to him going into Valhalla: the soul and consciousness of your dragon clinging to him in the form of a curse dragging him down and weakening him from within. When he couldn't compete he washed out of their little program, then he went looking for a way to compete so he started eating his fellow recruits to obtain their existing divinity that they had already developed."_

The man dragon took a break from flying and made a camp in the woods, by freezing over the woods that he had landed in.

 _"Lastly let's not forget what happened to him when he got down here. The Heavens did not look kindly on his actions, so they called him a traitor and punted him down to Cocytus where he took in the native icy environment and learned how to manipulate it, but not even Lucifer could tolerate his actions forever so he was sent here, where he merely continued to build up his power."_

* * *

"Perhaps the most dangerous aspect left is what he'll become now that he's left my realm, if past experience is any indication he'll likely become even more powerful. He was certainly more determined than most trying to escape from here, and the fact that he wanted your head too?" Hades chuckled darkly at that. "Oh that was too good an opportunity to pass up!" The god's mood seemed to die down after recalling present circumstances. "Well, now you know what is going on. Escort her out of my realm, but do make sure I get my property back before she leaves."

With that said Morgan turned around and stormed away, being quickly followed by the guards at a safe distance.

* * *

Morgan awoke with a jolt, in direct contrast to how she remembered leaving her body she laid comfortably in a bed, hook up to machinery designed to keep her bodily functions working. As Morgan stripped herself of tubes and wires she heard a familiar voice coming off from the side of her.

"Back from your little jaunt down below?" Morgan turned to the source of the voice and was greeted by the familiar sight of the Fairy Queen.

"Good to see you again Titania." Morgan stated as she went over to get dressed.

"I don't know what our relationship was like in your original timeline but you were never my student in this timeline." The Fairy Queen stated letting out a sigh.

"But we are friends." Morgan corrected while she got her suspenders in place.

"Only because you hid in the teachers lounge at every possible opportunity and didn't make any other." Titania stated letting out a sigh.

"Would you have preferred the alternative?" Morgan asked cocking a brow while she got her coat on.

"The one that you proposed? No." Titania stated as she let out a sigh. "Are you done hanging yourself? Did you find what you were looking for by antagonizing the gods of the dead? They hate you you do realize this right?"

"I'm use to it." Morgan stated as she put her hat on.

"Not to this." Titania corrected shaking her head. "You may have fought against a man who thought himself a god or a devil or the like in your original timeline, but this is very much a different kind of animal."

"So they're mad at me because I decided not to be a insane unhinged terrorist dumping people by the bucket load into their grimy little mitts?" Morgan asked cocking a brow suspiciously at her teacher.

"It could also be that you refer to their divine hands which were used to shape entire realms as 'grimy little mitts.'" Titania could only let out a sigh.

"Allegedly shaped entire realms. You'll recall that I use to dissect animal corpses in my free time, there are far too many irrelevant components inside of their bodies to be the product of someone's design." Morgan stated arms crossed.

"Oh I didn't say that they did it on their own. It took them about seven days to gather and fuse together the raw materials into their little realms, but it took thousands of years for their little art project to become inhabitable. After that they repeatedly slaughtered the creatures that came to inhabit it in a exercise in selective breeding until they took forms that they had deemed suitable." Titania stated crossing her arms.

"Creation through destruction. No wonder Robert thought himself a god." Morgan muttered with a eye roll.

"He's dead you know." Titania stated looking at Morgan sadly. "He died years ago without you to help sustain him."

"Finally some good news. Ace is back, our gambit didn't work, he's probably on his way here now." Morgan stated turning to look at Titania straight in her eyes.

"I'll have the border reinforced. But Morgan, this is a monster of your making, dealing with him is your responsibility alone." Titania stated seriously as she locked eyes with Morgan.

"Believe you me: that was the plan."

* * *

Professor Hood had gathered some of the other teachers in the courtyard. Mrs. Yaga leaned down and examined the liquid in the hole, goopy and milky and all kinds of shades of ominous.

"Embryonic fluid." Mrs. Yaga confirmed as she wiped her hands off and stood up. "Unless someone has decided to use the grounds as their own personal testing grounds we may have a problem."

"It's Ace." The Mad Hatter stated in one of the few occasions that buck toothed smile of his was off his face.

"Are you certain?" Giles asked looking at the Wonderlander suspiciously.

"The omniscent voice of my people's gods seems to think so." The Hatter replied dryly.

"Why didn't it tell us this was happening sooner?" Professor Hood asked glaring suspiciously at the Hatter.

"Because you got curb stomped by his arm once already, and what he wants is not here. Currently he is far away from civilization which gives us enough time to find a way of dealing with him." The Hatter stated, to the irritation of his fellow teachers they found he was correct.

"Hatter, never hold anything back from us again." Professor Hood warned darkly.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: A soul is our core, the base foundation to which all else is built upon, things like personality and emotions are shaped over a period of time, but the core remains the same and immutable.

Zwei Eis: That it would. The difference here is that whereas the first one was a story about Raven, this one is a story about Morgan. The Disney problem, as it's known, is that it tends to display parents as either absent, dead, or evil in order to make way for their offspring protagonists. Incredibles 2 is in my opinion the movie that seeks to correct this issue with it's main protagonist being a mother, and this fic can be thought of as my response to watching that movie.

DJ: The Tech Portion in magi-tech is designed to regulate the magical energies found inside of whatever manner of contraption the magic has been written into, circuit boards to focus energy, subroutines to manage complex spells, but if you have enough control over it then you don't need the tech portion. That and Morgan was helped by two factors, the first being that she was hacking into a pre-existing system with it's own support routines that she could draw upon, and the second is that it gave her location to her enemies so they were letting her do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now, something I know that I've been saying a lot lately but there's been no overt developments in my life. Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Depths of Rage

Apple had packed a bag for the weekend, between the hectic chaos during the last couple of days and the fact that it was now the weekend Apple intended to take full advantage of the magical portal that led literally all over Hel and Creation. Hel was in fact her destination, the ironically named capital of Riordan where her mother's God Mother and the queen of the land of Riordan Jadis Konigan lived.

"Are you sure that this is the wisest time to leave?" A certain fairy who was leaning up against the wall where the travel mirror was embedded stated looking at Apple suspiciously. "Forgive me for doubting our 'wise student body president' but isn't the day after a attack by a Draug a rather horrid time to leave on a sabbatical?"

"I'm getting our 'Evil Queen' back. A little extra fire power wandering around campus should be just the thing we need to chase off anymore ghouls that come out of the forest." Apple stated as she programmed her destination into the mirror.

"Sure, and your girl friend coming back home to visit over the weekend has nothing to do with it." Faybelle stated with a eye roll.

"What!?" Apple asked her face scrunched in outrage.

"Fuu." Faybelle face palmed before she promptly pushed Apple through the Mirror. "It's a miracle the species survives." The fairy could only shake her head in annoyance. "No wonder they have arranged marriages."

* * *

Apple brushed herself off after having been rudely pushed through towards the other side of the mirror and began making her way through the town of things that people normally run away from very fast. Arriving at the front gate Apple flashed the Ogre in a security guard's uniform a diplomatic pass, using a enchanted bracelet the Ogre assessed Apple and confirmed that she didn't have any dangerous items on her person or in her bag before a Dark Elf led her inside.

* * *

"He's making his way towards the boarder?" Jadis asked looking through a magic mirror.

"Based on the number of dead animals we keep finding: yes." A man who bore a resemblance to Sparrow stated as he drew Jadis's attention to what was some animal and was now a indiscriminate mass of meat and bone.

"Did he even eat any of that?" Jadis asked looking to the mass of flesh.

"I found bite marks, I think. He might need a dentist." The current Robin Hood stated looking at the carcass again. "Find out who is killing my animals." Jadis stated as she face palmed herself. "If it isn't Ace just kill them."

"And if it is Ace?" Robin Hood asked in a very poignant tone.

"Call me and run away as fast as you can in the other direction. In that order." Jadis stated before the bell that indicated the presence of company arriving rang.

"Come in!" Jadis shouted while she dismissed the call with a wave of her hand. The door opened and Jadis's servant allowed Apple inside the court room, who in turn ran over and hugged the woman.

"It's good to see you again!" Apple stated releasing her great god mother.

"It's only been what like a month since you last came to visit?" Jadis asked as she affectionately petted Apple's head. "Well, even though I say that I was pretty happy when my grand daughter showed up the other day."

"Raven's here too?" Apple asked looking quite surprised.

"Arrived here just the other night." In spite of the nature of the good news, the arm rest on Jadis's chair screamed as Jadis strangled it in a death grip. "That daughter of mine...!" Then Jadis saw how scary she was being so she forcibly calmed her emotions down. "Hmm hm. My daughter had some business to attend to in this realm, so she dropped my grand daughter off with me to visit for a little while." Jadis leaned back into the chair and folded her hands together. "She's been asleep for the night and into the morning, she seemed somewhat overworked when she got here and she mentioned having to try and decipher one of her mother's contraptions." For reference sake, this was the same person who transfigured the key for her journal into a knife, god mother knows what happened to that, complexity was not a flaw for Morgan, it was a design feature meant to keep her secrets safe. She had plenty of practice. "I'll have to ask Tom to take you to Raven's room, for now I was in the middle of a mirror conference with one of my subordinates, and by the looks of things he's trying to get back to it." Jadis stated while looking down on the blinking light of her mirror.

"Another thing. Is Duchess done with her tutoring? With that thing wandering around we might need her back." Apple stated looking mighty concerned.

Once the Elf led Apple away again Jadis hit the play button on her mirror.

"HE'S HERE! THE BLOODY BASTARD IS HERE!"

* * *

Robin Hood was making a mad dash through the woods. Blue lightning was shattering through the woods and leaving ice and little else in it's wake, it was like all of the heat was being snap frozen out of the air. And Robin did not want to be in the way of that, not at all. And he could fly too, as made evident from where he was shooting those bolts of freezing cold from above now. Robin Hood hoped that his respected monarch was fending off a dragon right now, otherwise he'd have to yell at her something fierce when he did make contact with her. Then 'he' got ahead of him, Robin Hood screeched to a halt and aimed a arrow smack dab in that convenient cross hair that was his enemies face. Definitely a undead, the first of many observations Robin Hood made about his opponent. The second was his face, god damn this thing was ugly. A vaguely human head that have been freeze dried and had a huge split down the middle, the heck did Morgan do to this guy? Ignoring the matter of that head that could not be ignored, he was wearing a crude armor made out of blue ice, layered with leather of some kind. No wait where did he even get leather? After all Robin Hood went to school with this guy and there was no way that spoiled man knew anything about treating hides into leather, did he kill someone and steal their armor? He was still stubbornly holding onto that broken blade, that thing might have been great once but it was little more than a pocket knife at this point. A rusty pocket knife that had been in the ground for close to twenty years but still.

"Easy there Ace." Robin Hood stated holding up his bow to give Ace arrow nose to replace the one that he was missing. "This don't have to get any uglier then it already is."

"Yes. It. Does." The grip around that damned blade he was so attached to tightened, trembled with nothing short of sheer absolute rage. "You. Abandoned. Me. All. Of. You. Stood. By. And. Watched. As. She. MURDERED ME!"

Suddenly, that broken and useless blade lit up, firing off pure energy and completed the shape of a short sword as if remembering what it was suppose to be and was rose into the air to strike down Robin Hood. The explosion from some kind of magic spell went off in front of Robin Hood and he was knocked back, a loud clang echoed as someone blocked that blow from coming down on his head.

"What the...!?" The Queen seemed to use teleportation magic to dump someone reliable into the middle of the battle between them. Is what Robin Hood would like to say, but reality had betrayed his expectations. "Oh it just had to be you..."

What was worst than one super powered undead on a rampage? Two! Standing before Robin Hood was one of the 'independent contractors' as Jadis called them. Powerful high level undead that agreed to work for the Evil Queen in exchange for fair treatment in spite of what they are and targets for their rage. Most of them Robin Hood was familiar with, being famous figures in history, but this guy? He was someone that Morgan brought over here on one her little trips, someone that as she put it 'has no interest in polite society.'

"My mere presence is dangerous to the living human. Be gone." The undead warned not even bothering to look at Robin Hood.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Saying that, Robin Hood ran for his life. Yes Robin Hood was considered a coward, he didn't work to stop Morgan's Rampage when they were younger and he didn't stick around to fight in the battles he was a huge shame to his father, but those cowardly instincts landed him this job. After all the most important thing for a scout is not to defeat the enemy, but to find it, learn it's weaknesses, and then report that information back safely for this reason his cowardice was a asset. "Still... what's with that guy?"

Moving away from explanations that made him fell better, Robin Hood had to wonder about his choice of armor. There was that mask for starters, big honking fangs coming out from the top and bottom that looked like they would interfere with each other. Aside from that the rest of it was made out of metal that had been plated with lead, who the heck plates something with lead? It was like paper for all of the good it does. And as was fashionable with all the undead warriors these days, he kept his swords skewered in his body, one was five feet long, an odachi as I believe he called it, sheathed in a roll of what Robin Hood hoped was paper. And it glowed, the blades, and the cracks in the armor where the lead had been stripped away glowed unearthly. People who spent prolonged periods of time around that guy even reported that their hair and teeth were falling out. While thinking about that undead that wore the face of a demon Robin Hood moved into position to watch the battle between the two.

"My name is Oda Masamune." The Undead stated pulling out a sword that was flaming hot with some kind of poisonous energy letting off a ominous turquoise flame. "Surrender or I shall punt you back to whence you came!" The Undead samurai like figure stated threateningly.

"You. Have. The. Stink. Of. That. Witch!" Ace stated as he unfurled dragon wings.

"So the depths of your hatred goes so deep that you can smell Morgan's magic." Oda commented resting his sword on his shoulder.

"The. Depth's. Of. My. Hatred?" Ace asked cocking a disgusted brow. "What. Do. You. Know. About. Hatred. After. Only. Scratching. At. The. Surface?" Asking that question again, Ace slammed down that light sword on top of Oda. As he cut through that armor made out of low grade material, a heat wave bloomed, several of the plants in the surrounding area burst into flame from that intensive heat, even Ace's ice armor started to melt.

"Whatever horrors you have experienced, the ones I suffered through are worst!" Saying that, Oda removed that demon mask and revealed the skull of a snarling demon with horns sticking out of his head, glowing that same sickly glow. "Fire rained down on my city and carried with it poison that no medicine could cure. I choked on the poisoned air as the ones who made my lands toxic marched on my home." As the heat grew in intensity bits of that ice armor blew off suddenly. "Filled with rage? You have merely festered in your wounds for a low few decades, I am the youngest of my peers and my rage is several times older than yours!" As Oda said that, arrows the length of swords rained down on the area.

* * *

A greatly annoyed Ramona was sitting on the lawn watching pointless matters going on as she impatiently tapped her fingers. Morgan and Raven had disappeared, not even that tin of rotting meet could be found, which meant that the renovations for the dorms has been put on hold for now. As a substitute, Ramona had been making all of the school's werewolves camp outside under the pretense of beating their nature as tamed dogs out of them. Sadly in the process she had only managed to fix little over half of the problem they had been presented... housing. Going out and pitching a bunch of tents outside still didn't change the fact that a population of students equal to about a full and a third of the school's original student body were still being crammed into the dorm buildings.

"Oi. Bane was it?" Ramona asked looking at Morgan's Banshee, who in turn was making a meaty pot for the werewolves. "Would you mind explaining what has been happening to my God mother and her daughter?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: That it does. Dragon Slayer Gram.

ChimaTigon: Soon.

Zwei Eis: I highly recommend it. Yes, because teenage angst is so much better then having a psychotic high tier undead that wants to slaughter you and everyone that you kill about as slow and painfully as possible.

DJ: I thought it was. Pluto gave Morgan his, before Morgan invaded Hade's territory she invaded Pluto's. Since Pluto governs the greedy as oppose to the wrathful he was more easily convinced to help Morgan, the fact that Hades is his chief rival who was not doing his part to govern his realm given that he's releasing prisoners now it wasn't a hard argument to make.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** : Okay so still sick from yesterday, while yet till I'm not. Mean while Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Temporary Burial

Morgan was eating a apple as she looked through a mirror that show the battle between Oda and Ace. Oda's hot radiation clashed against Ace's frosty might in several explosions of steam, even with the omnisense of a Narrator it was near impossible to see through.

"Lovely." Morgan stated as she ate her apple. "I was hoping that that glowing sack of bones could have given me some information on how to beat him."

"You don't believe that guy can beat him?" Titania asked cocking brow at her one time pupil suspiciously.

"Beat him now? Maybe, but what happens when he isn't a undead anymore?" Morgan asked shrugging her shoulders.

"You say that like it's a common occurrence for the Undead to suddenly stop being dead where you come." Titania stated looking at Morgan with a smirk, until that is she saw the serious look on her face. "Seriously?"

"There's a whole race of them, they call themselves 'High Vampires.'" Morgan stated as she rubbed her chin. "Not to be confused with the more common 'Lesser Vampire.'"

"Doesn't sound like something native to this world." Titania stated while she scratched her chin.

"A long time ago, there were a pair of demons who lived in Hell's bloody River Styx, called themselves Dracula and Carmilla. Through great perseverance they were able to swim up the waterfall that cut through the nine rings of hell all the way to the top and through that escape. They reclaimed their mortal remains and became undead, so they continuously siphoned the life blood of their victims until they became something alive again. However before they did that the circumstances of how they died came back to bite them, figuratively and literally." Morgan stated while she kept her eyes on the battle between Oda and Ace.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Titania stated motioning for Morgan to continue.

"HIV if you must know, a disease in the blood, transmitted via bodily fluids. It was changed by the influence of demonic blood, when Carmilla and Dracula bit their victims their saliva mixed with what was left of their victims blood, imbuing them with demonic DNA when the HIV spread throughout the body mutating them into more creatures like themselves, vampires." Morgan explained as she saw the glowing blade of Oda slashing through the steam.

"And Ace is trying to become something similar?" Titania asked her face scrunched in puzzled confusion.

"I don't think he's trying to do anything but hunt me down and kill me right now." Morgan commented letting out a sigh. "So either he's gone completely insane or his brain is still rotten." Morgan let out a sigh while she looked over the situation.

"Why don't you just go over there and dump a ton of violence on him like you'd normally do?" Titania asked cocking a suspicious brow at Morgan.

"You seem to be under the impression that people took Carmilla's and Dracula's rise quietly. Back in those days they were just diseased vermin preying on the sick and elderly, like diseased rodents they were relatively easy to put down, the problem is that when dealing with the undead merely putting someone down is more often then not simply not enough. But conversely after becoming high vampires when Carmilla was killed she stayed dead." Morgan stated as she gave up on trying to use the mirror to spy on Ace.

"So you're just going to let that animal slaughter everyone who gets in his way until he reaches a level of power that's convenient for you?" Titania asked an incredulous look on her face.

"I have no intention of letting that animal do as he pleases: I'm far too spiteful to leave someone I hate in peace and quiet. So while I set up roadblocks to direct him where I want him to go, I'm going to draw out his pain and suffering for as long as possible!" Morgan replied the beginnings of a sinister grin on her face.

"And to think the old man said you would make for a horrible Evil Queen." Titania replied sounding fed up and exhausted.

That evening, Titania's rose bushes mutated into a swarm of fire breathing flower buds and destroyed her gardens.

* * *

"Apple I appreciate this but I should probably get back to the school soon." Raven commented dressed in her sweater pajama's and getting her long hair brushed out by Apple who was wearing a night gown.

"Because of the extra students?" Apple asked having been read in on a version of the story of what had been happening in Raven's world.

"I've been reading through the manual for Mom's remodler, hopefully I can use it by the time I get back to the school." Raven stated as she picked up the book that was sitting at her side. "'Remodler?'"

"One of my mother's contraptions, she turned both of the entire dorm buildings into golems, capable of expanding their size and altering their layout as necessary." Raven explained as she deciphered the notes in question.

"Sounds handy." Apple commented nodding sagely.

"It would be. But mom encrypts everything!" Raven stated sounding mighty irritated.

"How bad can it be?" Apple asked smiling sweetly at Raven, to which end Raven handed her a short length of paper with a series of numbers attached. "What's this?"

"That..." Raven stated pointed to a short series of numbers and letters. "Is from my school's library's dewey decimal system. This..." Raven stated lowering her finger down to the second line which had three numbers written. "Is the page number, line number, and word number within that book. The word that points to is used in a vignette cipher to turn all of that into words and that's not even the worst part!"

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Apple stated imagining what could possible be so important that someone would go through this much trouble to hide it.

"It was a recipe for cookies in her senior year's highschool bake Sale!" Raven cried as she plunged her head into the book in front of her.

"Eh?" Apple looked astonished with what Raven had just said. "Does your mother come up with crazy stuff like this for a hobby or something?" Apple asked looking bewildered.

"She certainly does it enough for it to be a hobby." Raven replied sounding rather dark and irritated all of a sudden.

"Come on you've been working too had just go to sleep for now." Apple stated as she took the manual away from Raven and put it into the drawer next to their bed. As Apple said that, a rumble that Raven was familiar with shook the castle.

"Lovely, someone's using the room Travel room again." Saying that, Raven decided to dismiss the issue and plunged her face into her pillow.

* * *

For someone who was fighting only using a broken blade that was barely a knife Ace was holding his own pretty well. Whenever Oda struck with his blade Ace would block with his broken sword, the shattered blade seemed to absorb the blows and blast Oda back with the energy absorbed.

"Nice trick, did you learn how to do full counter in Heaven or hell?" Oda asked as he trailed his blade along the ground burning away the vegetation in front of him.

"It. Can. Kill. The. Witch. That's. About. All. That. I. Care. About. It!" Ace by now had discarded the use of ice based armor, against someone who habitually spat out attacks in the range of three hundred degrees Celsius it was a given. This in turn revealed the scaly dragon skin that laid beneath, tanking the heat of Oda's attacks and glowing a bright red.

"I suppose that dragon's really do like the heat. Even one who lives in the cold of Hell's deepest pit." Oda stated as he slammed his blade into Ace again.

"You. Say. That. Like. I. Enjoyed. It!" Ace slammed his weapon into Oda's oversize weapon. "Do. You. Think. That. If. I. Had. A. Pleasant. Time. Down. There. I. Would. Not. Be. So. Angry!?"

Letting out a roar Ace blasted Oda with a bolt of flash freezing air against Oda and a blast of steam went off like a explosion leveling the area. From the steam cloud Ace flew out and over the forest as he made a bee line straight for Riordan's capital. But someone hadn't made Ace suffer enough yet for their tastes. A spear that received a enchantment that made sure it always hit it's target was flung through the air and hit ace through his shoulder and sent him plummeting into the ground. As if seeking to spite Ace further, the spear exploded further wounding Ace and denying him a weapon for use. Also it blew apart his side, but that seemed to be of secondary concern as Ace simply pulled together raw organic material from around the area into his body and made up for the loss.

"Need. To. Beat. That. Fire. Bastard!" The gears whirled in what was left of Ace's brain as he tried to come up with a way of setting a trap for Oda.

The conclusion he reached after examining himself was... somewhat gory to say the least. Looking around he saw a child who had wandered into the woods, if he can dump enough of his undead energies on this area then he could raise a small army to act as a distraction for that guy and move on with his day in relative peace. The child chasing after a ball seemed to notice him and became a little scared of his somewhat demonic form, and soiled herself in terror when she saw the broken blade coming down on her head. As the child curled up in terror, perhaps praying for a miracle, she felt a rush of wind past by her ear, looking up she saw that the creature that was about to kill her was gone, along with everything that was behind him for a significant distance. After turning several trees into toothpicks Ace pulled himself to his feet and quickly started to look around and quickly spotted a purple witches hat hanging on a tree branch.

"RRRAAGGHH!" Ace picked up the hat and tore it apart in his bare hands while half growling and half roaring in rage, in the process he broke the vial inside of it and released the contents of the vial into the air, with explosive results.

"GRR!" The explosion was very small and had no shrapnel, as if it was deliberately designed to annoy rather than injure, behind the branch where that branch where the hat was located was a sign pointing to his right. Taking the not so subtle clue with a snarl, Ace followed the direction of the arrow chopping away at vegetation until he came across another sign: 'You're Getting warmer.' With Ace just getting madder he continued to follow the trail of bed crumbs until he spotted a mountain in the distance, that had several arrows carved into it via fire magic that led directly one cave inside of mountain. Following the second spoon fed clue Ace entered the cave, where a wall have glowing hot words written into it: 'Warmer.' "GRR." Ace was getting annoyed now, traveling through the cave he encountered more words: 'You're red hot!' Officially fed up Ace walked over to a dead end in the cave with a bulls eye carved into the floor and looked up for one final set of words: 'you're on fire!' Suddenly the ground beneath Ace's feet exploded, and nothing like that annoyance that hit him earlier, this was a legitimate explosion that spewed fire and force out of the cave entrance and collapsed a significant portion of the mountain on top of him. Not yet done with Ace, Morgan then activated large scale fire type magic to melt the stone that was on top of Ace's head burying him in the molten hot rock, with his own power over icy cold temperatures rapidly cooling that rock and hardening it over his body.

With that done, Morgan picked up the bag of things that she had prepared for her trip and went back to her mother's castle via mirror portal. To her surprise when she got there she found the castle town overrun by werewolves. For now they were simply making themselves at home in their full wolf forms lounging about and eating things that Morgan had a sinking suspicion that she would end up paying for. Ignoring that matter for the time being Morgan made a bit of a ruckus as she bullied her way through the castle on the way to the throne room.

"You could at the very least treat the servants with respect." Jadis stated face palming as she shook her head.

"I said excuse me." Morgan stated as if that justified treating the people in the castle like road blocks someone had set up to inconvenience her.

"She's right you know." Tom stated standing next to Morgan his arm in a sling that wasn't there that morning.

"You lost the right to run around acting like you own the castle after you moved out." Jadis stated as she moved back into a relaxed position.

"If memory serves the last time I was here was about six month's before I dropped out of Ever After High, after that my place of residence for two years was one of Wonderland's nicer mental institutions. Following that I went to another realm for my high school diploma so you tell me when precisely did I 'move out?'" Morgan asked as a angry twitch developed in her eye. "Was it when I refused to come back and fulfill my familial obligation of babysitting the people who stood by as Ace murdered my brother and then almost murdered me?" As if receiving his que, the Draco-grim that had been following Morgan around climbed out of her shadow and growled menacingly at Jadis.

"Yes." Jadis stated giving an eye roll. "Because they want to deal with someone with a personality like yours."

"I learned from the best. Now should I assume that the werewolves presence here has anything to do with me?" Morgan asked as she returned her mother's eye roll.

"Funny you should mention it: they came out of that little realm travel room that you set up in what was my office. Along with Ramona demanding to know where you were." Jadis let out a sigh as she sucked in air to prepare a verbal rip into her daughter. "She growled something about the dorm rooms needing to be expanded before we fed her a sleeping potion and put her in the same room as Raven, Nevermore and Apple." At the mention of the latter girl Morgan's brows creased in displeasure. "Spare me your paranoid delusions Morgan. The four of you, and all the mutts that followed you home, can go back to your own realm in the morning." Morgan prepared to leave the castle, likely planned on sleeping outside with the ghost that was her dragon. "You could come back you know." Jadis stated prompting her daughter to stop in her tracks. "Despite what you have led yourself to believe, you are missed."

"Did the Hatter tell you the truth about my 'imaginary friend?'" Morgan asked glaring angrily. "Then you know the truth about where my 'cheat like brain' came from. And the price I paid to get it." Saying that, Morgan sucked in and breathed out her anger. "I left my past behind me. I've tried to live a peaceful life where I don't have to maim, murder, cripple or torture anyone." Then that calm turned into a glare, armor piercing and razor sharp. "But as long as my past reserves the right to come back and haunt me and threaten the life that I've built, then I reserve the right to burn my past to the ground."

* * *

Oda arrived at Ace's burial place, his body wrapped in a fresh layer of lead. Placing his hand on the ground he could feel the ground vibrating as something was trying very hard to make it's way through the rock towards the surface.

"Looks like I got some time to kill." Saying that the undead Samurai sat down, pulled out his blade, and used a whetstone to begin honing it.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: I believe that Hatred takes third place in the three most destructive forces in the world, right after stupidity and Fear.

ChimaTigon: I'll let you know when I've decided.

Zwei Eis: Pretty much. She certainly doesn't like it. I know the feeling, sometimes I feel like a broken record when I answer them.

DJ: No no, it was definitely his skin, side effect of the whole dragon slayer thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note** : So no cold anymore, unfortunately I think my Mom's got it right now. No matter, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: A Witch Families Normalcy

Apple was having a heartfelt good bye with Raven. It had been a while since the two of them had seen each other in the flesh. Had Morgan her way she would have severed any connection she had to this thrice damned land. Then one day the Narrator, in her infinite wisdom, and her mother conspired with one another to have Morgan drop by her mother's castle on the same day that Weiss and her daughter were there on business. The reality was that it was the work of her magnificent personal-

"Can it!" Morgan snapped clearly not having any patience with her narrator with her saint like- "Stop talking!"

Moving away from the under-appreciative witch we now focus on Raven and her friend who was growing increasingly worried over Raven's mother and her mental health.

"Is... is she okay?" Apple asked Looking at the which who was stomping her feet in a circle.

"She's like that from time to time." Raven mentioned watching her mother did her best angry dragon impression. "I think she just needs to vent steam myself. When we get home she'll give Nevermore's siblings a scrub down and her worries about the day will just melt away."

"After she upgrades the dorms!" Ramona corrected with a growl as she funneled the small army of werewolves that she shoved through the realm travel room back to where they belonged. "These whiny little putty cats have been whining to me for days!"

"If your school is having trouble housing all of them I'm sure Ever After can take some of them in. I mean your sister goes there right?" Apple asked vaguely aware of what was going on at the school Raven went to.

"Tell me do you and your friends like horror movies?" Ramona asked cocking a vaguely interested brow at Apple.

"God mother no they scare the jeepers out of me." Apple stated confused as to the connection that the topic of Raven's classmates and horror movies could have.

"Yeah... no. Not happening. Not a good idea." Ramona stated flatly feeling like she was making a rather dramatic understatement.

"What do horror movies have to do with Raven's school?" Apple asked in confusion.

"If you have to ask: you don't wanna know." Ramona stated letting out a sigh.

Thus with a feeling like she had been locked out of the loop Apple waved good bye to Morgan and company and returned to the original topic of her trip, a particular student who was in training to take the place of a particular witch's family. Thus taking control over a Kirin Apple rode the vaguely horse like dragon into the heart of a particularly stormy area. Right now a torrential down poor was in progress giving the local crops a healthy dose of water, but as Blondie would say not too much as the water soon stopped coming down from the sky. Apple ignored the druids who came in and did their business, waving their staffs around earth that had been plastered by the king sized dung of many of Riordan's King sized plus animals and commanded the seeds of crops buried below to grow and greedily devour the magic, nutrients and water that they were being force fed. Soon lush rich crops sprouted and grew from the ground, at which point in time men and women swinging scythes cleaved through the bush and repeatedly dumped their collective payloads into the conveniently provided wheel barrels. Like that the fields that resembled the dense brush of the Neverland rain forest was cleaned bare again, then as the crops were taken away all sorts of animals were being led to the fields. It was best left to the imagination what they did next. A shrill cry rang out as Apple whistled from the top of a mountain outpost and from the eye of a monsoon that was about to come crashing down again a condor like bird whose outstretched figure was like the face of a god came crashing down next to Apple. The bird's feathers retracted into a white sleeve as a black haired girl with her pinky twisting in her ear glowered at Apple.

"What did I say about doing that!?" The girl who was a bird the size of a small airplane snapped glaring hatefully. "The hex are you doing out here anyway?"

"Come on Duchess, there's been a incident at the school and we need our Evil Queen back." Apple stated thumbing the direction of the castle.

"Fine." Duchess gave off a deeply annoyed eye roll. "I bet the other Evil Queens never had to put up with this!"

Indeed, Duchess had a knack that allowed her to turn into birds, originally born of the swan curse of the titular Swan family. As such she had a different problem, in that her arch rival here Apple had a knack that allowed her to control all manner of animals, birds included. Thus with this ludicrously bad compatibility Duchess was left with the option of never using her abilities that she worked hard to refine and develop to secure her own financial and social well fare or being Apple's slave for as long as her bloodline existed. For now she was going with the latter.

"Some kind of undead attacked the school. For now it seems to be incapacitated but I get the feeling that the teachers get the feeling it's still out there somewhere." Apple stated scratching her chin as she thought about the implications while she rode on a transformed Duchess's neck.

"SQUICK!" The transformed noble-woman squawked in indignation as if asking if this was the reason Apple came out and got her.

"Oh don't be like that! It's the Evil Queen's job to deal with problems like this, even if it's you." Apple stated sounding like she was equally dissatisfied with this arrangement.

* * *

"And why did you feel the need to tell me any of that?" Morgan asked sounding distinctly like she was the only one whose ears the voice of a narrator could reach. "Whatever." Rolling her eyes Morgan worked the remodler in the boy's dormitory.

Stone, wood and other building supplies that had been shipped to the dorms over the past couple of days was being magically taken apart, absorbed into the building, and reassembled into the rapidly growing structure all under Morgan's careful control. Soon the building had managed to triple in size as it widened, grew taller, and the roots of it's foundation dug even deeper into the ground. Soon the dormitory had reached it's new intended height, much to the shock of those who would soon come to inhabit it, werewolf and vampire alike. Grabbing hold of the handle Morgan turned it clockwise and sunk it back into the floor of the attic, then walked over to the elevator and took it to the ground floor.

"If you have something to say voice then please do so, it's not like you can do anything else." Only that it concerns most everyone who can see this now that a certain rampaging undead had been buried under a pile of rock and apparently forgotten about. "Not forgotten, and not forgiven. Do you think that the price of his crimes can be paid by something as pathetic as grinding his soul into dust and casting it into oblivion?" Morgan asked sensing that her conversation partner was face palming at the moment. "Make no mistake, Ace will be gone and he will be gone horribly and painfully. But now that I've put him in a coffin, I need to prepare his funeral." Saying that the elevator made a ding as it hit the ground floor, Joining Morgan serving cart before her was the Banshee Bane. "Go home and pack for a week. We're going somewhere warm." Given that order Bane bowed before she ran off for parts unknown while Morgan walked through the front door and was greeted by the sight of several particularly nerdy looking students.

"That was amazing! Were you the one who did that!? How!? HOW!? HOW!"

"I took everything I knew about my world and I combined it with everything that I know about yours." Giving that explanation that explains almost nothing Morgan moved through the crowd and mounted a shadowy ghost of a dragon and flew off into the air off to her next location.

* * *

Mr. Hackington had called a second dinner meeting of his elites that week, and brought with him what he considered to be excellent news.

"Introducing the two newest members of our little group, Gory Fangtell and Romulus."

Gory gave off a sorta hipster vibe with her plaid one piece and striped tie, somehow the thick rimmed and somewhat nerdy looking glasses tied the look together. Compare Romulus, who looked more like some background character from some seventies sitcom with his standout purple tee shirt and gold medalion around his neck. From both of these two sharp gazes Raven got a distinct impression different from Kieran and the Alpha's Ramona beat up. Kieran was a play boy, the former alpha's were jocks, neither of them were what you would call smart. But these two, it wasn't hard to imagine who really controlled the two student bodies. Already the two's eyes danced over each other and the room, who would make good allies, weaknesses in the room and the people in it, what bits of cutlery were within their grasp and how effective they would be for their not intended uses.

"Raven if you wouldn't mind summarizing our last meeting for our new members." Mr. Hackington stated having brilliantly passed the buck off to Raven.

"Right." Raven watched as Gory cut her meat into neat little rows while Romulus used his utensils to rip his steak to bits, but neither of them were eating anything, it was more like they were testing the effectiveness of their utensils. "Is there some thing wrong with your steaks?"

"It's a bit well done for my liking." Romulus stated glaring at Gory.

"I'd prefer the tartar." Gory stated keeping her focus on Romulus.

"Okay." Raven passed over the platter for the tartar while giving Romulus a kebab skewer.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble you know that right?" Romulus stated while he accepted the meat on a stick from Raven. "Do you know how long it took me to get those five idiots to get along?"

"I was wondering how that happened." Raven commented thinking that it was strange that Crescent Moon had five alphas.

"Compared to trying to control one fool with a over inflated ego, getting five to keep each other down and create a actual need for a mediator was the best thing for me, and by extension the best thing for my school." Romulus stated as he bit off end of the meat.

"Your family and mine have things to discuss as well." Gory stated as she picked up a bit of Tartar. "Yes, the artificial blood your mother helped the mummies over there to perfect does go a long way to make life bearable in this day and age of 'peace.' But it tastes disgusting, watered down with dark magic written into every molecule of it's being: and thanks to your mother I get to drink it every, single, day." Gory slurped the tartar up and down her hatch.

"My apologies for that." Raven stated as she spotted Cleo scribble down notes for her family. Having unloaded their grievances on Raven Gory and Romulus returned to glaring at each other. The two of them were making a point not to talk to each other, one of those 'if you can't say anything nice about someone' type situations. "So usually when we have these meetings we talk about things that are going on in the world. The other day Cleo was talking about a mass produced blood variant that doesn't have so much of the cursed power in it." Raven explained prompting a look of interest from Gory, and outrage from Cleo.

"Cute, but most of the high class families can pay the public for their blood. The average adult monster can give about a pint of blood per month, most noble families manage territories with about thirty or so non vampire families so even without relying on what your mother managed to dig up in the desert." Saying that Gory continued to devour what was suppose to be a trey of finger foods for everyone.

"Speaking of which was that her who was poking around the Boys dorm room earlier?" Romulus asked cocking a suspicious eye at Raven.

"Yeah, she was the one who built it." Raven asked conveying a obvious fact.

"You might be use to it so you might've not noticed it." Romulus stated looking Raven directly in her eyes. "But that look on her face, that ain't something you see on someone who builds things."

* * *

Morgan had flown on the back of the huge mass of shadows that was her dragon back to here tower where she used the realm travel room to jump across the continent to a property that she owned in Egypt. After that she flew over to the DeNile family's pyramid. Entering the lobby Morgan got a feeling that was quite similar to entering the lobby of a major corporation being all clean and sterile. One mummy was working the reception desk as Morgan walked up to it, and she was quite surprised to see her, but her features quickly melted back into a expressionless mask appropriate for a secretary.

"Should I inform Mr. DeNile you're on your way up?"

Morgan eventually arrived as a large pool that had been filled with a foul green liquid, lounging inside of it was a man who looked to be in his twenties covered in bandages with a large stitch that went across his abdomen. Like Morgan though, age was not reflected by appearance, for he was easily one of the oldest monsters in the realm, Ramses DeNile, a once human Pharoh who ruled Egypt, mummified alive by a consortium of traitorous counselors alongside his entire family, buried in a long forgotten tomb and forgotten about until Morgan dug him and his up. How she found them was still quite a mystery to him. All that he understood at the time was that she needed the use of ancient Egyptian magic to put an end to some unpleasant business that was happening on the surface, that in combination with a number of valuable artifacts of his era is what allowed him to found his company. But Morgan was intent never to let him forget the debt owed to her.

"What a pleasant surprise." Ramses speech was slow and raspy, even with soaking in a pool of poison his body was quite dried out. "Is what I would like to say. Sadly you being the introvert that you are you only ever show up in person when you need something."

"And I still do a better job managing my part of your company then most of your men." Morgan stated letting out an indifferent shrug.

"Is that what this is about? Has someone in my company not been doing their jobs?" The mummy asked trying to deduce the nature of the sudden meeting. "Nothing quite so pleasant I'm afraid there's someone rather irksome who has appeared that I need to deal with." Morgan explained as she sat down on a bath stool next to the ancient ruler.

"If you have need for assassins there are any number of people in my care who would be more then willing to deal with the matter." The former Pharaoh stated in a rather amicable tone of voice. "The worst that a Assassin can do to him is kill him. I've tried that and it didn't work, I need to destroy him." Morgan stated as she narrowed a glare at the subject of her utter hatred.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Perhaps but that is not what Morgan was talking to in her highschool days. I believe some people are, I'm not one of them.

Chimatigon: Okay.

Zwei Eis: Wait and see. For Ramona think a mixture of Morgan's and Professor Hood's personalities.

DJ: After the traumatic loss of her dragon, who she considered a brother, the first thing she did was hunt down his killer and tore him apart as violently as possible. You've made the mistake that she wasn't driven crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note** : Not a lot to say right now. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Consequences of Absence

An Eqyptian golf course. Morgan had officially seen everything. How exactly a five thousand year old mummy managed to get into golfing or how he managed to convince her to tag along with him Morgan wasn't entirely certain. One thing that she was certain about was that she looked ridiculous in golf spats.

"Why are you making me do this again?" Morgan asked her attention directed towards the Patriarch of the DeNile Clan.

"Because when you get mad enough that you want to kill something I want you as far away from all my stuff and as many things of importance as possible." Ramses stated pointing his club at Morgan accusingly.

"I meant why are doing this specifically?" Morgan asked gesturing around her and more specifically to Bane who was acting as an caddie.

"Because you're a cheat and I'm still bitter about the last time you beat me." Ramses stated in a accusing tone of voice.

"I didn't cheat, I applied my vast sensory magics with high speed calculations to predict the perfect pitch and angle for eighteen consecutive holes in one." Morgan stated letting out a deep eye roll. It was three whole minuets before the conversation started again. "What?"

"Remind me never to take you to the casino." Ramses stated in a dry somewhat dead panned tone of voice.

"I only did it because I was trying to prod you people into moving along!" Like that Morgan promptly delivered the golfing equivalent to a curb stomp battle.

* * *

Apple was sitting in front of her vanity, which it should be noted also served the purpose of being the desk top equivalent to a mirror pad. Right now she was looking at a topic one would rarely think a well to do princess would be remotely interested in for: Horror movies. After the question that Ramona dropped in response to Apple's question about what their realm was like Apple took the liberty of delving into the topic in her free time.

"Hmm. Wonderland seems to be oddly popular these days." Which made sense when you considered that the entire realm was basically one big huge monster blender that constantly churned out some new horror or eldritch abomination every other day, in spite of people's insistence on living there. "Do Raven and Ramona live in Wonderland?" Well it made sense when you compared some of the other results Apple had gotten, somehow Morgan didn't seem like the irresponsible type to make her family live in a realm plagued by magically endowed serial killers. Plus apparently Morgan lived there for a time. "Neverland seems good too." Neverland seemed like another prime choice, according to Apple's own mother Morgan was actually quite close to her own one time magic instructor who was suppose to be a major player in that realm, at the same time this was the same realm that treated mutant carnivorous plants and fungus that turned people into mindless mushroom zombies as guard dogs so that also seemed good as a candidate for a horror movie type realm. "Hmm." Apple picked up Lizzie's invitation to her party and opened the letter. "Maybe I can ask Lizzie about it at her party." Apple read the invitation, it was quite hard to make out being written in the gibberish like language of the Wonderlanders but she was eventually make out the phrase 'You and Plus one.' "Huh. I wonder how Raven feels about parties."

* * *

Raven was beginning to hate these little dinner parties. She really was. Somehow this situation had devolved from Gory and Romulus making thinly veil jabs at each other and not so thinly veiled ones directed at Raven into full blown fisticuffs which resulted in the table and all the food on it being flipped over onto the floor and the resident Arachne plastering them both to a wall with her webs.

"Seriously? Are you really a werewolf?" Commissioner Rachnera asked looking at Romulus.

Scrawnier then most werewolfs, even transformed he fit comfortably inside of the disco suit that he wore to dinner.

"I'm sorry, do I look like one of those stupid brutes that got their tails handed to them?" Romulus asked glaring at Rachnera scornfully.

Well, anyone would look scrawny next to Ramona. Gory on the other hand reminded Raven very much of Laura, but considering the fact that she isn't much of a fighter either, and that Gory's currently hanging from the ceiling in a cocoon, that really shouldn't be taken as a compliment to Laura.

"If I had any blood at that dinner, you'd all be on the floor by now." Gory stated bluntly as she scornfully glared at Raven.

"Take. Them. Down." Raven growled looking at the two individuals in question. "Do you have any thing you'd like to say for yourselves?" Raven asked glaring at the two, to which they said nothing. "Then allow me the luxury being blunt, since I no longer have the luxury of being polite. Less than a decade ago your parents, along with the parents of most of the students now in the school, were involved in a war that nearly consumed this realm. I am referring to the incident where both sides of your little spat tried to kill one another, just wipe one another off of the face of this map." Raven gestured the wiping motion with her hand as flicking away a fly. "Continuing with my earlier luxury I state this: I don't know and I don't care for what reason the lot of you decided to try and kill each other. It could have been that the vampires over here were looking for a food supply, it could also have been that the werewolves decided to launch a preemptive strike. If you want my personal opinion I would simply say that the lot of you don't like each other very much. Considering the fact that there are more people then just you two who live and learn and actually give a damn about this school right now the concept of your respective factions going to war with one another is unacceptable!" Raven glared into both of their eyes simultaneous, magical energy was leaking off of her as she gathered up the liquid that had been scattered all over the floor. They formed another interface and soon a slide show had shown. "These are the students here who have been fed on! These are the ones who have hospitalized because they got into a fight with a werewolf, here are the ones who have been beaten up and fed on!"

It was barely a day since Ramona had left, barely two since Raven had gone chasing after her mother, yet without their protector others had chosen to run wild while she was gone and when she found out her patience had been grounded paper thin.

"Find your people, work every angle you can, or I will show you the methods my mother used to mass subdue your respective races!" Raven stated in all but a snarl.

In that moment, Gory and Romulus saw it, how Raven commanded loyalty and respect, they could feel every fiber their being tugging on them demanding that they give themselves to her right then and there and she bore herself with a down right regal bearing.

"What are you?" Gory whispered to herself in fear and awe.

"I'm a witch." Raven stated staring down the two brought before her.

Later that night Raven reported to the infirmary, not for medical attention but to give it herself. Bones were welded back together, the water in cells wounds were used to stitch injuries close, blood transfusions were provided, anything Raven could think of to mitigate the damage. Her guilt ran very deep, sitting there in the waiting room waiting for her magic to recover and staring at her friends who had been injured in those days that she was gone. Seeking privacy in a nearby bathroom Raven used a mirror there to contact her mother.

"Need someone to talk to?" Morgan asked her omniscent informant having already told her the answer. "Something happened at the school while I was gone. A bunch of people got hurt while me and Ramona were gone." Raven stated sounding distinctly like this was her fault.

"Do you remember triage?" Morgan asked in a coolly calculated tone of voice.

"The most severely injured goes first." Raven forced herself to calm down as she continued. "No one's life is in danger right now. Any potentially fatal injuries have been healed. I'm kinda a perpetual motion machine right now, I see people I..."

"Stow that talk." Morgan's voice was firm and uncompromising, a rock solid foundation in a unsteady storm. "You're on a slippery slope right now, and you do not want to take it down. Go home and get some sleep, I will be waiting for you when you get there. And I will be sending Nevermore to make sure you arrive there. Understood?" Sending a over protective dragon through a densely populated school smelling of a newly established war zone. "Yes mother. Understood."

"Good. Some of your father's men will be over in the morning to get to the bottom of this." Morgan stated sounding like this conversation was over. "Now do you want to talk?" Morgan stayed on the phone with Raven until she had flown back to the tower, Morgan's realm travel room made the matter of getting back home rather trivial to her.

Morgan put her daughter to bed that night, making use of a sleep potion strong enough to knock a dragon out rendering her completely unconscious, no night terrors to visit her that night. Nevermore and another dragon named Snarl, a hybrid of a Metal Mimic and Dragon and brother to Nevermore, in spite of his nasty sounding name he was actually quite the gentle creature and he would do well to keep an eye on Raven throughout the night. With that matter resolved Morgan went over to a closet and retrieved her chair. It wasn't a special chair by any means, in fact it looked rather uncomfortable, bar one: where she got it from. This chair sat in the office of the former headmaster of Ever After High Milton Grimm, and she sat on it while glaring at him with such intensity that she blocked out whatever he was saying, some days she could swear that she at some point in time some cursed it to induce wrathful feelings inside of those who sat on it. For this reason Morgan sat down in it and glared hatefully at the large mirror in the living room as she willed it to show her footage from the school's security mirrors. A large number of both wolf and vampire thugs choose these moments to attack, some even angled away from the security monitors, and the Narrator was trying her damnedest to keep Morgan from flying off the handle at a bunch of high school students!

"If you're not going to be useful about this then go spy on Ace for me." Which led to Morgan's next problem, Ramses was getting a supply of blood ready for Morgan, with any luck they'll be able to repeat the success of Carmilla and force feed Ace enough of the stuff to render him into a legitimately killable state. But it will take time, and power, and Morgan's focus, so if she choose to pursue the ones responsible for her daughter's miserable state then she would have to put putting Ace down on hold. How long she could do that depended on how far away he was from digging himself out. "I know that already show me the walking Popsicle!"

* * *

The shaking had gotten worst, much worst, the nearby village already had to evacuate. And Oda gave approximately zero damns about it having already honed and reforged his oversize weapon into the pinnacle of deadly perfection that it was and was now simply waiting for Ace to come out again. It wouldn't be very long.

* * *

"It's a good thing we checked in on him, even if I was focusing my attention on making the trap to kill him I wouldn't have enough time to deal with him." Morgan stated hand on her chin.

"What I need to do is pepper the area with enough obstacles to delay him from digging himself out. Taunting him won't do any good he'll just be expecting another trap. Somehow I doubt that I'll receive any holy blessings any time soon." He's a undead at the moment, traits of a fallen angel, dragon's slayer curse, powerful three hit combo with the weaknesses of each other covered, there was nothing too specific that she could dump in that area to slow him down. "In that case then this comes down to a matter of 'quantity' vs 'Quality.'" That being if nothing specific could be done to stop Ace, then she would do everything she could think of. Armed with that logic Morgan went over to a blood red contact book normally reserved for numbers that she does not use and blew off the dust as she started perusing it's contents.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: I wasn't the one who came up with it. It varies from time to time, think human but scaled up and down depending on how many times bigger or smaller they are.

Zwei Eis: Good to know. That she is.

DJ: Alternate timeline remember? Step on a bug trigger the apocalypse type situation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes** : Okay so still going to be busy this weekend, probably means that writing is going to be delayed a bit, confident that doesn't mean anything for you all, so read, review favorite and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: While You Were Sleeping

A woman was asleep on her bed when a Mirror phone at her bedside began ringing. Waking up with a murderous glare she looked at the phone and her face creased in outrage when she saw the picture of a female dog on the cover in place of a name. Answering the phone the woman held it next to her head and breathed murder into the magical contraption.

"Why are you calling me? I was under the impression you lost interest in this realm after your handbag got chopped to pieces."

"Trust me Hermione, it's no pleasure talking to you again either, but once again our mutual interests have collided." Morgan's voice on the other side of the phone explained in a slightly mocking tone.

"I sincerely doubt that." Hermione stated letting out a eye roll.

"Humor me and look out your window." Following Morgan's instructions Hermione put on a night robe and looked out the window.

Immediately Sleeping Beauty was slammed in the back wall of the room by the force of a explosion that shattered all the glass in her room. Before the family curse that responded to the slightest drop of blood with a entire forest worth of sleeping vines could activate Magic went from Hermione's phone and into her body repairing her injuries.

"Now now. I can't let you do that quite yet." Morgan's mocking tones echoed from the phone. Hermione glared as she held the phone to her ear again.

"Do What?" Sleeping Beauty asked her patience having just been torn to pieces by Morgan's little prank.

"That little mushroom reaching into the the stratosphere you just saw is what people on my side call a nuclear explosion. Nasty piece of work, everything within the blast radius is likely dead right now, what you need to be concerned about is what isn't dead. You remember Ace don't you?" Morgan asked the sound of satisfaction creeping into her tone of voice as she watched through her narrator Hermione's angered expression.

"Yes, I remember him." Hermione stated her patience wearing thin.

"Well as it turns out he hates me way more then you do. He just destroyed one of my Draug's bodies and now he's going to go looking for any trace of me. Now fortunately for you I covered your city in a protective barrier." But not her room, as Hermione recalled it was placed firmly in the highest tower of the city, based on the fact that it was still standing after that blast most of it was probably protected. "Unfortunately that also means that my stink as you would call it is all over the place too." A dust cloud had formed from the epicenter of the explosion, something was coming there way and it was mighty pissed. "Look at the bright side: maybe your shared psychotic hatred for me means you'll finally be able to make a friend." Saying that Morgan hung up the phone prompting Hermione to glare at it hatefully.

"I sincerely doubt that." Hermione stated as she made preparations to deal with the mess Morgan had just dumped on her doorstep and dialed another number on her phone. "We're under attack, scramble the fairies."

* * *

Ace was moving mighty fast. It was only a few minuets since Oda tried to kill him by dumping the some total of his energy into Ace's body but his motions were already smooth and practiced, something like a pro skater, from one foot he created a path of ice along the ground that he was not sliding along, from the other he produced pillars of ice that pushed him along at a rapid rate, his target being a magical purple shielded town. Lights were surrounding the town, one lowered itself to ground level before immediately growing into a human sized individual, scales covering her skin and fiery red hair glaring at him armed with a magic staff.

"You will not pass!" The Salamander type fairy stated slamming the butt of her staff into the ground in front of her.

"Yes. I. Will!" Forming a tube with his hands Ace breathed deep and blew into those hands. The Salamander and her fellow fairies were blown away by the high pressure winds and stuck to the outside wall of the barrier by the ice. Lights came down from above and zoomed at Ace, more of the fairies, using wind fire and other magics to keep that frosty disposition of his away and stabbing into his body repeatedly with long needle like blades. They seemed to understand that he was a undead, the needles burned with health potion and the fairies were bombarding him with healing magic. But Ace didn't care. "RRRAAAWWWRRRR!"

Ace produced a blast of cold air and pushed all of the fairies away and pinned them in various inconvenient places. Like that the insane Undead continued onto the shield and began beating on the magic barrier with his blade. But these were Salamander fairies, they would not lose to something called ice any time soon. After thawing themselves out they noticed that Ace was attacking the barrier and didn't notice them so they observed him for a while. His movements were practice even if he was fighting with a broken blade but you would think that he would have replaced it with something proper by now. There is of course the possibility that he hasn't had time, but that doesn't explain why he doesn't pick up one of the blades the fairies had with them on the ground. That blade warranted further examination, but how to get it.

"Take his arm off." With that command issued the fairies acted quick and ruthlessly and successfully severed Ace's arm before carrying away his blade with said arm still attached. Ace seemed more bothered by the lost of the blade than his arm, but freezing the air around him he condensed the water molecules into bone white ice that took on the shape of the bones in a arm. Not only that, but other things were starting to form around that as well and making flesh, how potent is this guy's ability to put himself back together.

"Give. That. Back." Ace stated glaring hatefully at the fairies.

"Nope. Can't do that. You are a really troublesome person that our mistress has ordered us to capture. So please obediently come with us." Of course Hermione wasn't going to act in a way that Morgan wanted her to, for one thing she hated the witch's guts and for another she just irresponsibly dumped this guy on her. Therefore Hermione will repay her act of irresponsibility with one on her own, the minuet Morgan popped up to show her ugly face again she would be in for a surprise of the frosty kind.

"No." In place of the broken sword the frosty undead produced a huge club made out of ice.

When the Salamander and Ace's attacks collided a second time Ace took no chances this time, he sucked the energy out of the fairies using the cold bringing power of frost and as a unexpected side effect he grew in power a little bit. Eventually Ace broke through the barrier while demanding Morgan show up and face him. Hermione cut her finger and buried him under a hoard of sleeping vines along with the rest of her town. For some reason that was a woman who wanted to do nothing but sleep. Either way it didn't matter to Morgan all that much.

* * *

"Good both of them can sleep together for another hundred years."

Speaking frankly in both timelines that woman managed to get herself knocked up prior to her little nap, Morgan discovered it while Titania was hiding her from the authorities inside of that families castle and so woke her up so that she would have to responsibly birth the child. This time around Morgan just informed Titania ahead of time about that woman's irresponsibility. Either way she should have gained a bit of time, and Ramses was already working on the plan to put Ace down again.

While thinking about that Morgan came to another realization, she honestly didn't care about the current Ace. The past her definitely would have flown off into a rage to put him down as soon as possible, but mostly she was just pranking him. Had her rage subsided or diminished? Or was there simply other things in her life she cared more about now. Well on the subject of more important things Morgan was sitting in a place of honor on one of her husbands armored personnel carrier craft surrounded by his Draugr as they flew towards Monster High. It seems that they were expected, Head Mistress Bloodghoul was waiting with a plethora of student council members and others of varying importance.

"Everyone, today is a big honor. We are being visited by non other Morgan Konigan and..."

"You're mistaken." Morgan snapped directing her attention to the Headmistress.

"Wha...?"

"You. Are. Mistaken." Morgan stated slow and deliberately so that she would be understood clearly. "This isn't a honor it's a inspection." Morgan looked over the gathered people as the Draugr started to walk out of the air ship. "During the past couple of days several students who transferred over here from Crescent Moon and Belfry Prep treated this school as their own personal play ground and the people in it as their play things. Considering that those so called play things consist of the sons and daughters of numerous people of note, not to mention my own daughter and God Daughter who were thankfully running errands for me at the time, this. Is. Unacceptable!" The sound of Morgan's voice made several people tremble in fear. The air of dignified authority she carried was complimented by barely contained seething rage that made her eyes change color from purple to red. "As of this moment the school is under curfew. Those who live off campus will be escorted off grounds at the appropriate hour and will not be allowed back until an appropriate time is reached. Those who live on campus will go to their rooms at a designated hour and go to the school at a designated hour. If someone needs to leave class early then they will do so under escort as well. Every class will be watched by a Draugr at all times. Every school club meeting will be supervised by a Draugr. The halls will be patrolled by the Draugr at all times. I will personally conduct interviews with those who were involved and I will be examining the scenes of the attacks myself, as well as any area I deem to be related. Am I making myself clear?" Morgan asked as she spat out a series of demands that anyone could only describe as being unreasonable. Any questions that those gathered together were silenced by the down right animalistic growl Morgan let out, little realizing that it wasn't aimed at them specifically. Like that Morgan began her investigations at the scenes of the incidents.

* * *

"Blood." Morgan confirmed after sniffing the area. "First I'll collect samples." Using her magic Morgan created something like a soap bubble that then expanded until it was the size and shape of the area's interior. Then that soap bubble shrunk down and Morgan used a device like a snow globe to contain it. Soon it's auto analysis function would tell her everything about what happened there. Hours later Morgan had gathered these snow globe like contraptions in the Public Safety Commission's room while Ramona and the others are working to bring the witnesses in. "It wasn't your fault you know." Morgan commented as Ramona treated one of the wolves particularly roughly, maybe because he was suppose to be her subordinate now. "If I thought anyone in the Public Safety Commission was at fault I would have you guys removed while I conducted my investigation."

"Tell that to all the injured students!" Ramona snapped taking her anger out on one of the perpetrators in question that she had in a rather aggressive hold. "Either way, I need to talk to the victims first, while I'm doing that I need you to collect punch, claw and bite marks." Morgan explained watching as Ramona hoisted her 'victim' up.

"My pleasure!"

Most of the victims had the same story, that they were suddenly jumped by werewolves and or Vampires who had started attacking them. There were ones that couldn't tell what they were attacked by though, now that concerned Morgan. The injuries on the victims bodies were documented prior to Raven healing them, blood tests were carried out on the suspects, non-vampire blood inside of vampire bodies were relatively easy to find. The test results revealed a particular anti-Body associated with a highly unpleasant virus, most species of monsters had a peculiar quirk built into their bodies, a tendency to fly off into a murderous rage that kills everything in sight whenever they receive sufficient injury, that is what happens when your race evolves on the battlefield, but a downside to this is that the same can happen if you get sick. If something is going around the school then this could only be the start of their problems. Well the vampires didn't have that problem so she wasn't letting them off scot free.

"There are only six attacks left unaccounted for." Morgan had software put up that compared the wounds on all the students to the implements of violence of all the suspects, bruises compared to fists, distance and size of claw marks, dental records compared to bite marks. Six students were left unaccounted for, people who were attacked by something else and they weren't able to figure out what. But this is what she spent all that time collecting evidence for. "Ramona I need a room cleared out."

Ramona led Morgan to the gymnasium, there was a large amount of empty space here and no one had this period ready.

"You'll have a hour at best." Ramona stated as she took up a spot on the far side of the room.

"More then enough time." Morgan took one of the evidence globes and placed it on a stand in the middle of the Gym. The Globe lit up and made a 3D projection of the the area that she was investigating. The first student was a Minotaur, almost every bone in his body was broken but the ones in his neck, they found him at the bottom of the stair case. "If that's the case." Morgan fiddled with the evidence globe and moved to the top of the stairs. "There that smear on the ground there." Morgan stated having her magic analyze the the organic smear across the ground in front of the stairs. "Huu... Dead end." It was salsa, the fool slipped on his lunch and fell down the stairs.

"Yeah I use to date that guy, makes about as much sense as someone beating the crap out of him." Ramona stated the look on her face that of someone who was not at all surprised by this turn of events. Onto the next subject, these two scenes happened rather close to one another, one a werewolf who has his side torn open and another a vampire who had the living crud beaten out of him, they might provide insight into one another's incidents.

"Okay so there was someone's DNA underneath the Vamp's nails, the test results say." The results said that it was werewolf flesh, a fact that annoyed Morgan to no end. "Compare the injuries to the werewolf's teeth claws and fists." A perfect match. "Argh!" Morgan smacked herself in her face. "Tell the Headmistress to give those two detention for trying to kill each other." Filing away two more successful cases that just left three down. "Arm slashed, single edged blade." Not normal, most monsters have instruments of violence built in and know how to use them, it was rare that they chose to make use of a weapon. "And not just a isolated instance either." Three separate attacks between three separate students, not immediately fatal, the injuries were designed to bleed not kill, so a vampire, attacking in a way that wouldn't be immediately caught. Or some psycho with a knife. "When these three wake up..." Morgan stated as she gestured to each of the three individuals she had singled out. "I want to talk to them."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: Just so long as we're clear. Can't say, I never watched either show.

Zwei Eis: Good to know, I might do it again. I work off of a episodic format, it works out brilliantly for tv so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note** : Okay so Cat's still in recovery, Writing is going to be a little slow for the week as I run around making sure she doesn't hurt herself. So Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Of Wonders and Dreams

Morgan was looking at a report from her clean up crew. The pieces of Oda's body had been gathered together and was being put back together. Other undead had been deployed to soak up the excessive radiation that Oda left behind when he blew himself up. Ace was being slowed by Hermione's curse, slowed but not stopped. He could have been empowered by Oda's radiation, the state he was in right now he was doing something similar to sleep walking. For now they had time but not within Ramses time table. Either way Ace already waited twenty years, he could stand another few days away, right now Morgan was looking at the three people who were Comatose from massive blood loss. She wouldn't be getting any information about who attacked them out from their mouths. But through other means on the other hand, that was a different story. Which led to this fellow.

"Ah Mrs. Konigan, are you sure this is a good idea." A young man with a bat like face and the dress style of a greaser: Tar Black, a dream demon with the power to enter the minds of the unconscious. "The school has rules about demonic possession yah know." Demons were by nature creatures that originally lack bodies, part of the corner stone of the job 'Mad Scientist' was the manufacturing of a suitable bodies for the immaterial. Well unlike Tar's parents who were originally immigrants to this realm Tar was born with a suitable body and raised here.

"We've received special permission from their next of Kin, dream demons like you are commonly used to bring people out of coma's by directly stimulating their consciousness." Morgan explained sat in a chair with Draugr standing at either side of her.

"I was already told that by Mr. Reaper but this seems kinda..." Tar looked at the three unconscious cute girls whose personal space he would be invading soon. "Perverted."

"How better to understand a girl's deepest desire?" Morgan asked cocking a brow at the young demon.

"Huu." Having somehow found his resolve, Tar laid down on another bed and started to astral project to enter the dreams of his would be victims. "Yep. I'm definitely a pervert now." It took Tar several minuets to stimulate the first girl's consciousness enough to start a dream. What he found when she started her dream was the inside of the Centaurid bathroom. "This is so never something I'm going to talk about."

Currently the Centaur girl was using a brush to comb hair underneath her massive skirt that covered most of her horse body. However sparks suddenly came down from the ceiling as the bulbs suddenly shattered, though it was hard to tell in the dark the mirrors suffered a similar fate. If Tar's memory served him correctly this reliable lady served on the safety commission, he wasn't able to tell earlier because her face was a little messed up, but his memory received a sharp jolt when he saw her pick up a whacking stick like Ramona's. But she didn't get to use it, a dark cloud came in and swarmed her face, and when she wasn't looking a knife came out and slashed at her, she saw the smoke enter her body and pull something out. Then her memory went out. Tar came out of the Centaur and re-entered his body while Morgan was looking contemplative as she thought about the information she just received.

"Um... It's kinda hard to explain what happened." Tar stated letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry I saw everything." Tar looked at Morgan confused while Morgan realized that she said something she shouldn't have. "I cast magic on you that let's me see things through your eyes." Morgan lied flawlessly.

"That sounds kinda scary." Tar stated taking a step back.

"I'll just disable it after we're done here, collecting information is more important than privacy right now." Morgan stated while she scratched her chin. First order of business: the mist. The suspect less has been narrowed down to half a dozen different species. Second being the arm. It had the sleeve from a suit on it, with a jeweled cuff link. Thirdly was what the smoke was doing, it made a incision and lapiscopically extracted something within the girl's veins, if it wasn't blood then what could it be. "Hmm. Does this lady have demon blood in her?" Like Raven the possibility existed that this person also had a distant demonic ancestor, if true then Morgan had a theory what this thing wants. Considering the fact that Raven was in the same boat as her Morgan definitely wasn't letting her back into the school until this person was caught.

"Umm. Mrs Konigan." Morgan looked down on Tar whom she had ignored for a few minuets. "Is something wrong."

"I obtained valuable evidence from that last vision." Morgan brought up a interface in a silver serving trey that was near by. "I'm going to file it away now, after that we can corroborate it with the other two."

"Anything that we should know about?" Ramona asked as she stood next to a couple of Draugr Morgan had lent her.

"This is a list of species." Vampire, Ranga, Genie, Snow Fairy, Enrenan and Ghost. "Find the students that match and see if they're wearing one of these." Morgan sent a picture of the cuff link with the relevant species over to Ramona's phone.

"I think I recognize this, it was pretty popular among those Belfry preps they shipped over." Ramona stated as she gave the picture a suspicious look. "But thanks to that, even if we just limit the suspect pool to just Belfry vamps this is just way too much." Ramona stated letting out a sigh.

"Agreed. Tar." Morgan turned her attention back to the bat like demon. "Next."

Like with the centaur Tar repeated the process for the second victim. She was a Belfry girl from a well to do family, she was standing in front of a vending machine for blood packs, mere moments away from getting some supper. Then the machine broke, smashed really, all the glass shattered but was inconveniently held in place by a laminate, the electronics sparked in overly spectacular fashion, and the blood pack was dangling over the edge.

"Oh great. Now..." She didn't the chance to finish that sentence.

The smoke from earlier whizzed pass and tore through her throat. However being an undead it took longer for her to lose consciousness. Imagine then her surprise when she watched the smoke that tore her throat out reach down her throat and pulled out what distinctly looked like red crystals.

"Rubies. Is that it." Morgan concluded as she thought about the situation and watched Tar escape from the second of the three victims.

"Okay, that was a thing." Tar commented as he saw Morgan seething. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a understanding of what our enemy is after but not who it is." Morgan stated as she glared out a window.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tar asked looking at Morgan confusedly. "Good. But only in that we now have a understanding of our next step. But I need more information before I can execute it." Morgan stated observing Tar in the reflection of a darkened mirror.

"Like who this guy is?" Tar asked tilting his head off to the side.

"Yes. That would be spectacularly useful." Morgan stated rolling her eyes and using a obvious tone of voice. "More importantly though, now that I know what this fellow is doing I need to know how long he has been doing it and respond appropriately."

"Soooo...?" Tar asked wondering about his role for now on.

"Poke around the last one if that gets your jollies, I need to go home and build something." Morgan stated walking away muttering something about too much stuff going on for her to deal with.

* * *

Raven had wrapped herself in a bath coat that was much too large for her and was watching sad movies on the mirror eating a tub of ice cream. Bane walked over to her judgmentally staring down at her. It wasn't Raven's choice to devour a whole tub of ice cream, or that she was lazing about the house while her mother was working, rather it was that Raven had engineered a situation to make herself depressed on purpose.

"Stare at me all you want. The sooner that I bottom out the sooner I'll be able to start climbing back out." Raven stated as her fingers paused the screen. "There is nothing you can do to change my mind and nothing else I can do to make myself feel better."

Raven's Mirror phone started to buzz with a newly acquired text message, but Raven herself did not seem to be in the mood to answer it. Bane smoothly collected the phone in the serving trey before walking back to the kitchen with it. Opening the phone Bane opened the text to see a message from Raven's pen pal Apple.

 _"A friend of mine is having her birthday party in Wonderland and I was wondering if you want to be my plus one?"_ Bane peeked over the corner at the young lady who was in desperate need of a pick me up and signaled to the Dragon who was sitting on top of the couch looking equally concerned about Raven.

 _"When's the party?"_ Bane texted back seeing an opportunity.

 _"Couple of days why you ask?"_ Bane looked over to Raven again, and she didn't think that she could wait a few days.

 _"Are you in Wonderland now?"_ Bane texted back quite curious.

 _"Privileges of being a princess. I'm on my way now, fashion coordination and all the usual business, that and I'm going to be under the care of Lizzie's tutors. I can wait for you if your coming."_ Bane prepared to reply with fifteen minuets before she looked to Raven again, she was a wreck. Nevermore and Bane seemed to reach a mutual understanding and Nevermore went off to the bathroom first.

 _"Thirty minuets. I need to freshen up first."_ Bane left one final message before she promptly rolled up her sleeves and went over to Raven.

"Bane I said-Hey what are y-Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Time to forcibly undress Raven five minuets. Total time spent using Nevermore's scrub brush to wash her down, about twenty minuets. Time spent stuffing her into clean clothes, three in half a personal best for the Banshee.

* * *

"And that's how I wound up here." Raven explained to a horrified looking Apple while she used magic to straighten out her hair that was starting to look like Frankie's mom.

"It sounds like you've been having a bad day over there..." Apple stated letting out what even she felt like was a major understatement.

"You have no idea." Raven stated letting out a sigh.

"Well this thing is really convenient." Apple commented while looking at the realm travel room. "I wonder why we don't have one." Apple commented looking confused.

"Because Mom's the only one who knows how to build one." Raven stated letting out exhausted sigh. "And she doesn't want anything to do with Ever After."

"Really?" Apple actually looked disappointed by that. "Why?"

"You would have to ask her, but if I were the type to guess, I'd say it'd have to do with her brother." Raven explained a sad look on her face.

"Her brother? Mom never mentioned your mom had a brother." Apple asked looking confused.

"Not in the way you're thinking of." Raven stated as Nevermore climbed onto her shoulder and Raven started to scratch her. "You're aware that our family raises dragons yes? When one of our children are born we take the strongest member of the litter and we raise the two of them together like family. I see her's around the tower occasionally, but it's been turned into a Grimm." Raven stated a haunted look in her eyes.

"A Grim?" Apple asked looking confused. "Like our head master?"

"A Grimm is a undead, exclusively of the animal type, more specifically of the spiritual nature." Raven stated though her explanation only left Apple more confused. "A Grim is unique among undead, whereas most are either brought back forcibly through magic or naturally through their own rage and desire for revenge a Grim chooses to come back out of loyalty. You most often see them take the form of dogs hanging around graveyards."

"Why a Graveyard?" Apple asked looking confused.

"Because when their master dies, rather then leave their side they choose to join them in the after life, but if they believe their grave is threatened then they will come back to attack the violators in question, which has led to the nickname Graveyard Dogs." Raven explained while she set the co-ordinates for Wonderland in the realm travel room.

"What a ominous sounding nickname." Apple commented taken by surprise.

"If you say so." Raven stated coming from a realm that habitually threw around far more terrifying names. "The room is ready to go." Raven reentered the office like room and selected a snow globe from the cabinet, unlike in her mother's version Jadis apparently had someone come in and write the names of the locations that the globes connected to on them via a strip of masking tape, sticky residue covering them indicated that some one else came in and removed the strips several times over and someone came back and reapplied them several times over. "Ah let's see here... 'Wonderland Asylum for the Perfectly Sane.'"

"Maybe we should pick one that doesn't lead to the middle of a mental hospital." Apple suggested raising her hand in the air.

"Mom designed these things to lock in on locations that she frequently visits, in this case she use to go to this place a lot when she was younger." Raven stated recalling how her mother would go off to into the travel room once every couple of weeks and come back with the the scent of the mad realm on her, and how more recently she took Raven herself there when her anxiety was starting to pile up, though they recommended a trip to one of the Monster Realms better rated spa's over anything that they could actually give her. "Any particular reason you're wondering?"

"I don't want to disturb the people at the hospital." Apple stated letting out a sigh. So Raven doesn't actually live in Wonderland, none of the globes showed anywhere in that place other then the Asylum. However she spot the one which had the word's 'Morgan's Tower' written across them so Apple had a fairly good idea of where Raven and her family lived, now to some how or another access the realm travel room without Jadis noticing.

* * *

"We have successfully confirmed that your daughter has arrived in Wonderland." One dwarf stated reading a report from the realm in question. "The army is being mobilized as we speak to subdue The Undead." The woman that he was speaking to looked to be in her thirties with hair dyed black and lips painted red, she wore an elegant black dress that was white down the middle drawing attention to her charm as a mature woman. "With all do respect your majesty, is all of this really necessary?" The dwarf seemed a little confused and a little scared by the way that his queen was reacting to this threat. "A subjugation force hasn't been sent this large since Riordan's chief Necromancer died and they lost control of their undead."

"No, the amount of men we've sent after Ace is not necessary." The Queen stated in a somewhat exhausted tone of voice. "The amount we have sent is not _nearly_ enough to defeat him." The Queen stated in a tone that emphasized her seriousness. "Ace was a fool when he was still alive but he was a dangerous fool. Now he's back and he's some how tanked a hit from what I and everyone else can only interpret as the single largest explosion on record that anyone has ever seen so yes, we, alongside several other interested parties, are going to dump as much fire power as we can muster on top of his head until he dies again. Is that clear?"

"Of course your majesty." The Dwarf stated nodding his head while giving a bow. "Contact my husband. I want a status report on the armies progress." The Queen stated as she leaned back into her chair. Like that, the Dwarf left to fetch a mirror for the Queen of Ever After, Snow White.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: If there is I don't see it, do you think there's a flaw with it? If you mean Disney princess then I'm sorry but I know not the answer to that, for the last time I watched a Disney princess movie my age could still be counted on one hand.

Zwei Eis: Yes.

DJ: Thank you for saying so. The Cursed attracts the cursed, a more detailed explanation to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note** : Thanks to all who offered words of support for my cat she has fully recovered from her surgery and her health has improved dramatically. So with a Huzzah I say Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: The King

The leaders of the Allied Fairy Tale forces were gathered together in one Tent. As Wonderland and Neverland had both deemed the subject to be none of their concern this mostly amounted to various Fairy Tale families joining their vassal's combined forces together. Most prominently was the White family, a army of halberd, shield and rifle wielding dwarfs wearing heavy armor and riding on Bronto's, primarily underground dwelling rhino like creatures used by the dwarfs as beasts of burden. Joining them was the Vassals of the Beast Family, predominantly rangers who raised Fiends, Basilisks, Cockatrices, basically all manner of land dwelling animal. Appropriate then, the vassals of the Swan family took to the skies in air ships preparing to rain hell from above. Finally the Charming's made their presence known, spread among the ranks of the Dwarfs as elite unites mounted on white Horses and wearing shining armor. Riordan's forces, though fewer in number, were no slouches in this department either: Dragon riders joined the Swan's in the air, Gigan Wolves the Beasts and the Beards below with powerful spell casters versed in Healing, Attack, Buff and De-Buff type magics were ready to absolutely ruin Ace's day. Gathered in a tent that served as the allied commander's base were the heads of the allied forces. King White sat at the head of the table, a pair of round glasses reflected light as he looked down at the map before them depicting the Beauty Family's territory.

"The evacuation of the city is going as planned I presume?" King White asked looking over the men.

Some Kings were obsessed with making their armor as fancy looking as possible. Not this fellow though, his armor was simple in it's elegance, that and the high quality material he had made it out of. Dragon's skin Cloth armor, aside from it's durability it's general shininess made him stand out. On top of that however were plates of mithril metals strapped via chains to his arms, legs and torso providing purely practical protection to all of the major targets on his body.

"Ol Chicken Hood might be a coward but he has nough conscious in em to not leave anyone behind in that place." A rather hairy looking man stated with his arms crossed.

For the record, the current Robin Hood was not named Chicken Hood, and he'd shoot anyone he catches calling him that.

"I've no problem leaving Hermione in there myself." A mage woman dressed in a feathery white robe stated as she twirled a mages wand in her hands. "Ignoring whatever grievances with her we have as long as her curse is in effect Ace should be slowed down a wee little bit."

"Suurree." A man recognized to be the head of Charming Prep stated making his doubt quite obvious. "Because that is gonna help."

* * *

A group of mages being supported by a contingent of dwarfs had infiltrated the city with the goal of dumping enough violence on Ace that they could find a way of killing him. Their current strategy however of blasting him with healing magic to counter his undead biology while the dwarfs shot at him wasn't really working. Oh sure being a undead every burst of healing magic made whatever qualified as flesh for that thing fall off in spades, but his solution would be just to ply more of that overwhelming power of his to drag in more of the vines and have them take the place of the missing flesh. On the bright side every time he did that he was slowed down a little more, as if he was continuously taking in Sleeping Beauty's curse. But it wasn't working very well, likely do to the sheer cold killing the plants off at a ridiculous rate. Worst yet, the dwarfs were running out of munitions and the Mages were low on Magical energy. Suddenly what distinctly looked like a shark wearing a long coat with bone like coral for arms and legs crashed down from above and grabbed hold of Ace.

"Away with ye fools, fore yah get plucked!"

The shark person tore through the nearest wall and took Ace with him crashing him outside in the courtyard. Ace Kicked the shark person off of him as the vines acted again to bind him, trying to force him to go to sleep and at best only making him feel lethargic. Still Ace got a good look at those who had came to smite him, a Shark person with skeleton like limbs and who smelled of rotting flesh, a giant walking hunk of wood with the skull of a thunder bird for a head and the arm of something with a awful lot of spikes and two huge protrusions that resembled a bow with a string running between them to complete the look, and finally a giant wolf that resembled a dense cluster of shadows.

"Oh come on! There's four of em now!" What the dwarfs had said in a panic was that Ace was now facing off against three high level Undead, all of them with their own unique quirks born of coming from three different species and three very different methods of doing things.

"So... Are... you... Oda's..." Ace was talking now, maybe that meant that he was starting to wake up.

"Friends? Colleagues? Associates? Afraid not. The only thing we really have in common is who we collect our paychecks from." The bird faced tree archer stated rather eloquently.

"Shut up and fight!" The wolf Snarled before she pounced on Ace tearing him from the vines in the process.

The shadow wolf melted down as she made a effort to bind the monster in place, aided by the unusually aggressive vines the others had their chance to take their shots. The tree man produced spear sized arrows from his arm and drew them back into his bow. The shark Pirate person drew twin flint locks and the two of them began pelting Ace with bursts of raw damage dealing power blowing off chunks of ice and frozen plants in the process.

"Did we ged em?" The Shark person asked keeping his weapons trained on their enemy.

The Wolf regenerated next to the two ranged combatants and shook her head in the negative, animal instinct giving her all the answer she needed. Suddenly one of the vines were ripped out of the ground and whipped at the group, a blue ball of energy flowing along it's line and aimed directly at the three high level undead with explosive and icy results. The tree person barely seemed to notice though.

"My wrath is nature's and my core is my roots." The tree man held out his not spiky arm and several condor like birds flew over and attached themselves there. "You can no more defeat me then you can snuff out the life of every plant within this place." Ace gave a flat look to this, he took one look at the origin of the plants in the central tower, produced a spear of ice, and flung it at the tower at full force. However that spear of ice was intercepted by a blast of magical power. "If you lot have time to shoot pigeons then go and reinforce that tower!"

Like that the group of mages and dwarfs that the three undead rescued earlier ran off for the center of town. While they were doing that, a certain scout with the nick name of chicken was watching the matter from up high. Taking out a mass of cloth he unwrapped it to reveal a broken blade.

"Just a hunk of metal now eh? Well if we can use to get that fellow to calm down then I suppose it'll be worth it." Saying that Robin Hood wrapped the blade back up and took it back to his bosses for the evening.

"RAAGGHHH!" Another ice lance narrowly missed Robin Hood only thanks to his ducking down at the last moment.

"Hey take it easy down there he's starting to wake up!" Robin snapped prompting the undead to look up and glare at him. "Ah Crud..." While dodging spears of Ice all the way along Robin Hood used a grappling arrow to quickly make his way to Ever After's Base camp.

* * *

"The sword in the stone, how nostalgic." King White stated examining the sword.

"Wait? As in the sword in the stone Excalibur?" Robin Hood asked looking surprised.

"No Caliburn. What is with that surprised expression I seem to recall Ace prancing about the school boasting about it all the time." King White explained as he examined the broken blade.

"I seem to recall a white Noise whenever Ace talked." Robin Hood stated shrugging his shoulders, still not regretting that he made a conscious effort to block out Ace. "Speaking of which I got a D in History. Can someone fill me in?"

"Ever After was originally founded on the ruins of another Kingdom called Camelot." King White explained. "It produced a line of kings who were good at tactics, but a malicious Sorcerer turned one of their Kings into a monster, so he went ahead and started a war with all magic beings not only in his own realm but two others as well. Even after he and the Mage's leader killed each other it was quite a mess that their legacy managed to leave behind." Thinking about his old history class King White returned to his examination of the blade.

"So what does that sword do anyway?" Robin Hood asked looking at the blade in question.

"It, and the stone it was originally found in, were gifts given to the first King of Camelot. The blade would only acknowledge his bloodline and allow one of his descendants to pull it from the stone." A silence went through the air.

"Is that it?" Robin Hood asked his face scrunched in confusion.

"Pretty much. Even the Ballad of King Arthur describes the thing as being pretty shabby when compared against the sword he got later on Excalibur." King White stated letting out a sigh. "Apparently, do to the similar sounding names and being wielded by the same legendary hero, the two over time got merged together and the name Caliburn faded into obscurity. Which is part of the reason why it only appeared again when we were in school." Some old man from Riordan made a big show out of finding that legendary sword, the numerous Charming families lined up to try to yank it out and Ace was the one who succeeded.

"Yowza, but why is it like that now?" After all something that important shouldn't have just been left out in the forest to rot where that thing in there could get his hands on it.

"Morgan broke it." King White stated without a hint of hesitation. "Shattered it into a hundred pieces, and as is the nature of magic weapons. Well you might have seen him doing earlier with the fairies or the undead."

"Do what?" Robin Hood asked looking confused.

"Full counter. A counter attack that involves eating an opponent's magic attack and then firing it back at them, for which you would need a weapon without any magic enchantments attached." This thing really was nothing but scrap metal now wasn't it.

"Well Ace seems pretty attached to it. He started chucking spears at me the moment he saw that I had it." Robin's line made everyone freeze up.

"You mean to say that animal is coming here!?" King White snapped glaring angrily at Robin.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, leaving the tent the group saw dust and bits of mortar coming off of the wall. Then it came down, the Tree type undead was sent smashing through the wall by the force of Ace continuously punching him and he ground to a halt in front of the allied commanders. Ace stepped past the broken wall and froze off the vines one last time, they didn't grow back.

"Both of you transform! Dashing with me!" At once The King and Dashing Charming drew their swords and aimed them at Ace.

Meanwhile the head's of the Beast and Swan families initiated their transformations. Clothing gave way to fur as The Beast head grew several feet until he had taken the form of a Fiend, Magic runes lined his entire body empowering him dramatically. The Swan head's transformation was less dramatic, growing in size yes but not by much, her robes gave way to colorful feathers and created the image of a giant air born peacock flapping her wings into the air.

"That. Is. Mine. Brother." Ace stated looking King White directly in the eye while pointing at the broken blade on the table.

"You are not my brother monster." The King retorted in a angered tone of voice. "And considering the state that blade is in, I would say that you haven't taken very good care of it."

"Grr." Ace leaped through the air and delivered a strike to The King's shield.

Weak. Definitely weak. Was this the same strike that managed to knock down a sturdy wall a moment ago? That train of thought gave the king an idea, as he quickly whipped behind himself and grabbed hold of the broken blade and chucked it over Ace's head and into the field of vines. Ace followed the arc of the weapon and chased it back into the field, the vines wasted no time in tying him back up and he wasted no time freezing his way out of them.

"Smooth thinking there." Robin Hood stated letting out a sigh of relief.

"Wake that thing up." King White stated directing the group's attention to the undead Ace had used as a battering ram. "If I'm right then Ace's power should have just increased considerably."

"Would you care to enlighten us?" The Swan Clan head asked landing next to the King.

"You remember Ace's Knack from school?" The King asked looking at The Talking Peacock. "I recall it as 'a cheat like ability that he uses to push the rest of us around.'" The Peacock Woman stated quoting what she recalled her classmates telling her.

"It's called 'Love.'" The Fiend stated having just clued in on what was happening. "Anyone who feels rage in his presence get's their physical strength reduced to one percent of what it is normally."

"'Anyone?'" The Peacock woman asked having just clued into what the Beast was telling her.

"Anyone." The Beast confirmed.

In layman's terms, Ace was a victim of his own power, unable to either let go of his rage nor escape his own presence he instead had one hundredth of his total strength with which to fight. He was stronger inside of the field of vines because the curse they carried that was powerful enough to make an entire kingdom sleep for a hundred years had barely forced him to calm down, the upside though was that he was slower because he couldn't move as well with the vines wrapping around him.

"Either way. Have you finished the evacuations?" The White King asked looking to Robin Hood suspiciously.

"Yeah yeah fire away and all that Jazz!" Robin Hood stated brushing away King White's concerns.

Now without the concern of getting innocent civilians caught up in their attacks, and now that the top section of Hermione's tower was floating between two airships, the Talking Peacock woman flew into the air and joined her fleet in unleashing a huge mass of magic attacks on Ace decimating their surroundings in the process. The Beast protected King White, his cousin Dashing Charming and Robin Hood from the blasts with his body and after several minuets rubble was all that was left. Miraculously though those stubborn vines were still rapidly growing back.

"That curse is shockingly effective." It would be nice if they could use this to take away Riordan's Monopoly of magically grown fruits and veggies, somehow the King imagined they would like that too, take away those fool independents excuse to keep invading. While thinking about that, the entire area was suddenly turned pure white in a implosion of pure cold.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: True they are. You've already met him.

Zwei Eis: True. It's complicated. Working on it. And thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note** : I don't even have the energy to try and write a note this morning. Just take my chapter and leave me to my log sawing for now... Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: The Realm of Three Gods

Wonderland at least looked like what it did in the books, if only it was actually what it was like in the book. There was a legend about how the place came to be specifically: three gods, each fatally flawed in their omniscience, One was Blind, One was Deaf, and One was Mute. Each god had to serve as mediator between the two others in order to communicate effectively, describing the things that were going on in Wonderland itself. To put it another way, the entire realm was like one colossal game of pictionary. Everything was at some point in time mistaken to be something else and thus altered to fit the flawed description of the three gods, occasionally that something would go on to have descendants, which would then get mistaken to be something else as well and be changed appropriately. Que survival of the fittest, as the inhabitants of the world had to sort through what was alive, what was edible and what now found them to be edible.

After the 'Fairy Tale wars' and the resulting truce some Wonderlander's were able create some stability in their realm by exchanging the unstable energy in their atmosphere with that other realms like the Cloud Kingdom, Neverland and yes the then newly minted Ever After. In exchange these realms gained access to riddlish energy, and the infinite number of possibilities that it could spawn.

"Our way of life might seem unusual and savage to the likes of you." The tutor stated to a small class consisting of Raven, Apple and a select number of Apple's classmates. "But we have never had need to fear our enemies: we've already faced far, far worst."

Raven wasn't paying attention, she found it unlikely that she would ever have to put any of this into practical use. Apple sighed as another key piece of evidence was snatched out from under her. Movies about people who found themselves dumped into the realm that treated everything that went into it as raw ingredients for a monster smoothie were kinda big at the moment. Seeing as how Raven did not seem to be native to this realm Apple had to look at alternatives.

"At a peak of curiosity, did you pick anything up for Lizzie?" Apple asked as she and Raven left the class room. "I haven't wrapped it if that's what you mean." Raven pulled out a large black tome from her bag, it's title 'The Undead, The Demonic and The Damned.'

"Seems kinda..." Apple paused while she looked for the right words.

"Bane stashed it in my bag on the way out the door. I didn't even have time to wrap it." Raven stated letting out a sigh.

"I can probably wrap this for you." Apple commented looking the book over front to back. "Written by...Charlie Grimm." Like the headmaster, did someone from Ever After write this?

"It's a pseudonym Mom came up with when she started writing books." That surprised Apple. "As a rule she tries to stay low key." Raven paused as she thought about it for a moment. "It doesn't work."

"It sounds like it's kinda rough over there." Apple noted while she examined the book.

"It's a endless nightmare..." Raven trailed off with a haunted look in her eyes. "I have been stalked, hit on, kidnapped, ransomed and flirted with to the point of harassment before I was even ten years old. I need a Gigan Body guard and thirty werewolves just to get to class."

"Ah..." The gears in Apple's head desperately whirled as she tried to change the topic. "Kind of a odd topic to write a book about isn't it?"

"Says the heir of a family who has benefited from my families knowledge of dark magic and how to dismantle it for centuries?" Raven asked cocking a suspicious brow at Apple.

"True... Maybe I should try to get a copy for Duchess to read." Apple commented as she continued to examine the book.

"If you can help me find something better for Lizzie you can keep it." Raven stated letting out a sigh.

"Deal. Let's go shopping!" Saying that Apple grabbed Raven and flew off to the nearest shopping center.

* * *

"RAAARRGGH!" The table was flipped through the air and Bane was pinned against a wall by her severely angered employer. "Wonderland!? You sent her to Wonderland of all the possible places in the vast number of realms across the World Tree!?"

"Morgan Honey, would you mind calming down a little bit?" Corvo asked as he lounged about on the couch. "You yourself mentioned that Raven would not be safe as long as that serial killer running around the school was still loose."

"So the best way to keep our daughter safe is to send her to Wonderland of all places?" Morgan asked glaring at her husband. "That's like pushing someone over a cliff away from a bandit to safety of a frenzy of sharks!"

"The Dragon's with her, as is half a dozen of Ever After's finest and Wonderland's card guards. She is staying in the nice part of Wonderland built around the well spring of sanity from Ever After." Corvo explained making it clear he considered this conversation over. "If you're done strangling our maid then perhaps you can tell us what you learned about the lunatic that's running wild in our daughter's school."

"I found this while I was searching through the victims memories." Morgan waved her hand to the large mirror and produced a image of a length of smoke that was holding onto something shiny. "I call them rubies, the demons have another name for them but I never cared enough to learn it." Morgan explained as she sat down on the couch. "Demons were bred to be soldiers in the Evil Gods armies, as such their biology is designed to encourage survival of the fittest. The magic they use draws upon blood as a power source, but blood was not designed to be used in that manner." Morgan carefully recalled the information, the subject disturbing to even her. "Sucking the power out of blood is what produces these crystalized clumps."

"So they're dead batteries? Why would someone want those?" Corvo asked looking as suspicious as a skeleton wrapped in metal armor could get.

"Empty. Not dead." As if it would make her point for her Morgan used her magic to make a glass fly out of the cupboard. "This is a glass it is designed to do one thing and one thing only, hold liquid." Using her other hand Morgan made water come out of the sink and into the glass. "I can drink out of this thing and refill it as many times as I like, that crystal over there does the same thing."

"So who ever is doing this is trying to expand their magic capacity?" Corvo asked sounding like he reached a understanding about something.

"That might have been how it started but depending on how long this has been going on it could be far worst." Morgan stated as she put the glass down. "The rubies create a vacuum in power, the more empties you have the more they suck out of you in order to try and make up for it, but because your ability to produce magical power doesn't rise with your ability to store it your body can't keep up."

"So the more sources of power you have to tap to make up the difference..." Corvo stated as the information clicked inside of his steel plated head.

"The more Rubies your body produces in compensation. Hence how their biology encourages survival of the fittest." Morgan got up while she went to attend to her trap. "Either way, the fastest method to catch this fellow is to use a prime cut of bait, and that's me."

"Not to question your logic dear, but predators don't target the biggest and strongest members of the herd, they go after the elderly, the diseased and the isolated." Corvo stated counting off points on his finger tips. "Now tell me, where would you find something like that?"

* * *

Hospitals were as common here as any other modern civilization, the ones of the monster realm however were built like a fortress. Between the number of species with a tendency to fly off into a berserker rage at the slightest provocation, vast number of diseases with the potential to cross over to multiple species with devastating potential hospitals in the monster realm were built like fortresses. Inside of one room a doctor was performing a check up on a elderly demon, ignorant to the fog of smoke that had just appeared from the nearby vent.

"Your blood pressure is a little high right now, I'll go get you some medication to lower it." Saying that the doctor left the room, as a hand emerged from the smoke with a knife to cut into the demon.

* * *

Inside of a snowy field a mass of vines and ice and snow had wrapped around a object at the center of a crater, a broken blade tore through the cocoon and push aside the two halves of the cocoon out from which emerged a man composed of vines, dragon scales, ice and mummified flesh with a face that looked like it had been split in half.

"Well now that is a interesting side effect." The newly born creature took stock of his body as he examined his surroundings. "I'm hearing voices now. I actually expected that to happen a long time ago really." To summarize Ace's body: there was his demonic soul forged in the depth's of Cocytus, the body of a high level undead, imbued with a dragon's curse and small amounts of riddlish and now he had the effects of a watered down Sleeping Beauty's curse in his veins as well. "That would explain a bit." Ace's biggest problem was his bottomless pit of rage which had a bad reaction to his Knack which saps the strength of those with rage in their heart, thanks to the watered down sleeping curse he had been forced to calm down. "I was wondering about that." Ace commented as he scratched his chin. "So I'm hearing voices now because I got bits of riddlish in my brain." Ace pondered the implications of this new found insanity. "Which is funny because I don't feel insane. So assuming that the Hatter was not nearly as mad as he would lead us to believe I should be able to tap the same network of information that he could." Assuming that the individual whose conversations you were listening in on actually liked you, the answer would be yes. As it stands though you shall get nothing out of myself or the other Narrators. "That's a shame then."

Ace picked himself up and started walking along, exiting the area through a massive hole that had formed in the wall Ace eventually arrived at where a group of individuals had attempted to block the freezing cold, and by all accounts failed miserably.

"Well, well, well." Grabbing hold of the ice barrier Ace forcibly removed it, The King of Ever After glared hatefully at him through the freezing cold air as white smoke escaped from his mouth. "You look good in my clothes on Arrow." Ace commented as he picked his brother, named Arrow, up by his throat and looked him in the eye. "Don't worry, I'll be taking my life back soon enough. But first." Using a single finger, Ace jabbed his finger into Arrow's side, letting out a loud crack in the process. "Where. Is. Morgan? I know she's here." Ace dug his finger in deeper and received a satisfying grown from Arrow. "I smelled her magic in this place, so I know she was here. I know you're working with her. Where. Is. Morgan?" Arrow spat a mass of mucus and spit onto Ace's face. Wiping the slimy substance off of him before he grabbed Ace by his leg and slammed his knee into Arrow's back and producing a loud snap before throwing Ace into the ground. "Then I'll just go to where I last saw her." Ace stated before he grew his wings and flew off into the air.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: I'm somewhat annoyed that everyone always gets one fundamental detail wrong: The Excalibur isn't the sword in the stone as I already mentioned, that honor goes to the Caliburn. Galahad.

Zwei Eis: Or whatever Morgan did differently this time succeeded in convincing everyone to be better. It could just be that she was nicer to them this time around, or she made it clear sooner on that she doesn't appreciated being treated the way she was.

DJ: Yes, Ace is Apple's uncle. Unlikely, remember Dexter, Daring and Darling? One knocks out women with his eyes, one blinds people with his smile and one can stop time with her hair: The Charming families knacks tend to vary wildly. A fair amount, the Queen family have selectively bred themselves to have a high magical capacity by continuously bedding things like demons, fairies, gods and other magical beings into their family, though the last demon would have been Morgan's... great grandfather I think it was?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note** : Not a heck of a lot to talk about today, need ideas for a new fic soon, preferably involving Shield Hero if anyone wants to give ideas. Either way, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: A Big, Frozen, Punching Bag

Ace was flying through the air at a high speed, the power of a dragon combined with the rapidly shifting cold air was compressing air behind him before expanding again to help shoot him forward as he went towards his target, Ever After High. Ace held no delusions that Morgan was there, there was no way that after the prolonged period of suffering he went through in the afterlife that Morgan was still a student at that school.

"Tell you what voice, if you don't want me to go to the school and kill everyone there then tell me where Morgan is." However the likelihood that he would receive the information that he was looking for was quite high, provided that he looked for it. "That's what I like to hear." Ace stated, immediately before he was shot out of the air by a explosive arrow knocking off one of his wings causing him to crash down to the earth, digging a trench and snapping trees. "Well that was painful." Ace commented as the tree he was under snapped and landed on top of him. "It's almost..." Ace pushed the tree off of him as he immediately jumped back to his feet. "It's almost like they knew I was coming." Because they did. That is what happens when you're being followed around by a Narrator, everyone with the power to hear one becomes aware of every action that you take. "A shame then that it doesn't go both ways." Ace commented as he brushed himself off. "Let's see here based on the sun's position..."

In combination with the time of day made it that Ace's exact location was three miles north east of Ever After's location. Immediately Ace jumped south east as a trio of fire balls screeched across the sky and came down on his former exact location in a loud explosion.

"Rat." Ace growled as he continued running towards the school in a zig zag pattern causing the people shooting at him to fire a barrel over the forest, explode, and release a mass of sharp pointy things to rain down on top of him. "Painful but what exactly is the point..." Since Ace already figured it out it was alright to say it. Near invisible strands of spider silk connected all of the blades together, several were lodged in Ace's body, others had been lodged in the trees, the ground, and even some of the rocks pinning Ace down had near invisible strands coming off of them leading into Ace's body.

"Please." Ace rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of the wires and pulled them off. A loud explosion that could be heard all the way back to the school as the unstable chemicals hidden inside of the daggers in Ace's body, were exposed to oxygen and activated and blew him to chunks.

"Okay I will admit." Ace's top half crawled back to his lower half and reattached itself. "That was pretty good. Perhaps you should inform them that the longer they keep doing this the slower and more horrifically I will systematically kill each and every one of them one by one."

Message received, reply to follow. Looking up Ace saw another barrel flying through the air and exploded dropping ball bearings on top of his head head at terminal velocity. Ball bearings that had the holy enchantment attached. Of course he being a fallen angel he had resistance to the holy enchantment, still stung like a hornet's nest though.

"UUUGGGHHH!"

Thus Ace took off running in a straight line towards the school. Magic artillery shots came down from above and Ace at some point grabbed hold of a fallen tree trunk and used it as a shield to block some of the attacks. Then a explosion hit Ace in spite of the block of wood he had above his head. Turning his head Ace saw a hole in the ground, looking over the field he had just entered he saw a huge number of freshly buried holes.

"A mine field? No thank you." Ace decided to go around the field, clockwise with Ever After stepping up it's offensive game. "Oh lovely." A hurricane appeared in the field that had been covered in explosive pods. Ace growled as he encased his lower legs in ice and started dragging his feet towards the school. "Try harder!" Ace snapped as he continued on, only to be hit in the face with one of the explosives from the field, but the winds that sheered the flesh from bone and the explosives that severed limbs soon made null as his limbs and flesh was regenerated.

"You! Will! Not! Stop! Me!"

The explosion was soon followed up by a bolt of lightning hot enough to burn a hole through his chest.

"You!"

More explosives slammed into his body as his ice armor started to come off. Ace was slowly being lifted off of the ground as the storms increased in power as bombs, logs and stone were ripped out of the ground to smash into him in combination with lightning and ice chunks. But Ace used the wind to his advantage as he swam upwards to the top of the storm using his wings, seeing what looked a thunder bird at the top he growled as he glared at the source of this latest pain in his frost bitten rear. Then the wind suddenly turned to fire, as the thunder bird spontaneously turned into a phoenix and ignited the tube of wind that was filled with concentrated oxygen, hydrogen and nitrogen. Ace opened up his mouth and sucked in all the heat from the fire into himself causing himself to be encased in a thick layer of ice and sent him plummeting into the ground with a loud smash.

"I am going to baste you like a turkey!"

The shape changing bird monster assumed a third form, a huge flying peacock and used that form to generate a huge amount of holy power and fired it down on Ace with a huge crash. But Ace blocked the attack with his broken blade, sadly the bird shape shifter had no way of knowing this and so when Ace used Full counter to bounce the attack back up into the air and blasted the bird knocking her out of the air. Ace took a detour from the school in order to go and dispose of the enemy who was a source of trouble for him, along the way he grabbed hold of a fallen log as he looked up in the air as more barrel's full of unpleasant surprises dumped their payloads on him he used it as a umbrella. Spotting the form of the bird changing into the familiar form of a thunder bird and flying towards him Ace took the log in both hands and hefted it with all his might at the bird. The Thunderbird's form gave way to metal as hardened feathers and razor edge claws easily tore through the wood, and soon followed up with flinging several of it's spear like feathers at the undead monster lodging them inside.

"So they know about my full counter then." Ace concluded having suffered through the stream of non magic attacks and being able to do very little to counteract considering he spent all this time learning how to fight against magic users like Morgan.

But Ace had spent a huge amount of time fighting against far harsher environments than this, in fact he was thinking about making things far more convenient for himself. With a loud thud a implosion sucked all of the energy out of the forest freezing over the entire forest. The air was so thick the projectiles being hurled into the air bounced off of the invisible mass of ultra dense air before smashing into the ground. As if his enemies were gathering together the shape shifting bird circled around the school and landed on top before shrinking down out of sight. Ace's opponents realized that their magic and their projectiles wouldn't pierce his bubble of compressed air and he made his way into Ever After's courtyard.

"So many familiar faces." Robin Hood, Charmings, fairies, the Swan Princess, The Beast, and there were witches, oh yes there were witches. "You all look familiar. I suspect that you're the offspring of some of my classmates." Ace commented as he put names to the faces in his head. "I would like to say that I would be willing to spare you all if you tell me where Morgan is, but unfortunately for you, you have already gone out of your way to annoy me, and most of your parents are dead anyway, so I might as well kill you all anyway." Several of the students were already to their knees, as was expected of someone who had a knack that brings those who feel even the slightest bit of anger to the brink of weakness. One student did not, a young male dressed in full plate armor complete with a helmet confidently walked forward to face Ace. "Well that's unexpected." Ace commented cocking a brow suspiciously. "I expected all of you to be drowning in the depths of hatred by now."

"Drowning in hatred? For you?" The young man in the armor asked as he walked towards Ace. "Why would I feel something like that?" Ace could only give the one who had stepped forward to confront him credit. "You're so weak and pathetic that all I can bring myself to do is pity you."

"HAHAHA!" Ace found himself legitimately laughing at that. "Well since you're asking for it so badly I have one request..." Ace smiled, like a bear trap wound too tight, as he stepped into his opponent's face. "What name would you like me write on your tomb stone?"

"My name is Daring Charming, pleasure to meet you." The young man stated as he gave a bow.

"Quit talking to him yah prideful bastard and hit him!" The young Robin Hood snapped angrily.

"So uncivilized." The young man named Daring stated giving a eye roll, before that is he pulled out his shield and hit Ace with it so hard that he was sent flying through the air, and with a jump soon chased after him, grabbed hold of him, before sending him pile driving into the ground.

Not done yet, Daring grabbed hold of Ace by what was left of his hair and swung him around a couple of times, into a tree, before chucking him through the air. Ace snapped a tree in half when he landed, when he got back to his feet he grabbed hold of the tree and chucked it at Daring who blocked it with his shield before deflecting it off to his side. Ace jumped into the fray again and getting into sword fighting range. Ace's blade was shorter, he lost in range, and a fallen tree was a poor substitute for a shield, Daring tore off inches every time he took a chop into it and was not afraid to use his shield as a blunt instrument to knock Ace's defenses out of his way.

"Pretty tough aren't you? But I got my tricks too!"

Dropping the hunk of wood Ace's free fist turned into the scaly hand of a dragon and delivered a straight punch to Daring. Daring blocked with his shield and a sound like a church bell going off at point blank range echoed out stunning Ace. Daring followed up by coating his blade with holy power and slashing through Ace's body. The wound smoked for a few minuets, but soon regenerated, closed with vines and scabbed with ice.

"See now isn't that..." Ace was interrupted with a upper cut from Daring's shield with sufficient force that his jaw was left hanging off of his mouth. Ace picked up his hanging jaw, reattached it in place, gave it a few good clacks, before glaring at Daring Hatefully. "Alright. If that is going to be the case." Ace gripped what was left of his sword in both hands and a beam of light shot out of the end of the blade. "Then I will show you how to use real holy power!"

"I insist!" Daring replied brandishing his shield.

With that Ace ran up to Daring and went to town on Daring repeatedly striking at him, and Daring repeatedly blocked and parried with his shield, all according to Daring's plan.

"What!?"

Ace jumped backwards as he escaped from Daring's range. But it was too late for him. Daring shoved his sword into the scabbard built into his shield and gripped the handle with both of his hands, transforming the collective weapon into a giant ax and hoisting it above his head.

"Not happening!" Ace moved to run over but found himself pinned to the ground by a spear going through his chest, he acted to try and remove it but found his strength severely reduced.

"RRRAAARRRGGGHH!" Then Daring brought his ax, charged full of the energy of all of Ace's strikes, imbued with Daring's own energy, down on the head of Ace. "Full Counter!" Ace absorbed the attack into his blade before sending it back to Daring.

"Full Counter!" As a student of the same master as Ace, Daring soaked up the attack with his own Full counter and flung it back at Ace at even more power then what Ace had flung at him. Ace couldn't react in time and as such a canyon was carved through the forest, right on top of Ace's head.

"Nice work with the spear Sparrow." Daring commented watching as the current Gen Robin Hood walked up behind him.

"Couldn't hold back a little could yah?" Sparrow asked looking down at a canyon that he didn't care enough to go see the bottom of.

"We were suppose to ensure that every last bit of his body was destroyed weren't we?" Daring gestured to the canyon before him. "Does that look destroyed to you?"

"Yes. But now we got to search for two miles to find the SOB." Sparrow stated gesturing to the canyon Daring had just formed.

"Or just ask the Hatter to ask the Narrator where he is." Daring suggested one finger in the air.

"Come on lets go." Sparrow stated as he pulled Daring along.

On the far side of the canyon a severed arm was using a broken blade to drag itself along the ground.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: Your Welcome. My head cannon is that Ever After takes place in a modern fantasy setting, with magic having largely been developed to the same level as modern science and technology, while the monster realm maintains a combination of science and magic. The characters, no, Morgan yes.

Zwei Eis: That feeling your getting is being locked out of the loop, both Ace and Morgan have the ability to see the world from the Audience's perspective, as the narrator is working against Ace that perspective has intentionally been limited quite severely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note** : Another week another chapter. Not a lot to say right now about either one so Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: While You Were Sleeping

Daring and Sparrow were trekking through the newly formed Canyon outside of Ever After High using combination trash picks and walking sticks and lugging with them a huge barrel of extra salty health potion. Their objective? Finding every last bit of Ace's body and deposit it into the barrel. Of course it was a task simply too massive for two people, and they were on something of a time limit too, so other two man groups consisting of members of the heroics class and the army of Ever After were helping to comb through the canyon in search of their enemy, or rather what was left of him after Daring was through with him.

"Any idea how long this is going to last?" Daring asked as he skewered several pieces of flesh and deposited them into the barrel.

"Don't talk to me." Sparrow stated out right. "Thanks to you I'm out here. Instead. Of. Practicing. For. The. Concert. I. Can't. Go. To!" Sparrow repeatedly punctuated his sentence with stabs into the ground coming after the fleshy bits with vengeance.

"Well it's either talk to you or listen to you grumble about how all of this is my fault." Daring commented as he deposited his latest load into the barrel.

"This is your fault!" Sparrow spun around pointing his pick at Daring accusingly. "You smashed the infinitely regenerating butt pain into a million pieces and tore a canyon into the countryside!" As Sparrow explained this the pieces of flesh on the end of his pick started to join together and bond with the pick. Naturally he immediately plunged the meat skewer in question into the barrel and the familiar sizzle of the flesh dissolving away into the liquid echoed. "Now we're hunting a million pieces of a pumped up psychopath and each one of them are trying to regrow back into said psychopath and kill us all!"

"As oppose to your plan which was...?" Daring trailed off implying for Sparrow to continue.

"Stuff the lunatic into one of these barrels back when he was in one piece and easy to track down so that we wouldn't be out here trying to track him down one piece at a time!" Like that Sparrow and Daring went back and forth for a period of time arguing about the best method to have subdued Ace.

* * *

"So tell me, how can you show me stuff from the future?" Morgan asked as she walked through the front door of the hospital accompanied by several Draugr, having clearly forgotten that her conversation partner once punted her back through her own timeline therefore looking backwards was matter as trivial as hitting the rewind button on the mirror. "Whatever, where's the one you showed me?" Morgan asked as she walked up to the reception's desk.

"Excuse me...?" A very confused looking gil-man asked in response to this question.

"Not you." Morgan snapped while glowering at her 'imaginary friend.' She might as well be staring directly at her enemy, for he was one who was of considerable power, could turn into mist, and operated through the air vents. "Everywhere and no where." With this in mind Morgan held up her license to the Gilman and he visibly gulped. "I'm a licensed fixer with the ninth division, you have someone on the loose inside of this building who means to prey upon your patients and rip the bloody little tumors commonly known as rubies out of them. Where do you keep the ones you've carved out of your patients?"

"Bio-medical waste disposal." The Gil-man stated after examining the license.

"Can you get there through the air vents?" Morgan asked glaring at the Gil-man.

"It's where we keep all of our highly infectious diseased flesh until such a time that we can get rid of it, it doesn't have air vents it doesn't even have a door to get into it." The Gil-Man stated somewhat flabbergast.

"You and you I want everyone who doesn't need to be here to leave now." Morgan snapped prompting one of her Draugr and the receptionist to leave and make rounds around the hospital. "You and you I want down at that waste disposal room, when smokey inevitably shows up I want our surprise waiting for him." Two Draugr went straight as a board, saluted, before running off to find where they were to be. "Everyone needs to leave this lobby right this instance!" Morgan released a burst of bright light, holy power, just unpleasant enough to make the monsters want to leave which they did.

Then Morgan bit into her wrist, because evidently one suicide attempt was not enough for the week, now she was ripping out the veins in her arm and spraying her blood anywhere.

"What better bait for a power hungry vampire?" As if confirming Morgan's beliefs a smog emerged from the nearest air vent and assumed a shadowy person like shape. Immediately a tube of smoke emerged from the shape and stretched across the room like a vacuum sucking up the blood that Morgan had been splashing about the room. "Eat as much blood as you want you won't fill the void that you feel." Morgan warned as she glared at the shape. "Those things are treated like tumors for a reason I hope you realize. Like any drug the power they offer you is a lie."

"Power?" The figure scoffed at Morgan in a voice distorted by his immaterial body. "The bane of my very existence. As are you."

"With all do respect to the latest fool who appears to have imagined some slight I committed against: I don't even know who you are." Morgan stated in a tone of voice that indicated how routine this situation was for her.

"No: I guess a boot holds no quarrel with a ant." The figure stated returning Morgan's slightly mocking tone with one of his own.

"Do you mean to say I stepped on you?" Morgan asked cocking a brow at the vampire.

"I wouldn't be the first." The smoke mass stated as balls of the stuff appeared to either side of him. "I suspect I won't be the last either. Not that I blame you of course, the work you've done has been for the good of the Majority of my kind. Unfortunately for me though I am a part of the minority. Unfortunately for you I am quite selfish."

The smoke mass chucked the balls of smoke it had prepared at Morgan. Morgan responded by using a single finger to bat the balls of darkness away from her before flicking one out of existence as if to emphasize how unimpressed she was. But it was time enough, the last of her blood had been mopped up and the smoke mass was on it's way. Unfortunately for him though it was already too late for him as well. While Morgan was splashing her blood around the lobby she was casting time delay activated barriers, her intent being to lure her prey in, delay until the barriers activated, and in the process seal him inside with her. Better yet, he tried to escape through the vents again, and Morgan wasted no time in sealing him between the next room over and the lobby with another barrier.

"Now then, You can stay there beating on the walls like a child, or you can come out of there and own up to your actions." The entity chose option three. Rapidly expanding it's gaseous form until the wall exploded freeing himself from his tiny little prison and destroying the wall in the process and escaping the lobby into the hospital. "Huu..." Shaking her head Morgan readied a wind magic spell. "You're only making this harder on yourself." Morgan cast another barrier and sucked air through it like a giant magical vacuum. The smoke struggled to get away before it eventually took a teenager shaped form and ducked into one of the rooms. Or at least tried to as he quickly discovered that someone had put barriers on all of the patients rooms. "You don't know what lock down means do you?" Morgan asked as her vacuum turned into a full blown wind tunnel and her target was lifted off of the ground.

"Isn't this a little over kill!?" The young man shouted back as he tried to distort his voice again.

"Overkill would have been incinerating you the moment we met this is under kill." Morgan corrected as she leaned against a wall. "But that is slowly going to change the longer that you draw this out."

"Oh because that makes me feel so much better!" Saying that the smoke man went on the offensive using the vacuum magic to carry himself to Morgan and deliver a punch. Morgan's response was to cancel her spell and deliver a straight punch to the young man's face. He turned back into smoke and passed straight by Morgan, who just tossed another ball of holy power over her shoulder that then exploded in the smokey face of her opponent. "GAH!" The smoke retreated and slammed against the doors leading out of the lobby. "How the heck exactly can someone who deals in demons and the undead use holy power anyway?"

"A word of advice kid, never summon anything you can't put down." Saying that a empty oxygen tank was ripped out of the wall and the top torn off of at which point in time Morgan used more suction magic to try to vacuum her opponent into it. "Not this time!" The Smoke mass stabbed into the walls trying to get out of the hospital, but was promptly cut off by a barrier of holy power, which was then followed up by being sucked through a cone of holy power into the tank, at which point in time Morgan super heated the tank and welded the cap back on. "That took less time then I expected."

Suddenly the tank was severely deformed with various dents appearing and it was bent out of shape as Morgan's prisoner fought for his freedom. Rolling her eyes Morgan produced a large cylinder shaped holy barrier and tossed the tank into it where it exploded and released the smoke creature into the tube, Naturally trying to escape the smoke was burned as it thrashed around the barrier.

"Are you done yet?" Morgan asked cocking a brow suspiciously at the smoke creature.

"Do you even know why I'm doing this?" The smoke creature asked with a voice filled with contempt.

"You're a junkie like anyone else. Your biology is hard wired to make you collect these things with suicide as the inevitable end result." Morgan explained giving a roll of her eyes.

"Suicide? What a funny thing you speak of against a person who is trying to live. Perhaps you should know what it is like to be tormented by power that you cannot contain nor control!" Suddenly the entire room was bathed in shadow.

From the darkness emerged a figure, Morgan found herself oddly thinking about the old Snow White story, after all this new figure has blood red lips, night black hair, and snow white skin. The difference was that the lips were less red and more blood as if they had been ripped clean off of the figure exposing bright red flesh underneath, the hair, or the nearest approximation of hair, was in fact smoke and shadows trailing over in a overly dramatic manner, and the white skin wasn't skin so much as it was bleached bone. It was as if this creature was trying to capture the immeasurable woe that confounded Morgan's first childhood thanks to those bloody fairy tales.

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" A burst of raw magical power expanded from Morgan and tore apart the smoke cloud and the barrier Morgan had trapped it inside of. Then that same burst of power formed around the smoke cloud. "Learn about who you're talking to before you give them your sob story." Morgan stated rolling her eyes. And Morgan was done playing nice too, and blasted her opponent with enough holy power to force him back into a solid form. "You I recognize." Morgan stated to her unconscious opponent. "Kieran Valentine." One of the students who came off of the plane from Belfry. "Yes I'm aware. Based on that... cute little trick he pulled with Snow White I'd say that he's a empath." A individual who draws power on the emotions of others, when overwhelmed with that power the end result can be nasty. Like the tale of Snow White told by a Zombie nasty. "Which is the reason why this fool is trying to raise his magic capacity by eating rubies." The more Rubies the more power you can contain, the more he can be around people and not spawn nightmarish abominations. Course now that the amount of people he was around had multiplied the severity of what had been tormenting him had increased immensely. Morgan also had come to the realization that it was she who cut off less extreme methods for the boy. The cursed blood that she created was intentionally overcharged with power, so that Rubies wouldn't be created from it. "I've read and understood your situation. Fortunately for me there's a chance you can help me, and fortunately for you if I'm right then I'll be able to help you."

Saying that Morgan assigned her Draugr to collect Kieran and a certain something in the hospital that could be of use in dealing with Ace.

"How about you do something useful and tell me what Raven has been doing during all of this time?"

* * *

Raven was very weirded out by all of this considering this was Wonderland she expected a degree of weirdness but that didn't change what she saw. The building was made out of plants, no someone didn't hack down a forest to put this building together, someone planted a seed here and it grew into a building. The goods on for sale weren't any less strange: There were more plants which claimed to be grown into buildings, several stone statues neighed as chess pieces drank from a troth. Strangest of all though Apple led Raven to a shop for cards, she guessed that was normal for wonderland.

* * *

"As long as Raven's safe then I'm good." Morgan stated sat atop a barrel of unpleasantness that she intended to dunk Ace into.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: So do I. She always is. Familiarity always helps people relate to what is going on.

Zwei Eis: So what you're saying is you're a fan?

DJ: The charming family tends to follow a theme of overwhelming charisma being turned into a knack, Daring's extra shiny teeth is a stereotypical way of saying "this guys looks good" Dexter's knockout vision a way of saying "women find me so attractive they faint with excitement" Darling's time stopping hair a way of saying "stop look at how pretty I am." Apple's family already has one of those "I'm so beautiful and fair that even animals like me." Thank you, for Daring I channeled a lot of Escanor from the Seven Deadly Sins.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** : Happy Easter ladies and Gents. Hopefully I'm gonna be spending mine playing Darksiders. Wish me luck! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: In the Realm of Madness

"Arrgh!" Blondie was pulling on her hair in frustration. Ever since The crazy undead lunatic started digging his way out of the increasingly deeper holes he was dumped down Blondie had been trying to find all the information she could on him, though since she started her attention had since shifted to the person who had been responsible for his death. Her investigation simply turned up that Morgan went to Wonderland's Mental asylum and never returned to Ever After or her home land.

"Come on You can't do this to us! Tell people where you're going before you decide to move away forever!" Blondie snapped shouting into the heavens. "How the heck can I go to my audience like this!" Blondie complained though she had one audience member who was satisfied with this information.

Ace, more accurately what was left of his arm which was still holding onto the handle of Caliban and inching along the ground, had made his way to the hole that Bunny made leading into Wonderland that Bunny had left behind when she went to see Apple. He had no ears with which he could hear nor eyes that he could see with yet he understood what she was saying perfectly. Thus using his own connection with the realm of madness as his tether he found his way to that hole and dropped himself down it. The arm was spat out the other side at terminal velocity from the hole in the ground and was snatched out of the air by a clawed hand.

"Hello trouble maker. We've been expecting you." The best description you would think of when you looked at her was a cat girl. A cat girl with a color blind sense of fashion to be more accurate. "Excuse me!?" She had a agile small built body wearing short shorts and a tank top with blue and purple striped patterns, patterns that matched her tail and ears which might explain why she was insulted. "Tch. Whatever, I feel tempted to drop this off at your friend's house now." The cat girl stated uttering a sentence that was the same as poking a foul tempered Jabberwocky in it's excrement hole with a blunted stick. "Gross." With that the trouble maker with nothing short of the blue print for the apocalypse on her mind skipped her way back to her building plant where he cohort was in the middle of her afternoon tea.

"I hope you're not planning on giving that psychopath's arm over to Lizzie for her birthday Kitty." The girl had curly hair that was mix of green, turquise and purple. She wore a green suit with long tails and tailored to suit her rather small figure and had a rather large top hat on, one whose lining resembled the underpart of a mushroom, with a 1/2 card attached to the side. "Why is the narrator giving out our descriptions? Oh wait we must have just been introduced in a new story! Maddie Xylophone Hatter at your service!" The Hatter girl stated as she turned around and gave a bow to a imaginary audience. "But aside from that Kitty. What are you planning to do with that?" Maddie asked looking mighty concerned as she pointed to a arm that was making a overt effort to strangle Kitty.

"I'll get Bunny to take it back to Ever After later. They can smelt it down and she can close her hole leading over there." Kitty stated in a tone of voice that indicated she decided that this matter had been resolved.

"It's lovely that you think that way, but what are you going to do with that in the mean time?" Maddie asked gesturing to the arm in one of Kitty's hands and the broken blade in the other.

"I'll just use the copper box, it should be enough to block it." Ace evidently could bond to any even remotely organic material.

Steel wasn't something someone normally thought of as organic, but blood contains very small amounts of iron, and the carbon in steel originally came from coal which came from the dead. Hence a specialized container had been prepared by the two girls before hand, the power to hear the voice of the Narrator truly was a blessing.

"Not always but that's besides the point." Maddie replied as she stood up. "But speaking of, are you really planning to just leave that thing there while we go to Lizzie's party?" Maddie asked watching at Kitty dropped the arm into the box and secured it shut with a combination of a lock and a large heavy barrel stacked on top of it.

"Here's the way I see it. As long as a piece of his body exists he's going to try and form a new one around it. Ever After is already getting rid off all of the pieces of him over there. But if we keep a piece of him here and he can't get anything to make a new one with then when the witch queen will just come over, grab him, and toss him into whatever she's planning on tossing him into to finally get rid of him." Saying that both of the girls left for the Heart's castle gifts in hand.

* * *

Both Gory and Romulous were busy playing chess, normally a pass time that they both enjoyed but not in one another's company. Morgan's Draugr's were being recalled now that Kieran was caught and was being treated for his injuries, from what Gory heard he was lucky that the mad woman didn't kill him, hell from what they heard he would've been lucky if she _only_ killed him.

"Remind me why are we doing what the little witch princess told us to again?" Gory asked as she took Romulus's Pawn.

"Because every fiber of your being is telling you to." Cleo on the other hand had far less interest in the area's chessboards, at least Gory and Romulus could bond over their sensitive noses and their mutual hatred against Cleo for the suffering that her nail polish was putting them through.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Gory snapped looking overly concerned at Cleo.

"The cursed attracts the cursed, and make no mistake lady and gent we are cursed: every single one of us." Cleo gave a haunted look as she recanted their existence as she understood it. "The Undead like me were created as either slaves, born as a mass of writhing hatred, or by power mad fools too afraid to die. Romulus's ancestors pissed the gods off bad enough that they sentenced all of their descendants with the form of a animal. Your people fought your way tooth and claw out of a realm that was designed to twist you into the most horrible creatures imaginable." Be they Demi-Human, Demon, or Undead, this world was a land of the damned. "And the most terrifying thing about it is that whatever manner of pain and suffering we've grown so use to that we just shrug it off completely pales in comparison to what's growing inside of Raven and her mother." Cleo had to snicker at how bad of a joke it seemed. "That woman grew up bathed in dark magic. She suppressed her own rage and magic until it took a life all it's own, it's given birth to a chaotic, unpredictable, self contained source of raw cursed magical power. It tugs on every fiber of our being, for Morgan it enhances on her naturally violent and terrifying personality. For Raven her natural charisma and leadership skills, it is for these reasons why my circle of friends follow her, and to clarify on something, it is why you two will use your talents for manipulation to keep your fellows in line."

Course Raven didn't hold this school of people with a evolutionary predisposition towards violence in line with pure brute force, rather individuals like Ramona and the Safety Commission did that when someone stepped out of line, others like Cleo and now Gory & Romulus also made an effort that everyone understood that this was meant to be a peaceful safe environment and not somewhere stuffed full of victims for them to rampage against.

"Whatever." Gory stated letting out a defeated sigh. "How much longer until we can stop doing this?"

"Soon, but try to look like you're enjoying this more, the gossip hounds have a sharp eye." Half a dozen Gargoyles were sitting on top of a nearby wall watching the two of them play.

* * *

Raven and Apple were flying over a forest of Tum Tum trees, mostly ignorant to the ruckus they were causing below, on the back of Nevermore and landed on the walls of the Card Castle. Nevermore pulled something from a pouch which vaguely resembled a fish which had been grilled black.

"So I think I understand how fish can fly." Apple stated vaguely recalling the lecture that she was given in the castle. "But why did they attack us?"

"Looking at these teeth I'd say they eat meat." Raven commented examining the head of the fish that Nevermore had bit off.

"So Wonderland has swarms of airborne carnivorous flying fish wandering around." Apple stated rubbing her temples. "Remind me why do people live here again?"

"As oppose to living with the descendants of people who made sport out of rounding them up and trying to beat them into what they had deemed to be 'sane?'" Raven asked making air quotes in the air, prompting a look of horror from Apple.

"Say what?" A dumb founded Apple asked.

"Have they covered the fairy tale wars in your history classes yet?" Raven asked scratching behind Nevermore's ears.

"I get the feeling I'm not going to like this am I?" Apple asked looking scared.

"Probably not." Raven stated letting out a sigh.

"So when the first portals to Wonderland opened during a time that your people really weren't very... tolerant of things that they didn't understand the first thing they saw on the other side were... nothing that they really understood." Raven stated looking over the horizon. "They saw this place where they met a new eldritch horror around every corner, and they saw these people living here clearly insane, and by their standards clearly suffering." Raven snorted by that. "That's how I like to look at it, the best in people that is. When you live with someone like my mom it becomes a skill that you're good at." A dark look crossed Raven's face. "Part of me thinks though that their motives weren't quite as rose tinted I would like to think though."

"What did they do with them?" Apple asked as she sat down away from the walls. "Well... They assumed that everyone were suppose to be human, so when they saw all the not human bits attached to them..."

"They carved them out." Apple looked behind her to see Kitty sitting on a wall. "Kitty Cheshire nice to meet you. I understand that Raven is trying to be nice to you by sugar coating things but I'm not nice. Your ancestors ripped into our homes, took us out of them by force, and tried to torture and mutilate us until we fit into their convenient little boxes."

"So... I did regret asking." Apple stated as she let out a sigh. "Look Kitty I know you hate me..."

"Not particularly No." Kitty stated as she started to circle around Apple. "If one of the people responsible for the horrors inflicted on mine would appear before me believe you me I would have zero qualms about ending them as slow and horrific as possible. As it stands I know you are not they. But do you know that?" Apple cocked her brow in confusion. "Your people have the tradition of adopting the names of your ancestors yes? You wear their clothes, live their lives, fight their grudges, walk their walk and talk their talk."

"What is your point?" Apple asked as she narrowed as glare at Kitty.

"That it is best to leave old grudges in the past." The new comer had red hair on white skin, either a heart shaped birth mark or tattoo had been put over her left eye and encompassed about a quarter of her face. She continued the theme of red in her style of dress. a royal dress gown and her parasol which rested on her left shoulder.

"Lizzie!" Apple came over and gave Lizzie a hug which the royal of the Heart's clan returned.

"Now come, I shall have no talk of ancient history while at my party!" Lizzie snapped folding up her parasol and using it to point to the entrance leading deeper into the castle.

* * *

Maddie in the mean time was investigating the ruckus in the forest below, having deemed that matter of enough interest to a Narrator that they felt the need to mention it.

"Well hello there. Aren't you going to introduce your friend?" The creature in question was quite strange, albeit not to Wonderland standards. A huge vaguely gorilla like body, a bisected by a long snake like tail and neck which lead to a round flat face covered in a dense mass of short tentacles, simply massive wings that looked like they covered most of the forest in shade. This was a Jabberwocky, and Maddie was a fool for walking up to it like this. "Do you want to go to Lizzie's party?" The Jabberwocky grunted as it stood up on it's hind legs and looked over the tree line at the castle wall. "No you're not interested in me are you?" The dragon walked past Maddie and continued on his way to the wall. "Well for one thing I hate being ignored and secondly Lizzie despises party crashers." Maddie stated as she took off her hat and started to rummage around it.

Several guards aimed bows, arrows and and magic staffs at the beast, but before they could get their two cents in a chunk of ice was shot into the thing's shoulder and froze it over.

"I'm sorry do I need to reintroduce myself?" The Riddlish riddled dragon growled as he turned around to face Maddie. "Good now that we've decided on that." Maddie fired off another chunk of Ice when the dragon exhaled a burst of riddlish magic turning the ice into fire and causing it to explode in the process. "I know that whatever fool invaders the Heart Queen feeds your lot might not know how to fight against Riddlish, but I do!" With that declaration in mind the beast slammed one arm into the forest and started raking the ground flinging projectiles at Maddie. "Touche. Well off I got to go then." Maddie stuck the nozzle of her weapon into the ground and pulled the trigger, shooting herself off into the air and over the tidal wave of junk the Jabberwocky had collected. But the beast was not interested in her, what he was interested took off from the castle like a big black bullet and the Jabberwocky was all too quick to follow it. "What the...?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Thank you for saying so. I based it on one of the seven curses of Egypt, the one where the gods turned all the water into Blood. I think TV sends people bad messages all the time, it's the people who watch them that choose to act on them.

Zwei Eis: Good to know. Thank you, an unusual character but I think I'm doing well with her. She is when she wants to be, the fact that she sees a little of herself in Kieran does help keep him from getting fried.

DJ: Thank you. Equal and yet opposite to Ace, much like he is. And yes: Apple did inherit that one do to a high compatibility to her mother's knack.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note** : Not much to say today, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: The Way of Dragons

Lizzie's birthday party had entered full swing, the birthday girl was admiring her newest deck of cards, one that had been enchanted by Raven. As a start the cards themselves were altered so that instead of the standard club, spade, diamond, heart, King, Queen and Jack format that Lizzie had been accustomed to there were now pictures of various monsters. The four suits had been replaced with small symbols for Bat, Wolf, Skull and Dragon. Secondly the royals now depicted various famous individual creatures, omitting Raven's specific explanation for each one the Kings were Vampires, the Queens were Mummies and the Jacks were werewolves. Thirdly all of the cards pictures now moved and they seemed to interact with one another when you put them next to one another, it made for a rather amusing game of war between Lizzie and Kitty. Still Raven's tastes in aesthetics made Apple Wonder.

 _"So to review, Raven's native realm resembles a horror movie and she has a odd obsession with monsters."_ One of two explanations were possible, that Raven was some kind of horror movie buff, or that the beings depicted on the cards were common place where she came from. The first was surprising, the second disturbing. _"So is Raven's home under threat by creatures like these on a regular basis?"_ Admittedly, Ramona chose a poor choice of comparison when she admitted that the realm was like a horror movie. _"Well Raven's Mom seems pretty comfortable there, so it can't be all bad."_ Still from what Apple had heard she was like a horror movie too. _"Raven's also admitted that she's come under threat before too."_ War, Kidnapping, ransom, Bodyguards. All of these things Raven herself has explicitly stated has happened to her before in the past. Raven's text also showed no hesitation from jumping headlong into a place that she herself admits is like a factory for 'Eldritch Horrors' whatever that meant, it sounded scary enough. _"Is Raven's life in danger over there?"_ While thoughts like these were going through her head Apple saw as Raven made her way to the balcony of the castle.

"Raven!" Apple immediately ran over, stopped about five feet short, smoothed the wrinkles of her clothes, before walking up to Raven.

"How is it that I'm the one who didn't want to be here and yet you look worst off then I do?" Raven asked cocking a suspicious brow at her pen pal.

"Are you sure everything is alright over there?" Apple asked looking deeply concerned. Even if Raven didn't know that she was in danger, she should have some idea right? She couldn't possibly be that dense right?

 _"As far as Camelot's people were concerned Wonderland's people were just insane idiots incapable of realizing how much danger they were in."_ Apple remembered the conversation she had with Raven and Kitty. Wonderland's people did not appreciate being 'saved' by Apple's ancestors no more then Raven would appreciate being saved by Apple.

"Huu."

"It's fine Nevermore's just chasing off a unwanted suitor at the moment." Raven watched as a familiar black figure in the sky peppered the area below with balls of fire.

"'Unwanted suitor?'" Apple questioned looking confused.

"I know that she's on the small side, but Nevermore comes from a bloodline distilled from legendary dragons." Raven explained as she grew mildly concerned with a forest fire that Nevermore had started. "Ah Lizzie! I think someone just set your forest on fire!" Around that time a sound like a fire siren sounded and giant birds carrying ridiculously large tubs of water flew into action.

"What do you mean legendary dragons?" Apple asked steering the conversation back into a relevant direction. "Ah let's see here... her mum's name is Midgardstormer, basically a big honking snake, her grand-dad was named Smok, ah I think her great grandma was... Ladon maybe?"

Raven scratched her temple as she tried to list more names, Apple's mind however screeched to a halt as she processed this series of familiar sounding names.

"Aren't all those the names of dragons who were either the pets of or the enemies to the gods?" Apple asked as she neared the point of completely freaking out again.

"Maybe. Mom made me memorize them for when it comes time for Nevermore to choose a mate." Raven made a set of binoculars out of a couple of drinking glasses and magic in order to get a better look at Nevermore. "Something about avoiding inbreeding."

"Okay then." Apple maintained a perfectly straight face as she went stiff as a board. "I need to go to the ladies room for a minuet."

"Sure Sure." Raven meanwhile had completely lost interest in Apple as she focused on Nevermore completely. "Ugh." Raven suddenly made a cringe worthy face as she was taken back a bit. "Gonna have to put some ointment on that when we get home."

Maintaining the same perfectly calm expression Apple walked into the ladies Bathroom, grabbed the nearest trash can with both hands, and promptly plunged her head into it straight on.

"HHHIIIIIIIIYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" No duh Morgan wasn't the least bit concerned about raising her family in a realm full of monsters, the biggest monster of them all was Raven's little sister! "Okay stay calm Apple stay calm." While trying to maintain her composure Apple went to work on reclaiming her dignity, she started by borrowing Lizzie's grooming products to straiten out her hair and make up that had been ruined when she plunged her head in the garbage can. "Nevermore's bloodline doesn't mean that she was a complete and total monster right?" The fact that Nevermore was currently going toe to toe with a Jabberwocky, a alpha predator in the harshest environment in the whole of the many realms of the the world tree, made her a complete and total monster. "Right. Need more information first." Perhaps she could tap Wonderland's information network while she was here? "The Hatter always seems to know when someone's up to no good. If it's something that Maddie can do to then I should be able to figure everything out." With this information in mind Apple returned to the party. By now a crowd had formed around the balcony and several had even brought drinks and other refreshments. Apple had to fight her way back to the balcony. "What do you people find so fascinating!?"

* * *

Nevermore had spotted another school of Bandersnatch and was not letting the opportunity slip by her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

However her ears suddenly perked up and informed her of what one might interpret as the draconian equivalent of a cat call. Looking down Nevermore saw a predominantly purple Jabberwocky making lovey dovey eyes at her. It wasn't the first time that Nevermore had attracted the attention of a unwanted suitor, Morgan had once made the mistake of walking her dragons through the town market place where the vastly superior stats of a royal-class dragon that Nevermore already had, further enhanced by Morgan's magic, had attracted the rather unwanted attention of numerous males. It had been an expensive conversation between Morgan and the fire martial, but the unwanted suitors had learned their lesson. A lesson that this foolish fellow now needed to learn brutally and painfully.

"RRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!"

Dragons had their own ways of doing things, their own screening process for choosing a mate. Unlike Raven or her kind Nevermore did not concern herself with matters of love or attraction, she did not care what her suitor looked like, she had no interest in his personality. If a mate wanted her, they would have to take her, and after that he would have to prove his usefulness: Nevermore could sort the matter of her breeding partner herself, but any threat to her clutch, whatever form it took for itself or whatever the nature of that threat might be, Nevermore had a dozen egg mates to inform him that he wasn't welcomed anymore. The magic symbols around Nevermore's head glowed as she sucked in a huge amount of riddlish laced air, she had intended to make use of a fire attack but she could already sense the nature of her attack changing inside her belly and so made do, rather than a thin piercing cluster of flames Nevermore spat out a dense mass of ice, crushing as a boulder and explosive as a jar of water left to the cold. And to the Jabberwocky about as stunning as a flick to it's sensory tentacles.

"Grrrrr."

Of course this would be no fun without a fight, unlike females male dragons mated indiscriminately, in the wild if they found the clutch belonging to another it would be crushed and the mother taken by force, all in the name of spreading their gene pool around as much as possible. But the ones who could resist, the ones strong enough to fight back, whose claws could rend their flesh and their jaws pierce scales, they would get repeat visits. And the Jabberwocky? As a species the Jabberwocky stood above all others, yes there were others who could match them in physical might, singular outlying members of other Dragon kind who was enough of challenge to be called worthy prey. Like the strongest member of one species besting the weakest of another. But this one wasn't a weak Jabberwocky, the Narrator's voice reached his ears and riddlish warped the fabric of reality and matter around him, he thought himself so much like the gods that alpha's of other dragons served. And he could tell that this one was one such Alpha, faster than a Bandersnatch, tougher then the walls of the Heart's Castle, were she only bigger she'd match him in terms of brute strength too, and intelligent, more so then many of the so called higher races of these lands. The child of a Jabberwocky produced by this one would be unstoppable. The Jabberwocky released a blast of Riddlish magic on the ground, it mixed with the existing magic inside of the dragon's ice chunks and the temperature of the entire area suddenly dropped to sub zero levels. The female crashed into the snowy forest, but of course the lesser dragons were not accustomed to sudden and dramatic shifts in the environment as Jabberwocky's were, such was the reality of Wonderland, she was good to last this long, perhaps there would be a second visit after all.

Speed was always one of Nevermore's greater advantages, the ability to shrink down to smaller sizes and spit powerful bursts of fire made Nevermore oddly suited to hit and run tactics. Her smallest form was hard to see even for the so-called omniscent Jabberwocky, doubly so when she stuck to the shadows of the environment where her black scales allowed her blend in. Triply so, when Nevermore jumps out of the snow ten times bigger than her original form and wraps her jaws around the Jabberwocky's neck. Of course that is the expected result when a dragon with the blood of the legendary Midgardstormer in her veins inhales enough riddlish to flip her primary power on it's head, and instead of shrinking to a tenth of her size she instead inflates until she's big enough to match the Jabberwocky. Now the Jabberwocky was at a disadvantage, if he wanted to avoid damaging his mate's genes into worthlessness he had to avoid dumping more riddlish on her, Nevermore on the other hand was equipped with a plethora of razor sharp things sticking out of her, teeth, claws, talons, tail, spike. Those claws started to vibrate and with huge cutting power Nevermore raked her claws through scales and tore open the Jabberwocky's chest. Aside from his affinity for Riddlish the Jabberwocky didn't have many offensive options, so with this one handicap he lost all of his advantage, if he didn't do something soon he'd be torn apart.

"Grah!" With this in mind the Jabberwocky acted to defend himself, and released a huge burst of riddlish magic against Nevermore. The entire area was consumed in a sea of flame as the ice was turned into fire, but Nevermore was force to let go and disappear into the flames. The Jabberwocky had to leave, go lick his wounds before Nevermore got his hands on him again, and so left.

Meanwhile a single person walked into the flame, shook her head in disappointment, and waved a wand putting out all of the flames, including a certain exhausted dragon who was now belly up and shooting glares at her troublesome suitor.

"This is the reason why I rely on artificial insemination." Morgan stated as she grabbed Nevermore by her tail and dragged her off. "If I have to go through this every time I want a new dragon even my accounts would be drained over night." What Morgan was talking about was the process in which she left a dragon shaped dummy out to be violated by a horny male, then used a needle to harvest and inject the manly seed into a unfertilized dragon egg that was laid during the draconic equivalent to a period. It was safe, efficient, and the environment was typically in one piece at the end of the day. "It's a miracle the species survived long enough to be domesticated."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: Or she simply doesn't want any overly depressing topics brought up at her birthday party. I once heard about a man who shot at another man in front of a crowd full of cops as part of a bullet catching trick and killed him, he claimed accident.

Zwei Eis: Hurrah!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note** : Okay so little treat for you all, truth be told I kinda powered through this constantly adding to this until well... I hope you like long chapters. That said reading through it all I hope you all understand why it was necessary to cram so much information into one package. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Fate Worst Than Death

Morgan was banging on the draw bridge door leading into the heart's castle, in her oft hand she was holding onto Nevermore by her tail, even though the dragon was awake now she was not in a position where she could run away from Morgan's firm death grip.

"Quit complaining, you went ahead and baited a Jabberwocky now I have to straighten you out before you and Raven go back to the Monster realm." Morgan stated making her displeasure known.

"Grr." Nevermore didn't exactly bait the Jabberwocky, she didn't even notice that he was there until he was letting out the cat calls, but at the same time when he did notice she was there she didn't run away either. Still the whole loosing the super sized thing worked against her a little bit.

"Size is not everything, you've gained the power to grow at the cost of the power to shrink, of the two the latter is far more useful." With that in mind the door opened as Morgan was led inside, the Wonderlanders were already aware of her intentions and what was going on and so led her to the appropriate room.

"You know we can attempt to purge you as well while we're here." One of the guard's opened a large glass tank and Morgan unceremoniously tossed Nevermore into the tank with a thunk before slamming the door shut. Though Morgan acted with a fair amount of force draconic durability still lived up to it's high standards.

"I have something to pick up from the Hatter Household, release the dragon into my daughter's custody when she's done with the party." Morgan stated intentionally ignoring the question on whether she wanted the riddlish in her veins removed or not. "I've also dropped some of the students from my adoptive realm off in your mental health facilities, I trust you to make sure they are returned to where they ought to be when they're done their check up?"

"Yes Mam." The Card Guard replied beating his chest and nodding his head.

On that note Morgan left for parts unknown.

* * *

Raven could only shake her head in dismay as she looked at the condition of the Heart's Families forest, charred black and she knew exactly who was responsible.

"One of these days I'm going to kill that dragon." Raven muttered darkly prompting Apple to rub her shoulder concerned. "Lizzie I'm sorry..."

"Save it." Lizzie stated parasol unfolded and pointed accusingly towards Raven. "You are to retrieve your hand bag and return it to your own realm, with you if necessary."

"'Hand Bag?'" Raven asked sounding slightly scared.

"If necessary yes." Lizzie was not content to simply let her home realm be burned to the ground by a angry oven and a horny lizard and she made this fact clear in the way that she glared menacingly at Raven. "If given the choice between your dragon and every Jabberwocky in this realm... truth be told I'd prefer to eliminate the Jabberwockys." Lizzie walked around the room smiling brightly in direct contrast to her previously sour mood, many here shared her opinion on the matter and like her often fantasized about converting every last one of them into a series of leather based products. "They're violent, destructive and egotistical. They care not for whom or what they step on in the name of their own self satisfaction." Lizzie paused as she turned around and pointed the umbrella at Raven again, this time folded up and far easier to skewer her with. "But I can't get rid of a hoard of horny Jabberwocky's. I can however get rid of their object of desire."

"Understood." Nevermore wasn't even the hardest of the litter to deal with, her mother breeds them for battle and trains them to react to people outside of her immediate circle with blatant hostility, and if they return that hostility... "I assume that it will take time to purge Nevermore of Wonderland's air?" Raven asked as she used a finger to make Lizzie's umbrella slightly less threatening.

"Yes. You may remain here until my guards fetch you." Lizzie consented as her umbrella returned to being less threatening.

"Then for the time being we'll return to enjoying ourselves." Apple stated as she put a overly friendly arm around Raven.

* * *

The Jabberwocky came down around the Hatter families camping plants, still thoroughly enraged at the beating that he received at the claws and teeth of Nevermore and now in search of nourishment. Normally they stayed away from the camping plants. The little ones deliberately designed them with unappealing taste and to give off a frankly foul odor in order to discourage the wildlife from attempting to eat them. As it stands though he had little choice. He needed nourishment and the devastation his battle with Nevermore had wrought was only stopped here thanks to the fire suppressant spells the inhabitants of this dwelling put on their home. It was a start.

Of course if he was paying attention earlier then he would know that this dwelling was where the severed arm of a man who refused to die and constantly took in everything around him in the name of increasing his own power and staying alive until his resentment against his enemy could finally disappear. The Jabberwocky however did not care about the being that dwell within or his resentment, if he was immortal then he'd just take it for himself. With that logic in mind the Jabberwocky started rummaging through the house in short of something to eat. Something within the house caught his attention, a metal box that was bouncing around like a jumping bean. The Jabberwocky's predator instincts recognized someone who was desperately trying to run away and at the same time someone who was obviously bound and helpless, so this was the so-called immortal then.

On that note the Jabberwocky slammed his paw into the box trying to break it open and get at the ridiculously dangerous morsel inside. Sadly he succeeded. A burst of the familiar rainbow colored riddlish type magic went to work, the Jabberwocky inhaled the rainbow colored energy in the air as he attempted to take in the unique properties of the arm along with it's immortality. Unfortunately his enemy had the curse of a dragon slayer attached to it, which allowed it to soak up the energy in question.

The air was frozen into bone white chunks and shaped into a skeleton, human like but with the horns, wings and tail bones of a dragon, shoe string thin vines braided themselves together and wrapped around the bone with a surgical like precision creating something that resembled muscle, the scales of a black dragon grew over the newly formed plant like muscle as skin and grew a set of draconic claws on the hands and feet while rainbow colored hair grew out from his head. After a few minuets what could only be described as a dragon knight stood up where the arm had been moments before. Ace was back.

"A few hours inside of that box is enough to give some serious neck cramps." Ace looked up to see a surprised vaguely dragon like creature looking down at him studying him with the familiar look of a hungry predator. "Be with you in a second." Ace walked over to collect the broken blade of Caliburn which was carelessly sitting on the desk which the Jabberwocky had knocked over when he tried to eat the camping plant. A shame that it's wound up in the state that it was in, he'd have to find someone who could repair it, Ace theorized that he could use some of his abilities to repair it but that would ruin it's usefulness with full counter. True he could acquire another weapon but he liked the poetic revenge of killing Morgan with his prided sword that she shattered with her own two hands. Perhaps he could go back to Ever After and collect the pieces of the broken blade before reassembling it.

"Grrr." Ace looked up to see the Dragon staring him down again with a look of sheer unadulterated murder on his face.

"Sorry I've kept you waiting." Ace stated pointing his blade at the dragon. "Shall we dance?"

The Dragon started the battle with a concentrated breath attack against Ace. Ace absorbed the blow with full counter and sent it crashing down back towards the Dragon. The rainbow colored energy caused a change in the Jabberwocky's body transforming it into a huge metal statue. Likewise a changed happened in the blade as it changed both color and shape taking on a dragon scale pattern, turning a rainbow type color, and regrowing into a full length sword, the whole thing resembled the tail of a dragon.

"Riddlish?" So this was Wonderland as Ace realized. "Hmm. That makes me think of something."

Where would Morgan have gone after she had murdered him? The gallows he had hoped: she did after all murder Ever After's future King. But alas he never saw her come down to hell after him, it might be his own personal hopes speaking but she would probably suffer every bit that he had in hell and more inside of the hellish environment of Wonderland.

"What a Ego you have on you." At the sound of that familiar voice Ace turned around and saw the familiar form of a black haired witch with eyes that were literally dyed red with pure rage staring him down. "You put that prideful dragon that you've turned into a statue to shame."

"Morgan." Ace's brow twitched as he stared down the one that he hated beyond all concept of reason.

"Careful now, I can't get any satisfaction from my revenge if you cramp up from your own power." Morgan stated as she glared Ace in the eye.

"Isn't that my line! I am dead and you are not!" Ace snapped, stepping forward until he was standing face to face, nose to nose with Morgan.

"You killed my dragon, ripped his very soul in half and dragged part of it down to hell with you." Morgan snapped glaring hatefully into Ace's eyes.

"Did he suffer?" Ace asked legitimately curious.

"Still is." Morgan stated glare intensifying.

"Good." With that as the signal, the salvo began.

Morgan pushed Ace far back with her magic, already Ace's eyes were darting around for something he could use for full counter. Sadly for him though this was Wonderland, the riddlish magic got into everything around here.

"Where are you looking?" Morgan slammed the toe of her foot into Ace's face breaking his nose and snapping his neck sending him flying through the air.

"Ow." Ace stated as he readjusted his jawline. With his primary means of counteract nullified, and his ace in the hole neutered, Ace had to focus on another way of bringing Morgan down.

"You're not angry at me anymore?" Ace asked as he put his jaw back together.

"Your brain is as rotten as your soul Ace. As long as I'm pissed I got all the magic I need for all the support spells that I know, all I need to do to counter your cheap little trick is to increase my physical strength one hundred fold." Morgan snapped as she launched a high kick into Ace's side, and was surprised when Ace grabbed her by her leg.

"I suppose that means I need to start fighting back now." Ace opened his mouth and fired a fire type attack at Morgan's head. Morgan held her hand out in front of Ace's face and blocked the stream of fire that was turning her hand charred black. However through the smoke screen of that attack Ace slammed his blade into Morgan's side. Morgan smacked the blade away with her charred arm and received a full burn to her face, then Ace chopped Morgan's leg off with his blade.

"How disappointing." Ace stated chucking away the severed limb. "And here I was hoping you'd be..." The ashes reassembled themselves back into Morgan's arm, the blood from the stump of her leg formed a rope and pulled and fused the severed limb back to where it belonged. "...tougher?"

"Don't be so surprised." Morgan stated standing back up. "You assumed that you were the only one with the power to put yourself back together when someone cuts you down."

"Well then I guess we've reached a impasse haven't we?" Ace asked wiping away blood on his Jabberwocky sword that could cut away difficult parts of his opponents abilities.

"Don't let him know that!" Morgan snapped as Ace raised his sword up to swing... "If you're going to telegraph his moves then use the bare minimum of words!" Haaa. Up. Left Down. Left. Up Chop. Center Stab. Right. Right.

"Would you stop doing that!?" Ace Snapped as he backed away from Morgan parrying his every attack.

Stab. Left Swing. Spin Attack. Jump Chop. Bull Charge.

Ace figured out that he wasn't breaking through Morgan's parries, but what he had done was take advantage of Morgan's ignorance.

"And what ignorance would that be?" The fact that Ace was leaving behind invisible cuts in the air with every swing he missed against Morgan via the Air Cutter Technique. "Is that all?" Morgan walked through the area that Ace was cutting through on the way to him, ignoring the slashes going across her body along the way as they automatically mended themselves. "Have I gotten my point across yet? You can't hurt me anymore!"

"Wanna bet!?" Saying that Ace ran forward and wound up his-

"Short sentences!"

For the love of... Left Hook. Right Kick. Left Elbow Slam. Round house Kick from the right. Double Dukes. Straight Kick.

"Is this really the best thing you have to do today!?"

Unfortunately yes. Ace jumped away from Morgan as he began looking for an opening to strike at her again. He hadn't used the sword yet, he seemed to be saving it for something special.

"Running away already?" Morgan asked as she cocked a brow at Ace. "I have to get more satisfaction before I kill you after all, so hunting you down for a bit seems like a good idea." Suddenly the Mirror Phone on Morgan's hip started to buzz.

"Mrs. Konigan your daughter as arrived at the sanitorium." A voice on the other end of the phone informed in a dull voice. Morgan looked down at her phone with a horrified look on her face, Ace looked up to her with a malevolent smile.

"Yah know what? I was thinking the exact same thing!" Ace jumped through the air and grew his wings as he flew through the air above Wonderland's rainbow colored terrain. It didn't take him long to find the sanitarium, Wonderland had few solid built buildings, they tend to be devoured by the chaotic nature of the land, fewer still were big enough to be called something like a Sanitarium. Yet it was that size which made it easy to find, and so Ace zoomed there and smashed his way through the front door before walking up to the front counter which was empty. "Huh? No one here eh?" Ace had no ability to track time so he didn't know if any of the people were on break. But the computer was still on and so he looked through the appointment schedule and saw a room reserved for a M. Konigan on the second floor. "Excellent." Ace didn't bother with either the elevator or the stairs, he tore directly through the ceiling of the first floor and the floor of the second. Ace scanned the hallway with his eyes and found the room that he was looking for before tearing the door off of it's hinges.

"Hello Ace." Corvo stated sitting inside of the office like room with a snow globe of all things in his hand. Corvo slammed the snow globe into the center ring of a large tree trunk looking table, the door flew back on it's hinges and the entire room was consumed into a illusionary blizzard that left Ace snow blind.

"What did you-UGH!"

"You don't know me." Corvo stated as he intercepted Ace's other arm as he attempted to swing his sword through him. "But I know you, and more important to the both of us, you know my wife."

Dragon claws rend the metal like flesh of Corvo's chest as he tried to tear his chest open and rip at his organs, only to discover that he had none, only bone was underneath.

"Another undead!?" Ace snapped gaping in shock. "How many of you does she have working for her!?"

"Why do you think the gods of the dead hate her so much!?" On that note the blizzard stopped and Corvo threw Ace through the door. This time he didn't come out in the Wonderland Sanitorium, rather he arrived somewhere much hotter with sand, sand, and more sand all around him.

"Hello Ace." The man in question turned around to face Morgan who was pointing a magic staff at him.

"Morgan!" Morgan intercepted Ace's witty retort with a blast from her magic staff.

"A little something I picked up while I was in Wonderland." Morgan shot Ace knocking him to the ground and causing rainbow colored magical smoke to be shoved out of his body. "Specialized magic staffs designed specifically to expel Riddlish from from foreigners." Indeed Ace's body underwent a dramatic change as the magical smoke was purged from his body. His hair fell out first, scales fell away from him next exposing the vine like flesh underneath, which rapidly began to rot. "I was wondering about that: well it's nice to know that in advance." After all if the stupid moron with the rotting brains had introduced a factor as unstable as riddlish magic into the mix then the likely hood of something going horribly wrong multiplied exponentially. "I take it by your complete and total unflappability that you can't hear the narrator talking to you? Good. That means your system is clean. Let's go have a chat shall we?" Morgan grabbed Ace by his foot and started dragging him along.

Ace grabbed the sand with both hands but found himself unable to get a hold of anything.

"Did you think my husband picked this location at random? This sand is silicone quartz, you can't assemble yourself out of this one." After all Ace's necromantic healing factor demands organic matter. And he needed those skills right now, desperately in fact. As a ice type being he was suffering horribly in this hot environment, as a undead the heat was making his body rot at a hyper accelerated rate. "The rest of you is dead you know that right?"

Indeed one of the many benefits of having a omniscent best friend, when you need a overly drawn out over the top scavenger hunt to track down the pieces of Ace's body. If the dwarfs had neglected to find every last piece of his corpse and left something behind for him to pick up and start over with she wouldn't be acting right now.

"You're a loser Ace, I want you to know that." Morgan stated looking down at Ace, right now his body wasn't even in a state he could scream at her with. "You were never anything more and you were never going to be anything else. Every move I made was just to sucker you into my trap and now you're gonna get out the hard way!" Thus it was time for Ace's 'lesson' to begin. "Time for monster biology 101: today's lesson is demon souls!" As Morgan said that she had her target in sight: a massive river of blood. "As demons use magic they produce crystals from the blood. As they build up they attempt to devour the energy inside of one another, nature as they say abhors a vaccuum, a demon that has accumulated enough rubies is known as a demon knight. Then in pursuit of more power they can sacrifice something equally important to reach the next step." As Morgan said that she threw Ace into the bloody lake. Thus Ace had his chance, he rapidly absorbed the blood around him into his new body and was encased into several solid inches of rubies as they were sucked dry of power. "How do they do this you may asked? A principle that governs all of the cursed: the cursed attracts the curse." Ace emerged from the lake of blood restored, restored but broken. His entire body was riddled with cancerous masses. "Does it hurt? Does my dragon's anger hurt? Do the tumors of draconic flesh make every fiber in your body scream in agony!?" The common culmination of a dragon slayer's curse, the dragon possesses the victim and turns every fiber of their being against them. Of course since Ace was dead up until now he never realized this for himself. But now. "How does my little artificial womb feel? What's it like being born again as a Demon Ace?"

"RRRAAARRGGGH! RRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Ace's scream of agony sounded from his lips at the same time as a roar of rage that did not belong to him, as the tortured soul that shared Ace's existence screamed out in defiance, devouring the energy inside of the blood and lodging the rubies inside of Ace's body.

"But back to our lesson: What happens when too many rubies are lodged inside of the body? Any answers?" Morgan asked holding her hand around her ear like she was listening closely. "-AAAAAHG AH AH AHHHH!"

"No answer's? Pity." Morgan gave off mock disappointment as she continued. "Basically, they go insane seek great sources of power, pick fights they cannot win, and in their desperation they sacrifice something that they should not: their very soul, their 'humanity.' They literally rip their very hearts from their chest and they eat them!" At that moment Ace looked down in horror as a hand was covered in black scales. Then that hand stabbed itself into his chest and ripped his heart out of his chest, a second set of jaws appeared inside of Ace's mouth and forced it open.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ace howled as he wrestled with his own arm trying to keep his heart away from his mouth.

"Unfortunately for you, that simply isn't going to be possible." Morgan stated very serious. "Your soul is going to become the nucleus of that sapphire, buried so deep that it's influence is never going to see the light of day again. You're going to spend the rest of eternity trapped inside of someone else just like how you trapped my dragon inside of you!"

The hand shoved the heart into Ace's mouth and down his throat. Then it began, a sudden and massive explosion of raw power. "Brogan go!" Morgan summoned her shadowy dragon Grim and he quickly flew over to the epicenter of the erupting mass of power and entered it. Ace's body was no longer something you'd call human, it was entirely composed of festering tumors, tumors that were joining together and remaking vast parts of his body into something entirely different. Wings grew out of his back, his arms grew dramatically in size, a tail sprouted from his backside, the sound of bones snapping and mending at an hyper accelerated rate echoed together with the sound of flesh ripping and mending so fast that it looked like tidal waves of blood were rippling across his body. But it wasn't Ace's body any more, wading through the blood was the form of a huge crimson colored dragon with a set of horns curled around his head like a bull.

"Brogan are you in control of yourself?" Morgan asked as she prepared a battle staff.

"Yes. For the first time in a long time." The deep raspy voice of the dragon stated as he worked a kink out of his neck.

"And Ace?" Morgan asked as she reached her hand out to touch Brogan.

"If I'm not mistaken." Brogan stuck his tongue out revealing the sparkle of something blue on his tongue.

"Good, bring it to me." The next stage after Ruby was Sapphire, when a Demon who has transformed into a new form by sacrificing their humanity dies their accumulated rubies collapse in on themselves like a neutron star, with the soul of the demon trapped at the center. "Well I did make a promise with someone for helping me so you can't keep..." As Morgan reached over to pick up the Sapphire she was surprised with what she saw. "I was in such a good mood too." Morgan stated letting out a sigh, as she took _two_ sapphire's out of Brogan's Mouth.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: For Morgan, it would have to be her anger. Everyone else... maybe as the story goes on.

Zwei Eis: It does occur to me to be something that Apple would do, regularly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note** : Sorry for the Delay my readers, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: A Steep Cost

When Apple and Raven arrived in the chamber for purging riddlish magic from foreigners, Raven's dragon Nevermore had already finished her treatment after she got attacked by a Jabberwocky now she was waiting to get picked up. What they didn't expect however was to see Raven's mother Morgan waiting for them, looking as sour as ever as she over saw the magic being sucked out of what Apple quickly realized was a broken blade.

"I really need to put a lock on that thing." Morgan commented staring straight at Apple and knowing that Apple knew exactly what she was talking about. "It seems that anyone can just walk in and use it." Apple scratched the back of her head rather awkwardly as she looked away.

"Mom what's happening at the school? Did you find out who was attacking my classmates?" Raven stated prompting Apple to whip around with a horrified look.

"One of the new transfers were looking for a salve for his raw nerves." Morgan stated as she held up a blue colored stone for Raven to see. "So I made one for him."

"Isn't that...?" Raven started but was cut off.

"If you mean that you learned about it in your classes on Demonology then yes." Morgan was quite aware of what courses her daughter was taking.

"'Demonology!?'" Apple quoted with a horrified sound in her voice.

"Purely an academic class." Raven lied flawlessly, must get it from her mother.

"But that isn't Academic isn't it?" Apple repeated once again pointing to the gem in Morgan's hand.

"No. It's not something that can be manufactured without a steep cost." Morgan stated looking at the item in question.

"I'll need to inform the other fixers about this. Which reminds me." Morgan turned her attention to to Apple once more.

"Ace is dead, tell your parents." Saying that Morgan went to leave the chamber.

"'Ace is dead?'" Apple asked prompting a confused Raven to join in on her.

"He isn't capable of bothering your family or people anymore, which is the same as being dead." Morgan clarified as she walked away.

"Does it have anything to do with the 'medicine' you prepared?" Now Raven was asking the questions. "I found it on him if that's what you mean, now are we leaving or do you three want to be here when the Jabberwocky's show up looking for Nevermore again?" The two girls looked at each other seemingly debating their options when Nevermore rushed by the both of them. Morgan had a stop to make first though, medicine to deliver as she called it, thus when she entered the Sanitorium she ordered the two girls to enter the realm travel room while she made her detour.

"Ah Mrs. Konigan." Kieran was changed into medical sheet white and locked into a specialized room, one that was designed to cut off the flow of emotions from the outside world inside, it was tailor made for Empaths. "Pleasure to see you again. Am I being taken back to the School now?" Kieran asked as he took one final glance around the room. "It really is a shame to leave this place, would it be too hard to have one installed in the dorms?"

"I'll look into it." Morgan stated before she pulled out a couple of small blue gems.

"Are those what I think they are?" Ace asked pointing at the gems worriedly. The culmination of Ace's suffering and the power he acquired and the Rubies from the hospital and the ones Kieran had collected, the one on the left contained the mutilated remains of Ace's soul, the one on the right was still a subject of mystery to Morgan. Deciding that she wanted as little to do with Ace as possible Morgan took Ace's sapphire, his Soul, and without pomp or ceremony shoved it into Ace's forehead. "... I see." Immediately Kieran performed a assessment of the power that was quite literally thrust upon him. "Who'd you kill to get this?"

It was a common practice for demons, collect a huge amount of Rubies and feed them to someone else, let them suffer through the madness that they bring, and let them sacrifice themselves to reach the next stage. Merchants did very well in hell, using rubies as currency they mass produced sacrificial lambs from their customers, then when they go mad they contract other demons to put them down with the promise of more rubies, a similar method was used to reach the stage beyond mere demon nobility.

"Someone no one will miss." Morgan stated bluntly. "If any thing they should be quite happy to know that he's gone." Continuing with the earlier topic, a Sapphire was a superior version of the Rubies, a vastly increased capacity for holding raw power, if Kieran is overwhelmed with this in his head then the creature born of those nightmares would be something well and truly horrific, on top of that it also provided something else of use, a vent for his raw power, for in addition to a vast capacity for power a sapphire also gave him the knack of the soul that dwell within, Ace's so called 'Love.'

"Well that's rather ominous." Kieran commented looking up at his forehead in a mirror. "Where did that one come from?"

"Good question." Morgan stated looking down at a subject of mutual interest, the second Sapphire. "I'll let you know when I figure it out." Morgan stated as she looked at the jewel. "You can explain to my daughter what you did from your point of view. Just remember I'll know if you lie to her." More important than that, she won't be happy if he does, is the general message she was sending. "You will pop out in my home, I advise you don't stay for very long."

* * *

In the mean time Raven and Apple arrived in Riordan's Realm Travel Room. Apple had in her hands a book, a gift from Raven and one she intended as a gift of her own. More important than that though, she needed information.

"Raven I have to know. Is your home dangerous?" Apple asked looking terrified.

"My home? I live on the top floor of a thirty floor tall tower. Never been below it before, as I understand it my Mom took decorating tips from a book about elaborate torture devices, traps and some Evil Overlord manual and lined every floor between Twenty Nine and one with overly painful deterrents to keep people out." Raven stated prompting a flabbergast look from Apple. "You however were asking about my home realm." Raven rested a single finger on that book she gave to Apple. "That book contains information on the various creatures that I go to school with." Raven stated confirming Apple's worst fears. "What it doesn't tell you is that everyone is pretty much sick of war, fights rarely break out and when they do we've got a forty foot hurricane and a ten foot tall spider to put a end to them. As for Danger I am in, don't, for reasons too complicated to explain everyone feels a overwhelming compulsion to keep me safe. If even one person thinks differently he will be savaged beyond all mercy." Raven looked down after saying that. "I feel bad for saying that." The familiar clack of heels sounded as a certain someone walked down the hallway to meet them.

"Baba?" Raven asked looking at her grand mother with a rather somber look on her face. "Raven, it is good to see you right now but I need you to fetch your mother immediately and bring her back here, now." Raven never saw her grand mother look so frazzled before in her life and immediately went into the realm travel room.

* * *

"Hell! No!" Morgan snapped as she paced back and forth before her mother, eyes glowering with a signature predatory glare.

"I don't seem to recall you having a choice in the matter." Jadis stated cheek resting against her chin.

"Is there some part of my mentioning that I crossed two realms just to make sure I didn't have to deal with these people the last time I was here that didn't go all the way through!?"

"Ace crippled Arrow." Jadis stated in a manner of fact tone. "He was defending the town _you_ sicced that animal on. Now inevitably Apple is going to find out about what happened to her father, then she's going to talk to your daughter about it. Then your daughter is going to tell her about your extensive medical expertise and inevitably they are both going to find out about the stunt you pulled just so that you didn't have to put up with Ace for another couple of days." Jadis stood up as she glowered at Morgan and reminded her of where she learned that stare that could turn a man's blood to ice from. "This isn't a order it's a favor, one that I advise you take."

Morgan's knuckles cracked, fingers that were broken and never properly healed clacked against one another and blood dripped on the ground next to her. With a measure of force more than what was necessary Morgan ripped the file detailing Arrow's condition out of the hands of Tom and began reading through them.

"Broken is not the right word, by the looks of things he nearly folded him in half." Morgan complained as she went through the contents of the file and walked back to the realm travel room. Crushed organs, spine broken in several places, so badly beat up that not even Ever After's legendary Army Doctors dared to move him from the medical camp set up outside of Hermione's town, health potions were being administered slowly on a drip, any more and splinters of broken bone and bits of misplaced organs would turn into a dozen spears inside of his body. Collecting all of it would take too much time, surgically replacing the damaged organs with new ones, and collecting the bits of misplaced tissue via domesticated slimes, were her best options for dealing with this mess Ace left as one of his final legacies. "I'm going to be sending a few things over in a minuet." Morgan stated as she went over to the realm travel room.

* * *

Raven and Apple were relegated to one of the castle's guest rooms, Apple was in the midst of a panic attack with tears streaking from her eyes and mucus from her nose both in very unlady like fashion. Her negative emotions were being siphoned away by Kieran under Morgan's orders, training for any empath related jobs he might want to take in the future/general grasp on his abilities. He could barely feel it anymore, her sorrow, like the difference in capacity between a drinking glass on a two gallon jug he could only feel the alien emotions when they over flowed into him, now it was all contained inside of the gem in his forehead. Still the real test would come at the school close to five hundred people crammed into one space the vast majority of which are hormone crazed super human teenagers who were all too often legitimately horrifying even to other monsters. Morgan opened the door leading into the room, a folder underneath her arm as she looked around the room at it's occupants.

"Raven go home, Kieran stay with Apple if you have to." Morgan instructed before she left the room.

"Ah excuse me!" Apple ran out of the room and quickly caught up with Morgan. "Can you tell me about my dad's condition?"

"I could list off a combination of injuries and parts of his body if that will make you feel better." Morgan stated cocking a suspicious brow at the young princess.

"Ah... no, I don't think that will help." Apple stated her horrified look intensifying.

"Then I will offer some free advice instead: I don't know who told you about your father's condition but I recommend you give them a kick in their balls when you see them again." As always Morgan spoke as inelegantly as possible when she needed to make a point. "Were it not for their lack of foresight, you would not even be aware that your father was hurt in the first place when you see him again."

"Jadis was the one who told me about my father." Apple stated as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Then a kick to her right knee. She busted it a few years ago and it still acts up every once and again. While you're at it you can give one for me too." Which is what Jadis gets for trying to do her daughter a favor. "For a omniscient disembodied voice your inability to understand the meaning of that word is astounding." Morgan snapped to the brief confusion of Apple.

"Can... you hear the Narrator's voice too." Apple's question made Morgan freeze up briefly, before she slumped into a defeated sigh.

"...yes." Morgan straightened up before addressed Apple. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that fact to yourself. I already have to deal with people thinking I'm crazy." The concept of a Narrator, while a daily part of life in Wonderland, and at least something Ever After understood, but it was a alien concept to the Monster Realm, and frankly speaking a rather terrifying one. For such a realm, essentially where the gods dump those they have damned, the idea of one among their numbers who possessed the ability to speak directly to one of the so-called 'eyes and ears of the gods,' Let alone the person in question being someone that many already had the right to fear, terrorized them to their cores. "Isn't there someone else you can annoy for a While?" Morgan asked as her aggravation was made known.

"You're... talking to the narrator again aren't you?" Apple asked at least hoping Morgan wasn't talking to her. "ARRGGGH!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: Some more so than others. It's both, we have influence on our own actions but at the same time there are matters that are outside of our control.

Zwei Eis: Sorry about that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say right now, need to go come up with ideas for a new fic now. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23: A Start of Darkness

Morgan was prepping for surgery in a make shift M.A.S.H. tent that had been set up outside of the territory of the beauty family. She had all of the materials she needed to ensure a smooth and successful operation brought over from the monster realm by Bane. They would start with a clean up, cutting Arrow open and turning the slime loose to clean all of the junk out of his system, meanwhile new organs and other bits of note were being prepared in the cauldrons inside of the camp ground. The organs themselves looked quite suspicious, many individuals were trained in the art of poking around inside of dead bodies and from that they understood that human bits do not look like those. Morgan however ignored their complaints, the organs were fully compatible with human biology and would serve to increase Arrow's stats several times over thereby preventing a return visit from her, a arrangement everyone was happy for.

"What are you hanging around here for Hatter?" Morgan asked as she felt the smirking look of her old counselor on the back of her neck.

"It's good to see you're doing good Morgan." The Mad Hatter asked his massive over bite a direct and humorous contrast with the sophisticated suit he was wearing.

"No thanks to you old man." Morgan snapped glaring at the mad man in a suit.

"Was my advice to you really that bad?" The Hatter asked looking legitimately hurt.

"No. But it wasn't that good either." Morgan stated her tone of voice that of a customer returning a unsatisfactory product.

"Do you recall one of the most important pieces of advice I gave you?" The Hatter asked his finger being waved in the air like a lecturer.

"I recall the advice you said was important. 'The Narrator can be a powerful ally, but it is important that you do not ignore the most obvious bits of information that is staring you in the face.'" Morgan quoted in a doubtful tone.

"Correct." The Hatter stated finger in the air like he had a eureka type moment. "After you finish with the surgery you intend to look for information about where the second crystal you found inside of Ace's body came from yes?" The Hatter asked getting Morgan's attention. "I bring this up because you already have all the information you need, you just need to put it together." Morgan cocked her head suspiciously to the Hatter's claim, she had a seriously doubtful look on her features and a gnawing feeling of doubt.

"If you mean to distract me I suggest you do so after I'm finished with the King." Morgan stated as she finished washing her hands.

* * *

The surgery was a complete success, one that took several hours yes but it was a success, Morgan thanked that success largely on a combination of her skill and preparedness Arrow's own Knack. As oppose to Ace who was only ever good at tearing other people down Arrow's specialty was in raising them up: those who have loyalty within their hearts will see their stats go up dramatically. Course like Ace's ability it was a double edge sword, both Knacks failed to differentiate friend from foe and both worked on the owners of the knacks as well. Arrow must have been thinking about his family the whole time.

"Were you always this tough?" Morgan asked as Arrow worked the kinks out of various parts of his body.

"I imagine I must look quite different in your memory, all pale and Nerdy and bruised from the beatings by you and my brother." Arrow stated as he padded around his body. "The soldiers mentioned you were growing something weird in those cauldrons did you put any of it into me?"

"Do you see anything inside of the cauldrons now?" Morgan asked directing the King's attention to several cauldrons that were being scrubbed clean by Bane.

"It's probably best I end this conversation now." Arrow admitted as he stood up and stretched. "Unless you and Ace plan on attacking my country again I have business that needs sussing out."

He needed to have Hermione woken up for starters, after that was putting her town back together. He also needed to have a gift prepared for the Queen of Heart's as an apology for letting his brother rampage in her territory, preferably before she came to collect one of her own volition. Small tokens of appreciation needed to be prepared for Riordan as well as his vassals that partook in the battle against Ace.

"Sounds like you have quite the busy schedule ahead of you, so I'll leave you to it." Morgan stated as she walked away, though there was one who was not content to simply be ignored further.

* * *

In spite of complaints from the so-called monster Queen we now must look to the past, where answers Morgan seeks can only be located. In the office of the Mad Hatter a young lady with Amethyst colored eyes and hair turned black with cheap grease was sat in the office decorated in much of the rainbows and mushrooms of Wonderland. By the looks of things the young Morgan looked like she wanted be here only slightly less than the future one did, though boredom appeared to be the chief reason for that rather than any sort of trauma induced grudge.

"I know that hearing the voice of the Narrator can be troublesome..." The Hatter stated before being cut off.

"Don't mistake me for one of the students you invited to your little mushroom parties Hatter." Morgan stated in a offended tone of voice. "I've had to put up with this chatterbox in my ear for almost sixteen years now: going through puberty again is worst than listening to that disembodied mouth spew nonsense."

Morgan just wanted to leave, the school more than most places true but right now this office especially. The Hatter was one of the few people who are aware of the fact that Morgan punted herself back through her own past, mostly because of the narrator. The look on his face when he found out was quite funny.

"There we disagree Morgan. The knowledge given by the Narrator is the greatest of the blessings of the three gods: it is what allows Wonderlanders such as us to dominate the field of information gathering on our enemies, you are a fool to write what they say off as mere 'nonsense.' I would assume you understand this better than most, or do you mean to say that every scheme of Hermione's you foiled as one she used against you in your original timeline?" Morgan had to cringe at that.

"No of course not, you've been inflicting sixteen years worth of changes to the timeline, the likely hood that her schemes would be the exact same are... rather low." Frankly speaking Morgan was surprised that Hermione still had it out for her in this version of events, the only conclusion she could reach was that she was truly rotten down to her core. "The information is occasionally useful yes, but the problem with a living disembodied voice is that they never. Stop. Talking." Which is true, but not the point being made here.

"Just try to listen when she tells you about something important okay?" By the looks of things the Hatter had given up on the conversation, which worked out for Morgan anyway.

"Whatever you say. If you excuse me I need to go bully the Heroics students again."

Morgan had her knowledge of the future, a topic which included her full and extensive knowledge of dark and regular magic, combined with her natural intelligence, she had no real need to partake in any of the magic classes. Similarly she wrote several essays detailing every thing from torture to psychological warfare for her villainy classes. Mr. Jafar, the teacher for that course, threw up after reading one. Thus Morgan successfully used her considerable academic wit to bludgeon Milton into letting her do whatever she wants. Well it almost worked.

"Today we'll be sparring with fighting against a member of the villainy classes." Professor Hood, now with far less grey hair, stood before his class with his arms crossed as he directed their attention to Morgan who was sat on the bleachers behind him, a sign in her hand which read 'bad guy' just in case it wasn't obvious. A native of Riordan and by extension one of the top ranking subordinates of Morgan's mother Jadis it was Professor Hood's responsibility to ensure that Morgan was as prepared as possible to defend her homeland. Too much of a prodigy to the point that it was literally pointless to go to her normal classes? Then she could attend his instead.

"Sparring. Is that what we call that?" 'Robin Hood' asked cocking a suspicious brow at his father.

"And what is with the 'We?'" Dashing Charming asked accusingly.

Morgan was such a overwhelmingly effective monster that she was made into a sparring partner for the members of the heroics class.

"Cram the bellyaching, the school has toilets that need cleaning and forests that beg for hiking." Professor Hood stated making it quite clear that he had no patience for children today.

"Oh quit your whining." One student stepped forward, one who in Morgan's opinion, and for that matter the opinion many of his classmates, belonged in the villainy course. He had a needlessly good face with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, Morgan really wanted to do something horrible to that face. Aside from that he was also a fan of overly fancy and expensive clothing that honestly did not belong in a combat oriented course. The most eye catching thing about him was that gaudy sword he had on his shoulder, a short sword with a sapphire pommel, one that he didn't even use in combination with a shield of a second weapon.

"If you're so eager you can fight her first Ace." Professor Hood stated gesturing forward for the future Prince Charming to take the lead.

"Gladly!" As got his blade ready Morgan and Ace walked up to each other and began circling one another threateningly.

"Ready? Set..." Morgan threw all premise of a fair fight out the window when she slammed her fist into Ace's face hard enough to send the man cart wheeling through the air, loose almost all of his needlessly expensive and fancy clothes, leaving him with nothing but his underwear and a sock in the process. "I believe I was counting Down Morgan." Professor Hood stated, prompting Morgan to hold up her sign which had 'Bad Guy' clearly written on it. "That is not the point here!"

"Y-Y-You Cheater!" Ace stated as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"No one wants to hear that from you Ace." Morgan snapped fully aware of the grievances her teacher had with the lazy butt pain.

Thanks to him being such a deliberate hate sink every fight he was involved in consisted of him winning without even having to do anything. For the one whose job it was to teach him and his sparring partners how to fight Ace's antics filled Professor Hood with frustration, frustration he was hoping Morgan would help him resolve.

"Well seeing as how Ace is done..."

"I'm not Finished!" Ace had bloody murder in his eyes, unfortunately for him that meant he could barely move, this was the first time that he had been effected by his own Knack it would seem. "This fight isn't over yet!"

"I don't mind playing along a little longer." Morgan stated getting the attention of the entire class in the process. Thus Morgan walked over to Ace and proceeded to kick him, in his face, his groin, his ribs, exactly as he had done when he brought his classmates to their hands and knees in the days before.

"Cheater!" Ace snapped who by now was mostly naked, humiliate, battered and bruised, glaring hatefully up at Morgan with a deeper passion then he knew was possible for him.

"I'm the Bad Guy remember?" Morgan asked raising her sign up again. "What's your excuse?" Morgan punctuated her question with a final foot stomp.

* * *

In retrospect she probably went too far, drove the humiliation that he inflicted on others too deep. But Morgan was driven by her own belief. That a Knack comes from the root of one's core, that the root of Ace's being was a arrogant self centered being one who specialized singularly in tearing others down. By her own admittance Morgan underestimated him, she even looked down him. In the original timeline Ace was nothing more than exactly what he was, a arrogant jock who peaked in high school and who died picking fights he could not win. Now he was nothing less than what Morgan had made in him into: a monster forged in the fires of hell and fueled by rage and resentment.

"Was being the key word. Now he's just a magic power battery for that Kieran brat." Morgan snapped as she prepared to leave the area.

"Are you rambling at the voices in your head again?" Arrow asked as he looked at Morgan concerned.

"You don't you get started on me too: I've had enough of this realm to last me a life time." Morgan stated as she went for Ace's broken blade, only to find it gone.

"Something I never understood about this thing." Arrow stated as he examined Ace's broken blade in his hand. "Why isn't it broken?" Arrow asked prompting a confused look from Morgan. "Rather I should say why wasn't it broken."

"Speak plainly." Morgan snapped feeling like she just got important information dropped on her. "If this is really the blade Caliburn then how did Ace get it in the first place? I mean I know it was in it's ever famous stone, but the historical records say it was broken, so who put it back together and put it back in it's stone?" For the longest period of time, Morgan just stared, for once in both of her lives well and truly dumb struck. Then as suddenly as Morgan's shock struck it left her features.

"Brogan!" Morgan had forgotten that her dragon that hadn't left her side since Ever After was now too big to fit in the realm travel room and thus opted to not join Morgan on her little jolt across the realms. "Oh For the love of...!" Morgan sucked in deep before breathing out in a whistle. "You're fine now. Go call your family and tell them that." Morgan stated as she took the blade and stuffed it into her bag.

"I'm not sure I'm suppose to let you take that!" Arrow stated to a already retreating Morgan.

* * *

Apple arrived back to Ever After in a carriage drawn by Riordan's Dracorex's, yet another hybrid bred by Morgan, they were agile and fast, but they had natural armor plating and huge organs and muscles, in short they were like high performance vehicles. Apple left the carriage carrying with her a bird she took from Wonderland, a flamingo like bird who had perched his huge body on her arm. Apple took note of the fact that a huge trench had been carved into the forest starting at the school's courtyard.

"What happened here?" Apple gaped in shock as she sniffed the air and her face went from shock to sheer annoyance as the smell of red hot plasma entered her nostrils. "I smell holy power. DARING!"

Ultimately Apple's search proved fruitless, Daring apparently got into a fight with that undead Morgan was talking about and vaporized it with a double full counter combination. But he carved that trench in the process, and now he was part of the group conducting a thorough investigation into finding Ace's body parts. Relieving the army of duty could wait a little while longer, for now Apple was playing delivery girl.

"Hello Duchess." Apple commented after she saw a familiar looking swan in the fountain.

"Apple I'm on break, what do you want?" The swan spoke looking at Apple with suspicion.

"I brought you a friend." The flamingo using Apple as a perch jumped off and landed in the water with Duchess. "A Wonderlandian hammer head, and yet another form in your growing arsenal."

The hammer head was a unusual bird, a cross between a mallet and a bird they were used in Wonderlandian croquet matches, and were actually quite fond of being swung around like hammers, however the thing that Apple was hoping for Duchess to gain here was the power of riddlish, to combine and switch around elements of the environment and grow in power.

"So I get to go mad like Hood's bogeyman too eh?" Duchess stated letting out a sigh.

"Which also leads me to bring this up." Apple stated as she raised the book in the air. "It was written using first hand observation and research of various cursed beings, I would suggest studying it." Saying Apple left the book on a bench by the fountain.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go find Daring." Saying that Apple left in search of her fiance in order to lecture him as to why one does not dump overwhelming fire power on a environment full of magical creatures.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That it does. That it is. I modeled a chunk of the story after adult fear. Imagine for a moment that you're a cop, a violent felon kills a close member of your family and you successfully punt him off to some far off hole in the ground and never hear from him for twenty years. Now you have a family, a daughter, a new country you're living in and you learn that violent felon has escaped from jail and the only thing he's thinking about is hunting you down and killing everyone you love, now dial all of that up to eleven.

Zwei Eis: Much the same way it went in my first story, Morgan has business in Ever After and Apple forcibly tags along despite all wishes to the contrary.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note** : My apologies for taking so long to post this, the days roll together at times and what I mean for the Morning becomes the evening instead. And now I posted a chapter from the wrong story too. Lovely. Either way Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24: The Breaking of Many Things

Morgan stormed through her tower, straight from her realm travel room to the balcony where she could observed the massive form of her dragon Brogan having wrapped himself around her tower. Under normal circumstances the sight of her dragon whole again would be enough to fill her with a feeling of unbridled joy. Alas she was already filled with a feeling of unbridled rage, at herself and whatever manner of puppet master was behind all of this.

"Brogan here!" Stirring from his slumber the dragon climbed up the side of the tower greet his mistress. "Spit it out!" The woman in question demanded holding her hand out to her dragon expectantly.

At once the dragon spat out a blue gem into Morgan's hand before she then stormed off to her study. One of the unique benefits of being split in two is that once you've been put back together you can do it again. Thus something else followed the blue crystal out, a mass of shadows that just so happened to be dragon shaped which chased Morgan all the way to her study. There Morgan removed the broken blade from her bag and fitted the Sapphire into it's pommel, perfectly. Dark energy started to pore out of Morgan's hand as she squeezed down on the handle.

* * *

"GOOOH"

"Well that's what happens when you don't clean your teeth!" A young Morgan was scrubbing down Brogan in the magical forest. One of the benefits of owning any sort of magical creature was in what they left behind, dragons in this regard are a gold mind: Scales, teeth, claws, spittle, dung, piss, and the list goes on. Luckily most of these items could be harvested during a semi-regular grooming session, which Morgan did regularly. The dragon was one of the few things in the world that the witch legitimately loves, moments like these were precious to her, but they were not meant to last.

"Meaning?" Morgan asked cocking a brow up to the sky. While she rinses her dragon a man arrives in the office of the Head Master, one whom Morgan has a vested interest in keeping a eye on. "Fine." Morgan finished her dragon's bath and collected what she wanted from the water, and carried her tools with her back to the school, the issue of Brogan's teeth could be left to after she had chased off the latest person who meant to pick a fight with her. When she arrived in Milton's office she got her answer. "So it's you." Morgan mostly knew this man as Robert, but he had other names as well such as Loki and Rothbart. This person was one of the oldest warlocks in Riordan, and it's most prominent dark magic caster, responsible for a hoard of the undead that guarded the boarders and tended to her home land's crops.

"Miss Queen I insist that you learn..." Milton Grimm was the Headmaster of Ever After High, a position that he inherited from his father. Based on appearances alone he inherited a lot of other things too, from the size of his gullet it would be safe to say that he's never had to work a single day in his life. Aside from that he had brown hair that was combed tightly into a smooth layer with a finely trimmed mustache. Had, past tense.

"SILENCE!" Morgan however was having none of it today. With a wave of her arm she blasted the headmaster with a burst of purple magic that transformed him into a chicken. "One more word out of you and I will roast you on a spit and feed you to my dragon you clucking moron is that clear!?" A sound not unlike a scream of terror left Chicken Milton's mouth as he promptly jumped out of the window.

"What did he ever do to you?" Robert asked in astonishment.

"Nothing. And he will never have the chance." Morgan stated in a threatening tone of voice. "He is like you in that regard. Now what do you want?"

"Your mother sent me..."

"Save it!" Morgan snapped with very little patience to spare. "Whatever my mother's involvement here I know very well you are not here in her interests. Would you like me to recite the number of your schemes I have foiled?"

"So you are aware of what you were doing." Robert punctuated his sentence with a coughing fit.

Finally he was looking his age with a skull like head with sunken eyes and dried cracked skin that looked like it was turning to dust at certain area's of his body, he walked with a cane and based on the number of bindings on his body it looked like it was all he could do to keep himself in one piece.

"Curing the Obscuri that you have been manufacturing to keep you and your little monsters going?" Morgan asked with a shrug. "Yes, with very little effort mind you. All I had to do was prove to your Witch Hunters what they were really working for, they took themselves apart and mopping up the messes you mass produced was easy after that." Morgan raised her hand in the air and produced a familiar mass of chaotic magical energy. "Because of you I've had a great deal of time to study your abominations and learn how to purge them."

"So I've seen." Robert stated fingers tapping against his cane. "Based on your actions I assume that you either have knowledge of the future, a connection to the narrator or both am I correct?"

"What is it to you old man?" Morgan asked in a tone filled to the brim with disrespect.

"It would be very pleasing for me if that was the case." Robert stated causing Morgan's face to cringe as she glared angrily at Robert, already dark magical energy was coming off of her sleeves. "Yes please kill me now!" Robert slunk back into his seat and left himself wide open and vulnerable. "End the suffering of this false life, I can rest in peace now that I know I have such a worthy successor waiting to take my place!"

"That is where you are wrong!" Morgan snapped leaning into Robert's face and slamming her hands into his arm rests, still poring out dark magic. "I am going to take the things that you've built and demolish them one by one until the only thing left of your legacy is a pile of dust on the ground and a chew toy for the demons!"

"Hmm." Robert suddenly made a slightly curious face. "Maybe we're not quite there yet, you're still too easy to manipulate."

"You wanna Bet?" Morgan asked glaring hatefully into Robert's eyes.

"And what exactly would I do with my winnings!?"

Frustrated and angry, admittedly not a rare combination for the 'Evil Princess,' Morgan returned to her room where her room mate was trying to study. Red Hair and a red hood little could be left to the imagination of whom Morgan's roommate was. Ruby Hood watched as Morgan went through her closet, muttering death threats and curses.

"Morgan are you feeling okay?" Ruby asked legitimately concerned for her friend and roommate.

"UGh. I'll show him 'Evil' I'll show them all 'Evil!'"

Muttering that Morgan slammed her fist through the wall and ripped out a fiber optic cable connecting the various mirrors of the school together.

"Great, she's like this again."

Ruby by now had worked out a protocol for when Morgan got into her fits, lock herself in her room, wait to assess the damage, act appropriately. Ruby watched as Morgan hot-wired her mirror into the network and dig her violin out of her closet. Having deduced that Morgan's latest scheme involved sound Ruby shoved her head phones into her ears and cranked the volume. Whatever Morgan was doing she was murderizing that poor violin, and she was doing it across the whole school if she understood Morgan's reasons for tearing apart the wall. Walking over to the balcony Ruby looked down at the courtyard. The Legacy orchard had appeared as it is one to do this time of year the other day, semi familiar line of people from the school were performing a conga line into the orchard, just like the piper did the other day in class. Being led by Milton Grimm, the entire school was marched through the green house and into the book shaped portal that was opened on the far side of the green house, and after every single person was marched inside Morgan walked up to the book slammed it shut and tied it up using magical chains before leaving with a satisfied look on her face.

"You really done it this time Morgan." Ruby stated with the usual amenities in hand.

Ever since they were children Ruby was left with the thankless task of cleaning up after Morgan when someone put her into one of these moods, Morgan chased everyone else away. For her part Ruby learned to enjoy the witch's company outside of her psychotic rants or little episodes like this, and Ruby had gotten good at her job.

"Can't argue with you there Rubes." Morgan stated letting out a satisfied sigh. "I think I'll go flying on Brogan after I'm done fixing his teeth." Morgan stated as she looked through her bag, and frowned her mood suddenly soured. "Ruby, did you take my pliers?"

"Is that what this is about?" Ruby asked as she set up what suspiciously looked like a telescope she was aiming at the book portal. "Check your sock drawer where you keep your tool bag!" Following Ruby's order Morgan returned to their room.

The device was a magical code breaker that Ruby had commissioned to make the process of cleaning up after Morgan easier, something that could automatically figure out the over the top codes Morgan would make for occasions like this. Sure it might take a while, but Ruby had learned to enjoy the occasions where Morgan would leave the entire school incapacitated like this. She could for example have the archery range to herself. Raid old Man Grimm's scotch supply. Go bully the magical animals in the woods for a while, just a day to be herself.

* * *

Then as suddenly as Ruby's impromptu day off started it ended, a bell like ring sounded indicating that there were only a few minuets left until the device finished breaking the lock on Morgan's chains giving Ruby only a few minuets to clean up until everyone could leave the book. However after cleaning up the impromptu archery range she set up outside of the legacy orchard Ruby was walking by the Orchard when she saw that none of her classmates had exited as of yet.

"Yep. Definitely screwed up big this time."

Realizing this was going to take more then just a lock pick Ruby tied herself off with the magical chains, armed herself with her cross bow, and dived into the book portal. The situation was far less severe than she thought it was, everyone wasn't so much injured or dead as they were simply shocked. Shocked by what though? To list off the highlight real: Prince Charming, Singular not Plural, was a necrophiliac and a serial killer his victims the numerous princesses that served as many of their ancestors. Sleeping Beauty was a cancer patient put into magically induced state of suspended animation by her fairy god mother, Maleficient. Her own ancestor Little Red Riding Hood was in fact the grand daughter of the Big Bad Wolf, her nemesis the Woodsman was little more than a drunkard and a thief. Rapunzel was a witch, the Candy Witch was a abortionist the list went on every one of them more strange then the last. And no one was taking it too well. Well Morgan was taking it pretty well, when Ruby did finally coax everyone out of their fetal positions and escorted them through the portals Morgan had positioned herself on a park bench laughing at them.

"You're psycho you know that right?" Ruby asked as she tapped her foot and glared down at Morgan.

"Oh please they deserve it and you know it." Morgan stated as she rolled her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be plucking your dragon's teeth?" Ruby asked looking at Brogan who was chewing on the bench.

"Can you believe it? The Hardware store was closed down today!" More accurately: someone seemed to have driven through the store last night, she couldn't even pluck the merchandise she needed from the wreckage. "Doubt it'll do any good now anyway." Morgan sighed as she continued. "He tried to dig it out himself and he just shoved it deeper." This was going to take a visit to the vet to fix. "You!" Milton Grimm, ever the rolling mass of Fury, made his way to Morgan.

"I hope you realize..." Milton looked like he had more to say the way his lips were flapping but a hand gesture and a bit of magic from Morgan effectively silenced him.

"Huh. A magic mute button." Ruby commented her head cocked to the side. "Don't you normally just turn him into a chicken?"

"Not true, I also threaten to feed him to Brogan as well. But I'm making a point." As Morgan rose to her feet she stared Milton directly in the eyes. Not a glare, not with one iota of rage, no it would be more accurate to say that the Witch saw through him and instead looked at the pandemonium going on behind him, as if to demonstrate just how wholly irrelevant he really was. "I've played in your little play long enough: have a look around, phones are being dialed of children demanding explanations from their parents, and soon they will be making demands of you." The tap from Morgan's finger was strong enough to floor the headmaster. "Everyone saw what their ancestors were really like, and I know each and everyone of them: but you? You I can only guess. For you are a liar, who comes from a family of liars, who have lied for so long and so many times until their words were taken for truth even by the people telling the lies." Morgan gloated, feeling the weight lifted from her shoulders at long last. "You are through, and I am through with you!"

Morgan left for the dorms to pack, this school was finished and she would be off to a real educational facility soon enough. But while Morgan's thoughts had already left the school one person's did not, one who's ancestor was involved in so many stories, whose own story started with shooting down the love of his life over a lake, fishing her out and utterly snapping in the process, and dying not at the hands glorious combat or on a throne but rather being ripped limb from limb by a hoard of undead summoned by one _Witch!_ If Ace was merely bent out of shape over Morgan before, now she had broken him.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: I like to think so. Yeah, kinda the idea. Also kinda the idea, that's whole idea of his character: he was harmless but Morgan's actions have made him into something dangerous. I think that there are phenomena in which science has yet to explain, as I think that science is pretty magic like at times, That might not be what you're talking about though. Villain teachers: I understand that drama requires an antagonist in a legitimate place of power over our protagonists but in all honestly there were many teachers that I actually got along with pretty well in elementary and High school, my classmates on the other hand... well you probably read me talk about _those_ on more than one occasion.

Zwei Eis: Good to know.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note** : Again my apologies for last week, but it was the end to what was a rather trying week at work. With this in mind I hope that this chapter makes up for my goof.

* * *

Chapter 25: Substitute Evil Queen

"RAARGH!" Morgan was angry, she did not like this little gaunt down memory lane, but alas in the same way that you can't un-ring a bell she could not forget these series of events, and more importantly what they lead to. "No but I can stop you!"

With that Morgan pinched her finger and thumb together and suddenly everything in the tower went black. Huu... The Obscuris and it's space warping powers, the very bane of a Narrator's existence. Fine then, memory lane can wait until after the witch queen has calmed down.

* * *

Duchess was in the midst of studying the book Apple had retrieved for her, oddly enough it didn't provide information on removing any of the curses that afflicted these creatures and more so information on their overall biology and cultures. It was strange but Duchess could take advantage of the information within: of interest to her were two of the entries in the Demon and Demi-human sections. There was a particularly nasty species of demonic bird called a Malphas that lived in hell tormenting people who had been turned into trees, apparently, and given what Duchess's job description entailed having something with an affinity for dark magic in her arsenal seemed like a generally good idea.

The second entry however was interesting for different reasons, Harpies and their greater subspecies the Siren. In both cases we see creatures depicted as being half human and half bird, fully flight capable and armed with their own means of doing things. A harpy resembled a human torso with bird wings and legs and is very much a bird of prey with high combat capabilities such as sickle like talons and tightly wound thread like muscles which gave them huge muscle strength. A siren was something with much lower direct combat potential, a very small bird with a human's head but whose voice had a hypnotic intoxicating effect. Still it would be difficult trying to copy creatures forms purely from pictures.

"Well at least Apple brought this back from Wonderland." On the other hand Duchess was able to get up close and personal with the walking/flying croquet mallet that Apple had brought back with her from Wonderland that was now taking a bath in the fountain. "I hope you are enjoying this anyway." Ever After was significantly less horrible then Wonderland, some of the students would even drop by and toss bread crumbs at it and, it's only real complaint seemed to be that no one was willing to use it to play croquet, or for that matter was willing to bludgeon anything with it. "I'll just leave that one to it's devices, it can go back home any time now." Duchess, aware of the existence of omniscient disembodied voices that the Wonderlanders could listen in on no matter where or when correctly suspected that was sufficient message to the bird's rightful owner to come and pick it up. "Now than... How would Mrs. Yaga feel about me summoning a demon for my magic class?"

A question for another day, for Duchess had matters that needed tending to. There was for example the massive screw up perpetrated by 'her' prince Daring. Of course her repertoire had nothing to so with earth so one should be able to safely conclude that she should have nothing to do with this operation right? Nope. Thanks to Daring shoving most of the raw dirt, earth and rock off to the sides one good rainfall should be enough to trigger a mudslide and fill the hole Daring had made. With that in mind Duchess took off into the air as a Thunder Bird and looked down at the canyon, running a few circles getting all around were the soldiers of Ever After, already informed of what was coming and now scrambling for the last minuet clean up. A flare off in the air signaled that the army had officially buggered out. Duchess floated in mid air for a few minuets while she went to work, water from the nearby lake was scooped up and turned into clouds which were then positioned over the canyon, a severe torrential downpour ensued as lazily pushed out of the way dirt turned into mud and slid back down into the hole it had come from. Once huge stretch of dirt was located where a Canyon was Duchess landed in the school's courtyard and met up with Faybelle.

"Lots of dirt and water in that canyon now, I assume that'll be enough to regrow the forest?" Duchess asked the school's resident Chlorokinetic.

"Eh. It's a start, why don't you go to Mrs. Yaga's lecture in the mean time?"

* * *

The familiar tap of chalk scrawling across a board echoed as the honestly rather cranky old witch scribbled down the subject of the afternoon's lecture.

"Ritual Magic. The act of two or more individuals combining their abilities together to generate a more powerful end result." Mrs. Yaga turned to the class and began walking around them. "Ritual Magic can be utilized for one of two reasons: Firstly is a matter of power. When one person does not have the raw power to accomplish a task on their own then the only solution left to them is to either seek out a group for assistance or make one." Mrs. Yaga wrote a second line on the board, the Rule of Three. "In this situation the Rule of Three falls into place." Using her magic Mrs. Yaga produced a diagram from thin air, a pyramid with three corners as the base. "When three Mages use their power together it acts as a multiplier, the combined power of the spell is multiplied by three and a fraction is skimmed off and absorbed into the body. Towards this end it is doubly important that one does not make use of the Power of Three while casting a Curse, less you end up cursing yourself." Towards this end one of the students raised his hand. "Yes Hopper?"

"So say for example you cast a buff with a couple of your mates?" The Frog Prince asked as he took notes.

"Yes you will receive a boost to your stats. But for this same reason, your ritual magics project will be limited to groups of two, which leads us to the second reason for ritual magics." Underneath the line that said the Rule of Three was the term complexity. "The simple fact of the matter is that some tasks cannot be done by one person, not because they require too much power but because they are two complex for some knacks." Mrs. Yaga explained as she brought up a diagram of the human body. "Say for instance you have a Knack that allows you to manipulate water, so obviously becoming say a surgeon who uses that water manipulation ability to command the fluids inside of the body to stitch a wound close. Well then, what would you do about broken bones?" That question made those in the class legitimately look at one another before turning back to Mrs. Yaga. "A knack that allows one to manipulate earth or Minerals can be used to straighten out bone, and one with the ability to manipulate fire can be used to weld bone back together. And while it is indeed possible for someone to learn magic they have a bad affinity for, it takes far longer than to learn a magic that they have a good affinity for. Towards that end." Mrs Yaga bent over and picked up a chest before she put it on the table. "Your assignment, is to pair with one of your classmates and combine your unique Knacks together to find a way of opening these chests." With a snap of her fingers Mrs. Yaga made Chests appear from thin air and unceremoniously land on half of the desks in the classroom. "Now choose your fate!"

* * *

"So remind me how did I get paired with you Duchess dear?" Faybelle asked sat on a park bench in the courtyard Duchess across from her and a locked chest in between them.

"It pays to show up on time." Duchess stated admiring the grove of trees that Faybelle had grown over the hole that Duchess had buried earlier. "Speaking of which why is it that no one seems to want to pair up with me?"

"In my case? The two of us rank in the top five people in our class with the most flexible Knacks, having us pair off together seems like stacking the odds a little lopsidedly." Faybelle held her finger and thumb a inch apart to emphasize her point. "But for them in general, you can be a little pushy sometimes Duchess." The former Swan Princess was obsessed with perfection in everything, while many would feel content to pass or simply learn how to use their powers Duchess would never settle for anything less than A+ and that frightened many of her classmates.

"Is that going to be a problem for you too?" Duchess asked one suspicious brow above the other.

"No I happen to like opportunities to rub my superiority in the face of others." Faybelle stated with a overly smug look on her face. "So then what's it going to be?"

"I recently learned how to turn into a bird from Wonderland." Duchess stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If we can steal the Blondie girl's hair we can implant her knack into one of my plants." With that understanding between them the two of them went off to find Blondie.

* * *

"UGH!" By the looks of things the two did not have to forcibly remove any of Blondie's hair, she was doing that fine by herself. "So you show up, you snatch up the guy that's been _sssuch_ a pain in the rear for the past couple of days! You apparently perform some kind of Miracle surgery on the king and then you leave without talking to anyone again!" Faybelle already knew which realm Morgan called home, and how to get there. But why tell Blondie that when she was having so much fun watching her freak outs.

"My mother was a old friend of the bogeywoman when she still went to school here." Faybelle stated smirking knowingly as she magically swept up a bit of Blondie's fallen hair off of the floor. "I'm sure that there is something lying around her old classroom."

Blondie slammed her hands down on her table and looked at Faybelle straight in her eye with a glare that was nothing short of murderous.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Blondie asked very much aware of what Faybelle was doing to her and having little choice but to go along with it anyway. "I hate you, I hope you know that right." Saying that Blondie promptly ran off.

"Why do you torment people so?" Duchess asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Because I'm a sadist, and by keeping her from figuring out where The Witch Queen is and how to get there she stays much safer." The realm was not always a nice place to visit, doubly so when one's destination was Morgan's tower filled with all manner of creatures that the members of heroics course are specifically told 'avoid as your life depends upon it.' "Let us return to our project shall we?"

* * *

Duchess subsequently spent every free moment of her day over the next couple of days in the form of a Wonderlandian Hammer head, refining her control over the unstable riddlish power. She learned for example that the difference between switching and reversal was a matter of distance and angle, that to make something take on the characteristics of something else the energy must be reflected off one and hit the other. To reverse something it must be saturated with the stuff until it has turned inside out on a magical level. Faybelle on the other hand amused herself by taking care of their demonstration dummy: a potted plant.

"Isn't there something more productive you could be doing for our project?" Duchess asked as she cocked a pink feathered brow at Faybelle. "No not really. This one isn't too complicated so it suits our project as is." Faybelle stated as she trimmed off some of the sides of the plant.

* * *

Like that the days progressed, the time for the fairy and the witch in training to the present the fruits of their labors came.

"This is your Chest." Mrs. Yaga stated gesturing to the chest she dropped on the table in front of the two girls. "Now open it."

The two nodded to each other and got to work. Duchess grew pink feathers from her wrist and combined it with a strand of blond hair before stabbing it into the tree needle point first. The two items were absorbed into the base of the tree causing it to change colors into a mixture of pink and gold. The sound of creaking echoed as the little plant forcibly ripped itself out of it's pot and took on the shape of a dove with pink feathers inlaid with gold. Duchess had no power to control birds, only to assume their form, in this Faybelle was vital, for even after it was made half bird she was able to control a plant with but a gesture.

"Open that box." With a gesture like she was pecking at the chest the bird opened it's lock, before grabbing hold of the lock with it's feet and flying over it thereby opening the chest. And inside of the box the two of them found a booklet, to the confusion of the two girls. "Ah Mrs. Yaga?"

"Your next assignment, study it carefully, for this involves far more then just opening a box." On that note the two girls opened the booklet, the entire thing was written in code, the numbers were rather complex and it made the two girls scratch their heads.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: True, not particularly, yes but we're a little off topic.

Zwei Eis: Again my apologies for last week.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note** : For future reference when I post the wrong chapter I would prefer a concisely worded PM over a review, unlike with reviews I'm notified when I receive a PM and therefore can work more quickly to correct the mistake, not to mention that you won't waste a review on the wrong thing in the process. Easy way's to tell include: Wrong chapter number, singular huge blocks of text instead of manageable paragraphs, or yeah know just completely wrong story or content. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: The Nothing King

Morgan was sitting on her couch staring off into space. Her temper tantrum had left her no closer to figuring out the origins of the extra Sapphire that had been empowering Ace during his rampage and she knew it. So unless she was willing to let the stream of information flow to her again, her contact would not be spelling out the necessary information for her.

"Huu." I'm going to accept that as acceptance.

* * *

Morgan was making preparations for a shopping trip to her home land of Riordan, she needed some new tools if she was going to fix Brogan's teeth.

"You're not staying over there?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the wall of their dorm room. "I have to come back to finish packing if that's what you mean. But my dragon comes first." Morgan explained while she got her satchel ready for a day of shopping. "You aren't moving out too?"

"Where you go I go Morgan." Ruby stated as if that was enough said already.

"You and the big hairy mutt aren't a item anymore?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"The mirror Network takes the 'long distance' out of long distance relationship." Ruby stated shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly a knock sounded from the door, not the first one today and by now protocol had been established.

"I'm not getting it." Morgan stated prompting a glare from Ruby who knew fully who that knocking person was here to see. With that Ruby walked over and swung open the door wide to reveal a horrified teenager with snow white skin and night black hair.

"Prince Charming was a necrophiliac!?" Weiss screeched alerting anyone who was not already aware of it to this very poignant fact that a overt effort should be made to keep under wraps.

"Really? That's the part you're hung up on?" Morgan asked rolling her eyes.

"Why aren't you!?" Weiss snapped a maddened look in her eyes.

"Because so am I!" Morgan snapped a touch of impatience in her voice.

"You-!" Weiss looked like she didn't believe what she was hearing. "You-You!"

"Rape the dead? No." Morgan stated making that fact very clear. "I do however sleep with an undead."

"You... but that's..."

"Oh for God Mother's sake here." Morgan held out a bright cherry red apple in her hand to Weiss. "Go eat an apple and take a nap would you!?" Weiss, with a blunted look in her eyes, promptly slapped that apple out of Morgan's hands.

"What in Ever After's name makes you think I want anything to do with fairy tales after the stunt you just pulled!?" Weiss snapped again as she glared angrily at Morgan.

"I dunno, you've been immune to common sense up until now." Morgan replied giving a shrug of her shoulders, prompting a outraged reaction from Weiss.

"I lack common sense!?" Weiss snapped as her face warped to anger. "You're the one who sleeps with corpses and thought that pulling a stunt like this was a good idea!"

"And you think living in ignorance is better!?" Morgan replied standing up to loom over Weiss, and reminding both her and Ruby just how much taller then they are that Morgan really was. "It's because I see them as actual people and not rotting masses of flesh that I understand the dead better than you! The people whose names you idiots have taken are rolling in their graves while _your_ ancestor who ripped apart _my_ family who you _revere_ as the great hero of these lands is laughing his head off!" Morgan was particularly bitter about that one, she knew every story inside of that book as they were meant to be told, truthfully, not a collection of lies that glorify rapists and murderers. And Blue Beard was in every one of them, not as a great Hero come to rescue the damsel from psychotic family members, but as a monster who carried off the heads of young women for his own amusement. Morgan's family wasn't the only one he ripped to pieces either. "But don't worry, you'll be done with me and my non-sense soon enough, for in the days to come my belongings will be packed up and shipped back home where you will never have to deal with me again!" Morgan stated prompting a look of shock on Weiss's face. "Oh don't look so surprise! How do you expect a school to function without any students!?"

Morgan wasn't the only one leaving. Many were out right shocked to the point that they were demanding to leave the school at once, most of their parents were in a utter state of disbelief over the whole thing which was the reason why there was anyone still here at all. Still the L Charming family and their intrepid reporters would be here soon enough complete with mirror camera's to dive into the book itself and see for themselves the truth in all it's 'glory.' A Glory that would soon spread through the lands like wild fire.

"Eh... you...!" Weiss looked like she was still trying to process these facts, and by all accounts failing quiet miserably. "Oh for the love of-!" Morgan turned Weiss around and shoved her out of their room, before the princess could react Morgan slung her satchel over her shoulder and left through her own full body mirror, in spite of repeated warnings not to leave the school right now. "I'm tired of hearing you talk too. Go natter in someone else's ear for a while." Morgan stated as she used the space altering properties of her Obscuris to black out the Narrator.

* * *

"That... damned...!" Ace's rage still hadn't calmed down, he saw in full order what his ancestor that he idolized was really like: not a glorious warrior who defended the lands and was rightfully made king for his rewards, but a coward and lustful animal that damned his own kingdom because he couldn't keep it in his pants. More importantly others had come to understand his condition as well, and they were taking advantage. "What's! The! Matter! Ace!" A group of Ace's classmates had ganged up on him and were beating him no more savagely then what he had them, individually that is, but combined Ace had his bones broken and his teeth knocked out with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Not very Heroic now gentlemen?" Arrow had made his presence known, and the fact that he was deeply unamused by the behavior of his fellows.

"Who cares about heroes!?" One of the students scoffed at Arrow.

"Oh don't give us that crud!" One student snapped. "The Hero course is done for! You don't have to pretend that you like this good for nothing bastard any longer!"

One of the students stated gesturing to their 'victim.' It was like this ever since Morgan decided to play Pide Piper, without the goal of emulating the ideal of their ancestors the school had devolved into a state of anarchy.

"No I don't. But at the same time I shant make myself his equal by resorting to his measures." Arrow stated glaring down at the students who surrounded his brother. "Now step away, this doesn't have to get uglier."

"Looks like it-GAH!" One of the students who was talking to Arrow suddenly bowled over, Ace had reached up and grabbed him by his crotch crushing his... unmentionables in his hand. Pulled down to his Level Ace pounced on top of him and pinned him with his full body weight, as the others prepared to move in Ace wrapped his hands on the students face with his thumbs pressed against both of his target's eyes. "Now I know that you two can keep beating the crud out of me if you want to, the question that you should be wondering is how much damage can I do to you little friend here first?"

"Jack-Ass!" One of Ace's former attackers shouted.

"Sod off or this loser is gonna be the Next Cat-Eye!" The restraining bolt of being a 'good guy' had been removed from Ace, and he was showing his real colors in this moment. The other two fled, Ace stood up and threw the third attacker along their path and followed up with a rather menacing snarl.

"Brother you need to calm down." Arrow stated in a calculated tone of voice.

"Don't give me that self help crap Arrow!" Ace snapped in a growl.

"Hardly. But if you don't calm down then you will stay vulnerable and I won't be here to distract the next group of your classmates." Arrow stated with a roll of his eyes. "I am going to a Riordan Boarding school in the days to come, I am a rather appalling warrior after all. You on the other hand... I don't actually know what father intends for you to do. At this point I don't really care either." On that note Arrow turned around to leave. Ace grit his teeth as he sluggishly walked off, he just needed something to calm himself down some way of getting back at that god mother be damned witch. Then fate knocked on his door.

"GRR." Brogan walked out of the forest gnawing on a tree branch.

Ace saw him before, underneath Morgan as she flew over the forest, this was her Dragon. And thus came his misplaced aggression.

"Hello there you big ugly gecko." Brogan perked up at attention at that, turning to face Ace, then looked around him before facing him again. "Yes I'm talking to you!" Brogan growled in response to the insult, but he wasn't flat out on the ground yet, and Ace knew why. "I guess it's true what they say. A domesticated mutt doesn't have any pride." Brogan snarled now, but wasn't out yet, clearly Ace required even greater measures then this. "I guess that bitch knows what she's doing when it comes to her pets. Tell me something how easy is she?" A line officially crossed, Brogan opened his jaws to loose a lance of fire at Ace, but didn't. Instead to the dragon's immeasurable confusion he found himself gripped by weakness and fell to his chin, and Ace walked up to the downed dragon blade in hand. "Surprisingly easier then I expected to bring down Morgan's top monster." On that note Ace's strength returned, he was over come with joy just thinking about what the sight of her butchered dragon would do to Morgan and he was using that to his full advantage. "Don't worry, you'll be seeing your master soon enough." With that said Ace took his sword and drove it through Brogan's eye.

* * *

Morgan had just arrived back in her room through her personal mirror portal shopping bag with new tools for correcting her dragon's teeth in one hand, surprisingly in a good mood after spending the afternoon without the narrator chatting in her ear.

"Yes now if only it could be done all the time." It was only with reluctance that Morgan would ever admit the usefulness of a Narrator's surveillance prowess, perhaps if she had decided not to take a day off in the middle of the Anarchy she caused the tragedy that occurred this day might have been avoided. "What Tragedy are you talking about?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow. "If you expect me to feel sorry for some precocious little Prince who offed himself because he didn't know what his ancestor was really like then you are severely mistaken." Alas if only it was something on that level. "Whatever, where's Brogan?"

In the courtyard, a huge number of people had gathered, why Morgan could not tell even from the view point of her balcony. Suspicious, she jumped from the Balcony and floated down to the ground before she approached the crowd, however she was intercepted by Ruby who grabbed her and held Morgan away from the crowd, far away from the crowd.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Morgan asked legitimately concerned.

However Ruby's silenced was telling. The crowd noticed the sudden appearance of Morgan and left immediately, the looks on their faces something along the lines of 'screw this I'm outta here' or 'nope, nope, all of my nope.' And for good reason too, for at the center of where they had gathered was the corpse of a slain dragon and standing on top of it was Ace, proudly pointing his bloodied blade to the sky.

"No...!" A quiet and horrified sound left Morgan's lips.

"Morgan, don't! Calm Down!" Morgan broke free of Ruby's grasp and ran over to Brogan's corpse, already tears were dropping from her eyes as she looked for signs of life.

"Not so high and mighty now eh? 'Evil Queen.'" Ace raised his sword into the air above Morgan's head. "Sneaking a Dragon onto the school grounds? You weren't just satisfied with ruining everyone's lives with your lies you also had to threaten them with a monster?" With that Ace pointed his blade at Morgan's head. "Sorry to say this, but your little plot failed, foiled by the King of Ever After." With that Ace drove the blade home but stopped inches away from Morgan's head, his blade gripped in her hand with enough force that now Morgan was bleeding.

"Dreimal ziehe ich dieses Blut." The crimson liquid pooling at Morgan's side was taking on a murky black color. "Dreimal rufe ich die alte Macht an." Shadows danced up the blade and entered the jewel located in it's hilt. "Nehmen Sie mein Angebot an und schlagen Sie diesen törichten Sünder." The blood dripping from Morgan's hand suddenly stopped in mid air defying gravity in the process, suddenly however it was going up into the sky.

"Trying to distract me? Sorry to tell you this witch but the King-"

"YoU aRe KiNg oF nOtHiNg!" A distorted voice echoed out from Morgan's lips as the clouds in the sky gathered and blocked out the sun. But light of a different nature replaced the Sun's as the cloud's parted, revealing not the blue skies of Ever after but the red skies of another world: Hideous distorted creatures gathered on the edge of the portal howling as they looked down on those below.

"What the...?" Ace was confused and slightly scared by the sight. "What did you do?"

"I oPeNeD tHe GaTe To YoUr CaStLe KiNg!" Morgan made an unnatural sound as she stood up, like bones snapping apart and together, like something that did not fit inside of her had moved in. "NoW gO cLaIm YoUr ThRoNe!" Morgan brought up her other fist and slammed it into the blade that she had dyed black with her magic. The blade exploded as all of the energy that was being kept inside of it was released with a vicious deafening snap, the two were blown apart, Ace being slammed against the walls of the school, shrapnel from the blade were lodged inside of their bodies and in bystanders who were watching. Meanwhile Morgan started walking forward, blood continuing to escape from her hand and raised up into the air into the portal as Morgan's body slowly drained of vital fluids and she continued to walk forward.

"So you finally reveal your true colors witch!" Ace stood up smiling, receiving satisfaction in knowing that he was right about Morgan all along.

"YoU wAnTeD a EvIl qUeEn FoR yOuR lItTle PlAy!" Morgan held up a dagger sized length of Ace's blade between her finger and her thumb. "FiNe YoU gOt OnE!" Morgan slashed down the blade in hand on Ace, Ace held up the other end of his blade to block the in coming strike, both blades were shattered, but Morgan still had energy that was charged with vibrating magical energy and slashed Ace straight down the middle tearing off Ace's nose in the process.

"AUGH! You Bitch!" Ace snapped holding his face with his hand.

"FiRsT i'M gOiNg To RuIn ThAt HaNdSoMe FaCe Of YoUrS!" Then Morgan picked Ace up with both of her hands and slammed him down into her knee with enough force that she snapped his spine before he fell to the ground in a broken pile. "NeXt I'm GoInG tO dEsTrOy ThAt FiGhTiNg PoWeR yOuR sO PrOuD oF!" Morgan picked Ace up by his hair and summed all of her strength and most of her magical power to hurl him through the air and up to the portal. "NoW i'Ll RiP oUt YoUr VeRy SSSOOOOUUUUUULLLLLLL!"

The demonic creatures above accepted their cue to act with gusto, they harpooned Ace with numerous different chains and yanked, Ace's broken body fell back to the earth and crashed into the forest, but his soul on the other hand...

"No...!" Ace himself watched it happen from the 'Comfort' of numerous dangling chains. "NOO! LET ME GO!" The Demons pulled Ace up into the portal as it closed. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

The Portal finally closed. On the brink of death Morgan collapsed into a pool of her own blood as Ruby ran over to her.

"Morg... ...rgan! ..,octo... ctors! No..."

* * *

And that was the limit of Morgan's memory for that day, and frankly it put her into a even more foul mood then when she started.

"You're just bitter because I blocked you out again aren't you?" Morgan asked glaring off to where she imagined the Narrator was looking at her. "Now are you going to keep punting me down memory lane or is there something useful you'd like to share?" If it was useful information that she was looking for then all that Morgan would have to do is go down to the bottom floor of the tower and check the mail. "You could have mentioned that sooner." Morgan walked over and pulled open a dusty elevator.

She didn't use the lower floors that much, all she really did was on the upper floors and the stairs were better for her health anyway. But she was feeling impatient today and towards that end jumped down the elevator shaft to the bottom floor.

"Good Evening Mistress." One of the security Draugr saluted as Morgan walked by. "So rare to see you down here these days."

"I need to see the mail." Morgan was led to the mail room where a treant was working the front counter.

"The mail man delivered this to you." A small package, a cardboard box roughly the size of Morgan's hand tied with string with a note attached. "Apparently it was given to the mail office, with the instructions to wait a couple of years before it was sent to you."

"What is this the tail end of a time travel episode?" Morgan looked at the note, and it crumpled in her hand with a angry bit of magic coming out of her hand as she squeezed the note. But what else was she suppose to do with a bit of Robert's hand writing? And the contents of the note: 'Sorry for borrowing this. You can have it back now.' Morgan could hear Robert's voice taunting her in her head. Ripping open the package Morgan was shocked by what she saw: her Pliers, the same pliers she lost in the days before Brogan's murder, the ones that he would still be alive for want of, the ones that Robert Stole from her! The Pliers were ruined in a twisted mass of magic in Morgan's hand. "RRRRAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: I know I know, Oh I know they're creatures from Greek Mythology. Not always, if memory serves there's only one story with a froggy prince. Plenty probably, I tend to try and keep things down to a relatively narrow cast when I do stories. I don't have the confidence to flesh out a huge number of characters like some shows.

Zwei Eis: I'm glad one of us thinks so. Yes I know about your ballerina fetish. Not for a while yet, I'm getting too much amusement out of her being Faybelle's resident butt monkey. I don't need to hear that you have low standards.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note** : So I've got a new poll set up, would appreciate it if you all dropped by and added your two cents to it. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27: A Journey of a Damned Tool

Corvo arrived back in the tower, he deliberately avoided the use of any air craft, he could sense the pulse of Morgan's dark magic all the way from the base, and he was in no mood to be shot down that night. Opening the door of the tower's base he was greeted by Bane.

"Welcome home Master." Banshee's had the unfortunate condition of draining the life force of those that hear them speak, while this was a problem around the living most of the denizens of the tower were among the dead, including Corvo. They actually found the sound of a Banshee's voice quite soothing, and it had a literal healing effect on them. While Corvo would like to keep talking to her now was not a good time.

"I heard Morgan screaming all the way from the base." Corvo stated as he folded his arms. "What's the situation?"

"She's in the grudge chair sir." Bane stated knowing full well the implications of that cursed piece of furniture and what it did to people, and more specifically her mistress. Bane led them to the living room where Morgan was sitting on the chair backwards glaring down at the floor, where a pair of pliers were sitting.

"This one is going to take some explaining Morgan." Corvo stated scratching at the back of his head. "I at the very least hope that Raven's not seeing this."

"She's at the school, something about the fall dance preparations." Morgan muttered as she narrowed her glare.

"Okay. Is there a reason why you're trying to murder those pliers?" Corvo asked crossing his arms.

"Do you remember the reason why I wasn't at the school when Ace murdered Brogan?" Morgan asked cocking a brow.

"You went shopping for tools to do his teeth? Is that one of the ones you bought?" Corvo asked still very much confused and in need of an explanation.

"It's one of the ones I replaced. It was stolen from me in the days before Ace murdered Brogan." Morgan clarified digging her nails into the back of the chair.

"Where did you find it?" Corvo asked dreading where this conversation was going.

"Our mail room." Morgan stated handing Corvo the box the pliers came in, and the note that was with them.

"Robert." Corvo muttered darkly. The undead were spiteful, especially the old ones, the ones that have had centuries to let their grudges and regrets for dying brew. Robert killed Corvo, killed everyone he ever cared about when he was still alive, worst yet he used him as a murder weapon to kill hundreds of innocent people too. "What are we going to about him now?"

Robert was already dead, as confirmed by Corvo's people years ago, the giant mass of curses keeping him alive finally collapsed his body into sludge. They then blasted that sludge with holy fire until he and every soul he damned were all dragged down to the afterlife. But as Ace had taken the liberty of pointing out: being dead doesn't mean that you're not a threat.

"I've reason to believe that he has a line through hell." Morgan held up Ace's blade. "This Caliburn replica Ace had back in the day was made using a Demon Sapphire." After all the blade was discovered by 'some old man from Riordan' if that description didn't suit Robert then few did, this is obviously his way of letting her know that he is still very much a threat and should be taken seriously. "Taking all of this into consideration I believe that there is one thing I should do: I'm going to ignore this." Morgan stood up, picked up her chair, and put it back into it's place in it's closet.

"Come again?" Corvo asked legitimately surprised by Morgan's actions. "Robert is gone from my life. I used this chair just to make sure." Morgan stated as she closed the door. "As I don't have any room in my life for Robert, he can keep what he took from me, it will make nice set dressing for his tomb stone." Contrary to what Robert might've like to believe Morgan's life didn't revolve around him, so he can keep his good for nothing gifts. "Have the Dryad package that thing and return it to sender, with a bow."

* * *

Indeed the package in question was sent back along the path that it had come from, from Morgan's tower to her one time mail address in Jadis's castle and all the way to the desk of one Giles Grimm Head Master of Ever After High.

"Oh boy." Giles could only let out a sigh from this.

Professor Hood was brought in to examine the package, non explosive, non threatening in almost every way bar one: two notes inside one politely worded the other... not so much, which together with the fact that they were in different hand writings probably meant they were written by two different people. Stranger still was the contents of the package itself: a pair of pliers embroidered with Morgan's name.

"Why exactly is Morgan sending me a pair of Pliers?" Giles was confused by this frankly bizarre turn of events which to be fair, would be quite Bizarre to almost anyone.

"I don't think it was on purpose." Professor Hatter stated sitting in the chair next to Professor Hood. "This package has quite a bizarre history, not one day before Morgan's and Ace's first spat these were anonymously dropped at the post station with very specific instructions to deliver them to Morgan Konigan who at the time had her mailing addressed listed as the royal castle in Riordan. They redirected the package to her proper address in her current realm where she briefly threw a temper tantrum, calmed down, and ordered this sent back to where it came from which is to say: here." Professor Hatter explained prompting a flabbergast look from Giles face.

"Is it cursed?" From Milton's diary Giles got the impression that everything Morgan touched was cursed.

"No." Mrs. Yaga stated examining the pliers. "They are magically reinforced though, as I understand it she use to use them to rip old dragon teeth out of her dragon."

"It's getting too late in the evening to have this much strain put on my heart." Giles commented as he suddenly calmed himself down.

"If no one wants them then I'll take em we can use them to fix up the old blades in the shed." Thus from the Headmaster's office the box with both of it's notes and Morgan's pliers inside of them were taken to the shed where the weapons were kept.

* * *

"Blade maintenance is oft just as important as proper swordsman ship. If a blade is damaged in the field then the likelihood that you are going to be stuck fixing it yourself is fairly high." Professor Hood lectured as he paced in front of his students. Dexter tuned it out as he grabbed hold of a pair of pliers to untwisted a knife.

"Are these new?" Dexter never saw these pliers before, but the material wrapped around the handles were quite old, and he made out a faded name. "'Morgan Konigan.' Crud." Dexter muttered as he squinted at the name before he noticed that his new pliers came with a letter.

* * *

"So after a week and three hair extensions, the best we can find is a old set of pliers and a note laced with expletives." Blondie commented looking down at the table where the sheet of paper and tool in question could be found. "Is this where we're at?"

"Well... ah..." Hopper poofed as he turned into a frog, and subsequently continued in a much calmer tone of voice. "I recall that we learned in class that we can cast a locator spell using the belongings of the person we want to find." Hopper jumped across the table and landed front of the pliers first. Holding out his paw it glowed for a moment. "No one has 'owned' these in years." Then he checked the note. "This has some passionate ownership over it though." To be more accurate it had Morgan cursing all over it for about ten minuets and roughly three drafts. "Any ideas who Robert is? If the amounting of cursing on this thing is any indication she hates him with a passion." The other two took a couple of steps back. "As in swearing, not actual curse-oh..." Hopper's jaw dropped as he saw that. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Blondie asked sounding mildly concerned. "Who ever sent this isn't in this realm, and I can't track them." Hopper stated prompting Blondie to look all dejected all of a sudden.

"Who do we know who can cross realms?" Blondie asked narrowing a glare at Hopper.

"Only one guy I can think of, and make no mistake he knows what we're trying to do already." Dexter stated with a sigh.

* * *

Professor Hatter looked mighty smug as Blondie sat across from him. Right now Blondie was thinking that he knew what she knew what he knew she knew, and make no mistake he did.

"I will be clear miss Lockes. You, nor your news crew, have done nothing wrong. Yet. Nor will you. None of my countrymen will participate in this peak of foolishness." Professor Hatter might have not seen Blondie put the note into her left coat pocket but that didn't mean that he didn't know all her hiding places. "Now is there something else you would like to talk about?" Professor Hatter asked holding Morgan's note in one hand and a clicking lighter in the other.

"Wait how did you...?"

"Better for me you don't know." With that a flame successfully erupted from the lighter and set the corner of the note ablaze and tossed it into the trash can. "As I have with all of my patients I kept an ear out for her so I will say this: The person you are so fascinated with is in pain, that pain turned to anger, that anger turned into suffering. For close to sixteen years she has been at peace, then a man who by all rights should be dead reared his ugly head, and she came back looking for closure. To the surprise of most everyone she succeeded, she even helped a friend along the way." Suddenly the Hatter's mood soured, there was even a hint of fear on his features. "But she is dangerous. Make no mistake about that. She does not appreciate her past coming back to haunt her, and is fully prepared to burn it to the ground to protect her present. You are a product of that past, if not a part of it. And she has someone who is very good at starting fires on her side." Saying that the Hatter went over to the fire suppression blade on the wall and put out the pile of ashes in his waste bin. "Now if there is something of genuine interest that you wish for my council with."

Blondie had a sour look on her face as she returned to the news room and started her pacing.

"Hatter cut us off didn't he?" Dexter asked the look on his face indicating that he saw this coming. "He limited our options, but he can't punish us for doing things that we may do." Blondie stating making it clear with her tone of voice that 'may' meant 'will.' "And how 'May' we reach this other realm with the Hatter and a entire dimensional barrier in our way?" Dexter asked cocking suspicious brow. "We haven't even locked onto the coordinates yet." Hopper stated prompting Blondie to slowly turn around and face him.

"Tell me Hopper what're you doing in your magic classes right now?" The little frog began croaking loudly as his little heart began running away in terror.

* * *

Raven was using a carving knife to cut eye holes and a mouth into a turnip, some people preferred to make use of the larger and more manageable pumpkin for Jack-o-lanterns but those people didn't understand the spirit or the point of carving them in the first place. Jack, a man whose soul was too wicked for hell, one day eventually died but with no afterlife to take him in instead wandered the world as a spirit of the flame, before he died he fancied himself a vessel to call home, a face carved into his favorite vegetable a Turnip. Since then, every year in the month leading up to All Hallow's Eve where the realms align closely enough to one another that the barrier between worlds becomes paper thin vessels are carved in the likeness of the man too wicked to pass on so that those with no where to go in this turbulent time can at least rest their weary souls.

"String this along with the others."

Raven handed the Turnip to the decorating team who sewed fishing wire through it's top, one end was going to be connected to the far end of the gymnasium and the other to this side. A party was being held in the honor of the temporary guests complete with music and refreshments: and Raven would be serving as apart of the entertainment, what with her being the natural monster magnet that she was.

"Kieran are you going to be ready for the dance." Laura had confronted her fellow vampire, even with chronically half transformed wings she was still making herself quite useful: for even four fingers shy she could still work a dolly.

"I did mention that I was quite handy with the key's didn't I? With my empathetic powers I can siphon what information on the songs we are playing from my bandmates and synchronize with them flawlessly!" Kieran boasted looking mighty proud of himself for someone who was on probation for lack of a better term.

"So long as those are the limits to your tricks." The familiar Bandages of Chloe D'Nile snaked around Kieran's throat threateningly. "After all it would be a shame if the person that Raven's mother raised up would suffer a tragic accident." Not unlike the 'accidents' of the students who were harvested for their blood by a desperate fool looking for a salve for his raw nerves. "No need for the threats ladies, I am well aware of the consequences for my actions. And I am not the only 'emo' from Belfry either." Kieran in fact had so much extra capacity thanks to Morgan that he could siphon off the negativity of his fellow 'Emo's' and not be affected. "As penance for my actions, I promise to work hard to prevent the creation of any more 'accidents.'" Well, depending on how the products of his labors with Morgan would go he might take on a more active role in this too. If he could learn to master the influx of raw power that he was accumulating and shaping the nightmares that his kind naturally spawn into something useful then the odds of him being able to do something spectacular went up. "Speaking of which there are... ways that I can help you break out of your transformation lock."

"Don't say it all creepy like that!" Laura snapped before walking off in a huff with the dolly.

"Well that's one down." Kieran stated before turning his attention to Cleo. "Now what do I have to do to get you to leave me in peace?"

"Are you under the impression you should be forgiven blood sucker?" Cleo asked feeling as if she had been insulted. "Raven over there loves and cherishes this place that you selfishly turned into your feeding grounds."

"A fact I am plainly aware of." Kieran stated smacking his cane into the ground and drawing attention to himself. "As is the fact that were I presented with the same set of circumstances I would do so again." Kieran was someone who was forced to live selfishly for the sake of his well being. He uncontrollably took in the suffering of others and while they got to live in peace he went on a roller coaster ride of ups and downs until he nearly lost his mind.

"Then why shouldn't I rip you from this school right now?" Cleo's bandages rose up behind her and the ends of them pointed threateningly at Kieran.

"Because I _have_ learned to care for others. Something _no one_ has done for me before!" Cleo's bandages curled up and wrapped around her body before she walked away, paying the Vampire one final look as she left to get things ready on her end.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Thank you. Nightmare demon.

ChimaTigon: Your point being?

Zwei Eis: That was the idea, you're suppose to. It's a good way to contrast the vast difference in values between Morgan and most other people. To be fair the existence of a network of magical mirror's capable of instantly transporting people across vast distances distance is pretty far removed from the equation.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note** : Okay so E3 kinda kicked my butt a little bit, hopefully I can put my focus on Writing again, Good news is now that I now it's working correctly I can tell you guys that I've started another story poll on my profile that I'd like you guys to vote on. So with that In mind Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 28: Junk Mail

Morgan was sitting in her living room sorting through mail, one pile was growing next to her gradually absorbing paper from the dining table in front of Morgan, but letters that did not go into the second pile were instead going directly into a lit fire place. Corvo watched this happen with a look of suspicion, especially since he knew that those were suppose to be college acceptance letters for Raven that Morgan was treating as kindling wood.

"What are you doing?" Corvo asked suspiciously.

"Sorting through garbage." Morgan stated as she found one that she disapproved of.

"Shouldn't Raven be the one to decide that?" Corvo asked crossing his arms.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Morgan asked handing Corvo one of the letters in a accusatory tone of voice. "The site is over there on the mirror."

Corvo went over to the laptop mirror that Morgan had put on the table and started reading through the information.

"'How the hell did this crummy school get off of the ground?' 'What did I spend all that money for if none of the industries recognize this place's graduates.'" Corvo began to understand Morgan's selection process now.

"This is just the ones that survived the first stage of the selection process. Hel Help Raven if she decides to go to Wexler." Speaking of whom Morgan picked up the university in question from the pile and with a look of disgust threw it over to the fire.

"I thought you went to Wexler?" Corvo stated as he caught the letter before it flew over to the fire.

"Yes, so I speak from first hand experience!" Morgan snapped as she snatched the letter away from Corvo and tossed it into the fire pit again.

Morgan could not be called uneducated, nor for that matter under-qualified when it came to the fields that she worked. If she had to summarize her complaints with Wexler with one phrase, it would be that it was an environment like a living hell. Which still made it only the second worst school Morgan's ever gone to, for it at least teaches it's students valuable life skills.

"Yes yes I know I go to horrible schools." Morgan on the other hand sounded like she was tired of this conversation already. "Unless it has something useful to say then Peanut Galleries should remain quiet!"

"Honey you're talking to yourself again." Corvo stated reminding Morgan once again that not everyone could hear the 'Peanut Gallery' as she had so fondly dubbed it.

"Lucky them." On that note let us turn our gaze elsewhere...

* * *

...No not to Ever After High were conspiracies are being hatched to disturb the peace of the Konigan family, but rather to Monster High where another disturbance was slowly brewing. Preparations were going smoothly for the Samhein festival, so Raven moved on to other parts of the ceremonies. Aside from the need for temporary vessels there was also a need for permanent ones as well, immigrants who wished to move to this realm and who had a limited amount of opportunities to do so, suitable receptacles needed to be prepared ahead of time. Several of these individuals would be students at the school and good money was to be made in preparing bodies for them, with her independently wealthy Mother supporting her Raven had no real need for wealth, but she did have access to quality raw material that could be used in the fabrication process. Morgan kept several dragons and dragon subspecies as pets, the cells of their bodies were extremely high quality raw material for the manufacturing of bodies, most recent of her additions was also the most valuable. Brogan was a monstrously powerful dragon, as Raven understood it was Morgan's first dragon much like Nevermore and her, but he was killed back when she was in high school, and so it seemed that he had spent the past twenty years trying to get back to her, only to wind up in Ever After instead of Salem where Morgan actually lived. Because of this Brogan was now part demon and his flesh had a high compatibility rating with other demonic beings. That said it wasn't like Morgan was willing to part with the bits and pieces of her dragon with out payment, several of the demons would be wealthy clients who would compensate Morgan handsomely for her services, others interns in her various business holdings. Raven's current task was to take the applicants resumes and find out whom would be best suited to the task, take for instance the...

"Gods above and below why is this so hard!?" Raven slammed her head against the table having failed quite miserably to filter out from the mountain of applicants a single person that met the requirements set for her, mostly because she had this feeling of inadequacy in comparison to many of them.

Graduates of prestigious colleges and universities in the nine Hells, members of powerful and strong species, highly intelligent driven and focused came up a lot. It was hard for Raven to deny the position that they were looking for when she herself felt no right to judge them.

"This is Nepotism isn't it?" Raven saw in no way shape or form how being Morgan's daughter qualified her to work at any of her various holdings. Raven's issue here was that she cared too much, what she needed was someone cold blooded enough to be able to dash the hopes of someones future and deny them entry. "I feel bad for saying that." But at the same time Raven also had to be realistic, she could not offer all of them resources and positions that were ultimately not her's to give, and they needed to pursue fields in which they would be the most qualified. "Right then, so let's break it down to broad categories!"

Raven started by organizing the people coming in by which of the nine rings they were coming in from. Each of Hells rings should be treated as a penal colony, which one they are sent to reflects what 'crimes' that they committed. Each ring is designed to break down and re-shape the souls that enter it into a new form, so that once they are sent to the land of the living they can do so as a new person. When a soul is in the middle of this transitional phase then it is known as a demon:

Ring one was Limbo, the nicest of the rings here are where the ones who committed no sins other than not believing in the gods are sent to live out their after lives in peace: the most educated and civilized of the circles.

Second was Lust, where the Cubine, more accurate their male and female counterparts the Incubus and Succubus originated from, with the ability to enter the minds of a target they were quite good at psychology, plus they could fly which was useful at all sorts of things.

Thirdly was Gluttony, home of the Orcs, pig like monsters with high regeneration abilities, handy for working hazardous environments or at her Father's PMC.

Number four was Greed, wolf like demons who had multiple arms who oft acted like merchants, they would be the most likely to be able to say do the job that Raven was trying to do right now, they were also the ones who could most easily pay for the body's as well, this was also the realm where the Hell hounds came from.

"Hmm. Maybe I should put that one aside for now."

If a bunch of wealthy merchants want to cross realms to get here they can buy a body like a normal person, so for now Raven cut off a certain measure of wealth for the selection process.

Moving on Anger was home to aquatic types, they would be good for wet works jobs and areas that were in need of their specific ability to survive deep aquatic environments.

Heretics were where those who did not believe in the afterlife are laid to suffocate in underground tombs, again home of some of the most normal people by the standards of the rest of the realms, and adapted well to underground life so... construction and maitenance work for them.

Circle number seven was violence, which for some reason Raven's mother was having her avoid, well based on it's name it was likely designed as a prison by Hell's forces, a penal colonies for their penal colonies where the most unruly and dangerous are locked away.

"So no one from here, alright what's the last two." So that was two circles she could mostly write off right now, good to know.

Heresy was where the liars, deceivers, scientists and mages were all locked away: evidently trying to decipher the inner workings of the gods was frowned upon severely, letting a super intelligent lot like that rot was a crime of the highest regards so she would see how many of them she could bring over.

The ninth circle was the most troublesome though: Treachery, the land of traitors, the prevailing theme about them was that they were adapted to live in a massively cold environment, but that place was geared towards the use of betrayal and backstabbing to survive, not something Raven wanted to bring into the fold.

"So three realms written off." Raven noted as she successfully manage to cross off a third of the incoming candidates to the school.

Speaking of which there were the outgoing to be of concern about as well: Bellfry and Crescent Moon were only ever going to be temporary arrangements, and the time that those arrangements expired were rapidly approaching. But not all of the Belfry and Crescent students were leaving, nor were all of Monster High's students staying, in spite of the stunt pulled by Kieran they were... moderately successful in proving that their formula worked, that monsters of multiple species were able to get along with one another in close quarters. When some students ran wild others remained calmed, helped each other to avoid the violence, Ramona had been training several students in the art of fighting monsters and now as part of the exchange program Raven would be going over to her place to check in on them.

* * *

"Martial Arts are not purely about combat techniques." The red haired woman wearing yoga pants and giving off a aura of violence stated as she paced back and forth through the bamboo lined dojo. "Like magic it uses energy to produce an effect." It was a long time since Ruby was the long suffering teenager that cleaned up Morgan's messes. She had grown into a down right Amazonian woman in terms of stature with a clear preference to loose fitting clothing, her eyes also had the yellow of a werewolf in them, eliminating any doubt in those who met her what species she belong to and whose mother she was. "The key difference is that instead of relying on a outside force you instead make use of the energy your body naturally produces to produce a super natural phenomena." It was a lecture that Ruby used to start each of her lessons, originally this was a class meant to teach self defense to some of the weaker species of Monster. Since some time ago though Ramona had been dragging off members of the public safety commission over to her families Dojo to have her mother beat some proper fighting techniques into them. The Results? "Today we will be reviewing some of the basics in the interest of our associates from Bellfry and Crescent. You will be using 'point' in sparring practice against one another."

Point was a useful skill for teaching Martial Arts. It sent energy to pin ball around inside of the body of a enemy and wreak havoc and in order to expel it one needed to grab hold of it with one's own energy and punt it out of the body. Thus Ruby's more skilled students, A Minotaur, A arachne, A zombie Girl, Ramona and a harpy girl, stood face to face with a group consisting of Vampires and Werewolves. Chief among the wolves and bats as they had been nicknamed were Gory and Romulus, although they were intelligent enough to manipulate their respective schools and have them maintain a peaceful atmosphere as they transition from single species into multi species more direct means of controlling the school's more unruly elements were also necessary. As long as at least one of them could learn how to use point they could continue their studies in their respective schools, who knows without her influence they might even develop some unique techniques too.

"When you can start manipulating the flow of ki yourselves you can start learning to channel Ki into attacks." Ruby explained looking over to where a familiar young man with a cane was lounging about reading one of Morgan's spell books. "Kieran if you're not here to learn how to fight then you can leave."

"Learning magic is not too different from learning how to fight." Kieran stated reading his book.

"What are you reading anyway?" Gory promptly walked over to Kieran and plucked the book before skimming it's contents.

"Demon magic!? Are you trying to make more rubies you bloody junk-GAH!" Gory was interrupted by Kieran's cane in her gut pushing her backwards and deftly catching his book. "You... You can already use Point?"

"I know right? It seems that the fellow Mrs. Konigan sacrificed to make this thing was quite good with Martial Arts." Kieran stated tapping the head of his cane on the jewel in his forehead. Ruby narrowed a glare at Kieran, she didn't approve of anything in that sentence one bit so she figured she needed to check in on Morgan.

"I have business to attend to, bicker among yourselves for a while. And Ramona..." The wolf eared girl in question looked up at her mother's command. "Get him off my couch." Saying that Ruby picked up a wolf skinned cloak she had on a coat rack leading into the door and on her way out was met by Raven who was just entering the Dojo.

"Oh, Good night Mrs. Wolf." Raven stated as she entered the Dojo.

"Good Night Raven." Ruby stated as she put on her cloak and quickly assumed the form of a wolf with red colored fur.

"RAMONA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Ruby made a point of ignoring Raven's screeching in her ear as she ran out of the Dojo. Ruby ran all the way to the tower where the Konigan family made it's home, arriving outside their home Ruby dropped the hood of her cloak and yanked on the chain of the front door ringing the bell.

"We hear yah we here yah!" A gargoyle that gave the impression of a long suffering bell hop stated as he looked down at Ruby. "What do yah want anyway!?"

"I'm here to see the mother of my god daughter." Ruby stated glaring at the talking statue with a look of being complete and utterly annoyed.

"My aren't we high and mighty tonight." The Gargoyle stated with a eye roll.

Annoyed Ruby went back down the trail again, before using her running start to get several feet into the air and use the chatting statue as a foot hold to jump up higher.

"HEY!"

Ruby was already climbing up the tower now. Though Morgan wasn't one for over the top decorations her tower had enough windows on it that she could get some decent footholds, in absence of one though she would make one using martial arts to enhance the piercing power of her boot knives and lodging them into the side of the tower when necessary. After several minuets of climbing Ruby successfully pulled herself onto Morgan's balcony and saw her and Corvo at the dining room table sorting mail.

"What about this one?" Corvo asked holding out a letter for Morgan to examine.

"Football coach was arrested last year for sexual harassment, released early for good behavior and got his old job back." Morgan stated before returning her attention to what she had already been reading.

"How exactly?" Corvo asked gawking in shock.

"The incident in question had him getting three members of the cheer squad to forcibly undress a female student and redress her in the squad's uniform, in front of her entire class." Morgan's tone of voice was more disapproving than amused.

"So how many does that make?" With a flick of his wrist Corvo chucked the letter into the fire place.

"A quarter of the way through." Morgan replied as she sorted the next batch of mail in the bag. "After that we can actively begin pursuing criminal records."

"What have we been doing!?" Corvo asked sounding like he had been wasting his time.

"Academic records, occasionally picking off bits I heard from the news." Morgan stated before she made a satisfied face and added the letter to the approved pile.

"What the heck have you two been up to!?" Ruby snapped sauntering over to the pair with the pile of mail in between them.

"Junk mail." Morgan replied looking at another letter, as her face suddenly screwed with blatant distaste.

"I was referring to the fact that you turned some random bloke..."

"It wasn't a Random Bloke it was Ace." Corvo stated prompting a look of surprise from Ruby. "It took him a while but he crawled his scrawny hide out of hell."

"And the most psychotically unstable student at Ever After High since Morgan coming out of the blue to kill Morgan was something you guys didn't feel the need to tell me because?" Ruby asked leveling a glare at Corvo and Morgan.

"Because if he did manage to get past us we needed someone in place to grab the kids and run." Corvo stated prompting a Eye Roll in the process.

"I fact I would've like to know about that in advance." Ruby stated with a sour look on her face. In the defense of Morgan and Corvo if Ruby had known that Ace was back then she would've come after him with as much righteous fury as Morgan had. But speaking of the Witch Queen... "Oi Morgan, it isn't like you to be so silent all of a sudden."

Ruby and Corvo looked over to what Morgan had in her hands and saw the university that had so much of a her attention: Olympus Heights.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That's fair it's where I got the name from. I believe they are equally important, at the end of the day science and magic are tools used to implement the slightly more unbelievable phenomena that occurs in the story and keep your suspension of disbelief. Oh there are many things, like for instance how not having a physical body means that it's not technically possible to kill it, or the fact that it's literally made out of fear, but the clincher has to be that it can't actually hurt you on it's own, it has to get you to do that, it will make you do that.

ChimaTigon: Which is fair.

Zwei Eis: If you say so, she always seemed more Kleptomaniac then junkie.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note** : So E3 is still kinda kicking my butt with all of it's new releases, and it is slowing down the rate by which I can write by a little bit. So with that in mind, Read, Review, Favorite and Vote because I'd still like your opinions on the new poll I've put up on my profile.

* * *

Chapter 29: The Gods of Greece

Morgan was being extra thorough with the letter from Olympus, she had it sealed away inside of a clear ceramic box and was using magic to manipulate it open. That was after it was run through a x-ray scanner which in addition to letting them know it's contents also killed off any organic particulates inside of it. Morgan already used a cursed artifact to check it for any magic based nasty surprises so the fact that she was being so paranoid was... disturbing.

"Slight over-reaction much?" Ruby asked one brow cocked suspiciously.

"Weren't you wondering how Ace got out of Hell a little while ago?" Morgan asked one brow cocked suspiciously at Ruby. "He was sentenced to the Ring of Violence, Hades, Zeus's big brother, runs the place." And Zeus is king of Olympus, where the titular Olympus Heights university can be located.

"So you think that Hades and Robert are working together and Zeus is helping them?" Corvo asked as Morgan succeeded in unveiling the contents of the letter.

"Unlikely, even though they made use of the same blunt instrument their goals are different from one another." Hades was mad at Morgan because her tampering with the time line lowered the population of his lands, so he wanted to kill her, Robert wanted Morgan to take over his position and ambitions once he was dead, as such killing her would not serve his purposes. No one of her enemies simply discarded a tool and another of them decided to use it. "Let's see what excuses they've made." Morgan stated as she opened the letter. It was several pages long and overly wordy so I'll just state the important parts:

"Raven Konigan. We are quite impressed with your grade point average, and your great magical abilities, we believe that it would be to both of our benefits if you would grace us with your presence for one of our terms."

They were polite at least, but Morgan saw no mention of them turning that animal loose on her home land and that irked her to no end. Of course she should also realize that it was entirely possible that Zeus simply didn't get along with his brother and thus would neither know of nor care about what he had been up to.

"The fact that you work for the gods and not me subtracts from your credibility." Morgan stated her eyes aimed up above her in a gesture of annoyance, by now her companions came to understand this meant that she was talking to the Narrator. "If you don't want her listening in on us then why don't you just block her out?" Corvo asked folding his arms. "She's useful for making sure Raven stays out of trouble, though I will block her if she doesn't start spying for me soon." Morgan stated making her intentions quite clear to the omniscient entity that she conversed with.

* * *

Raven was exhausted, even after crossing a third of the realms off of the list of people who wanted bits of her Mother's dragon to make bodies out of it was simply too much. Even if they dismantled the whole dragon and made cell cultures out of him they wouldn't have enough for all of the people who wanted to work for Raven's mother if they allowed the cultures to grow for another year.

"I need help..." Raven commented her face planted flat on her desk and her body stretched out in a exaggerated manner. "I can see that." Kieran commented looking over Raven with sheer surprise on his features. "Well your mother has been quite good to me so I can probably sort out the majority of this mess for you."

"Please do..." Raven replied in a weak voice.

"Okay but don't expect me not to be a little bias." Kieran stated as he hung his coat on a chair.

"I think we need a little bias right now." Raven stated as relief creep into her voice.

"Happily, but while I'm doing that you should probably go over to your place to pick up the raw material in question." Kieran stated as he looked at the first file. "We only have so long to get everything ready, and you are the only one at the school who has access to them unless I'm severely mistaken."

Wordlessly Raven sat up with a piece of paper stuck on her face. Noticing the paper Raven proceeded to peel it off before she stood up, got out her coat, and left the tiny little room slamming the door behind her. When often asked why Morgan choose this specific location to build her tower Morgan would proceed to list several reasons, firstly was a naturally occurring branch of the world tree located here, which allowed her to create several artificial branches to facilitate travel around the world. But another was that this location was situated over a huge series of underground mines and caverns, ones that were naturally heated by the heat of the planet's core. The perfect place to keep a horde of dragons.

"Looks like the man of the hour is here."

Brogan was the biggest and the strongest of the dragons within the cave and it showed with the ridiculous ease by which he smacked the other dragons living there out of the air. Normally something like this would be to decide mating rites but most of these fellows were actually made with Brogan's DNA so... Moving on. Looking around it was easy to see some of the stranger directions that Morgan took with her dragon crossbreeding experiments, there were for example Snarl a Dragon who was crossed with with a Metal Mimic and had the ability to take on the form of metal things, though he preferred to use the form of a chain saw thanks to Morgan's influence. There was also Snap a Dragon who was crossed with a wood Mimic, though Raven's mother had apparently made said mimic out of a treant so Technically she was part Dragon, part Mimic, Part Treant. There weren't only hybrids of dragon's and other creatures though, there were also the Dracorex's, though being flightless they bounced off of Brogan's legs. There were others but we'll omit them for now.

"Brogan!" Currently the giant demon in question had a Frost Fang in one hand and a Sun Fire in the other and by the looks of things he had intended to smack them together. "Can we get your help with something for minuet?"

"Fine..." Brogan growled producing a low rumble that even spooked Raven, even though that she knew they would all learn how to talk eventually but she still wasn't use to one of them spontaneously mastering the language. Brogan slammed the two dragons into the ground as he walked over to Raven on all fours. "Is there something that you need?"

Nevermore growled while she looked up at Brogan. Even if he was her quote one quote 'father' she still didn't like that this newcomer was barging in on what she considered her territory, well not a new comer in the technical sense, but it was hard to compare him to the Grimm that use to follow Morgan around everywhere.

"Cute." Immediately Brogan closed the distance until his snout were inches away from Raven and Nevermore. "RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Spittle was coming off of Brogan's jaws, the force his voice exerted pushed the two back several inches, his breath smelt like he had bits of rotting meat caught between his teeth and he ended the short exchange by snapping his jaws shut in the exact place where Raven and Nevermore had been standing not thirty seconds earlier.

"CA! GU! GA!" Raven was left coughing as she bowled over onto her hands and knees.

"CUU CUU..." Nevermore whimpered as she backed away slowly.

"Now if you have no intentions of trying to pick a fight with me today I must really be off." Brogan stated as he returned to the process of subjugating his rebellious off spring.

"Actually I was wondering if we could take a few samples of your body so that we can make some shells from them. GU GA!" Raven coughed the lingering stench of Brogan's breath still in the air. "Though maybe we should brush your teeth while we're here too."

"I'm busy. If you want bits and pieces of dragons go talk to the slime." Brogan stated before he went back to bullying his offspring.

"Huu. Great." The slime was a mutated species, a queen slime, a infertile mutant that instead of splitting into individual slimes when it got too big instead just keeps growing, when they get to sizes like this they can get difficult to manage. Well some can make a living out of cutting bits of themselves off and selling them off, not too different in concept in selling off locks of hair, it's actually commonly used in vessels for the disembodied. Still they can be... difficult at times. Only humans declare the weakest members of their species Kings and Queens after all. "All right let's get this over with girl." Raven and Nevermore made their way through the caverns, two dragons were already bathing in the mass of slime, but Raven wasn't here for them. "Suu. I know you can hear me!" Raven shouted and got no response. "For the love of... Your land lord sent me to collect upon your rent! Now are you going to give me what I came here for or do I have to take it!?" The slime bubbled in response, the two dragons quickly jumped out of their bath for safety as the slimy lake parted down the middle and a set of stairs were formed. "So it's going to be like this today." Raven took in a deep sigh as she and Nevermore started walking down the stairs. "I don't want trouble, just the dragon bits you took off of Brogan and the others." Raven did not want to be here.

The 'Dungeon of slime' as Suu called it was massive, she shaped her body into a variety of different environments, complete with textures and sound. If it wasn't for the fact that everything is the same ugly snot Green Raven would at times think that she really was walking through the Dungeons of the school, the forests that surround her home, the beach where Cleo had her apartment. Suu also didn't like to make thing's easy, she shaped her massive body into a labyrinth and she could reshape it at her whim to make things more difficult, and she also refused to hide all the goodies she was hiding in one place. Which also meant that Raven would be down there for quite some time.

* * *

"Assuming that she does her job right Suu should keep Raven distracted for days." Morgan stated fully aware of the fact that the slime would let Raven go to attend classes and sleep and eat. Course it wouldn't simply give her what she wanted, not until Morgan had what she needed, which in this case was information. "Our goal is Hades." Morgan stated pinning up a picture of the god of death in question to the tact board. "We need a way of figuring out if he's working with his brothers or not." The second was a bearded elderly man in a Hawaian shirt and the third was a shirtless man who carried a trident.

"What about the others? The Greeks aren't just limited to three gods after all." Corvo pointed out prompting Morgan to raise up several more pictures.

"Hestia is the literal goddess of domestication, violence is not in her nature. Hera is in the same boat, but anyone who's read the twelve labors of Hercules knows that she has... ways of getting around that." Primarily the twelve labors revolve around Hera trying to dispose and or humiliate one of her husband's Zeus's bastardized offspring known as Hercules, usually by dispatching some monster after him. "Demeter is the least threatening of the lot of them, the fall and winter month's are her sinking into a depression because her daughter has left her to hang out with her hubby Hades."

"More important than the Olympian's are their children. Aries and Athena are at the top of my list of concerns." As a warrior Corvo naturally had some familiarity with the war gods. The Olympian's dual gods of war are Aries and Athena, one savage, brutish and oft times psychotic, the other cunning, crafty and ambitious. Both equally likely to be caught in any scheme that would put them one step above the other gods.

"The ones I am the least concerned about is Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Dionysus." God of the Smith, Goddess of love and God of Wine, Hephaestus is a cripple, Aphrodite a nymphomaniac and Dionysus a Fratboy, none of that lent itself well to fighting.

"Don't forget about the middle ones. Artemis, Apollo and Hermes." Goddess of the Hunt, God of the Sun and God of messengers, unlike the Gods of the smith, love and wine they at least knew how to fight, and were more likely to get involved if their family were in trouble already. "Yah know the kinds of people you'd might forget but are always reliable when the slime hits the fan." Ruby stated making obvious what was otherwise subtle needling.

"You really wanted to punch Ace that badly didn't you?" Corvo asked leaning on the back wall.

"He has it coming." Ruby replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever's left of his soul is lodged in that Kieran's brat's face. Go punch him if you want." So to recap, nine of the twelve Olympians possibly involved. Lovely. "If they are working with Hades they won't let me anywhere near them." Morgan stated ignoring Ruby's misplaced aggression.

"So why don't we ask someone from their neck of the woods to look for us?" Ruby stated as she noted the conversation was steered back on topic.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Chimatigon: My apologies if you feel that way.

rmarcano321: By 'what monks do' you mean the concept of supernatural martial arts yes? Sword fighting and other forms of armed combat are merely forms of martial that use a weapon, there fore by all rights knights, archers and assassin's should be able to use Ki too. Most old English depictions of Orcs don't describe them as being necessarily pig like to simply being oversize monsters with wart hog like tusks and slightly squashed faces: so yes pig like. There's a certain magical appeal to mirrors, through them we see another world that is exactly like our own with people who are exactly like us yet both the people and the world that they live in is opposite to ours in every way.

Zwei Eis: Well there are a awful lot of scam colleges out there. If I ever had a child I'd do the same thing. I thought it was.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note** : So finally got my writing where I wanted it, so then Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 30: Of Snakes and Horses

Deuce was many things, a Gorgon for starts, an otherwise human looking Demi were it not from the green snakes that came off of his head in the form of a Dreadlocks and the omnipresent shades on his face that hid crystal eyes that would literally turn a man to stone. Aside from that was the Jersey for the Casket ball team that he was changing out of, which might've made this a bad time to try and talk to him.

"Hello love, got a second?" Cleo stated in a overly seductive tone of voice.

"Cleo darling how are you?" Deuce asked as he removed his shirt. "As happy as I am to see you unless you have some fun planned I need to get changed out of my sweats."

"Then it would seem that I caught you right on time." Cleo purred in a seductive tone as she pinned her boyfriend against the locker with her whole body, cupped his pectorals with both of her hands, stood on the tips of her toes until she was face to face, leading to Deuce to close his eyes and pucker his lips for... "Remember to wear your nice grunge. We're going to the Tower today." In true mastery of trolling Cleo left Deuce like that before walking away and exiting the locker room leading the Gorgon to confusion, then annoyance.

A few minuets later Deuce was indeed dressed in his 'nice grunge' primarily giving off the impression of a biker.

"Why are we going to see that cr..."

"Extremely well respected, incredibly powerful and knowledgeable witch?" Cleo corrected fully aware of the fact that Morgan was quite likely listening in on their conversation as they spoke. "Who by the way was also nice enough to send us a ride over." It wasn't just Deuce that were being called over it would seem, he recognized the entire Casket ball team inside of the airship, as well as the Fear Squad, and his suspicions were rapidly growing when he saw Head Mistress Bloodgood standing out in front.

"Within the days to come we will be engaging in a Casket ball game with the people of Mount Olympus, naturally this would normally require that permission slips be collected and arrangements made to various foreign places of stay. However the artificial network of World Tree Branches dotting our realm means that it is possible to dot back and forth on whim." That surprised many of the individuals, especially those who knew whom this network of instantaneous travel belonged to and her reputation for unwelcome guests. "For this occasion the Witch of The Tower has opted to sponsor our team." The atmosphere suddenly went as cold as ice as the headmistress narrowed her glare at her wards. "You will be representing our school during this time, and one of my close personal friends. As such you _will_ be on your best behavior!" The headmistress had a murderous glare in her eyes, she was all too aware of how her students were prone to behave, that was the whole reason the school had something like a public safety commission in the first place, to keep the trouble makers under control. "Team Captains Deuce Gorgon and Claude Wolfe, Fear Leader Cleo D'nile as well as PSC lieutenant Rachnera Long will come with me as we are meeting personally with the Witch of the Tower."

The air ship was soon moored to the balcony of Morgan's tower and the several students in question were led off into Morgan's living room.

"What is _he_ doing here!?" Claude snapped as his attention was immediately drawn towards Kieran Valentine who was leaning against a wall in the back of the room.

"Kieran is my student in the dark magics." Morgan stated as she approached the students. "He is also not the subject of this meeting, nor is the supposed Casket ball game that you have already been informed of, now sit." Morgan gestured to her couch, Bane was already on standby with a push cart full of tea and snacks. "You may have recalled a little bit of time ago where I was unable to tend to the needs of the school. I was dealing with an..." Morgan paused as she thought about it for a moment. "Well, I suppose it would insult undesirables every where to call him an assassin. But he was out to kill me, he originated from the circle of Violence in Hell, a place that if any of you study your Demonology classes properly you'd know is run by the Greek's God of Death Hades." This meeting was getting worst by the second. "You three will tend to your affairs in the Casket ball team and the Fear Squad, Kieran will be running errands for me, Rachnera and the safety commission will support him as needed." Morgan stated prompting a look of suspicion from Deuce.

"You aren't the least bit concerned about incurring the wrath of the gods on us?" Deuce asked recalling the legend about how his very own mother and her aunts was transformed into monsters for having the audacity of being made pregnant against her will by one god in the temple of another. "They don't like us as it is."

"They already know we're coming, and as you said they don't like us to begin with." Morgan stated making her intentions clear. "Your Headmistress already mentioned that you'll be playing Casketball against their team yes? Did you assume that you'd be marching through my Realm Travel room onto their grounds and challenging them to a fight?" It wasn't too different from a maneuver used in Morgan's home and native land. The various royals of the nation would use some national holiday or birthday party for one of the members of the royal family, to throw a huge celebration and use that as a cover for a covert meeting. While the boys played basketball Morgan and Kieran would be looking for answers, and they would be demanding them straight from the horse's mouth. Speaking of whom...

* * *

"My brother will be hosting a book ball game over there?" The elderly man sat atop the throne was ordinary looking bar a few key details, for starters there was the fact that he was completely bare chested, secondly was the matter that he was wearing what might have been a kilt made out of multi-colored seaweed and laced with seashells. His most unusual feature may have also been his least, considering that everyone in the underwater coral built castle had their bodies lower halves replaced by fish tails and had slits on their chests that were gills. A closer look at his beard revealed extremely thin strands of... flesh maybe? Some kind of octopus like tentacle at least, or perhaps the whiskers of a cat fish. But we're getting off topic.

"I believe the exact sport is called Casket Ball." An attendant that could be best summarized as a cross between a mermaid an a fighting fish with long flowing vaguely hair like fin coming down her back read information off of a Mirror Tablet.

"What's the difference?" The King of the Fish People asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"Book Ball apparently releases tamed wolves onto the play field to harass the players. Casket ball conversely features an abnormally shaped hoop that requires greater skill in order to get the ball through to the goal." The fish woman explained as she steered the conversation back to topic. "What of the Tower Witch?"

"Let her come." The King of the fish People stated as he leaned back into his throne. "After all what can she do against Poseidon God of the Sea!?"

* * *

"God these people like to talk a lot." Morgan snapped aware of the irony.

Bane had been sent ahead to serve as a scout on the cautious side. If she was ambushed she would literally be one syllable away from killing almost everything instantly and escape back through the Realm Travel Room. For the things that her abilities as a Banshee can't kill, as a last resort Morgan grafted two different forms of lightning magic onto her arms at her insistence, one Zeus and the other Jupiter, a Greek Roman reaction like what Morgan threatened when she stared down Hades. Bane insisted that she, unlike Morgan, was disposable. Once the walking nuke stopped threatening to blow herself up the individuals that Morgan herself would be partly responsible for came through.

"See, now was that really necessary?" The man who had come to greet the students gave the impression of a respectable young man with his rather nice suit, an impression that was ruined by the presence of a flask in his hand.

"Dionysus." Morgan growled as she glared the God of wine in his eyes.

"Now what did I do to deserve a look like that?" The God of Wine had green messy hair, like the leaves of a olive garden, and black beady eyes like grapes, he reminded Morgan of a winery.

"I have a history with one of your worshipers." Morgan stated as she gestured an imaginary bottle and dumped it's contents into her throat with a exaggerated gulp.

"Do not presume that because I embody Alcohol that I support drunkards." Dionysus stated before he opened his flask and downed some of it's contents.

"The difference?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Medicine, science, fertility, ritual magics and madness are also things I cover." The wine god had a finger for every point he would make and still had enough to spare to hold his flask. "You of all individuals should know that just because something has the capacity for evil does not mean that is all it's good for." The blackness of Spatial distortions had started to swirl around Morgan, Bane took several steps back as the ground beneath Morgan cracked and shifted. But then the sound of air being sucked inside and escaping accompanied the end to the spatial distortions in their infancy. "Hmm. So you have matured." Dionysus stated giving off a smirk to the Witch of the Tower.

"Not enough, do not test my patience drunkard." Giving that warning Morgan allowed the students who were tensely watching the exchange to continue on their way.

"Yes it would be a shame if we had to clean you up off of the floor." For the person that Morgan considered the least dangerous to casually spit out a threat like that, Morgan had underestimated her choice of sparring partners. "Shall we get to it then?" Dionysus asked as he directed the tower witch's attention along the path.

Deuce watched the interaction between Morgan and Dionysus and simply shook his head in dismay.

"Then shall I be off?" Kieran asked as he rested his cane on his shoulder.

"You going to be fine by yourself?" Deuce asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Now now, I am 'the ripper' after all." Kieran stated with a smirk on his face. "And who said I'm going to be by myself?" Kieran held his hand over his face and appeared to take something out of the gem on his fore head, a mass of shadows that gathered on his arm and took the form of something that resembled a bird, albeit a bird that hung upside down like a bat. "Well better get to it then."

"Riiight. You do that I got something I got to attend to myself." Deuce wasn't just here to manage the Casket Ball team, rather he had family here after all the Greeks were the ones to spawn the original Gorgons.

Dialing Hermes taxi company Deuce took an expensive ride over to his tribe's ranch where they raised a... somewhat controversial legacy of their family, on the bright side though transportation back to the city wouldn't be too expensive. Indeed getting out of the taxi Deuce could see that there were plenty of Pegasi to spare, but he was putting the cart before the literal horse.

"Mom!? Auntie Stheno! Vivienne!" Deuce was quickly able to find the first of his cousins, a Gorgon who unlike he had pink snakes in place of green, still had ambitions of movie stardom if the book she had in her hands were any indication, and earphones on her head and music blasting as least a notch higher then what it should have been. "Oi!" Deuce grabbed hold of Vivienes head phones and yanked them off before he started shouting in her ear.

"Gah!" Vivienne was startled by her cousin once removed who had made a sudden and rather rude appearance in her ear. "Deuce!? What was that for!"

"I'm surprised that you could hear me. I figured you were going deaf with the the volume you cranked that thing too." Deuce's voice was layered with cold sarcasm as he teased the head phones above Vivienne's head who made a effort to grab them back. "More to the point why couldn't you see me coming through your snakes?" Though still moving the snakes that sprawled from atop Vivienne's head were not quite as lively as Deuce's, grabbing one of them he could only feel a faint pulse from it. "What have you been doing with your snakes!?"

"Is there something that I can help you with Deuce!?" Vivienne asked as she pulled the head appendage in question away from her elder cousin.

"Yes actually, I need to see Mom and aunts Stheno and Euryale." Deuce stated crossing his arms.

"That way." Vivienne stated pointing off towards the farm house.

With Deuce no longer bothering her Vivienne put her head phones back on as she and her snakes went back to being absorbed in her book, focusing the attention of all of snakes on it allowed her speed read through the college grade textbook while the audio book in her ears rattled off a seemingly unrelated topic. Then Vivienne let out a reluctant sigh and closed her book while she went off to get something to eat, deciding to put her studying on hold while she went to attend to her health.

Deuce eventually found his mother and aunts tending to the Pegasi. The ranchers were dressed the part with blue jeans and flannel shirts, they also had leather chaps and sun glasses presumably for riding. Were it not for the snakes hanging down their backs and the wings off to the sides of the horses they were tending one would assume them to be normal every day ranchers, but then again what does quantify 'normal' in the realm of Monsters?

"Mom." Deuce started getting the attention of his mother.

"Deuce. I heard about the Casket Ball game Olympus is having against your school, funny I don't remember you telling me about you coming to visit." The Younger of three Gorgon women resembled Deuce closely with her thinly built frame and green snake hair.

"My girlfriend ambushed me in the locker room and funneled me into the tower witches portal as I received a lecture to be on my best behavior. Since I was in the neighborhood I decided to drop by, but as long as I was dropping by the lady whose inter continental portal I was borrowing asked me to deliver something to you." Deuce stated which caught the attention of his mother.

"And what would that be?" Medusa asked clearly seeing no package that Deuce had on his person.

"A message. How do you feel about the idea of getting revenge on the god who raped you?" It was a interesting life Medusa led, once human then cursed, 'gifted' power to ensure that it was never to happen again, left to raise the progeny of her attacker. Finally after many years of being miserable and bitter she had reached a satisfactory conclusion on what she wanted. "Not interested." The Gorgon replied bluntly and without hesitation. "Please inform the Tower Witch that when a monster retires they should stay retired."

"You want me to help a little before I head off to practice with the team?" Deuce asked looking around at the ranch.

"Just wait over there, I'll fly you to the school in a bit." Deuce shrugged his shoulders before he went over to a nearby Pegasus.

Deuce didn't understand what that phrase meant, being born as a monster and only knowing monsters he had no real significance attached to the word. But as a former human Medusa knew exactly what 'humans' like Morgan had attached to the word monster, without even meeting the woman Medusa was able recognize someone who was running away with all their might from something they had done. Largely because she felt like she was reading the end to the 'most interesting chapter' of her life story. But there was something else she knew from Deuce's stories too, that Morgan was best bud's with one of the gods spies, who was relaying this information to her as she spoke.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Accuracy is over rated. Stories are passed down orally, reinterpreted, passed down again. All the Greek gods were monsters, Hades was just the one that's easiest to hate. Enchanted weapons, and yes swords when necessary, spell books digitized, magic wands weaponized yah know all the standard twists.

Zwei Eis: It's a element that I am particularly proud of, that isn't to say that the kids still won't be doing stuff too.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now, Still would like your opinions on my poll though. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31: The King of Olympus

"Ready Okay!" Cleo was dressed in the Fear Leader uniform of the Monster High Dragons, a primarily black uniform with just a touch of pink around the frills. "Wir haben den Kraftfluss gelesen und verstanden! Gewähren Sie unseren Verbündeten die Macht von hundert Männern! Alle rohe Stärke!"

An excellent example of power oriented ritual magic taken to it's logical extreme. Three people working together amplified the combined power to three times the original, nine people working together amplified their collective power by nine, twenty seven people working together took that power and amplified it by twenty seven twice over because three times three times three! Naturally there was a limit to this lunacy, and as such the group used only a minor buffing spell divided between ten people during their cheers, less the muscles of the boys become so strong that they're literally sent flinging off of the bones of the Casket Ball players. Now that a relatively thick aura of magical power had coated the bodies of the team and using the vastly increased strength they began exercising.

"It takes more than magic to make yah's strong. Physical conditioning is an important step in the process, you guys want to play hard ball? Then it's important to train yourself to have bones of steel and muscles like the Silk of Steel Spider!" Clawd shouted in a drill sergeant like manner.

Even though Clawd was shouting he was also participating in the physical training doing squats with a heavy set of barbells on his shoulders, but of course building and maintaining their lung capacity was also important. And the casket ball team wasn't the only one training here either, for the Cheer Team was also practicing for the match as well, for they would be casting this magic on their team just as olympus's would be as well.

"This is some pretty brutal training." Medusa commented looking as students lifted weights that was suspiciously marked with the one tonne symbol, touched the ceiling as they did jumping jacks and did tug of war with enough force that their feet were leading craters in the floor. "I've seen Demi-God training that wasn't this brutal." Medusa stated as she looked a little concerned.

"We'll be training with agility after this, or at least we should be." Deuce stated wondering if there would be anyone here who would need medical treatment, like Clawd said bones have been known to break. "Either way I need to get dressed then I'll go train." Deuce stated as he waved good bye to his mother and went into the boy's locker room.

Medusa looked around as she got comfortable, someone she didn't know attended to what must have been the team's mascot: a black dragon that was having pink highlights painted over her dark scales and claws clipped by a black haired girl.

"Be good for everyone Nevermore, I'm going to go check on the cauldrons." Raven should have been too busy to attend to Nevermore, however she had friends, and a hoard of followers. Stuck inside of maze run by a sadistic slime with a hide and go seek fetish? Flood the maze with superior numbers. Need a large number of organs and body parts grown out of dragon bits in less than a month? Good thing she knows a family of mad scientists who make their careers out of it.

* * *

"Hmm." Morgan hummed to herself as she mewled over the implications of what she had seen. "I guess I've been overworking Raven a little too hard." Morgan and Corvo were in one of Zeus's waiting rooms so that they could talk to the chief god.

"Is she okay?" The undead general asked in a questioning tone of voice.

"She's fine, the solution to her problems that she found was to recruit her friends and followers to help plow through the problem." Morgan briefly pondered her next move. "That said I feel that I should talk to her. Her giving the tasks I assigned her to someone else might make her a little bit concerned and I'd like to avoid that." As Morgan said that she got up to leave. "And what shall I tell Zeus if he gets here before you get back?" Corvo asked making what he felt was a rather important point. "Tell the 'king of the gods' that I've got more important things to do then inflate his ego." Morgan stated perhaps not realizing that the God king in question could hear what she was saying. "Yes I know he's omniscient and his office is probably rigged with bugs to begin with." Morgan stated wholly missing the point the Narrator was making, which was that Zeus was standing right behind her.

"Oh." Turning around Morgan was left face to face with the cloth of Zeus's Toga covering his abs. "For the son of the god of time you have a lousy sense of timing."

"For someone who was born with one of our narrator's chatting in their ear you have a lousy awareness of your surroundings tower witch." Zeus stated as he leaned over Morgan.

"Anyone ever tell you yah look like your brother?" It might be insulting to the chief god for Morgan to compare him to Hades. Unlike the acid stained god of the Underworld Zeus spent no time in the stomach acids of his father. Consequentially Zeus had a face one might even jump up and down and call handsome, in spite of or perhaps even because of the fact that he looked like a old man with much of his face covered in a finely trimmed beard. Yet the resemblance was there, the feeling of fear and revulsion that only someone whose face had been eaten away by acid looking down on someone from up high can manage.

"Cute. Shall we start the meeting now?" Zeus wore pants underneath his Toga, dress pants to be precise, like he had gone through his closet started putting on his suit before he got hit by a feeling of nostalgia and put on a Toga instead. He sat down at his desk in the next room as Morgan and Corvo followed him inside and took seats in front of his desk. "I'm not quite sure what you are doing here. You somehow have come to the conclusion that I might be working with my brother Hades in whatever hair-brained scheme he has hatched." Zeus spoke clearly and eloquently, if he did think poorly of Morgan then he didn't show any of it. "I'm not sure how though, moving into the underworld as physically as far away from Mount Olympus as possible should have given a rather clear impression that he wants nothing to do with us."

Hades... did not get along with his siblings. He was likely quite bitter about the fact that he had been left to rot inside of Chronos's stomach while Zeus could stay on the outside and have an actual life, not only that but he also got to marry Hera whom Hades grew up with. His bitterness towards Poseidon was likely even worse, for in spite of being eaten just like his brother Poseidon wasn't maimed either, then on top of that he wound up on the bottom of the hierarchy with his brothers in spite of being the oldest. Hades might have just found the idea of staying on Olympus with his family that was infinitely better off than he was so unpleasant that he just up and left one day and no one had a damn to spare.

"However bad my brother's relationship with his family is, do not mistake it for yours Tower Witch." Zeus stated looking Morgan directly in her glare. "I still talk to my brother." Morgan's knuckles cracked as she dug finger tips into the chair. "Now is there something of genuine interest you'd like to talk to me about?"

"I was... mildly concerned about this letter that was sent to my daughter scouting her for your college." Morgan stated placing the piece of paper on the desk. "Back when I was reasonably certain that you would be working with your brother to do... something nefarious to my family in the name of revenge for some inconvenience I caused him."

"Yes, my brother is the type of person who would take offense to someone coming back from the dead. Regardless I know nothing about this." Zeus slid the letter off of his desk and back into Morgan's lap. "Bacchus runs the schools, if you have something about your daughter you wish to discuss you should consider doing so with him." Zeus had a smug look on his face as he made Morgan checkmated into submission. "It's one of the main reasons why he was sent to greet you and your guests when you came here." Thoroughly unamused Morgan took the letter and got up to leave, with Corvo following behind her. "While you're out can you tell your spy to put my room back the way he found it!?"

* * *

Kieran had made his way into Zeus's bed chambers where he and his familiar was looking through the chief god's correspondence.

"Gods how much does this god talk?" Kieran by this point in time was buried underneath a pile of mail. "Hasn't this dinosaur ever heard of email?" Of course Kieran hadn't done his mail first, rather he started by rummaging through his mattress in search of information, after all that is the number one male hiding place. His bird like familiar, dubbed Iago for convenience sake, was looking through his drawers, aside from no indication that the chief god's wife slept in this room though there was nothing of note in there. While Kieran was muttering about the god's disconnection to the digital age his phone rang as if it was beckoned and after a moment of rummaging through his pockets he pulled it out and answered it.

"Zeus is on his way back up. He already knows you've been in there and he wants every thing back the way it was."

"Everything!?" A overly concerned Kieran asked sounding scared, alas his only answer was the click of his phone having hung up on him. "Right..." Kieran took a cursory glance at what _was_ a neat and orderly bed room. "Everything."

* * *

In the gymnasium Morgan had made her way down to the gym and as Raven's tingling spine had told her that she was standing directly behind her.

"Do I wanna look behind me right now?" Raven asked suspecting that the answer was no.

"It would make the popcorn I'm holding out to you less awkward." Morgan replied before a crunch sounded from behind Raven. "If you don't want it though..." Raven and Morgan moved the conversation to the bleachers, where Raven had the popcorn bucket in her lap.

"You're not angry?" Raven asked awkwardly.

"I'm always angry, but at you? No." Morgan stated shrugging her shoulders. "I gave you a chance to prove your responsibility and you gave said chance to others, so congrats you succeeded." Morgan stated throwing a bit of popcorn in her mouth. "Few acts are more responsible than stating 'I can't do this I need help' followed up by rounding up a competent band of people to complete said task."

"And if I didn't want to do the task in question in the first place?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"You still made a honest effort before your burned out and went for help so you get a ribbon for participation." With a snap of her fingers Morgan made a purple ribbon appear from thin air and tied Raven's hair with it. A couple of the boys from the team spotted Morgan doing Raven's hair and snickered, apparently finding the idea of the first class terror commonly known as The Tower Witch doing her daughter's hair funny.

"Ready!?"

"Oi." Morgan snapped interrupting Cleo's squad as they were about to engage in another round of buffs. "What are you people planning to do now?" Morgan asked/demanded to know.

"Uh... Agility buff."

Morgan ran her finger nails over her neck indicating a 'cut' action prompting the fear leaders to back away. Then Morgan whistled and suddenly Nevermore jumped down from her seat and started snarling at the boys.

"Don't worry, she'll only partially un-alive you if she gets her talons on you." Not even going to wonder how you 'partially un-alive' someone. "It's nothing I can't fix."

"'Unalive?'" One of the boys asked sounding very justifiably scared all of a sudden.

"The other one's a trigger word." Raven stated sighing as she was reminded that her mother trained to dragon to kill on demand.

"RRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Nevermore arched her back and roared into the air accentuating her vocalization with a jet of flame reaching the ceiling before she took off on all fours to chase down the Casket ball players.

"Now where were we?" Participation ribbon. "Right. The point is you understand that you are learning to stand up for yourself, and I'm proud of your for it." Morgan stated motherly wrapping her arm around Raven's shoulders even as Nevermore sent the team running in fear.

"Ah speaking of can I finish Nevermore's body paint for the game tonight?" By which Raven meant 'Can you please not get my dragon to eat/maim my classmates?'

"Sure, I think they suffered enough." Morgan whistled a second time and Nevermore, whom it should be noted had pinned one of the boys to the floor, gave said boy a slobbery lick, before leaping back in Morgan's and Raven's general direction. "Well I'm going to be off now." Morgan stated as she stretched out her back a bit. "Let me know if you need anything." Suddenly Lightning flashed through the outside of the gymnasium as something came down hard. _"Huu._ If you excuse me I have to go and attend to that."

Outside of the Gymnasium Kieran had landed in a flower bed of Roses, charred to a crisp from some kind of lightning strike that had hit him pretty hard.

"Ow..."

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: It's what I got from their show, but so long as they're not hurt then no it isn't. Other stories are mixed and fused together over time, Disney's Hades was likely combined with the concept of Christianities Lucifer. The Tower Witch refers to Morgan, with all of her vast power, knowledge, intellect and willingness to dump it all down on people she doesn't like, you tell me.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say right now, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 32: The God of Wine

The night of the game had finally arrived, Students flowed into the bleachers from both sides of the two competing schools, Students dressed in the black of Monster High's Dragon's and the White of Olympus's Panopto's scattered across the court while Cheerleaders of both uniform colors stood at the ready at either side of the building. The ring of a whistle echoed as the referee bounced the ball on the floor and the captains of either side made a dash to grab it, already magic chanted in Greek and German rung out through the arena as both teams support units competed to dump buffs onto their respective teams. For the record none of this has anything to do with what Morgan was doing now.

"Keep the play by play down to a minimum voice." Morgan snapped seated on a chair that only had two of it's legs planted on the ground, which nicely reflected Morgan's boots on the table in front of Dionysus.

"The 'Voice' does have a name you know." The wine god thankfully reminded as he drunk from his flask.

"I don't care to know it: you prodded me to come here." Morgan took the letter from her coat pocket and chucked it across the table at the Wine God as she stomped her feet on the floor.

"Really?" Dionysus picked the letter up and read it for but a moment before putting it back on the table. "This is indeed by seal but that's not your name on it. Is there some other letter you meant to grab instead?"

"A god, a bunch that apparently considers me a thrice damned heretic..."

"Foice." Dionysus corrected smugly.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked indignant at being interrupted.

"Foice meaning four, it's one more than thrice meaning three." Dionysus explained in a lecturer's tone of voice.

"I know what it means drunkard, but I distinctly recall reading in my file that I was 'Thrice' damned." Morgan stated growing rapidly irritated.

"Uncle Hades had one more strike added to your record, something about stealing his helmet and threatening to blow it up." Dionysus stated prompting a scandalized look to briefly cross the tower witches face before switching to a irritated neutral immediately.

"Fine. A bunch who considers me to be a 'Foice' damned Heretic, apparently sent my daughter a letter inviting her to stay at their school and _didn't_ expect me to investigate." Morgan stated her eye twitching in a irritated manner.

"Love. Have you ever heard of something called Occam's razor?" Dionysus asked getting a chuckle in at Morgan's expense.

"Assuming that your little friend did fill you in on the rocky details of my past then you are well aware that I have a... history of someone who used that as a shield." Morgan looked angry just thinking about that, then again she claimed to be always angry so it was hard to tell. Well, several someone's anyway, it doesn't help any that the people who ran the lands which neighbored Riordan didn't exactly... make common sense a regular part of their day to day routine, nor the fact that the particular people Morgan was talking about really did seem to hate Morgan and want her to suffer.

"Ah yes, the _Quince_ times damned traitor." Not even wine that could make a god drunk could hide the utter disdain that had crossed Dionysus's face.

"I take it you've met Robert. Or do you know him as Loki." Morgan asked happy to learn that for once he hadn't just focused on making her life miserable.

"We do not speak of him." The Wine God stated narrowing a glare.

"So does this mean that he was really a god?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"No. But he was the half brother of one."

The one Morgan knew as Robert was a giant, a race of beings who relied on vast magical power to keep what would other wise be impossibly large body frames from collapsing in on itself. Robert was one who used magic to compress his body down to the size of a human being, but keeping the hugely efficient Origin that went with his massive body frame allowing him to spit out magic hundreds of times more efficiently than a normal human being. Power that then increased as he continued to do... questionable things to his body over the years.

"I don't need his life story." Morgan snapped at the air.

"The less said the better." Dionysus stated agreeing with Morgan's assessment. "But back to the original point. Your daughter is a highly respected, intelligent, athletic young lady and daughter of a equally respected, intelligent and athletic young lady. Whom it should be noted unlike the later does not suffer from chronic rage issues, paranoia and a victim complex." The 'drunkard' really knew where to put the knife didn't he?

"I don't need to hear that from you." Morgan snapped realizing that she was wasting her time. "Unless you have someone of legitimate concern around here that I should know about I would like to change this conversation now."

"So you're alright with your daughter coming here for her education then?" Dionysus asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"I've had enough of Drunkard principals to last a lifetime, and mines in the four digit category." Morgan stated making it clear that this was something of a deal breaker for her.

"Your husband is a undead yes?" Dionysus asked as he examined the contents of the flask. "Much like I cheap alcohol like this would not effect him in anyway, the difference being that as a undead all alcohol no matter the potency would only serve to heal him and improve his 'health' whereas in my case there exists booze to which is capable of getting me well and truly plastered." Dionysus offered Morgan his flask and she sniffed it's contents.

"Pink Wine." Ambrosia, the only alcohol that Morgan knew of that could get a god drunk, had a very distinct honey smell and a golden color, this had neither. "So you haven't been drinking, or rather haven't been drinking anything of value. If this crud can't get you drunk why are you drinking it?"

"I like how it feels in my mouth." Dionysus stated looking both amused and proud. "You will also do well to remember that Olympus is literally a institution blessed by the gods, if we aren't perfect then we're damn close." Dionysus stated giving his best snake oil salesman impression.

"Make no mistake drunkard: I am paying for Raven's college. I am not choosing her college for her." Morgan stated choosing the ignore the number of colleges whose mail she torched in her fire place in the tower. "Yours has merely been given the privilege of being hand delivered to my daughter." Morgan stated as she tucked the letter into her coat. "Nothing but the best for the gods after all."

"Which is another thing that I would like to bring up." Dionysus stated his face taking a far more serious turn than when this conversation had started. "I don't mean to question how you conduct your mental health, but lady you need help." A prestigious university sends Raven a invitation to attend and her response is to launch a inquisition into their school.

"Only the paranoid survives." Morgan retorted as she left the meeting.

It was tempting to join Raven at the game proper. Corvo should already be with her at the moment so there shouldn't be a problem if she's alone, the issue here was that Morgan needed confirmation that someone else was at the game as well. Either way Morgan was making her way to the game area. The game was in full swing, and stomp, and stampede. Deuce just received a agility/strength boost combo and he was putting it to use, slamming the ball against the floor it then bounced off the nearest wall and sailed over the heads of the casket ball players into the area that the other team was guarding where it was caught by a Olympian Centaur. Clawd however was on top of things, he slid underneath the opposing player and Intercepted the ball as he was about to throw it to one of his team mates. A winged demon in black flew up to catch the ball and proceeded to dunk it into the Olympians net.

"Point Monster High!" A Lamia pressed a switch and the score went from 3-2 to 3-3. "That ties the score Three to three!"

Deuce's many snake heads scanned the bleachers as he got into position for play again, he spotted the man who violated his mother sat on a throne/wheel chair combination. To his surprise Deuce also caught him looking at him intently.

"Oi Deuce." Clawd was holding a bottle of sports drink out for the gorgon who graciously accepted.

"Take a break for a while, those buffing spells look like they chewed you up and spat you back out." Deuce didn't realize it because he had his eyes closed and his body numbed by the magic but some of his snakes were spitting out blood, and his body felt rather worn out too. With this Deuce went behind the bleachers for a break. Is what he led people to believe.

"No idea why this is so important but..." Deuce put on a necklace he got from Morgan which created a blocking effect cutting off the narrator.

"Hmm. Your curse is effective if nothing else Tower Witch." Poseidon stated not even bothering to look beside him, and why would he, the person he was talking to wasn't even there.

 _"You would know all about curses breeder of snakes and horses."_ Morgan thought while she narrowed a glare.

"Mom you're making that face again." Raven sighed as she saw the glare on Morgan's face.

"Old injuries acting up, I'm going to be in the bathroom for a bit." Saying that Morgan walked over to the women's rest room and leveled a glare at herself in the mirror, where she saw blood red eyes staring back at her. "Alright you old fart you wanted to chat? Well here I am." Morgan growled glaring into the mirror.

Morgan held a... low opinion of rapists, as well as entitled brats who used overwhelming power and influence to suppress word of their crimes. This however was not disgust born purely of a lack of human decency, though that was still there, no this was a far more personal chord. For Morgan held firm knowledge of one like Poseidon, who did as he pleased until it brought absolute ruin upon the entire realm that she once called home, and the next couple of realms over. His name was Blue Beard, though he also went by the alias of 'Prince Charming.'

"My aren't we being unpleasant today." Poseidon stated amused as he sat in his throne chair. "Can we have this conversation another time? I am trying to enjoy myself you know."

"Looking for your next victim?" Morgan asked narrowing a glare.

"Watching the game, I have a wager with my brother on the victor." Poseidon's response was blunt and nonchalant.

The resemblance to the acid blanched god of the dead was there, the air of and the feel that he could do whatever he wants and get away with it, combined with the self assurance that he was right.

"Quit screwing around." Morgan growled showing just how done with all of this she really was. "Of all of you Olympians you have always been the most war like, if any of you think that I will stand by and let you..."

"Make no mistake." Poseidon's tone had switched from being casual to dead serious.

"You will 'let' us do nothing. If we want to we can take our vast armies and empire and dump them down upon your head and you will be able to do _nothing_ to stop us." Morgan got a leg up on Hades because his brother's wanted her to, using her as a tool to teach him a lesson about releasing psychotic demons onto the mortal realms. This was different.

"Your brother isn't the only one who needs a lesson in humility." Morgan countered as she glared into the mirror, past it and the wall and at the back of the head of Poseidon. To Morgan though, this wasn't even remotely different. Held back her narrator? Morgan figured out how to block her out quite some time ago. Got aid from the gods? Morgan convinced Pluto to help her of her own accord, and she sincerely doubted that his rival pantheon did anything to convince him to help. "For the record trying to claim credit for matters you have had no part in don't make you look cool."

"Ah Mrs. Konigan." Deuce had finished with his assignment. With Poseidon watching the game his room and his belongings were left unguarded, including his personal mirror which had much of his day to day information written on it. "He's clean he has nothing to do with the school."

But of course, Poseidon didn't even live on Mount Olympus, his domain was and always will be the sea, and Mount Olympus as about as far away from that as you can get short of the underworld or hell.

"How about it tower witch, have you finished wasting your time yet?" Poseidon asked prompting a crack of Morgan's knuckles as she formed tight fists in her hands.

"OLYMPUS WINS!" The announcer shouted along with the cheers of the crowd.

* * *

Though on the losing end Monster High's returning students still had a lot of fun, and thus returned to the campus grounds exhausted but satisfied. Morgan however didn't have anything resembling satisfaction on her face. Rather she's had a very poignant, very unpleasant fact spelled out for her while on this trip, one that demanded that she make appropriate compensation for it. Once everyone had left her tower and Raven had gone to bed for the day Morgan sat in the office like room of the Realm Travel Room and tapped keys in front of a Mirror as she called Wonderland.

"Hello Wonderland Insanitorium? I would like to check myself in for a for a few days."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That much is obvious. Not sure what we're celebrating but happy July. The ones Morgan underestimates. I am not aware of any actual spots by the name of Book Ball and Casket Ball.

Zwei Eis: Nevermore was mostly trolling that guy at the time. They will need more time and interactions then what they've already had to develop their relationship that far. True, Morgan can have her moments too. I'll see what I can do.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note** : Okay so little Shorter than usual, also we're gonna be focusing on the Monster High part of this story for the next little while, after that I'm gonna to try and do Ever After for a while. So Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 33: I am Going on Vacation

Raven awoke early that night, which ran in direct interest from the fact that she went to bed late the day before, having had to scrub Nevermore down of all of the body paint they splashed her with, after photographing her for the school's year book that is. On her way to the bathroom for her morning routine Raven spotted a sign raised in front of the living room which clearly read 'Family meeting.'

"Oh dear." Raven gulped as she went into the room.

"You could have gotten dressed first." Corvo stated observing his daughter.

"Ah should I...?"

"Sit. I will be brief." Raven went over to the couch and sat down nervously. "I will be away for a few days. Towards that end the tower's security will be raised, I want to know if you can remember the protocols or if I need to remind you."

"While you're away Dad's in charge and while Dad's away Bane's in charge. Stay out of the lower floors, the Green House and the stables, only leave the tower through Nevermore on the balcony and only re-enter through the balcony on Nevermore's back, don't have any friends over." Raven stated in a monotone voice. "Why are you going?"

"A hopefully short sabbatical to address my health." Morgan stated while being intentionally vague.

"Is this about that injury you said was acting up at the casket ball game?" Raven asked sounding concerned.

"... Yes." Raven spotted Morgan's pause before she continued. "It's annoying me enough that I want to seek specialized help." It occurred to Raven that if it was bothering her enough to seek help she wouldn't have to mule it over to pick the right answer. "So that I can focus on healing I am also going to be cut off from my usual surveillance Network, so if something happens I'm not going to be able to learn about it immediately." On that note Morgan took the duffel bag next to her and slung it over her shoulder. "Love you Sweetie, see you when I get back." Morgan leaned down to hug her daughter, before going into the realm travel room and disappearing through it's light, even from the view of the Narrator.

"Right. I have to go get ready for school now." On top of normal classes Raven still had to prepare for the arrival of the students from the afterlife, a process which chiefly consisted of overseeing the growing and assembly of various bodies in the school's culture tanks.

* * *

Like with any organ transplant there always existed the issue of compatibility, it was part of the reason why Dragon's and slimes were so sought after for this subject. A dragon's immune system was something truly terrifying, when a foreign infection embed's itself in their body rather than expel it the dragon's body will isolate, cut off and trap the infection inside the body as use that as a continuous breeder of anti-biotics and anti toxins. But this also gave Dragon Cells a huge tolerance and compatibility for non draconic tissues, or in this case souls. Slimes on the other hand were predatory by nature, dissolving a creature down to it's cells and forming a endosymbiotic relationship with them it gains the ability to shape shift itself into an exact replica of that being, which made slime the perfect material for a artificial womb. Seven such tubes were being occupied inside of the school's underground laboratory at the moment, others were prepared at Frankie's home at her families laboratory.

"Frankie how are the bodies coming?" Raven asked looking at the roughly humanoid body's in the tube.

"I don't know what brand of nightmare you mother has managed to breed this time but whatever it is she really went all out." The stitched together student in questioned explained as she looked at some charts on a computer screen.

"Is it something that spectacular?" Raven asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"I'll spare you the babble and give you the highlight real. This thing already has a dragon's adaptability and resilience, but it has the characteristics of the undead too turning the toxic into health for itself, which makes it uniquely qualified for those whose power is so ridiculously great that they end up poisoning the body that they try to take." Frankie gushed as she continued to examine the test results of the flesh.

"But it still has the characteristics of a Dragon and a Demon on top of that right?" Raven asked for confirmation's sake.

"Correct, the compatibility this stuff has with the demonic souls of the students who helped us test these things is ridiculous. On top of that it has the hardiness and resilience of a dragon." Though Frankie gushed about this stuff the fact of the matter remained that everything she said thus far, her mother's first Dragon which some decades ago turned into a grim, spent a prolonged period of time in hell before making it's way back here fairly recently where it now served as raw material for these things. "Most astonishing of all though is that it has the traits of a Demi-Human as well!" That did not match up with Raven's information.

"A Demi-Human?" Raven asked sounding like she was hearing something wrong. "Correct. This flesh has clearly human proteins in it which indicates that it was originally human as well, then a curse over wrote that flesh and transformed it into Draconic flesh." Who or what did Raven's grandmother breed this dragon from is the question that went through the witch's mind. "Because of that same curse though the rate by which these bodies are growing is huge! We've already managed to make ten of these and we started little over a couple of days ago!" By the sounds of things a powerful curse was placed on Brogan which had the effect of transforming him into a mighty dragon, which did not line up with much of what Raven already knew from her mother.

"I see... Is there anything else you can tell me about this stuff?" Raven asked doing her best to keep her suspicions under wraps.

"Shouldn't I be asking you about that?" Frankie replied cocking a suspicious brow.

"My mother can be a private person, more to the point you are the expert and various forms of flesh and their unique properties here not I." Raven covered her ignorance flawlessly, yet another part of her charisma.

"Right. Well I should probably write a paper on... all of this anyway so I'll give a copy of it to you as soon as it's done." Frankie stated as looked up at the nearest test tube.

"Good. Kieran should be by with the short list soon." Raven stated her hand on her chin.

"I hope it's a very short list, if any of this gets out then there's going to be a awful lot of angry people we'll have to deal with." Frankie commented before letting out a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Raven started to worry again.

"The quality of flesh here is about ten times that of anything else used in the field, like wise it can be produced at about a third of the cost of most high quality stuff." Frankie stated as she brought up a chart. "Over one billion people rely on the use of host bodies, many will even go through several of them in one life time. Aside from that hundreds of people need organ transplants every year." "And you're saying this curse we can mass produce it?" Raven asked gesturing to the tubes next to Frankie, to which she nodded her head. "Great." Raven's voice was dripping sarcasm. Raven still 'fondly' recalled the first attempt made to kidnap her and use her to blackmail her mother. It wasn't pretty for anyone involved.

"Well can we go hide out in your parents tower for a while until we make sure that no black ops goons sneak in during the night to kidnap all of us?" Frankie asked prompting another sigh from Raven.

"My mother has picked a brilliant time to take a week off." Raven stated letting out a deep sigh.

"So what does that mean?" Frankie asked sounding scared.

"Mom's such a overwhelming security freak that she set the damned tower on high alert while she was away." Raven clarified sparking the hopeful look in Frankie's eyes. "Which makes the Tower so secure that it won't let anyone who isn't suppose to be there in, and she's the only one who can decide that."

"Isn't your mom like... omniscient or something? Shouldn't she know when we're coming and plan accordingly?" Frankie asked very little of this situation making sense to her.

"Under normal circumstances: yes. But in a manner that I don't really understand she has cut that off temporarily." Frankie's face scrunched in confusion. "Having people talk in your head all the time makes it very hard to sleep, and presumably to relax enough to recover from whatever's wrong with her." Raven sighed before she continued. "Let's put it aside for now. I'll ask Dad if we can borrow some of his personnel to guard the school for a while."

"After what happened with Kieran nobody is looking forward to the thought of the school being locked down again." Frankie stated voicing the opinion of a great many of her fellow classmates. "Huu. Call Mr. Hackington we're holding a meeting."

* * *

The sack headed teacher completed a boiling pot of tea and began poring glasses for the rest of the students.

"So, one of your mom's dragon's dies, gets his soul chopped in half, one stays with her and as a consequence absorbs massive quantities of the cursed energy that comes off of her constantly like some manner of hateful black sun." Cleo paused for a moment as she inhaled the perfume of the Tea. "The other half hitch hikes a ride through hell, stays there for the better part of two decades before coming back here on the back of a undead monster carrying with him the miracle be all and end all of the organ and body transplant industry. Now you believe that someone might be after us for it?" With a slurp Cleo downed the contents of the tea cup.

"Yeah. Well, Frankie thinks someone might be after us for it, I'm just following up on that." Raven explained looking to Frankie.

"I admit that I'm a little shaken by Kieran's stunt." Frankie replied hesitatingly. "Me personally I'd like to take preventative measures. So who outside of this room knows about these super organs that we've apparently tripped over?" Raven asked looking around the room.

"I've sent a large amount of mail out to the various body brokers informing them of which of their clients we'll be accepting into the school, and of the bodies we'll have ready for them." Kieran, the individual who has been chiefly responsible for picking out the individuals who would be using these bodies they've been making, explained leaning back in his chair.

"How many is that?" Raven asked looking suspicious.

"Enough to give me a bad case of writer's cramp." Kieran stated as he held up his hand with a bloody bandage wrapped around it.

"If this much chatter is going on in the industry then someone's going to think that something's fishy." Frankie stated letting out a deep sigh.

"Or that we're using the cheapest materials we can get our hands on." In all fairness, what they've been using thus far has basically amounted to Brogan's bath water they wouldn't be wrong. "Either way is there anything else we should know. Any tweets, texts, selfies or anything else that'll give away that we're doing anything else?" To Raven's question everyone immediately turned to face Ghoulia.

"Eh!?" The Zombie defensively held her hands up.

"Comb through everyone's internet histories, and do a virus check on everyone's phones, be very thorough." Raven stated sliding her mirror tablet to Ghoulia.

"Ohh." Now understanding she was no longer being suspected Ghoulia went to work on her assigned task.

"Until we know what if anything we are dealing with no one talks about this am I understood!?" Raven stated in a commanding tone of voice and receiving many nods in the process. "Good, Rachnera can you step up the patrol's of the Public Safety commission?"

"If we act like we have something to hide somebody is going to assume that we do." Rachnera replied sagely while she almost daintily plucked a wiener on a pick and slid it's contents into her mouth.

"Huu." She made a fair point. So their options were draw attention to themselves or be left with their pants down. "What do you recommend?"

"We show what we have to hide." Rachnera stated making a show of picking up the wieners one by one. "Rather than hiding this information, attempting to hoard it for ourselves until we know what to do with it, we present it to the world as the good thing that it is. It will justify having extra security around the campus, and it will give those involved too much of a media presence to be worth the effort to kidnap." Risky, but not without reward.

"We need to make appropriate preparations first. I need to secure some security with Dad, and file the patent for the draconic flesh under the appropriate names." Raven stated scratching the back of her neck.

"Speaking of which what do we even file this under, I mean it's your mom's dragon but we figured it out with my parents help." Frankie commented recalling the dubious nature of patents in general. "Huu. Alright let's start the discussion over again." Raven stated as she let out a deep sigh. "Cleo, would you like to start us off again." Raven asked looking towards her mummified friend.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Good to know. Think a massive ancient temple, where all of the best artists in one of the most sophisticated countries in the world gathered in one place and instructed to capture the essence of beings who consider themselves the empetiome of perfection. In short, it's a massive grandiose self tribute to Ego.

Zwei Eis: He can suck on a lot worst than eggs in my opinion but regardless thank you for saying so.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note** : Okay so going to begin working on a new story today, won't see publication for about a month but I think that poll has run it's course for long enough. For now though, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34: The Dragon King

The local power plant was adjacent to the walk in clinic, to the point that the two buildings actually seemed to be merged together. A lead caked fist rapped it's middle and second knuckle against the heavy built oak of the front door. The ground shook a couple of times followed shortly by a slot opening in the door revealing mismatched eyes and turquoise skin.

"Oh what do you people want?" A long suffering voice rasped.

"Your daughter sent us." Oda stated behind his demon mask.

"Hmm." The slot closed and was accompanied by the undoing of locks, when the door did open they were greeted by a brown on white sweater vest and little else, as the figure on the other side was so tall his head and face was obscured by the door frame. Slowly the two in a half sized man leaned down as he stepped through the door frame revealing a face held together by staples and a neck that was bolted to his shoulders, giving the impression of being stitched together from several people, which might have explained his size. "And for what reason did my daughter ask a Radioactive demon and a plague ghost to come to my clinic?" The patriarch of the Stein family asked glaring down at the two.

"Can we have this conversation inside?" Oda asked looking up at the giant of a man.

"No we may not. I will not have the sterility of my facility compromised by a nuclear bomb and the bubonic plague given consciousness." The Giant of a man crossed his arms as a show of annoyance.

"Suit yourself." Oda walked around a corner and pulled out a man who was bleeding out from his stomach. "But we could probably use some medical attention here. And considering the Arsonist's toolkit he had with him I'm willing to bet that you don't want to leave him alone either." The Plague Ghost stayed outside of the clinic while Oda followed the Stein patriarch inside with the arsonist he gutted.

* * *

"So as I understand it, the cell cultures my daughter brought home the other day came off of the latest pet abomination of the Tower Witch and now you think someone is trying to steal them." Mr. Stein stated his patient sedated, his wound stapled shut, and a IV bag by his side drip feeding him a solution that was slowly removing the radiation Oda left behind when he ran his blade through the poor bugger.

"Steal or destroy." Oda reemphasized his point by holding up a large gas can that the thug in question had managed to bring with him. "You facility is mostly made out of wood is it not?"

"Yet another trial and tribulation of the Tower Witch." In case it wasn't obvious Mr. Stein wasn't particularly fond of Morgan, back in the day where she bludgeoned the realm into a form that she deemed acceptable Morgan left a trail of broken bodies a mile long. Many of which became the Stein Patriarch's responsibility. He wasn't a very good doctor on the outset, but through sheer trial and error that had quickly changed. "Tell me do we know who sent this fellow? Or did you not ask him any questions before you decided to cut him in half?" Mr. Stein asked looming over the undead Ogre.

"We asked, he didn't answer but we asked." Oda replied nonchalantly. "He did however have most of that gas can dumped onto the side of your building so a thank you for protecting your primary investment would be greatly appreciated."

"Unlikely. So you bring some street punk in here with his intestines hanging from his waist and a half empty can of gasoline and you interpret this as a threat against my life or that of my families?" The Patriarch of the Stein clan by now made it clear that he was in no mood for flimsy excuses. "You can leave now. I appreciate your 'Warning' but we are quite adequately prepared to look after ourselves."

With that Oda was directed towards the door. When Oda came outside he saw that the ghost woman who was suppose to be standing guard had managed to fall asleep standing up, how an undead can do that was a source of endless wonder for him.

"Maribel!" Oda snapped barely getting a reaction out of the ghost woman as she merely opened up her eyes and took a slightly less crooked position.

"I take it that he isn't too concerned?" The ghost like being in a cloak asked sounding concerned.

Maribel was what's commonly known as a Pesta, or plague maiden. A person who died of disease, typically taking on the form they had in life just... even less healthy then what they were in life, festering boils and rotted sagged flesh and all that. Aside from the cloak she wore what looked like it _was_ a nice dress, instead of the dirty piss yellow that it was now. Among the armies of the dead they made for excellent support types, with the naturally toxic bacteria her body was composed of delivered via undead rats serving to 'heal' the dead as it were.

"If he is he hasn't shown it. For now we'll see what plans if any he has in place to deal with the... unwanted." On that note Oda and Maribel mounted the Dracorex's they rode there on before going in another direction.

* * *

"Ugh." Frankie groaned upon hearing the news from her father's people through Raven. "Stubborn as he ever was."

"Well the police who picked the guy they caught up said he already has a criminal record for arson." Raven stated as she patted Frankie's shoulders. "But we are in the middle of setting up the patent for the dragon flesh bodies so it would be good if he's on the down low."

The origin of the material in question was Brogan one of Raven's mother's dragons, so there was the matter of who actually owned the material in question, but there was also Monster High's students who developed the process for shaping the stuff into draconian bodies, but there was also Frankie's family who loaned their expertise to the students as well. So as soon as they could get the many people involved in this mess together they could get something worked out.

"Quick query, wild idea: Can we talk to the guy in question?" Cleo asked referring to Brogan. "It's his bits we're talking about hacking off he might have something to say."

"Uhh..." Cleo made a fair point but circumstances as they were made actually meeting Brogan a little difficult. "That might be a little awkward." Raven admitted after a uncomfortable pause.

"What is he still attached at the hip to your mother?" Cleo asked raising a suspicious brow.

"No he's still in town he's just... bigger." Raven emphasized her point by holding her arms apart as far as possible.

"Hmph." Cleo suppressed a snicker. "Darling, I saw your mother and her pet shadow when she dropped by to renovate the dorm rooms. I sincerely doubt the beast growing a little would surprise me very much."

* * *

On Cleo's insistence Raven led the group to her mother's dragon sanctuary, and more specifically to one that took up most of the caverns.

"Maybe Mom should expand the caverns." Raven commented watching Brogan lean against the side of the cave.

"Is that really all you've got to say about this." Clawd asked eyes wide eyed and glued to the dragon.

"It loses effectiveness when you get use to him." Raven admitted leaning over into the ear of Clawd.

"Little Raven. Didn't your mother explicitly tell you that you weren't aloud to bring guests over?" Brogan asked as he loomed over the students.

Brogan's breath reeked of rotten flesh, bits of meat that had been stuck in his teeth and gone bad, but it still served it's purpose.

"Your mother's beast needs a tooth brush." Cleo stated hand over her nose and deeply regretting that she suggested coming here.

"Believe me I know. Brogan you don't know much about what's been going on at the school don't you!?" Raven asked steering the subject onto matters of actual importance.

"Why would I?" Brogan asked as he leaned on a nearby wall. "Who exactly would tell me?"

"Right right. We've been using the unique properties of your flesh to make bodies for some of the school's disembodied transfers, so some of my classmates came here to meet you."

"Is that a fact?" One of Brogan's clawed hands slammed down next to the group making even Raven jump. The hand was followed by the snout of the beast which then sucked air hard enough that a few of the students were lifted off of the ground before being dropped on their rears. "We've met. You can leave now." Brogan stated having completely lost interest and got up to lean into the wall again.

Cleo found herself wondering why Brogan was down here, it was awfully cramped and he didn't look like he had the room to do anything either.

"Raven, mind if I handle this one?" Cleo asked prompting Raven to give Cleo the floor as it were. "Hello Mighty Dragon Lord Brogan." Brogan tilted his head and gave a look of 'Oh you're still here' to Cleo. "Or is it Demon Lord Brogan that you prefer?" Cleo laid the smooth velvet in her voice on thick.

"The previous occupant of this body was a demon, considering he murdered me in cold blood I'd rather not have him brought up." Brogan laid a intense glare on Cleo, to the mummy girl's credit she didn't back down one bit.

"Very well, Greatest and Mightiest of Dragon Kind Brogan." Cleo stated putting her brown nose to work.

"I ask thee this. Why does someone as great and powerful as you choose to stay in this... hole?" Cleo asked as she gestured around the cave. "Surely with your power you claim the right to lay where ever you want no?"

"This is a... temporary arrangement little girl." Brogan admitted to Cleo's point, albeit only to himself. "Above us lays the home of my sister, I wish to stay close to her." At once Brogan reached into one of the crevices that lined the caves and pulled out a handful of Morgan's other dragons. " _These_ will take objection, so they must be disciplined." Brogan released his grip on the captive dragons and they immediately flew back into the caves from wince they had first come.

"But what about after, surely you do not wish to stay in this little hole for the rest of your time here now do you?" Cleo asked gesturing to the cave around her.

"Grr." Brogan leaned down again once again exposing the students to the rot in his breath. "What are you getting at _little girl_?" Brogan was not amused by what she was getting at, not even remotely amused.

"Raven has explained that your kind signs contracts with individuals like us to help you with the things that you have a hard time doing yourself." Cleo made a show of wiping the air in front of her face from her nose. "Like tooth maintenance."

"Grr." For reasons that the students couldn't understand that seemed like a sore subject for Brogan. "Your conversation has amused me, but I think it's time for you to leave." That mouth which emitted so much foul odor glowed a bright orange as Brogan glared down at them.

"You do realize Raven is with us right?" Brogan's mouth snapped shut, but smoke was coming out of the sides, so they had broached topic that he was interested in but had exhausted his patience. "She is after all the daughter of the witch of that tower you live under. The one you claim as 'Your sister.'" Brogan tilted his head, legitimately curious. "She would like to get to know you. Alas she is quite busy as of late, making empty husks to be filled with the souls of future students of our school. A process that would be accelerated with the right materials, harvested directly from your body to be specific." Cleo allowed the dragon to put the pieces together.

* * *

Brogan had crawled onto the surface and the process of harvesting material's from his body had begun. Nails that were so god's be damned tough they couldn't even be cut through with a high pressure steel cutting hose were being chipped away via one of the dragon's own nails that he had chewed off. On it's back students with good eyes like Cleo were looking for old scales to pull off the dragon's back. Ghoulia, other zombies and what few individuals that didn't mind the presence of rotting flesh in the dragon's mouth were working to clean as much of the rot out as possible. As possible mind you. Raven was sat on the dragon's snout, to her surprise a familiar shadowy figure had crawled out of the nostrils of the dragon and she was now holding a conversation with him.

"How is Morgan? I get the feeling she is rather guarded about what she's been up to the past couple of decades." Brogan asked his shadow lounging on his own snout.

"Was shipped off to Wonderland after you died, she kind of took it... hard." Raven stated causing the dragon to cringe.

"Did she at least finish school?" Brogan asked cocking a scaly brow.

"Finished is not the right word, she never went back to Ever After, started out in this realm instead." Raven directed the dragon's attention to the top of the school which could been seen over the grove of trees. "Even used magic to change how old she looked if her year book's any indication."

"I see." Brogan's memories as a Grimm were foggy at best, so he sent his shadowy avatar up into the air to survey the area. "Yes. This will do." Saying that Brogan flew back down to Raven to wring more information out of her.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That they are. I know. Not particularly, do not mistake fear for respect. I don't think that species as a whole are evil, individuals yes but not their entire species.

Zwei Eis: Quite. Thank you for saying so. I thought so.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note** : Alright moving along now, t minus 4 chapters left until we see the two worlds really start interact with each other, only took me like... forty chapters. Either Way Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35: The Dragon Spawn

"In Business today a shocking innovation was announced from the students of Monster High." A flat screen TV played a recording of a bit of footage from the news that morning. "This particular innovation by the school's Prestigious Mad Scientist Program utilizes draconic flesh in combination with a unspecified combination of curses to produce shells for the disembodied at a enormous rate never before seen."

With the click of a remote the news program was paused. Several monsters were gathered around a table, some of them resembled upstanding business men dressed in sharp suits, others though looked like street thugs with their beanie hats and leather jackets.

"Draconic flesh eh? That Does sound rather... promising doesn't it?" A gilman asked smirking as he looked to the paused TV.

"Extremely promising." A Arachne stated as he tapped one of his legs on the table.

"Promising enough to pay off your debts to Mo Fan?" The vampire in the Beanie asked smirking knowingly, wiping the grins off of his well dressed associates faces.

Indeed, owing a vicious head of the Demon Mafia a debt for the seed money for your business wasn't a good thing. But the ability to mass produce high quality bodies for his kinsmen was certainly enough to pay for that debt. In theory.

"Provided that is you can get it though." The Vampire laughed at the foolishness of the suited men.

"You are under the impression that we are afraid of children, bat." One which resembled a talking skeleton laughed at the expense of the Vampire.

"You are under the impression you are dealing with Children." The Vampire stated once again directing the group's attention to the news broadcast.

"They said the new process uses dragon bits right? Who do you think provided them?" The men in the suits stopped smiling.

* * *

Raven was walking through the halls of the school, accompanied by a pitch black dragon with a body covered in magic runes who was escorting her through the school. Or rather Raven was the one escorting, for the dragon got lost on more than one occasion going down the wrong hallway, taking a wrong turn. There was also the unusual way that the dragon reacted with blatant hostility at times. But of course there was a reason for this, for this was not Nevermore more but rather the disembodied form of the Dragon Grim that belonged to her mother known as Brogan.

"Collared like an animal." Brogan was yanking at his collar, he did not like the idea of wearing one.

"You were the one who wanted to come here, and unlike Nevermore you're not registered as a service animal." Raven countered clearly not happy about having to look after the dragon either. "Come on the labs are this way."

Raven took Brogan down through an elevator into the school's dungeons. Seven tubes were lined up on the wall, Brogan could sense the cursed power inside of them from across the room, and a glance inside revealed a form that was familiar to him: Dragon Newts. A dragon subspecies which was well known for it's size, said to look like a Newt next to a fully grown dragon.

"You made these out of the bits you took off of my body?" Brogan asked looking at the tubes in question.

"And some of the slime we collected from Suu." Raven stated recalling the group's efforts to harvest raw material from the slime's body, and her body shuddering at the thought.

"The Queen Slime. Yes I vaguely recall." Brogan stated looking at the slime in question.

"Well she does take up a lot of real estate: being a giant pile of goo after all." Raven sighed as she thought about it for a while.

Course they simply didn't take a drop of Brogan's blood or one of his scales and drop it into the tube, after the genetic material was extracted and converted into germ cells they were bio-printed into a heart, which was then put into the tubes filled with Sue's slime and it's growth guided into a ideal form by the semi sentient slime that was being mentally controlled by a dream demon. Still there was very little variation in this bodies, they were all vaguely lizard like and frankly speaking rather skinny in all honesty.

"Alright Geld are you ready to try the transfer?" Geld was a Orc, somewhat derogatorily known as a pig man, though not without reason. After all Geld had a slightly squashed face with large tusks sticking out of either side of his mouth, his face really did look like a wild boar. Aside from that though he had a significant gut on him, not that that was considered unhealthy for an Orc, needing to focus the center of gravity for his rather large body. The Orc Snorted and nodded his head as he leaned back on a table. "Alright I'm going now." A skeleton pulled down a lever and with a zap Geld's soul was no longer in his body, rather it was in the wires connecting him to one of the tubes. Inside the Dragon Newt's shape was altered, absorbing the slime around it with it's arms, legs and gut all getting dramatically thicker and the face warping with a boar's tusks growing out from either side of the mouth. The tube opened up and revealed a body that was dramatically different then what it was a few minuets ago. It was still a Dragon Newt, in that it had little vestigial wings sticking out of the back and scaly skin, but it was like someone had slipped a Dragon Newt skin over a Orc body. "Good the new body looks like it has adapted to your soul the way we intended." The skeleton commented looking down at their charts.

"Surprised?" Raven asked catching the wide eyed look on Brogan's face.

"A little." The 'Cursed' part in a Dragon Slayer's curse came from the grudge of the dead dragon, a final act of revenge against the one who killed it. But Brogan wasn't dead anymore, he's gotten his revenge on the source of his grudge. "It's not all me though is it?" Brogan looked at the goo in the tube's, the slime of this Suu.

"No actually, slimes are shape shifters, they consume and adapt to anything they come into contact with." Then at the same time Raven let out a sigh. "But again Suu is a mutant, she's incapable of recreating the specialized organelles that are needed to maintain consciousness." Without said specialized organs she wasn't capable of producing anything more than organic sludge, incapable of thought of it's own which is part of the reason why they used it to make bodies like they do, capable of operating like a shape shifting slime, but no will or consciousness of it's own to assert. "Either way, we should probably let them work. Come on you wanted to see the rest of the school didn't yah?" Raven led Brogan away from the tubes and back into the elevator. "So what's it going to be? Lunch or the gym?" A grumbling sound emanated from Brogan, and for once it wasn't from his mouth. "Lunch it is."

The cafeteria was massive, but for more reasons then just what it was. Multiple lines had formed in front of multiple serving areas, vegetables, meats, poisoned and other masses of food had been prepared and students literally of all shapes and sizes were lined up to take them via the use of tongs and report to their seats. Seats had to be arranged via body types: above perches had been prepared for flyers, to the left tatami mats had been made ready for the Centaurid body type plus those who were just too big for a chair and normal chairs were on the right. Right now Raven and her associates were seated on the 'Normal' side of the lot eating their meals. Every once in a while Raven's eyes glanced to Brogan who was eating on the floor, who also looked up every few minuets at the cafeteria. His eyes were different than Nevermore's, Nevermore had this playful glint in them even as she hunted, sometimes it was hard to remember that she was still considered a child as far as dragons go. But Brogan? He scanned the room with the eyes of a hardened predator, calculating in what ways he could dismantle each and every person in the room. The bird's could fly, but so could he and their feather's burned more easily than they could pierce his scales. The Spiders were big and strong, the portions of their flesh not covered in hardened exoskeleton would burn as would the webs they spin. In fact many of the creatures here burned easily, especially the undead. But finely honed instincts drew his attention to the ones closest to Raven.

"I know That thing is suppose to be Nevermore's dad, but it still makes my fur stand on end." Gigan Wolf, Alpha among the werewolves, aero-kinetic capable of dispersing fire based attacks, changes sizes at will makes it hard to grapple, armed with magically reinforced staff. Extremely dangerous.

"Now now Ramona. If you act like that you'll insult our guest." Mummy, but not like a normal mummy. One with the blood of royalty, not the inbred nobles of other lands, but the true god blessed. Fire would not work on this one, and a cunning mind as well calculating and sharp with words. Bad compatibility.

"Come on guys don't tease him!" Vampire, pure blooded, locked in a half transformed state but with the ability to take in the abilities of those whose blood she drinks. Kill at range, use fire until she's nothing but ash.

"Tease us? This thing is staring at us with murderous bloodlust, I swear he's planning on how to take each of us apart bit by bit as we speak!" Gorgon, perceptive, vision converts flesh to brittle stone avoid eye contact at all costs, other sensory appendages heat sensitive, blind with fire tear with claws.

"Oi!" Raven tapped Brogan on his head and interrupted his murderous musings. "Quick thinking about how to kill my friends and eat your lunch!" Brogan couldn't say that he was enjoying his meal, it was dead long ago and someone else roasted it.

"Ignoring the issue of the homicidal dragon eating underneath the table, has anyone seen any potential spies nosing around?" Cleo asked spooning her meal. "The press conference is in a few days you understand."

"The lab is in tight lock down, no unauthorized students or teachers go in. There are some nosy people poking around. Not what you'd jump up and down and call 'spies' though." Ramona stated with air quotes.

"Not too much is flying around the rumor mill as of late, it actually seems quite suspicious." A lull in activity in a normally active community can be just as dangerous as a open threat. "I'm having some of our minions dig a little deeper to find out who's trying to keep everything all hush hush." Cleo stated smirking knowingly.

"Love. You scare me when you smile like that." Deuce stated as his snakes tried to hide behind his head.

"Right then... Dad can handle security with the other Fixers." Raven stated steering the topic away from the nightmarish face Cleo was making.

"Then I believe that is my cue to interrupt." Brogan looked up at the face of the new comer. Vampire, different species from the other one but no less dangerous. No it was because he was different that he was more dangerous, siphon of cursed energies, personal student of her sister, host of the Bastard's imprisoned soul complete with his knack that left Brogan crippled last time and maker of familiars. All these things made this one one of the most dangerous out of all of them.

"GRRRR...!" Brogan stood up, his wings and tail curled in to strike and the shadows along his spine were now ruffling as if they were spines blowing in the wind.

"What is wrong with you!?" Raven snapped as she grabbed hold of Brogan by his wings to hold him back.

"Oh please." Kieran tapped his cane on the floor and a shadowy mass emerged from his feet.

"Oh that's all we needed." Deuce stated as he watched a second Brogan emerged from the smoke. It would seem obvious in retrospect, Kieran drew power from Ace's nightmares, almost no one is responsible for more of Ace's suffering than Brogan. "Raven, can we do something about the dragons before they start a fight in the middle of the cafeteria?"

"Huu." Raven drew something out of her pocket and popped the cork, waving the vial underneath Brogan's nose leading the dragon to faint. "Ramona..."

"I got it." The Gigan wolf slung the unconscious dragon over her shoulder and carried him out of the school like a bag of potatoes about a hour later Raven was pinned to the ground with Nevermore plastering her face with slobber and her tongue. While Nevermore and Raven had their reunion individuals who had no interest in polite company began making their move.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: No I haven't, and technically Oda is a undead demon, sorta on his way to the latter but is being stalled by the whole radioactive thing. And no I've never watched Goblin Slayer before, the controversy in the first episode was rather off putting.

Zwei Eis: Of course Cleo wouldn't convince you to buy your own phone, she'd have you buy a phone produced by her family that is infinitely better than your phone at only three times the price, what a deal. And yes taking Morgan out of the story for a while was quite necessary, not only for the change in perspective, but also because she wasn't letting it move on.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note** : Not much to say this week, got a couple of weeks off due to impending toe surgery (yes really) and I'm using that time to see how many chapters I can crank out. With that said, read, review, favorite and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36: A Dragon's Chase

The grounds of Monster High were playing host to a fight, the Five former Alpha's from Crescent Moon were Vs. one. Compared to the much more brawnier forms of his fully transformed opponents the one was actually quite scrawny, for he still fit into his polo shirt and jeans combination even as a fully transformed werewolf. And Yet Romulus was winning. The admittedly rather nerdy wolf was a rather different animal than Ramona, and for that matter most other wolves. He assessed each opponent, watching their movements and calculating an appropriate response. When they ran at him he would respond by slamming his claws into their throat, the strike enhanced by their combined momentum and the use of martial arts, his claws made to vibrate to enhance their penetrating power and used to deliver the technique Point that bounces around the insides of the opponent. When they attempted to press their numerical advantage Romulus would simply step out of the way of their attacks and while they were still off balance smack their heads together and follow up with a flooring right hook to both of their heads. When one of them tries to sneak up on him Romulus would duck the blow, grab the outstretched arm, and use their own momentum to deliver a judo throw to slam him down on top of his already downed compatriots.

"How!?" The last remaining Alpha, thoroughly beaten with his face red from blood and black from bruises, asked a desperate look through his beaten features.

"I've been training." And then Romulus floored him with a punch to his face.

"Sorted out your little personnel problem?" Ramona asked leaning on the doorway of the school.

A rumor had been going around that now that Belfry and Crescent Moon had been fixed up these five were planning on re-establishing the status quo: namely that they bullied their way into a position of authority within the school and abused the power that position had given them for their own gain. Sadly for them since non were-wolf students would be going to Crescent now that behavior wouldn't fly any longer so Romulus was assigned the task of taking their foolishness and booting it out the window.

"Resolved." Romulus returned to his significantly less hairy form with a roll of his shoulders. "I'll take my classmates and head back to Crescent then. Less people for you people to have to deal with when whatever you're planning goes down."

The press conference would be held within only a couple of days, around the time that the otherworldly exchange would be happening, Crescent would be making their own preparations to welcome it's own students, as would Belfry. As they would, for they were not the only ones who had preparations to make, the auditorium was completing it's decorations to welcome in the first of the new transfers. Aside from pure aesthetics there were also the temporary vessels being prepared for the new disembodied students that took the form of the carved turnips and pumpkins strewn about the area. Others had the distinct tinge of magic about them, carved runes and mystical materials designed to guide the opening and stability of the other worldly portal. Equipment had also been moved in, both for those students who were taking this as a opportunity to move to another realm or simply enjoy the revels of the disembodied for a while. For the Public Safety commission this was the most delicate phase of their operations as they were also moving the empty shells that would become the bodies of those who were making their own preparations to come here into the auditorium for said arrival. Corvo's Draugr were positioned around the auditorium with their weapons positioned in front of them as a show of authority.

Which is the reason why the spies and thieves deployed by the gangsters to infiltrate the school did not make use of the front doors.

Goblins were creatures that were excessively good at infiltration, doubly so when combined with their in born ability to turn invisible, triply so when you realized that their extremely small almost toddler like size made them harder to spot even when visible and forced them to rely on stealth for confrontations. Because of this combination of factors no one ultimately saw when the little green men jumped down from the ceiling vents and made use of the decorations and a far off pipe to slide down to ground floor. The Goblin weaved expertly through the feet of the students who were working to get the decorations ready and the equipment prepared.

"So the Head Mistress has scheduled another Casket Ball game?" Cleo asked her boyfriend, prompting the goblin to freeze up.

"The customary rematch." Deuce replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

The Goblin would have to wait before he continued, multiple sensitive noses and omni-directional heat sensing eyes would make it nearly impossible to sneak by even if invisible. On the contrary he made a dash to the nearby cryo-chambers where he took refuge inside of the maintenance hatch of the machine, lowering his body temperature would help him sneak around Deuce's many eyes with much greater ease and as a added bonus he was where he needed to be to get what he needed. With this in mind the Goblin performed a bit of sabotage, pulling a plug on a system that he correctly suspected would cause the machine to open due to a emergency.

"Ugh One of the cryo machines are on the frits!"

"Ionid!" By the time the zombie had reached inside to get the thing working again the Goblin had parted the empty shell of one of it's fingers and put it inside of a vial. Then while his body was still cold the goblin skittered back up the pipe and across the decorations back into the air vent it had entered through.

"Have you figured out the problem with this piece of Junk?" Cleo asked clearly in the boat that would prefer they made use of the same preservation techniques that kept her young and radiant for thousands of years.

"Augh!" Looking severely offended Ghoulia whipped out her tablet and typed a scandalized response. **"For your information it's not broken, someone must have unplugged it by mistake."** The Monotone that typified a text to speech device could not convey the sheer offense on the zombie girl's face, though Cleo had bigger concerns that the zombie's wounded pride.

"Unplugged it? From inside?" Cleo turned to face her boyfriend. "Darling, did you by chance see anything out of the ordinary a few moments ago?"

"Well..." Unusual fell into a odd category around these parts so it required some legitimate thought. "There was the cold spot that just crawled up the pipe there. Does that count?"

* * *

The Goblin still had a way to go to the exit, this whole place was huge and the vents especially were built like a maze. Still he had the time to navigate it, his brief moment of sabotage should be brushed off easily, and the regenerating nature of this so called miracle flesh should cover his theft nicely. Suddenly the Goblin's train of thought, alongside his path, was interrupted as a spear was rammed through the section of vent in front of him clearly trying to stab him. Suddenly the Goblin suspected he wasn't nearly as clever as he thought he was. The spear was twisted and like a can opener was used to rip the entire vent out from it's position and slammed into the ground. The head of a Draugr leaned down next to the floor to check inside but the goblin had already turned invisible.

"Don't see him." The Draugr commented as he stood up, only for his foot to unhelpfully block the way out leading to the goblin to opt to take another route and try and find a way out.

"I saw the cold spot in there, and now it's moving again." The Gorgon's voice stated leading to the goblin to realize the flaw in his plan.

"Not for long, bring her in here." Then a dragon stuck her head inside of the duct and growled.

Before the Goblin even had the chance to curse the dragon loosed a torrent of flame into the vent singeing the buttocks of the goblin as he desperately jumped out of the vent in a effort to escape the flames. On the bright side they wouldn't be able to track him via the cold he picked up from the cryo unit anymore.

"I think it landed over there." Laura stated pointing one of her few fingers over to the direction that her built in sonar picked up on their target. And it was in that moment that the Goblin took off running.

"With me!" The Draugr picked up his walking sonar station, Laura, and gave chase to the goblin with Deuce and Cleo quick to follow behind, Nevermore attempted to give chase but found her horns stuck on the inside of the grate.

"Grr." Letting out an annoyed growl Nevermore instead went into the vent, shrinking down and rapidly skittering her way through the vents that she knew vastly better than that of the goblin who had gotten lost inside of this maze hidden in a maze.

The Goblin was vastly smaller then the Draugr, even with a mostly grown girl on his shoulder the Draugr was still vastly faster then the tiny legged goblin, instead he would have to outsmart his enemy. The Goblin ran into a crowd of students, easily navigating the far more portable maze of legs of a hoard of teenagers of varying shapes and sizes with a Draugr crashing head long into said crowd. But the goblin wasn't safe yet, he smelled horrible and Nevermore could tell from a mile away. Having tracked the thief through the vents she loosed her fire breath through the vent grate and came down directly in front of the little monster in a shower. Wisely he choose to go down a different hallway, unfortunately Nevermore had made a hole in the vent and now hopped out of it at her normal size, the goblin attempted the 'loose em in the crowd' routine again but Nevermore was afforded a certain... respect the Draugr wasn't, the kind you earn by giving people the choice of move or be moved. As such whereas before the Draugr bowled over the people who were in his way they moved of their own volition for Nevermore, better yet they hugged the walls which managed to cut off the goblin's escape route, they would notice an invisible goblin trying to climb over them and those with at least half a brain would figure out who the dragon was angry at.

"Fine I didn't want to have to use this but...!"

The goblin armed a arm mounted crossbow and fired a single dart into the eye of Nevermore, the sleeping potion inside of it injected directly into the dragon's brain and causing her to fall to the ground flat. While the confused students moved to investigate the dragon the goblin disappeared into the crowd again. Confident of his escape the goblin took a minuet to catch his breath with his hand on his lungs that were the size of hamburger buns. Then with a loud ring the door of a ignorant student's locker opened up and slammed directly into the face of the goblin, dropping him much like how his cross bow bolt dropped Nevermore earlier.

"...And You're gonna hear me...!" Raven, headphones on her ears, sung loudly as she closed her locker. But she was interrupted mid verse, by nothing short of her own sheer shock no less. For before Raven stood a scene of ruin, her dragon with a dart sticking out of her eye on the ground, the floor, walls and ceiling scorched by flame, a ceiling vent ripped clean from it's bindings. And the guilty party consisting of Deuce, Cleo, Laura and a couple of her mother's Draugr were in clear sight as students moved to avoid the on coming confrontation. First came the awkward pause. Then the mounting frustration as the guilty party slowly backed away. Then she snapped. "WHAT IN HEL'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: Thank you for saying so. You mean like mount Rushmore? Dracula, I despise Twilight and I think the whole franchise should burn like it's sparkly vampires should in daylight.

Zwei Eis: Thank you for saying so and yes, your ballerina fetish will be satiated soon enough.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note** : So saw the Toe Doctor the other day, so my two weeks off have changed into one. Good news is I got enough chapters done to start a new Grim Tales fic, which I intend to post tomorrow, so read, review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37: A Angered Witch

Raven was not happy. Not happy at all. Just outside of her very own locker a scene of disaster had taken place with her very own dragon as the chief perpetrator. Not that Raven was mad at her though, least not at the moment, for the time being the witch's admittedly impressive rage was whelmed by her concern. As it happened though the two emotions found themselves in concert as Raven lifted the goblin up by his ear and smacked him awake with the back of her hand.

"I do not know who you are or why Nevermore was chasing after you and for the moment I do not care. The antidote!" For those watching they were once again reminded that Raven was indeed the daughter of the Tower Witch. The clear menace in her glare as she stared down the goblin, the dark smoke of magic that was forming a back drop behind her, the force by which her grip enhanced by buffing make squeezed down on the goblin's neck.

"Here yah go...!" The goblin provided Raven with a vial which she then injected into the corner of Nevermore's mouth.

The dragon popped up immediately and shrunk down and started flying around the hallway like a bull out of a pen.

"...Fine I'll yell at her later." Raven stated putting the goblin on the floor, followed by nudging the short confused monster forward with her foot. "Go on get out of here. I don't know what you did to make everyone mad at you but I'm too pissed to care." The Deeply confused goblin ran by Cleo and her equally confused partners in crime before they turned to face Raven. "Would somebody mind explaining to me why you thought it was a good idea to send my dragon to tear the school apart!?" Raven asked narrowing a glare that her mother had perfected and she adopted for her own use in this particular instance. Given another Decade Raven might even beat Ramona in the sheer intimidation department.

"That goblin you just let go stole some of the cursed flesh from the shells the Mad Science department had been working on!" Deuce snapped though backed down when Raven turned her approximation of her mother's glare on him.

"So allow me to get this straight. In order to keep the thing we plan on being all over the realm in a few days from getting out, you guys put the very people we were trying to protect by putting part of the school in lockdown and having a hundred Draugr patrolling the halls in danger?" Raven narrowed her glare and verbally twisted the knife in question. "Cleo, Laura, I've actually come to expect this kind of behavior from someone who trains so hard that he causes his bones to break, but you?"

"I was merely made aware that we had an invisible thief so I grabbed to two nearest trackers I could find and brought them to this fellow as we tried to find him." Cleo stated as she redirected that glare from Raven to the Draugr in question.

"I didn't even do anything!" Laura on the other hand was freaking out a little bit. "Here I was minding my own business when this mummy, literal snake in the grass and walking suit of armor grabbed me and told me they needed my help to find someone!"

"Which leads me to you." Raven checked the Draugr's arm and found the serial number her mother had kept printed there, for just such case of emergency. "I don't have the authority to punish you, I will however be writing up a detailed report about this mess that happened under your watchful eye and giving it to my mother when she gets back from her sabbatical." The lot of them hung their heads low to Ravens snapping prompting Raven to take a deep breath and exhale. "Alright that Goblin should be on his way back to their hideout now. We should be able to track him back now and nab the lot of em."

"Say what?" Now Cleo was the one out of the loop. "You planted a tracking device on that guy or something?"

"I didn't have to he stole one." The cursed attracted the cursed, Raven had familiarized herself with the unique cursed magical signal that Brogan and his shells had been producing for some time now and could use a locator spell to find it as easily as she could help Bane find where she put her phone by calling it. But while she does that... "I'm going to wait until they start trying to make more of that stuff and the cursed beacon starts to bloom." Raven went into a nearby janitorial closet and pulled out several cleaning supplies including a bucket full of sponges, cleaner and a tool kit. "In the mean time, fix my school!" On that note Nevermore fell out of the air as whatever Raven injected her with wore off leaving her in a dizzy drunken high.

* * *

The goblin was quite thorough in checking himself, rather than risk the possibility that he had been planted with some means of being tracked he exchanged everything he was carrying, down the vial that he had put the finger he stole into, with a separate container. He then took that container and handed it off with another individual with another case being given to him.

"What is with the delay?" The man on the receiving end of the package asked.

"You didn't tell me I'd have to deal with a dragon!" The Goblin stated as he took his suitcase full of payment.

"It is well established that the school is full of beings on the same level of combat ability, if not much much higher, as a tamed dragon." The man receiving the package stated as he checked it's contents.

"It almost roasted me in my juices. What precisely about it was suppose to be tame?" The Goblin asked vividly recalling just mere hours earlier where he was caught inside of a oven.

"You were hired to produce results not excuses." The other man stated as he closed the case. "If you find yourself unable to fulfill your contract then we can find someone else." Saying that the buyer left.

"Jerk." As the goblin briefly realized when he opened the case, before every grenade pin that was inside were all pulled out at once leading to every grenade inside exploding in the face of the goblin at the same time, that they did indeed find someone else.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the dungeons next to the shells in storage reading a book, next to her a small pet carrier were rumbling next to her where Nevermore was bouncing around in her small form, detoxing from a combination of the knockout formula used on her by the Goblin and the antidote that Raven had given her which she now learned to be extract from a Kirin's adrenal gland, which considering the fact that a Kirin was a creature that mass produces electricity and moves at near light speeds at times, was extremely potent, as was the Draft of the Living Dead potion inside of the Dart. So for her own safety Nevermore was being locked away somewhere she couldn't hurt herself or anyone else until she finished with her high. One of Morgan's Draugr's walked up to her with the latest report, apparently with Morgan on Vacation and Corvo no where to be found the undead had defaulted to Raven as their chief authority. She wasn't amused.

"We found the Goblin." The Draugr presented a bag and unzipped it, presenting the scraped off splatter of some poor unfortunate fellow and his leg bones.

"How can you tell?" Raven asked her face scrunched in confusion.

"He walked through your dragon's ashes on his way out the door." The Draugr's produced a couple of prints they had taken, one of the foot prints in question taken from the bottom of the goblin's feet and the other from the foot prints he trailed through the school on his way out.

"Lovely." Raven had planned to follow the cursed finger back to the hideout of these people, but if they killed their delivery boy then chances were good that they'd take additional precautions to protect themselves, Raven had to prepare a plan B. Raven went through her bag and picked up one of Morgan's books on dark magic. Raven never studied necromancy as much as some of other subjects of Dark magic, it wasn't because she was particularly squeamish around the undead, the presence of her father and the numerous undead under him all her life ensured that much, Raven herself simply never saw much use for them personally having little desire for a army of minions and viewing vat grown bodies as superior. Occasionally though they come in handy. One tactic that Morgan had favored when hunting murderers was to simply take their victims remains and reanimate them into a wraith. "Ich rufe diese Seele an, die uns auf unnatürliche Weise genommen wurde. Nimm diese Kraft und suche die, die dein Leben verkürzen."

A wraith was a specific form of undead, yes all undead have a inborn grudge against the one who killed them, but a revenant takes up to the next level. Appropriately nicknamed by Morgan as 'Blood Hounds' a wraith has a intricate connection to the ones responsible for their death's relentlessly, until either the grudge has been fulfilled or the necromancer who summoned them calls them off. Raven would have preferred a Revenant, they have a lot more autonomy thus she could send it with the Draugr. This way she would have had to go with them.

"Do you know where you have to go?" Raven asked the newly formed undead who nodded. It's carcass was reassembled into a shambling mess, Raven now understood why her mother usually shoves these things into a suit of armor. The most intact part of this thing was it's legs, do largely to the fact that the grenades it had triggered blew up in his face rather than his lower extremities, his face was a mis-mash of ground hamburger and bone chips, the latter was arranged on the first into something resembling a face. "Can we, I dunno get a bag on this fellow's head?"

Nevermore came out of her high and was ready to get back to work, eager to get revenge on the ones that released this little menace onto her in the first place.

"So you're going after these jerks yourself?" Ramona asked looking over Raven's shoulder and the goblin wraith in a cage behind her.

"This little monster needs a babysitter." Raven stated thumbing the goblin in question. "And we need him to lead us to the head of this little organization."

"Isn't that what the curse thing is for?" Ramona asked looking quite suspicious.

"That is reclaiming lost property, I want to make sure this doesn't happen again." They couldn't assume that the ones responsible for this mess would be in the same place as where they manufactured their own shells, two trackers for two purposes. "You in?" Raven asked though she suspected the answer.

"Give me a second. Some of the newbies haven't had to cut their teeth yet." Saying that Ramona went into the next room over, where the sound of several yelps echoed out in tune with the rigorous smacking of stick.

* * *

Credit where it was do, even without the use of elicited chemicals and hormones favored by black marketeers the growth rate on this cursed flesh was spectacular. Chemicals and Hormones that these black market goons had full access to, what had taken Raven and her friends days to manufacture had been accomplished by these thugs of mad science and dark magic mere hours. Similarly they did not have the luxury of waiting until the worlds moved together for the would be inhabitants of these bodies to move in, so they were in the midst of a dark ritual with the intention of literally moving worlds. Twenty seven spell casters, armed with a stolen branch of the world tree as their focus, were working to cast a summoning spell in unison, the idea being to amplify the magic to unfathomable heights in order to breach the void between worlds and allow beings of the other side passage at whim, not permanently mind you, but for far longer then what it is meant to be naturally. Which would in turn let valuable personnel and clients into the realm.

"Have you sent word to Mo Fan yet?" The Gil-Man leader of the little group of thugs asked.

"He's on his way." The centaur in a suit asked looking over the machinery they had present, and the bodies of humanoid dragons they had inside.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That they are. That you were. The only thing that book series needs is a lit match, the quality will be massively improved. Yes, but first they're going to get a lot worst.

Zwei Eis: That was the idea.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note** : Welp, first chapter of the new Grim Tales fic is up now, actually has been for a week already, anyone who hasn't checked it out already I would appreciate if you do, Either way, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38: Crossing the Boarder

Outside of a ware house down in the docks of Salem three figures stood, one a young witch, the second the dragon that accompanied her where ever she goes, and the third the diminutive undead in a cage hanging from the witches palm. It was a ordinary looking place at first glance, the area was quite normal looking if not grey. It was kept relatively clean, stacks of shipping containers filled much of the dock yard while equipment meant to be used by larger demi-humans, read giants, were securely fashioned to the ground via large heavy chains and locks. But a air of ominous energy was hanging in the air, the normally cloudy sky was circling the area as if making room for something and were charged with static electricity as if building to some grand crescendo.

"Are they here?" Raven asked holding the caged undead up to eye level, which then nodded. "Thank you. Your services are no longer needed." Having received it's cue the little undead slung over limply prompting Raven to discard the cage with a loud clang. "Ramona, the air here is thick with raw magical power. Speaking as a self proclaimed dark sorcerer these guys look like they've gotten into crud that they shouldn't be." The Gigan was further away, Raven was still making an attempt to settle the matter diplomatically so she and the strike team she was apart of were hanging back to see how much of Raven's magic she can work on these guys. "Nevermore would you like to knock on the door?" The Dragon smiled a toothy fanged mouth at that question.

* * *

Magical power was flowing between a ring of twenty seven magic casters of varying races, a spell of magical transference being continuously cast in unity, multiplying the power several dozen times as they prepared for something truly spectacular. Once that power was nearing it's peak the casters began diverting the flow of energy into the center of their magic contraption, lightning was connecting the ceiling and the floor in a column which was slowly expanding outwards. The soul of some toothy monstrosity flowed out of the contraption before entering the cable laying on the floor and entering the capsule with a waiting empty body inside. A Burst of fire slammed against the door with enough to force to blast it off the hinges and slide the metal across the floor of the warehouse.

"GrrrRrroowwRRR!" Nevermore was at her full size, her body was glowing with runes of magic buffs. And there was the rage, rage against the indignity of being done in by a weak and pathetic creature, rage for the knowledge that Raven had been stolen from, and rage knowing that her family's flesh and blood was being defiled in the name of profit. In short Nevermore was not amused.

"You'll have to excuse her she's still upset about your agent tranquilizing her earlier." Raven explained as she walked in through the hole Nevermore opened up. "Now would you mind explaining to me, what it is you think you are doing?" Suddenly Raven saw the circle of mages and the widening column of magical energy, Raven fired off a fire ball between two of them where they were holding their hands breaking them apart, the ball of fire reacting to the supercharged mass of energy and exploding forcing apart the circle of magi in the process. Sadly though the mass of energy that was being dedicated to bore cleanly through the afterlife was instead blocked and being funneled back the way it came from, into the fire ball.

"Oh..." Nevermore tackled Raven down and covered her with her wings. The blast sent dragon and witch alike tumbling through the air bouncing along the ground until coming to a solid stop inside of a wall of another warehouse, before one final injury was added on top with a face plant into the ground. "Ow..." Raven unceremoniously rolled Nevermore and herself over and freed herself of her dragon's embrace, whom it should be noted for the second time that day had been rendered unconscious. Nursing what she quickly realized was a fractured arm Raven fished out her mirror phone and dialed number three on her speed dial. "Hey Ramona."

"Lemme guess. Diplomacy failed?" Ramona's voice was dry and sardonic.

"That obvious?"

"No. I thought the fire reaching into the sky was celebratory fireworks for your rousing success." For a wolf Ramona's voice dripped a awful lot of venomous sarcasm.

"Funny. Now I'm going to need ambulances and troops over here now!" Raven grunted as she got to her feet, noting the way that her body ached all over, were she conscious she would be tempted to have Nevermore weld her bones back together. Right now Raven had bigger things to be worried about, the portal the idiots were trying to open was cracked wide open, the distance between worlds this time of year meant that it had been a matter of way too much power in a too tiny a enclosure. Raven limped to the portal and started examining it. "It looks stable, then again it's too big not to be." When one is looking for instability in a portal the thing they should be checking is the edges, where the line between one reality met another, size definitely mattered. Picking up a piece of rubble and chucking it into the portal Raven confirmed her hypothesis, watching as the stone fell out of sight. "Okay but that raises some questions."

Portal did not seem to be on ground level so how high up was it? It was accepting physical matter so it didn't connect to the afterlife, so where did it connect to? And where did those goons go, Raven used sound magic to act as ground penetrating radar and confirmed that they weren't there, so where were they? There was also all their equipment to be concerned about as well, Raven distinctly remembered seeing something fly out of that portal and into the tube with the shell inside of it, a shell that in addition to being made out of the giant mass of unstable factors that was Brogan's flesh was also doubtlessly filled with all manner of bad ideas conceived by these losers. Best case scenario, whatever they summoned was vaporized/punted back to where-ever they summoned it from. But the worst case scenario? A horrific eldritch abomination, and whatever it was it was loose in that realm now, if it was still alive that is. Essentially Raven had so many questions right now that they needed answering, and the sound of sirens in her ears were not helping any.

"Turn those blasted things off!" Ramona shouted her sensitive Canine hearing distinctly suffering under the wailing noise. "It's the middle of the day who the heck are you telling to get out of the way!?" Having one of her verbal shouting matches with the ambulance Ramona led the personal over to Raven and Nevermore, chiefly a Gorgon in a paramedic's uniform.

"Ramona too much crazy is going on right now. Do you think you can figure out where this portal leads to?" Raven asked while Ramona hoisted her onto the stretcher.

"I've got an idea. I assume it's safe to enter the portal?" Ramona asked as she turned to face the portal in question.

"The portal is stable, I don't really know anything el-AH!" Raven answered as the Gorgon reset her arm. "Right." Ramona took her phone out, turned it to it's camera, and stuck it through the portal before taking a picture and pulling it back out, revealing a picture of the night sky over there. "Now who can I get to tell me where this came from?"

* * *

Most days Bane loved her job. Then she has to chuck chunks of meat at Morgan's dragons because she decided to go on vacation and didn't take any of them with her. It wouldn't nearly be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that they snap at her fingers, one of these days she swears they'll bite her hand off, and then they'll both be screwed.

"AH-AH-OOOOOOOOO!" With the sound of wolf howling Bane took out her own phone and opened a video chat with the person who was calling her.

"Hi Bane? Can you compare this sky against the inter-realm star maps Morgan's got up there?" Ramona asked having just sent the picture in question. "It's kinda important." Unamused, Bane turned the phone to face the hungry dragons who were now trying to get through the metal bars separating her from them, and more accurately to get at the dinner still not fed to them. "Yes we know you're busy, but crazy is going on here that we're not prepared to deal with."

Bane rolled her eyes and returned to the top floor of the tower and entered the realm travel room, where she pulled out one of the drawers from the desk and revealed a series of star maps, in spite of the giant mass of them it didn't take Bane long to make the correct conclusion. She simply went directly to the bottom of the pile and found literally the last place that Morgan would want an interdimensional portal 'randomly' opening up to. Bane just hoped that her sabbatical lasted until after this mess was over, with any luck Morgan won't find out about the hole to Ever After that just opened up in the middle of the warehouse district, and to add on to Bane's hopes it would also be good if Morgan doesn't find out about Raven getting hurt either, this town is rather nice it would be good to see it not reduced to a gigantic smoldering crater by one of Morgan's temper tantrums.

* * *

"Ogh. I was afraid of that." Ramona stated sighing into her phone. "Do me a favor and give us a heads up when she gets back, I'd like to make a run for a safe house before she kills everyone." Ramona watched as Raven, turned to stone by the Gorgon, was sprayed with a chemical commonly known as Nital to undo the petrification. The stone form of Raven cracked before it started to fall away, the shell revealing a mostly intact Raven underneath, the petrification having fused back together all of her bones and reanimated the dead tissues on the edge of her wounds sealing them shut. "Of course it had to be the face." Ramona groaned as she saw the scars form on Raven's face where the first cracks had formed, one that stretched from above her right eye and down to the bottom of the left side of her chin. "Oh there's no way we're gonna be able to hide this from the crazy old bat."

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic?" The Gorgon asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Do you know who this is?" Ramona asked pointing to Raven. "This Raven Konigan the daughter of Morgan Konigan the Bloody Tower Witch!"

"Oh." The Gorgon looked scared now. "I'm going to go see if we have some Bio-oil in the Ambulance." Contrary to what Gorgon said he was doing he instead went to the phone where Ramona could hear him booking the first airplane out of the area.

"I know the Paramedic just brought this up Ramona but aren't you over reacting just a little?" Raven asked cocking a brow suspiciously at Ramona.

"Your Mom floored a giant with a flick of her finger!" Ramona snapped losing her patience.

"Yeah I know that she's strong but would she really go crazy just from something like this?" Raven asked taken aback by Ramona shouting at her.

"The giant cut in front of her at the super market!" Ramona snapped a second time.

Truth be told it was hard to tell some times which one was worst, Morgan's ludicrous power or her temper. The answer however at the end of the day was quite simple, one made the other infinitely worst.

"Changing the subject now. We're lucky only one of these things opened up, I mean with the barrier between worlds so thin right now this one portal could have caused a chain reaction and open up a bunch of them." Raven stated sounding slightly relieved, Ramona however did not.

"I hate it when you say stuff like that." Ramona dialed her phone again this time calling the school. "Ghoulia I..."

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Ramona hung up the call, suspecting that she already got her answer, at the very least she knew that wasn't Ghoulia's voice with her rotten Vocal cords.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: That they are. With one being 'okay we can do this' and ten being 'OH MY F***ING GOD STAY AWAY FROM ME!' I'd give it an eight.

Zwei Eis: That was funny. Sometimes I just like to go through my old stories and read off my greatest hits collection. That she is.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note** : Okay so Ever After and Monster High have officially joined now, yey! With that in mind please Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39: The Two Realms

Blondie had fallen asleep in the news room, on either side of her were the files that Blondie had stockpiled on the subject of known other realms, having carefully examined each article and dismissed them one by one she fell asleep having gotten literally no where. The sound of the door opening got Blondie to wake up with a stretch, and to her annoyance one of the papers she was reading had gotten stuck in her face.

"This new obsession of yours is driving you insane." Saying that Dexter yanked the sheet of paper off of Blondie's face and read it.

"Tell me something I don't know." A deeply annoyed Blondie glared at her camera man in annoyance.

"Shouldn't be too hard, you haven't been outside of the room in a while haven't you sleepy head?" Dexter asked with a questioning glare.

"Until I figure out where that bloody witch went..."

"I figured that out about twenty minuets ago." Dexter stated causing a look of sheer outrage on Blondie's face.

"Say what?" Blondie asked feeling like she was being made fun of, in all honestly she was, but only a little bit though. "How? When?" Blondie had so many questions right now it wasn't even funny, to her that is.

"This way." Dexter stated in a tired tone of voice, thus opening the door into the familiar hallway that Blondie walks every day, is what she thought.

"What?" All of Blondie's classmates were gone and replaced with creatures of nightmare and myth, leaving her mouth hanging wide open in sheer shock Blondie was at a lost for words.

"Uagh?" Turning her attention Blondie saw a orange haired corpse tugging on her arm with a mirror pad in her free hand. **"Are you okay?"** Ghoulia asked through the use of the text to speech built into her mirror pad.

"Hi!"

 **"Hi?"**

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Blondie's opera singer like voice cracked the glass on Ghoulia's pad, she was not amused.

"Blondie do you mind calming down?" Dexter asked with his pinkie in his ear.

"Why aren't you freaked out about this!?" Blondie asked all panicked.

"You do know that Professor Hood makes us fight Riordan Battle Dracorex's for combat practice right?" Dexter asked as if that answered everything.

"This is way worst than a Dracorex Dexter!" Blondie snapped as she grabbed Dexter by his blazer and shouted in his face.

"If this freaks you out then you're in for something way worst. We need to grab a few things from the news room." Saying that Dexter re-entered the portal that led directly to Ever after's news room and came back out holding some pictures in hand. "Come on!"

Dexter led Blondie through several more portals skipping past more hallways of Ever After and the new school that they repeatedly found themselves in, followed by the Zombie Girl. They observed as students on either side of the portals interact with each other with mixed reactions, some were curious others were freaking out over everything. Daring was leading some of his fellow heroics classmates in keeping the student body calm, assuring them with his vast charisma and overwhelming power that he would keep them safe from anyone who did mean to threaten them. Similarly the head of the other side's Public Safety Commission made a similar promise, which unfortunately, inevitably led to but one conclusion.

"Nothing personal miss." Daring, fully clad in armor stated as he tossed his blade up and down in the air a few times, stated in a relaxed position.

"I would like to say the same, but I admit I find that your insistence on calling me 'miss' in front of my peers is rather degrading." Rachnera stated as she cracked her knuckles.

"Apologies milady." Daring stated as he gave his opponent a bow. "It is simply that my mentor thoroughly drilled into me the importance of treating my opponents with respect."

"If that is the case then I would prefer to be called by my name, Rachnera." The head of the School's Public Safety commission stated as she assumed a boxer's pose.

"Excellent, Rachnera it is then." Daring stood stock straight as if he was about to give a salute. "Daring Charming at your service." Daring bowed once more, though hearing his name Rachnera gave a difficult expression. "What is it?" Daring asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"You're family was described to us as being a 'particularly unpleasant off shoot of what is otherwise a good species.'" Rachnera stated as her caution intensified.

"Tch." Daring briefly clicked his tongue at that statement. "I can't even argue with that knowing all the stuff my family has gotten into." Saying that Daring finally assumed a combat stance.

Rachnera was the first of the two to make a move firing off a length of her silk at Daring and catching it on his shield. A howling screech echoed as Daring severed the length of silk using a blade that was moving from side to side so fast that it was vibrating with a shriek. Just to add insult to injury Daring chucked the shield at the ground hard enough that it bounced off the floor and hit Rachnera silk first in her face. Rachnera adjusted the stickiness on her silk in order to remove the offending slab of metal from her face and glare at Daring. Daring followed up the earlier strike with his fist that was freed up by losing the shield and a overhead chop from his blade. Naturally Rachnera used the shield to block the blade strike, her hard exo-skeleton would be enough for the fist. Thus with a gong like ring echoing out from the attack, it was Rachnera who was taking the damage this time, forced to drop Daring's shield from the sheer impact to her stomach as she felt the familiar tinge of point in her body and quickly expelled it.

"Mrs. BadWolf's technique? Where did you learn it!?" Indeed, a creature with a lot of natural body armor like Rachnera was particularly vulnerable to the effects of point, her high defenses serving as walls to have the attack continuously bounce around inside.

"Mrs. BadWolf?" Daring briefly recalled helping his brother to research one of the students who left with Morgan and the fact that she was suppose to be the mother of their own Big Bad Wolf Cerise. "Are you by chance talking about the daughter of our combat instructor Ruby nee/Hood who ran off with a Gigan wolf?" Daring asked raising a suspicious brow.

"Oh terrific." The spider muttered that while glaring flatly. "How many Gigan's are running around here?"

"We only have the one." Daring stated holding a finger up in the air, prompting a look on Rachnera's face that was something like 'oh great there's another one.' "Unlike that village in Riordan, we do not have the resources to keep hundreds of people with that kind of appetite in one place." Suddenly the spider fell over on her back stunned with absolute shock, a great many of her fellow monsters falling with her. "Um... are you okay?" Daring asked while he was crouched down and poked at the spider woman with the end of his sword.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY!" Rachnera shoved the sword aside and grabbed Daring by his armor and pulled him close. "WHY IN HEL'S NAME WOULD I BE HAPPY ABOUT LEARNING MASS PRODUCED VERSIONS OF THAT MEAT HEAD EXISTS!?"

"'Meat head?'" Daring removed the spider's arms from his chest plate. "You have a Gigan at your place too?" Daring asked cocking his brow at his otherworldly counterpart. "Which one of the two of you is stronger then?"

"Why do you want to know?" Rachnera asked crossing her arms.

"I occasionally fight against our gigan too, so I'd like a good reference point." Daring asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ramona is a blunt instrument, someone who only knows how to fix a problem by rushing in and using her fists, claws, teeth and stick to smack down the offending parties. If the two of us were to fight I'd lose but she doesn't have the class for upper management needed to keep her eye on the entire Public Safety Commission." Being good at fighting doesn't qualify a person for a leadership role, rather than promoting a excellent subordinate who is good at their current position to a higher one it's better to simply hire someone who would be good at upper management directly.

"Oh that makes sense." Daring stated as he held his chin.

"Well what do we do now anyway?" Daring seemed to be lamenting something. "The tense atmosphere he had built up earlier is gone now."

Ignoring the crowd of humans and monsters Dexter and Blondie walked through the gym to a display case from the monster realm.

"Check this out." Dexter had a picture of Ruby and Morgan together, both still teenagers with Ruby pinning a crossbow to the ground and Morgan sitting in a chair to her side, and held it up in front of the picture in the middle of the case. "Look familiar?" And in that picture from depicting a particularly honored class was a slightly older looking Ruby and a roughly the same age Morgan sitting in the middle of the group front and center glaring at the camera.

"Here? She came here after she was done school at Ever After!?" Blondie asked while she was looking at the picture in question, before taking a look around the room. It wasn't just portals, entire chunks of the school had been scooped up and stitched to the other building, with a twisted portal like line serving as the string.

"We need to go outside." Dexter stated simply. "We need to start looking at the depths of the damage."

"Well if that's the case." With a terrified expression Dexter looked at Daring who had his sword raised into the air and was already glowing with power. "We'll just force our way out of the school."

"DARING YOU MEAT HEAD STOP RIGHT NOW!" Dexter leaped through the air, wrapped his whole body around Daring's arm in a effort to stop him from acting.

The emergency exit lead to a much bigger Gymnasium of the Monster School, it took three hallways before the group of students successfully made their way outside.

"Wheeeeww." Letting out that whistle, Daring summarized the thoughts of the students successfully, hundreds of feet into the air were chunks of Monster High that were floating in mid-air in fixed locations. "Why is it floating like that?"

 **"Near as I can tell."** Ghoulia stated through the use of her Mirror Pad. **"Our Monster high is several times bigger than your school, because a large portion of our student body is giant sized."** Ghoulia explained with a flurry of rotten fingers.

"I'd like to say that we have giants too, but it's only the one and he uses shrinking potions to trim down his size to our level." Dexter replied as he scratched the back of his head. "Whatever, do you think you can help us set up a mirror podcast?" Dexter asked cocking a suspicious brow at the group.

Half a hour later and a desk was set up in front of a section of wall that had elements of both Monster High and Ever After High. Dexter was behind a camera aimed at the two and held up three fingers counting down and gave them a go.

"Ahem. Greetings people of Ever After and... Salem. For those of you who don't already know I am Blondie Lockes and this is..." Blondie gestured to the zombie girl a cue, clearly they didn't rehearse this or if they did they didn't have the timing down.

 **"...and I'm Ghoulia Zombi."** The undead IT technician stated through the use of her tablet.

"As you can probably tell our two cities have encountered a wee bit of a problem." Blondie stated holding her pointer finger and thumb half a centimeter apart.

 **"By which she means that someone decided it was a good idea to play cosmic marbles with our realms."** Ghoulia stated not seeing any point in beating around the bush.

"We wish to lay the groundwork for what we hope will be vastly more qualified people than us to come in and fix the issues that are plaguing our two cities. Towards this end we have prepared a series of images of land marks on both sides of the barrier." Towards this end a skeleton prepared several images on his mirror pad and spliced them into the footage. From Ever After's end came the castle Arwinter, the knight monument depicting Charming's of the past and the local shopping center. From Salem there was the Witch's Tower, a large pyramid and a brutalist styled skyscraper. "If you see these or any other buildings like these that you have never seen before, you can contact us on Ever After High's MyPage site #HappilyEverAfter..." Blondie once again signaled Ghoulia to act.

 **"...or on Monster High's MyTomb site #GhoulsRule."** The robotic voice of Ghoulia's mirror pad echoed out one last time before the broadcast cut out.

Dexter deactivated the camera as he leaned over the skeleton. Already it became readily apparent that the results were starting to come in, with pictures of buildings half formed in reality.

"Once we have a perimeter established we can locate the epicenter of this mess and suss it out." Dexter explained looking down at the Mirror Pad. After a few minuets the patchwork buildings appeared to cluster in a particular area, but there was a bit of a problem: the two forests. "Based on your style of buildings I had assumed that there would be fewer trees on your guys end." Dexter stated letting out a sigh.

"You say that, but most Demi-humans prefer to live in the woods to the city, and with the use of Dryads and Treants it's possible to rapidly grow large portions of trees." The skeleton stated as he crossed his arms. "What about you guys? I heard most of the realm was suppose to be industrialized?"

"There's lots of valuable herbs that grow in these forests, and they represent the natural environment of extremely formidable magical creatures that the Queen uses as part of our military force." Dexter stated with a shrug.

"And you guys built a school next to it?" Even in spite of being a skeleton the look of shock on the bone head's face was clear as day.

"Though it doesn't look like it, this is partially a military academy and they make for good sparring partners. Aside from that the heir of the royal family who can make them sit, stay and roll over with ease is also a student here, and she isn't the only one either." Dexter stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Any idea where she is? Cause if we're gonna get the data we need we need to go into their territory." The Skeleton stated prompting Dexter to look at the school suspiciously.

* * *

A Dryad was best summarized as a vaguely humanoid type being, it would actually be fair to call a Dryad 'human' in many ways, with except to the fact that instead of being made out of human they were completely composed of composite of different kinds of plants in the same way that a human body was composed of different kinds of tissues. Dryads were nature spirits who had chosen to take on a specific form to interact with the beings who entered the forest, for these reasons they were the most supremely qualified to identify the plants from Salem, Ever After has it's own Chlorokinetic in Faybelle but she seemed to have disappeared some where they did not know about. Thus the newly formed group went through the forest with the Dryad identifying which plants she did and did not recognize while Daring smacked various creatures aside. Then they found something that didn't belong, a tree with eyes on it.

"Ugh... is this one of yours?" Daring asked pointing at the tree in question with his sword.

"I'd put that away if I was you." The Dryad was backing away slowly. The confused Daring suddenly heard the tree start to grown, it's bark splitting apart and shaping into limbs. What can best be summarized as a log with tree roots for legs and a set of bony branch like wings with leaves rapidly growing on them, a set of five eyes appeared on a split log that was acting as it's head. "Root." This creature compose of wood was one of the Dragon Hybrid's Morgan had bred, a cross of a wood type mimic and a dragon.

"Odd. The Bone Head's chat with Dex earlier made me think that these woods didn't have many creatures living in them." Daring stated as he held out his hand for Root to sniff. Suddenly the creature snapped down on Daring's arm with stake like teeth, and Daring responded with tossing the creature over the trees far enough to lose track of it.

"Oh I wish you didn't do that." The Dryad stated prompting the group to continue on their way towards a ominous building. It was a victim of the dimensional smashing with only the base of the tower and the ground that surrounded it being visible.

"Ha, that looks like one of the land marks you guys were talking about." As Daring said that the monstrous members of their search group had turned tail and ran away at full speed. "Guys?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: That it is, though there's normal crazy and then there's too much crazy. Thank you, I thought it was fun. If I was planning character death's, it would not be this early on and I would not talk about it ahead of time.

Zwei Eis: Oh it gets much worst, the time until Morgan gets back and finds out about what has been happening is fast approaching.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note** : Not a heck of a lot to say this week, the weather doesn't seem to be conspiring to send me back to the stone age this week if that's of any interest. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 40: The Tower

After the rest of the group had abandoned Daring he went back to the school to pick up some people to help him investigate the Tower, based on their reaction he was mildly concerned that there would be something dangerous here so he felt it warranted a investigation.

"Come on guys! We need to get out of here!" The skeleton, which Daring was now taking to calling Skele-Tom, had his skull head plucked from his shoulders and had been forcibly taken along with the overly brutal knight.

"What are you so afraid of?" Dexter asked arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot.

"If you knew who lived here you wouldn't want to be here either!" Skele-Tom stated his voice pure pleading.

"So who lives here?" Blondie asked jumping straight into reporter mode.

"'Who lives here?'" Skele-Tom repeated sounding like he couldn't believe his non-existing ears. "WHO LIVES HERE! THE BLOODY TOWER WITCH! NIGHTMARE OF SCARENGRAD! DEMON OF SCARIS! LADY OF THE END!" And Skele-Tom chose to spit out a significant number of other remarks like that. Blondie and Dexter made eye contact with one another before Dexter took out picture and held it in front of Tom's face. "Yes. _Her!_ " Skele-Tom stated unamused.

"I seem to remember Apple mentioning that this lady is suppose to have some kind of reality puncturing doodad in her tower." Daring stated in one of rare moments of intelligence, or sheer suicidal stupidity depending on your point of view.

"No! No-no-no-no! No." Skele-Tom stated in response to this theory.

"As I understand it she's suppose to be some kind of multi-field expert in dark magic, biology and evidently cross realm physics, if she is in there then odds are good that she knows something about what brand of crazy is going on here." Dexter stated prompting a jaw dropping look from Skele-Tom.

"Did you not hear what I just said? Stop! Yield! Do not enter!" Skele-Tom shouted desperately, hopelessly pleading with the humans to stop what they were doing.

Having decided on their next course of action Sparrow, who had remained quiet up until now, walked up to the tower and rung a conveniently placed doorbell.

"Warning! The Witch of the Tower is not home at this time! Leave the premises at once or be escorted off!" A loud deep voice run out in place of a ring.

"Okay no one's home let's get out of here!" Skele-Tom stated as he made a futile effort to turn around.

"What are the chances that if we summon the escorts then they can explain the situation to that lady for us?" Sparrow asked looking at the missing other realm section of the tower.

"SHE ISN'T EVEN HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Now the Skull was hopping up and down with his jaw bone in place of feet. "SHE WENT ON VACATION! DO YOU THINK THIS MESS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE IF SHE WAS HERE!?" Skele-Tom wanted to bite their ankles off for their sheer stupidity at this point in time.

"Really... Think someone in there knows her contact information?" Sparrow asked as the group formed around the front door of the tower. "Why are you people insisting on this?" Skele-Tom stated with a defeated tone of voice.

"Oh come on! What's the worst that can happen by ringing a doorbell?" Saying that Sparrow pushed the door bell a second time, and suddenly a trap door opened beneath the four students and animate skull.

""""HIYYYAAAAAAHHHH!""""

"I TOLD YOOUU SOOOOOOOO!" Four and a eighth individuals were sent sliding down a metal chute until they all came to a unceremonious and painful halt.

"Everyone okay?" Sparrow asked in the pitch blackness. "OUCH! What was that for!?"

"I TOLD YOU!" The guilty party snapped his patience having come to an end.

Suddenly light appeared at the end of the tube which they realized meant that they were moving, and after a couple of minuets they could see the sky, followed by the sound of air being funneled below them.

"Oh this isn't a good sign." Suddenly the giant air cannon the group had fallen into fired the four students out of it causing them to sail over Ever After. Normally the Cannon was aimed in such a way that the people fired out of it would have a relatively soft landing in the ocean, as it was the four of them were lucky to land in Ever After's royal apple garden, before having a second far less graceful landing which found Sparrow on the bottom and Skele-Tom on top.

"Allow me to guess." A black haired woman in her thirties walked in front of the group and started tapping her foot. "You tried to break into Morgan's house and a automatic trap was triggered ejecting you from the premises?" Weiss White asked taking note of the commotion.

"How'd you know?" Daring asked as he sprung his head up knocking the talking skull off in the process.

Weiss flashed back to their days in school, about how she would try to climb into Morgan's room through the use of the balcony, and how Morgan and Ruby would remove her and any accomplice she could convince to join her from that room so often that they eventually had a machine set up to do it automatically, and how Weiss protested by putting a mattress under the balcony for her to land on.

"Experience." Weiss stated letting out a sigh. "You should give up on that endeavor." Weiss stated as the confused group of students brushed themselves off. "Morgan hates us. She hates us with a passion. We exhausted her patience for our mis-steps long ago." Saying that Weiss returned to the castle proper.

"Have you four been convince of the folly of this suicidal task yet?" Skele-Tom stated prompting the four to look at one another.

"Well I've been working for weeks towards this goal." Blondie stated making her stance known.

"Hey Daring you remember the Martial arts Professor Hood's been teaching us?" Dexter asked looking at his brother with suspicion.

"Snatch, Point and Full Counter." Sparrow stated answering in place of Daring. "So we know how to fight against a Martial Arts user, a person with high specs, and a magic caster then." Daring followed up after crossing his arms. "On top of that we've also been training against magical monsters and we have someone whose knack revolves around breaking and entering and the dismantling of traps."

"Oh you guys aren't even paying attention are you?" Skele-Tom stated letting out a sigh, some where their was a skeleton with no face to palm.

This time the group skipped the doorbell, instead Blondie sought to pick the lock directly, and was rewarded for her efforts by the door growing several eyes and opening up to reveal a maw full of fangs and a long tongue dripping with acidic saliva. Daring pulled Blondie out of the way before the door monster could eat her and Sparrow followed up with a grenade directly into the monsters mouth and with a dull boom the creature was knocked out cold.

"So what's that?" Dexter asked the skull, who defiantly remained silent. "Fine, you can wait out here if you wanna be that way." Saying that Dexter left the skull on a rock before following his classmates into the tower. "Wish us luck!" Dexter shouted before disappearing into the tower.

"You're gonna need it." Skele-Tom stated letting out a sigh.

Once inside of the lobby area of the tower the group quickly spotted a map laid out on the wall in front of them. The map in question was of the tower.

"Well that's... a little too convenient." Sparrow stated naturally suspicious. The door is a literal guard dog but the first thing they see upon arriving in the tower was a map of the whole thing. Why would it even need a map in the first place? It's a tower not a maze. "We should probably ignore that." Sparrow stated making his opinion clear. "It's likely nothing but lies."

"Well, all we need to do then is find some stairs right?" Daring suggested causing him to look around a little bit before his eyes landed on a door which had a picture depicting a stick figure who was walking up a blocky set of stairs, so it wasn't too hard to put two and two together. And yet the answer that the two Charming siblings came to was completely different.

"Just who is that sign for?" Dexter asked suspiciously.

"I don't see a better idea so I propose a bit of caution." Daring stated putting his helmet on. "You three hang back, and if I make it to the next floor I'll let you know."

"You stand in front and get eaten by the next door and the rest of us hang back for a bit? Works for me." Granted Dexter said that knowing that Daring would just chop his way out if that turned out to be the case, he was far too egotistical to let himself get killed by a door. Clueless to his brother's musings Daring started walking up the door, moving slowly firstly because he was wearing heavy armor and secondly because he was being cautious. Then after a few minuets...

"Whoa what the...!" The floor beneath the three students who stayed behind shifted and they quickly jumped off of it, revealing a hole underneath the shifting floor. "... heck is...?" Suddenly the stone of the stairs shifted into a steep and slippery ramp, and Daring was soon taking a ride down, before that is he jumped at the last second and used the momentum that he had built up to clear the pit.

"Oh." Dexter looked at the pit and noted that the stairs hadn't turned back to normal yet. "What would've happened if you went into the pit."

"Let's find out." Sparrow pulled out a ball and tossed it into the pit, the pit spat flame as the floor closed back up and the stairs went back to normal. "... This tower is trying to kill us." Sparrow concluded watching the pit ominously. "Any more ideas on how we're getting to the top?"

A ping noise echoed as hidden section of wall opened up to reveal a woman dressed as a maid and pushing a cart out before the wall immediately closed again. The Maid woman walked in front of the dumbstruck students, paid them very little mind, before she opened a slot in the wall and dumped the contents of her cart into it, a mass of garbage, before going back to where she had emerged, dance her fingers across the nearby tiles and caused the hidden door to open again before disappearing inside.

"... It's too easy." Dexter stated, voicing the collective opinions of four students who were nearly eaten by a door, shot out of a cannon by a doorbell, and nearly roasted to death by a set of stairs.

"Well if she can do it." Blondie marched over to the door, clearly the tiles were some kind of lock and locks were the realm of Blondie Lockes. Thus Blondie place her hand on the tiles, and the floor gave out beneath her. "HIIIYYYAH!"

"I got you!" Daring had already caught Blondie and pulled her up from falling in, just in time for a repeat of a earlier event where flame started to shoot out of the floor. "HHHIIIIYYYAAAHHH!" Blondie leaped up and wrapped her legs around Daring's torso as the flame narrowly missed her. "Does anyone else smell burnt hair?" Emphasis on Narrowly.

Daring stuck his sword into the hidden door and forcibly pried it open revealing a empty shaft that went the height of the tower, with a rope connecting the floor to what looked like the roof of the tower.

"It's some kind of dumbwaiter." Sparrow stated looking up the shaft. "Think we can climb it?"

Dexter and Daring bridged the gap with their bodies, lining up back to back the two brother's locked arms and shimmied up the shaft carrying Sparrow and Blondie with them. They made it to the second floor and Blondie unlocked the doors revealing a unbelievable sight.

"Are we outside again?" A massive greenhouse filled to the brim with plants rooted into the ground and stretching all the way to the ceiling. It looked to be several times bigger than the width of the tower itself. "What. The. Hell?" Was Blondie's brilliantly summed up description of the situation at hand. Then something started to move, and from above what could best be summarized as a snake compose of braided vines made it's presence known and looked down at the group, then growled menacingly. Blondie rapidly tapped on the door fearfully until it closed, just in time for a cloud of noxious gasses to be cut off by the closing door.

"Let's get off on another floor." Sparrow stated as his and Blondie's mobile platform continued to climb the shaft. The second floor they opened up had the group swarmed by a gang of hungry dragons.

* * *

Ramona jumped through the portal first, followed shortly thereafter by Raven who was caught and put on the ground by Ramona.

"So... you guys did this?" Raven asked the group standing before her, consisting of Duchess, Faybelle, Hopper and apparently Apple.

"We had to do cooperative magic for our group project, we found one for crossing realms in one of the old chests we had to unlock for class." Faybelle explained handing the length of paper off to Raven.

"This is my mom's hand writing!" Raven exclaimed upon examining the note.

"No duh." Duchess stated in a annoyed tone of voice. "Now can you call her so that she can un-screw our town?"

"Not available for contact." Raven stated prompting a glare from Duchess. "She's cut off her omniscent disembodied entity I don't think we can reach her."

"Great." Apple let out a sigh as she realized there would be no easy button for this mess. "Is there anything we can do to dismantle this mess?"

"There's some equipment in Mom's office back at the top of our tower that we can probably use to cobble a solution together." Saying that Raven whistled and her dragon flew down from the portal. "I'm coming too." Apple stated prompting Ramona to stop her. "With a do respect..."

"Of there is very little I'm sure." Apple shoved a set of disk cases into Ramona's chest, looking down at them Ramona saw some... disturbing imagery. "Nightmare on Maple street, Friday the Thirteenth, Bloody Mary and Stroll Through Wonderland Woods from seven PM to five AM in the morning in the dark!" Apple snapped leaving Ramona to wonder exactly what Apple had been doing to herself. "Thanks to you I spent five days binge watching horror flicks until I had nightmares and what do I find out about your home realm? Everyone's super nice!" Well truth be told even a normal person would probably find your average zombie or minotaur pretty scary unless they took the time and the effort to desensitize themselves as Apple had, the truth was there was a lot of people freaking out right now. Which is the reason why Apple insisted on going. "People from my school and kingdom are over on that side right now freaking out and you are not stopping me from helping them!" Apple explained hopping onto the back of Nevermore. "Come on now let's go."

"These two are coming too." Faybelle stated gesturing to Hopper and Duchess.

"They get power from amphibians and birds, and they want some more." Both Duchess and Hopper were shape shifters, able to not only assume the forms of birds and frogs but also their unique abilities as well. Hopper hadn't been given as many chances to develop these abilities as much as Duchess, the fact that she had been chosen as the Evil Queen and not he was the chief cause of this.

"Right. Me and Nevermore will drop you off at the school." Raven stated with Nevermore flapping her wings and rising into the air.

"Anything you'd like to add frog?" Duchess asked looking beside her.

"Uh Ah..." With a puff of smoke the nerdy and nervous looking student was transformed into a frog. "Duchess I do wish you would stop doing that."

"You're easier to carry like this." Saying that Duchess assumed the form of a swan and picked the frog prince up in her mouth before flying into the portal.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: Cosmic marbles is a reference to how someone took the two realms and tried to smash them together. Ghoulia, something about this nerdy and passive being in a body rotting flesh creeps me out.

Zwei Eis: Perhaps if I can figure out how to work it in I'll show you Apple watching those movies if that will give a more satisfying reaction.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note** : Not a heck of a lot to say right now. Don't forget to Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 41: The Tower of Lies

Bane put the cart back into the closet where it belonged before she turned on the wall mirror, setting it to play a opera with a bowl full of chips placed on the counter that she would dine on while she did her cleaning. As Bane was preparing to enjoy herself she spotted a alert flashing on the mirror informing her that someone was in the elevator shaft, not in the elevator itself like a normal person but rather in the shaft itself, like an intruder. With this in mind Bane pressed the button located at the bottom of the elevator before returning her attention to what she was doing.

"Bane!" The Banshee maid went over to the balcony where she was greeted by the sight of Raven. "Do you know where Mom keeps the books on inter-dimensional physics?" Bane pointed over to the third row of a shelf with her feather duster. "Thanks!"

* * *

"I wanna go home!" Blondie's hair was singed, her clothes were soaked and not with water, there were tears in her clothes from where a swarm of angry insects tried, and in many cases succeeded, in stinging her forming welts that were turning purple.

"This isn't exactly easy for us either you know." Dexter snapped sweat beading off of his brow.

"On the bright side there's only so many more floors to go until we reach the top." Sparrow stated as he looked at the floor numbers printed on the inside of the elevator doors. "We're on Floor 13 by the looks of things."

"Oi! What kind of bad joke is that!?" Daring snapped looking directly at the floor below them. "That one says it's 13 too!" Of course the numbers on the inside of the shaft were wrong, who else but intruders would be in there.

"Is this tower made out of lies!?" While Blondie despaired the group heard something from above, a distinctive grinding sound.

"Blondie. Open the door." Sparks were already falling down as something was coming at them from above, fast and hard.

"KKKYYYYAAAAHHHH!" Thanks to Blondie's fast acting the group jumped through the elevator door, in time to watch the elevator zoom by them and shake the tower on it's way down.

"I don't think that we should take the shaft up anymore." Sparrow stated once again making use of his unique talent for stating the obvious.

"No duh Dummy!" Blondie snapped having been pushed to her limit. "What manner of nightmare have we managed to land ourselves in now?" Blondie demanded to know making it quite clear just how over all of this was to her.

All around the group were rows of weapons on display, axes, swords, shields, staffs even the rifles favored by the dwarfs of Dwemor could be seen clear as day. Yet it was the smallest details that caught Sparrows eyes, a symbol shaped unlike the Rook piece on a chessboard, one that he recognized. Pulling out his bow Sparrow compared the rook symbol on the ax he was looking at to the one on his bow.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet about touching things?" Blondie snapped glaring angrily.

"You first klepto." Sparrow stated as he examined the wracks. "These look like they were all built by the same person, to be more specific by the same person who made my bow and Daring's armor and weapons."

"So the batty woman has the same taste in weapons as Professor Hood? Fantastic! Lets get out of here before someone comes in here and tries to hit us with them!" Blondie snapped pointing down the hallway.

"I don't think that is the case." Other students were drawn to where Dexter was standing as he looked at the wall where a series of blueprints had been plastered like wall paper. "Gentlemen, do you remember how crazy professor Hood is about making sure that we know how to enact emergency repairs on our equipment?" Now Dexter pointed at the wall for the others to see. "Do those look familiar?" The system of springs and pulley's that gave Sparrow's bow so much armor piercing power, the spring mechanism inside of Daring's shield that made it able to store so much kinetic energy, even the return to hand feature in Dexter's rarely used dual blades.

"The old Man's boogie woman made our weapons?" Daring asked his face full of puzzlement.

"That would seem to be the case." Dexter commented dryly.

"So can you use them?" Blondie asked annoyed that they had been side tracked like this.

"""Well...""" The three boys all said at the same time prompting a glare from Blondie.

"What is it?" Blondie asked wanting to face palm now.

"Remember how this tower's architect has a deep and profound talent for planting booby traps?" Sparrow stated cocking a suspicious brow. "Why would they just leave all the weapons out in the open and do jack about securing them?"

"Oh this again." Ironically Blondie was the one who most wanted to find this place, now she was the one who least wanted to be here.

Suddenly the four of them heard a ping echo out from the elevator prompting them to hide. When the doors of the elevator opened a ghostly woman dressed in ragged clothing and accompanied by by enough Draugr that the elevator that was big enough to fit two people lying on the floor head to shoulder was full. The rifles would be of limited usefulness indoors, as would the large two handed weapons, for these reasons the heavily armored undead went for the sword and shield combination.

"Distribute your numbers to all the floors, leave no stone un-turned. We must find whoever broke into this tower, now!" The ghost woman barked orders at the undead, leading to most of them to unload into the elevator, the ones that didn't though instead took doors leading elsewhere, perhaps to locate the missing students.

"Are they gone?" Blondie peaked over a rack of weaponry and looked at the doors the Draugr left through.

"It would appear so." Sparrow stated as he exited from covers.

"Great, now this tower is not just trying to kill us, it's undead knights are also actively looking for us too." Blondie stood up and brushed herself off, before she eyed a short sword with a especially eye catching design on the racks. "I might actually be able to pick this one up."

Watching the Draugr pick up their weapons from the racks Blondie was quite confident that the weapons they had picked up were not booby trapped and indeed they weren't. What she didn't think about however was why they had ignored specific weapons that were left on the racks. Thus when Blondie picked up one of the short swords it started to crackle with electrical power.

"HHHHYYYYAAAAHHHH!" And it knew just how to express to Blondie how much it did not like her picking it up.

"Blondie!" With a smack of the hilt of his sword Daring ejected the weapon from Blondie's hand while Dexter caught her falling unconscious form. "She alright?"

"No, she's been zapped unconscious, other than that she's okay." Dexter stated checking Blondie's pulse.

Then the doors opened up again, and the three boys quickly saw one of the Draugr come back inside. Daring was the first to act readying his sword and aiming it at the Draugr.

"I don't want to fight you but..." Daring raised his shield up just in time to block a blow from the Draugr's fist slamming him back into the door of the elevator. "Fight it is."

Dexter and Sparrow moved Blondie out of the way while the Draugr walked by, his hand was already filled by a wooden club like weapon, one with metal studs running the length of it and capped off with a metal can and a short spike sticking out the top. Gripping the weapon with both hands the Draugr began wailing away on Daring's shield. Dexter moved to intervene but stopped when he saw Daring's eyes that said he had a plan, then he remembered the nature of his weapon. Sparrow was already in on the scheme, he was working to buy Daring an opening and had selected the tool for the job. The thing that the booby trapped sword had in common with the other presumably booby trapped weapons was the excessive amount of eye catching decoration, especially sitting next to the plain looking weapons the Draugr had picked up when they came through here. Thus Sparrow picked up the dullest looking rifle he could find and to the surprise of no one received no punishment for it.

"Now then, give me something to work with you egotistical arse."

On that note Daring kicked the Draugr, pushing it away about a inch as if he was trying to get ready to make his move, and Sparrow took advantaged pressing the rifle into the Draugr's back and firing, the slug passed clean through the Draugr's body and armor before bouncing off of Daring's shield with significantly less force. Obviously the Draugr took notice, and turned around to address the gun that was stuck into his back.

"Don't look at me. I'm just the distraction!" A distraction Daring used to his advantage.

Daring stabbed his sword into the sheath compartment of his shield before taking the whole assembly off and raising it into the air. The entire assembly, Sword, Sheath and Shield suddenly unfolded and expanded into a huge two handed battle ax, one that Daring was using with the martial art known as 'Skyward Strike' to imbue with vast amounts of holy power. With a single blow the combined power that the weapon had built up and the raw power that Daring had injected into was glowing as brightly as the sun, Sparrow and Dexter had already moved Blondie out of the way and that was all the signal he need. The giant glowing mass of raw power was slammed down on top of the Draugr and the resulting explosion blew a hole into the side of the tower.

* * *

"An Obscuris." Raven noted reading the books based on her mother's research paper. "'A obscuris is a mass of raw dark magical power built up over a period of time and tightly bound together. It is capable of spitting out limitless amounts of magical energy and warping the fabric of space around it. It is for this reason that a Obscuris has the potential to reinforce or even build the barriers that naturally exist between worlds, or tear them down if the desire to do so exists.'" So with a obscuris they could fix this problem, but where to find one. "Wait a minuet." Now Raven was adding up information in her head. For long as she could remember she did not recall casting magic to ever actually exhaust her, she also recalled how in the past some mages of the royal families would draw upon power from the masses and build it inside of them. If the power of the masses at the school that originates from cursed power was being continuously pored inside of her then could that mean that... "Do I have a obscuris?" Raven abandoned the pile of Morgan's books she had already built up and went to the shelf to find another. "Let's see here 'Cursed Magic Phenomena.' This looks like the one."

Suddenly the tower shook so badly that Raven lost her balance and dropped the book.

"What was that? Did we crash into another realm?" Raven climbed on Nevermore's back and started doing a areal survey, though it wasn't long before her gazed turned back on the tower, where a chunk of it had already been removed. "Oh that is not good." Raven didn't imagine that being half stuck between two separate realities was good for the tower's structural integrity. "We better check it out girl, that should be where the armory is: lots of dangerous stuff in there." On that note much of Raven's worst fears had been confirmed, scattered on the lawn like so much garbage were the powerful marvels of mechanical and magical engineering that her mother and her R&D team had developed, and one of the Draugr meant to wield them had been ripped in half. "Oh Dear." Raven flew down to the downed Draugr and started her examination. "Holy power?" 'What precisely in her mother's armory used holy power?' is what Raven thought as she used her magic to but the undead knight back together. "Fives, are you okay?"

Perhaps because her father had a skull for a face Raven could easily distinguish between the unique bone structures of the Draugr's, she didn't know all their names but Fives was one of her sitters/guards when she was younger.

"I'm fine." Said the ripped in half torso of a man as Raven dragged him back together and Nevermore welded him in place. "I'm not important, there're hostile intruders in the armory!" The wish boned skeleton stated pointing up to the hole in the side of the tower.

"Intruders? I thought the dimensional rifts caused one of the weapons to explode." Nevermore growled as she scooped up Raven and flew over to the hole in the wall, upon arrival the look on the teenage witch and Nevermore's respective faces was something like 'Really?'

"Oh Raven hello." Daring asked waving his arm in the air, even as he and his fellow intruders were surrounded by Draugr.

"You know Raven?" Sparrow asked glaring suspiciously at the armor clad brute behind him while preparing to shoot the shotgun he found from the hip.

"We've met on occasion when she's come to visit Apple." Daring explained shrugging casually even as he threatened the armored skeletons with another Skyward Strike. "How do you know her?"

"She's aunt Ruby's god Daughter how do you think!?" Sparrow snapped as if the question should be obvious.

"Fellas is this really the subject we should be discussing right now?" Dexter asked spear in one hand a unconscious Blondie on his back with the other.

Raven smacked herself in her face before rubbing her hand down as she thought about what she should do to resolve this situation. Flying away and coming back after a moment Raven had her answer for the three ruffians and their unconscious accomplice.

"I can get you down, but you have to drop everything you took from the tower." Saying that the trio dropped the weapons they picked up in the armory and were lowered to the ground on a rope being carried by Nevermore.

"Glad that nightmare is over with." Sparrow stated as Dexter worked to retrieve a pale of water.

"If the tower wasn't still on lock down I'd make the four of you clean this mess up by yourselves!" As soon as she touched down though Raven snapped. "As it stands though you're lucky you just have to gather up all the weapons so that Nevermore can carry them back up to the Armory!" The dragon was picking up on Raven's hostility in spades.

"Fives can you stick around and make sure that this mess gets cleaned up? I still have some books I need to read to figure out how to fix... all of this." Raven explained as she gestured to the patchwork landscape.

"Wait: you were already researching how to fix the dimensional rifts?" Sparrow asked looking surprised.

"What you think that we like how the worlds have turned out right now?" Raven snapped still angry that her home had been broken into, and even angrier now that she knew the reason why. "I've got to fix this mess otherwise when the..." Then Raven went silent, the cold look of terror on her features a sharp contrast with the burning hot anger from just a moment ago. "...What day is it?"

"October 30th." Sparrow stated as he looked down at his watch. "2 to 12? How long were we in that nightmare tower?"

"Oh this is bad..." Between chasing down those reckless criminals and the chaos of the other world connection Raven had completely forgotten about the intended natural other worldly connection that was meant to happen in about two minuets, and thus helpless watched as a _third_ world made it's presence known. Thus the sky opened up, the sections of it that were from the world that Raven knew anyway, and from above the Flood Gates of hell literally broke loose.

"Ah Raven! Is that suppose to happen!?" Raven ignored Sparrow's question as she went to the nearest pond of water, stuck her head inside, and screamed.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: True, it does seem to come up in a lot of old abandoned houses. Yes, your point?

Zwei Eis: Yes yes, the ballerina fetish is in play once again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say and nothing going on last week or anything coming up the week to come... I use to have more to say during this part. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42: The New Arrivals

A large canvas sack had been laid out flat in front of Morgan's Tower, it's four corners tied to a chain and in the middle the four Ever After Students Daring, Dexter, Blondie and Sparrow were piling the contents of the armory that had spilled into the yard into the bag, and once it was full Sparrow gave a tug on the rope. Nevermore, who was acting as a crane in this instance, flew up to the armory and dropped the bag inside for Draugr to put back into their proper places. And all the while, the ominous ripples in the sky were swirling up above releasing the disembodied onto the land below.

"So lemme get this straight." Sparrow stated the way he rubbed his temples indicating a long standing headache. "So once a year, your world rubs elbows with the next one over and the disembodied are able to cross over to this side to which you... make bodies for them to inhabit?" Sparrow looked disturbed by all of this.

"This year we mostly used dragon flesh to make them: but yes." Raven explained shrugging her shoulders.

"That raises so many questions I don't even know where to start." Sparrow stated as he let out a deep sigh. "Who would even agree to have bits of themselves carved off to do something like this?"

"Almost all of the source material was scrapings old claws, scales, teeth and the like, I can personally assure you that nothing was 'carved off' which is more than what I can say will happen if we don't get a grip on this situation." Raven explained crossing her arms and holding her chin in her hand.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Sparrow stated as he took to the task of removing a rifle that was lodged in a tree Bayonet first.

"You shouldn't: Right now we have two sets of lives in danger, the first being the individuals who without some kind of appropriate container to lodge their souls in are all going to wither away into nothingness. And I doubt that you have any major traditions in place where you carve a lot of faces into vegetables and clay pots." Raven stated recalling not one hint of decoration indicating celebration of the unity of worlds.

"I'm not even touching that one." Daring stated a bundle of weapons resting on his shoulder. "And the second set?"

"Your people and mine: the ones who will be forced from their bodies to make room for the ones forcing them out because if they don't they'll die." Raven stated crossing her arms.

"Why the hell are we standing here then!?" Dexter stated as he dropped the weapon he was carrying.

"Supplies." Suddenly a huge clawed hand emerged out of a nearby crevasse, spooking Dexter who was standing in front of said claw bad enough that he jumped a foot into the air. "Remember that dragon I mentioned that we used to make the spare bodies we were planning on using? Yeah that's him."

* * *

Back at the school the students were panicking something fierce and why wouldn't they be? On top of their entire kingdom having landed on some other realm's city the sky had opened up and was dumping ghostly monstrous figures down on top of them, those who knew what was coming were running, those who didn't know were following even more scared.

"Well this is a mess." Apple stated hands on her hips.

Apple could obtain an explanation for what was going on later for now though she needed a handle on this situation. One of the disembodied landed in front of Apple and formed itself into a crude silhouette of a person with glowing white eyes.

"Uh... Hello?" Apple stated attempting to be friendly.

"Where are they?" The hoarse whisper like voice of the spirit standing in front of Apple asked in Demanding tones.

"Where is what?" Apple asked looking confused. "Where are the bodies we were promised!?" The ghost snapped.

"Bodies...?" Apple was only more confused now.

"Oh for the love of...!" Suddenly the ghost threw itself into Apple with enough force to knock her over, then after a few moments something was spat out of Apple's body, namely Apple herself.

"What the...!?" Apple looked too violated to freak out about this. "What did you...!?" Apple's body suddenly started to contort, hunching over, vomiting as something sharp started to poke out of her back. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"We were... promised!" The being that had taken over Apple's gasped in a decrepit voice.

"Yes you were." Apple turned her attention to Ramona and Faybelle who had appeared behind her. "But this isn't the realm who made that deal with you." Ramona explained readying her staff to strike. "As a substitute though how about this." With a wave of her arm Faybelle caused various plants to assemble themselves into a humanoid body. At once the being inside of Apple's body spat itself out leaving Apple's body behind in a broken heap on the ground before entering Faybelle's plants. "I'd go back into that if I was you." Faybelle explained looking at Apple. "Even if that person just now tried to redecorate, if you don't have a body in this environment then you'll shrivel up and blow away."

"EEP!" Still thoroughly freaked out Apple dived back into her body. "Ooohhh..." To her immediate regret, as she felt a pain that was like dying course through her entire body. "I wouldn't try moving if I was you, most of the bones in your body are broken right now your neck probably included." Faybelle explained looking down at Apple's broken body.

"Go..."

"No moving also means no talking!" Ramona snapped shutting Apple up. "Do you have any mages that specialize in medicine running around here? We're kinda gonna need em if this keeps happening." Ramona explained as Apple's intensive pain started to drift into unconsciousness. "Not medicine specifically, but we do have removed knacks that can apply." Faybelle stated as she prepared several more plant bodies. "What about your side?"

"Gorgons and Slimes." Ramona stated simply.

Well that makes sense, Monster High is a highschool, unless you have a specific affinity for healing then learning how to heal didn't make a lot of sense. Yes a Gorgon can render the entire body healed almost instantly, however if they were to apply their ability on a broken bone that had yet to be properly set then the end result would be a healed bone at a broken angle, similarly most slimes were a non-sentient creatures that would require a skilled medical practitioner to guide them through the process of reassembling a person's body.

"Our Pseudo medical mage is most likely in the cafeteria at the moment." Faybelle stated indicating one of the few buildings that were still intact on this side.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find her."

* * *

By the time Apple woke back up the front yard had changed significantly, Thanks to Faybelle a patch of people plants had sprouted up to contain the incoming hoard, a person from Wonderland who had a knack for building things had filled the road sides with pots with relatively cute faces carved into them and now was being paid for his efforts by Raven. But the most eye catching and bizarre of all was the huge dragon monster that was lounging about the lot, using what could only be summarized as a giant pile of slime as a pillow.

"...498, 499, 500!" Raven stated slapping the last of the Carpenter's pay into his hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Lemme know if there's anything else you'd like from me." The Carpenter stated tucking his money away into a pocket.

"If I do hire you again will you make me count every dollar again?" Raven asked looking like she regretted asking.

"Most likely. Would you like to hire me again?" The Carpenter asked suspecting he already knew the answer.

"Huu... It doesn't look like the mad science lab is in one piece anymore." Raven explained as she let out a deep sigh.

"Mad Science?" Every muscle in Apple's body was sore, her bones ached with pain that one could not imagine, and Raven was glaring at her out of the corner of her eye, but there were things that even a disabled had to do. "If that's anything like Chem-Myth-Ry then can we just use the Chem Lab?" Apple led Raven to the room in question.

To Raven's surprise there was a surprisingly high amount of scientific equipment in here, to the point that she actually had to check if any of Monster high got transported over here as well, as it stood though that was not the case. Still the Chem Teacher got her attention, Raven remembered her aunt Ruby cursing the goblin they had running this place with a burning passion, but the woman at the desk was by no means a goblin, but was in fact a witch. Bright red hair and a sickly pale skin tone, dark amethyst eyes perused the contents of a book with no title on it.

"Um Hello." The witch looked up at Raven with but a brief look of recognition before returning to her book.

"I don't recognize you. Are you responsible for the mess outside?"

"Um... Partially yes." Raven replied after thinking about it for a moment. "I mis..."

"Is there something in here you need to fix it?" The Chem Teacher asked appearing to loose interest by the second.

"Uh... the inter-dimensional rifts? No but..." Raven asked but was interrupted again.

"Finish your business here and be on your way." The Chem teacher by now had completely lost interest in Raven.

"Mrs. Shards! Raven is trying to help us you could be a little nicer." Apple snapped glaring at her teacher.

"What will nice accomplish?" Mrs. Shards stated cocking a suspicious brow at Apple.

"It makes people feel better for starters!" Apple snap making a angry face.

"She's a witch, right now she should be generating plenty of power to accomplish whatever hair brained scheme she's up to." Mrs. Shards stated in a disinterested tone of voice.

"Why you little...!?" Raven grabbed Apple by her shoulder before she could fly off the handle at her teacher. "I swear one of these days." Apple grumbled to herself as she helped Raven move a cauldron outside of the class room.

Suddenly one of the walls were smashed down as what could best be summarized as a cross between a minotaur and a centaur crashed through the wall holding his head trying to pull something invisible off of his face. Something was trying to possess him but he was putting up more of a fight than Apple had. Suddenly, wordlessly, the witch at the desk held a single beaker up to the minotaur and whatever was trying to take his body was sucked off, pulled into the glass, capped and just to add insult to injury, had a smiley face drawn on it and placed on the desk. Then Mrs. Shards waved her hand at the wall with a hole in it and the rubble reassembled itself seamlessly, all of this without even getting up from her chair, without even looking away from her book once.

"Jerk." Apple muttered checking on the downed minotaur.

"Come on." Raven finished gathering the things that would be useful to her in the cauldron. "We need to check on how much equipment has made it over from the other side."

Apple had no reason to refuse, she had enough of this room and the teacher who worked it already. Mrs. Shards seemed to have no other name, aside from 'crabby hag.' This isn't the first time Apple had bore witness to this woman's power, not from watching her do anything useful mind you, just from seeing her glare into the back of the heads of her classmates. So why wasn't someone with this kind of power there when Ace had his little spat? Simple. She didn't care. She has repeatedly told the students of this school that she does not care for their lives, that they mean nothing to her. If it wasn't for the fact that her Mother was quite insistent on keeping the Shard's woman at her post, and that she was quite good at her job at that, Apple would have used her own clout to remove her. Still the school has ways of dealing with this woman: on the day that Ace attacked this woman was made to give a surprise lecture to the entire school on Chem-Myth-Ry, one that would tolerate interruptions from no one. But that is a matter for another time, for now Raven and Apple traveled into the Mad Science lab, which of questionable fortune was located in Ever After's library. Was there enough equipment between the two labs to give Raven what she needed to get a handle on this situation? Not immediately.

"...28, 29, 30..." But fortunately the ever inter-prizing John Carpenter was there to make up the difference.

"All right that should be everything." A new cloning chamber had been built, filled with the extract taken from the slime and a drop of blood from Brogan. Sitting next to the first of the plant people to be turned into a Dragon Newt Daring couldn't help but think of something.

"Sparrow, correct me if I'm wrong but does that blood in the chamber there remind you of anything?" Daring picked odd times to be perceptive all of a sudden, but yes he was right about this.

"Now that you mention it... isn't that what that ghoul was doing when he first showed up at the school?" Sparrow replied getting a chilling sense of Deja Vu. Rebuilding a body by taking in and integrating anything around it? It had more than a few similarities to what Ace was doing when he reared his ugly head, more than the two students realized in fact.

"What does it remind you of?" Raven asked legitimately curious about where these two could have possibly seen this rare one of a kind material from.

"Well..." The two boys looked at each other before turning to face Raven.

"I assume you're Morgan Queen's daughter." Sparrow asked looking directly at Raven.

"Queen..." Raven attempted to correct but found the wrong word coming out. "Is there some kind of universal translator on the school?"

"Your Mom use to go to this school almost two decades ago with another man named Ace Charming, who point of interest would be Apple's here uncle." Sparrow explained with a gesture.

"Okay, should I assume that they did not get along?" It was a fairly educated guess, Raven stated recalling her mother's description of the Charming family as 'a particularly bad subspecies.'

"Well... he murdered your Mom's dragon in cold blood... and then your Mom killed him back." Sparrow replied wincing, before he noticed that Raven wasn't reacting.

"What that I know my Mom has killed people?" Raven had to laugh at that. "Do you know what the normal reaction people have when they learn that mother, whom for all that I've been able to tell, is one of the most wonderful people in our world who has made major contributions in almost every field of science and magic?" Raven was by no means stupid, even if everyone refused to tell her what she wanted to know she had the will and the means to figure it out by herself. "Fear, people are afraid of her and for good reason. The moment that she figured out she was pregnant with me she went on a rampage, every battle field, every war zone, everywhere blood was being shed she went there and she bludgeoned it into submission. In the fields of Romania she unleashed a hyper-sonic whistle that brought every wolf that lived there to their knees, in Transylvania she turned the clouds into a giant UV light amplifying magnifying glass, the vampires couldn't go outside for weeks. In Egypt she re-established a dynasty of a royal family that had turned undead and had been buried for 4000 years, by making everyone think the gods willed it so with a rain of fire and a river of blood. So if you tell me that my Mom has killed someone who murdered her dragon, her brother." Raven just gave a dismissive shrug, like this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Riiiiight." Note to self: Do not let psychotic mother witch know they broke into her tower. "Killed is not the right term though I think: removed his soul and deposited it directly in hell would be more accurate." Dexter stated, which to Raven's horror she only now realized that he was taking notes on all of this.

"Say what?" However Raven's horror was whelmed by a different kind of fear.

"That's not even the worst of it either." Dexter stated as he brought up his mirror pad. "Here, why don't I show you what she did to our former headmaster."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: My apologies then. They're not so much a threat as what they spit out.

Zwei Eis: True. Does 'Apple confronted a horde of disembodied spirits by herself and ended up getting ejected from her own body forcing Raven to come over and fix her' count? Probably not, unless we see her reaction first. Hope I didn't disappoint.


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note** : So new Anime season, I expect I'm going to be busy for a while, Try to get every thing out in a orderly manner. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43: A Tale of Recovery

A crossbow bolt was flung out of the infirmary with enough force that it lampooned the locker on the other side of the hallway, Ruby had nothing short of murder on her features as she aimed down the sights of her crossbow at the three army doctors.

"Go ahead, make my day!" Ruby dared aiming her weapon directly at the bottle of high grade holy water that was being held in the hands of one of the doctors.

"Ms. Hood you are acting very recklessly! It will take quite some time to gather this much Holy Water and if you..." Ruby heard all she needed to know and shot the bottle with her crossbow, splattering it's contents all over the floor. "Well that was rude." Cat-Eye commented looking at what was left of the bottle in his hand.

Ruby was more familiar with Morgan than most, like the fact that every cell of her body spat out huge amounts of cursed energy, in many ways she was a cursed being like a demon or a undead. And Ruby distinctly remembers being told to dip her crossbow bolts into buckets of Holy water when her father took her hunting Riordan's undead when they started to go rouge to guarantee a kill.

"Excuse me if my impoliteness gets in the way of saving my friend from your mad experiments!" Ruby snapped twitchy finger hovering over the trigger for her cross bow.

"Well now aren't you all a barrel of laughs." The three doctor's jumped out of the way of the door way as they turned around to see a man covered head to toe in demonic looking armor and holding onto a bag the size of a book ball. Corvo walked pass all three of them dismissively, stepping into the puddle of holy water the entire thing suddenly ignited like a pool of gasoline that had a match dropped into it, before that is it died out every bit as fast and just as pathetically.

"I hope you have something that'll work better then what these three were going to do." Ruby stated indicating Morgan's broken body on the stretcher.

After Morgan did... whatever she did to Ace she suddenly got right back up, propped up by whatever she let into her body, but she wasn't under her own power. The first thing she did was attack Ruby, but instead killed off old Milton Grimm when he jumped between them. It took The Beast, Mrs. Thorn, BigBy, Professor Hood and about a dozen crossbow bolts from Ruby's weapon to finally knock Morgan back down and restrain her, and by restrain they meant shatter all four of her limbs so she couldn't stand up again followed by strapping her down to this bed. Still Morgan was in horrible shape, in place of blood a black tar like substance was dripping out of her wounds and her mouth, even her eyes had transformed into solid black orbs as if the demonic tar had sought after every available crevasse in her body and filled it up with itself.

"No idea how this is suppose to help but..." Corvo reached into the bag and took out a handful of rubies before he uncermoniously opened Morgan's mouth and shoved them inside. The crystals dissolved in the black liquid transforming it from black demonic tar into dark red blood, demonic blood yes but it served it's purpose as it retracted into Morgan's body.

"Hmm... demon blood crystals." The three doctors put their chins in their hands as they thought about the situation. "Unconventional and difficult to obtain."

"We should have expected as much from a solution conceived by the Queen Family." Swine Heart stated nodding his head in approval.

"Unless the peanut gallery has something useful to say then it should remain silent." Corvo snapped as he continued to shove the red jewels down Morgan's throat.

The darkness left Morgan's pale body as he skin returned to what passed as a healthy skin tone for her, the glamour charm she used to maintain her form under the pressure of a space warping curse immediately set to work correcting her broken bones and mending severe injuries. All the while Morgan's face had this dead eyed look on it as she slowly sat up.

"Morgan are you okay?" Corvo asked the worry in his tone clear and evident.

"No. I've had my heart ripped out." Morgan replied bluntly. "Where's Brogan?"

While she was unconscious, there was no delusions for Morgan, no happy dreams of a fiction where Brogan stood over Ace's charred corpse instead of Ace hoisting his blade over Brogan's stabbed head. Morgan wasn't even treated to a seen like that, for what she saw was Brogan every bit as dead in real life yet roaring and snarling like maddened animal, clearly blaming Morgan for not protecting him from Ace. Ruby's eyes landed on the white sheet next to Morgan, the witch could make out bits of purple black talons and leather peaking out from underneath the blanket. Pulling up the sheet Brogan was just as Morgan remembered him, the stab wound from Ace's blade shoved through his face, but other than that his body looked intact.

"I should congratulate you three for your self restraint in not harvesting my dragon for bits to sell off on the open market." Morgan stated unaware that the only reason said harvesting did not occur was because Ruby was standing on guard with her crossbow. "I see." Morgan spun around fire ball armed but saw that the three had already left, either to attend to other matters or wisely choosing to avoid Morgan's wrath.

Normally Morgan would have to chant spells in her native tongue for the greatest effectiveness, but the accursed auto translator the school had built in stymied her progress at every turn and it frustrated her to no end.

" _Hund vom Knochenhof, bitte ich dich, kehre zum lebenden Flugzeug zurück und diene mir als Wache._ " As a bypass Morgan simply thought the spell instead, not as powerful as speaking aloud but she could make up the difference with brute strength. The fruits of Morgan's efforts, crude as they might be, made themselves apparent with a black ichor flowed out of the dragon's corpse and onto the floor which then shaped itself into a all too familiar form. The newly born Grimm was Brogan's spitting image in every conceivable way, right down to the gaping stab wound in his face that was big enough to see through to the other side, it was enough that Morgan was quite hopeful for hew little project. "Brogan remember us? It's me Morgan." The dragon didn't react to Morgan, he didn't react to anything at all, Ruby crouched down to wave her hand in front of the undead dragon's face and snapped her fingers a couple of times.

"Uh... what's wrong with him?" Ruby asked looking at Brogan with a puzzled look on her face.

"...Brogan lie down." Morgan replied with a sad defeated tone and likewise Brogan laid down like a obedient dog. "Roll over." The dog like routine continued as Brogan rolled back and forth across the floor a couple of times. "Play dead." Finally, and with a bit of Irony on top, Brogan rolled onto his back with his legs stuck into the air and his tongue limply hanging out of his mouth.

"Okay even I know something isn't right here." Ruby stated as she looked down at the Dragon Grimm on the floor. "What's wrong with him?"

"Dragon's carry a powerful curse, their grudge made manifest as disease directed towards the one who slayed them." When Morgan exiled Ace's soul to hell, Brogan's 'grudge' likely followed him, alongside all traces of emotion and any sense of self. This Brogan was simply a empty shell of the once living and proud dragon. But the hits didn't stop there, for Morgan understood that it was her and her rage alone which had done this to Brogan and she was not amused by it at all.

"I suppose that getting you to reanimate the old man then is out of the question." Ruby walked over to the other body under a sheet, Milton Grimm was in horrible shape, his Rib cage had been torn open with Morgan's bare hands and as for the damage done to the rest of his body well... this is suppose to be T Rated story.

"Where's the bastard at?" His soul? Being sorted somewhere in the afterlife. His corpse? It landed somewhere too deep in the magical forest to retrieve safely.

"Come on. Let's get them out of here." Ruby helped Morgan walk outside and to a carriage that had been prepared for her, Corvo carried Brogan's corpse over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and dumped it into the coffin like trunk of the carriage. To their credit Weiss came to see her off, as for Arrow... he took the time to inform his parents of Ace's demise.

"She's not coming back is she?" It was a stupid question, and Ruby did not have the humor to respond at the moment. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your lost." Morgan looked up at Weiss, a cold dead glare coming out of her eyes, Ruby was already ready with the dragon tranquilizer to knock her out before she killed Ever After's future queen like she had with her fiance.

"I believe you." Morgan's response lacked any emotion, just a simple declaration of fact. Morgan took one look at the Headless Dullahan at the coachman's seat reins locked onto a Horse Grimm as she guided the group through one of the mirrors. "So am I being taken to Wonderland?" Morgan asked having already dismissed the god forsaken place she just left in her mind.

"First is your Dragon's funeral." The Dullahan replied not looking away from the road.

Brogan's funeral was a relatively small affair, there was a specific ritual reserved specifically for the burial of the dragons of the Royal Family. Brogan would be skinned and his hide turned into a cloak for Morgan, so that he could continue to protect her even in his death, since he died before he could pass on his lineage the largest of the bones in his body, one of his femurs chock full of stem cells was harvested and frozen through ice magic so that it could be used to pass on his bloodline in his place. Aside from that his organs were harvested, preserved, his brain liquefied and drained through his nose, and together were stored in funeral jars which were sealed with tar. Finally the dragon's body was mummified in saltwater, wrapped in bandages and the whole thing sealed in a stone box before being entombed in a crypt below the Konigan family's royal castle. Professor's Hawk Hood and Titania Thorn were both in attendance along with a select few members of Riordan's noble families, Morgan saw the beaten look of her two professors: Hawk Hood had a neck brace while Titania Thorn was missing a wing. As for whom was responsible Morgan could guess from the suspicious looks they were giving her, that and the fact that she hadn't had a moment to herself since the moment she arrived back in her homeland. Once the matter was sorted Morgan took the case containing Brogan's preserved bone, her new dragon skin cloak, and left for Wonderland escorted by both Corvo and Ruby.

* * *

"An unusual case, to say the least." Morgan recognized the signature mushroom that most people called a hat growing out of her doctor's head denoting her as a Member of the Hatter Clan. "After a particularly nasty life you, with the aid of a Narrator that grew exceptionally fond of you, managed to punt your soul back in time to inhabit your own unborn body giving it a form of pre-natal post traumatic stress disorder. In more recent times you witnessed the death of a close family member, your dragon, cursed the student responsible to hell, and now we find you here darkening our doorstep." The Hatter woman dropped the bundle of paper detailing Morgan's life story, both of them, on her table before seating across the newly inducted patient. "My what a interesting life you lead."

"That's a interesting way to put it." Morgan stated looking up at her doctor. "I must admit I expected a modicum more bit of sympathy all things considered."

"Sorry, just trying to keep yeah cheerful." The Hatter Doctor stated shrugging her shoulders.

"So what are you planning to do with me?" Morgan asked legitimately curious.

"To put it bluntly, there's no responsible way to make you feel better about losing your dragon. Now your other trauma's that you inherited from your other life on the other hand? That we can do something about."

The doctor's used a form of mind manipulation magic to repair the parts of Morgan's mind that had been damaged because of her repeated trauma's. Then they tackled her individual fears, claustrophobia being a major one, the guilt she felt for having failed to save Brogan and for injuring people she was actually fond of was another trauma they addressed. They never were quite able to tackle the persecution complex she had developed, thank you Hermione Beauty and your numerous schemes to torment Morgan. Still the fact that she had a Narrator following her around was enough to treat her symptoms at least. They also included animal therapy, utilizing stem cells from Brogan and a pair of Wood and Metal Mimics, Wonderlandian creatures which had the ability to shape shift between various wooden and metal objects respectively, and bred two Dragon Mimics, Root and Snarl. Corvo returned to his work in Riordan, with Morgan's help refining the remaining under control undead of Riordan's armies into more powerful form to make up for their reduced numbers. Ruby meanwhile trained with Wonderland's card guard's, eventually obtaining the title of 'Ace of Diamonds' and the privileges that went with it. Finally two years later Morgan had been deemed fit rejoin society and so released from the custody of the Wonderland institute.

"Great, so what are we gonna do now?" Morgan had been out of school for about two years now, and Ruby had been out with her, while the likes of Weiss and the others got their full education Ruby kind of doubted that the one day a year Wonderland Education that she and Morgan had gotten would be able to stack up. "Are we going back to..." Morgan silenced that train of thought with a death glare. "Right... So back to Riordan then."

"Oh yeah I can hear everyone now 'our illustrious Mad Queen has triumphantly returned.'" That's ignoring the fact that they were two fully grown women who would be taking highschool classes, and that was a scenario Morgan would like to avoid.

"Well we're going to be facing that problem where ever we go, I mean everyone knows us." Ruby explained holding up the newspaper which announced that Morgan had finished her stay in Wonderland in the most undignified language possible, even in Wonderland.

"Then we'll just go where no one knows us." Morgan for the most part dropped out of sight after that, she dropped by the Wonderlandian institute on a few occasions installing something in one of the old offices.

Occasionally she would drop by and lend her own rampant expertise on matters of the mind and medicine but true to what she had said she would do, Morgan moved to somewhere no one knew who she was and for the most part stayed there.

* * *

"Until that Ace jerk crawled out of hell that is." Sparrow stated as he circled around the room arms crossed.

"I had been wondering where Mom got that Sapphire she gave to Kieran." Raven stated scratching her chin.

"Sapphire?" Blondie asked between her fervent note taking.

" **A crystalized soul, it helped treat the symptoms for a condition that he was suffering from.** " Ghoulia's synthesized voiced explained from her mirror pad.

"Ace's crystalized soul." Dexter realized putting two and two together.

"Most likely. It's believed that it is a fate worst than death, Mom probably wouldn't inflict it on someone that she didn't passionately hate." And based purely on what she's been told thus far, Raven guessed Morgan had passionate reason to hate Ace.

"Speaking of which between your nerds, our nerds and the nerds from Wonderland we should have these body things covered." Sparrow stated gesturing to the assembled group of monsters, men and mad people who had grouped up on the far end of the room. "Is there anything else we should know about?"

"From our end, the portal separating our two world's was originally opened by a group of individuals who were attempting to summon something from another world, we should probably track them, and whatever they drenched up, down before they hurt someone." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Out over the lake that was in the approximate middle of the magical woods a very confused bird was flying over the water, before that is a tentacle belonging to something that didn't belong in the water reached out, snatched the bird in a cloud of feathers and water, and promptly dragged it beneath the water.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Interesting maybe but not particularly nice. Sorry I didn't answer all your questions earlier. Thank you. Unconventional or unusual forms of a science, the need for a connection to form between the Realms that Morgan won't be able to abort.

Zwei Eis: As far as Apple is concerned figuring out what was trying to kill them was more important than avoiding getting killed.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note** : Not a Heck of a lot to say right now, Gonna hopefully watch some more new anime today. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 44: The Creature at the Bottom of the lake.

Cerise was Ramona's spitting image, with the exception that she was a bit shorter and lacked a streak of white in her hair. She dressed differently too, wearing a red hoodie in combination with a kilt. Right now what she was doing might be called fishing. Cerise had hooked a mass of boar on her Kusarigama and was now dragging it through the water in search of the creature within.

"Do you need me to do it?" Ramona asked glaring at her sister.

"Oh please, you haven't fished a day in your life!" Cerise snapped as she tossed the pig carcass back into the water as she resumed her fishing expedition.

"I wasn't thinking of fishing." Ramona had already prepared the familiar looking sticks of red explosive.

"Put those away this instant! I will not have you ruin my favorite fishing hole by having you blow it to hell!" Cerise snapped waving the weight of her weapon, which it should be noted was the size of a baseball, at her sister angrily.

"Well what you're doing isn't finding it." Ramona snapped back looming over her sister with a angry glare.

"Two years I wondered why you two were enrolled in different realms and twenty minuets of you two together and I finally figured it out!" Faybelle stated holding her face with her hand.

"Do you got a better idea Tinkerbell?" Cerise snapped glaring at the fairy in question.

"Maybe a change in bait is in order?" The familiar form of Kitty Cheshire appeared into existence one stripe at a time.

This particular group were the first to arrive here after the Wonderlander's received word about something in the water, but all that their fishing expedition uncovered was the thing's victims: monster bodies dressed in suits who had been parted of their heads, arms and several of their internal organs. According to Ramona they fit Raven's description of the men who attempted the summoning ritual that connected with Faybelle's and the others spell. But the question remained of what they had actually ended up summoning.

"You got any idea of what's down there Raven?" Raven's group, chiefly consisting of herself, Daring, Dexter, Blondie, Apple, Ghoulia, Tom, Sparrow and several public safety commission members arrived at the sight of the lake.

"Something form the seventh circle maybe?" Raven questioned prompting looks of confusion from most of the Ever After people. "Big huge river of blood, maze full of violent creatures, and forest composed of people who have killed themselves."

"Gross." Apple replied looking at the lake. "So it's hiding in the lake because it's the closest thing it has to it's home?"

"Maybe." Raven admitted to not having all of the answers, unlike some people she could think of she didn't have an omniscent voice chattering in her ear.

"Oh Flubbernuggits that's my cue!" Kitty stated slowly appearing one stripe at a time prompting everyone to look at her.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Faybelle asked looking suspicious. "The narrator saw a tentacle climb out of the lake earlier, if that narrows the list of things that this thing could be any." Kitty explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't remember anything from the seventh circle having tentacles." Raven stated sounding concerned.

"And I certainly don't remember mother dumping any giant squid or octopus into the lake either." Apple followed up looking greatly annoyed by this new development. "Could one of your classmates have crawled into the lake?"

"It's a possibility, we need someone who can search the lake without putting themselves at risk of whatever is hiding inside of it." Raven stated scratching her chin, before she suddenly came to an idea.

* * *

"You want me to fly over the lake blasting it with my sonar until I figure out what's hiding inside the water?" Laura asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Pretty much yes." Raven replied the look on her face that of someone who knew they were being unreasonable and was apologizing deeply for it.

"You do realize that the last time someone asked me to do this your dragon nearly roasted me right?" Laura asked glaring at Raven suspiciously.

"I know." Raven sighed as she rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. "Just do this please?"

"Huu. You're lucky we all love you yah know that right?" Laura spread her wings and jumped over the lake, her voice caused ripples in the water. Before Laura could get any information from her probing something snapped out of the water and grabbed her around her leg. "HIIIYYAAHH!" Before Laura could be dragged under the water a arrow pierced the tentacle forcing it to let her go. "NEED TO GO SORRY RAVEN YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN BYE!" Laura zoomed off through the air as far away as possible.

Of course Sparrow hadn't just fired a arrow at the tentacle, the arrow split into a grapple line and hooked the tentacle firmly, then using the cable that went with that grapple line Sparrow intended to fish the thing out.

"UGH! This thing is heavy I could use some help!" Both Ramona and Cerise transformed into their Gigan forms, while everyone else grabbed hold of the cable they collectively started to pull the thing to shore. Suddenly however a loud snap sent the group flying backwards, it was not the cable that snapped oh no, for immediately landing directly on top of the entire group was the severed tentacle that nearly drowned Laura.

"HIIIYAH!" A freaked Apple immediately pushed the tentacle off of her and backed away several feet.

"Ugh. Raven you smell that?" Ramona asked holding her nose.

"No but I see it." The tentacle was covered in the familiar scales of a Dragon, what it was not covered in though were the suction cups that typified the members of the cephalopod family. "Definitely not someone from the school!"

"RRREEEAAA!" The water was starting to bubble with the screeching of a monster that was in pain.

"Need to put a cork in that!" Raven slammed her fist into the shore, frost rapidly spread from her fist and through the water turning the top ten inches of the water into solid ice. "That should buy us some time." Raven breathed out as she looked at their only clue of the thing trying to kill them this week, the tentacle that just came off of the thing. Making use of a tarp the tentacle was packaged for delivery, not to the school it wasn't secure, rather Raven had Nevermore take the package into the tower.

* * *

Bane's expert butchering skills proved invaluable for the dissection, conducting the tissue tests may have seemed redundant on first glance, after all they knew where the flesh had come from that being Brogan, but they needed to know what those fools had done in the mean time. The conclusion?

"Unstable, Radioactive, illegal." Raven let out a sigh as she dropped her test results. "Well on the bright side if it dies off before it has the chance to kill anymore people then we should be good." Moving on. It would be inaccurate to say that the tentacle has no suction cups. It had one, lined with teeth like spikes, that connected to a long tube that ran the length of the tentacle. This wasn't just a appendage, this was this thing's mouth. "We should probably find Laura and make sure she's okay." Raven found acidic glands in the mouth of the tentacle, like saliva on steroids, and evidently other illegal substances, so it was wise that they make sure that Laura wasn't bit or exposed to this stuff. Fortunately whatever this thing was it didn't seem to be infected by Laura's blood, so good news is it wasn't part vampire now, bad news is they still don't have the slightest idea how to get rid of it. "At least if it did get infected we would have something we could use against it." Some how Raven imagined that Apple wouldn't approve of keeping the lake frozen over year round, it might impact the environment a little bit. "Right then, we work with what we know."

The flesh this thing was composed of was identical to Brogan the dragon, so they should share the same weaknesses. As Raven's mother always says, never bring up that which you can't put down. In the 'considerably unlikely' even that Morgan ever managed to breed a dragon that was deemed too dangerous to live she had a fail safe in place. Towards that end, after years of research and thousands in dollars Morgan had successfully reproduced one of the legendary Dragon slayer swords, Ascalon.

* * *

The Ice was shaking, it repeatedly thumped as if something was trying to punch it's way through the ice, cracks were starting to form in the top, if it wasn't for the Yeti who kept refreezing the ice then whatever is down there would have broken through by now.

"Whatever that thing is it's pretty stubborn." Dexter stated turning his attention to Blondie. "You can go back to the school if you like." Dexter stated looking at Blondie.

"As if!" Blondie snapped in a harrumph as she continued her note taking. "There is no way I'm going back there with the way the school is right now!"

"I hope this isn't about our other worldly guests is it?" Dexter had a... low opinion of those who judged others on the basis of race.

"The school smells of rotting flesh and unwashed fur. There are a huge number of beings there large enough to step on me, strong enough to rip me in half, and with a half dozen other unpleasantries that I have no idea about nor wish to learn. I'll take whatever's in the damned lake, at least there's only one thing there." Suddenly the ice started to glow from light below.

"Heads up, looks like it's doing something weird." Daring stated as he pulled out his sword and shield.

The Yeti made a attempt to thicken and reinforce the ice barrier. It was failing rather miserably. The lake suddenly exploded, the light shining through the ice served as it's epicenter producing a huge geyser of steam in the process.

"GGRRRaaaarrrRR!" Whatever it was half growled and half moaned as it emerged from the lake, it was still sore from the lost of a bit of itself.

* * *

Daring was looking down at his hand mirror admiring his reflection for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oi pretty boy!" Professor Hood snapped angrily tapping his foot. Loosing his patience the professor snatched the Mirror out of Daring's hand and pocketed it.

"Hey!" Daring snapped before Professor Hood grabbed him by the short hairs of his neck and pushed him along.

"Don't worry, where you're going is going to involve looking at yourself for quite some time." Professor Hood stated as he and Daring proceeded to Ever After High's legacy orchard.

"You still haven't explained what this is about." Daring was equal parts annoyed and irritated by his professor's actions.

"I am going to be rather blunt with you boy, you remind me quite a bit of someone I knew once." Professor Hood stated opening the orchard that was only open once every year.

"Doubtlessly one of your finest students." Daring stated without a shred of hesitation.

"He was someone who had a lot of the original Charming in him and you're right: he was a... talented student." Talented was one of the professor's highest compliments, a notch or two below 'decent' in fact. "However he was also lazy, arrogant and at times cruel. So before you develop his bad habits I am going to take some preemptive measures to correct you."

"Which I presume brings us here?" Daring asked as he looked at the orchard.

"Yes. Inside of this building is a book, one large enough to act as a doorway into the past, the past of your family to be precise." Saying that Professor Hood opened up the door. "Since you're the Princess's fiance you'll likely end up in the middle of the story of Snow White."

"Ah so I am to receive some spiritual guidance from the progenitor of my family line." Nodding his head in understanding Daring entered the book.

* * *

To Daring's surprised he bore witness to a amicable exchange between the Evil Queen and Prince Charming, he supposed that the tale of a mother disapproving of her daughter being wed to a older man was exaggerated a little out of proportion, or that the Evil Queen was a lot nicer on the outside than what she was on the inside, truth was he didn't really pay attention. Either way he felt like following his ancestor for now. To his surprise instead of entering the castle for a midnight dalliance with Snow White he instead saw Prince Charming sneak into a tomb that looked like it was quite lovingly preserved.

"Was this where the Good King was buried?" The story never did mention what the Queen and King's relationship was like after all, it could have been quite loving for all he knew.

Continuing on. Daring followed his ancestor down the winding staircase of the tomb until he eventual found the tomb's singular occupant, to his surprise not a king but a woman whose body had been preserved through the use of magic.

"Okay, this doesn't make a lot of sense." Daring held his chin in his hand as he thought about the situation.

"Hello my Pretty." Without prompt or ceremony Charming stripped off all of his clothes, spread the legs of the corpse, and... promptly shook his posterior back and forth ramming his front into the woman's body.

"What...!?" Daring was shocked. "No. No no no no no no no no!" Shock gave way to denial. "Hey lemme out of here!" Denial gave way to Fear as Daring turned around and beat on the door of the tomb. "Lemme out of here! It wasn't like this the last time!" Fear did not give way to the realization that he had been here before, watching this exact scene of horror before, the differences being that someone had eventually dragged him out of the book and back into the real world.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: If it helps any, it didn't suffer. I think that in a world of magical creatures they would naturally gather where normal creatures gather, so in other words yes, but I think it's a necessary one.

Zwei Eis: Who knows, maybe she'll be seeing her soon enough.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's note** : Not much to say right now, Read. Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 45: The Queen of Ever After

Blondie was alone in the woods, surrounded on all sides by a dense fog as something made the effort to circle around her. As Blondie backed away from whatever it was she bumped into it as something incredibly hairy loomed up above her.

"HHHIIIYYYAAAHHH!"

* * *

Live on stage, surrounded by hundreds upon thousands of people, instrument in hand, and Sparrow could not for the life of himself remember what his lines were.

"Ahhh..." Just as he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown something rather strange happened: his grandfather Professor Hawk Hood, butt naked, riding through the crowd on a unicorn, waving a rainbow colored flag above his head, and no one else seemed to realize this. "Oh this dream again." Wordlessly Sparrow grabbed hold of his cheek in a pinch, and noted that he couldn't feel pain right now. "Yep, definitely a dream, but this is going to need something that hurts a lot more." Thus Sparrow put his pinky into his mouth, and pushed hard enough to break it.

* * *

"YEEOOOUUUCH!" Letting out that scream Sparrow closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. "Oh so you like messing with people's heads do you!?" Sparrow snapped drawing the bow and aiming it at the sky above the lake. "Well let's see how you like arrows!" Sparrow fired the arrow high into the air, once above the lake it let out a burst of light as hundreds of smaller arrows fell out of the air directly over and into the lake.

"IIIAAAAYYY!" An inhuman screech was let out as whatever it was fled into the forest.

"LEMME OUT!"

"HHHIIIYYYAAAHHH!"

"WHO WHAT WHERE!?"

"RAVEN!"

The various students snapped back into reality once the creature had left, each of them shaking and panting in their own unique ways after that horrific experience.

"What happened?" Daring asked as he looked around and saw a distinct lack of corpse raping going on.

"We can add mind screw to our list of things about this thing." Sparrow stated as he reset his finger and made a splint out of a broken arrow and some string he pulled off of a cedar tree.

"And laser blasts." Dexter commented looking at the hole this thing punched through the lake.

"And flying." Cerise saw several drag marks on the ground from when the tentacles that this thing had were made to drag through the ground from something floating above.

"Are there anymore observations we'd like to add or can we get on with it?" Ramona asked sorely ticked off about the whole thing.

"Apple?" Blondie saw that Apple was still in shock and quickly rushed over to her. "She's not waking up what do we do?"

Wordlessly, Sparrow walked pass and used his good hand to smack Apple across her face.

"UGHuhgu!" Apple shivered as she snapped back to reality. "Now that was the kind of thing I was expecting after watching those movies."

"Anyone got any ideas to actually put that thing down?" Sparrow asked nursing his finger. "Because I have a limited number of fingers and only the one arrow rain."

"In my experience creatures that demand visual contact like that tend to work through it's eyes." Ramona commented rubbing her neck. "So we spread out and surround it, and at least one of us can hit the damn thing." Dexter commented as he worked his shoulder.

"My standards are set a bit higher than 'hit it.'" Ramona stated sitting down leg crossed. "Blondie you take the other blonde and go back to the school, it isn't safe out here and we need to call in the heavy artillery on this thing."

"The school doesn't have artillery Ramona." Apple corrected as if the statement was obvious before she took out her phone and dialed the first number on her speed dial. "Mom. There's a little bit of a problem right now."

* * *

Weiss White was standing on the wall of the castle Mirror phone in her hand, and the lake that was so much and evaporated water now in her sight.

"I know. I saw the lake explode all the way from over here. Though I didn't know about your involvement." Weiss stated as her daughter informed her of what was happening. "Alright, it will be dealt with." Saying that Weiss closed her phone up and went to work. "Joy!"

Arrow wasn't anywhere in sight, likely dumped on the other side of the event horizon when everything went down. So Weiss did her part to lead her forces in defending her lands, with the aid of seven dwarf butlers she was dressed in Battle Mage armor, designed specifically to amplify the flow of magic in her body and by extension her knack that controls animals as well, which she took in combination with a bottle of Riordan Apple wine which would serve as a fuel tank in the absence of natural magic generation finally she picked up what suspiciously looked like a set of bagpipes mounted on the business end of a large horn, another amplifier, as many advantages that money could buy rolled into one person.

Course the butlers dressed themselves in armor as well, ranging from medium to heavy with a variety of weapons between them, charge blades, rifles and other fusions of dwarf engineering and human magic.

"Are you all ready?" Weiss asked looking down at the little people dressed in armor.

"We don't have half a dozen butlers to help us into our armor." A angry looking little man with a charge blade slung on his back stated as he rolled his shoulder.

"What my meat head of a brother is saying is, yes we're ready." Joy, the one with a double ended spear ax combo, stated looking at her queen.

"Alright then." Weiss pressed her lips to the mouth piece of her weapon and blew, the sound of the horn reverberated through the forest, and every creature within heard it.

* * *

Nevermore shot up straight at attention like a soldier who was being scolded by her drill sergeant.

"Nevermore? What's wrong?" Raven hasn't seen Nevermore react like that since the time she chewed through one of her mother's belts.

"Your dragon's giving the forest the stink eye." Darling Charming stated carrying the Ascalon replica on her back. "Can she smell this tentacle thing you're looking for?"

Of course Raven wasn't going to use the sword herself, without the proper training to use a weapon like a sword it would be more effective to pick up a blunt instrument and bludgeon her opponent, or you know shoot a fire ball it her being a witch and all. The point being that Raven didn't know anyone from Monster high who could use a sword and why would they? Most everyone there had their weapons built in, the only reason why Ramona used anything resembling a weapon was because if she relied on her claws and teeth the end result would be unfailingly fatal. But back to the main point, Raven asked everyone at the school if anyone knew how to swing a sword around and to her surprise got a flurry of hands in response, when she explained that she was tracking an unknown and extremely dangerous creature in the woods most of the hands went down.

"Only if everyone else can smell it too." Many of Raven's Demi-human classmates had reacted the same way, as if something was yanking on the primal part of their brains. "So you know the plan right?" Raven asked cocking a brow at Darling.

"You and the gecko fly over this thing, I jump off, my hair goes everywhere time stops I land on top of this thing and run this sword through it's head. Then we go back to the dorms, order a pizza and call it a night." Nevermore growled as if protesting something as Darling climbed aboard. "Oh shove it you I'm not that heavy!"

"Actually I think she'd prefer chicken." Raven snickered at that as the two of them took off into the air. Once in the air though, Raven saw something made her doubt her eyes. "What, the, heck?"

A chariot was being drawn by a creature Raven recognized as a Kirin, a very fast species of wingless dragon known for it's resemblance to a unicorn and the fact that it normally had lightning coming out of it's hooves. Riding on top of it though was a middle aged woman with silver/black hair and followed closely behind by a group of heavily armed dwarfs in the chariot.

* * *

The thing was wounded, and it was hard to get a good look at it because of the danger it's abilities represented, still every problem has a solution as they say: case in point. Figuring that what ever it was it had to look in one direction Weiss circle around it and deposited her forces in a perimeter before taking the high ground. Even though the Kirin is wingless it still has the power of flight, floating above the forest on lightning clouds and looking down on Weiss's enemy.

"Good day to you, whatever you are." With that Weiss blew the Horn and started the battle.

The creature was best summarized by the phrase 'floating octopus' least that was the opinion of Joyful who had sneaked up behind it, floating octopus with nearly a dozen antenna on top of it's head. When she and her brother's and sisters went out hunting the first strike was up to her. Thus Joyful leapt into action, pole vaulting with the spear end and landing on it's back ax first and grabbing hold of it by it's antenna. Naturally the creature lashed with it's tentacles.

"Now Smarty!" The rifle wielding dwarf fired the bolt, it's barrel charged with lightning and expelling the projectile within with dramatically increased force, letting out a sonic boom as it left the rifle and slammed into the side of the creature with enough force to briefly deform it, knock Joyful off, and slam it into a nearby Iron Bark tree.

"Did he get it?" Angry asked standing up from his crouch. "Looks like we got dressed up for nothing." The creature opened it's blood eye, which it should be noted took up almost the entirety of it's head, and it started to glow with bright white energy. "Move!" Angry threw up his shield and tanked the blast of energy at point blank range causing him to be sent cartwheeling through the air and crash into a tree several feet away. "Alright." Angry got back to his feet and cracked his neck. "Now I'm pissed." With the shield fully charged angry slotted his sword into it and fulfilled it's transformation into a huge battle ax. "Take her away Smarty!" The rifle wielding dwarf fired two more bolts from his weapon, pinning the creature by it's tentacles to the tree. "Bro I can use a boost."

"You got it Angry!" Dummy nodded his head to his brother and raised his own shield high above his head.

Angry jumped up, landed on a shield, before both he and his brother jumped high into the air. Angry soared through the air Ax in striking position when something strange happened: the creature detached it's tentacles and turned around to face Angry.

"Damn it!" The creature's features morphed into the familiar form of a teenage witch, eyes blood red with murder and glaring sheer rage in his direction.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little girl?" The illusion of one Morgan Konigan raised a ball of compressed dark magic up next to her head.

"Damnit!" Angry slammed his ax down in a swing producing a significant mass of force as he carved a trench through the area.

Obviously his attack missed the creature, who retaliated with another tentacle attack smacking the angry little dwarf aside.

"Leave him alone!" Dummy moved to avenge his brother with righteous fury. Dummy stabbed the tip of his gutentag into the offending tentacle in question and pulled the trigger, the piston attached to that spike firing forward to go all the way through before the creature detached it's final tentacle. Dummy discarded the tentacle as he wound up his weapon to strike again. Naturally the creature prepared it's illusions for a second time, but was stopped as a smoke grenade went off under it releasing spicy smoke into it's eye.

"SIIII!" The creature shrieked in pain from the tear gas before being bludgeoned by Dummy and smacked into the ground before bouncing up again like a huge ball. Naturally the creature chose to flee at this point in time, what choice did it have against a well put together team like this that keeps attacking it from all sides?

"UUGH. Get the net out!" However the grenade launcher Dwarf had other plans.

He fired a net from his weapon over the floating eye ball and together with his associates nailed the net with the creature it had captured to the ground. Their target had been trapped like a rat to be dissected. In her own way Weiss can be thought of as a collector, granted this was not a mere hobby but part of Weiss's comprehensive effort to increase the fighting power of her country, each new creature represented a new method of attack or defense. This one was unique among the wild life she encountered, between that beam attack and it's predisposition to nightmares it can bring low opponents many times stronger than it, once they nursed it back to health and domesticated it that is.

"What's it doing now?" Weiss was quite observant, and she saw the creature moving it's antenna around, eventually another eye was revealed inside of the antenna, and another in the antenna beside of it. The two eyes looked at each other, flashed light briefly, before finally the big fleshy eye ball was suddenly turned to stone.

"Say what?" Confused, the dwarfs watched as the petrified eye ball suddenly cracked like an egg. The stone shell flung off of the eye in a shot gun spread pelting some of the dwarfs in their face. "RETREAT!" Weiss gave the order and her Dwarfs saw no reason to disobey.

Newly invigorated the eye ball rose into the air ripping the stakes out of the ground before it fled. Even if every cell in it's body was re-invigorated it had still lost it's tentacles, similarly even if they were mostly in one piece the dwarfs realized that they were only scratching the surface of this thing's abilities so long distance observation was still a must.

"UUGH. It got away now what do we do?" The coughing dwarf asked looking at his employer questioningly.

"Do not be alarmed, I do not only have Dwarfs to defend my lands." Weiss stated as she reconnect the Kirin to the Chariot.

* * *

The eye ball was making it's way back to the lake, it needed water to help facilitate the regrowth of it's tentacles, at the same time it scanned it's surroundings in search of food to facilitate it's recovery.

"RRRAAAOOORRR!" It got it's wish. Charging out of the forest, snapping trees like twigs along it's way was a huge Fiend, it's leathery hide scarred from constant and violent conflict both with other animals and with humans who attempted to hunt it, and failed the blood stains on it's antlers evidence of it's successes.

"HIIIIIII!" High above the floating eyeball saw the shiny figure of a huge Stymphalian, a vicious creature with bronze feathers and dung that could eat through a steel roof that was now looking down at the floating eye.

"Grrrrrrr!" Below on the ground a few lion sized dragons made their presence known, Dracorex's, bred for battle from the heavily built and poisonous Manticore and the fast and agile Drake made for a violent hit and run specialist.

"Huug." Contrary to the violent creatures who hid their presence as they sneaked up on the floating eye the fourth and final creature sprung up quite some distance away, a giant butt faced louse connected to a huge mass of tentacles, a Zeugi, a hideous mutant born of reckless dwarfen alchemists and in this particular case gifted with huge magical potential, potential it put to use by trapping the Eyeball in a huge barrier with the various creatures that had ganged up to confront it.

Immediately the eye went with it's default, fear, plunging each of these creatures into a state that can be best summarized as their own personal worst nightmare. Big mistake. Chucked into the simulated fight for their lives the animals each went on the offensive: the Fiend charged forward intent on skewering the eye with it's antlers but the eye had already floated up to a higher position. Not that that stopped the Dracorex's, they used the charging Fiend as a spring board to reach the floating eye and sunk their claws deep.

"HHHIIIYYYAAAHHH!" For the first time since being brought in this world, something had succeeded in penetrating the eye's draconic flesh. But of course for that was the exact scenario that the Dracorex's had been brought here for, after feasting up the venomous remains of Dragon corpse tainted by the Dragon Slayer their claws now dripped with a poison that could bring low the strongest of dragons and dissolve their hard scales.

"RRRAAARRR!" Thus the eye began rapidly spinning around in place, trying to throw the three poison spitters off of it's person like a centrifuge.

The Fiend briefly made a attempt to keep track of the Eye and it's passengers before he unceremoniously bonked it on the eye stalks with it's fists sending it plummeting into the ground. Normally he'd like to just eat the damned thing but they were told to bring it back to their mistress alive, so once the three Dracorex's were off of it the Fiend picked up the eye ball and started carrying it back to Arwinter like a gorilla that had found a toy it wanted to bring back to it's nest. The Eye protested obviously, firing off it's energy beam dealing great damage to the environment though sadly not to it's captors, unlike it's tentacles it's eyes where the fiend was holding the poor thing didn't detach. Weiss was prepared for this creature's dirty tricks this time having prepared a huge canister composed of Blastforged steel and lined with a layer of magic proofed metal, no eye beam would be busting it out this time.

"Once our guest is healthy we can figure out how to domesticate him." Weiss stated as her little dwarfen minions loaded the canister onto the back of the chariot. Weiss held no illusions that once Morgan finished with her little vacation and she decided to go back to being omniscent that she would be coming straight here, godmother help their souls when she does.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: If you say so, I never watched it. Happy Halloween! Think about it realistically: at least a third of the school consists of Demi-humans, most of which are typically covered in hair during a period in the year that can still be considered warm, so unwashed fur Check, most of the students are physically strong enough that they can easily maim most humans, even accidentally kill them so check, undead typically have the smell of rotting flesh about them so again check.

Zwei Eis: Fair enough. I agree.


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note** : One review, Disappointing. But moving on. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46: The Watcher

Raven was currently in Arwinter, the castle belonging to Apple's family. As the closest thing they had to a expert on the creature that had appeared when the otherworldly summoning occurred she was trying to contribute her knowledge of what the thing actually is.

"I don't know what you guys are expecting me to tell you." Raven stated as she dropped a stack of books on the ground in front of her. "I know about as much about this thing as any of us."

"You know what it's made out of, lets start there." Joy stated, having dressed down to her gambison and standing next to he metal canister where the floating eyeball had been imprisoned.

"The flesh used in the shells, like the one this fellow is inhabiting, is made out of a combination of draconic, demonic flesh. Aside from that he also has been infused with a host of illegal steroids, drugs and radiation leading to cancer, mutations and bone marrow poisoning." Raven explained dumping her limited supply of knowledge about this thing on top of the Dwarfs heads.

"And why would someone do all of that?" Darling asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Cut corners, black market, general shoddy workmanship." Raven stated listing off any number of reasons. "They likely wanted to mass produce these things, and weren't too concerned with their longevity."

"Given the fact that it killed them that might've even been a feature." Angry stated tapping his sword on his shoulder.

"UOGH. Speaking of, don't it sound quiet in there all of a sudden?" Coughing asked looking at the Canister. Looking at each other suspiciously the three dwarfs all aimed their weapons at the canister, leaving Raven as the odd one out to open it.

"Of course it's gonna be me." Raven opened the canister up before quickly knocking it over, the eyeball slid over to the dwarfs feet un-moving.

"Is it dead?" Angry asked poking the eye with his blade.

"Hang on I'll check for a pulse." Suddenly Darling slammed the sword down hard enough to chop the eye ball in half, mushed organs mixed with tumors and blood spilling out. "Yeah I think it's dead."

"Well that's a shame. I was hoping for at least a dissection." Raven commented as she bent down to examine the soup. "Hmm. The little eyes still look intact though, I might be able to study those."

"At least it's one less thing we have to worry about." Behind Angry was a window, through that window the well connecting Ever After directly to Wonderland, and from that well a massive geyser of dark energy was shot into the sky like a oil well. "And the counts back up."

It was hard to see the person who had climbed out of the well, chiefly because of the sheer volume of dark magic that was radiating from every pore of her body. Significantly easier was the one who followed her out of the well.

"Remind me never to go swimming with you again." Ruby stated as she made a effort to smack something out of her ears.

"Ruby. I have more _pressing_ matters to deal with right now!" Morgan stated her voice oozing impatience.

"Yeah..." Ruby took one look at the mis-matched sky, the randomly placed buildings, and two tone shades of grass on the ground. "I could tell." Finally Morgan was back in the fold.

"You Quiet! I know I'm late." Clearly Morgan was in no mood for witty banter at the moment. "Would you like me to cut you off again?" Please do, another preventable catastrophe could spring up that might need someone to ignore. "Miserable mouthy little..." Morgan continued to spit out a stream of inappropriate words as she got to work.

Raven was right that the spatial warping properties of a Obscuris could easily set the world right. Aiming at a patch of ground Morgan knew came from her home it was hit with a pulse of dark magic and returned to where it belonged, being replaced with the verdant green of Ever After.

"One down a hundred left to go." Ruby stated as she stretched out her back. "Do you need my help here? Otherwise I'm going to go make sure we don't leave any one behind here." Yes, sending the chunks of land back to the appropriate realms was a high priority. However higher than that was the matter of the creature in the lake.

"The eye-ball? I thought it just died." Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Eye ball?" Ruby asked looking mildly concerned.

While it was true that the first creature that Weiss's forces captured had already died now there was two more of them, and not even the narrator knew where they came from.

"Lovely. Ruby we're making a detour." Morgan snapped as she walked over to the front door of the castle.

"To see Weiss? Bloody hell it is the apocalypse." Ruby followed Morgan to the main gate. "Are we at least going to knock first?" Winding up her fist for a punch Morgan put her arm clean through the gate with enough force that it shattered into splinters. "Ask a stupid question." Unamused Ruby followed Morgan through the gate.

Raven and the others weren't far away, a piece of the gate even landed at the young witches feet as Morgan walked forward.

"Mom?" Immediately the three Dwarfs aimed their weapons at Morgan, whom with a wave of her hand slammed all three of them into the nearby wall and each other.

"Welp... that was a bad idea." Ruby lamp shaded shaking her head.

Morgan immediately knelt down and hugged Raven, even if she only just stopped blocking out the narrator this entire mess still left her severely concerned for her daughter's safety.

"It's alright Mom." Raven patted Morgan's back and reluctantly the elder witch parted from the younger.

"Right. To business then." Saying that Morgan turned to look at the eyeball.

"We still don't know what this thing is." Raven stated scratching her head. "I was hoping you would know."

"Let's ask it then." Waving her hand the mush that was the thing's organs flowed back into it's body, the two halves crudely reassembled themselves, and the whole thing floated back up into the air. Necromancy as a interrogation method, however effective, was never something Raven learned for certain moral reasons, but even Raven had no objections to waking up something that was already dead.

"What are you?" Morgan could feel foreign thoughts penetrate her mind, considering her ironclad mental defenses that's something rather impressive, but it seemed to be the only way this thing knew how to communicate. "Its called a Watcher."

"A Watcher? Not very imaginative is it?" Darling commented sword ready to slice the thing into two dozen more pieces.

"It's what the people who created it calls it." Morgan clarified arms crossed.

"Who created it?" Raven asked, even as she was busy providing medical attention to the dwarfs.

"Answer the question." Morgan commanded prompting another mental stab from the Watcher. Purple humanoid figures, heads looked like octopuses complete with tentacles. "The Lithilids. Did they send you here?" Instead of another mental attack the Watcher turned itself side to side, shaking it's 'head' in the negative.

"So it got here by accident?" Darling asked looking suspicious.

"Looks that way. What about the other two? Where did they come from?" Another mental attack accompanied a vision.

A dream like sequence featuring a spectacular underwater world, the Watcher was swimming through the water being chased by exotic aquatic creatures lacking a proper description. When it woke up in was in the lake, and the creature that it was in the dream was before it.

"It reproduces using dreams?" The second watcher turned violent, blasting it's 'mother' with a energy beam from it's single large eye, but before it could retaliate it was hooked by a metal chain and pulled towards the surface. "... or nightmares. And the second?"

Another dream sequence, a large black void with the Watcher in the center and in front of it was a mirror. But the reflection in the mirror turned to a scene of horror as flesh rotted away to reveal a single eyed skull and eyes were replaced by red masses of light.

"I'm sorry but am I the only one who heard you say that there's two more of these things?" Darling asked looking mighty concerned.

"Yes. One's still in the lake, and the other should be in the woods. Both wildly different from this one. When it dreams it imagines itself as a creature appropriate for it's environment and the new born reflects that." Morgan explained as she got a more detailed explanation from the Watcher. "So the one in the lake is like a fish?" Darling commented recognizing the irony of the octopus creature turning into a actual octopus. "What about the second."

"Some kind of undead." Morgan stated indicating the zombie watcher. "It knew it was dying."

"A undead being born dead?" Raven asked and Morgan nodded her head, apparently they had the same idea. "Ah crud."

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Angry asked he tested the welded bones in his shoulder.

"It's a Reaper, a powerful undead created from individuals who are 'born dead.'" Raven explained the look on her face that of someone who was dreading this new information very much.

"Spit it out you we don't have all day." Darling stated tapping her foot. "A powerful necromancer, and also if it wants someone dead all it has to do is think about it too hard." Raven explained verbally ripping off the bandage.

"Any weaknesses?" Joy followed up.

"Just the usual for undead, fire and healing magic." Raven explained as she checked the last dwarf for broken bones.

"Right... I'll go get the one in the lake. Any chance any one knows where Sparrow is?" Ruby liked fishing don't get her wrong, but this was a emergency, and it's far more effective to toss an explosive into the water than to fish it out of the water for a fight. Or in this case make use of someone who had a knack for explosions.

"He's... hanging around the tower on the other side right now." Raven explained making a point of not telling her mother what Sparrow and company had been up to.

"I already know." Luckily Morgan had other more pressing concerns right now than a group of high school students breaking into her tower. "Go fetch your nephew, I will formulate a plan with the others on how to deal with bone head." That instant death attack would definitely be problematic, even if they send people who are immune like the undead it would take someone of considerable power to subdue a Reaper, especially a pile of unknown factors like a Watcher. "That reminds me, explain all of your abilities to me in detail, any weaknesses that your species has across the board as well."

The Zombie watcher turned up and down like it was nodding. The first vision that Morgan received was of singular individual, frightened, the scenery turned white and in his place was a pile of ashes.

"An energy beam attack comes out of the big eye, but it leaves you blind while you're using it." Then for the first eye from it's left, a animal turned into stone and smashed, then when it went to eat it it sprayed some kind of solvent all over the pieces that turned the stone back into flesh. "Petrification, like a Gorgon you have to make eye contact and you use nital to de-petrify yourself as well."

"That sounds like what it used to fix itself up in the woods." Angry commented arms crossed.

"Moving on." For the third eye, a group of people minding their own business, before being sent into a state of mind numbing terror as soon as they turned it's way. "Fear, but they have to look at you for that to happen." Four the fourth eye it, a group of hostile warriors who suddenly dropped all of their weapons and went off into lala land. "Charm, but like with fear they have to look at you to do it."

"I don't remember it being able to do that." Joy stated looking quite suspicious.

"Maybe." Raven grabbed one of the eye stalks on top of the Watcher and did a quick assessment of it. "This eye here is riddled with tumor's, I doubt that it could see out of it let alone use magic with it."

"If most of them are like that then it explains it's limited arsenal." Morgan stated as she scratched her chin, however she saw the Watcher shaking it's body in the negative. "What's wrong? Can you use those abilities or can't you?" Another image this time showing it's fight with the dwarfs, and the frustration it felt that it could only use a limited number of it's abilities. Then it showed the situation from the current perspective, of how confused it was that it was even having this conversation to begin with: because it never heard of anything called 'magic' before. "Not magic? This doesn't appear to be a Martial Art either." Morgan actually gave a satisfied smile at that realization.

"Oi oi what's with that satisfied smirk on your face?" Angry stated to his immediate regret, as Morgan turned a angered look on him.

"Can't you miserable hairy bastards let me enjoy the thought of not knowing something for five minuets?" The witch asked grabbing hold of Angry by his skull and delivering a death glare at point blank range.

"Sorry, continue as you were." Angry replied in a tone that made it seem that his name didn't suit him at all.

"Frig it. The moments passed." Morgan stated letting out a sigh and dropping the dwarf on the floor.

"Is this really something so strange?" Darling asked looking suspicious.

"I have a omniscient voice in my head, what do you think?" Morgan asked glaring suspiciously.

"Either way the moment's over now. What's the rest of them?" For the fifth eye Morgan was treated to the sight of trees being ripped out of the ground and tossed away. "Telekinesis, or the ability to move things with your mind. That's probably how you float in the air like that as well." The eye moved in the negative.

"Well if it's an eye shouldn't it have to look at things to make it work?" Darling asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Makes sense how are you floating?" The sixth eye produced lightning, electrified water, split it into oxygen and hydrogen, sucked up the lighter than air hydrogen and inflated itself like a balloon. "So you're like a big helium balloon eh?" Moving on, the seventh eye produced a image of the Watcher itself, like a out of body experience. "Astral Projection, you hairy buggers wouldn't have been able to sneak up like you did." Of course there was also telepathy being used through it's eighth eye. "Self explanatory at this point." For the ninth eye, the image of a projectile bouncing off of a invisible barrier. "Barriers." For the tenth eye, an object being made to spontaneously combust. "Fire." And finally something being made to freeze over. "And the last is ice."

"This is going to take some effort to remember." Darling commented as she went off to find a pen.

"On the bright side if we can take out those annoying eyes then these things become easier to deal with." Angry commented smiling creepily. Speaking of which...

"Alright you spit it out."

* * *

Inside of the magical forest, there had been numerous creatures who had died off over the years: illegal poaching, predation, natural causes, all of them powerful magical creatures who lived different lives and died different deaths. And the Reaper Watcher was taking full advantage as he dragged their corpses to the surface and played with them like a artist shaping clay.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

rmarcano321: I thought so. Dracorex's are hybrid's bred by Morgan: 'Dra' comes from the word Drake, wingless fast agile dragons specked for speed and are treated like horses 'core' comes from Manticore heavily armored and extremely poisonous, 'x' is a roman numeral meaning ten, referring to how many times Morgan tried this before she got a satisfying result. The end result's faster than a Manticore but stronger and more durable than a Drake and thus has more balanced stats as a cargo hauler.


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note** : Apologies for the delay, a random storm decided to shut down the internet in my area for the weekend and as such the publishing of this weeks chapters hit a few roadblocks that have only now been resolved. With this in mind I have published this chapter as soon as I possibly could and with that in mind please, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 47: The Eyes of the Beholder

Several barrels of Alchemy Alcohol had been prepared and currently Sparrow was imbuing them with his knack for explosives. Course Sparrow did not have the brute magical power of a witch that he could work with insert Raven. Currently Raven was running her power through Sparrow was acting as a channel into the barrels of magic absorbing liquid giving them rather... loud properties.

"Welp that should do it." The barrels of highly volatile liquid had been weighed down using weights from the gym, and now Sparrow made the decision to kick them over into the lake with a cord leading to a plunger next to him. "With any luck the blatant territorial hostility of these things will work in our advantage."

The many eyed creature at the bottom of the lake woke up to the sight of another multi-eyed creature similar to itself. Similar, but not the same. Already the first of the two eyeball creatures largest eye was glowing with the light of it's offensive power while the water swirled around the second, neither of them saw the first explosion coming as it ripped through the lake, carrying with it shrapnel from tungsten weights.

"Think that did it?" Sparrow asked and in response screeching was echoed out of the lake, filled with rage and pain.

"I'm gonna go with no." Darling stated as she put on Sunglasses along with Raven and Sparrow.

The Sunglasses had been specially prepared by Morgan, she theorized that the eyeballs powers operated on sight, therefore if they cannot see the eyes hold no power over them, thus the sunglasses had a special charm placed on them that would reduce the watcher to a fuzzy blotches as soon as it enter their line of sight.

"YOU DARE!" The lake started to change shape as their target rose out of it in a geyser.

"Well that's strange. Remind me the last one couldn't talk right?" Sparrow asked looking mighty suspicious all of a sudden.

"No. It had to resort to dumping it's information into my mom's mind telepathically." Raven stated having reached the same conclusion as Sparrow. Originally they had planned on just killing this thing, but if it was smart enough to talk it warranted further investigation.

"YOU WILL PAY! YOU WILL PAY!" The tower of water drained away revealing the form of the eyeball. It was different then the one they were familiar with, in place of tentacles they could make out a proper mouth filled with rows of sharp pointed teeth, it's main eye had turned blood shot with a navy blue iris in the center, finally there was no sign of the little wings from the other watcher but that probably had more to do with the dragon flesh than anything.

"A lot different then the other one." Darling noted her sword in hand as she prepared to go on the offensive.

"Oi you Watcher!" Sparrow fired off a arrow at the largest of the creatures eyes only for it to be shot out of the air by the floating eye.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THE NAME OF THOSE ABOMINATIONS IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!" The Eye Ball's top eyes glowed as it readied a multitude of effects that it can dump on the heads of the three students.

"That's my cue." The eyes weren't the only ones who had powers.

With a fling of her hair Darling used her power over time to skip through the water and jump up behind the mass of eyes and swung her sword lopping off the thing's eyes from the top of it.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

The water started to swirl below it producing a mass of watery tentacles that rose up and tried to strike at Darling who was holding onto the eyeball's back. Darling used the eye as a foot hold to jump high into the air, at the same time a harpoon skewered into the thing from behind and the cable connected to it went tight as it and it's penetrated prey were reeled into the woods.

"Hello there." Ruby had a rifle in hand aimed directly at her prey, already the end of the enchanted barrel was sparking with raw power, the floating eye responded by firing off the energy beam from it's main eye directly where it saw Ruby. The energy beam passed by the illusionary Ruby and before the eye could question what was happening it suddenly exploded, having received a point blank shot from a rail gun in it's back. "Glad that's over with."

First Ruby retrieved the metal ball Morgan had attached the illusion magic to and pocketed it, next she went back to the lake to see if there was another of these things that needed putting down.

* * *

Darling landed in the lake after she jumped off of the eye, and she had no intention of swimming out to shore, she needed to confirm two things first: that no other Watcher's were in the lake, and if they were that they had not survived Sparrow's bombing. Thus Darling whipped out a telescopic spear after she dropped the sword and swam down to the bottom, where she saw a boulder at the bottom of the lake, then like a ripened egg the boulder cracked open and reveal a vicious eye glaring back at Darling. The water grabbed hold of Darling like a giant's had come to snatch her, and it was not intent on letting her go, it's goal being to drown the young warrior in the lake. Adding onto that goal one of it's eyes glowed as it trapped her in a nightmare, Darling found herself trapped in a massive ball gown, the sweat poring out of her forehead from the insulation of the fabric and her mid-section crushed by corset wound far too tightly, every bit as suffocating as the water that came alive and was trying to kill her.

* * *

"Time's up." Sparrow stated looking down at a pocket watch on his person. "Let them know."

Raven nodded her head in response as she texted on her watery interface. Darling informed the others that if she wasn't back on the surface within a certain period of time then it either meant that she was dead or was dying and needed to be rescued from another Watcher. Towards this end Raven had a strike team assembled from her classmates specifically for the purpose of putting this thing down if it came to it.

"Looks like it's time for the fun to begin." Cleo folded her hands together and let out a loud crack as she stretched them to their limit, suddenly the clouds gathered and a hurricane slammed into the lake at Cleo's command. The air bore through the water and pushed the liquid aside as it formed a circular arena made of water around Darling and the eye.

"GUCOU!" Darling coughed as she pushed herself to her feet keeping her eyes closed. "You Watchers are pretty tough for over inflated beach balls." Darling commented as she wiped the watery vomit from her mouth.

"I AM NOT A WATCHER CRETIN!" The Floating eye shouted angrily. Confused by that statement, Darling stifled a yelp of pain as a arrow lampooned her arm and promptly yanked her out of the lake with extreme prejudice and pulled her back to shore with Raven and Sparrow.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked as she broke off the arrow and treated Darling's wound.

"No. But I will be as soon as I pummel that creep!" Darling was not amused, not at all.

"I don't think that's happening." Raven stated as she sent texts to the people she had on the boarder of the lake.

Lagoona Blue was a Swamp Thing, a amphibious swamp dwelling species of Demi-human with spectacular control over water and it showed, the lake appeared to shrink as Lagoona compressed it down as much as she possibly could giving the Eye in the center a taste of Mariana trench levels of pressure. However Lagoona was not operating alone, Abi Snow was a Yeti, a white haired primate Demi-human who controlled ice and snow the same way that Lagoona controlled water, with it already so tightly bound together it was child's play for Abi to turn it all into ice, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be adding to the pressure. Abi compressed the liquid even further as she made it into ice, ice that turned blue as it reached it's densest possible state.

"Glad that's over with." Abi stated in a sweedish accent, by now that gas bag should be little more than a bloody dot in the mass of ice.

"Don't count on it!" Lagoona's country accent drew the Yeti's attention to a glowing mass that had formed in the center of the lake, before the iced over water promptly exploded, and a blood shot eye shot into the air.

"YOU FOOLISH CRETINS! ALL OF YOU ARE SO FAR BENEATH MY CONTEMPT YOU HAVE NOT EVEN A NAME! I SHALL MAKE YOU TASTE PAIN! I SHALL MAKE YOU KNOW DESPAIR! I WILL PLUCK THE LIFE FROM YOUR VEINS LIKE-" A loud bang echoed as the eye was transformed into a bloody smear that landed on the ice without pomp or ceremony.

"God I love it when they go into rants like that." Ruby stated looking down the sights of her weapon. "Alright everyone gather up!" Ruby fired a flare into the air, the signal for the students gathered one the edge of the lake to gather around. "Anyone hurt?"

"Just your nephew's arrow through my arm nothing major." Darling commented holding onto a bandaged arm.

"Did anyone else catch those thing's reactions when we called them Watchers?" Sparrow asked looking around the group suspiciously.

"The wing's I can understand, that's pretty common for the dragon newt bodies no matter what you put in them. But tentacles?" Raven recognized that the Watcher had somehow spawned a species that was different from itself, some kind of subspecies or perhaps it was the Watcher who was the sub species?

"There's two of these things dead now, three if we count the first one." Cleo stated as she checked to make sure the hurricane she spawned didn't damage her manicure.

* * *

"All that's left now is skull face." Morgan was personally dealing with this one, at the same time that she and Brogan were tracking the final of the Floating Eyes, not Watchers, through the woods. "Yes I recall. I'm going to have to torture that one we've got at the castle some more it would seem." Morgan explained as she kept her eyes out for anymore of the chunks of her homeland stuck where it did not belong and sent them back to where they ought to be. Brogan's predatory eyes scanned the forest back and forth repeatedly, searching for any sign of his prey, and his nostrils caught wind of rotting flesh on the wind.

"Found it." Wolves, Deer, Fiend, birds, their corpses looked like they had been ripped out of the ground and were now being puppeted about like so many dolls on fishing line.

"Hmm. Interesting." That Fiend looked like some lopped it's head off, so it should meet the requirements for becoming a dullahan, and wolves, even wild ones, typically have enough loyalty to their pack leader that they can become Grimm. Yet the most that Morgan could call these things were Zombies, not even very good zombies at that, even a naturally occurring one would have more intelligence then these blunt instruments. Still for something with so many eyes the Skull Watcher was spectacularly lacking in it's surveillance abilities, or maybe it was just ignoring Brogan to lure him into a trap. After all it seemed to have developed the hobby of collecting the corpses of powerful creatures and having them participate in it's puppet show. "Roast them." Brogan loosed his fire breath directly into the heart of that place and all of the corpses were reduced to cinders by the heat of his breath. "Have I got your attention yet bone head?" Morgan asked as she jumped off of Brogan's head.

"Oh a worthless worm has come to pay me a visit eh?" The Skull didn't even have a scratch on it, it's bone, or rather it's shell had the dull redness of lingering heat on it but not a heck of a lot else. "What do you want?"

"For now a chat." Morgan paid the briefest of glances to the piles of scorched bone and ash that was scattered around the clearing. "I expected you to be more upset about the loss of your meat puppets."

"Why would I feel any attachment to such hideous looking creatures when I have this magnificent form that I can admire?" The Floating skull asked his shadowy eye stalks scouting about the area. "If they weren't so potentially useful I would have exterminated them on the spot!"

"Is that the reason why the other two tried to kill each other?" Morgan questioned cocking a brow. "From what I can tell your kind's rate of reproduction is about one per day, but if you can't stand the sight of each other and attack as soon as you lay eyes then that would explain how you keep your numbers down."

"They are such hideous creatures I'm not surprised that they chose to try and kill each other." The Skull let out a chuckle at that statement.

"How would you know what they looked like?" The narrator didn't mention any of them hooking up before.

"Isn't it obvious? Next to me any creature would look hideous!" The floating one eyed skull stated as if it was obvious.

"Right. The one that spawned you said it was a Watcher but your compatriots seemed to take offense to the term." Morgan asked watching the creature's disgusted reaction.

"Of course they would. We do not watch, we _are_ watched!" The skull had a equally disgusted reaction to the term. " _I_ am a Beholder! Behold My _Magnificence_!"

"Well they do say that beauty is in the eye of the Beholder." So, the one she reanimated really was a subspecies, she'll have to figure out how that happened later. "In any case, I think it's about time that I finally dealt with you."

"Deal with me eh?" The Skull Beholder was hoping to convert Morgan into one of his followers, but that didn't look like it was going to be the case. "You are out of-" The Beholder was cut off instantly.

Brogan's suppression was swift and merciless. A pillar of ice was shot straight up from the ground and captured the Beholder in a block of Blue ice, it's eyes shriveled up from being frozen before the entire thing was smashed into powder.

"Well that's that." Saying that Morgan climbed onto Brogan's back to fly back to her tower.

* * *

"Sorry that we couldn't meet earlier. The school became hard to navigate all of a sudden." Giles Grim stated as he sat behind his desk.

"It is alright, I was looking forward to meeting with the principal of the school Morgan had went to for so many years." Headmistress Bloodgood stated as she put her head pillow on the desk between them.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that my brother is dead, I took over for him the year after Morgan left." Giles stated as Mrs. Trollsworth brought in some tea for the two of them to drink.

"I see." Mrs. Bloodgood stated as the troll offered her sugar. "No thank you, I will take the cream though." While Mrs. Bloodgood prepared her tea Giles continued with what he was saying.

"Right then, we have a rare opportunity to expand upon our people's respective cultures: does it not make sense to use it?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Your welcome. All of them, the magical forest is a wildlife reserve there specifically for the purpose of breeding animals to defend Ever After in the event of a emergency, therefore any hunting within the woods not sanctioned by the kingdom, basically any overly unpleasant animal that refuses to obey the commands of the royal family, is highly illegal and punishable by imprisonment.


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note** : So the weather doesn't appear to be conspiring against me this week, thus the chapter has been put up on schedule for once, still behind on my writing though hopefully the long weekend will nix that problem in the bun. That said Read, Review, Favorite and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48: A New Threat

Morgan had brought the remains of the Skull Beholder back to Arwinter together with the two Water Beholders that Ruby and the others had brought down, with intent on getting some answers. Apple and Raven had gone out to smooth things over between their respective schools leaving Morgan and her floating reanimated eyeballs alone with Ruby, Weiss and her dwarfs.

"You told me you guys are called Watchers." Morgan stated pointing accusingly towards the first of the four that she brought down. "But the rest of you guys call yourselves Beholders. What's the difference?"

The Watcher answered this time: another memory this time of it's 'birth.' Morgan was treated to a first person perspective a worm like parasite that was implanted into the body of a Beholder, and watched as it chewed it's way through the Beholder's grey matter, grow bigger, and make itself at home inside of it's now empty brain cavity. Parasitic tendrils connected the main mass of the worm to the inside of the body, connecting to the Beholder's severed optic nerves, circulatory system and brain stem hijacking it's body and restarting it's bodily functions, while at the same time released bacteria into the circulatory system that remade the biology of the Beholder. When it opened it's new eyes for the first time it had grown into a Watcher.

"The first one was a hybrid, of Beholder and the creatures who made it: the Lithilids." Morgan explained scratching her chin.

"Genesplicing? Like at a fertility clinic?" Ruby questioned cocking a suspicious brow.

"No not quite, it seems that Lithilids reproduce parasitically." Morgan stated scratching her chin.

"Parasitically?" Joyful, who was taking notes up until this point, asked a ominous tone in her voice.

"They attach their young onto a would be host's brain stem, which then eats the parts that they don't want and remakes the body in their image." Morgan stated already anticipating the next question.

"So has this one spat out any young? And if so where are they?" Angry asked indicating the zombie Watcher that was floating before them.

"Hang on." Morgan conveyed the dwarf's question to the Watcher. A huge brain in a pond of water, surrounding it were hundreds of tad pole like young feeding off of the energy the brain was producing. "They need water and some kind of energy... psionic?" Morgan stated though she seemed to have discovered something new again, the corner of her mouth turned upwards.

"Never heard of it." Ruby stated shrugging her shoulders. "But this one isn't a normal version of it's species. It's got the annoyingly resilient dragon flesh on it's side. We should make sure it didn't leave anymore surprises for us. A couple of Wonderlanders who are in good with the Narrator with protective wear should do it." The Wonderlanders were already on it, protective gear made out of Arachne silk was being prepared as they speak.

"There are certain individuals who are immune to the process as well." Morgan stated crossing her arms. "There seems to be... a weight and height limit, too little and it won't take, too much and it will fail spectacularly. Of course in both scenario's instead of a transformation the host body would just die: I don't know about you but that sounds like a better deal, specially when you consider the dwarfs are too small." Morgan stated prompting the others to nod their heads, the dwarfs only reluctantly. "Moving on. Psychic energy appears to operate on the same principals as magic and Martial arts." Morgan explained holding her chin in her hand. "Magic relies on outside energy produced by the masses to work, we draw it inside of ourselves through strong emotion and produce phenomena to our liking. Martial arts relies on the energy that we produce through eating and exercise, Ki, to produce phenomena on a smaller scale. Psychics like these fellows seems to use the energy produced by the mind to produce phenomena to their liking." Joy continued to write down what Morgan was saying, however what she said next surprised everyone. "There's one more thing. The people who made this thing knows where it went. They can't get here via the same channels it took but they can get here through... longer methods."

"How long and how?" Finally Weiss spoke, having entered a stage of the conversation that she could actually understand.

"Ships. The kind that flies and move faster then the speed of light." Morgan stated prompting narrowed eyes. "As for the second question, it doesn't know, since it didn't get here via the same roads they would take, it only knows that they will come out of the sky."

"Smarty, I want designs for some anti-aircraft guns ready by the end of the day: aim for as strong as possible." Weiss stated making her opinion on the matter clear.

"Right away Ma'am." Until they made sure there was no parasitic stowaways to deal with separating the two realms was a bad idea.

"Huu. I know." Morgan stated letting out a sigh. "If there's nothing else, I honestly cannot stand being in this room with you people." Saying that, Morgan left for the balcony of the castle.

"Should we go after her?" Joyful asked looking directly at her Queen.

"She will talk when she feels like talking." Weiss replied indifferent. "Either way I get the feeling she'll find out on her own."

* * *

Apple and Raven were currently relaxing together, after spending the day trying to settle everyone down. Faybelle and John had enough temps for all of the incoming people prepared, and more permanent bodies were being fabricated by the mad science students, thus Apple and Raven were taking a break in the school's auditorium before tensions started to rise again.

"This coffee tastes like hot chocolate what'd you guys do about the bitter taste?" Apple asked a steaming mug of the liquid in question in her hands.

"The digestive acids of the Vase plant dissolved the proteins responsible for the bitter taste while leaving the sweeter ones intact. What did you add to this apple juice?" Raven asked cocking a brow curiously.

"Cinnamon and some nectar of the pucker plant." Apple replied as she turned to the stage.

"I didn't even know you guys had a acting class." Raven commented looking up at the stage where a wild multi-colored haired teacher was doing paper work.

"Well I suppose that you wouldn't know about that. Mom was the one who put the policy in place after she was crowned queen after all." Apple stated while she drank more of the refined coffee. "What was it again? 'Since the history we knew was nothing but a work of fiction we'll just treat it like that.'"

"Does something like that even work? What do you do about your history classes." Raven asked looking confused.

"It's not a hard leap to make. Most of the fairy tale characters don't even have names so much as titles: 'The Charming Prince. The Evil Queen. The Huntsman.'" Apple stated as she counted off 'names' from her fingers.

"I see." Raven nodded her head in understanding. "So the two are just treated as separate classes then. But if that's the case why continue perpetuating the fiction?"

"The stories are bound to the magic that serves as the continent wide peace treaty. By participating in the play we bind ourselves to the treaty and guarantee lasting peace for another generation." Apple explained as she happily drank the coffee.

* * *

"Is watching that suppose to make me feel better? I can assure you it doesn't." Morgan stated a bitter tone in her voice.

"Spying on Raven again?" Ruby asked as she walked up behind Morgan.

"I was just being regaled by the 'wonderful new programs' Weiss put in because the thought of me showing up and killing everyone in their sleep scared her so badly." Morgan stated fully aware of what caused the change in the curriculum to be implemented.

"It isn't all about you yah know." Ruby stated glaring at the back of Morgan's head. "You aren't the only one who was angry about being lied to."

"Yes... my oh so infamous persecution complex. Thank you I hadn't had enough reminders about that part of my personality lately." Morgan still looked bitter about the whole thing. "What about the Wonderlanders?"

* * *

"Huh they look just tadpoles." Kitty was holding up a jar of water, swimming around inside were little scaly tadpole like creatures. "As long as we'll trying to take these thing's alive then we can fit about ten of them into each jar and we got..." Kitty took a look at the jars she, the dwarfs and the other Wonderlanders had accumulated. "Ten jars of live specimens, and twenty jars of dead ones. We'll keep looking." Even with the illogical durability of Brogan's dragon flesh a bunch of newborns getting hit with Sparrows explosions left and right and so much raw fighting in the water were coming out intact. "I'm more concerned about this thing though."

The Dracorex was roughly five feet long and weighed two hundred pounds, it snugly fit into the goldilocks zone for conversion into a Lithilid and it showed here. That fearsome maw had been dissolved away and replaced with a mass of tentacles, it had shed it's green scales and had been replaced by pitch black ones similar to Brogan's, it's claws had fallen out and were replaced with a set of webbed feet suitable to a water dwelling creature. For now it had been rendered unconscious, but how long would that last.

"Mrs. Queen, it feels like you've helped breed some very dangerous creatures." Kitty warned as she examined the sleeping monster.

* * *

"Once the Public Safety Commission is suited up deploy them to the forest, if any more animals have been taken they are to be brought back here." Conveying that order Morgan went back to the Watcher and began another examination, with any luck she'd be able to identify where this things reproductive organs are located then she'll be able to remove them from their other hosts too. The information that these things can provide is too valuable to simply kill off, there's the never before seen psychic power for instance, and the unique information about the biology limited exclusively to the Lithilids as well and find ways of efficiently dismantle them. "There's a limited amount of information I can derive from these 'tadpoles' though." Morgan stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked looking suspicious.

"Their cell structure was borrowed from Brogan, so that's a major difference, they also weren't raised by the Lithilids either so their mentality is going to be different too. Then we have to realize that the ones we got were only born of natives to our lands, as opposed to ones that they'll be bringing with them. The more you think about it the more the differences will stack up." As Morgan explained this she saw a troll dragging something behind him in the courtyard. "Either way it's not something to get too wrapped up about." Saying that Morgan left for the courtyard. Morgan honestly didn't know which she should be more upset about, the fact that her mother gave a bunch of her Dracorex's to Weiss or the fact that it got taken over by one of those Tad Poles.

"I can worry about it later, Let's have a look at you then." As Morgan reached down to grab hold of the thing's face the troll wound up for a upper cut, naturally Morgan was faster on the draw and immediately aimed her staff at the troll's head focusing her murderous intention into a razor sharp edge. "Now what..." Sadly the Troll displayed zero care for it's life as it followed through on the punch anyway, Morgan who wanted to interrogate it on the other hand received the punch straight on and was flung into the balcony of Arwinter. With Morgan out of the way the troll leaned over and tore the ropes off of the mutated Dracorex, which then took some distance as Morgan stood back up and glared at the two of them. "If that's how it's gonna be." Letting out a whistle, several floating eyes appeared from the inside of the castle, the undead Beholders and Watcher that Morgan had been interrogating for the past little while.

"Before you go firing off those eye beams, remember those mind screw powers the Watcher claimed it had?" Ruby asked cocking her cross bow. "Notice that none of the others seem like they have them?"

"So that's a power of the squid faces then?" Morgan smirked as she looked down at the formerly loyal Dracorex. "So why aren't you trying that on me." Cautiously, the former Dracorex started to back away from Morgan. "Do you remember me? After all I bred you and your siblings." Through the squid tentacles Morgan could see the clear signs of recognition in the thing's eyes. "Good." Then Morgan's happy tone took on a threatening note, still sounded chipper point of interest. "Then that means you remember to be afraid of me." Morgan saw Ruby make a zip line with with a rope arrow and land off to the far right of the troll. "Fortunate for you I am in a very good mood: surrender and release that fellow and I promise to kill you before I dissect you." Suddenly the creature started to whimper in fear as it got low on the ground, it directed the troll to act as a meat shield. And it was in that moment that it fell to the ground, arrow lodged between it's shoulder blades. "You remembered to hit him in the right place correct?"

Ruby had already sneaked into the back of the tree line.

"This isn't the first time I've taken down a troll you know." Ruby armed another cross bow bolt as she prepared to finish their quarry off. "I nailed him between the ninth and tenth vertebra, paralyzing him from the neck down until I get that arrow out of him." Saying that Ruby looked down the sights of her crossbow and took aim at her prey, only to discover that the tentacle faced dragon had already disappeared. "See? This is what happens when you distract me!"

Weiss was walking away from her wine cellar carrying with her a bottle of liquid of well documented contents, there was too much of a mess going on today and she needed some well deserved R&R.

"HUUU!" However she was interrupted by what suspiciously looked like a squid head mounted onto the body of one of her Dracorex's frog leaping over the nearby hedge and hiding on the other side of her. "Who or what are you suppose to be?" Weiss asked looking down at the creature suspiciously.

"One of your Dracorex's, or at least it was." Ruby stated crossbow armed and aiming down at the tentacle faced lizard.

"Why did it go to you to hide?" Morgan however was getting curious again. "It remembered me too." Morgan stated as she walked along up the trail. "So what? These things have retained their mutilated hosts memories? No, these circumstances are pretty extreme, we should quarantine and study this one." While Morgan said that, the Mutated Dracorex just pressed his head to the ground and covered it with his paws in fear.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: Good to know?

rmarcano321: Thank you. Ace, but only because I designed him to be a deliberate hate sink. In the right context.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note** : So my literary rampage hasn't stopped, only slowed down, so... literary juggernaut then. Either way, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 49: The President of the Monster Realm

The forest had been picked clean by the Wonderlanders, every single one of the parasites that the Watcher had released into the woods was picked up, along with any more of the creatures that they had tried or succeeded in taking over and remaking. With the Quarantine lifted the next step was sorting out who belonged in which realm and sending them back there, with this in mind Raven and Apple were the first two to be sent to the other side, they coordinated everyone on that side to send them back to their correct areas with a great deal of ease. The end Result was that all of Ever After's staff, students and people were back on their side and the same went for Monster High and the surrounding Salem.

"What exactly were you up to while I was working?" Corvo had prepared a spear full of severed heads, formerly belonging to the members of the Makai mafia who had come to collect on their investment that started this madness.

"That had better be gone by the time Raven gets home from school." Morgan stated pointing accusingly at the spear of severed heads, while ignoring the undead eyes that were following her.

Corvo looked at the spear, turned it side to side as if examining it, and passing it to a nearby Draugr to take it away.

"So are we going to talk about the thing I've never seen before now?" Corvo asked looking at the eyes following Morgan around.

"One of them is the creature those numb skulls you brought into our house dragged into the mix, the rest are it's offspring and grandchild." Morgan explained as she got several blueprints together from her desk.

"'Offspring and it's grandchild.'" Corvo counted the number of eyes that were following Morgan again. "Remind me how long were you gone again?"

"Considering how fast these things reproduce we're lucky there's not more of them." Morgan explained seriously. "I won't bore you with the exact mechanics, but they're born adults, and they produce another one once per night."

"Just so long as we got all of them." Corvo stated letting out a sigh.

"There's also these things too." Morgan presented the jars filled with the lithilid parasites that was being carried by the telekinetic Watcher. "They eat brains and mutate the brainless saps into a new species of monster called Lithilids."

"Lovely." Corvo stated crossing his arms. "What are we going to do now?"

"The realms are having a meeting to decide that right now. I need to..." A dart suddenly landed in Morgan's neck causing her to freeze up before falling over.

* * *

"Ugh... I don't know who did that, but when I find out I'm going to take them apart." Morgan found herself loaded onto a golem ship and looking around at her surroundings. She seemed to have fallen asleep at a long table, sat across from her and tapping her finger impatiently was Ruby, the look on her face that of someone who was not amused.

"The presidents awake. How long until we arrive at the meeting area?" A cat woman with black and white hair in a business suit was at the phone on the far wall. "Understood, I'll let her know."

"Caligo." Head of the Fixer's union, which technically made her Morgan's boss, when you ignore the fact that she hasn't obeyed a single one of her orders to this day. "What is the meaning of this?"

"If we asked you to come along peacefully would you?" Caligo asked though she suspected she knew the answer already.

"I'm not coming along now." Morgan pulled out a ax staff combination from her sleeve as she prepared to attack Caligo.

"Camera four."

A image appeared on a nearby mirror, Bane had been hog tied with various glass jars tied to her person, each of them containing a potent healing potion, which considering she's technically undead would be quite lethal, more important than that she had been suspended over a hole leading to the ground miles below the ship.

"Never ask anything of me again Cat." Morgan stated as she dropped back into her chair. "What's going on?"

"You should be aware of this already but several days ago a accident involving your daughter caused an exchange of random chunks of Salem with elements of your native realm, more specifically the area around your old high school." Caligo did not fail to notice the connection between the two. "Of significantly more interest to us was the floating eye creature that sneaked into the mix which you were kind enough to bring with you back to your home."

"Let's try this again." Morgan was not fond of receiving answers that she already knew but did not ask for. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a meeting being held with the leaders of the major factions, the ones of your home realm and the next several over as well." Caligo stated dropping what she felt like was a obvious hint in Morgan's direction.

"And that's what this 'President' nonsense about?" Morgan rolled her eyes in sheer annoyance. "Typical mob mentality, elect a idiot and push all responsibility onto them."

"If you say so." Caligo stated before she went off somewhere to attend to other business.

"Tea madam president?" A Vampire butler had pushed in a cart and was now offering a tea pot to Morgan. It took her longer then she felt comfortable admitting to figure out who 'Madam President' was.

"I'm...?"

"The Monster Realm Never had a leader before." Ruby stated shrugging her shoulders. "All the tribes hate each other, so every time someone's tried to gain dominance the others would step in and stop them. Then along came you who bludgeoned all the tribes into submission and convinced _'some'_ of them to have amicable relationships."

Ah yes. Might makes right, the Monster Realm way.

"...Ruby, when did this happen?" Morgan asked narrowing a glare at her best friend, before turning her attention to the empty space next to her. "For that matter why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

"Morgan, I don't know if you noticed this or not, but you've been in control of this country since the day you decided to bludgeon this realm into submission." Ruby leveled a glare directly into Morgan's eyes. "How exactly do you think the business's you're associated with do so well. Contrary to popular belief but it's not just because you're smarter then everyone else. They think that if they don't give you money you'll get mad again."

* * *

Morgan's arrival to the meeting area had no fanfare, just a lot of awkward stares, the sky was the wrong color for the monster realm, but she didn't smell the stink of ever after either. She did however catch a whiff of the tropical rain forest she associated with Never Land.

"So we're in Titania's lands." Someone or something jumped down from the underside of the air ship, landing behind Morgan with a loud thud. "I've got Bane." Corvo stated the hog tied Banshee in question slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let's blow this joint." With a loud smash the mirror that the air ship had come through was destroyed utterly. Looking behind him Corvo saw the guilty culprit, Caligo with a staff in her hands.

"It would seem that we have a meeting to attend to." The meeting was apparently to be held aboard a tall ship docked in the lake in the middle of the realm, Morgan and her associates walked aboard the ship looking at their surroundings. "Of course you people are here."

Weiss and Jadis were in a corner that had apparently been reserved for the fairy tale realm, Victoria Heart's and Karen White-Queen of Wonderland were in Wonderland's corner and Titania was sitting with her henchman captain hook in the chair closest to the door. Morgan also did not fail to notice that Old Man Poseidon was here as well, not to mention Bacchus.

"That's everyone. Let's start the meeting." The Wonderlander's with their narrator were the ones who were allowed to go first. "We know of at least two races under the new category of 'alien.' The first being a creature that reproduces by dragging alternate versions of itself out of it's dreams, the 'Beholders', and the second being these parasitic 'Lithilids' that are fond of remaking other races in their own image."

"Oh I guarantee you there're more." Morgan stated prompting those around them to look at her suspiciously. "The Lithilids in the Watcher's memories definitely were not created from Beholders."

"... True." The White Queen looked like she wanted to argue but she didn't have the time or the patience. "The Beholders, the Lithilids and at least one other species then. They do not seem to rely on Magic, rather their society's are purely science based, and they rely on craft capable of traversing the void across worlds to travel. Which they are planning on using to come here and consume us in the same way they have others." A thought that Karen allowed to sink in before she continued. "Our Narrator's are also unable to spy on them, too far out of even their scope for us. Is there anything that you'd like to add Weiss?"

"Our Dwarfs have been trying to reach the orbit around our realm for about ten years now, one of the biggest obstacles we've faced is finding a material both light and strong enough to make it to orbit." Weiss explained arms crossed and leaning back in her chair. "If I were the type to guess, the material their ships are made out of is extremely durable, it is not something that can be pierced using half baked means."

"Then you don't use half baked means." Morgan stated fingers folded together. "A hollowed ball composed of high durability material filled with a high explosive material and fired from a gun lined with magnetic rings." Morgan stated as she leaned back in her chair. "Now if this mess is about finding a way of breaching their ship's hull I believe we found one." Morgan was barely here five minuets and she already wanted to leave. "If you want I can happily set up a test run with a barrier strong enough to tank the blow for you, provided that the weapon in question can be built that is."

"The meeting's barely begun sweetie, try not to excuse yourself from it so soon." Jadis stated smirking at her daughter knowingly.

"Alright if you lot can think of a more productive means by which to spend the next hour by all means lets hear it." Morgan stated crossing her legs and leaning backwards in her chair projecting a smug air of superiority.

"Last I checked all four of our factions had beings who could fly that we can weaponize." Titania explained as she held out her hand to a group of shrunken fairies who were flying around it. "We have fairies, who are both able to fly and grant fairy dust which allows the power of flight." Then she directed her attention to the Wonderlandian corner. "You have access to a host of flight based creatures that have long since served to spread terror into the hearts of invaders of your lands like those flying piranha Bandersnatch and the reality warping jabberwocky's, these Lithilid's will learn the reason why wonderland remains unconquered in due time." Titania's gaze turned from the Queen of Heart's to Morgan. "The monster realm is not short on defenders either, what with all of the creatures over there with the power of flight, or the ability to strike at long range, not to mention the students that have been learning martial arts under Dear Ruby."

"I sense a but coming." Morgan stated as she tapped her fingers in impatience. "I recall that in times of emergency in the past the Evil Queens of old had methods for mass growing some particularly nasty dragons in only a few hours."

"Rejected." Morgan stated bluntly without a second thought. "That is only done in the event of a emergency for a reason: it's reckless, ill advised, and dramatically shortens the life of the dragon in question."

"No this is not a emergency. Yet." Jadis stated arms crossed before looking up at the group. "We have a unknown amount of time to prepare, so if we can come up with a method to safely grow a bunch of infantile dragons to say... Nevermore's size that should provide us with a significant boost in fighting ability."

"Rejected." This time it was the Queen of Hearts who had something to say. "I say the little spat that lil missy had with one of the Jabberwocky's is evidence enough of the power of the royal bloodline of dragons, but not all of them are created equal: taking any old clutch of eggs and injecting them with steroids will not yield the same result."

"Then we make use of the bloodline of the royal family of Dragons." Jadis stated without hesitation.

"Eh?" Now Weiss was the one surprised by this turn of events. "Nevermore should have started laying eggs... three years ago I think. All unfertilized definitely, I don't see many dragons being able to conquer her, and knowing you, you've been stocking up on them like crazy, so you should have hundreds in stock." Jadis stated smiling at the surprised reaction that the others were giving.

"Hundreds of Dragons..."

"...like the one who fought that Jabberwocky at such a young age?"

"You do realize I'm still not doing it right?" Morgan asked feeling like she was being ignored. "What are the health risks involved?" Titania seemed fixated on this idea all of a sudden. "The rapid accelerated growth formula destroys the dragon's junk DNA and riddles the body with defects, even if the latter didn't kill them off they could only expect a few years to live." Morgan explained hoping that the explanation would help dissuade the others from this reckless plan. "And what would you do to fix that?"

"Hmm." Titania knew from Morgan's school days that she was easy to manipulate when done properly, if you stick a question in her head she _will_ find the answer, and she won't be able to do or think about anything else until she's found it. "If we alter the genes relating to a slimes defense against viruses, then we can use it to restore the lost Junk DNA and extend the lives of the dragons back up to snuff, if we have them grow inside of a mass of slime then it'll be able to actively look for and eliminate defective cells, as well as reducing the growth time to about half." Like that Titania continuously tricked Morgan into figuring out and improving upon every aspect of this fool hardy scheme, until in the end Morgan had no other choice but to proceed with this fool hardy plan to raise a army of dragons.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Thank you for saying so. The similarities will only grow from there. I've already given a in depth process in one of the upcoming chapters. In this case the parasite enters the body, releases a lot of gene altering chemicals and bacteria, eats the brain and viola Dragon alien.

ChimaTigon: Good to know, I prefer to answer reviews about my story though.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note** : Okay so once again going to try and start up the literary juggernaut this weekend, good news is that I have some days off coming to me in the week to come so I'm gonna try to spit out a new story during that time. With that in Mind, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 50: The Dragon Class

Raven had been sitting in her mad science class reading a textbook, not her usual Mad Science Text Book though, this one specifically was a book detailing various information on the biology of animals from Ever After. But of course what else would professor Hackington be having them do after getting an entire realm briefly smashed into their doorstep in the days prior.

 _"An entire realm gets dropped on us and this fellow's first response is to figure out the best way to exploit it."_ Raven could only sigh in exasperation. _"In case you didn't get the memo the realms were separated, and I doubt Mom is going to be willingly re-opening the gap anytime soon."_

* * *

Morgan was in the cave's below her home, specifically in the one where they kept Suu. The caves at large were being excavated and reinforced by the Troll's workers union in order to make way for Brogan's full sized form, as well as some in coming tenants who haven't been born yet.

"I still can't believe we're doing this." Morgan stated letting out a sigh. "Did you bring what I asked for?" Bane was pushing a large canister that had been clearly written with the word 'Nevermore' across it. Using her Magic Morgan screwed the top off of the canister pulling up a huge mass of Dragon Eggs from inside. "Have those people decided what we're going to use to fertilize these things yet?"

"Right here!" Bane stepped aside letting Kitty Cheshire by who was carrying a vial full of rainbow liquid. "One vial full of Jabberwocky manly seed for the taking!"

"Jabberwocky..." Morgan face palmed. Hard. "Fine! As long as we're going with utterly reckless and foolish ideas any way!" Morgan cracked open the dragon Eggs and dumped their contents into the slime, followed shortly by the rainbow colored elixir and after that a large number of suspect chemicals and potions. To recap, the effect of mixing in Jabberwocky genes with that of a normal Dragon has the effect of randomizing the genetic code of the egg, resulting in a completely different species of dragon compared to the mother or father, further Randomized by the effects of all the illicit chemicals they were dumping into the mixture to increase the growth rate. The Slime actively hunts down non-viable cells while constantly extending the longevity of healthy cells with junk DNA. Millions of years of survival of the fittest was taking place on a cellular level right before their eyes. "What about squid face?"

"Right here!" Kitty brought Weiss's Dracorex turned Lithilid hybrid in next.

Even though it had experienced some creative redecorating the fact of the Matter was that this is still the creature that was thoroughly trained by both Morgan and Weiss.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." The point here being that using it's telepathy they could relay that information to these dragons in vitro and use that to thoroughly train them, of course they also made use of the Narrator to ensure that no pro-Lithilid agenda is added to the mix as well. "I'm going to have to spend some time developing countermeasures against the Lithilid's using the tadpoles we took from Ever After." Of course since the Tadpoles were made out of Draconic flesh and Not whatever Lithilid's are made out of the end result probably won't work. "I know that!" Morgan snapped angrily in response. "But we need to know everything that we can about these things before the rest of them get here!"

Moving on then: Dragons are at their most effective when paired with dragon riders, the ability to cast buffs, snipe targets, communication between riders, and occasionally using the Dragons to drop them off to deliver surgical strikes or go on special operations. However the problem here lied in Monster High's students, the majority of them are much too large for a single Teenage dragon to carry into battle let alone fight on, luckily though, one of Morgan's allies in this operation happened to be in control of a particular school where warriors, nobility and mages are educated.

"Don't remind me!"

* * *

Sparrow was looking at a poster that Apple had put up suspiciously. 'Dragon Riding Lessons' it informed unhelpfully followed by 'Dragon Games.' Leaning over in view of the nearest window Sparrow could see that section of the forest next to the school had been cleared away, based on the size of the holes that the trolls left behind the trees looked like they were being replanted elsewhere. Among other things large goal posts had been prepared and blue turf for the playing area had been brought in the form of rolled up sheets.

"Dragon Games. Somehow I don't think something that reckless is going to be set up here." Sparrow commented scratching himself in inappropriate places. "Speaking as someone who's actually been to a Game back in Riordan it's not something the high standard people of this kingdom are going to readily approve of." Muttering to himself about that Sparrow went outside to attend to his heroics course, and was more than a little surprised to see what was waiting for him.

"Though it might seem sudden, it would appear that all of you are going to be learning how to ride Dragons." Although his grandfather said that, what was before Sparrow was not something he could readily call a dragon. It looked more like a dragon shaped machine, metal and mechanical parts but funnily enough it had five eyes on it's face.

"Uh Grandpa..." Sparrow stated looking at the bizarre machine. "Why is there only one of those machines here?" For a machine, the group's new mechanical bull looked awfully offended.

"It's not a machine, or so I'm told." Professor Hood stated looking at the machine Dragon. Growling in displeasure, the machine made mechanical grinding noises as it's body became distorted and changed shape, and suddenly the mechanical dragon had become a mechanical sword, a sword shaped item that in place of an edge had the chain from a chain saw wrapped around the edge. "To be more accurate it appears to be a hybrid of a metal mimic and a dragon of exceptionally high breeding." Now that it was no long in doubt the weaponized shape shifter returned to it's proper form and sat looking quite proud of himself.

"Okay, but why is there only one here?" Sparrow asked as very little about this made sense to him.

"Dragons can be broken down into broad categories. Those who are tame enough to suffer through a complete fool riding them, but they are not suitable for the purposes that we have in mind." Sparrow did not miss that ominous statement. "They lack the bite necessary to be useful beyond a noble's plaything. The second category is the opposite, a dragon who will not tolerate amateurs riding them, and have ways to inform people they're not welcome chiefly by removing pieces of their flesh." Finally the Professor directed the group's attention to the mechanical dragon. "Snarl here fits into the third category, a Dragon who has a tolerance for fools, but is willful enough to correct riders when they make mistakes, and not by ripping them to pieces. Sadly though the existence of dragons specifically for the purpose of training people are quite rare, so this is the only one we could get." Snarl was one of the Dragons who were raised specifically for the purpose of helping Morgan through her mental rehabilitation, and of the two he was far nicer. "Enough questions, riding gear is waiting for you in the changing rooms. Suit up."

The gear was predominantly cloth and belts, a lot of it wrapped around their legs and arms designed to squeeze blood out of their limbs and into their major organs in the upper part of their bodies. Harnesses had been wrapped around their waists and thighs with metal loops attached presumably to go with the saddles with snap on hooks that were attached directly to the saddle of the Dragon. Aside from that there was the large back pack, held shut only by a ripcord that had been secured firmly to their backs, inside a sheet of steel spider silk meant to be deployed hundreds of feet in the air in the event of an emergency should they fall off the back of the dragon. Finally combination aviator goggles, helmets and oxygen masks designed to protect them from the glare of the sun, provide additional protection in a emergency, and provide oxygen at incredibly high altitudes and thin atmospheres.

"I don't seem to recall Raven needing all of this gear to ride on the back of her dragon." Darling stated looking down at all the protective gear she was covered in, she actually thinks she wears less armor when she's on the receiving end of Daring's charge blade.

"The Members of the Konigan family can ride on the back of a dragon before they've learned how to walk. You on the other hand are novices in this field and so thus require ludicrous amounts of equipment in order to be able to achieve the same results. Speaking of which, Sparrow." Professor Hood directed Sparrow onto the back of Snarl, secured himself in place, and now they both seemed to be waiting for orders. "The item on your back is called a parachute. If you fall off of the dragon you must pull on the cord and release the contents of the pack, done properly which is to say with your back facing the sky and you'll be lowered safely to the ground, done improperly which is again to say your back facing the ground and you will be hung from your neck until you are dead at whatever height you choose to abandon your training partner. Am I clear?"

"Ah..." Sparrow had nothing he could say to that, not for a lack of trying mind you.

"Good. Circle around the forest once, for now trust the Dragon's instincts, aside from that it shouldn't be too different from riding a horse." Nodding his Head Sparrow turned Snarl around to face the forest.

More mechanical grinding noises echoed out as Snarl's wings turned into propellers and the two of them took off into the air, then Snarl's back feet turned into Minature turbines and send the two of them straight through the air over the forest.

"Sure just like riding a horse!" Snarl was a lot faster then any horse Sparrow's ever ridden, the force he was putting out was pulling Sparrow off of the shiny bugger too, thank goodness for that harness, still this was rather uncomfortable so Sparrow opted to lean down into a more aerodynamic shape.

"Guh!" Snarl seemed to approve of Sparrow's decision to move positions.

"If you knew about this before then you should have told us about it in the first place." After Circling around the forest Sparrow and Snarl touched down back to where they started, prompting Sparrow to detach himself and lifelessly fall off of the half dragon.

"Sparrow are you okay?" Darling asked looking down at the archer.

"A word of advice, Lay out flat on your stomach before he starts to pick up speed." Sparrow did not look like he was doing all that hot right now.

As it turned out Sparrow's concerns were largely unfounded, compared to his relatively smooth ride Darling's looked like she was taking her Driver's ed test without having studied first, the way that she constantly stopped, moved forward a foot or so, then stopped again. Mind you it wasn't entirely Darling's fault, the problem could be trace back to her hair that paused time every time it went fluttering in the wind. Eventually, after what might be summarized as the least satisfying flight around the forest ever, Darling and Snarl touched back down in the courtyard.

"Not one word." Darling stated as she hopped off of the dragon's back.

"Hunter, lets see if brute force can succeed where your classmates have failed." Hunter did surprisingly well, Sparrow's advice worked out for him and unlike Darling he didn't have a complicated Knack that made Dragon riding unnecessarily difficult.

"Daring!" The eldest Charming sibling proved himself a bit of a speed junkie having had the fastest time around the forest, perhaps not too coincidentally the one with the least compatibility with Snarl, who smacked him off with his tail.

"Dexter!" Opposite of Daring Dexter looked like spent the entire trip clinging on for dear life and had to be peeled from Snarl's back.

"Hopper." Hopper however had it worst of all, at some point during the exercise he turned into his frog form and Snarl carried him all the way back in his mouth.

"I had planned on running some basic combat exercises." Everyone looked far too exhausted, worn out, annoyed or down right cocky for that to happen. "We'll instead perform some safety exercises with the chutes." Everyone was left annoyed feeling like this was something that they should have been doing before they got on the dragon's back. "Even if you feel dissatisfied, there's a difference between taking a lesson thinking it's okay if you know how to bail and without. For one thing it shows that you do not trust this fellow to keep you safe, and likewise he would not show one copper worth of trust in you." Snarl glowered at them with his eyes narrowed. "In any case lets move on before the goodwill you guys have built up until now has dissolved completely."

"Professor if I might be so bold to ask." Daring stated raising up his hand in the air. "But is any of this related to this Dragon's games business I've been hearing about?"

"I'm just suppose to make sure that all of you know how to ride dragons. If you want to know more about the games themselves then you can ask Sparrow, it was his hobby back when we lived in Riordan." And so that is what Sparrow's classmates ultimately decided to do.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: You may remember one of the earlier chapters were it was revealed that Ever After adopted the Riordan agricultural model where they use magic to rapidly force grow edible plants in masse in a short period of time. And while it is true that not all dragons eat vegetables you may have also realized that the monster realm has figured out how to lab grow meat using raw organic material. The dragons will be quite well fed I assure you.

ChimaTigon: A crossover between this story and Godzilla? ...I might be able to make that work.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note** : So my winter vacation started two days ago, gonna be spending the majority of that time on my Xbox but it should also mean that I can get this done with a lot more lesure which hopefully means bigger chapters. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 51: The Rules of the Dragon Games

Mad Science wasn't Monster high's only class that 'benefited' from the cross dimensional smashing, now there was an entirely new chapter of inter-realm social studies that was being written, and of course as Raven's mother originated from this other realm that put her into a perspicacious position, namely as one who had to travel back to her home land to pick up history books about the realm. Cleo was one of the individuals who had the thankless tasks of reading the books through with her.

"So is everyone in your home realm a psychopath or..." Cleo concluded looking down at the book in question before she ultimately closed the book with a sigh. Indeed looking through the book based on the information collected from the Story Book of legends one would come to think that about the realm, all the people mentioned are either psychotic or their victims, in a few cases it was psychotic victims.

"Not all of the great people of our lands had mental problems." Raven stated though she was scrambling to think of someone from those periods who acted some what rationally.

"Mn hmm! Just the highlight reel then?" Cleo did not look like she was buying the explanation.

"They were made note of for a reason, they stood out from the lot." Raven tried to explain but Cleo still had a doubting look on her features.

"Mm hmm. Sure. New topic then, do you know what your mad scientist mother has been up to lately?" Cleo looked over to the tower ominously, ever since Morgan put the realms back together the tower witch had locked herself away in the underground caverns beneath her tower.

"She might be trying to breed a new dragon." Nevermore picked that moment to come over to Raven looking for affection. "I saw Bane carrying out the canister containing all of Nevermore's old eggs."

"All of them? You keep them?" Cleo was shocked and appalled by this revelation. "Mom insists that cryogenic preservation dramatically expands their shelf life." Raven stated letting out a sigh. "In the mean time we should get these back to the school." Cleo and Raven picked up the bags with the books, and Nevermore picked the two girls up and put them on her back as they flew back to the school.

* * *

Darling quickly discovered that she didn't need a parachute to safely jump off the side of a five story tall building, her hair constantly flying all over the place did more than enough, to her increasing annoyance any time she came close to satiating her speed junkie cravings the bloody inborn knack kicked in and slowed her back down. Professor Hood made a note in his book about making Darling retake her dragon riding lessons once they've tied up her hair.

"Frog, your turn!" Hopper got so nervous that he turned into a frog, leading to a exasperated face palm from Professor Hood.

"Alright Sparrow, tell us more about these 'Dragon's Games.'" Daring stated as he tapped his foot with mounting impatience.

"The rules are actually rather simple. You have two seven on seven teams and three goal posts on each side..."

"Wait..." Dexter interrupted Sparrow prompting a murderous death glare. "How many dragons are there on these teams? Are they counted as separate units or..."

"Each rider has one dragon of their choosing, so no they're not counted separately, in addition if a player is separated from their dragon longer than ten seconds they will incur a ten minuet penalty." Sparrow stated as he prepared to continue with his explanation.

"Are there any restrictions on what kind of dragon we use?" Now it was Daring who was being targeted by Sparrow's glare.

"... There is an age and size limit, other than that what kind of dragon you use is little different then what kind of shoes you wear to a Casket ball game." Sparrow stated as he was about to continue.

"What color?" The look on Sparrow's face as he turned to face Hunter was asking if he expected him to dignify that with a response. "Sorry I couldn't come up with a better question."

"There is one goalie positioned in front of the hoops, the two on the sides are worth one point each while the one in the middle is worth two." Which makes sense given the fact that middle was the easiest position to defend. "There are two Knights meant to guard the teams against attacks by the opposing party, mostly various breath attacks but the Knights are also armed with clubs, and they can just easily switch to offense with them."

"If they're knight's shouldn't they have swords?" Daring asked cocking his brow in confusion. "For that matter if they're mostly there to defend then shouldn't they have shields too?"

"Do you got a third hand hidden under your armor? No then how would you plan to control your dragon with your hands occupied by a sword and shield?" Sparrow asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Wouldn't we direct them with our feet like horses?"

"And how exactly do you command a horse to go up or down?" Sparrow asked his forehead creased with impatience.

"...I see." And Daring had nothing more that he could reasonably add to that.

"The scoring is done primarily by the chasers, who as the name implies 'chase' after a ball that aside from several barriers which is designed for keeping the ball away from the dragons has no particular enchantments added and send it into the enemies goal posts." Sparrow explained to the looks of confusion of his classmates. "What is it?"

"Keep the ball away from the dragons?" Hunter repeated after cleaning out one of his ears.

"What did you expect?" Sparrow could not understand why he was being treated like the weird one here. "They're dragons they touch they destroy. The option was either a automatic ball dispenser or make it so that they can't get a hold of the damned thing."

"Then how are we suppose to get our hands on the ball to put it in the goal?" Dexter asked as he rubbed his temples.

"That's why there's three chasers per team, you bounce it between yourselves till you get it in the goal." Sparrow explained as if it was suppose to be obvious.

"I see said the blind man." Daring replied nodding his head in understanding.

"Then how long does the match go on?" Daring asked as already he was wondering what kind of specs he should be looking for in a dragon.

"Long as it takes the Racers to finish their bout." Sparrow stated prompting more confusion from the others. "Racers are the seventh and most important members of the team, while the rest of us are playing keep away with the ball they control the flow of the match."

"How so?" Dexter asked as he crossed his arms suspiciously.

"There is a race track isolated from the rest of the play area, once one of the racers have circled the track a predetermined number of times the match is considered over and who ever has scored the most points wins." Sparrow explained to the confusion of his would be teammates.

"So who actually wins the race doesn't have any effect on the match?" Daring asked as he scratched his chin.

"Aside from a few extra bonus points awarded at the end, correct, if your team is in the lead you'll want to zoom around the track as fast as possible, but if your opponents are then you want to drag out the race as long as possible. But to minimize the room for error you want to either take your opponent out of the race or save all the sabotage for the final lap." Sparrow explained leading to a look of understanding on Dexter's face.

"So there's three different games going on at once here. The point scoring, the back and forth between the Knights, and the Race all happening at once." Dexter stated nodding his head in understanding.

"I have another question." The others turned to face Hunter with a scathing glare on their faces. "Oh come on it's a good one this time. Where are we getting dragons from? I mean it's not like we can all just dog pile on the back of that walking chain saw can we?"

"That part I'm not too sure about." Sparrow admitted crossing his arms.

"Presumably, whoever is responsible for breeding these things is doing so with the utmost care and professional courtesy. When you think about it outside of Riordan there's not what you'd really jump up and down and call a 'Dragon Games League' if this does go down then there is gonna be a huge number of these things required." On that Note, it was finally Sparrow's turn, and good thing too for he had to go and explain all of this to his teammates that were on the ground already. "Well." Sparrow looked over the edge of the roof at the crash bag below. "Geronimo."

* * *

While Sparrow was explaining the rules of the would be Dragon's games to his classmates Morgan's boredom had started setting in. She had folded up a paper football and was in the middle of flicking it into Ruby's makeshift goal post.

"I don't know what you expected." The reason for this boredom was do in large part for the time it was taking for the growth of the dragons who were swimming around in the slime to take effect. "I suppose that's my cue to check on them then?" Letting out a sigh, Morgan walked over to the lake of slime and looked down at the pool of liquid to have a look at what was inside, indeed there was several fetal dragons swimming around in the slime, far larger than any infantile dragon Morgan's ever seen, at this rate they would be 'born' as juveniles within the next couple of days. "Speaking of which what's the 411 on their mental development?" The Mutated Dracorex was performing it's duties adequately, giving the various dragons everything it knew on being one, without any Lithilid sleeper programming. "I guess that you are trust worthy, even If I did have to neuter you." After the removal of the mutant's reproductive organs Morgan was able to obtain valuable information, the exact genetic code of the Lithilids, or more accurately the information they used to overwrite and mutate their hosts. With this information, Morgan can synthesize something to render them immune to the mutations, though sadly not the brain eating: yet. "A couple of more days is all that we're going to need to prepare our end of this counter invasion." And when that time comes Morgan will be able to rid herself of the nuisance known as Weiss White and the rest of Ever After for the rest of her life. Or so she thinks. "'Or so she thinks.'" Morgan repeated a childish tone of mock in her voice.

"Yah know you just look crazy when you wander off and have conversations with the narrator by yourself right?" Ruby asked smirking knowingly.

"I have enough mental problems to objectively call myself crazy." Morgan had to admit while she let out a sigh.

"New topic then, are we just contributing... these to the supposed war effort? Or are we doing something else too?" Ruby asked looking at the bubbling pool of slime.

"Both realms were attached together when the Watcher was summoned, aside from that we will have this fellow running around here as well." Morgan stated indicating the mutant who was fishing his tentacles in the slime and playing with the fetuses therein. "We have to assume they'll take notice it's here, thus we can't afford to simply dump all our eggs and all the dogs to guard them into one basket."

"Have we come up with a name for it yet?" Ruby asked resting her chin on her fist.

"It's species? I looked through more of the Watcher's memories, seeing the Lithilids taste for the stating the obvious and assigning roles how about Educator?" Morgan suggested though she suspected there were more important things to talk about right now. "Even though I say that this fellow can only do the basics."

"The basics?" Ruby asked cocking a confused brow.

"The only thing that..." Morgan seemed to think about something for moment before reaching a decision. "Cthulu? Yes Cthulu can do is teach them how to be a dragon, even then there are things he's lacking such as a breath weapon and flight. Then there's the more advance stuff such as magic inscriptions and martial arts."

"So what are we gonna do then?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"The only things we can do: you're not going to like it..." For learning how to be a dragon, they would have to rely on their 'Mother' Nevermore. For the magic inscriptions it would demand that Morgan, or other sufficiently skilled magic users, take them one by one and scribe each spell in question. To learn martial arts they will have to fight against martial arts users, which meant Ruby and all of her students.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: I'm hoping you'll be able to read them. The Chimera has always been a personal favorite of mine, though speaking frankly I don't think we'll be seeing one in the shape I'd like for this story.

ChimaTigon: I'll work on it. I'd imagine.


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note** : Apologies I seem to have uploaded the wrong chapter. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 52: Day of the Dragons

Morgan was looking at various lab specimens suspiciously, watching as they rolled around on the floor of their cages in pain. What Morgan had injected each of these former rats with were firstly her experimental vaccine, and the second was extract taken from the Lithilid parasites that she had been researching. The process of transforming hosts into Lithilid hybrids was simple, at the same time that the parasite begins devouring the host's brain they also release a massive amount of bacteria into the body, which in turn releases strands of RNA into the body which then begins remaking the host on a genetic level. Within the hour the skin starts to change color. With two hours cysts would form in the subject's mouth that would serve as a factory to convert unaltered flesh into Lithilid genetic material and from those grow the long tentacles that typified a Lithilid. After a day the series of relatively minor mutations that transformed a normal creature into a Lithilid hybrid would be completed.

"Seriously? How do you understand any of that?" Kitty asked looking at Morgan with a puzzled expression.

"I hear it all the time." Morgan replied as she continued her autopsy of one of the mutants.

One hundred rats had been injected with one hundred experimental vaccines and then RNA extract four days ago. Of them, Ninety of the rats had died warped into horrific abominations, five had been successfully mutated into living Lithilid mutants, and five were still in the process of being transformed.

"Well... most of them are dead, that's preferable right?" Kitty asked looking down at the mutant on Morgan's dissection table.

"You say that, but according to the Watcher you need to be in a specific weight and size class in order to be transformed." Morgan stated letting out a sigh.

"So in other words?" Kitty slowly realized from Morgan's prodding.

"These failures are not do to my vaccine, but rather the fact that the subjects did not meet the requirements to be transformed in the first place." Arguably... no there's really no argument that can be made in Morgan's favor right now. "Not. Helping!" Morgan snapped angrily.

"Let's ignore the bad things for now." Kitty wisely chose to change the topic before Morgan lost her temper.

"How are the pups doing?" Morgan hadn't left the caves for days, the dragon 'pups' swimming around in the goo demanded constant attention.

Cthulu, the Dracorex Lithilid hybrid could not trusted to be left alone with the pups, in spite of the fact that it was stark terrified of what Morgan would do to it if it did try anything.

"So you've said, repeatedly." In spite of Morgan's grumblings the subject was almost wholly irrelevant anyway. "Ah then they're almost ready." Morgan looked down into the slime, the various creatures were swimming down inside. "Ahead of schedule I might add... Well I was planning on giving them a medical examination when they got out anyway." One of the Dragons turned to look at Morgan and inhaled a breath of air as it dived back below. "Lovely." Morgan stepped away from the lake of slime and watched as a jet of flame was spat out of the lake and onto the spot where Morgan was standing before.

The first of the dragons crawled out of the slime. It was a widely built Dragon, that wasn't to say it was fat actually it looked like it had a fair bit of muscle for effectively being a newborn, rather it was more like two dragons had been stuck together, complete with their heads, the head on the right was pitch black and had horns that curled forward like a male, the one on the left was pure white and had spike like horns like a female, or in other words it was a two headed hermaphrodite.

"An Ouroboros?" Morgan was surprised by this appearance, they are extremely rare species of dragon after all, even with the rampant mutations of the ill advised growth promoting agents Morgan used and the effects of Jabberwocky seed this was unexpected.

"Guh?" The two heads began coughing, spewing out a mixture of flem and the blue slime that they had crawled out of, the two headed dragon started to walk sideways glaring at Morgan with both of their heads.

"Grr." Luckily Brogan's Grimm form appeared from her shadow, the two heads immediately taking to him. Luckily they seem to be imprinting on Brogan rather than Morgan, which was good less she end up with another like Root.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you." Morgan held her hands out to the two head dragon palms up, trying to project calm to them. However a loud boom was set off behind them, startling the two headed dragon as a long eel like dragon shot out of the slime. "A Lung Dragon, okay I can handle this..." Then the slime started to boil, each bubble a loud crack as more of the dragons started to 'hatch.' "Okay nix this."

Muttering that Morgan went to a draw string hanging from the ceiling, a sign attached that expressly said 'not a light cord do not pull' and promptly yanked the chain. The sound of water being drained echoed as a whirl pool formed in the slime body taking those who had yet to leave the slime with them as it rapidly started to drain away. Morgan used magic to push the Ouroboros and the Eel back into the slime, and having not learned how to fly there was little they could do to resist. Not that they were interested in resisting, the whirling slime seemed to be quite fun to them, child like naive kicking in full force.

"Follow them!" Following Morgan's command Brogan jumped into the slime as the toilet like motion drained the cavern and dumped it's occupants out.

"Hey where did you send them anyway?" Kitty asked looking at Morgan questioningly.

"It's a toilet, I dumped them in a realm sized septic tank." Morgan explained, though it took Kitty a moment to figure out what she had meant.

"...Oh."

* * *

The dragons were falling out of the sky now, along side the slime rain that is. Similar to how a mother bird teaches their young how to fly by shoving them out of the nest, some of the dragons were able to seize the initiative in this situation. The ones with the larger wings simply held them out straight to either side and glided to relative safety with others quick to follow, others weren't as lucky though the fall didn't end up doing much damage. To the dragons that is. However Morgan's refusal to let her home collapse from a rapid fire series of explosions going off beneath it had numerous casualties in the form of trees, buildings and other things which had been peacefully minding their own business before a dragon landed on it. Weiss was watching the situation unfold from her balcony, her eye twitching like the spring of a bear trap that had been wound way too tight.

"Your majesty a report from the Monster realm." Joyful stated looking at a report in hand. "'I completed my end of the deal, now it's time to do yours.'"

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Her. So. Hard!" It was all that Weiss could do to keep herself from raising her voice. Of course these newborns were quite hungry as it were, they were taking to filling their bellies with well... anything really. Not really helped by the fact that thanks to their ability to 'breath' certain elements chunks of the environment were rapidly beginning to disappear. Earth, Water, Air, Fire, Plant, light, Shadow, the list just went on and on and on. Then there was actual food as well, the dragons chewing and swallowing and generally breaking things in a ongoing effort to learn what 'edible' is. "Joy, my gear now!"

Had Weiss received _prior_ notification she would be properly prepared to deal with this situation before it ever so epically snowballed out of control. As it stood now she had to slap on the bare minimal of Knack amplification gear and a bottle of magic wine just to get a handle on the situation which would take time.

* * *

"Well, that's one question answered." They were doing more safety drills with the chutes today, as such the heroics class got a good look at the various dragons who had made their presence known in the kingdom.

"Anyone got any idea what we're suppose to do right now?" Daring asked though his eyes naturally drifted to Sparrow.

"I watched people riding around on Dragons and use them to shoot balls and beat the crap out of each other. That does not mean I have any idea on how to actually make them do what I want them to." Sparrow stated spitefully as he looked down at the situation.

"Understood." Saying that Daring took the lead of the group. "OI LISTEN UP!" And his status as one of the future rulers of the realm was clear as day. "UNTIL WE KNOW IF THEIR FRIEND OR FOE THE OBJECTIVE IS TO CORRAL THE DRAGONS. WE KEEP LETHAL FORCE OFF THE TABLE AND ONLY APPLY NON-LETHAL FORCE ONLY AS NEEDED!"

Daring's logic wasn't wrong, after going through the trouble of breeding these things and getting them here it would be a waste to just kill them, similarly if they are going to be working together then abusing them was off the table. They still raided the armory anyway just to be safe, though looking at them up close the kitchen might have been the better option.

"Do they seem...?" They came upon the Ouroboros first, the two header locked eyes with them and both heads started to drool from the mouth. "Hungry to you guys?" Hopper asked as he slowly backed away behind his more muscle bound comrades.

"Hmm. Sharp teeth." What few gears he had started whirling inside of Hunter's head, though to those that did not know him they might be thinking that he was afraid of the Ouroboros. "So you should like meat then."

"Hunter not helping!" Hopper got so nervous that he ended up turning into a frog.

"Hunter do you have an idea on how to beat him without hurting him?" Daring asked with a questioning glare.

"I have an idea, if I can get to what I need to make it work." Daring nodded his head in approval and Hunter ran off.

"Hopper just stick with Sparrow and buff the rest of us." Daring instructed while he got his shield ready for action.

"I stay with the guy who fights at range, while every one else gets between us and the dragon. I can live with this arrangement." They say only two kinds of people fight at range, the professional and coward. Hopper happily admits that he falls into the latter category and in turn preferred positions where he wouldn't be put on the front line, in turn the others took advantage of the fact that in frog form he is effectively a portable magical power up. "Ahem. Amphibiengeist Ich befehle Ihnen: Gewähre meinen Verbündeten die Beweglichkeit eines Frosches!" Hopper croaked in a somewhat musical baritone voice while everyone felt the pulsing of magic in their legs.

"Alright then, spread out and draw their attention!" Daring shouted hoisting his blade into the air.

"Do not allow them to cause any more-HEY!" While Daring was posturing the black head reached over bit down on his shield trying to wrest it from his control.

While Daring graciously kept the double header distracted Sparrow ran behind them, jumped onto it's back and jammed his thumbs into the corner of both of the creature's mouths, they fell to the ground instantly unconscious. Daring just responded with a glare.

"I said I didn't know how to tame dragons, I never said I didn't know draconic pressure points." Sparrow replied looking like he had been offended.

"What happened to staying behind?" Hopper asked looking like he had been violated.

"You expected me to fight a heavily armored breath attack wielding dragon with a bow and arrow and not kill it?" Sparrow asked with an audacious look on his face.

"Right then. Will the jaw corner trick work on all of them?" Daring asked getting this matter back on topic.

"On most of them anyway." Sparrow replied dubiously.

"Come on! I just got my hair put up!" Complaining like that Darling removed the clip holding her hair into a bun before she used to knack to disappear from sight, leaving a trail of unconscious dragons in her wake.

"I'll just stick to my own thing if it's all the same with you guys." Dexter explained as he removed his glasses, folded them up, and hung them on the collar of his gambison. "I'd like to team up with someone in case I run into anyone I can't handle." On that note Hopper saw his chance to jump ship.

"If that's the case then allow me to accompany you!" Hopper jumped off and produced a cloud of smoke, what emerged looked like Hopper's human form, when you ignore the fact that it was all blue and scaly. "Do not think that that pretentious bird is the only one who has benefited from the crossing of the worlds! For I too have also taken the form of one of the other worlders for my own!" Saying that Hopper formed a spout with his hands and took aim at one of the dragons. "And their power! Water jet go!"

Saying that Hopper fired a concentrated beam of water out of his hands with enough force to cut through steel, it was a rather impressive technique, if he had first braced himself properly. Instead what happened was that Hopper fired his attack with wild inaccuracy and he was slammed backwards into the building, water still coming out of his hands like little fountains.

"...He should stick to support." Dexter commented prompting the others to nod their heads. At that moment another dragon walked over and began drinking the fresh water coming out of Hopper's hands. "Well... this is convenient." Saying that Dexter tapped the dragon on the head, she looked up straight into Dexter's eyes and promptly fell flat on her face do to the effects of Dexter's knack 'Swooning Vision.'

"Did we think about what we were going to do with them once we caught them?" Daring asked prompting the others to look at each for a moment before immediately coming to the same conclusion.

"""JOHN!"""

In short, John Carpenter had another extra three hundred bucks in his pocket, a huge kennel had been set up to keep the dragons in and thanks to Hunter raiding a warehouse for meat for the various monsters and Hopper unknowingly being used to provide fresh water for them the rest entered willingly. The ones they had already rendered unconscious actually delayed the amount of time it took to resolve this situation thanks to having to carry all of them inside. Weiss, decked out in Battle Mage armor, hunting horn in one hand and a bottle of magic wine in another, still had her eye twitching for entirely different reasons.

"Joyful." Weiss stated her voice carrying a undertone of tranquil fury.

"Yes mistress?" Joyful Responded completely unphased.

"It takes too long to get into this thing, I want designs for one I can get changed in faster on my desk tomorrow." Weiss stated in no uncertain terms while she popped the cork on the wine bottle.

"Understood." Joyful stated writing down Weiss's instructions in a note pad. The boys, and Darling, were resting up from a long day's worth of work during which time Darling seemed to notice something.

"Guys." Darling started in a questioning voice getting everyone's attention in the process. "Based on Sparrow's explanation earlier it seems that there's seven positions on a team that needs to be filled right?" The boys nodded their heads to Darling in agreement. "Even if you don't include spares, we've only got six of us." It did seem odd that Professor hood was only training the Six of them...

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Thank you for saying so. I have no idea what you're talking about Thanksgiving was all the way back in early October. It has a lot of bad press, and it's categories are covered in other topics so it's also redundant.

ChimaTigon: Eh. Shoot I might see something I can use.

DJ: Good to see you again, I was beginning to think you lost interest in my stories. I would actually like your opinion on the other chapters if you get the chance. Yes People have told me that was quite funny. Cerise is a little more vain in this version of events, so she dyes her grey hair. Thank you for saying so. I think you're confused so allow me to clarify: it was only the Lithilid dragon Morgan sterilized, the rest she will decide on as needed. Not even Morgan has enough resources to keep all of them fed, but she is open to the idea of letting a select number of her allies keep some of them. No she doesn't assume someone's going to try and hurt them, aside form the Lithilids that is. Oh he does love Raven a lot, but you also have to remember that aside from the part of him that got cut off from his EGO she's basically a stranger to him. Well then wish granted.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note** : Apologies for taking so long to spit this one out, I had a rather important meeting to attend this morning. With that in mind please read, review, favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 53: The Dragon That is Way Too Fast

Morgan arrived in Ever After on the back of Brogan, the massive demon dragon was carrying a large trailer that had been filled to the brim with supplies that Morgan would need to complete her end of the bargain with the dragons. Course she wasn't the only one who was coming either...

"Remind me why did I let you talk me into letting you come with me on this little exercise?" Morgan asked directing her attention to Raven who was flying on Nevermore beside her.

"Because you dumped a few hundred dragons on top of their heads and they know you did. Besides that I actually have a good relationship with these people and enjoy their company." Indeed, if there were ruffled feathers over there that needed smoothing then Raven was better suited to the task then the abrasive Morgan. Besides that these were technically Nevermore's children they were dealing with so the unexpected mother did have some responsibility here. Even if, genetically, she was as far away from these dragons as the throne of Lucifer and the Throne of Yahweh. "Either way, we're here."

The two Konigan's landed in Ever After's Courtyard. Morgan's eyes quickly scanned the area and they landed on the stables that the Carpenter boy had put together for the dragons, thus she could immediately get to work on her business here. Or so she thought.

"YOU!" A shrill voice snapped at the back of Morgan's head, and her self proclaimed diplomat had already made herself and her guard scarce. "You miserable, cowardly, evil little cockroach!"

"Evil. It's been a while since I was called that." Morgan stated not one iota of nostalgia on her face. Turning around Morgan got to confront her accuser, and the fruity breath coming out of her mouth. "Go home Weiss you're drunk."

"I'm drunk!" Weiss snapped her face flush, whether it was an effect of the half empty wine bottle in her hand or heat build up from the armor that she was wearing it couldn't be said. "Well at leash I have an essscusse!" Weiss slurred jamming a finger accusingly into Morgan's chest. "How do you plan on jusshifying dumping hundreds of dragons on top of our headsss!"

"You were the ones who said that you wanted dragons to deal with the Aliens." Morgan stated her little finger firmly in her ear and twisted.

"Oh ssso that'shhh wash your plan!" Weiss made a grand gesture of directing Morgan's attention to the various parts of the area that had been chewed, burned down, blasted, or simply crushed by a two hundred pound or more lizard landing on it. "Burn the realm down fore the ally-in's get here and do it for ush! Brilliant!"

"Well it was either that or let them blow up my tower." Morgan replied with a roll of her eyes. "In all honestly if a bunch of baby dragons gave you this much trouble then you're gonna be screwed when the Lithilid's and whatever brand of monsters they've bred come here."

"We were ssscrewed the moment you decided to go around and mesh everything up!" Weiss shouted right now her face closing uncomfortably close to Morgan's, prompting the witch to push Weiss backwards. Sadly drunk and unstable as she was Weiss fell over backwards.

"Dwarf, your boss needs help getting back on her feet." Morgan informed before she turned around and left for the dragon stables.

"WE ARE NOT DONE HERE MORGAN!" Weiss did not look any more dignified after having been made to resort to flailing her arms and legs on the ground trying to get back up.

"I don't have time for this." Kicking a stone into the air Morgan infused it with healing magic and threw it at Weiss's head with enough force to render her unconscious before the healing magic instantly fixed the damage done. "She can come and talk to me again when she's sober." Morgan stated prompting a questioning glance from Joyful that seemed to say 'Again?'

After Landing Raven had wasted little time in tracking down Apple, she was conversing with a group of individuals most of whom she recognized, but stand out among them was Ramona's father Bigby Badwolf. Bigby had taken the role of a teacher like Ruby had, unlike Ruby who dealt in Martial Arts Bigby's class was 'Care of Magical Creatures' which was all the explanation she needed for why he was here.

"Bloody hell Morgan, was it too much to ask for a little less variety." No two of the dragons were the same, he counted at least four three body types, three different numbers of heads, and over a dozen different breath types. A still uncounted number of unique species had been created by this little stunt and they were all under their roof. "Or at least hold them back a bit." In spite of the claims that these dragons would only be teenagers from a biological point of view, they were far larger, Weiss had a adult Kirin in her stables and the 'teenage' Kirin Morgan had dropped on their heads was taller by three inches, still had the attitude of a teenager though, unlike the majority of the dragons this one didn't seem to eat at all, rather it just soaked up electricity through the blade like horn on it's head. Also that particular Kirin seemed to be able to haul three times the weight of it's adult counterpart, and it was still wandering outside of the stables slashing things in search of electricity.

"Raven!" Apple tackled Raven with a glomp and quickly pinned her to the ground.

"Hey Apple." Raven replied as she struggled to sit up.

"Do you have any idea how crazy things have been around her lately?" Apple asked, the sudden arrival of the dragons had hit this weird sweet spot for her to put her on edge, but thanks to everything else that had been happening at the school lately it hadn't crossed into full blown terror yet. In fact once her adrenaline had calmed down many of the species actually seemed rather cute to her, one of them blew bubbles for crying out loud.

"I was wondering what Mom was doing with all of Nevermore's eggs." Raven commented looking at the surroundings that looked like they were the scene of a riot.

"These... are Nevermores?" Apple asked confused.

"I don't know all the details, but that is as far away from Nevermore as heaven and hell." Raven stated gesturing to the oversize Kirin that is supposedly Nevermore's off spring. "Speaking of which, we need you guys to clear out the courtyard and let all the dragons out of the stables." Raven stated looking to Professor Badwolf, though the look on his face dreaded what came next.

"Why?" Bigby sighed already having a guess at the answer.

"Nevermore and Brogan needs to teach them how to be dragons, and Mom has few... alterations she wants to make."

All of the students had been made to enter the dorms until Morgan was done outside, a contingent of rifle wielding dwarfs had been positioned around the perimeter ready to shoot at anything or anyone who tried to pull something funny.

"Yes I know they don't trust me." Morgan muttered while she worked on a pacified Kirin, producing lightning magic was enough to lure it over, followed by a dose of 'the draft of the living dead' to render it unconscious. The magic runes Morgan was implanting into the Kirin worked on the same principle as the kind used on weapons. The runes are designed to absorb magical energy from the environment around it and use that to form an effect. In this case since the Kirin's lightning knack already gave it impressive speed and offensive power Morgan was focusing on enhancing on their comparatively neglected defenses with barrier runes.

Meanwhile Nevermore was running the dragons through the basics, such as using their breath's to the point of exhaustion to enhance their control and stamina and teaching them how to get air born. Course not all of them listened at first...

"""RRRWWWAAARRR!"""

It was solid gold and had three heads with a bird like body type, and it shot lightning out of it's mouths, by the look of how much biting at one another they did they didn't even listen to each other let alone anyone else. Nevermore did not look amused.

"Oh no." Apple whined a pathetic dreaded noise escaping her mouth.

"What is it?" Raven had found Apple's fox Gala and was amusing herself with her before her attention was drawn to the balcony where Apple was.

"It's Lizzie's party all over again!" Apple stated a panicked tone in her voice.

"How is this anything like Lizzie's party?" Raven asked legitimately curious. Apple shot a glare at Raven before she gestured to Nevermore and the three header down below in the courtyard.

"That's nothing like a Jabberwocky Apple." Raven stated after taking moment to clue in.

"Nevermore's the one I'm worried about. The last time she went up against a Alpha dragon she ended up burning down the Wonderland Forest." Apple stated matter of factually. "Lizzie, who keeps a _man eating plant monster_ as a pet, threatened that if you didn't get Nevermore out of her realm she'd turn into a handbag! _That_ is how much damage Nevermore can do to her surroundings!"

"...You make a fair point I will admit." Raven admitted after she thought about it for a minuet.

Outside Nevermore and the three header had taken to circling each other, glaring at each other as they looked for some chink in their armor, Nevermore spotted several but was debating how to best prove the gap in their ability, the three header thought they saw several and was gloating over their assured victory. Finally they acted the three header releasing a combined bolt of lightning at Nevermore, the smaller dragon's response was no less swift than Brutal releasing a single bolt of plasma at the bolt of lightning and when the two forces met, a large mass of force was released stunning the three header while Nevermore had already moved out of the way. Not done yet a precision fire ball from Nevermore landed on the left most head of the three header slamming it into the middle and the middle into the one on the right with enough force that all three of them were knocked out cold.

"...Wow." Apple commented wide eyed.

"Like I said. That was no Jabberwocky." Raven commented even she was a little surprised.

Then again since it was not a Jabberwocky Nevermore had no reason to treat it like one, not only that but she made the three headed knuckle head into a example earning the respect of many of the young dragons and the fear of others. A couple of 'battles' later and many of Morgan's modifications and the dragons had been deemed fit to join with their partners to be.

"We still only have six members." Darling pointed out arms crossed and unamused.

"Not quite..." The group turned around to face a familiar blonde dressed up in Dragon riding gear. "Professor Hood had a Chat with Professor Badwolf and they agreed that someone with animal knack would be best suited to this task of taming that Kirin." If speed is going to be a key component in the upcoming games, and more importantly the Clash with the Lithilid's, then that Kirin would be their most valuable asset. Hence why a individual with the power to make any animal sit roll over and beg had been called in.

"Ashlyn?" A surprised Hunter asked staring in shock at Ashlyn who was dressed in Dragon riding gear.

Naturally Apple of the Royal family was the number one pick to take control of the unruly beast, but it was politically unwise move. If Apple lost a game while on the team then it would make the family look bad, but if she won there would be accusations that she made the other team throw the match. So they went with their second choice Ashlyn.

"She's not on the team yet, though she has been through basic already." While they were training with Snarl, Bigby's picks for the team were doing safety drills, and while Hunter and the others were jumping off the side of the boy's dormitory they were practicing with Snarl. The conclusion? Ashlyn was the most suitable for the task of taming a dragon. "The Kirin's over there."

With his belly full after absorbing Morgan's lightning the dragon horse was taking the opportunity to relax: it left him laughably vulnerable to be mounted.

"Alright now." The Kirin awoke to a jolt and looked behind him to see a little girl a quarter of his size had climbed onto his back. "I know that you like to go fast, don't worry I like to go fast too." The Kirin stood up as it seemed to assess the weight suddenly put onto it's shoulders. She was pretty lightweight so she wouldn't be slowing him down any time soon, but there was no point in it either. Nor for that matter was he sure she understood 'fast.' "But there's still a lot of things that you're not aware of so can we just work together for a-WHOA!"

Suddenly the Kirin took off like a bat out of hell. The Kirin began running literal laps around the school, the army, his dragon siblings, all the while leaving a trail of lightning where ever it went paying no mind to Ashlyn who was suffering multiple G-Forces and electricity in her veins.

"Ugh. For god mother's sake." Darling had a different crisis to tend to, fixing her hair.

Not normally the vain type it was explained that unless she could get her hair that constantly stopped time around her to obey her, she wasn't going to be able to partake in dragon riding. Last time she got the O'Hair twins to fix it for her, now however they were a little busy. A three headed dragon landed on their shop. Every time Darling tried to do it herself one lock of hair always managed to escape the bun. Currently she was walking out of the girl's bathroom after having snapped the hair scrunchy she had been working with. While muttering about that, wind blew by Darling, throwing untied hair up into the air. As usual, time seemed to slow down, when you ignore the dragon horse trotting by merrily with Ashlyn barely, comically, able to hold on. Then as quickly as they appeared they disappeared again, leaving a stunned Darling to drop her broken Scrunchie in shock.

"What. The Actual. Hell?"

As quickly as the Kirin had taken off he stopped, in the same spot it had taken off from no less. Ashlyn was long gone though, in her place was a thoroughly stiff young lady who was clinging to the back of the lightning spewing dragon horse for dear life and her hair frizzy to the point of standing on end. Sparrow went to fetch the army doctors while Hunter worked to pry Ashlyn off of the horse. She was alive at least, though the term 'scared stiff' applied to this situation in spades leaving the annoyed dragon horse to trot off back to the stables. Until another annoyance made their presence known.

"Hey there!" Darling had climbed the stables and dropped down on the dragon from above and now she was looming over his head. "Now I know you probably don't want anything to do with a partner, but I'm way better then Ash." Like the stubborn impudent child he was the Kirin shook Darling off and now the rest of the group were taking notice of their interactions. "Oh I get it." Darling sprung up and brushed herself off with a merry smile on her face. "You don't respect me because I can't control you like Ashlyn can is that it?" Not that Ashlyn could control him, that comical routine she just put on was proof enough of that. "Alright how about..." Then a merry thought came to Darling's features as her eyes landed on the forest next to the school. "The other side of the enchanted forest." The Kirin cocked a suspicious brow, looked at Darling, then the forest, back to Darling and nodded it's head in approval.

"Oh this isn't going to end well." Noting that Sparrow was helpless as he watched Darling and the Kirin getting into a spring board position before they both took off into the woods. "Remind me: Why aren't we allowed into the far side of the enchanted forest?"

"That would be because of the plethora of creatures being bred for the border defense of Ever After." Hunter stated looking at the two foolish people who were running head on into a hoard of angry critters that prefer to eat meat and were trained to fight for their meals.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: Again my apologies for posting the wrong chapter yesterday.

DJ: Thank you. No, even if Grimm approved of it Morgan wouldn't, and your theory seems to be based on a fundamentally flawed principle that they even _want_ Morgan back. Duchess is quite afraid of ending up like Morgan, which is to say someone with the madness associated with Narrator, Morgan herself has already stated on a few different occasions that she considers herself crazy. Technically Ruby is a Ulfhedjar, her cloak is enchanted to allow her to take on the form of a wolf.


	54. Chapter 54

**Author's Note** : A couple of things. Firstly with it being this close to the holidays I have some non story work to get down so that's gonna delay my writing for a while. Secondly it's come to my attention that one of my long time readers rmarcano321 has for some reason or another deleted his account, or someone did it for him. Either way I consider it unfortunate. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 54: The Dragon Games Team

In spite of the difference in species Darling was actually ahead a little bit in her race against the Kirin. Darling's knack that slowed down everyone and everything around her to a stand still had allowed her to keep pace with the Kirin who moved so fast that the rest of the world seemed to grind to a halt. The area that she won in however was in home field advantage: Darling ran in these woods, if not this very course, every single day. Every stray log, every low hanging branch, every ravine and more was a obstacle that Darling knew by heart, compare and on contrast with the literally born yesterday Kirin who found himself slowed and impeded by every little obstacle like these. However Darling's advantage was coming to an end, the lake has always been about as far as she's gotten, and she'd need to recharge before she could use her knack to cross it. That wasn't to say that she would be immobile though, to shorten the amount of time it would take to get to the other side, and extension the longevity of her next 'charge', Darling was already running round the side of the lake. Besides, Darling was also wondering how that walking electrical generator would fair with water. Speaking of which...

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Darling shouted as the electrified dragon horse neared the lake.

Heedless of the Danger the Kirin began to run across the water, electrified current leaving it's body and being loosed into the water of the lake, and without that massive explosive energy it wasn't able to run across the water either, nor did it know how to swim. Luckily Darling's knack had gotten it's power back. Running across the water Darling grabbed the thing by it's horn before making a beeline to the nearest piece of shore, she didn't make it, but she did get close enough that the Kirin was able to walk the rest of the way.

"Have I earned your respect yet?" The Kirin neighed in approval, it really was just like a horse. "Good, you wanna go back to the school now?"

The Kirin grabbed hold of Darling with his teeth and threw her onto his back before galloping back to the school.

* * *

"You two had fun I presume?" Morgan looked like she was in the middle of giving the Ouroboros their magic runes when she saw Darling and the Kirin walking back to them.

"Quite." Darling stated letting out a satisfied sigh.

"If you two are done yet, we've decided on the human half of the team!" Professor Hood stated waving Darling and the Kirin over. "As Darling is the only person who can control that raging speed freak over there she'll be our new Racer." Professor Hood stated, Cork board beside him where he pinned Darling's name under 'Racer.' "Daring, Dexter and Hopper will be our Chasers." A position that originally was going to go to Darling, given the strong familiar bond the three shared their teamwork would be quite excellent, but now Hopper would be substituting. "Hunter and Ashlyn will be our knights." Though not familiar Hunter and Ashlyn knew each other well enough that they could move in sync with one another, aside from which after her traumatic ride with the Kirin Ashlyn specifically requested to work with a slow Dragon, which made her most suited for defense. "Sparrow will be taking the Goalie slot, and he will be team captain!" Sparrow was the one most familiar with different dragon breeds and Dragon Games tactics, from the goalie position he would have a view of the battle field and make tactical decisions for his team. "Now, go pick out some dragons, Morgan should already have a few ready for you all."

Including the Kirin, Morgan had time to complete work on seven so far: The two headed Ouroboros, a heavy set Wyrm, a four legged blue Knucker, a bright lime green Wyvern, a long crystal like serpentine Diamond Back, and a Dark Black Wyvern all had runes engraved in different parts of their bodies. Raven watched the Dragon's game team as they sorted through the ones Morgan had already been working on. That said she had the foresight to pick out the best dragons to serve in specific roles: the Ouroboros together with Sparrow would be able to defend all three goal posts at the same time. The Two Wyverns would be fast enough that they can serve as mounts for the Chasers, though the Diamond Back was being given to Daring Specifically due to their huge compatibility: Daring amplified light and the Diamond Back weaponized it, it's shiny transparent scales like the lenses of a magnifying glass. The Knucker and the Wyrm on the other hand were being given to Ashlyn and Hunter respectively, their ability to manipulate Water and Earth respectively meant that they would make for good defensive players. It was a given that Darling and the Kirin would serve the role of Racer.

"I wonder if this will set some precedence for team composition?" Apple asked looking at the team as they partnered up with their dragons.

"Well it is a basic strategy, biggest and slowest gets put on defensive, lightest and fastest gets put on offensive." Raven commented scratching her chin. "Ah speaking of which..." The one that Apple have been giving a lap pillow just now was the one her mother called Cthulu, the former Dracorex who had been remade by one of the Watcher's tadpoles into... this thing. Morgan still hadn't come up with a proper name for the species yet, if she had her way it wouldn't be necessary either, as she was intent on not letting them take any of their people, or her dragons. "Are you sure you're okay with that thing?"

"He's not a thing!" Apple stated defensively, thought technically it was since one side of effect of the transformation was that the Dracorex no longer had a gender. "And I picked a dragon that would be best suited to my abilities just like how Daring picked one for him!" Apple replied her nose upturned.

Indeed a strong telepath was best suited to Apple who had the ability to control animals and to a more limited degree dragons: with her ability to passive bring animals under her control Cthulu could then use his telepathy to relay more detailed instructions to them.

"Riiight. Well Nevermore looks like she's gonna be busy for a while." Indeed: the dragons 'Mother' was busy teaching the younger dragons the more complicated stuff, still they were fast learners, it wouldn't be long before they start fighting each other and Nevermore and Brogan would have to calm them down. Apple and Raven however were moving into the magical forest: it wasn't just the dragons that Morgan had dumped into Ever After, Suu was dropped off here as well, and they needed to find whatever was left of her so that she could regenerate safely. It also provided the two girls another opportunity, the ability to talk in private.

"So... what do we know about these 'aliens?'" Apple asked looking unsettled. "Do we have a plan in place for finding them or keeping them from getting here?"

"Mom's trying to come up with some vaccines so that we don't end up like Cthulu." Raven replied as she awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "She's not having much luck with testing it though, she mentioned that she wants to move onto testing on live stock."

"I see." Apple wasn't happy about animals being the victims of Morgan's mad experiments, being slaughtered for meat was one thing, but being taken over and remade into something and someone else from the inside out... she at least hopes that they won't suffer long. "Do you have any idea how long it'll take to find the blue blob?" Though Apple asked that, Raven's attention had been drawn elsewhere.

She had found a egg on the ground the size of a Book Ball, and was now examining it.

"A dragon egg? How'd this get here?" Raven asked with a questioning glance.

"Did one of the dragons at the school lay it?" Apple asked looking confused.

"They haven't been alive long enough to breed yet let alone lay eggs. Do you guys have any dragons around here?" Raven asked suspicious.

"Only the Dracorex's, and their eggs aren't that big." Apple commented looking down at the egg suspiciously.

"We should get it back to mom before it..." A crack appeared in the surface of the egg. "Hatches."

Raven chucked the Book Ball sized egg into the air and over the forest before Grabbing Apple and diving for cover behind Nevermore. The Explosion was louder than most eggs, the fire in the sky blinded many creatures, if Raven hadn't thought to try and get Apple out of the way then it's quite likely that they both would be seeing stars right now.

"Dragon eggs explode?" Apple asked still in surprise.

"It discourages predators from trying to break them open." Raven explained before she looked up into the air for any trace of the newborn. "Well come on then, we should probably find it before it gets into any trouble." Apple nodded her head in agreement.

"Then let's call on some help." On that note Apple sucked in a load of air and formed a cone around her mouth with her hands. "RRRAAAWWWRRR!"

Admittedly traveling by Fiend was less comfortable than riding on Nevermore, but they need the dragon with her sharp eyes in the air looking for any sign of the newborn. That still didn't change the fact that they were being carried through the woods with one of the Fiend's spiked antler's in the wrong place in Raven's posterior. Various smaller creatures had answered Apple's call as well as they picked through the woods on ground level looking for the dragon chick, what they found instead though elicited more panic.

"Another egg?" Raven was thankful for the excuse to climb off of the antlers of the Fiend but she couldn't enjoy it. This egg was even bigger then the last one, which was in turn a sign that a even bigger dragon had laid it. The kicker? The crack that had appeared across the surface the moment Raven picked it up.

"Not again." Raven chucked the egg underneath a tree before she ducked behind the Fiend for cover, the explosion took out the tree this time, knocking over, the sound of gurgling followed as several of the small animals Apple had gathered let out a death rattle, swallowed whole. "It's a hungry little bugger I'll give it that." When Raven turned around she was surprised by what she saw, the egg didn't contain a creature, it _was_ the creature! The broken open egg shell contained a golden colored slime that in turn contained a rapidly vanishing squirrel, before that is the egg sealed back up, ground calcium and carbon from the poor bugger's bones were used to seal up the cracks and expand the shell of the egg making it bigger before it took off again rolling away. "Oh no you don't!" Raven fired off a magic barrier trapping the egg in the process. It tried to explode again, but all that came of it was a dull boom and a suppressed flash. "Not happening!"

"Raven do you know what this thing is?" Apple asked looking down at the ball of magic and egg confused.

"It's a Humpty Dumpty." Raven stated as she held her chin in her hand.

"Like that wonderlandian nursery rhyme?" Apple asked looking confused.

"Only if Humpty Dumpty ate all the King's horses and men." Raven scoffed while crossing her arms. "They're typically born when slimes eat eggs. The Egg yoke alter's their chemical composition and the shell is incorporated to provide a extra layer of protection." Now that Raven had figured all of that out there was another query that warranted asking.

"But where did a slime get a dragon egg of all things I mean it's not like... its..." Raven would slap herself if she wasn't so happy immediately dropping the barrier. "Suu!?" Two little black eye like dots formed in the golden liquid, which then went wide when it realized who was holding it. "SUU!" They looked happy to see each other at least, even if the most that one could do for expressions was just to make different shaped sensory organelles.

"Your mom's slime?" Apple asked recalling seeing the slime back when the two realms were stuck together.

"She must have eaten the left over yokes from the dragon eggs!" Raven exclaimed as Suu returned to egg form, happy to get out of this forest. Raven called Nevermore down and together they returned to the school.

* * *

"What's Weiss planning on doing with the rest of them?" Morgan asked looking at Professor Hood suspiciously.

"Charming Prep for now." Well that was fair, it wouldn't be much of a league if it was only the one team in it, nor for that matter a army. "Are you guys doing anything on your end to keep and eye out for Aliens?" Professor Hood asked cocking a suspicious brow.

Morgan took the liberty of noting her gratitude for being inside of the privacy of the kennels.

"Deep space telemetry for now." Morgan replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Course since we don't actually know what the Lithilid ships look like or how to identify them it'll be a pain to actually deal with."

Morgan was squeezing the Watcher for everything it was worth, she was even making arrangements so that it would auto connect with the rest of it's kind as soon as they are in range and inform Morgan of their exact position before they figured out their advance scout had turned against them.

"What about on your guys's end?" Morgan asked arms crossed and a displeased look on her face.

"The dwarfs are working on some contraption for getting off the planet, why don't you ask your narrator?"

* * *

The 'Brok' as the dwarfs called it was built in a manner that would make rickety broken down shacks envious, apparently it was named after some dwarf of legendary craftsmanship. The Irony was lost on them. The contraption was built around a magic spewing Zeugi which had been roped into a fire spewing funnel designed to use explosive force to move the contraption off the ground. It had been hooked up to a launch pad, electricity was running off of it as a rail gun getting ready to shoot it off into the air with dramatically increased force. Confident the Dwarfs hit the launch button...

* * *

Morgan didn't even need the narrator to see the explosion.

"How does a bunch of engineers and architects be this bad at building something?" Morgan asked as she face palmed herself and shook her head.

"Mom!" Raven shouted from the back of Nevermore, the mockery of a dragon egg wedged between herself and Apple behind her. "We found Suu!" Immediately the egg jumped off of Nevermore and rolled directly for Morgan, and not in a friendly way.

"This again." Rolling her eyes Morgan threw up a barrier blocking the egg and the explosion that followed it in the process. That though didn't stop the Humpty Dumpty from beating against the barrier trying to attack Morgan. "Would you cool your jets?" Alas Suu lacked jets to cool, they were eaten along with the vast majority of her body by a hoard of hungry dragon chicks, years of reserves vanished in a few days, and now she was a completely different species to show for it, as if she already wasn't a dysfunctional mutant to begin with. "Calm down, I'll drop you off in a landfill on our way back." Steam seemed to come out of what passed for ears for the slime, of course it wouldn't be happy about eating literal garbage even if she couldn't taste it it was the principle of the thing resulting in it continuing to beat slimy fists against the barrier.

"Just a heads up." Morgan opened the door leading into the stables, revealing a overpowering stench of dung coming out of it. A dragon on average eats about three times as much as a prize winning pig, and by Morgan's estimates these dragons ate about three times more then the average and they numbered in the triple digits, nor for that matter were they house broken. "I'm not cleaning this up." Morgan stated in a deadpan tone.

"You won't have to. You may recall that some of our students owe you an apology for breaking into your tower. And while narrowly surviving it's many death traps might seem like sufficient punishment to you, but it's not for me."

Thus cue Dexter, Daring, Blondie and Sparrow in knee high rubber boots and holding onto shovels, buckets, soap and brooms with instructions to not leave until the stables were spotless. Course what took them a couple of hours to figure out was that while they were running around trying to scrub the place down the dragons would fly back in and see clean floors as a invitation to make them not clean again.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: Smaller but yes. I appreciate it, it actually gives me some ideas for more monsters.

DJ: An Ulfhedjar refers to the nordic equivalent to a werewolf, the subtle difference being that as opposed to being the result of a curse their wolfy transformation is the result of a magical wolf pelt. No they don't, genetically speaking they have nothing in common and she didn't raise them. Even if they did recognize each other as siblings that wouldn't stop them from breeding with one another, nor wouldn't it be a issue due to their extreme genetic diversity. I look forward to it.


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note** : So Christmas kinda kicked my ass this year, a combination of creative sterility and new video games to play have left me with less time for Writing and more time for gameplay. The good news for all of you is that it won't be affecting updates for some time into the new year. With that in mind, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 55: Preparations

One of the Swan family airships had dropped by taking with it the hundreds of dragons that would not be staying at Ever After and would instead be serving on the other teams in the to be established league. It seems that the Swan family, with extensive experience in areal combat, was taking over much of the operation. Not that many mind, singed dwarfs still shaking from the time one group of dragons decided to use them in a impromptu game of Volley ball was proof enough of that. At the moment they were running through what kinds of breath attacks the various dragons had.

"Do your thing: Silver Blaze!" On Daring's command, the Diamond Back spread it's wings. It's entire body was see through, like it was made out of glass, you could even make out the faint outline of it's organs in it's body. The Convex scales were accumulating energy, concentrating them into a single point, filtering out different kinds of light, before after several moments the energy was fired out of the dragon's mouth and vaporized the target.

"Hmm. A long charge time, but a destructive blast." Professor Hood stated making a note in his notebook.

"Yin, Yang if you would." The two headed Ouroboros got two targets to work with, the black head spat a black miasma which made the wooden target rot, then turn into a white mold and grow into a red mushroom with white dots. The White head on the other hand spat a white light that apparently did nothing to it's target, causing Professor Hood to shake his head as he completed 'Yin-Yang's' entry.

"Dexter!"

"Verdent if you would." The two Wyverns were two legged raptor like Dragons with a long wing span. The Green wyvern had a boring but practical fire breath, but he delivered enough of a controlled burn to bore a hole through the center ring of the target.

"Noir." The Black Wyvern on the other hand took a sadistic glee in reducing the target to ash.

"Aqua." Ashlyn's Knucker resembled a huge crocodile and it blasted the target with chunks of ice shattering both them and the target.

"Cruncher." The Wyrm bore beneath the earth, popped back out, and fired stones at the target in a shot gun blast which smashed it to splinters.

"Joules." Finally the Kirin made it's presence known, it charged it's horn with lightning and slashed down in a destructive blast that not only split the target but the ground in front of it and the tree behind it.

"Ah I'm so Jealous!" Daring said that but the smile on his face was beaming with pride. "You and that Kirin get along so well!" Course Daring noted that if he he mixed his light amplifying knack in with Silver Blaze's light beams the destructive power would go up and the charge time down.

"Alrighty then, lets do some team formations then." The arena was still being built, so everyone was doing basic exercises.

The three Chasers were sent after a ball, one that seemed intent on running away from them, the Knights were playing a game of back and forth, the Goalie was blocking shots fired at him and the Racer was running circles around the forest. But that was enough talk about dragons for the time being.

* * *

Morgan had returned to her tower in the monster realm to continue her experiments. The Good news was that the Tad Poles which had been produced by Cthulu before it was made sterile was of a purer strain, more Lithilid and less Dragon. That also meant that Morgan could begin her experiments.

"Lithilid Research log Five. I've implanted one 'Pure Strain' Tad Pole parasite into a Boarbatusk of suitable size and weight before putting it into quarantine." By quarantine Morgan meant a large metal box reinforced by Barrier magic and only a vent sealed off by a barrier on the ceiling for air. Even the 'glass' that served as an observation window was little more than a variant of aluminum that had been treated to be see through. "Having secured a steady supply of pure strain parasites I've begun my experiments." Several jars with liquid inside suitable to the Tad Pole's living condition had been set up, with one exception, one tad pole each had been placed inside. "I've exposed each parasite to a benign strain of bacteria, harmless to specific Species of Monster on the viable spectrum to be transformed, but each potentially lethal." After all Lithilids have never been to the Monster realm before now, the likelihood that... something harmless there might not be where they came from was quite high. "The original Draconic Tad Poles collected from the Watcher have been quarantined until further notice." Morgan stated looking down at the jar of parasites Kitty had collected, from outside of another metal box with barriers lining the inside.

"Hmm." Morgan noticed something strange about the parasites, she didn't quite remember them looking so fat before. "Note that the Tad Poles contained in quarantine two appear to have grown by one point five times. Deploying the Watcher to bring one closer for examination." The Watcher was released into the sealed box via the vent and used it's tentacle to pull one of the Tad Poles out of the jar. As Morgan quickly realized though one was all she had to work with. "Note disregard earlier size estimate, the Tadpole appears to have grown even larger. Best guess they ate each other." And it wasn't done yet either. Letting out a ear piercing screech the parasite bore into the Watcher and Morgan watched as the mass of rotting alien meat was devoured whole. "Well that was grotesque. Deploying five percent solution of Draft of the Living Death." The room was filled with gas from the air vent, the Tadpole fell flat on what passed for a face for it having been knocked out in a instant.

"Well, that would explain why the Lithilids like to take on host bodies." Morgan muttered as she deployed a golem drone. The Tad pole had all but swallowed the Watcher whole, and it was still growing utilizing the mass from the hybrid to continue it's growth: Morgan didn't even want to know the creature that thing could make into a host. "Great another one." Morgan could only let out a sigh. "Note: theory that the humanoid variant of Lithilid seen in the Watcher's memories was another hybrid has proven correct." Not that this thing could be called 'pure' either, what with the fact that it was still composed entirely out of Brogan's unique cocktail of Draconic and Demonic flesh. "Engaging cryogenic protocol." Saying that Morgan pressed a few buttons and the entire room was filled with fluid before being frozen. Even if it was a unique specimen the now frozen oversize louse was still more Brogan than Lithilid, experimenting on it wouldn't do her much good compared to the boarbatusk that was undergoing it's own transformation in the next chamber over. "Transformation of Subject Sigma has yet to be completed, still focusing on Tadpole Specimens." Saying that Morgan looked down at the Tadpoles that were obediently floating in their jars. "No visible reaction yet. Remnants of Brogan's influence still holding strong." Morgan noted as she tapped on the Jars. "Nothing else to report here. Would appreciate an update on the other projects."

* * *

"You want my grandfather to shoot lightning at you?" The 'God Faction' was pretty confident in their ability to deal with the incoming enemy. With the number of them that could loose lightning from their finger tips, fire beams of energy from their eyes, or simply unleash WMD class curses at whim. But if the threat could be dealt with without them actually having to do anything then that was preferable to them, the explanation they gave being that if they let their powers run amok it could cause mass damage. That said their representative, a sub-type of angel serving under the goddess Aphrodite known as a cupid, had a look of clear disbelief on her face.

"Our guns require a type of super magnet formed by wrapping copper wire around a block of iron and letting it get struck by lightning." Now the dwarf directed the group's attention towards the girl with the angelic wings. "If you could be so kind as to set us up with some..."

"Huu." The Cupid clapped her hands together in prayer for a moment, suddenly a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit the mass of metal that the Dwarfs had piled together blowing it apart. "Anything else?"

"Some clear skies for when we attempt our next launch would be nice."

Half baked construction wasn't used for this launching platform, it was built solid as the walls of any castle. Over all it looked like a grain silo, when you ignore the fact that it was buried over ten stories into the ground with only the hatch sticking out of the top. The Dwarfs were lining this hole with blocks of super magnets intent on giving their contraption a boost when it left the silo. What is the contraption in question though? A radar unit for lack of better term. Except that radar uses sound waves to map a unseen target, whereas this would be using light, a very specific brand of light designed to travel very far and fast and highlight a distant target before bouncing off of it and sending data into the satellite, which would then be turned into a readable image and set back to the ground through a very long cable.

* * *

"Bloody dwarfs!" We could listen in on Morgan's thoughts to read her opinion on this matter, but again T-rated story. Aside from that though given the fact that engineering was not one of her strong suits there was no legitimate criticism that she could offer them. "Tch. The Fairies then."

* * *

The people of Neverland were not that big on technological innovation, the fact that they lived in a jungle with only the on ship to their name, a ship they didn't even build for that matter, was testimony to this. Now magical innovation on the other hand...

"On my mark." Titania lowered her arm as a signal to one of her officers to begin their spell.

"Ich befehle der Kraftquelle: Öffne ein Loch und verschlucke mein Ziel!" The fairy stretched out a hand fingers wide open. "Schwarzes Loch!" The air pressure lowered by quite a bit, a hole appeared above the target, a large block of wood that had been nailed together, and watched as it was sucked up so fast it didn't even have time to break, just spontaneously turned into spaghetti. The hole disappeared though not it's contents, a mass of densely packed material that couldn't even be called wood anymore about the size of a pea had appeared in the air, before that it is it crashed into the earth so hard that it created a bottomless hole, joining several others on the way out. "Approved. Next!"

* * *

"Hmm. Black hole." Aside from being a spell of ludicrously destructive power it also required an immeasurable amount of control to pull off. Anyone who could do it single handily could give those squid faces a run for their money. "And the Wonderlanders?"

* * *

If the fact that the land would be attacked by a unknown enemy was common knowledge they weren't acting like it. Bandersnatch were being rounded up in masse, and the Jabberwockies were being prodded from their caves who were in turn stirring up all the other wild life. If anything was so foolish as to try to attack this place they would be eaten, bludgeoned, slashed, stabbed, blown up and likely made into Croquet equipment of some form or another.

* * *

"I should've known." Well Wonderlanders were people who had to deal with death every day, so this was nothing surprising. "Are they within range of your ability to detect them yet?" Morgan asked after she face palmed herself. As she asked that Morgan suddenly heard squealing from one of her chambers, looking inside the Boarbatusk had completed its transformation into a Lithilid mutant, it's tentacles flailing around as one time tusks turned sharpened tentacle mounted scythes were slashing at the walls looking for a way to get out. "...And me without the watcher either. Administering Draft of the living death." The mist knocked the Lithilid hybrid clean out. Morgan called for a dream demon and had it enter the mind of the mutant pig, with any luck they would be able to...

"SQUEEE!" The Pig woke up and forcibly expelled the demon from it's body.

"What happened?" Morgan asked looking down suspiciously at the demon as she offered a hand to pull him up.

"The pig connected to the squid faced buggers." Of course the Lithilids weren't going to connect to a corpse. For one thing they didn't even know it was possible, the closest thing they've ever come to seeing it happen was probably a Skull Beholder playing around with corpses. But the pig on the other hand was quite alive and now giving off it's own signal that they can connect to.

"Damn. We were lucky. How long until they're here?" Morgan asked looking down at the Demon who was still on the floor.

"They're already here." The demon was made to act fast. Morgan cast a spell on him that allowed her to see what he sees and he re-entered the Lithilid hive mind.

"So... much... wasted potential." The Lithilid minds were like barbs, latching on and not letting go. "So... many... delicacies." The Demon could already feel the corners of his mind being eaten away by the parasitic aliens. "We... shall... come." It burned like lava, screeching pain like a flood. "We... Shall... FEAST!"

Morgan forcibly pulled the demon out of the former Boarbatusk, she could tell just by looking at him that if he was in there any longer then he'd be a goner by now.

"Corvo! I want a dozen men and as many Railguns ready now!" Morgan barked into her mirror phone.

* * *

The Lithilid star ship ironically enough resembled the Lithilids themselves, a huge massive space squid. Near as Morgan could tell it wasn't a coincidence, bits of organic matter could be seen between the metal implants of technology and holes that had been carved into them. Perhaps some kind of large type parasite had been implanted into the body of some giant space fairing creature. It also meant that they now had a way around the size issue.

"Take aim." Corvo however did not frighten easily, the Lithilid's had wisely chose to park their space squid far away from any man made structures less they run head long into this very situation: being shot at by hostile forces intent on ending them as quick and as a efficiently as possible. Tracking it wasn't hard once Morgan had realized someone had sneaked up on them she simply gathered together as much data on the sky collected in the past couple of hours as she could and came up with this location. "And Fire." The Draugr's Railgun rounds flew through the air and bounced off of the hide of the Lithilid cruiser accomplishing two things: bupkus and letting them know they were there.

* * *

"RAAARRRGGG!" Enraged Morgan smashed her arms into her table and in the process smashed one of the tadpole jars off where it was and into another jar she had on the shelf both of which then landed on the floor with a smash. "Great, now my specimens are dying on me!" Morgan snapped before she clued in. Bending over she looked down at the Tadpole as it shriveled up and popped open a dried out husk of it's former self. Intrigued Morgan picked up a piece of glass from the bottle she smashed to figure out what it was she just exposed the thing to, her intrigued turned into a flat unamused look. "You're kidding me."

* * *

ChimaTigon: I encourage it.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's Note** : So I've decided to take a few days off of writing, just to let my creative juices refill themselves. Also to whoever keeps posting reviews that I can't read alternative solution: Log off and post as a guest? Either way Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 56: First Contact

The Lithilids took notice of the balls of electrified metal bouncing off of the side of their space squid and they were not amused by it, turning their creature around it lashed down at Corvo's group with one of it's feeding tentacles. Corvo took advantage, ran directly into the mouth of the tentacle as it started to vacuum up his men and sent them directly into the belly of the beast. Corvo was hit by an electrical charge as he slid down the throat, aimed directly at his head, the plus sized Lithilid cyborg attempting to extract information from him. Shame all of his physical cerebral grey matter rotted away over two centuries ago. Past the mental digestion Corvo landed in a body of stomach acid the size of a swimming pool. How unfortunate for the Lithilids that as a undead Corvo actually liked acid, it had a good reaction to the magics that keeps him going and cleans the grime off of his armor.

"Alright so this is a stomach which means two ways out of here." Corvo briefly considered and this dismissed going out through the bottom, idea of being turned into manure by a regular creature was not at all pleasant, he did not want to think about the implications of a fully fledged space faring one.

Similarly going back the way they just came seems counterproductive when you consider that they just infiltrated the thing too. Thus Corvo took a third option, brandishing his sword he swam to the nearest wall of the stomach and stabbed through giving the ship creature the mother of all ulcers in the process as he and his men flooded out to safety.

"RRREEEAAARRRGGGHHH!" Well that is a normal reaction to getting stabbed in the stomach, even if it was from the inside.

Corvo heard a buzzing noise reverberate off of his metal plated ears and looked up to see insect like creatures flying into the cavity. They were clearly Lithilids, the unmistakable squid shaped heads with several feeding tentacles were present front and center, but the rest of the body looked like a Muryan, a ant based Demi-human complete with bug wings. Corvo's response was to carve a line in the floor with his blade as he took aim to stab something.

"Come." The insects shrieked as they launched themselves at Corvo, electricity arcing from their bodies and forming a web, the tentacles loosed a projectile, a hardened crystaline glob, which received a massive boost from the lightning flying around not unlike the rail Guns Corvo and his people were employing earlier. "You guys do know that goes two ways right?" Corvo took the posture of a seasoned baseball batter and hit several of the globs that were aimed at his center mass right back where they came from, the same lightning field that boosted their speed when they were flying at Corvo did the same thing when the projectiles were flying at them, the end result was grisly to put it mildly. Having seemed to learn their lesson the electrified bugs switched over to firing off lightning directly at Corvo. And were terrified to see him tank their attack and keep going. "Wow. That actually tickles quite a bit, if I wasn't a goner already that would kill me!" Corvo laughed as he wound up his blade and started rolling the nearest heads.

From what limited information Corvo knew about these creatures the tentacles should connect around the brain somewhere, so he followed the tube he came in from until he found something that was vaguely brain like. It looked like a mass of organic wire like material and it was sparking with huge amounts of electricity that was connecting to Corvo's body.

"There we go." As Corvo was about to go merry lumber jack on the inside of this thing's neck he was suddenly grabbed from behind by something and thrown through a wall. Finding himself on the outside of the creature Corvo was surprised to see no hole that he could have come out of, and slightly less surprised to see a serpent like Lithilid float through the fleshy wall. "A Ghost thing Eh? Shame I don't know any ghosts."

Receiving Corvo's sarcastic prodding a woman in a torn up dress floated up and rammed her hand through the creature's head. The Lithilid twitched before it dropped to the ground, liquid leaking through it's eyes as it's skull collapsed on itself, it's flesh falling off from the effects of a rather nasty flesh eating plague dissolving it's corpse.

"Should I assume this means that the other members of your little hit squad are on standby?" Corvo asked looking suspiciously at Maribel.

"I was sent to deal with it myself. This 'ship' is a creature of flesh and blood one that has never had contact with my diseases. It's death shall be swift, and painful." Maribel stated clutching a bony hand. Suddenly one of the feeding tentacles of the squid stabbed the ground beside them and pulled back to reveal one of the humanoid Lithilids standing up and looking at the two of them with big round black eyes.

"No it won't." Corvo was the first to act, slamming down his blade in a overhead chop on the Lithilid only for his blade to suddenly shift it's momentum backwards pushing Corvo back. "Well that's a new one." Corvo commented while the Lithilid curled two fingers together and flicked.

If Corvo did have a gut he would have been punched in it, if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't see one he would've said it was freight train that had done it. Like that Corvo was sent flying backwards and slammed into several trees, shattering them in the process before he eventually slammed into a rock face with enough force to leave behind a Corvo shaped outline in the stone.

"Alright. Now that hurt." Corvo begrudgingly admitted his neck broken at an angle that was just plain unhealthy, even if you are already a goner. Maribel would not swayed so easily already she had produced a pungent smoke of her most devastating airborne plagues to eat away at the alien invader. However her attempt would end in failure, the light tug of gravity that she normal felt intensified, she attempted to compensate but to no avail as she found herself being forcibly drawn into the earth below. "Well now that's a interesting ability." Corvo commented as he made sure he was far, far out of range of the squid faced monstrosity which had incapacitated his equivalent to a medic, which he could use right now to correct his neck.

"RRRAAARRGGGHHH!" The Lithilid was starting to get frustrated with fighting half dead opponents, and it showed in it's body language.

The alien angrily stomped it's foot down sending out a shock wave that sent logs, stones and dirt up into the air and with a push of both of it's arms the squid faced alien chucked the detritus at Corvo with the force of a tank cannon. The debris sent Corvo flying backwards and buried him underneath the mass of earth and wood.

* * *

"Well that just happened." Morgan noted watching the commotion that had just unfolded when the ship touched down. "How are every one else handling there's?"

* * *

The Second Lithilid ship had touched down in Neverland, sadly for them they were not the only ones who used 'Eat Brains' as a viable tactic, that honor went to a variety of extremely nasty brain eating fungus native to the nightmare that is Neverland. The kind that uses the brain as nutrients and reduces the body into little more than a shambling corpse that didn't get the memo that it was already dead. It was because of this point that the Lithilids had chosen to stay air born, avoiding the issue of the brain eating fungus turning them into so many shambling corpses as they deployed the Watchers to fire off Eye beams on the ground below. Then, shambling off golden dust as it went, was a huge wooden pirate ship floating through the air. Perhaps taking a moment to make sure that what they were seeing was actually real the Lithilid's were caught on the back step as lightning and metal were loosed from the cannons on the ship. Perhaps understanding what they were dealing with the Lithilid ship loosed its feeling tentacles to smash the wooden ship. The magic barriers carved onto the sides of the ship activated and reduced the lashing of tentacles to merely pushing it off to the side. Harpoons retaliated, expert aim and guided by miniaturized fairies speared the inside of the flesh of the Lithilid ship.

"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!"

With the mouths secure and forced open various pirates dumped the contents of several barrels into mouths. Having had several barrels of Neverland Vodka dumped down it's throats the Lithilid ship fell from the sky in a crooked drunken descent before it landed in the water. Tick Tock, the giant three hundred year old swamp dragon, had his fill that day.

* * *

Few of the worlds that the Lithilid's had visited were quite so bright and colorful as Wonderland, at least that is the impression that the Lithilids gave as they hovered over the rainbow like landscape of Wonderland trying to pick a spot to actually invade. The Wonderlanders themselves though were not the type to wait around for their enemies to attack them, they were proactive like that. Then again if you were neighbors with Jabberwocky's you wouldn't either. On the subject of which a Jabberwocky took notice of the 'ship' and was not amused, wreathing boulder he brought with in rainbow colored air before chucking it at the Lithilids. The Rainbow energy left the stone and entered the squid shaped creature causing it's flesh to turn to stone and the stone to turn into a giant hunk of meat, both fell from the sky one landing with a splat and the other with a smash.

* * *

Morgan could only shake her head at what was going on, this wasn't a invasion this was a scout unit, clearly sent here to prod them for weaknesses and strengths and they just showed them half of those. Course it should be noted that all the factions had eliminated the enemy within mere moments of them entering the line of sight.

"Please tell me Weiss at least has the common sense to hold something back?"

* * *

The Lithilid touched down to the north of Ever After, the mouths of the Lithilid opened up and deposited several dog like Squid heads onto the ground. They didn't get very far.

"And here I thought I was just giving Darling a run for her money." Kitty stated one set of claws bloody from where she ripped the throat from the Lithilid and grasped within the other the severed head of the Dog alien by the tentacle.

"Grrr..." The dogs were not amused by this development, with a leap one disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Kitty, almost as quickly as a blade like horn appeared from it's mouth.

"You started without us?" Joules the Kirin flung the corpse of the alien from it's horn as it narrowed a glare at the other trespassers on it's territory. The Dog Lithilids seemed to recognize his power and slowly backed away from the angry dragon horse assessing how to take down this new prey. "Any idea where these fellows came from?" The bug like Lithilids came out next, floating above their opponents they prepared to loose lightning as the dogs looked for an out of this battle.

"I'll explain later, can you take down the bugs?" Kitty disappeared from sight and the dogs took their chance at the same time the bugs loosed electricity.

The Kirin's horn acted as lightning rod to draw the power in allowing it to start moving at near light speed to cut down the enemy. Kitty was no slouch in speed either, phasing into another dimension one fourth the size of our own her blows came four times as fast and with four times the weight, it was almost enough to pity the dog aliens when Kitty used a fallen log as a bat to cave their heads in.

"Great." Darling looked up at the ship feeling quite intimidated. "What we do now?"

 _"Die."_ Hearing that declaration ringing in their skulls the dragon riding duo narrowly avoided one of the tentacles from the ship stabbing into the ground and depositing a humanoid squid head. A punch floored Darling and her partner, Kitty attempted to hit the squid faced monster with her tree branch but was in for a rude surprise as her momentum was thrown into reverse and sent her flying.

"That cheap trick again, the one you guys got the Draug with." Kitty got on all fours as she phased into another dimension.

 _"A Dark Walker has no right to complain about another's power."_ The Lithilid's thoughts retorted, from _inside_ of Kitty's head.

"Oh we got plenty to complain about!" Darling snapped, her partner at attention as they both glared at the squid faced loser in front of them.

The Kirin loosed another bolt of lightning, to their surprise it was reflected off of the squid's invisible barrier, about a three meter radius around it, the lightning increasing in power as it bounced back at Bolt who then absorbed it back into his body. The Lithilid realized his opponent was draining energy off of him and the the way his big round eyes narrowed was not happy with the results.

 _"Suffer!"_ Switching tactics the Lithilid increased the gravity affecting the duo until they were both pinned to the ground.

"Eh. Works out in our favor." A barrel was soon spotted flying over the forest and landed directly on top of where the Lithilid was standing. The increased gravity brought the barrel down with increased force, the barrier attempted to repel it but instead the two opposing forces just smashed it, it's contents sprayed all over the forest. "You guys don't seem to like alcohol too much do yah?" Indeed the giant squid they had arrived here in was already getting up to leave. "And that little bouncy shield you got going on? Can't keep the air out can it?" Darling understood that Mages had the same problem, a protective barrier, unless it's only blocking in one direction or designed specifically to be air tight, has to make allowances for oxygen to pass through in order for the mages inside to breath. Indeed the smell of extra strong liquor was making her tipsy, she couldn't imagine what it was doing to this guy, he was already stumbling and if the way that the alcohol rain, now being perpetuated by several more barrels, was landing on him it was safe to say that the barrier had dropped. "Night night, you miserable butt pain." Darling stretched out and curled up as if taking a nap, or sleeping off a hangover, while the alien fell over knocked clean out in his drunken stupor.

* * *

Morgan was just glad that one of her temper tantrums were good for something, if not for cracking open that bottle they would've never discovered these things weakness. But that did not mean that they were out of the woods yet, cause getting everyone plastered was not a viable tactic for fighting these things off nor did it make for a viable vaccine.

"Corvo. I need samples."

* * *

"That's easy for you to say." This thing was tough it's barrier bounced attacks away from it, it's blows were amplified to dramatically stronger levels through means that he didn't understand, and it seemed to be able to manipulate gravity at a whim. "Does this thing seem to have any weakness's I should know about?"

 _"They have a spectacularly low alcohol tolerance."_ Morgan replied making Corvo want to fall on his face.

"Do you have any?" The Lithilid picked up a tree that it used Corvo's face to knock down and smashed it into Corvo home run style.

 _"Working on it. In the mean time I think I figured out how to bypass that field that's kicking your rear."_ Morgan explained, silently acknowledging that the sight of this thing clobbering Corvo would be quite funny were it not for the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"I'm listening!" Corvo snapped impatiently.

 _"His field seems to work by changing the direction of things that come into contact with it and increasing the force behind them."_ Morgan explained before she made her point. _"If you pull your punches the moment they come into contact with this 'reverse' field, about three meters around it, then that will instead change their direction so instead of pushing your blows away, they'll pull them forward."_ Corvo didn't have a face with witch he could make expressions, but you could see him smiling.

"Understood." Mind you Morgan only used punches as alliteration, it went well with pulling after all.

Corvo picked up his sword, swung it at the head of the Lithilid, pulled it back immediately when it hit the three meter mark, before swinging it around and cutting off a tentacle from the Lithilid's face. The Lithilid looked at it's wound and then back at Corvo, the sheer _disbelief_ on it's face was absolutely priceless. But it didn't last long, the Lithilid stomped it's foot again and raised more debris up into the air and pushed them towards Corvo who received multiple blows from different angles as he smacked the debris away before he stepped forward and this time he went for the punch, pulling him within the field and delivered a solid gut punch bowling over and more importantly pulling Corvo into range to bypass the field.

"You can't hide from me now!" Corvo tackled his enemy, picked him up around the waist, slammed him through the nearest tree, then the three behind him, before smashing him head long into a rock face.

The Lithilid tried messing with the gravity again, showing Corvo what it was like to have a thousand pounds dropped on his shoulders. Corvo shared the feeling, looping the Lithilid around his neck and pinning him to ground. The Lithilid had no choice but to cancel the super gravity, allowing Corvo to flip them both over and begin punching the alien in his face, figuring that if it's power came from the mind then a concussion would impact that. Corvo got two punches in before he was sent flying, his arm wrenched from it's socket as the Lithilid stood up. Corvo decided to experiment a bit, ripping a tree stump out of the ground before he chucked it at the Lithilid with his full force. The Stump sailed by the three meter field but bounced off the Lithilid inches from his face and sailed passed Corvo, with a lot more increased force than before as it smashed against the rock behind him turning into splinters in the process.

"Sha hahahah!"

"I think he's laughing at me." Corvo sounded offended.

But it made sense, tighter reflection field, stronger reaction, less room for error, the alien had the right to feel confident. Course all that Corvo had to do now was use the same tactic that Morgan had taught him earlier, in fact now that the reflection field was stronger than it was before he would increase the strength behind the blows that he would be dealing out and hopefully reduce the butt pain's brains into jelly.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"What are you... oh." The Lithilid had his hands in the air, between them a ball of plasma was gathering.

"Oh hell no!" While Corvo was getting ready to strike with a righteous fury he heard a crack from above, the barrel of alcohol that Morgan had promised dumping it's flammable contents directly onto the ball of red hot plasma. The liquid was ignited off setting the plasma ball giving Corvo the opportunity to pull his punch directly into the Lithilid's face, sending him flying. The Lithilid was knocked out by that, dragged back to the nearest dungeon and put on a IV drip of vodka.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: You have good taste in monster artwork.


	57. Chapter 57

**Author's Note** : Okay so writing's suffering quite a bit right now, going to try and work on only one story for a while now. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 57: The Secrets Out

Niflheim was not the most pleasant realm they could've picked to build a base in, but then again that was probably the idea. A primordial realm of mist and cold all but the hardiest of creatures exposed bare skin to the freezing cold air would instantly be met with frost bite, hypothermia and most likely a slow and painful death. Thus it was here, in a bunker unceremoniously dropped onto the realm, that all of the Lithilid specimens, living and dead, had been dropped off. The Neverland lake was still being drenched for signs of the parasites, but Tick Tock had already been brought in after consuming enough booze to get him drunk, Wonderland on the other hand happily handed over the Lithilid corpse chunks after they de-petrified them. The utterly hozed prisoners that Darling and Corvo took were locked in separate but adjacent cells, though until they figured out how to keep from communicating telepathically they didn't see much point in trying to separate them. On the contrary it would be more convenient to kill them if they try anything if they're in one place. Which led to the current situation.

"How many of your ship creatures are near our worlds?" Corvo's Draugr were assigned as guards, these things couldn't even talk to the dead let alone take control of them, it unfortunately necessitated the use of written communication to do anything though, and it took a while to teach them how to write in a language they actually understood. Unfortunately they were either first class trolls or were too plastered to be of use. "'Okie jeb all em.' What is this even...?" Corvo helmet palmed himself before getting up to leave. "Make sure they don't sober up." Saying that Corvo went over to the next room over, where autopsies were being conducted.

"I assume the prisoners aren't giving anything useful?" Morgan asked butcher's smock over her frame and surgical saw in hand.

"Why do you bother asking questions you already know the answers to?" Corvo asked waving Lithilid scribbles around before chucking them into the recycling.

"Because I'll look crazy if I only talk to myself." Morgan peeled back the flesh on the head of one of the Lithilids and exposed the brain underneath and magically scooped it out and held it up to the light.

"Hmm." The brain is a combination of parts similar to how the rest of the body is a combination of Organs. Morgan couldn't be sure how they work at first glance, to that end she employed a little mad science. Several needles had been prepared, hooked up to a computer to measure responses to electrical stimuli, and Morgan took the liberty of reanimating the tissue via necromancy. She fed stimulus into each part of the brain and measured response on the computer, and after a hour of prodding came to one conclusion. "This is... peculiar to put it mildly." Morgan stated holding her chin in her hand. The part of the brain that served as short term memory was grossly inflated, while the part of the brain that made up long term memory was rescinded to the point of being vestigial. In short, while the Lithilids have a spectacular ability to learn new things they're lousy at actually remembering how to do them. Which might explain this thing. "Hello there, How did I not notice you earlier." Morgan commented looking at a little square device. It looked suspiciously like a crystal based hard drive, one that was equipped with the same kind of brain to machine adapter that was being used to conduct this testing in the first place. "So it's a artificial memory drive eh. Still this might explain why these things like to eat brains." Morgan stated looking down at the device suspiciously.

"You're gonna have to explain this one sweet heart." Corvo stated confused by Morgan's statement.

"They can't remember anything on their own, so they have to rely on these to do it for them." Morgan stated tossing the hard drive onto the particulates plate. "It also makes them biologically inclined to suck information that they need out of a still living host. Though as a consequence for a while the only thing that they really know about themselves they get from the people that they feed off of."

"Explaining why the one that went stomping through Ever After was acting like a Saturday morning cartoon villain if the reports those kids gave us are any indication." Corvo stated now having a better understanding of the situation. "What's our next move?"

"I need to finish work on my Lithilid anti-biotic. Throwing random junk at these parasites and figuring out what will kill them without killing any of us is my only viable option to figuring it out." Well now that she had some pure specimens she could conduct some more thorough tests. "So in the meantime we just keep sending the undead out to fight these losers?" Corvo stated arms crossed and shrugging his shoulders. "What are we doing with the dragons?"

"Business as usual."

* * *

"I don't like it." Darling had sobered up after the clash with the Lithilid in the forest, though that didn't mean that she had forgotten about what she saw. "These things pop out of no where and everyone acting like it's business as usual?"

"I find myself wondering if they have any connection to squid head." Sparrow asked looking suspiciously towards the forest. Indeed Sparrow recalled the explanation about a mutant floating octopus, now normally he wouldn't associate two almost completely different looking creatures with one another, but then he remembered the explanation that it was mutant hybrid of two separate creatures. If the Beholders were creature B then maybe what they ran into the woods was creature A. Which in turn gave Sparrow a traitorous thought. "Maybe they're acting like every thing's going according to plan cause it is."

"What does that mean?" Darling asked suspiciously.

"What if the other squid face lured the one you caught here? And they knew it lured them here?" Darling opened her mouth, was about to say something, before she ultimately closed it again. "Thank you for confirming my point for me." Sparrow stated as he thought carefully about what to do.

"We started taking Dragon riding lessons right after the realms were put back together." Darling commented now putting two and two together.

"Then we should keep taking dragon riding lessons." One should never mistake Sparrow's preference for the bow with cowardice.

On that note the group of riders were put into position, Credit where it was due the trolls worked fast, the entire Dragon riding ring was in perfect working order, and Raven and Apple were both situated inside of the commentator's booth. The various riders had been paired off with one another, Hopper, Daring and Dexter were assigned the task of trying to get goals in on Sparrow, Ashlyn and Hunter were practicing deflecting volley's back at each other, while Darling and her Kirin were running the obstacle course down below.

"Thanks for dropping by to lend a hand." Apple stated drinking more Idunian Apple cider that Raven had brought with her.

"Thank you for giving me a excuse out of that ugly bureaucratic nightmare." Raven stated scratching Nevermore behind her ear who sported a adorable skin walker sweater for the occasion. "I swear if I have to make another errand for another one of my teachers who think this realm is all that and a bag of chips then I'm going to set the realm travel room to random and shove them through!"

"The realm travel room has a random setting?" Apple asked looking horrified with the concept.

"I'm sure I can find one." Raven replied darkly.

"Riiight. Ah... Anything you'd like to say about the practice?" Apple asked changing the topic from Raven's slightly unhinged fantasies.

"Sparrow's eyes are better suited to shooting instead of blocking but that dragon's reflexes are good enough to make up for it." Which is what he gets for only training to use a bow. Or apparently a gun as Apple is hearing now a days. "Hunter needs to be a bit more aggressive and a training partner that isn't worried about hurting him, or he hurting her." Which is why you never date a co-worker. "Daring needs to get out of his own way too. Seriously you're dating that guy?"

"Dating isn't the right word..." Apple admitted trailing off awkwardly.

"Then what are you two doing?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Um... do you remember the advice I gave you about a month ago?" Apple asked thinking about the right way to word this.

"Marriage treaty? You guys were at war with Daring's family?" Raven's confusion was not lifted. "Not so much a war but it is complicated. And kind of a state secret now that I think about it." Raven glared at Apple suspicious for several moments while impatiently tapping her fingers. "Look he has his life I have mine. He wants even less to do with the fairy tale life style than your mom." Apple stated rubbing her temples with a headache.

"I had to wait until Mom had went off to a research lab in the one safe place in a realm wide cesspit before I could even use the realm travel room to get here." Raven countered making her disbelief known.

"Your Mom didn't watch Blue Beard rape Snow White's mother's corpse." Apple countered looking like she needed to bleach her brain all of a sudden. Also point of interest, yes she did.

"You win." Raven commented looking like she could share a bottle of bleach with Apple. "So just because I haven't racked up enough nightmare fuel today, have you heard about the alien Darling caught?"

"Aliens. I overheard Mom getting a message from The Fairy Queen and The Queen of Hearts about the ones that touched down in their realms too." Apple said touched down, drowned and smashed to a pulp would be the more accurate terms. "There's more than one kind too, dog like, snake like, the Watcher's, and one that looks like it had a human frame." Apple stated dreading the mass of unknown factors that had been unceremoniously dumped on their heads.

"Mom seems to think that they're only a advance force here to poke us and see how we react." Raven offered supportive.

"So in other words..." Apple stated realizing that the Lithilids for all intents and purposes succeeded.

"It's a arms race now. They now have a idea what we can do and we them, while we're figuring out a way to counter them they'll be trying to countering us." Raven stated as she rubbed her chin.

"Should we be holding the dragon's games during a time like this?" Apple asked her eyes returning to the playing field below. "Competition breeds innovation and drives purpose. We get the benefit of people preparing for war without the unpleasantness of a mass panic setting in." Raven explained as she cringed when she saw Hunter take a hit. "Speaking of maybe I should go help them train a little bit."

"I wouldn't be opposed, just saying." Apple stated the look on her face matching Raven.

Raven walked down to the playing area and like wise everyone seemed inclined to meet her.

"You're all doing good, but I'm gonna try to give you some advice to do better." Firstly Raven addressed Sparrow and the two headed Ouroboros that he was riding on the back of. "Instead of trying to block incoming shots you should try to be a little more proactive, between the two of you you have three heads, try shooting the ball before it gets close." Sparrow's lip curled as he entered deep in thought for a moment.

"Right a point defense system can help take out attacks from multiple incoming targets." Sparrow stated clearly, without missing a beat, and staring down directly at Raven knowingly. It was a glare that left Raven disturbed for a moment as she noted that what he said had absolutely nothing to do with the Dragon Games.

"Right... Hunter can you teach Ashlyn how to do Full Counter?" Raven asked turning her attention to the two knights of the group.

"That requires that we have a magician to work with." As if making a point, Raven held out her had palm up, shot a tower of flame into the sky in a instant, and snapped it back down just as fast. "Point taken." Hunter replied a little spooked.

"Daring you and the chasers practice with Sparrow for a bit, Darling you and Nevermore can run circles through the obstacle course for a bit." Raven guessed that Darling was the type of person who performed better when she has someone to compete with, and she wasn't wrong if Darling's smile was any indication.

To summarize the subsequent fights that ensued: Sparrow's offensive defensive style knocked the three chasers off balance more than once, Raven's magic attacks sent Ashlyn flying at least three times, and Nevermore proved herself far more maneuverable than the lightning fast Kirin, shrinking between obstacles while the Kirin kept having it's momentum halted to avoid running into obstacles, and having it interrupted when it did run into obstacles, and had incurred many penalties when it outright destroyed the obstacles instead of going around them. The carnage of the day was ultimately interrupted by the banging of a pot off the field.

"Dinner Time!" Ginger was a master class in the culinary arts and it showed. Various meats and vegetables suitable to the dietary needs of the individual breeds of dragon had been prepared, she even brought along live electrical eels for the Kirin to suck dry for all it's worth.

"I'm just going to take a wild stab in the dark here but... Ashlyn." Apple's cousin was daintily eating a salad with her boyfriend when Raven addressed her. "You don't know how to manipulate Ki do you?" Raven asked cocking a brow at the noble woman.

"Do I look like I take the heroics glass?" Especially when compared to Darling Ashlyn looked pretty scrawny, as Raven understood it was a common trend to have a waist line as thin as possible to be considered as attractive, Raven however was in the 'fat in the right places' camp coupled with 'muscle mass to support it.'

"Well it explains why you haven't been able to grasp full counter yet." Raven stated letting out a sigh. "Nor will you like the solution. The fastest way to learn Ki manipulation is to continuously take Ki based attacks and attempt to expel them, after about a month of that kind of abuse you'll be able to manipulate it." Ashlyn had a horrified look on her face, both imagining the abuse that her Hunter had to face and the abuse that would be waiting for her.

"What about the dragons can they use Martial Arts too?" Hunter asked deciding to change the topic topic before Ashlyn starts screeching in outrage. "It should take them about a week."

"GUH!" Daring had to do a spit take with that. "Say what?"

"Is that so strange?" Raven didn't bat a eye as she tore off the meat from a turkey leg and processed in her mouth. "Ki manipulation relies on instinct, Dragons are more in tune with their's." Suddenly several of the heroes present felt like they had been cheated. "If it makes you feel better it's going to take them quite a bit longer to get a grasp of the more complicated techniques."

"Yeah, but _we_ haven't gotten a grasp on the more complicated techniques." Dexter snapped thumbing himself in his chest. "Well it looks like yours hasn't learned anything at all yet." Raven commented looking at the dragons while scratching her chin. "Maybe I should have Nevermore give them some lessons." The Dragon's heads shot up at that, before they turned around to look at Nevermore worryingly. Nevermore for the most part was ignoring them preferring to tear into a side of beef bone, gristle and meat whole.

"Since you aren't talking about it I am." Sparrow stated glaring suspiciously at Raven. "We aren't training for the dragon Games are we?" Raven locked eyes with the heir of the Hood Family. "No we've been training to deal with that thing Darling found in the woods. And he isn't the only one is he?"

"If I said Yes?" Raven asked cocking a suspicious brow, the others were reading the tension of the area, some were wondering what Sparrow was talking about while the others were sharing Sparrow's suspicious look. "Two things would happen. Actually two things will happen since I don't have time or patience for 'If.' First I'm gonna punch you." And that is what Sparrow did hitting Raven hard enough to floor the witch and leave her with a bloody nose. Nevermore snarled with rage and blood lust and only Raven's quickly stretched out arm kept her and Sparrow from fighting. "The second is that I'm gonna ask how I can help?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

ChimaTigon: I personally prefer Kaiju Samurai myself.


	58. Chapter 58

**Author's** **Note** : Okay so close to my normal now, which while good is not good enough, so hopefully once that is done I'll have another idea of a story ready to go. In the mean time Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 58: The Definition of the Hood Family

With a loud bang a target had been destroyed. With one click a metal tube with one side blown off and with the second a new one was loaded into it's place. The lightning arced out from the front of the weapon and formed two relatively straight lines before the next round was loosed. The ball connected with both of the lightning lines, pushed forward with vastly greater speed, but smashing through the next target and causing it to disintegrate. Sparrow pulled the rifle up and took a moment to examine it.

"So this is the same kind of Rail Gun's that your mom had in her tower?" Sparrow was hoping that he could get his hands on one of these, but there was still another problem.

"Yeah. Didn't even scratch the one that appeared in the monster realm." Raven replied bitterly, a wad of Kleenex in her nose as it still bled from where Sparrow had punched her earlier on.

"Do we know how they are protecting themselves? I've never traveled between the realms before but I assume that it takes a fair bit of protection." Sparrow asked as he looked over at the splintered driftwood that made for a poor stand in for the Lithilid flying creatures.

"What are you talking about?" Apple asked suspiciously. "I use Morgan's realm travel room all the time these days and I never needed protection."

"Do you even know what the void between world's look like?" Raven asked suspiciously. "The realm Travel room is your shield, it's protecting you from the gap of the void."

"Protecting us from what?" Apple asked looking concerned with Raven's explanation.

"Nothing." Raven replied plainly.

"So now there's nothing to worry about?" Apple asked looking confused.

"No she means that the nothingness is what you need protection from." Sparrow stated cluing in and Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"There is a realm called Niflheim with a ammonia based atmosphere. When you step onto that realm unprotected your body is crushed from the pressure that it produces. But what do you think happens when one of the natives of that realm step into this one?" Raven asked as she magically deposited another target for Sparrow to demolish.

"I can't imagine something durable enough to survive a crushing atmosphere like that having any problems with ours." Apple stated prompting Raven to shake her head.

"They explode. In order to deal with that atmosphere their bodies put just as much pressure going out to keep themselves from getting crushed. Just as how we equalize the pressure with our atmosphere to keep us from getting crushed." The concept seemed to horrify some of the other people present, but Dexter caught on faster than most.

"The atmosphere putting pressure on our bodies is a odd concept, but it must be more pressure than some place that has no atmosphere at all. Like the void." Raven wagged her finger in acknowledgement of Dexter's point.

"But what about the Lithilid ship creature?" Apple asked in concern.

"You mean the Leviathan." Everyone turned their attention to Duchess who it seems since some time ago was leaning against the wall. "It's a accurate description and rolls off the tongue better than 'Lithilid Ship creature.'"

"Right." Raven decided to ignore Duchess's presence. "If it is a living creature, which we should assume it is, then it can't survive without air." Raven explained as she held her chin.

"They didn't seem to have a problem crossing into our atmosphere from the void either." Darling pointed out distinctly remembering the sight of the Leviathan landing and taking off again.

"Then it's creating it's own atmosphere." Daring stated prompting wide eyed looks of surprise from the others. "What you got a better explanation on what they're doing?"

"...No. We're just a little surprised that you were the one who came up with it." Sparrow stated causing Daring to look like he had been insulted.

"Hmm. If they're oxygen based life forms then they could be using their abilities to split carbon Dioxide into Oxygen for them to breath." Raven stated scratching at her chin.

"So that means that their atmosphere is almost pure oxygen then?" Sparrow stated as a evil Grin stretched across his face.

* * *

Morgan was still in Niflheim's lab as she studied the materials she had been given by her allies. Of particular note was the dead Lithilid's Corvo had brought low, the use of reanimation magic to bring them back to life was facing interference from somewhere else and Morgan had an idea. Concentrating she unleashed a powerful curse onto the heads of one of the prisoner Lithilid's, the dark colored smoke mixed with his psionic field and ultimately caused the two to burst knocking the Lithilid back and slide across the ground.

"You are fighting me every step of the way aren't you?" Morgan asked scratching her chin. "I can use that to my advantage though." Morgan loosed another mass of cursed black smoke, this time with the principles of point mixed in. The smoke bounced, inside of the protective barrier was a mass of crisscrossing darkness fighting for a way to get out, but it was fighting to stay in harder, striking at the Lithilid repeatedly until he had enough. The barrier was dropped but a new one was put in it's place, wrapped around his body like a set of armor.

" _Are there anymore pitiful tricks that you wish to try cretin?_ " The Lithilid asked glaring up at Morgan with hate in it's eyes. _"You are our prey. We will take your, and subject them to all the horrors this galaxy has to offer and dine upon them like a fine wine! The strongest we will take and implant our young, and we shall make you watch as they are eaten from the inside out!"_

"Oh I have plenty of 'tricks'. I was thinking for starters that I would see how closely related you freaks really are." Morgan stated as she held up one of the tadpole parasites she had collected. "You recognize your own offspring don't you." Morgan could see the tentacles of the Lithilid attempt to lash at her. "You're a good mother, whatever you are. In order to ensure the prosperity of your off spring you are willing to kill the child of another in the cruelest manner you can imagine." Morgan glared the enemy Lithilid in it's eyes as a green mist consumed the tadpole which Morgan then tossed to the Lithilid. "But you see: I'm a good mother too. And my capacity for cruelty is much higher than yours." The green mist traveled from the Tadpole, the tadpole corpse to be more accurate, and entered into the body of the Lithilid.

"Gou! GOU!" A coughing sound came out of the Lithilid as it bowled over. " _What did you do?_ "

"Oh you like it? 'Rothbart's Burning.'" Morgan held her hands out as if she were framing the name of some kind of ominous _thing_. "The Genocide Curse. The people of my homeland, back before when we were a bunch of psychopaths trying to burn our neighbors as efficiently as possible, we invented this little number. It's a curse that travels up and down your bloodline, first it kills your children and your parents. Then it kills your grandparents and your grand kids, then your siblings. You curse one person, and you wipe out your victim's entire bloodline." The concern on the face of the Lithilid was obvious even with the tentacles. "It burns through your life force looking for those related to you, uses it as fuel to transmit itself over to the next point over. The curse itself wasn't even what killed most people involved, entire families butchered each other just trying to stop it." Credit where it's due, who ever came up with this one was truly a sick man. "And now I get to watch the rest of your kind burn for it."

"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!" The eyes of the Lithilid glowed a vicious red glow, energy climbed up his body, the green of the curse dying blood red, before it all entered the creature's mind and caused his head to explode in the process. "Well that was climatic." Morgan commented as she brushed the bits of the Lithilid off of herself before looking down at the headless corpse for a while. After some time Corvo dragged it back to it's cellmate. Through their telepathic connection it already knew about it's companion's death, but Morgan and Corvo were just letting it sink in for a while. Morgan wanted them to let that sink in, let the creatures who bragged about how horribly they were going to torture and kill them know how they knew how horribly they knew to torture and kill. The message was loud and clear: do better. "Now that that's been taken care of what's my daughter doing?"

* * *

"How exactly do you know how to make bombs?" Raven asked one part suspicious and two parts slightly upset as Sparrow played around with suspect chemicals and loaded the concoction he was making into a hollowed out cannon ball.

"It's the only thing I know how to make. I suck so bad at Chem-myth-ry I make baking soda and vinegar explode." Sparrow stated as he chose to check the contents of one vial by sniffing it, and became disgusted by the results.

"Vinegar and Baking soda is suppose to explode when you mix it together..."

"You're supposed to mix it together?" Sparrow asked legitimate surprise all over his features, leading to a horrified look on Raven's face. "Alright this is done. Now than all we have to do..." Sparrow noticed that Raven was gone, far away. "Hello?" Raven had taken the liberty of hiding behind a barricade with Sparrow's classmates.

"Is it really as bad as you guys are making it out to be?" Raven asked deeply concerned.

"What exactly do you think we're hiding behind?" Dexter whispered clearly trying not to be overheard.

"Didn't you set up the barricade for your heroics class?" Raven asked confused.

"It's not a barricade, it's part of the old chem-myth-ry lab that Sparrow blew up with one of his god-mother forsaken potions!" On that note a clay pot was chucked over the barricade and smashed open on the ground in front of them releasing the contents of a powerful stink bomb with explosive results.

"I may suck at Chem-Myth-ry but I'm very good at ruining people's day!" Sparrow snapped tossing a balloon filled with ominous liquid up and down in the air. "Now get out here and help me try this or I'll throw the one that dyes all of you purple next!"

"Grrr...!" Once again Raven had to keep Nevermore from trying to eat Sparrow.

* * *

"I probably should punish her when she gets back but honestly what Sparrow's doing now is probably good. Rather than tormenting her myself it's better if she understands that this is what's going to happen if she recklessly goes there by herself." Once again Morgan established herself as a shrewed planner. "Enough out of you. I finally got something like a vaccine going to deal with those squid heads." Soak the Tadpoles in Alcohol, extract the bacteria and inject it into a creature with a strong immune system, if the bacteria is dead then it can't do anything to the victim, but it will still trigger the production of antibodies, and after a few days they should have their vaccine.

"Is there anything else you'll need?" Corvo asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking." They'll need a volunteer with a strong immune system, a large size will reduce the chance of surviving Lithilid bacteria from taking over, and will help them produce a large amount of anti-bodies. Morgan seemed to reach a conclusion after a few moments. "We'll need Brogan."

* * *

Giles was in his office enjoying his afternoon cup of tea and looking outside down at the courtyard. He spotted Sparrow as he lined up a shot with a target that was floating in the air via Raven's Magic. Well as long as the boy was going to practice with rifles then it was important that he learned how to fire one properly thus Giles observed him closely. He felt the bang before he heard it, felt lodge shards of glass in his body, felt himself slamming against two inches of solid oak that was the door, felt blood trickle down the side of his head from ruptured ear drops, shards of glass, a concussion and who knows what else before he lost consciousness.

Sparrow had it worst, being on the ground and holding the thing that exploded, his knack that constantly makes things explode had a reaction to the concoction he put into the gun and it showed. Showed in the numbness of his right arm that was severed at the shoulder, in the shattered rib-bones that were sticking out of his torso, and in his rapidly dwindling blood supply. Again Raven had to be grateful for Nevermore's fast reactions shielding herself and some of her classmates with her own massively more durable body.

"Everyone okay?" With the exception of one the answer to Raven's question was yes. "Crud! Nevermore we have to get him to the infirmary!" Not a concept that amused Nevermore, if her lack of reaction was any indication. "I know he's a ass now come on and help!"

Reluctantly Nevermore carried Sparrow off to see the three army doctors. Raven herself ended up serving as a impromptu medical tool magically extracting and welding together bone trying to put Sparrow's ribcage back together. Though that was the plan Raven only got a single Rib Bone put together before Morgan showed up to take over to the relief of Raven's frayed nerves.

"What was Sparrow trying to do with this thing?" Ruby asked looking down at the mangled mass of wood and metal left in the epicenter of the explosion. "The explosion severed his arm so..." Ruby lined up the mangled mass with her own arm and quickly came to the correct conclusion. "This is a gun? Did Sparrow try to use his explosion knack to enhance this thing?" Not a bad idea on paper but there's no way that a civilian model of gun can stand up to someone who once demolished a building trying to mix together baking soda and vinegar. It would take some hard core modifications or significantly stronger materials to stand up to Sparrow's sheer talent for destruction and sabotage. "How does someone who comes from a family that specializes in stealth end up with a knack in explosions anyway?"

"If you believe that then I have failed you as a teacher." Ruby turned around to see Professor Hood, her father, standing behind her. "Our specialty lies in the art of guerilla warfare, of striking crippling blows to the enemy and leaving before they can strike back. Some times that demands stealth, other times raw destructive power. Sparrow was made for the latter."

"Yeah but unless he gets some new weapons, the only thing he'll be cut out for at this point is a suicide bomber." Ruby pointed out aiming the explosively umbrella'd barrel of the rifle at her father. "Then I'll supposed Morgan will just have to build something for him."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: Eh. He's done a pretty good Legendary Godzilla and Behemoth I would like to think.


	59. Chapter 59

**Author's Note** : Okay so I did a thing a couple of days ago and now I got a chapter done that is over twice as long as I would like it to be. Now the question is do I post it all at once at the cost of the couple of weeks after or do I cut it up into smaller chapters and post like normal. I think I know what you lot would prefer but I'd like a second opinion. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 59: Moving Forward

Sparrow wasn't sure of which of the two he was supposed to be the most concerned about, the alien invasion that could come any day now, the oncoming Dragon's Games match, or the suspect manner of his recovery. Looking at his medical chart less than a couple of days ago he was hospitalized with a severe case of severed arm and ruptured organs. Said arm was now in a sling firmly reattached to his body and the rest of him seemed fine if sore.

"So you're the one responsible for this?" Sparrow asked looking at Morgan suspiciously.

"I didn't want Ruby to have to worry about her nephew." Morgan replied as she packed away her equipment, chief among them being the slightly bigger Suu.

"Did you put anything weird into my body?" Sparrow asked as he had a look around at himself.

"The last one seemed to get upset that I put cauldron grown monster organs into his body, even though it sped up his recovery time, so no I didn't." Morgan stated as she threw a needle filled with suspect liquid on the bed, and a what looked suspiciously like a squeak toy.

"Put that one into your mouth first, then inject that one into your arm. When you're ready to get off your rear that is." Morgan explained before she left the infirmary.

Sparrow took the needle of suspect liquid and left for the courtyard. Even if he did rely on Morgan's suspect chemicals he doubted that his recovery time would be as miraculous as Morgan made it sound without some light exercise thrown into the mix seemed to be mighty unlikely. Daring was reading through a letter he received that morning with a displeased look on his face, his overly shiny and highly oblivious dragon laying down beside him chewing at the femur of some kind of large animal.

"Sparrow you remember my cousin Lance correct?" Daring asked cocking a suspicious brow at Sparrow.

"Isn't that the guy whose jaw you broke after he called Apple a Sow?" Sparrow asked as he took the letter from Daring.

"Apparently he's the captain of the Dragon team over at Charming Prep now." Daring replied as he leaned into the wall of the school.

"He got into Charming prep?" Sparrow looked legitimately surprised by Daring's statement.

"Surprised?" Daring replied as he leaned down to give his dragon a scratch along his jawline.

"I thought they had standards." Sparrow replied as he made the letter into a ball and deposited it into a trash can twenty feet away.

"They also have the L's on the board of directors." Daring explained arms crossed. For those who don't know already, there are twenty six charming families each of whom are categorized with a letter, that letter being the first in their name. Daring and his siblings come from the D Family, Ace and Arrow the A family, and Lance was of the L's. "I hope they at least taught him respect for women."

"Maybe we should just shove him into the book of legends when we get the chance." Sparrow replied far more pessimistic about the situation. "Either way why does whatever job they gave the half baked loser matter to us?"

"Because they're gonna be our first match in less than a week." And if the tone of the letter was indication, Lance was looking to pay Daring back for that broken jaw. "I know that we asked this before already but is it really a wise idea to hold a match in the middle of this alien nonsense?" Daring asked looking suspicious.

"'Until such time where the world does finally stop moving we will continue to act as if it intends to to keep spinning.' That is the national policy anyway." Sparrow stated letting out a sigh.

"Which reminds me." Daring pulled over what suspiciously looked like a broom wrapped in a overly long cardboard tube and packaging paper. "The crazy lady dropped this off for you." Suspicious, Sparrow pulled the paper off of the wide end and pulled the rest out via of the tube that Daring was still holding onto.

"Another rifle?" Indeed the broom like thing was yet another rifle. Different from the last it was all black, but not black metal for it was far too light for that, this was some kind of ceramic the type Sparrow knew not, or at least most of it was, the butt of the gun was made from some kind of wood that he didn't recognize. And it twitched in his grasp, like it was alive. "The heck is it made out of?"

"Some kind of super durable combination of material's I guess." Then Sparrow clued in on something else. "Ah so that's what that is for." Sparrow unceremoniously decided to take hold of the gun in his mouth while using his now freed hand to take the needle and inject it into the artery of his arm. "RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Sparrow groaned in pain, his arm rippled and convulsed as worn out muscle tissue was restored and stitched up wounds were sealed up.

"Are you planning on doing what I think you're planning on doing?" Daring asked suspiciously. "Didn't you just get put back together?"

"The mad woman is still in the realm and I'm not passing up on this opportunity."

That said Sparrow did take the opportunity to check through his shirt to see what his wounds looked like, the stitching was done using steel spider silk if he had to guess, and went down all the way to his wrist and across his chest. In fact to ensure that Sparrow would heal through the most reckless of life styles Morgan had built a steel spider silk scaffold around all of his broken bones massively increasing his durability in that arm. Confident and satisfied with his recovery Sparrow took aim at one of the targets that Raven had left behind when she was still there and fired. The latest explosion tore through the lawn leaving scorched earth in it's wake and obliterated it's target in a shower of splinters and ash. The good news was that whatever kind of wood the butt of the gun was made out of it had spectacular recoil absorption properties. The bad news was that the barrel of the gun did not seem to share those properties, having umbrella'd and splintered like the lesser Rail Gun Sparrow was familiar with.

"Well that was..." As Sparrow pulled the gun back in disappointment the end of the barrel glowed with the familiar light of magic and pulled the splintered end of the barrel back together. "...anti-climatic?" Sparrow's tone of voice did not match his words, nor for that matter did it match his face as a down right evil smile soon spread from ear to ear.

"And we lost Sparrow for the day." Daring stated walking away.

It would be convenient if they could acquire some advance information on Charming prep and which of the literally hundreds of dragons that had passed through their door step that their enemy would be using. Which in turn gave Daring an idea.

* * *

Blondie's lot in life at the moment was not a enviable one, her news team having been given the thankless task of trying to catalog every singular one of the dragons that Morgan had unceremoniously dumped on them. As the first step in that process, and one of the most important now that they had left, was taking extensive photos of each individual dragon. Now that that part had been completed Blondie and co was now left to compare these suped up monsters to any of the information on pre-existing dragon species.

"Purple dragon, sneezes cotton candy." Blondie stated eyes bagged and blood shot.

"The Cotton Mouth, You already mentioned that one." A witch who regretted offering to fill in for Dexter stated her hand leaving a impression on her face from where it had been used to prop it up in front of a screen.

"No no, this one has two heads." Blondie stated rubbing her eyes.

"Blondie that dragon only has one head." The cupid who was somehow roped into this thankless mess pointed out her finger on the screen Blondie was looking at.

"...I need to get out of this room." Saying that Blondie got up and prepared to leave.

"Hello!?" Only to be interrupted by a meat witted thug barging in. "I need to speak with Blondie for a minuet is she in here?" Wordlessly the Cupid pointed to the door Daring had slammed open. Cocking a curious brow Daring closed the door, and revealed Blondie standing there with a bloodied nose.

"Daring it has been a long day." An apologetic Daring offered Blondie a handkerchief who snatched it out of his hand. "If anything that comes out of your mouth has anything to do with dragons you can just leave now." Blondie warned/growled.

"Um. Maybe I should go." Strike one.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the school, not unlike the one the day before that shattered all of it's windows. "What was that?" Blondie asked steadying herself by grabbing hold of the table.

"Sparrow got another Rifle." Daring explained recalling the damage that the weapon had done to the courtyard outside just a few moments ago.

"Isn't that the thing he used to destroy half the school and his right arm?" Blondie asked suspiciously.

"It didn't destroy his arm, merely part it from his torso." Daring countered recalling the details of the incident. "Course as Sparrow's the nephew of her best friend the crazy lady whose tower we invaded was nice enough to reattach it for him and build him a weapon that won't destroy the school if it misfires again."

"Eh." Blondie weighed the new information for all of five seconds. "It beats spending all week in here."

* * *

Morgan was continuing her vaccine development efforts, she needed something that would work on both the creatures of the monster realm and those of the other realms too. Of particular concern to her was the unstable biology of the Wonderlanders which necessitated that Morgan conduct some experiments into making sure that the vaccine can take, it would be rather perilous if one of her vaccines ended up transforming the people into some manner of eldritch horror, the good news being that a mutation by riddlish was far easier to correct than these abominations.

"So then why are we testing this here in my realm instead of that suffocating cloud of fog that you call a laboratory?" The Queen of Heart's asked cocking a suspicious brow at Morgan.

"Because we need to know how my vaccine will react to your realm." Morgan stated as she prepared a pig for what would hopefully not be it's final day.

"I am quite aware how the Aliens react to our realm." The Queen of Hearts stated gesturing to the petrified remains of a Lithilid she had posed in the palace that Morgan distinctly recalled was supposed to be sent to Niflheim to either be made a prisoner or dissected by her for more information. "I'm not concerned."

"Alright lets say for instance that one of these things manage to get on land..."

"Wig Wump." The Queen of Hearts replied cutting Morgan off.

"That they fly over the air..."

"Bandersnatch." Again the Queen acted like her statement gave all the argument she needed.

"That dives into the water..." "Mock Turtle." Morgan looked like she was getting annoyed with the Queen shutting down her arguments.

"If in the unlikely event that one of these things manages to get their hands on the Hatter Families fungal spores giving them access to the Narrators information." Morgan finally spat out having gotten to her real point.

"The Narrator's would never help someone to harm our lands." The Queen of Heart's countered.

"No but they also can't pick and choose the information that they give and who they give it too." Morgan countered growing irritated.

Yes I was able to feed all of you information about Ace, and feed him misinformation about the school and Morgan that succeeded in luring him into a trap in which he had brutal amounts of damaged dumped on his head. It cannot be guaranteed though what kind of effect that omniscience would have on the Lithilids, nor the consequences of simply letting them be tossed into the realm wide blender of Wonderland. More to the point I do not appreciate being tied down to brain eating psychopaths. So yes, both a vaccine and making sure it works is ideal.

"Very well." The queen gestured as she sunk into the back of her throne watching Morgan intently.

"So glad I have your permission." Morgan stated with a eye roll. In her own way Morgan was spoiled, use to being treated as the smartest person in the room, her natural intellect augmented by the omniscient narrator made for a genius innovator of the highest order. But she was not a unique specimen. Every single person, without exception, that has riddlish in their veins can hear the voices of Narrators, the Wonderlanders in particular have the additional benefit of generations spent in the hellish environment giving them razor sharp instincts purely out of the need to survive where you can never be sure what's a rock, what's edible and what's alive and trying to eat you. Morgan being regularly outwitted by them is not uncommon. "I know that." Morgan stated as she led one of the pigs into a containment unit and dropped the tadpole parasite onto it before quickly locking the door shut.

Like before the parasite went to work traveling through the body and toward's the brain. At once the Tadpole attached itself to the brain stem in preparation to chow down, but stopped when it heard something, it's every action being recorded, reported to another, why it knew not, but even these very thoughts were being recorded for judgement. Still it had few thoughts to give and it became accustomed to the feeling of being watched and so bit down on the flesh of it's victim processing the tissue into bacteria that would remake it's victim. Yet as bacteria was released into the body of it's victim something strange was happening, the body was fighting back, specialized cells were released through the body to attack the bacteria, tailor made for the purpose of stopping it in it's tracks. It didn't matter to the tadpole though only in completing it's meal, and yet it was given reason to pause once more, twitching and convulsing as it felt the tables turn on it and before it realized it it was being dissolved by the pig's brain instead of it dissolving the pig brain. After all thanks to the effects of riddlish it wasn't a pig any more.

"Well that was disappointing." The Queen of Heart's stated as Morgan flipped a switch on the chamber sucking the riddlish out of the squid faced mutant turning it back into a pig, albeit one that was so deeply confused that it was left screaming. "Have you at least figured out a way to keep them from communicating with each other?"

"Aside from getting them drunk off their rear ends? The brain works off of electrical signals, I theorized that their powers required the same thing to operate so I encased them in a Faraday cage to block their telepathic signals to one another." Then Morgan intently gestured to the 'statue' that The Queen of Hearts had posing off to the side of her throne. "Amazing the things that I can accomplish when people don't hide specimens from me."

"Moving on. I trust you're going to continue to try to riddlish proof your vaccines?" The Queen of Hearts stated looking unconcerned.

"Since you seem so confident that these squid faced losers can't get through your defenses to eat you I'm going to instead focus on finding a way of keep them from eating people's brains." Yes, the squids can't transform them with the benefit of Morgan's vaccine killing off all the bacterial payload in the Tadpole. However short of getting everyone punch dead drunk there's no way to keep the parasite half of the equation from eating everyone's brain.

"We just had the narrator's botched attempt fed to us through the narrator can't you use that?" The Queen of Heart's pointed out suspiciously.

"Well the process seems to start by attaching themselves to the brain stem I suppose I can use that against them." Saying that while scratching the back of her head Morgan prepared to leave.

* * *

Having completed her business in Ever After for the time being Raven was currently on her way back to her home realm, with Cthulu in tow it should be noted.

"Do you really have to go back so soon?" Apple asked looking rather lonely.

"If I'm not home by the time Mom gets home she's gonna be upset again." Lately it felt like Morgan was doing nothing but work, so having someone waiting for her when she gets home is a good thing.

"Huu. I understand good luck with your mom." Apple leaned over to give Raven a hug and the witch returned it, Cthulu seemed to take notice and propped up onto it's back legs to try and get in on the action.

"Don't worry Cthulu I'll miss you too!" Apple stated as she leaned down to the Squid Faced dragon's height.

"Mom says that she needs to do some mods on this one to help with the draw backs of it's alien biology." Raven explained giving the alien dragon a scratch behind his neck flab.

"Like what?" Apple asked looking concerned.

"Memory issues mostly, they'll mostly be taken care off thanks to a chip mom found on one of them." Raven mostly waved Apple's concerns off, turning around to get into the carriage pulled by Cthulu's un-mutated kin and take her back to Riordan so that she can take the realm travel room back to her home land.

"In any case, see you later Apple." With that Raven waved off Ever After for another day.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

rmarcano321: I am vaguely aware of the Touhou franchise, I wouldn't call myself a fan.


	60. Chapter 60

**Author's Note** : Not a lot to say right now, I'm in the middle of a quite excellent web novel at the moment so my writing might be delayed for a bit. In regards to last weeks note I've decided not to split the chapter up, but the one I'm talking about is still a couple of weeks out. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 60: Provocation

Of the various realms in the alliance the Monster Realm was one of the more technologically advance of the realms in the alliance, Going so far as to have stations up in the upper atmosphere of the world just out of reach of where a Narrator can go. Luckily for said Narrator then that the corresponding telemetry station was still firmly rooted on the ground and thus was able to immediately inform Morgan of what was going on. Without so much as a thank you Morgan yanked out a telescope from underneath her bed and pointed it to the stars, redirecting it ninety degrees to the north in the direction of the satellite that had been destroyed already. Indeed Morgan could see where the first of the Lithilid space faring abominations entered the atmosphere and tore apart the station there, but there were others as well, black bodies blended in with the darkness of space exposing themselves when they block the line of sight of the stars, roughly ten to twelve of them in the sheer number of blackouts were any indication.

"Crud." Those that were able to fight were deployed, everyone else were directed underground, as many barriers between them and the brain eating aliens as possible.

Those that would be fighting, Giants, air borne monsters such as harpies, and ground troops armed with rail guns were mobilized all looking up to the sky. When the Lithilid's went to land in the forest Morgan's forces let them, deployed the use of a magic barrier over the entire forest trapping them inside. This mattered little to the aliens as their many mouthed tentacles barfed troops onto the ground with it's huge diversity of different body types. With repeated battery the barrier would eventually fall, as all walls are one to do. Unless of course someone kills them first. Trees were torn apart and sent flying as a huge blade came after them. Unless they were engaged against enemies the same size or larger then them, giants employed the war-scythe on the field of battle, the blade that was originally angled to cut down wheat at the base, scaled to the hands of a giant, was the perfect tool for slicing through the enemy that is like ants to the giants, when they didn't simply step on them with spiked iron boots that is.

Course the people who selected the giant's war gear never had to contend with intangible barriers that instead of blocking incoming attacks bounce them back in the direction that they came from. Blocking the mass blade five in half times bigger than he was single handily the lone humanoid Lithilid among the disgorged enemy forces looked up at the giant unimpressed.

" _Begone!_ " Screeching directly into the giant's mind and stomping it's foot the humanoid chucked a rock into the air and punched it at the head of the giant with the force of a cannon. A projectile that was interrupted by a sword being chucked at it smashing it to pieces. Looking at the offending party in the question the leader of the Lithilid landing party locked eyes with a familiar black knight.

"Start taking apart the big one. This one is mine." Corvo stated glaring at the Lithilid that had repelled the giant's attack. Similarly the Lithilid glared back, it's memories of it's now slain comrade fresh in it's memory chip of Corvo pounding the living crap out of it. And was not amused by the notion.

" _You will do no such thing!_ " The Lithilid waved it's arm and a watcher appeared from the confines of the ship, it's massive eye firing off a energy beam directly at the Giant. The Giant responded by snatching the thing out of the air and holding it up to his face.

"No Don't you!" Too late. The nightmare form of the Watcher caused the Giant to start stumbling around in a blind panic, it's foot stops triggering earth quake level rumbles in the area thanks to amplification from the humanoid Lithilid. The Earthquake was enough to throw Corvo off balance and gave the Lithilid the chance to tackle him and send the both of them flying away from from the Lithilid ship and through several trees. Not done yet the Lithilid followed that up by taking the wood that was sent flying by it's assault and launching it at Corvo. The warrior responded by smashing aside all of the wood with his sword before leveling it at the alien.

"For an immeasurably powerful unknowable alien abomination you aren't that bright." Corvo stated as he smacked a piece of wood on the ground with his sword and hit it towards the alien like he was golfing, which to his surprise the Lithilid dodged the attack. "What's the matter? No fancy reflector barrier this time?" Or it is trying to hide that he has it up, not that Corvo can hear me unlike Morgan.

Suddenly the alien held both of it's long gangly limbs in the air and a bright white ball started to form between them. The Alien was creating a ball of plasma in his hands, manipulating the flow of heat, light, his own bodies reserves of energy and the air molecules around him into a ball of white hot plasma.

"Oh I'm having none of that."

The last time that one of these things tried to dump one of these mini suns on his head his response was to let Morgan drop a barrel of booze on it's head so that it wouldn't be able to function properly. Ironically enough their own magic barrier would stop them from simply catapulting over another but that didn't mean that they didn't have a substitute prepared. The Harpies swooped in carrying with them, of all the weapons they could have brought to battle, balloons! Albeit balloons that were filled with the familiar noxious substance that leaves the aliens floor on fumes alone. The Harpies chucked the balloons at the Alien, and the alien responded holding up one had so that the masses of noxious fumes bounced off of him and fell harmlessly to the ground: sort of a fool us once type of situation. With this in Mind the Lithilid threw the mass of Plasma he had gathered directly at Corvo Blowing him away in the process. With a wave of his arm the gravity around the bird type Demi-humans massively increased dropping them to the ground and breaking bones with the fall. They could wait until later, for now there was a more personal matter that needed tending to as the Lithilid pulled a flask like object out of his pocket. No this was not a drink for the Lithilid, rather a container for several of the alien monster's young as he walked over to the pinned knight glowering with hatred in his eyes. Though he lacked the psychic abilities preferred by Lithilid's in their hosts he was formidably strong enough to make a useful minion. With Corvo's armor damaged by the battle it was a simple matter for the Lithilid to walk up to him and rip his helmet off, only to discover a skull with metal plating underneath leaving the squid face stunned at the sight of the skull face warrior.

"Been a while since I got a reaction like that." Corvo landed a solid kick in the abdomen of the alien and sent him crashing backwards into a tree. Corvo snatched the flask of infantile Lithilid's during the exchange and activated the magic in his gauntlet, setting them on fire in the process and crushing the container with it's contents inside before chucking it aside.

"SSSCCCRRREEE!"

"I hate to interrupt the doubtlessly huge number of curse words you're spitting at me but you have bigger things to worry about." Pointing upwards Corvo directly the Lithilid's attention to the giant stomping over to them. Now that he had removed his helmet the giant was revealed to be headless, a dullahan Giant, one who had already inflicted a will sapping curse on the Watcher that had blinded him which was now hanging limply from one hand. Similarly the other creatures from the ship were now having a hard time of their own fighting against the various draugr under Corvo's command. "That is what we call Check Mate around these parts!" Corvo taunted getting his sword ready again.

Looking back and forth between the undead warriors the one that Corvo had been fighting raised a single hand up ready to snap his fingers. The boom hit them with the sound, the sound of snapping fingers amplified by the utmost limit by the power of vector manipulation of the Lithilid, leveling the forest, knocking back all the fighters on both sides and shattering the barrier like so much broken glass.

"Okay I don't have any functional nerve endings and even I have to admit that hurt." Corvo stated as he slowly got back up, the Lithilid he was fighting was no where to be found, and for that matter neither was the ship type creature that it came here on, it seems that they had just disappeared. "Oh Lovely." Corvo stated letting out a sigh.

* * *

"So does this mean we're dropping the state of emergency?" Raven was on her mirror phone talking with her mother, having just received a message from her mother summarizing the situation. "Some of my classmates would really like to know." Surrounding Raven and hovering over her were several of her classmates and more than a couple of her teachers.

"Until we figure out where they went or how they got there, no." Morgan replied prompting groans of exasperation from her daughter's classmates. "I'm sending over Brogan to watch the school, when it is safe he'll let you know. Goodnight Raven, I hope to see you in the morning." On that note Morgan cut the transmission.

"Love you too Mom." Raven sighed as she turned to face her classmates. "Now what do we do?"

"As I understand it these fellows do not seem to be too effective against our lot." Cleo stated cracking her fingers. It was easy to forget some times but Cleo was a undead, albeit a undead that did not suffer from the usual gross disfiguration that came from rot and decay, Mummies though were practically bathed in preservatives, both mundane and magical in nature. "For whatever reason they can't seem to read our minds like they can you, and I know they're not eating my brain any time soon." Cleo tapped on the side of her head and produced a faint echo, her head a holo cavity from having her physical brains reduced to mush and drained through her nose.

"That... might work." Raven thought briefly of telling her mother about Cleo's idea but dismissed it, by now she would have either already thought of it herself or learned the idea from listening in on her conversation. "If you are going out there: Be careful."

Thus Cleo gathered up a select group of the undead students and began looking around the school. Raven already prepared motion detection type magic and glasses that could see in multiple spectrum to help them find their foes. If they were still here it seems that they hadn't made it into the school yet, which is strange when you consider that as a massive obviously man made structure it should be rather obvious first stop. Perhaps they left already, seeking greener pastures or food that wasn't so good at fighting back. Slowly but surely the group of Undead split up and spread out looking for their target. Then once Cleo was alone and outside of the school she was snatched up and brought... somewhere overly fleshy, she assumed the inside of the aliens space faring abomination. One of the Aliens had her pinned to the wall one tentacle waving threateningly in her face.

"Before you stick that in me you should probably know that..." The Lithilid found out for itself, stabbing one of it's tentacles into Cleo's forehead only to choke on dust.

"GUH! GUH!" The Lithilid's tentacle pulled out of Cleo's skull and coughed out sand and dust onto the floor.

"Well I warned you." The Alien was not amused in the slightest, grabbing hold of Cleo by her hair and throwing her down a fleshy chute. What they did not anticipate though was the knife hidden inside of Cleo's body that was tied to her bandages as a makeshift staple allowing her to narrowly avoid an acidic bath. "Now that is unpleasant." Cleo watched as more items were dumped down the chute and narrowly caught hold of a humanoid body. Not a Lithilid this time though it looked a little like the one that Corvo was fighting minus all the tentacles, and a familiar hole in the side of it's head. "Well this might come in handy. But how to escape from this place?" While thinking about that Cleo used her bandages to tie the body around her back and began the arduous process of climbing up the way that she came. Peaking her head out of the hole Cleo spotted the same alien abomination that chucked her down their ship's digestive track a moment ago. "This is for putting this hole in my head!" Snapping like that Cleo held out her hand and produced a ball of condensed air that she then blasted at the back of the Lithilid's head. Said blast bounced off of the back of it's reflector field, amplified many times over, before finally punching a hole into the squid ship. "Not what I was going for but..." Cleo jumped out of the side of the hole in the ship.

"RRREEEAAAHHH!" The Lithilid snarled like a animal as he chased after the two corpses. The world looked very different right now, everything was darker and smaller, Cleo might lord her status as a giant over the plebians right now if it wasn't for the fact that suped up alien abomination was on her tail.

"Speaking of tails." Cue the sudden appearance of a purple and turquiose cat girl. "I believe that this is my area of expertise: literally!" Thus Kitty snatched the confused Cleo and her new friend up and dropped them back into the properly sized monster realm.

"What just happened?" Cleo asked concerned.

"I rescued you, now you can take that back to Morgan so that we can get some answers." Saying that the ground shook, another tremor courtesy of the force amplifying and manipulation power of the alien that they lodged in the dark matter dimension, made even stronger by the effects of that dimension on this one.

"Wait he can still attack us?" Cleo shouted as chunks of rock and the ground were raised into the air.

"...Yeah we should run now." Kitty grabbed hold of Cleo and they ran into the school, but was stopped by Cleo.

"Go up not down!" Cleo snapped making a point of not leading this thing back to the other students.

"...Oh!" On that not Cleo broke out into a full blown run, if the way the school was rumbling was any indication that thing was following them too and didn't let small matters like walls or ceilings slow it down either. Movement was becoming difficult as the gravity massively increased and metal groaned and stone cracked and leaked dust from the Lithilid trying to slow them down. Locker doors were busted open, sent flying off of their hinges before being flung at the pair as they scrambled to get away while glass shattered. Fortunately the higher up they got the less intense the gravity became, but not enough that it ever dropped below the unsafe levels even as they ran onto the roof. There they encountered a figure covered in a dark black cloak, and a set of bright red eyes glowing from beneath it.

"Leave." Dark magic floated off of the Hooded person and surrounded the two protecting them from the effects of the super gravity, but far from gratitude, they both know who this person is, and they wanted no part of it. Luckily she was kind enough to rip out chunks of the concrete and provide platforms on the way down for them. The alien moved to pursue them but found himself blocked, by what it couldn't comprehend only that it seemed that space itself had moved against them. And it had gotten an idea of who was responsible as it moved to face the lone figure on the roof.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

ChimaTigon: Long and confusing lore. In my defense I watched a couple of episodes of what I think was it's anime but it didn't really appeal to me that much and required the use of illicit sites at the time.


	61. Chapter 61

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say right now. Going to go work on another Chapter in the mean time Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 61: The Big Picture

Raven was working on her Mirror pad rather frantically, using it to track the path of tremors that had appeared in the area ever since the latest group of aliens had started their rampage. It was a good thing the school was built so solidly and with the ability to fix itself, because the school was shaking so hard that the bricks had started coming loose. A troll was now leaning over Raven acting as a makeshift umbrella shielding her from the debris while she worked to get a handle on the situation.

"Okay I think I know why the building is shaking now." The glass ceiling on the roof made for a convenient surveillance camera, or at least it would were it not for the swirling blackness blotting it out.

"I don't see anything." Laura stated looking down at the mirror.

"That's because my mother's power is blocking it out." Raven replied as the school shook again from the fighting on the roof.

"So your mom is on top of the school fighting that thing?" Clawdeen asked looking concerned. "Then should we really be yeah know... under the school?"

"A fair point." Suddenly the blackness was pulled off and flown through the air like a cloth in a magicians trick, leaving nothing but twisted roofing in it's wake. "Great, now we're going to have to fix the roof when it's all over."

"Are you sure that is what we should be worried about right now?" Clawdeen asked with an audacious look on her face.

* * *

The cloud of darkness and it's passenger sailed through the skies before unceremoniously coming down hard in the midst of evacuated streets. The Lithilid forcibly separated itself from his opponent and shook his head, though staring into the 'face' of his enemy left him severely surprised. The creature that stood before him was only roughly human shaped in that it had two arms and two legs. It also had a set of large scaly wings and a long serrated spiny tail, but most impressively of all was it's head, a black scaled block with three horns, two on the head and one on that was glaring at him with murderous rage.

 _"A shape shifter now? The hell is wrong with this planet!?"_ The Lithilid screeched inside of his head letting his opponent know exactly what he thought about the situation.

""GGGRRR!"" Morgan, or rather the creature formerly known as Morgan, growled threateningly. Or did she? Truth be told that she wasn't the only one in there right now, Brogan was called for and he came bringing with him a righteous fury worry of the title 'Demonic Dragon.' ""You have not seen the worst yet abomination."" Two voices came out of the mouth of the creature at once, one the calculated and ruthless voice of Morgan, and the other the vicious savageness of Brogan. ""Our tolerance for your ambitions has come to end now get off our planet!""

" _Oh you've tolerated us have you?_ " The Lithilid asked with another stomp of his foot getting ready to send the updraft of debris into the air. Only for said debris to be redirected into the ground with a loud slam, balls of distorted space having intercepted them.

""You might be able to control vectors. But I control the space that the vectors pass through!"" The duo boasted as dark smoke gathered in their hands.

 _"Oh really? What about the planet? Can you control that?"_ With another stomp of his foot the whole world shook, the entire planet stopped spinning in place. Not only that but it's rotation around the sun stopped as well, halted in place for but a single moment, the sheer feat unleashing enough raw power to fling a building behind the Lithilid forward it's gravity being manipulated, first reduced to almost nothing flinging it high into the air, then increased many times over as it fell directly towards Morgan.

""Well it's creative we'll give it that much."" Morgan stated looking high into the air. The pair held out a clawed hand and produced a sphere of twisting and contorted space that tore the building into so much confetti scattering and lodging it's pieces into the buildings and the road around her. ""Well that was impressive. You managed to literally turn the world against me. But your bad joke ends no-!"" The Lithilid grabbed it's opponent around their neck and took both of them off into the upper atmosphere of the realm in a feat of zero gravity coupled with amplifying the upward momentum. ""We don't need the play by play!"" With their opponent within arms reach the impatient duo of witch and dragon spirit secured the alien's hand around their throat before promptly stabbing their fingers into it's eyes being driven deeper by... ""Everyone already knows how it works already so shut up!"" ...by an incredibly rude witch.

The Lithilid struggled to break free of the pair's grasp and the damage that they were doing to him before ultimately deciding to simply go back down, under the weight of super gravity and slammed the pair into the ground horns first and pinning them both into place with the Duo's hand still lodged in the alien's face.

 _"I'll let go, when you let go!"_

""You first!""

On that note the pair pulled their arm out of their opponent's face and slammed their now free arm onto the ground. Dozen's of portals formed from the multitude of glass fragments that Morgan had left scattered about the broken area each of them leading to a chunk of glass Morgan had put in place for just such case of emergency: at the bottom of the ocean. Water squirted out of the glass shards and quickly began filling up the crater, the intense pressure being put on it giving both the posessed witch and the alien abomination a taste of what life at the bottom of the ocean was like.

In a word, it bites.

Aside from their rapidly dwindling supply of oxygen there was also the matter of the multiple G's of pressure being put on the both of them thanks to this creature's deliberate efforts to pin them down. Frost and ice had started to form around Morgan's body as the intense pressure from the gravity started to turn the water into ice, leading to a important realization for the Lithilid that unless he gave up on the gravity soon then he would be frozen then crushed by his own abilities. Left with no other choice the Lithilid opted for survival and thus dropped the super gravity field. That was a mistake. The water picked itself off of the ground, under the control of Morgan, and tightly constricted itself around the alien. The duo then followed that up by tightly compressing down the water and sucking out the heat from it turning the water into a boulder of ice, with a meaty little alien center to boot that then dropped to the ground in front of them.

"Glad that's over with." Morgan stated as she and Brogan separated from each other. The ball of ice let out a loud crack. "Considering the omniscient voice in my head, I probably should know better than to tempt fate like that." The Lithilid amplified it's own body heat, melting the ice, shattering it like so much broken glass, amplifying that shattering into a full blown explosion and sending the shards into Morgan's surroundings and into her and Brogan more specifically. Morgan was a little too slow on the uptake... "And who's fault is that?" ...and as a consequence she was not able to throw up a barrier in time to protect herself or Brogan from the bullet like ice chunks, not that Brogan of all the many nightmarish creatures in this world was the one who needed protection. For that matter he wasn't even there right now his physical body back in his cave at the tower while the shadows of his grim form sunk into the ground. The draconic mass of shadows rose up around the alien and formed multiple snarling mouths and from all of them, loosed a torrent of flame. The fire bounced off of the Lithilid with explosive force scattering Brogan before he reassembled himself at Morgan's feet, snarling at the alien like a wild animal. "Good job distracting him." Morgan leaned down and gave her companion a scratch on the corner of his jaw. "Go put yourself together, I'll finish dealing with this loser." Brogan disappeared into another shadow as the Lithilid brush the rest of the frost off of him.

 _"You are awful confident for someone who had to call upon a ally earlier."_ The Lithilid mocked as he prepared another assault against Morgan.

"And you're awfully stupid for not realizing what's happening around you." Saying that Morgan direct the Lithilid to behind her, to the freshly paved road that was not cratered by a meteor like strike nor did it have the rubble of a building that had been torn from it's foundation and dropped on their heads. "I will admit that You may have briefly turned the planet against me..." Morgan put her hand on the wall beside her and all of a sudden circles were cut into it like a spiral before promptly falling over, before that is the broken pieces reassembled themselves and fused back into the wall. "But that just means that it was mine to begin with." Towards this end Morgan brought out a map from her pocket. "For instance: this city? Mine!" On that note Morgan drew a small black square on the map, and suddenly a box composed of brick and asphalt sprung up around the alien and around his arms and legs.

 _"What the? A Geokinetic now too!?"_ Of course the prison bounced off of the alien's body, and just as quickly reassembled itself.

"I wonder which one will give out first." As the Lithilid pulled one arm free his head moved in the way of another wall resulting in another burst of rubble going the way it came and repairing itself over and over again. Finally the alien managed to break free of the box... "Nope." ...only for several more walls to spring up and around the alien as Morgan scribbled more walls into existence.

 _"Now you're just screwing with me!"_

 _"_ Of course I am! Did you honestly think that we would focus all of our attention on you while you're little friend gets away?" Morgan asked an incredulous look on her features. Morgan already figured it out, the secrets of Lithilid space travel, using a combination of different hybrid organisms together they use multiple different psychic powers. In this as the one with the most possible uses this fellow's vector control played the most important role in the matter, accelerating, steering, creating a breathable atmosphere with that vector field, so as long as the humanoid's can be kept out of the picture that ship won't be going anywhere.

"RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!" Indeed now the Lithilid was realizing what was happening, why it didn't receive any additional reports from the rest of it's party. They were all taken out already.

"Oh don't worry they aren't off the table permanently. Here..." Morgan thus held up a pill capsule from her pocket. "Lemme show you." On that note Morgan shoved the capsule into the alien's feeding tentacle.

"Ugh Gah...!" The Lithilid struggled as a sponge like material began forcing it's way through it's through their pores.

"Give it a minuet to sink in, omni-sense isn't like the half baked telepathy you've been using up until now. It is everyone. Every where. Every when." Morgan stated as she-iwhtlwektkwthw

 _"What is this?"_

withwoaiwrigaasggjjsiwaskdfbabzcxaigrig

 _"I don't Understand..."_

aonaakngrwpirngakncvzvbbbdfgwAKFNAKCSAkgasnflginangaigfnagjjajjkkkqaallllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllasggagllllllllllllllllllxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"What is this!?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!

Do you understand what I'm saying now?

"Who are you?"

I'm a Narrator. My name is Brooklyn.

"Why are you repeating my questions back to me?"

That is the only thing I can do. I am a voice if I stop talking then I will cease to exist.

"Who made you?"

What makes you think someone made me?

"There is no way something like you exists naturally."

You are right. The gods made my kind to serve as watch dogs, mediums of their omni-sense, since they themselves have no desire to take it all in.

"Gods do not exist."

They do here, though from what I can tell they don't where you come from, my powers of observation doesn't seem to extend to your kind.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

I talk to everyone, everywhere, all the time. All the times. The real question you should be asking is why can you hear me?

"Why can I hear you?"

You were fed something from a place ironically called Wonderland. Think of it as something like the smelting pot of the gods, a little something from all of them mixed together into one package. The people who live there can hear us, can use us, have used us to survive the hell that is their ironically named realm. Just as you can use us as well.

"And how is that?"

Your kind feeds off of information. Our kind supplies it, shoves it down peoples throats. Some might even say too much. So long as you can get your nutrition from elsewhere then we can keep your minds healthy.

"I laugh at your naivety."

If you're referring to your reproductive cycle then have you ever heard of the concept of cloning?

"The fact that you can say that with a straight face demonstrates that you know nothing about our circumstances."

I don't have a face, So why don't you show us your circumstances instead?

"Gladly."

"Are you two done yet?" Morgan was getting impatient with where this conversation was going, just because she could listen in didn't mean that she enjoyed only getting half the information out of a conversation. Suddenly the Lithilid jumped out of the mass of rock that he had been trapped in and grabbed Morgan around her head with both hands. Vicious spikes flailing in the dark, a pool of kaleidoscope like imagery as Morgan felt the universe collapse and explode in on itself a thousand times over in a moment. Thousands of incomprehensible beings dying in a single moment of fire and force, Morgan couldn't take it any more and ended up slapping the Lithilid up side the head so hard that she turned it's brains into paste. "... Oh great." Letting out a sigh Morgan called her husband.

* * *

The Leviathan type Lithilid, along with all of it's passengers, was forcibly dragged out of the Dark Matter dimension, after Deuce was used to turn the lot of them into stone.

"...Why do we have to thaw one out? Did you kill the one you were talking to?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: Perhaps, but now we've gotten off topic. I Would prefer actual reviews for my story if it's all the same with you, if you wish to continue this conversation might I suggest private messaging? It'll be faster if nothing else.


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Note** : As promised one extra long chapter nearly three chapters long. I don't plan on this being a regular thing but I would appreciate any and all opinions on the chapter, just in case I let my enthusiasm get away from me again. In the mean time Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 62: Dragons Games!

The Leviathan type Lithilid had been forcibly dragged out of the dark matter dimension, turned to stone by Deuce, and was now moored in the forest as various Draugr were going in and out, usually with a mass of stone Lithilid in their arms. A second Lithilid had been 'brought into the loop' as it were, mostly because Morgan was trying to figure out the hell the first one showed her. Unfortunately the others weren't quite as smart as the first one, all that Morgan could figure out is that they were scared of what the Lithilid showed her. And now they were scared of her too. It was no coincidence that Lithilid died from the first slap Morgan had given him, even if she did put enough force into that blow to kill the reflector field should have blocked it. No that Lithilid used Morgan to kill itself, used her to escape the horror that is staying in one place long enough for whatever... that was to catch up to them. It would be nice if they could get some actual information about whatever this cosmic horror story was suppose to be.

"And now because everything is horrible and I would like it to be less horrible do we know where Raven is right now?"

* * *

"I appreciate you doing this Apple." Raven stated as she led the rest of her classmates through the Mirror portal that led them into Ever After. "Wonderland can be a bit too much for people who aren't prepared for it." Raven stated as Cleo came through, with a man eating rainbow colored plant wrapped around her head and trying to pull it off.

"No problem." Apple and Raven worked together to free Cleo of the plant and succeeded in tearing it off of her. "I get the feeling we might be doing the same thing over there if one of those Leviathan aliens show up with the rest of them inside again."

"I hate Wonderland!" Ramona shouted coming through the mirror portal. "We got attacked coming out through the portal, and again now getting out!"

"You didn't nearly get your face ripped off by a house plant!" Cleo snapped glaring angrily pointing to her face that was covered in slime, resulting in Ramona chucking a towel into Cleo's face with enough force to make her take a step back.

"Alright Raven what are we doing now?" Ramona asked dismissing Cleo's situation with an heir of irrelevance.

"Glamour charms will keep some of the scarier members of the school from making a scene. But if we have a hoard of people show up without a good excuse then we're going to have a panic on our hands." Raven stated as she put her hand on her chin pondering the situation at hand.

"The first match of Ever After's Dragon games is later today, having a bunch of empty seats filled in will work to our benefit." Apple pointed out raising her hand up. Ramona and Raven looked at each other, locked eyes for a moment, before ultimately shrugging their shoulders in indifference.

* * *

"So I understand that we had to disguise ourselves to avoid a panic." Clawdeen stated picking up her order of popcorn. "But why do I still have dog ears?"

"A lie is easiest to tell when it's true. If anyone asks you're a Gigan from Ramona's village." Laura stated, enjoying the fact that she had actual hands at the moment instead of a mechanical substitute that she had to struggle to operate with two measly fingers. "Take Cleo here, she isn't even wearing any glamour."

"Don't under estimate the cosmetics of the De'Nile Family!" Cleo snapped puffing her bandage covered chest proudly.

"How exactly would you apply those cosmetics when you're stuck in a tomb for two thousand years?" As if suffering a severe blow from Clawdeen's words Cleo cringed and staggered.

"Wasn't it the tower witch who found your family and dug them out of the sand?" Laura asked causing Cleo to further stagger like some modern art sculpture in a weird pose.

"That would explain it. She didn't get a glamour charm because she's already wearing one." Now both the werewolf and the vampire had matching looks of betrayal as they glared down Cleo who in turn was getting angry.

"Let's get one thing straight! This...!" Cleo stated wiping her hand on her face. "Is my natural complexion, brought about as a result of bathing every night in a pool full of basilisk venom! And another thing...!" Clawdeen covered up Cleo's mouth her own hand and for good reason, considering the fact that she just loudly shouted the she to bath in the most toxic substance known to Ever After and as a result all of the 'normal' people were staring at her like she has three heads. Without a word Ramona sneaked up on Cleo from behind and clocked her on the back of her head.

"You're drunk Cleo go back to the dorms!" Like that Ramona hoisted Cleo up on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes before carrying her off.

"I do not enjoy this humiliation Ramona." Cleo stated as Ramona, contrary to what she said she was going to do, took Cleo out to the bleachers and sat her down in the VIP area. "That was uncalled for." Cleo stated having never lost consciousness in the first place, with no actual physical brains to rattle striking Cleo in the head was pointless beyond puncturing holes into her head, and she already had enough of those thanks to the alien Morgan killed.

"What's uncalled for is bragging about bathing in preservatives and calling it natural glow!" Ramona stated under her breath as her eyes twitched in annoyance. "In case you didn't notice we are trying to go incognito at the moment!" As Ramona growled that a maple syrup balloon was dropped from high up above and splattered against her head.

"You are the last person I want to hear that from." Cleo stated swearing she could see steam being let out of the Gigan's ear's from barely contained rage.

"Excuse me I have to go kill my sister now." Saying that Ramona stormed off her feet making impressions in the cement as she stomped them.

"SNIK!" Stifling a snicker Kitty appeared next to Cleo barely able to contain her laughter.

"Why are you causing havoc?" Cleo asked looking at the cat girl suspiciously.

"It's my hobby." Kitty replied looking quite proud of herself.

"Right..." Cleo made a note to herself not to trust anything that the cat girl says. "Do you know when the match is gonna start?"

"Oh soon I'd say." Kitty spotted one of the Ever After students walking along the rows of the bleachers handing out gold and red colored flags with different emblems on them.

"Hey cat girl, do you know which one of those is Ever After's?" Cleo asked indicating the mass of flags that were being handed out to the students on the bleachers.

"Oh the red one." Kitty stated helpfully pointing to the flag in question. Not believing the trouble maker for a second Cleo picked up the golden colored flag instead. "Suit yourself." Saying that Kitty disappeared, leaving Cleo alone above a red colored banner which clearly read 'Welcome Charming Prep.'

"Good evening Students of Charming Prep and Ever After High." Blondie had situated herself in the commentator's booth and was joined by Raven who had Nevermore in her small form wrapped around her neck like some kind of scaly scarf. "Blondie Lockes here your color commentator for this evening!"

"And I'm Raven Queen, consulting expert on Dragons for Ever After's Dragon games." Raven stated as she gave her little living accessory some love and attention.

"So Raven what can you tell us about today's dragons?" Blondie asked turning her attention to Raven.

"I wouldn't want to spoil anything before the match, I can however say that the dragons in today's match all possess stats far above the norm, but unfortunately lack much in the way of combat experience." Raven explained as she saw the players taking the field. "Speaking of which it looks like Ever After's Team is taking the field right now." Indeed Sparrow was leading the group as they walked in on the backs of their dragons, Sparrow himself waving the golden flag with a book symbol of their school. "Ever After has a couple of rare specimens among their numbers." Raven stated as she looked down at the team.

"Care to share any highlights with us?"

"Two headers like the one the team captain is riding are known for being pretty rare, and not without good reason either." Raven explained directing the crowd's attention to Sparrow and his mount. "A brain, while evolutionary advantageous giving superior thinking and critical situation awareness, also has a high cost to it, requiring a large amount of energy to operate, muscles to support it and serves as a major critical area if you can strike it. There are even some cases where animals that are born with two heads get so sick of each other that they try to kill one another."

"I suppose that if I had to spend every second of every day with someone since the day I was born I would get pretty sick of them." Still the concept disturbed the commentator some, but the reporter in her made her press on anyway. "So are two headers being born a common occurrence?"

"If while in their primary development stage, in this case the egg, the embryo can split in two and produce two of the same creature. However if the embryo fails to split all the way then what you'd get instead is a creature with extra bits sticking out of them." Raven explained pointing down to the two header Yin Yang.

"The heads look different though." Blondie stated looking down at Yin Yang who had different shaped horns and different colored scales. "Dragon Genders are determined by the heat of their incubation, if they got uneven amounts then one could be male and the other female." Raven explained prompting Blondie to nod her head.

"Well that's enough about the home team, lets talk a little about Charming prep's beasties." Indeed Charming Prep marched forward strutting their stuff, Lance's brutally huge body was topped with a mop of black hair and he was mounted onto the back of a two legged and extremely feathery dragon.

"Oh a Razor Wing. That's going to be tough to beat." Raven noted with a slight air of cringe on her face.

"A Razor Wing?" Blondie questioned wondering what the big deal was about this one having feathers instead of scales.

"Those feathers you see are lined with a naturally occurring form of fiber glass, each and every one of them are sharp enough that even a glancing blow is able to tear through unarmored flesh. The wings are strong enough that they can even chuck loose ones with pin-point accuracy again a target, and that's on top of the fire breath." Raven explained noting that Lance was wearing more armor than his teammates.

"That must hurt." Blondie stated cringing.

"The scales of a dragon is not something that can be cut through so easily." Raven stated simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's our dragon riders that I'm worried about." Blondie pointed out sounding mildly concerned.

"Neither Ever After or Charming Prep are weak. Even I can tell that much." Indeed Raven has never met most of the people who were down there right now in her entire life. Yet she could still smell the power coming off of them from up here.

"They have taken a suitable number of defensive measures. Are well trained and moderately experienced. Are the chances of getting injured zero? No, but they are very slim." With that said both sides took to the field of play, a professional referee was brought in from Riordan to serve as a neutral mediator.

"I trust that your teachers went over the rules with you?" He was a tall and gaunt looking man, the features of his face pale and sunken in, like a skeleton with only the barest amount of flesh clinging to him, or a mummy. Course both Apple and Raven have seen real mummies before, there was even one in the bleachers who would be offended to say that this scrawny person looked like her, it would be a more accurate description to say that he was just a extremely sickly looking man. "This should be obvious and yet it bares repeating. Any fowl play or dirty tricks out there and I'll be on you like white on rice. Am I understood?"

"The rice we get at the restaurant is always brown though." Hunter commented the euphenism having always confused him, which prompted a face palm from Ashlyn on the dragon next to him.

"Five points off from Ever After for being a smart Alec!" The judge waved a card at the score board and the number under 'home' went from 00 to -5 prompting glares of resentment from Hunter's teammates. "If no one else has any smart alec comments they'd like to add we can begin. You were told what your positions were correct?"

Indeed, Darling and her counterpart entered the race track the gate which then closed behind them. Hunter and Ashlyn lined up on opposite sides of the middle lining up with Charming Prep's knights, Sparrow and his fellow goal keeper found themselves leveling glares at each other from opposite ends of the arena while Lance led two other students in a staring contest with Daring, Hopper and Dexter.

"Good." The referee kicked open a chest and the restraints keeping the ball inside were flung off as the ball was shot into the air. "Begin!"

Daring seized the initiative, his glass like dragon loosing a burst of light forcing his opponents to block their eyes while Dexter punted the ball over his opponents while Hopper went behind them to intercept.

"Not happening!" Of course if Yin Yang was prominent for their two heads then that made the huge golden bodied triple header even more of a show stopper, as three heads worked in concert to produce a rupture of lightning to bounce the ball away.

"A excellent tri-parte defense by... 'Ghidorah.'" Raven commenting taking a moment to learn the creature's name.

"I suppose it's only common sense that huge body would pack a punch eh?" Blondie asked getting a cheer from the crowd. "All kinds of power is at play here. Just take a look at those two down there." At Raven's suggestion the crowd focused in on Darling and her opponent on the backs of Joules and what suspiciously looked like a large winged serpent with the end of it's tail on fire. "This 'Charizard' looks like a Krak to me." Raven stated watching as the rocket speed serpent competed with the light speed sword that was Joules. The Krak held the advantage, that nimble body could fit through any hole like it was made for them, compare and contrast the huge Joules who kept running into things and kept getting his horn caught on things. "They're commonly called 'Fairy Dragons' largely on account of them being natives of the realm of Neverland."

"That thing? I thought they would be I don't know... planty? Or Maybe that big huge dragon that Maleficent is suppose to turn into." Blondie stated voicing her disappointment.

"One should never mistake spectacle for fact. Nor for that matter should they assume that magic is limited by geography, even the kind that spans multiple realms." Raven stated distinctly recalling the realm travel room, and the spell Morgan used to casually dump all these lizard's here in the first place. Moving on, an intensive game of back and forth had sprung up between the chasers as they competed for the ball.

"Ready? Okay!" Faybelle was in the section reserved for Ever After's Cheer Squad and was leading them in the process of casting buffing magic on the dragons and dragon riders of Ever After. """Doppelte Blase. Sehne des Trolls und Feuer des Kessels, gib die Stärke von Waffen und Rüstungen!"""

Light flashed across Ever After's teams as barriers settled around them and strength entered their veins. It was a simple spell but it suited their purposes. That Razor Wing Raven had warned every about was no joke, and Lance was not taking prisoners his pet's wings spread wide as he repeatedly dived between the other chasers aiming to make heads roll. Hunter was having none of it, he and his mount had planted themselves at the bottom of the playing area where the Wyrm was spitting rocks at the group, where it was getting them Hunter didn't know, based on the way that it's body rumbled each time and... some kind of large bulge was going up it's body from below ground every time one came up he strongly suspected that he didn't want to know either.

"Snik!" Raven seemed to be having a hard time holding back her laughter all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" Blondie asked a curious look on her face.

"That's not it's head that Hunter is standing on!" Raven stated continuing to laugh.

"I don't get it." Blondie stated still confused.

"Blondie things go in one end and come out the other. What does that remind you of?"

"Oh you mean... oh." A disturbed realization came upon Blondie around the same time as the rest of the crowd. "Oooh."

Hunter seemed ignorant of his status as a literal butt monkey and it was probably for the best. The dragon's projectile dung, especially once it's true nature was revealed, was enough to keep the various Charming Prep Students far away. Ashlyn seemed to get a idea for the projectiles and had her Knucker loose a jet stream of water into one of the hardened clumps causing it to explode all over Charming Prep.

"A variant of the Bethany offense I see." Raven stated admitting that the gross tactic looked familiar to her. "Though admittedly I've never seen it done with dung before."

"That doesn't make it any better." Blondie stated the disgust on her face clear.

"It's not like I knew that it was dung at the time we came up with it!" Ashlyn snapped fully aware that she was going to have a weird reputation from this day forward.

Moving on. Less Charming Prep wished to get a face full of dung they were wisely staying far away from the projectiles that Hunter's dragon was... excreting in their general direction.

"Hunter. Aim for the Goalie." Sparrow's voice echoed out of the communication type magic accessory that Hunter had clipped to the side of his head. Soon three balls of hardened excrement were sent flying against the triple header, followed up by a equally rapid fire of water by Ashlyn's Knucker their intentions clear.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

The Goalie's response was swift and brutal, streams of lightning loosed from each head destroying the excrement in mid air and traveling down the paths of water to Ashlyn electrocuting herself and her dragon.

"Ashlyn!" Hunter and his two face dragon moved to catch the pair though the two brutal looking dragon riders in the knight position on the opposing team got in his way.

"Hunter calm down the medics..." As Sparrow was giving orders Yang wound back and spat out a glob of her signature white goo which arched over the playing field and landed on top of Ashlyn and her dragon. A light not unlike that which accompanies the use of health potions enveloped the two and suddenly the injuries that they received had fixed themselves up. A surprised Sparrow looked down at the dragon head he was sitting behind and watched her slurp up glowing flem.

"The White head fires healing loogies... Did you know about this?" Blondie asked looking at Raven suspiciously.

"Honestly? I'm just as surprised as you are." Well at the end of the day Yin Yang was just a mutant dragon that happened to look a great deal like a Uroboros, a title they had just tacked onto them for the sake of convenience. They shouldn't be surprised if they weren't exactly the same. Moving on.

"This is getting us no where." Darling commented as she had to yet again avoid another obstacle.

"You wanna bust out our secret weapon boy?" The Dragon's face was pure challenge.

Blondie pulled the hair pin out and with a toss and a shake she and her companion were finally able to take their time to avoid the obstacles and over take their opponents while Charizard and his rider were forced to almost sit still. In fact they had so much time that Darling took a moment to be spiteful.

"A gift from us to you." Joules horn bounced off of a couple of the obstacles electrifying them and giving the enemy a hard time. "Enjoy!" Darling had not forgotten the hard time these stupid boys had given her the last time she was at Charming Prep, not to mention the blatantly sexist practices of the school, seeking a little revenge wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Hey! How did you...!" The electrified obstacles zapped the Prep Chaser, no different then that blasted tail setting things on fire as they went by.

"Oh was that us?" Darling replied innocently.

"First warning girl! Don't push your luck!" The referee was quick to deliver a warning onto Darling's head, accidents after all could be forgiven. Once. But now Darling was to know better for next time.

Lance in the meantime was making a beeline for the goal posts his fluffy peacock of a dragon was making a right proper pest of itself especially when it literally let it's feathers fly. Just a glancing blow from one of those things left a gash across the side of Dexter's head and cost him the top of his ear and a unwanted hair cut.

"Oh is that's the way it's gonna be?" Dexter's glowering was interrupted by another loogie that plastered the side of his head fired by Yang. "Pah! Thank you Sparrow." Dexter took his slime covered glasses and put them into the collar of his armor.

Using the 'Field' Martial Art he could substitute his poor vision with the ability to see Ki in it's raw form, actually his vision improved when he relied on Field but he could only do that for a short period of time. It was enough for Dexter to tell the genders of the dragons at a glance: the bad news was that the peacock was a cock, the good news was the one flying above Lance and the bird was not.

"Oh this gonna be fun." Dexter flew up, turned upside down on the back of his dragon, and flashed by the head of the dragon locking eyes for less than a second. She lost consciousness in a instant and fell out of the sky landing directly on top of both Lance and his razor sharp peacock slamming them all into the ground in the process. "My heart of a lion this one." Dexter stated using a cloth to clean his glasses.

"I'll take that." Hopper stated as he passed by Dexter and snatched up the ball. Together the two Wyverns the boys were riding continuously passed the ball between them, already the goalie was readying a lightning based defense against them.

"Not so fast." Daring, ever the first class attention whore, passed between the two of them and spread the wings of his dragon wide loosing a burst of light upon the four sets of eyes in front of him causing them all to recoil.

"Point Ever After!" By the time the goalie could see again the ball had already passed through the goal post, at which point in time the ball disappeared, returned to the center of the field where the game had started. "That leaves the score -4 to 0!" Blondie intoned helpfully reminding the Prep boys that they still held the lead, albeit a lead that they had not earned.

"Get off me!" Lance forced his injured mount into the air and had him push the ball into Ever After's territory.

"Ah. So what you're saying is that you want to be covered in dung too?" Hunter questioned though it seems that he had already made up his mind on the matter.

"So this is gonna become a thing for use now?" Ashlyn let out a defeated sigh.

"I suppose the gardener isn't going to have fertilize the lawn for a while if nothing else." The rear facing Wyrm shot off more of it's projectiles at the bird like dragon and was followed up by the Knucker loosing more of it's projectile spit at them.

"Hell No!" With a swing of one of it's wings the Razor Wing threw the masses of rock like material off course and spread the water out into a harmless sprinkle. The Wyrm had to go under ground to avoid it's own falling rocks landing on him.

"Out of Bounds!" The Referee shouted pointing down at where Hunter had disappeared. The light of Teleportation magic activated and both Hunter and his Wyrm found themselves inside of a ball shaped cage suspended over the playing area.

"Well this is awkward." Lance in the mean time continued onto the goal post on a injured dragon. "Let's take some pity on them then." Nodding her head at Sparrow Yang fired off another healing Loogi at the Razor wing briefly enveloping the pair in the glow of healing magic causing them to pick up speed. "Hey Watch it!" The increase in speed threw off Lance's aim and the ball sailed past the two headed dragon. Yin attempted to grab the ball like he was playing catch but the magic on it wouldn't have any of it.

"Calm down you." Sparrow lightly scolded as now the ball was far away from him and his ability to manipulate it to suit their needs. Lance however was on it like feathers on his dragon.

"Go get it!" Lance had his Razor Wing dive bomb the ball and come back up but he was in for a bad time.

"And where do you think you are going?" Ashlyn had her Knucker produce a huge mass of water in a convex shape.

"Going some where Lance?" Daring followed up Ashlyn's lens with one of his own, his Diamond Back and he working together to turn the sun's light into a sharp beam of light.

"Gah!" The cloth on Lances riding gear was set on fire by the focused beam of light. Lance foolishly tried to put it out by patting it down, but only ended up blowing air on the flames making them worst.

"Yoink!" Hopper turned his arm into that of a Gil Man and shot the ball with a stream of water punting it away in the process and allowing Daring and Dexter to take it and make a beeline for the enemy's goal post again.

"Daring, any time you wanna be a attention whore again." Dexter stated prompting a smirk from Daring as he took the lead and once again let out a huge flash of light while Dexter maneuvered to score another goal.

"Nope!"

The Goalie however was prepared this time, covering his eyes through the flash while Ghidorah deployed their secondary eye lids protecting the three heads from the light flash in the process. Not only that but they took advantage of the Diamond Back's poised form and loosed three streams of lightning through the glassy dragon lighting the place up so much that not even the Referee was able to tell what was going on. Then bouncing the ball between the left and right heads the middle one forcibly, magnetically took hold of the ball and shot it across the field like a rail gun and straight into the goal post.

"Point Charming Prep!" The score board changed to reflect the new status quo, and none of Ever After's team was happy about it.

"Darling what's your status there?" Sparrow asked into the communication type accessory.

"I'm on the second lap now. This and the next one to go and the game is over." Darling replied making the implications clear.

"Stall." Sparrow ordered bluntly and without compromise.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Darling's dragon produced another bolt of lightning into the obstacle course using them as a propellant to push them along, and coincidentally making her opponent overly cautious about getting caught in it slowing them down.

"You don't know what 'stall' means do you?" Sparrow asked shaking his head.

With a snap the cage holding Hunter and the Wyrm opened and dumped the pair into the playing area again. The Wyrm wasted no time in setting up another turret location, so Charming Prep wasted no time in trying to destroy that position.

"Get to the other side! He can't attack two positions at once!" The two knights made the very logical decision to try to attack from two different positions seeing as how the Wyrm seemed to specialize in single target attacks.

"Oh I can't have you forgetting about me." What they didn't account on for though was Hunter's partner Ashlyn making problems for them.

"Damn it! Brutus...!"

"Oh Brutus I was wondering what your names were." Ashlyn started with the charm that her family was known for. The Dragon known as Brutus had a confused look on his face. "I know you don't have any real reason to listen to me, but it would be very much appreciated if you don't gang up on my friend."

"Guu." Letting out a whine the dragon promptly laid down on all fours and allow Ashlyn to have some peace.

"What happened to go behind him!?" On that note the Wyrm sprung from the ground like a pogo stick and soared above the other team's knight.

"Since you guys are getting tired of me attacking at range here's a treat for you!" Thus Sparrow's Wyrm landed a full blown body slam onto the other knight and his dragon.

"What's it gonna be Tweety?" Brutus was regretting not ganging up on him now and was slowly backing away. "Very wise."

"Everyone listen up. Darling's not giving us time to be careful about this so we're gonna have to be a little bit reckless. So here's the plan..." Sparrow explained the plot to the others as Darling finished the second lap, her Kirin's electrified hooves keeping the fiery attacks of her enemy far away from them in spite of repeated blasts of fire. "Everyone ready?"

"This is worst than the dung bombs." Ashlyn lamented looking like she wanted to cry. And so the plan went into action.

Yin fired off some of his magical rot breath at Hunter, who then bounced it towards Ashlyn with full counter, whose Knucker then caught and full countered it back to Hunter using the metal claws that had been attached over the paws of the knucker. Like that the cloud of rot formed between the two of them as they traveled across the field. It was a very nasty ability, as Sparrow learned during training, it ignores living tissue but rots away any non living organic matter. On paper it's harmless, but if you have any injuries when you get hit with it you're going to have a nasty infection, fatal if not treated immediately. As it stood though they had a much less... dignified use for it.

"What the heck!?" Like stripping the three chasers of their armor leaving them naked before the crowd.

"...What?" Blondie seemed to summarize the thoughts of the crowd perfectly.

"Hang on the judge is checking..." Raven stated watching the pale man sitting on the sidelines who was flipping through the rule book for reference. "There seems to be no precedence for a team getting stripped in the middle of a match."

"No kidding." Blondie stated sarcastically.

"There is however reports of a penalty being given for mooning the opposing team." Raven replied flatly, prompting Blondie falling on her face with surprise. While the Judge was busy setting a precedence Daring and the others were steam rolling the enemy, giving them the choice of standing their ground or getting swept away by the dignity stripping cloud of rot.

"Still not impressed." Again the Charming Goalie retaliated by blasting lightning into the cloud, electrifying it and making it safe for no one to enter.

"We can't keep this up forever Sparrow!" Ashlyn snapped as lightning started to come into her dragon's claws from Ghidorah's attack. "Break the cloud." Sparrow stated bluntly. Ashlyn and Hunter stopped their combo and the cloud quickly dissipated, leaving two dragons with fire breath armed and a clear line of sight on their enemy.

"Ah Cr..." The Goalie didn't even have enough time to finish cussing as Dexter and Hopper fired balls of flame at him, only fire off more lightning in order to block their attacks causing them to explode in loud explosions. Luckily Daring had Earplugs, and a unprotected central goal post with a goal keeper who was bleeding from the ears.

"Five points for Ever After!" Blondie shouted as the scoreboard changed and Ever After Finally rose out of the negative digits and tied with Charming Prep 1-1.

"Oh and here comes a few more." Raven commented watching as Darling and Joules passed through the final lap of the game. Causing the scoreboard to change to 11-1 in Ever After's favor. "Ever After Wins!" Like that the long, long game had finally ended.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: Good to know.

Starlord Master: Always nice to meet a new reader. I don't think of it as being especially dark, but then again I do read a lot of pretty dark stories lately so at the same time my opinion on the matter might be rather skewered.


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note** : Not much to say at the moment, I've got some light reading to do and anime to watch but I will have next week's chapter ready to go. Thus Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 63: A Stroll Through The Enchanted Forest

The Dragon's game had ended with much fanfare, but what else can be expected when the home team wins the match? But not everyone was happy. Lance was back in his team's stable glowering angrily at his team mates.

"We were humiliated! Beaten black and Blue! Stripped naked!" Facts that his ostentatious allies were fully aware of and did not need to be reminded about. "How the heck did this happen!? I thought we already knew everything about them!?"

"We knew everything that they knew, but it seems that they did not know everything either." A somewhat nerdy looking member of the team stated scratching his chin. "Not even that so called 'expert' up in that booth knew that the other head of that two header spat health potions. One of them didn't even seem to know which side of his dragon it's head was on. Even that rot cloud attack could have just been something they came up with on the spot. That Girl didn't even know how to do something as basic as full counter."

"What are you getting at?" Lance growled glaring down at his teammate that seemed to be his intel man.

"I think we over estimated them in many regards, under estimated them in others. If their team work was optimize for instance they would have been faster and matched up with our sense of timing, but since it wasn't our estimates was thrown off. We also under estimated their willingness to play dirty, that girl's lightning tricks for instance, those knights who seemed to default to 'throw dung at us' as a viable strategy, not to mention the stripping..." The nerd awkwardly pulled on the jersey he had borrowed just to make sure that it wasn't showing anything.

"Don't even mention the stripping." One of the other chasers stated looking traumatized.

"And now that we know what to expect?" Lance asked looking at his nerdy associate suspiciously.

"No actually we don't. Given the blatant disregard for public decency and the rampant outrage the public will make about this event they're going to have to completely change their play style." The Nerd replied prompting Lance to pick up a chair and slam it into the ground hard enough to break off it's legs. "That is not helping any."

"Then you and this chair have a lot in common! If I break off your legs too you'd be twins!" Lance snapped threateningly before he found a new target for his anger. "And as for you!" Lance's attention turned to a certain feathery creature lounging in a corner of the stables. "What was all of that about!?" Lance had not chosen the Razor Wing for offensive power, defensive power, speed or breath attacks, he didn't pick it because of it's over all stats, merely that it made him look good. Well now he looked the fool. "Are you telling me this is the best that you can do you worthless bird!" Lance raised up one arm still holding onto the leg of the chair to strike his dragon but stopped, not of his own volition either.

"And here I was hoping you had changed Lance." Daring's voiced echoed from behind Charming Prep's Dragon Riding captain.

"Daring you pain in the butt! What are you doing here!?" Lance caught sight of Daring out of the corner of his eye, leaning up against the far wall and far away, too far to be the one with his arm in a death grip.

"Checking in on your team. Some of you got some severe injuries and others breathed in the fumes from Yin's breath attack, yourself included, so I was mildly concerned." Daring replied as he looked over the assembled group of Charming Prep students. "But now I see that the only one I need to be worried about is you." Daring could only shake his head in dismay, while the rest of Lance's teammates were shaking in fear.

"What is it? Need your brother to fight your battles now or your sister!?" The answer was ultimately neither, as Lance turned around to face a familiar looking red head with dog ears. "Since when does Prince Charming go to a stupid mons-ack!" Ramona squeezed hard enough that Lance had to drop his weapon, the chair leg landing with a loud clank, not hard enough though that she did lasting damage to the fool's arm beyond a bruise in shape of her hand.

"Hit that dragon with that stick and I will make you eat it!" Ramona stated non threateningly, without a shred of doubt, it was the same kind of statement one would make when commenting on the color of the sky, a simple declaration of fact as she released the young nobleman's arm.

"Do I look like I am threatened by monsters?" Saying that Lance picked up the chair leg again and finished what he started and brought it down on the head of his Razor Wing.

"GUH!" It was a blink and you'll miss it moment, even if you did see what happened it would be hard to comprehend. Lance was now on his back on the floor choking. On what you maybe wondering? The top of the chair leg that he had been holding was now sticking out of his mouth like some carnival sword swallowing act.

"Wow you really did make him eat it." Daring was shocked in all honestly. Lance's 'friends' were horrified beyond reckoning watching their leader being put on the ground writhing as he worked to dislodge the chunk of chair from his throat. "Ah Ramona do yah mind?"

"As a matter of fact..." Not bothering to finish that sentence Ramona delivered a kick to the poor bugger's gut spitting out most of the chair in the process. Most being the Key word, a chunk of it looked like it had broken off and was now lodged in Lance's gut.

"Huu. Was it too much to asked that you just pull it out?" Daring asked letting out a sigh. "I mean you put it there in the first place?"

"Would you like me to pull the rest of it out too then?" Ramona examined her hand and this Lance a couple of times, as if she was debating the viability of reaching down his throat and pulling the rest out, much to Lance's visible terror.

"No I think we better just take him to the Army Doctors." Daring stated as he slung Lance over his shoulders and carried him off.

* * *

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer Charming." Morgan stated as she continued with her business.

"What in Hel's name are you talking about?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked suspiciously. "I thought you said you were checking on my students?"

"Nothing. Ramona just got into a fight again. Now that everything over here is cleaned up the Wonderlanders will start evacuating everyone back." Morgan stated prompting a sigh from the woman she was talking to.

"Moving on. The Cheshires have already cleaned up everything in that dimension, and have posted guards to find any more. In the mean time I've started to look at other avenues in the search of information." Towards this end Morgan pulled out a somewhat familiar creature in a coffin from the hallway. It vaguely resembled a Lithilid Master, when you ignored the mummified flesh and lack of tentacles or webbed hands.

"What is it?" Mistress Bloodgood asked looking mildly concerned.

"A humanoid type Lithilid. To be more accurate whatever they were before they were infected by the parasites." Morgan explained as she prepared to work her magic. "This one appears to have been made into a snack instead." The hole in it's head was identical to the one that the Lithilid left in Cleo when it attempted to brain suck her, presumably there was more success with this one. "One of your students plucked it out of their Leviathan. I'm going to wake it up for an interrogation." As Morgan explained her magic finished it's work and the mummy and it rose up from it's sarcophagus magically being stood on it's feet in the process. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Ohw era uoy?" Oh boy it was going to be one of these days.

"If the Lithilids we've taken prisoner are from this species then it stands to reason that they know his language." Morgan stated smacking herself in her head. "I'll work on getting some translations spells working." With a snap of her fingers the alien fell back into it's box with a loud thud. "You can look after that while I'm away." Saying that Morgan left once more, and speaking of leaving...

* * *

"I need to get out of this realm." Cleo had been covered in garbage. Charming Prep quickly proved to be the sorest of losers and she was the one holding a Ever After High Flag in the middle of their cheering section.

"I'm going to do us both a huge favor and not even bother asking." Raven stated as she pulled popcorn out of Cleo's Hair. "Do you want to use the showers?"

"Unless the showers here spew hydra venom I don't think they'll do us much good." Cleo was a mummy after all, water was her enemy, less her body that was being held together by tight bands of dried flesh start to come apart.

"Then a bathtub in the girl's dorm, though we'll still need to do something about the water... I think I can come up with something suitably horrible in the Chem lab." Raven stated as she tapped her finger tips together.

"I would prefer something a little more natural." Cleo stated having always been extremely particular about what kinds of things that she puts into her body.

"We'd have to drop by Ever After's local nature reserve for that to happen though." Raven commented as she scratched her chin thinking about the situation.

"Fine let's go." Cleo stated as if the situation was obvious.

"That was a fast decision." Raven commented looking at Cleo suspiciously who brushed the garbage off of herself.

"I've kept deadly asps with less venom in their bites than these people." Cleo stated as the bulk of the solid materials were shaken off of her body leaving the more liquid of the mess behind.

"Speaking of if we're going snake hunting then we should probably call in some help from the locals." Raven suggested finger in the air.

"And whom do you have in mind for that?" Cleo asked gesturing to the garbage on the ground like it was proof of character.

"Friend of mine on this side of the void." Raven explained as she got out her phone.

* * *

Twenty minuets later Raven and Cleo were waiting outside of the entrance to the enchanted forest, joining them were Ramona, Clawdeen, Frankie, Laura and most recently Apple.

"I know that Raven called me over but..." Apple stated looking at the assembled group of Raven's associates.

"This place is way too urban for a Demi-Human to stretch their legs!" Clawdeen stated as she cracked her fingers and stretched out her whole entire body.

"Or wings." Laura stated ring and pinky digits, the wing parts of her arm, wagging in front of her. "I'll get weird looks if I do it in the middle of town."

"And Cleo isn't the only undead who could benefit from a poison soak." Frankie piped up before glaring at the mummy girl. "Some of us can't afford to do it every single night."

"Right. Before we go you guys should probably know something." Apple stated getting the group's attention in the process. "I don't know what Hydra's are like where you come from but this one is a little... testy."

Oh boy it was going to be one of those days.

"How testy?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"It doesn't get along with the other creatures, and lets just say that after we had to replace the first three caretakers assigned to feed it we just drop it's food on it from above now." Apple explained looking somewhat uneasy about the situation.

"Is it safe to go near it?" Ramona asked cocking a suspicious brow at the young princess.

"Not unless you have a knack that allows you to control reptiles. But dragons and all of their subspecies have always been difficult, and this guy really doesn't like taking orders. I think I can keep it from trying to bite me but the rest of you..." Apple trailed off as blanks were filled in.

"Are on the menu." Clawdeen stated letting out a sigh. "Well I'm going no where near this thing's habitat. Got any wolves in the area?" It's been a couple of weekends since Clawdeen had gotten to run wild with a pack.

"A bunch of Bargiests and Cerberus were given to mom a few years ago from Riordan." Raven visibly cringed at Apple's words, on a side note Morgan would be rethinking the birthday gifts she sends her mother on a yearly basis. "They seem to have formed up into a pack in the northern corner of the forest." Apple explained prompting a satisfied nod from Clawdeen.

"I'm just going to stick to flying." Laura stated as she took off her cloak to reveal a Virgin Killer Sweater, really one of the few pieces of clothing that would fit around her overly large wings.

"Watch out for the Bandersnatch, some of them escape through the Wonderland portal every once in a while." Apple explained looking mildly concerned.

"'Bandersnatch?'" Laura asked cocking a brow suspiciously at the Princess.

"Airborn flying piranha." Raven chimed helpfully.

"Ah. Fish." Laura stated nodding her head. "I can handle fish no problem."

"Don't try to eat them." Raven stated clearly concerned. "They can have nasty side effects if you eat them raw." On that note the girls went into the forest.

It didn't take them long to find the hydra's lair, the remains of it's meals making a pile just outside of a cave that led deep underground, if memory serves Hydra's are suppose to like cold areas, help counteract the consequences of a huge body and a high metabolism to maintain it. Ramona made Raven stay back with her while Cleo and Frankie approached the cave with Apple.

"Howard are you in there?" Apple asked prompting looks of shock from the two undead.

"The Hydra's name is Howard?" Cleo was not prepared for that bit of news.

"Well we had to name him something." Apple countered while a familiar hissing noise echoed from within the cave. The heads of the infamous multi-headed snake were roughly triple the total width of a regular python with a comparatively flat face, and there were three of them.

"Hello Howard. We were wondering if...?" Two of the heads lashed out and bit down on the torso's of Frankie and Cleo.

As usual the snake began the preparations to digest his meal, injecting victims with organ dissolving Venom and crushing bones with it's powerful jaws. Then it actually got to taste the two and spat them out, poor taste buds snakes might have, but even a monster with half a dozen mouths to feed isn't hungry enough to eat rotting meat. Still the three of them looked at them like they had been cheated out of a meal.

"Well that was anti-climatic." Cleo stated still feeling venom going through her veins. "Ah well worth it." The Bandages around her body tightened up as the moisture they receive earlier was being drained from her body while her flesh inflated slightly becoming a more healthy musculature.

"Oh Oh Yeah!" Frankie on the other hand was laughing now as her unique undead biology was having a reaction to the poison, of the electrical variety. Literal lightning was now coursing through her veins as it felt like she could win a arm wrestling contest with a giant. "Why are the hairs on the back of my neck standing up?"

"Static electricity?" Cleo suggested though noted that she was getting the same response too.

"I kind of doubt it." Apple was slowly backing away from the trio of angry serpents as their numbers rapidly increased to seven.

"Ah Crud."

Cleo achieved a limited form of flight by using manipulation of the air around her to lift her into the air, while Frankie dumped as much electricity as possible into her legs before she grabbed Apple and ran. For something without any legs the bugger was fast, having sprung out of the cave and was now giving chase, it might have been the use of some of it's heads to grab onto things and pull it forward. They had no idea where Ramona went, the most likely explanation that she took Raven and headed for the hills the moment that the Hydra tried to take a bite out of them. They personally agreed with that attitude but it still didn't change the fact that they were up a river without a paddle.

"Any idea on how we can keep him from eating us?" Frankie asked as she ran as fast as she could manage.

"He's not gonna eat me, so I suggest dropping me you might be able to run faster. I'll try and get them to calm down." As Apple suggested Frankie unceremoniously dropped Ever After's princess at the side of the road. "Howard!" Apple shouted trying to get the Hydra's attention, only for it to brush her off in favor of continuing it's chase.

"Well that failed any other ideas!?" Frankie asked as she started to run out of the high she got from the hydra's poison.

"Split up! It can't chase both of us!" Cleo went high to the left and Frankie low to the right. The Hydra made a effort to divide it's heads to chase after both of them at once only for said heads to be stopped by the fact that they were still attached together at the base. The heads could only growl in frustration as they made their plan to deal with them.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: Good to know.

Starlord Master: Ah, a Overlord fan I see. I wrote a fic for that once I recommend it if you're looking for something darker, I might even start updating it again if I can get some interest rolling for it again. Happy late Valentines back. The various goal posts have different point values, the ones on either side are considered more difficult to defend so they only spit out one point each, but the one in the middle is worth about five.


	64. Chapter 64

**Author's Note** : Not much to say right now. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 64: The Enchanted Forest

Laura had taken to flying over the forest, enjoying the feeling of riding around on the gusts of wind without jerk wad boys throwing things at her. Then a unexpected wind gust threw her for a loop causing her to look down at the forest suspiciously.

"I was having such a good day too." Laura flew down to the forest and landed on a tree, quickly finding Ramona and Raven in the process. "What is it what happened?" Laura asked looking concerned.

"Apple's pet got annoyed with her feeding it undead." Ramona stated in perhaps the least delicate manner that she could imagine. "We need to figure out a way of either calming it down or beating it into submission. Preferably without any of us being eaten in the process."

"Not exactly how I would put it. But yes, calming the Hydra down is preferable, as is not dying." Raven stated hand on her chin as she thought about what to do next.

"Um... This is just a suggestion but is Nevermore here?" Laura asked one talon wing in the air questioningly.

"She is but I would rather not call on her if I don't have to." Raven stated prompting a strange look from Laura. "Hydras spit a particularly nasty poison cloud. If you're not an undead then you're a goner." Then a cringe worthy face cross Raven's features as she thought back on the little show Nevermore put on for Lizzie's Birthday party. "Aside from that though Nevermore attracts a... very specific kind of unwanted attention from other dragons. Of the male variety to specific."

"Oh." Then a horrified look appeared on Laura's Face. "...oh. It's way worst then a crush isn't it?"

"Males are known for their 'anything female' type attitude. When one is actually able to stop them the first time then they just end up wanting them even more." Raven stated letting out a sigh and feeling like they were getting off topic.

"Not Nevermore?" Laura stated looking surprised.

"Stallions and Mares. In theory a male can knock up a new partner once every hour." That is when you ignore any connotation of foreplay, or responsibility, or in Nevermore's case, first having to pin her down long enough to forcibly ravish her. "Compare and contrast the female, who has to lay the eggs and incubate them. Well even though I say that at least one of them has to raise them for a while." Raven explained awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

"Or dump the entire process onto the nearest Queen Slime and Mad science them into teenagers." Laura stated recalling the explanation for where the giant hoard of dragons that now made up the bulk of the dragon's games league came from with a amused smile on her features.

"Yes that too. But we're off topic now." Raven stated waving the conversation away with both of her arms. "If the Hydra does get into a fight with Nevermore then this entire forest could be destroyed, and whatever survives that is going to go looking for a new place to live, and a new feeding ground to pick through." So no. They weren't calling the specially bred super dragon to take down the other specially bred super dragon. "What can we actually do about the Hydra?"

"Uhh... Are Hydra's usually this hard to deal with?" Laura asked trying to dig up information about the creature in question, or more accurately jog Raven's memory so that she can think of something to deal with this situation.

"Hydra's are not known for being particularly social animals. Their poison keeps most other creatures away and their high speed regeneration means a huge metabolism which in turn demands massive amounts of food usually in the form of raw protein. But Hydra or no I've never seen a domesticated dragon act like this before." Raven stated turning her attention to Ramona. "Is it properly fed?"

"I saw a giant pile of bones outside it's cave, looked recent, and the calci-whatever in them is suppose to be good fertilizer right?" Ramona asked agreeing with Raven's assessment about the seven headed monstrosity. "It's not like they'd just leave them there doing nothing." There were all sorts of ways that they could retrieve the bones without actually sending anyone into the Snake's den, they could simply just have a necromancer have it pick itself up and walk away for instance.

"So there's something else bothering them. If they're sick then that could be causing their strange behavior. But how do we even learn what their symptoms are?" Saying that Raven finally got a idea worked out for their next move. "Cthulu!"

"And while you're fetching the ugly bugger?" Ramona asked feeling like they were glossing over some steps in the plan here.

"Guys!?" Cue Apple appearing from the woods. "What are you doing? In case you haven't noticed there's a bit of a problem right now."

* * *

Credit where it was due, Howard wasn't stupid. He understood the very specific magic used by both Frankie and Cleo, of the two the lightning was rarer, and he could use that to track her. Though this time there would be no spewing of his signature poison or use of deadly fangs, beyond merely grabbing hold of them and tearing them limb from limb that is. It had been a while since they were out of his cave truth be told, the mistress preferred that they don't fight with the other members of the pack, but that also means they don't see much action. Should situations demand that the mistress call upon them, then it would be a poor showing to discover that they're hunting instincts had suffered from life in captivity. Now having gotten the general location of the lightning spewing undead pinned Howard just needed to draw her out. Towards this end another idea struck them, having witnessed the effect of their poison on her making the lightning increase in potency, seemingly uncontrollably. Sadly though the mistress does not approve of him spewing poison all over the forest, but the clouds were circling already, one little poison cloud washed away in the rain wouldn't go amiss by anyone.

"SSSQQQUUUA...!"

"I don't think your mistress would approve of you poisoning their forest." The Snake snapped down on their poison attack as they turned that particular head around to face Ramona, the others were spread out right now. The snake narrowed a glare, she came here with the other two but she did not have the rot of death on her, if she was in this forest then she did not belong here.

"HAASSSS!" The snake head spewed a cloud of poison, unfortunately he picked a gigan as his opponent. With a wave of her stick Ramona trapped all the poison in a ball of air that she then wrapped around her whacking stick, the subtle necromantic magic Raven had woven into it minuets ago to make it able to fix itself whenever Ramona breaks it absorbed the poison and neutralized it.

"Someone needs a spanking." Saying that while tapping the stick on her palm Ramona grew, her mass doubling until she broke the branch she was standing on, until she was a proper werewolf.

"Howard!" Only one person calls them that. Turning around the snake dragon saw the familiar form of their mistress's daughter. "I know you're not running around the forest causing trouble again!" Apple stated in slightly threatening tones. Sadly their mistress she was not, it was so rare that she comes to visit them anymore, and this child had not earned their respect as she had yet. Thus Howard turned their attention back to Ramona. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Apple shouted indignantly, the power of her voice drawing the attention of other nearby creatures. A pack of Cerberus and Bargheists, weak creatures that needed to team up into a group to become threatening, had entered the area snarling at them like the barking mutts they were.

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" One of the mutts learned how to talk it would seem. How quaint.

"Nothing much as I understand it. Howard here is just being stubborn is all." Apple stated tapping her foot with impatience.

"It's name is Howard?" Clawdeen asked her face that of someone who was deeply surprised.

"Why is that the part you guys are getting hung up on?" Apple questioned a look of audacity on her features. "Is that really the most important part of this that we should be focusing on?"

"No actually I think that would be whatever it's trying to spit at our safety commission officer."

Luckily only the one head was over here right now, so Ramona's use of wind magic and undead beating stick was enough to deal with the poison smoke while her half transformed state was enough to keep up with the enemy before her.

"Can we help?" Clawdeen asked cocking a curious brow at the princess.

"Can you fight like that?" Apple asked pointing to the half transformed Ramona.

"No but I bet they can." Clawdeen stated as the dogs went ahead and bit down on the giant serpents body.

"We'll need to divert some of them to deal with the other heads." Apple stated as she noticed the rumbling in the nearby greenery of something coming closer.

"There's more than one?" Suddenly three more heads appeared from the woods, seemingly battling a fourth trying to knock off a humanoid figure covered in lightning. "Of course it's a hydra." Clawdeen stated shaking her head. "How did you guys get it so mad at you?"

"Why! Won't! You! Go! Down!?" Frankie zapped the thing enough times to fry it's brain three times over by now, her brute strength enhanced by lightning and poison should have caved in it's skull. Several Bargheists cartwheeled through the air, the chains normally wrapped around their bodies as a makeshift chain mail slashing at the snake's faces.

"They're probably upset that Cleo and Frankie are inedible." Apple explained before she went to business. It seems that the only person who can stop Howard from running wild was her mother at this point, so she was trying to get a hold of her. Alas she had no bars here so she needed a back up plan, luckily the Poison Oak here produces a huge amount of smoke when it's set on fire. Best case scenario she succeeds in producing a distress flare alerting the army that one of the more dangerous creatures were running wild, worst case scenario someone thinks the someone set the forest on fire and the army comes to apprehend them. Well she was setting a fire, a very controlled one in a fire pit, but that wasn't the end goal here.

"You do know that's poison oak right?" Clawdeen asked pointing at the vines Apple was dragging into a hole she had one of the Bargheists dig.

"You do know that's a Hydra right?" Apple asked pointing out the antagonized multi headed dragon snake, but she was right, Apple was going to be itchy later. "Would you mind bringing your friend over here so that we can borrow her lightning to start a fire?"

"Between a poisoned bond fire and a mountain of poison." Clawdeen lamented as she went over to Ramona's side. Of course Clawdeen wasn't stupid enough to take a hydra in a fight, that's what Ramona was good for. "Ramona! We need Frankie's help with something! Can you help free her up?"

"Does it look like I can?" Ramona slammed her fist into the snake's eye and yanked it out, not that the Hydra was concerned given how fast the eye grew back, and the one in Ramona's clawed hand rotted away.

"We think we can signal for help with her electricity!" Clawdeen shouted though her tone spread the assumption that she kind of doubted it.

"Huu." Ramona pulled a 180 degree turn, pulled back her stick like a spear thrower, before chucking it into the eye of one of the Hydra heads.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH!" Letting out a agonizing howl the Hydra turned it's attention to Ramona.

"Come on! Put one right here if you think you're hard enough!" Ramona shouted tapping the gap between her breasts. Between provoking one head and turning her back on another Ramona was quickly caught between two charging heads which then slammed into one another, biting each other in their heads as Ramona rolled out of the way, pushed along with another gust of wind. "Now than." Ramona pulled out by her stick and the eye it was lodged in, though only one of those things lasted for longer than a few moments. "Frankie Tag out!" On Ramona's instruction the undead construct took one look at the situation before leaping off of the head, only to see it pinned to the ground by Ramona chucking her stick into it's mouth.

"Thanks Ramona I needed a break." Frankie stated leaning over, hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Frankie was it?" Apple shouted prompting weird looks from the stitched together girl. "Do you think you can ignite this?"

"Is that what this is?" Frankie twisted her hand and popped it off, Apple's face indicated that her brain had stopped functioning until Frankie tossed it to Apple prompting a terrified shriek.

"HHHIIIYYYAAAHHH!" The hand fell to the ground, before hopping up and crawling over to Apple's fire pit, releasing a arc of lightning between two fingers and lit the contents of the pit on fire before crawling back over to Frankie. Wired thread came out of Frankie's stub and hooked into the wrist of the hand before pulling it back in and reattaching it. "Uuuugghhh..." Then Apple fainted.

The sound of bodies hitting the ground caught the heads attention and they saw Apple on the ground unconscious. Foolishness, they had wasted all of their precious time on these foreigners when the Mistress's daughter was directly in front of them. Patience exhausted in a single moment one of the heads struck the head lodged inside of another, tore through it's throat, and snapping it's neck. The now severed head rotted away and a new one grew back just as quickly with the other two heads getting their barrings straight.

"Not happening!" Frankie saw the line of sight connecting snake eyes to Apple's prone and vulnerable form and came to a natural conclusion, the snake's response was to blast the girl with another cloud of poison.

"That again? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" The cloud was electrified as Frankie started taking it into herself again, unfortunately it also blinded her as the Hydra picked up a boulder the size of a mini-van and chucked it at her. "Ouch..." The state of Frankie's body was best summarized with the phrase not good.

One set of the Hydra's jaws snapped around Apple and retreated while all the remaining heads turned their attention to Ramona and the other dogs.

"So You're not holding back anymore eh?" Ramona tossed her stick to Clawdeen as she cracked her fingers. "Fine. That makes two of us then." Ramona got down on all fours and started growling underneath her breath.

It was still disturbing for Clawdeen to watch, observing bones stretch beyond reason, flesh erupt and mend a dozen times over, skin ripped and regrown like the shedding of a snake's skin. The Greatest mystery of all was how she grew over thirty feet and put on over five hundred pounds, Clawdeen does recall that Ramona usually either uses the industrial scale elevator for giants or the stairs, which probably meant that she weighs that much all the time, but that still doesn't explain where she puts it all. Ramona looked the nearest Hydra head in the eye and snarled in challenge.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: If you're trying to give me the link to the timeline again then I will save you the trouble: you already gave it to me, however I've also been possessed by a chinese web novel lately by the name of Quanzhi Fashi, here's a link: boxnovel novel/versatile-mage. And here's another reminder, we agreed we were going to save the talk about this to the Private messaging.

Starlord Master: Thank you, and yes I agree. I don't know, I will probably know when I finish it. Thank you again. Anything I give would just be me being bias, what's your one to ten on this story?


	65. Chapter 65

**Author's Note** : Nothing to say right now. Sorry. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 65: The Defender of the Enchanted Forest

Apple woke back up inside of a cave, which one she understood immediately from the vast swath of shed snake skin she had inadvertently been using as a bed, which meant that Howard had brought her back to his cave. Indeed as she got up Apple could make out the silhouette of one of the monstrous snake heads blocking out the light leading into the cave and narrowing a glare at her. She could also see the clouds of poison that the other heads were spewing off in the distance.

"So you're not going to let me out of here are you?" The head shook in the negative. "And you're not going to stop attacking my friends out of your own initiative?" Again the heads shook in the negative. "Then you leave me no choice." On that note Apple started to walk away deeper into the cave. "You have too choices, either follow me as I go to the back way out, or continue as you were." Howard's response was to reach over and pick Apple up by her shirt in their mouth as if saying that they were going with option three. "You need some mouth wash but maybe this will do for now." On that note, Apple took out a small spray bottle from her pocket and squirted it directly into Howard's eye. The Dragon snake froze as his eyes went red, they dropped Apple and she barely got away in time for the snake to start thrashing around in pain smacking his head against the ceiling and walls. "Never thought I'd actually use this."

Apple's mother had insisted on Apple carrying around with her the means for self defense, after much debate they settle on a spray made from the Neverland Ghost Pepper. For arguments sake Apple has never been in a situation that she would say she had to use it before, this snake being the first instance she could recall, and it was supposedly under her mother's control. And now it was blocking the already narrow section of tunnel and with it the only way out, lovely.

"Well I do know the back way out in any case." Saying that Apple slipped on a pair of sneakers as she began walking down the caves.

The ever Industrious dwarfs carved tunnels like this all over the country and promptly abandoned them once their usefulness expired. They were only ever really concerned with their underground city after all, and would only ever expand back into the abandoned tunnels when their numbers started to go up. It also meant that she would have a direct line to dwemor that she could use to get help from the royal army in subduing the other heads. Though considering those clouds of poison earlier she may have to send for medics instead.

* * *

"RawrgRR!"

Half a mile away a forty foot long wolf was locked in pitched combat against three of the Hydra's heads. Ramona had her jaws around one of the beast's necks when she used her back legs to kick the head that was trying to sneak up on her hard enough to draw blood. The one that she was currently hanging off by her jaws rose up and prepared to slam her into the ground. Ramona however let go in time to instead be flung across the clearing, again the Hydra heads loosed it's poison gas in the direction of the Big Bad Wolf. And again Ramona turned the air currents to her favor directing all of the mist into the stick lodged into the ground not ten feet away. All of the heads wanted to snap that thing in two, feeding off them like a parasite and castrating their efforts to kill this blasted dog.

Then they felt it. The numbness of one of their limbs falling asleep, the head they left to watch the princess had been rendered unconscious, and the others couldn't help but snort in amusement. Perhaps the Princess was related to her mother after all. But they could no longer play with this little doggy.

"Aroo?" Ramona was mildly confused as the heads left for elsewhere and turned to her mid transformation. "Where are you going?" Another time perhaps Howard could dine upon this little doggy's flesh, but for now there were more important matters to tend to.

* * *

Across the forest the other group of heads was having a similar train of thought, course unlike their counterparts who were fighting Ramona they did not have the satisfaction of a meal waiting for them. Indeed Ramona and Cleo were both students of the school of wind magic, but Cleo's fighting style was vastly different. Ramona was all power, compressing air into tight balls and smashing them into the Hydra's face, picking up rocks and logs in her mouth before spitting them at her enemy with a mass of compressed air in her stomach and lungs, smacking aside the poison clouds like she was parrying a blade and finally throwing herself in the air and slamming down with all the force of a 40 foot long one tonne wolf on the hunt could muster.

Compare and contrast Cleo, zipping around the battle field, spearing out the eyes of the Hydra with whatever sharp implement she could find, pinning his mouth down with makeshift spears fired from mini-hurricanes and all the while giving off the impression that this was nothing more than a game to her. The Hydra had to rip off it's own heads several times already just because Cleo had managed to make them un-salvageable through nothing more than repeatedly stabbing at their weak points. Then they lost feeling in one of their heads yet more signs that life as a domesticated pet had made them soft, they'd need to convince the mistress to take them hunting, and soon. For now though the caves that ran under Ever After were weak with over mining and rot, and if their guess was correct then the Mistress's daughter was now lost in them.

"Leaving so soon?" The heads shot Cleo a scathing glare before slithering off. "Well that was fun. Now than how to get back to civilization?" As Cleo was thinking about that she spotted a huge bird up in the air flying towards them.

* * *

Raven was sat on the back of a transformed Duchess as they looked down at the forest looking for any sign of the others.

"I don't like it. Apple should've forced me down by now." Duchess's voice wrung from the beak of the bird.

"I don't see this snake anywhere either." Sparrow stated, the rifle he was using to demolish the rest of the old Chem lab still resting on his shoulder as his keen eyes looked for any sign of the creature in question. "Did Ramona already beat it?"

"That would be preferable." Laura stated as she flew next to the group with her wings, carrying with her the alien dragon that was born in these very woods.

"AAARRROOOOOO!" The distinct howl of a Gigan accompanied by a huge burst of wind was coming off of the forest.

"Looks like Ramona sees us." Sparrow commented as his keen eyes spotted where the disturbance in the wind was coming from.

"I hear Cleo's voice too, but she's in a different direction right now." Laura stated as she turned her attention in the opposite direction of the suped up werewolf.

"Then it's settled. Me, Laura and the Squid head will go find this Cleo person while you and bird Brain track down Ramona." Sparrow stated while he stood up and walked over on Duchess's wing.

"And how are you planning on doing tha-HYAH!?" Sparrow jumped off of Duchess and grabbed Laura around her ankle, who was now flapping desperately to stay airborne.

"If you can't fly then glide. If you keep your wings out straight then we'll slowly fall to the ground." Sparrow's lessons with the parachute were not wasted it seemed.

Chem he may suck at, but he knew his engineering. That said the three of them looked like they had a rough landing from what Raven could see, but we'll get to that momentarily. Duchess flew down where they saw Ramona's morning breath blowing through the woods, Clawdeen was on the ground putting someone's body parts into a bag she had been carrying with her. The Green skin and smell of Formaldehyde told her who it was but it was better to ask.

"What happened to Frankie?" Raven asked legitimately concerned, even her mother can't put someone back together if their head gets turned into paste.

"That Hydra threw a rock at me is what happened!" Raven looked to the forest to see Frankie. Her head hadn't been crushed but it was in bad shape, part of her face had been caved in and bits of her flesh had been torn off from one of her ear's all the way to her jaw. In short, she was 'alive' but barely.

"Well... I'm sorry Frankie but..."

"There's nothing you can do I figured. No big I'll just go back to the school and scrap a one of the Dragon Newt shells for parts." Frankie stated talking about her body like she was swapping out parts on her bicycle.

"I'll... get Mom to have a look at you." Raven stated while her mind calmed itself down, knowing that Frankie was fine and believing it was two entirely separate things.

"I'd appreciate it. But for now the four of you should focus on getting the princess back." Raven magicked Ramona's staff, still full of a massive quantity of the Hydra's poison, into a flying spear which she then tied to the bag. The poison would act to support Frankie's continued existence and help repair some of the damage done to her while it flies back to Riordan. Now they could get down to business.

"What happened to Apple?"

"She fainted after she saw Frankie pulling bits of herself off and the Hydra snatched her up." Clawdeen explained prompting a sigh from Raven.

"Alright lets focus." Raven clapped her cheeks as she got to work. "If I know Sparrow he'll be going to look for the Hydra. Which way did it go?"

"Back to it's layer probably." Ramona stated eyeing the paths the snake Dragon carved through the forest with it's huge body. "That's where Apple is we think. We still don't know why it left."

"Maybe Apple got away from it?" Clawdeen offered helpfully.

"Either way we have a handful of pretty good noses on our side, so lets focus on finding Apple." On that note Raven led the girls in picking up Apple's trail.

* * *

Thus we turn our attention to a certain trio who found themselves stuck up a tree.

"I blame you for this." Laura stated directing a scathing glare at Sparrow.

"It worked didn't it?" Sparrow stated as he tried to cut the vines the three of them were caught up in with his pocket knife.

"These vines are too thick for that, and they keep healing themselves." Just to prove her point Laura chewed on one of the vines with jaws that could bend a steel pipe and she could barely get her teeth through, even then as soon as her incisors were out the vines mended themselves.

"Plan B then." Sparrow said taking out his lighter and prepared to set the tree on fire.

"Would you mind not setting the tree on fire?" Luckily for them Cthulu hopped off before the duo's bickering got them stuck in a tree and it found Cleo who led her back here.

"Lets see here, that tree over there looks like it got a few of it's branches snapped off as you were passing by..." Cleo stated as she seemed to make a frame with her hands.

"What are you doing Cleo?" Laura asked fearfully.

"Figuring out the most efficient way to get you out of that tree." Having reached a satisfactory conclusion Cleo wound up a gust of air and promptly shot the two back out the way they came in.

"Thanks Cleo." Laura's landing was more graceful fluttering to the ground, that wasn't to say that Sparrow's wasn't impressive as well as he back flipped through the air and made a three point landing. Shame he was already on the Dragon team, he would make for a excellent Fear Leader. But onto the main point.

"And how did you two get up there?"

"This idiot used me as a parachute!" Laura snapped indignant.

"That explains absolutely nothing." Cleo stated shaking her head in dismay. "Is there any legitimately useful information that you want to share with me?"

"We think Apple's been taken out of the picture." Sparrow stated as he was now checking his rifle. "Possibly dead we don't know. What's the situation with the Hydra?"

"Still slithering around here somewhere no doubt about that, but it's lost all interest in me. Which considering the fact that I managed to piss it off bad enough that it wanted to kill me until a couple of seconds ago I'm going to assume means that is a bad thing." Cleo stated shrugging her shoulders with indifference. "What was the plan to deal with it anyway?"

"We haven't agreed on that part yet. Me and Duchess wanted to rip off six of it's heads and high tail it out of there before they regenerated. Raven and the bat Queen here want to use squid head over here to try and negotiate with the bugger." Actually Sparrow wanted to kill it but considering the fact that the Hydra was legitimately one of Ever After's biggest war assets and they have a potential alien invasion to deal with Raven was able to convince him that Killing the Hydra was unwise.

"Of course both of these plans require that we find it first. But seeing as how we have both the warrior and the negotiator perhaps we should focus on dealing with the Hydra while the other group tracks down Apple." Cleo explained arms cross and eyes cocked suspiciously.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Saying that Sparrow also started to walk on the overly convenient paths carved through the forest by the Hydra's retreat. Thus both sides were promptly drawn to the same area of the forest.

* * *

Apple had been walking on foot for some time, luckily the Hydra either didn't think to take or didn't know about her Mirror phone which was providing a convenient source of light as she navigated the underground tunnels. Sadly Apple didn't have any bars in the underground maze which kept her from doing convenient things like looking up a map or calling for help from her parents or classmates still she eventually found a large cross section of tunnels.

"This looks strange though." The markings on the walls were different now, one set she understood came from the pick axes and shovels that were used to carve out these tunnels in the name of sheer greed, the other looked like the stone had run off like liquid and was now frozen in place. Looking down at the tracks carved through the ground to convenience the use of mine cars Apple could also see that the metal rails had been melted too.

"Oh no..."

Apple didn't even have enough time to scream before a wet webbed hand was around her mouth. Delivering various kicks and muffed screams as the Lithilid was dragging her back to their leviathan that had just appeared from another dimension. And yet her blind flailing had managed to attract help all the same. The clouds of purple smoke filled up the caves as Apple made a effort to stifle her breathing to keep from inhaling the stuff, fully aware of what that stuff does to exposed flesh. However it was largely unnessary as the Alien had created a reflector field around himself that had only barely protected Apple, the Leviathan on the other hand was not so lucky. The Poison entered it even as it shifted itself into another dimension to try and save itself, even then it was unlikely that would save it from the poison that it had already breathed in, but for now there were bigger issues to deal with.

* * *

The two group's found one of Howard's heads outside of the cave, still with the welts Apple gave it when it was pepper sprayed earlier.

"Well that's convenient." Sparrow stated his hat in his hand as he wiped sweat from his face. "Oi diplomat, do your thing."

Cthulu walked up to the unconscious head and began reading it's mind. It became quickly apparent that the Hydra heads could see through each other's eyes, which was convenient but the revelation was drowned out by what the alien saw. Another of it's kin, the 'Masters' as they call themselves for their ability to control their lesser. And now this one was aware of Cthulu's existence. Immediately the Alien dumped all the relevant information into the other's heads, including where they thought Apple currently was, before repeatedly banging their own head off of the ground until they fell unconscious.

"Did anyone else see that?" Raven asked as she regained her balance from having Cthulu intrude on her mind.

"You mean the alien bugger that was holding Apple Hostage and piss match he got into with the Hydra? Yeah I think I noticed that." Ramona stated as she started checking something on her phone.

"What are you doing with that?" Cleo asked suspiciously.

"Finding a short cut. Hey Sparrow how many explosives do you have on you?" Ramona asked looking at her cousin suspiciously.

"Not as many as I can make up in a few minuets." As they were saying that a Fiend emerged from the bush, clearing a way through for other interested parties to show up, namely a contingent of dwarf commandos and a Queen who was looking rather annoyed.

"Would one of the eight of you mind explaining what's going on?" Weiss asked looking severely unamused.

* * *

Apple would not go quietly. That was one thing she had already decided on. If she was protected by the reflector field that meant she was already inside of it, and if she was inside of the field then that meant that her attack's unlike Howard's would go through to the alien. Thus Apple took out a small bottle from her purse and prepared to hit the alien in the face with it. The Lithilid Master caught on fast and grabbed hold of the bottle first crushing the pitiful weapon in it's grip to prove just how worthless to him it really was, and was rewarded by it's contents spraying all over his face.

"RRREEEAAAGGGRRR!"

Pepper spray was not something that people like getting squirted in their eyes with, no matter what species you were. The Alien's concentration was broken and Apple took full advantage. The Poison was starting to get through and Apple figured that if she could get out of the cave before the barrier went up again she could get away with nothing worst than what the Army doctors could fix, Howard seem to disagree as one of the heads stretched over and grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and took her out of the cave. At that time explosives started to go off above everyone and rocks fell down from above, the Lithilid master got the barrier back up in time for the rocks to bounce off into the sky like a reverse meteor storm though what came next was mildly concerning. Dwarf's lined the walls of the hole they had made, guns cocked and pointed down at the Alien who had been threatening Apple, lightning arcing to and fro as the enchantment on the weapons worked, all of them led there by the information that Cthulu had given them before rendering itself unconscious. Laura flew through that mess, for the second time that day she had been used as a makeshift parachute, if this was going to become habit then she needed to invest in some protective padding of some kind, perhaps she could ask her passenger, Ever After's Queen, about where she got her's as it was surprisingly lightweight. Regardless the vampire and queen landed in the tunnel where Howard had taken Apple.

"I'm just gonna take the rest of the night off guys." Even if they did start out in the evening with protective charms sown into her cloak walking around in broad daylight was exhausting for the vampiress, though more pressing matters had taken priority.

"Can you suck the poison out of her?" Weiss asked her concerned tones clear.

"I'm not an undead, and even if I was I don't think you want your daughter ending up like this." Laura stated holding out her wings making the weak virus capable of turning another into a vampire clear.

"Right." Weiss prepared the needle full of antidote to Howard's poison and injected it into Apple's arm. The Antidote entered her body and proceeded to cure Howard's poison, it was then followed up with a second injection of healing potion. For now that would be enough until this pest can be killed. "Howard your poison fog seems to have died down a little. Could you reapply it?" You could see the snake smiling at Weiss like a child who was given free reign of a candy store. At once the six heads began spitting out their poison smog and covered the entire area in a layer of the stuff.

"Masks on and move in!" The Dwarf's donned gas masks which together with the full body armor protected them from the poison, shortly there after they repelled down into the fog and readied their bayonet mounted guns to stick into the alien.

"Do not plunge your weapons directly into the alien. Observe the smoke clouds to learn the edge of his barrier, thrust forward and pull back at the last moment, let the alien's own barrier do him in." Weiss shouted as the dwarf's circled around the Lithilid master sharp pointy things drawn and ready to stab. "Howard you may assist if you wish, the same instructions apply to you." If the snake heads were smiling before then they were loosing full blown grins with all their teeth showing now.

The first of the strikes using the unfamiliar tactic failed, others were having better luck as they found themselves shot forward like a rocket aimed at the alien. Still their small bodies had no control of the situation and the alien was able to dodge their blows with some difficulty. These alien buggers may be powerful but they were not use to close quarters combat, the only experience they had was being smacked around by Corvo back in the monster realm. Still in comparison to a high class undead these little men were more like children playing at being warriors.

"Get out of the way!" As the Lithilid Master was thinking this one of the heads came at them and slammed into their body hard enough to send them flying with a mass of broken bones. Then came the blood coming out of his mouth tentacles, the poison.

"Grr." Growling angrily the Lithilid prepared another big attack, gathering and creating plasma from the air between two hands and preparing to chuck it at the dwarfs before that is it suddenly dissipated into thin air.

"Never thought I would be using this to diffuse a explosion instead." Sparrow commented from the top of the hole, hand held out straight as he used his own knack to take the bite out of the alien's attacks.

"RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The alien's frustrated cries would be comical if he wasn't so obviously pissed off. Seemingly unable to do anything else he resorted to childishly stomping his feet, and when they realized it was throwing everyone off balance kept doing it. "The bugger's temper tantrum is gonna start a Earth Quake!" Or a cave in as the case maybe, as the ground around Sparrow started to crumble and fall apart. All of Ever After would be sunk into the black void carved out from underneath their feet if this was allowed to continue any longer.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" Cue Cthulu running up to them and jumping down into the pit bouncing off of the walls several times as he went before landing in front of their fellow alien.

 _"Obey!"_ The Lithilid Master snapped trying to make Cthulu buckle, unfortunately for them they weren't the only ones with the power of control here.

"If you plan to help then keep that thing occupied!" Weiss also had influence over them, and given the option between one of the alien monsters that had forcibly transformed them and the queen who had legitimately earned their loyalty they'd go with the latter.

Luckily the fact that before they were a half alien monster they were a half Manticore monster with the ability to drain poison and weaponize it, which is exactly what the former Dracorex was doing now, taking in Howard's poison into his own body and storing it inside of poison glands in his feet. Now fully prepared the Manticore jumped at the Lithilid Master, only to be pushed aside. It seemed that the Lithilid had heard Weiss's instructions for the Dwarfs and made some adjustments. Instead of a barrier that reversed the flow of attacks the new one constantly rotated around him like a twister, no more cheap pulled punches now it would seem. Of course it didn't last very long, the Master was still poisoned and Sparrow was still neutering his attacks and in the end the battle ended with their anti-climatic death. As soon as everyone was sure the bugger was dead, specifically after the Queen had the Squid's head parted from it's body, Sparrow found himself zipping up the alien's body in a bag and carrying it out of the mine.

"Now then are you certain you are okay?" Weiss asked directing her attention down at Apple.

"Yes Mother." Apple stated apologetically.

"Are you certain? Perhaps we should have your head examined. That way it might reveal what possessed you to lead a group of foreigners through the Enchanted forest." Oh Apple was in trouble now. "You were under the impression that Howard was behaving strangely earlier yes? Allow me to clarify: they were behaving in the manner they are suppose to." Oh boy. "A bunch of foreigners in one of the area's that serve as a keystone in our countries defense, one that happens to rely on a hoard of rare and exotic animals, is just begging for trouble!"

"But I was there so..." Apple started again but found her argument shut down immediately.

"It's because you were there that Howard had been acting so aggressively!" Weiss snapped again. "If a invader wanted to cut out one of our top defense points in anticipation of a invasion then the most logical thing to do is grab the most vulnerable member of the royal family, you by the way, and have them cut it out for them! In which case Howard was instructed to separate you from them and eliminate them." Weiss snapped again prompting a look of 'oh crud' on Apple's face.

"Who comes up with stuff like this?" Sparrow felt compelled to ask over hearing the overly paranoid rant that Weiss was making in the process.

"I spent too much time chasing after Morgan as a kid. So after she put the fear of death into me I assembled together a task force of the most paranoid people in the country and told them to shore up our defenses." Weiss stated before letting out a sigh and continued. "You and I are going to have a long conversation when this is over." Weiss stated as she dragged Apple out of the tunnels.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Starlord Master: Thank you. So in other words slightly above average? Ow. They don't really have one. There are plenty of people in the world who lack real direction in their lives, especially when they are young. If I had to list one I would say that their goal is to live.

Chimatigon: You're forgiven.


	66. Chapter 66

**Author's Note** : Not much to say today, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 66: Consequences for Trespassing

Morgan had a headache, she still had the roiling mess to sort through that was dumped into her brain by the one Lithilid that had made contact with the Narrator, and now she had to deal with another load of them. Deuce was a nice enough boy, sealing all the squids up in stone for her, though reluctant to rely on someone who was in many way's still a child Gorgons were so rare, and they usually drifted towards medicine instead of indefinite stasis. But they were not her primary most concern right now.

"The Hydra's venom did a lot of work putting you back together earlier, unfortunately several of your organs couldn't be salvaged." Frankie got dressed in front of Morgan while even more foreign than usual tissues settled down in her insides. "Just because dragon Organs have higher specs than regular ones doesn't meant that you should be pushing yourself now, the rest of you is still from your original body and it needs time to fuse back together. Something not helped remotely by you tearing off bits of yourself off in the name of multi-tasking." Morgan explained glowering at Frankie with a glare.

"Understood." Frankie stated pointedly looking away from Morgan. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually. I don't care if it was your idea or not. If someone gets the idea to go pay a wildly aggressive super predator a visit and you and Raven are there, stop Raven from doing it!" Morgan again snapped some of the rage bleeding into her eyes.

"Understood. I'm going back to the school now." Frankie stated pointing to the door.

"Yes your punishment for trespassing into dangerous territory awaits you." Morgan stated prompting visible cringe out of Frankie's body before she continued to walk away. "Now than how are you doing?"

Cthulu had gotten sick after eating the Hydra's poison, something that shouldn't be possible for something that was part Manticore, yet here he was curled up on a stretcher bellyaching from the poison pit in it's stomach. It meant that one of his other bits of himself was what was getting sick, the Lithilid, with the rest of him was slowly but surely producing anti-bodies for the poison, the draconic elements. What this meant is that once they had recovered they would finally have a way of immunizing themselves against the brain eating parasites. Not that that seemed to be a major concern for the time being, no the Lithilids seemed to prefer trying to eat people over converting them. Morgan had already run through the cities homeless shelters, and encountered a worried assembly of volunteers whose workload over the past couple of days had shrunk down, and though Morgan didn't find any indication that they had converted the homeless into more of their kind they did find their corpses with their heads hollowed out, and traces of the genetic material of monsters in the leviathan's stomach. What's worst with the drastic depopulation that the aliens had gone through thanks to them constantly taking them prisoner left open the very real possibility that they would now be actively trying to build themselves back up, and Morgan had a idea where they would be doing that.

"Of the realms that we know of there's only Neverland and Wonderland that should have one of these things Left inside of it." Morgan stated as she sat down in the waiting room of the hospital, her 'private security' forces surrounding her. "If they're interested in more Hat spores or riddlish then they'll be specifically targeting Wonderland over Neverland."

Both realms were nightmarish pits filled with creatures with a huge array of creative methods for dismantling the aliens, but only one of them had anything of real value with which was worth going to war over. That wasn't to say that Morgan would dismiss the other realm as a not target either, the miraculous properties of it's water and the magical power of it's people may look extremely appealing to those on the lookout for it. It also didn't help that she had no way of knowing where they are going.

"Right. Back to the vaccine again." Morgan stated scratching the back of her head.

"Madam president." A gargoyle in a suit stated walking up to her.

"I know, I know." Well the Tower had a better laboratory anyway.

* * *

Everyone who had taken part in the trek into the Enchanted Forest, Raven, Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen, Ramona and Laura had been given detention for Saturday once they had gotten back to the school. Said detention had the six of them scrubbing every inch of the massive school clean while Raven's magic worked to put it back together after the shaking it got from Morgan's fight with the aliens.

"How many more rooms are like this?" Cleo asked watching as mortar went back into the walls thanks to Raven's magic. "This school teaches on average 200 classes each with approximately twenty students each simultaneously, roughly a quarter of those classes are reserved for creatures at least three story's tall, approximately half of the total are reserved for Centaurid body types while the remaining seventy five are large enough to teach at least three separate classes of average sized students like us at once. Aside from that there are rooms for holding the entire school at once such as the auditorium, the gym and the cafeteria. Even without spitting out convenient things like how tall the school is or how much real estate it takes up how big do you think the school is from that alone?" Raven asked as keenly aware of the answer as she was the massive amount of magical energy flowing through her body.

"In other word's, shut up and quit complaining. This is only the third average size room we've had to go through." Ramona stated in her painter's scrubs as she applied barrier reinforced wall paper to the class room.

"Next time, try high tailing it out of the forest instead of playing rope a dope with a seven headed poison spewing monster." Frankie stated tool box at her feet as she went about the process of replacing the door hinges of Cardea leading into the class room.

"At least I could avoid the hydra's blows. You on the other hand freaked the little princess out so badly that the hydra ended up kidnapping her!" Cleo stated accusingly pointing her finger at the mass of body parts.

"I'm ready for the next pile now!" Laura shouted from outside, leading to Ramona to pick up and shove out the nearest window a huge pile of garbage that Laura picked up via magic flying carpet and led to a dumping sight down the road.

"Don't you have any experience sweeping up that huge tomb of yours for the past thousand or so years?" Clawdeen asked looking at the mummy suspiciously.

"Even if I was awake for that is what servants are for!" Cleo snapped not a pleasant memory for her.

"You mean like us?" Ramona asked paint roller waved accusingly in Cleo's direction.

"Huu. Touche." Cleo admitted reluctance in her voice plain as day as she was forced to accept the new reality. This after all was not a one weekend job, it was entirely likely that they could spend months putting the school back together, longer if they kept complaining.

"Speaking of room number three looks finished." Ramona stated wiping her brow. "Number four then?"

"Let's." Raven stated clapping her hands together.

As Raven walked from class room to class room cracks in the building from all the shaking it was put through put themselves back together, a combination of Raven's own magic and the school's innate self repair abilities. Cleo went to work on the next room first, summoning up a sand storm on the spot to rip out damaged wallpaper, jip-rock, mortar, broken glass and other detritus and put it all into a convenient pile.

"Laura Over here!" Ramona stated leaning out the now empty window frame at the bat person who was floating at the last room they were just in. "We Got another pile started!"

"Not that the one who made it is going to do anything to help us get it out of here." Clawdeen stated watching as Cleo took a seat on a barely in one piece chair.

"Excuse me? I just saved you all three hours of work!" Cleo snapped a outraged look on her face. True, Cleo's ability to manipulate wind and sand stripped the walls of damaged materials that the rest of them were working to replace, a hours long labor intensive task even if all of them were working together.

"Ramona can use wind magic too and she's helping." Clawdeen stated thumbing to Ramona.

"Which requires that I be in my large form which doesn't fit through most doors or in several of the class rooms." Ramona was quick to jump to the mummy girl's defense, but she was quicker to dismantle her flimsy excuses. "When we get to the bigger rooms I'll do the stripping and then she can put up wall paper."

"Which is fair, considering the ability to fly and use your hands at the same time for wall papering several story high walls is going to be a necessity." Not that Cleo was ever one to be caught on the back pedal for very long.

"If you want to complain, wait until after we've done ten of these rooms." Ramona brilliantly summed up as she prepared to dump all of this trash out the window again.

While Cleo and Clawdeen bickered Laura dragged the newest pile of garbage over to the golem ship which was waiting for her, and watched as various movers were working to take cargo off of the ship as well, more supplies for fixing the school it seemed.

"What do you got there? If that's supplies for the detention students I can carry it over to the school for you." Laura stated perched up atop the edge of the golem ship and looking down at them.

"We're the contractors hired to perform industrial scale repairs." One of the men, a Gil-man of some type though Laura couldn't tell which one, stated bluntly.

"Oh the others will be glad to hear about that." Laura stated nodding her head. "Do you want me to take that back to the school for you?"

"With all do respect miss but this is sensitive equipment and we are legally responsible for looking after it, having a mutant vampire drag it for half a mile on a flimsy flying carpet will get us all fired." The other man, a Shadmok if his largely bald head and somewhat scrawny appearance were indicators, explained while he looked up to Laura.

"Fair point. Good luck!" Laura flew back to the school and made a couple of return trips while something itched at her from the back of her mind. For starters why did they come here on the equivalent of a garbage truck? And did Head Mistress Blood Good tell them that they would be receiving help for their detention? Because that kind of contradicted the point of detention. It was unsettling enough that Laura decided to get some second opinions.

"Can I complain yet?" Clawdeen asked stretching after having finished fixing the tenth of the 'normal' sized class rooms.

"Sure. You can complain about being dragged into a forest full of dangerous animals to protect a handful of people who weren't listening to you. You can complain about the fact that you repeatedly warned everyone that we were trespassing into the territory of creatures stronger than us. You may also complain about the fact that the creatures there were being bred specifically to protect a nation from invasion. And you may complain about the fact that you were right as well." Ramona stated making it clear whose complaints she was voicing.

"Uh guys." Laura was hanging off the side of the window by her wing talons, the latest pile sitting idly behind her in mid air. "Do you have a minuet?"

"Cleo will as soon as we start the next room." Clawdeen stated indicating the mummy girl who had been sitting out on the more labor intensive parts of their clean up operation.

"Okay. I can wait a minuet." Laura flew off to the garbage ship again, giving her another chance to have a look at the movers she saw earlier as they approached the school on the back of a industrial golem.

That was another thing that concerned her. If they were here to fix the school then wouldn't it be much faster to just park on the school's docks and start unloading from there? After all why wouldn't contractors hired to help fix the school have access to the docks.

"Oh Kraken!" Laura gave a censored swear under her breath. Laura finished the round to the garbage ship, suddenly making a U-Turn and potentially dumping her payload all over the lawn would have drawn way too much attention to herself. That said she did arrive at the next window in time for work to just begin on the room in question. "Guys! We need to talk!" Laura all but shouted less the two people on the lawn hear her.

"Need a break?" Ramona picked the petite vampire up and dropped her on her feet in the room. "Understandable. You look out of breath."

"Do any of you remember the Head Mistress mentioning contractor's coming in today to help?" Laura asked again.

"Weren't we over this earlier?" Cleo asked cocking a curious brow at Laura. "Even if the Head Mistress forced every detentionaire into laboring away their Weekend like this we'd still have to work every day for a month to get his place fixed up." Cleo stated gesturing around the school.

"Yes but isn't it weird that they didn't use the school's docks?" Laura asked with her new point in mind.

"They're probably considered structurally unsound like the rest of the school right now." Raven stated in dismissive tones.

"Wait does that mean we're in danger here?" Frankie asked not fond of the idea of being ground into paste twice in one week.

"The lingering barrier magic is holding the school together, magic we're gradually reinforcing by ripping out the rot and replacing it with fresh magic yes but it's still there. I should point out that the people who charged into a Hydra's layer without batting an eye have no right to complain about being made to restore a crumbling building from the inside and that this is likely meant to be incentive not to attempt any such attempts in the future." Raven stated having largely guessed the Head Mistress's intentions for them. "If it does make you feel better then the building hasn't decayed to the point that it's unsafe. Yet. And if it does do that then we'll be pulled out and they can reassign our detention."

"Only slightly." Cleo stated vividly recalling what it was like to be buried alive for a unspeakable amount of time. "Perhaps we should be focusing on the load bearing sections of the school, at least to make sure that the school isn't going to collapse on us at any moment?"

"Now that I'm thinking about it maybe we can fix up certain key areas to trigger a chain reaction and have the existing wards on the school do the rest of the work." Raven suggested the term 'do the rest of the work' appealing to the others. "If nothing else, we can spend the rest of our detention outside of this broken crumbling wreck of a school." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Now Laura is there anything of genuine concern about these contractors that you want to share with us?"

"Well... There was only two of them near as I can tell." Laura stated prompting a suspicious look on Raven's face.

"Only two?" Raven asked with a hint of suspicion.

"I think what you mean to say is only two more." Cleo stated indicating the rest of the individuals gathered together.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked again.

"Yeah it was really easy to remember because one of them was a Shadmok." Laura stated prompting looks of horror on Raven's and Ramona's faces.

"Are you certain?" Raven asked every danger sign in her head going off at once.

"Is that bad? I mean the one I saw didn't look too intimidating." Laura asked starting to worry again.

"For two entirely different reasons." Raven replied bluntly. "Shadmok's are born of repeated crossbreeding between Vampires, Werewolves and Ghouls. Combining together chunks of DNA at random results in a being made out of parts that don't fit together. It's a process that leaves them physically frail and sickly. Additionally they're often shunned by society as half-bred mongrels and thus typically wind up as unsocial shut ins." Raven stated recalling everything she knew about the one and only Shadmok at the school that she knew of. "So tell me what is one doing working as a laborer?" Cleo opened her mouth as if to spit a witty retort, but paused before ultimately closing it again.

"What's the second reason?" Cleo asked already suspicious.

"Vampires, Werewolves and Ghouls are all formidable creatures, each of them quite capable of laying waste to small towns of lower ranked monsters through any combination of their supernatural abilities and superior physical prowess. Hybrids retain much of the powers of their parents, but Shadmoks bloodlines are so polluted that they don't have access to any of their parents abilities. They do however retain their power." Raven explained producing a ball of dark magical power in her hand.

"The power but without any ability? What do they do with them?" Clawdeen asked sounding concerned.

"They whistle." Raven stated prompting looks from her classmates like they were waiting for something else.

"Whistle? Like a Cat call whistle?" Frankie asked still not connecting the dots here.

"Oh sure just like a Cat Call." Ramona stated though the sarcasm quickly drained from her speech. "The last cat call you'll ever hear."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: Good to know. It's Morgan's story, it's a story about her life.

ChimaTigon: Your welcome.


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note** : Again not a heck of a lot to say right now. All this Corona Bull going around has left me with a lot of time and not a heck of a lot to do with it so if nothing else you won't be short on chapters any time soon. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 67: Of Mongrels and Men

Raven and company were looking through one of the window's down at the two contractor's that Laura spotted earlier, it was still only two contractors, and they were setting something up on the lawn down below instead of making their way to the school itself. Out of context it seemed innocent enough, if not outright out of place, as it all looked like so much sound equipment, until you realized that one of them was a Shadmok. Raven saw the obvious signs, he was scrawny and skinny, a frame so thin that you'd be forgiven for thinking it a skeleton with but the lightest covering of skin and flesh substitute covering it, he looked older than he probably was likely thanks to the bald spot covering most of his scalp. The most important detail of all though would the quality of the curse coming off of him, she could make out at least three different kinds coming off of him, but intermingled, cobbled together and jumbled up in a mess that would take a crack team of specialists at least a decade to unravel.

"Ramona what do you think?" Raven stated looking down at them from above.

"I think I better get down there and stop them before they turn that bloody thing loose and kill us all." Saying that Ramona prepared to jump out the window but was stopped by Raven pulling her back inside instead.

"Why don't you wait until the rest of us are out of the school before you tip our hand and let them know what we're trying to do?" Raven asked turning to look at Ramona while holding her by the scruff of her shirt.

"Aren't you guys over reacting a little bit?" Laura asked looking concerned. "I mean I don't think that thing is that strong."

"You're speaking from the point of view of a noble woman Laura, you haven't seen the kind of damage that one of these things can leave in their wake." Raven stated finger accusingly pointed at the Vampire Girl's face.

"Enlighten us." Cleo stated as she crossed her arms and looked down at Raven with dread on her features.

"Do you understand what a Obscuris is?" Raven asked causing most of her friends to shrug in ignorance.

"Huge cancerous mass of curses, highly unstable and prone to throwing space warping fits twisting everything around it into a huge jumbled mass." Frankie provided gulping before she continued. "Does this thing have one of those?"

"No but it's close, Very close. Instead of hundreds the Shadmok has three intertwined curses. Destablizing each other into a big jumbled up mess. Unlike the Obscuris it's not powerful enough to act on it's own, it has to be released through a spell. Of course the Shadmok is only strong enough to cast the weakest spells." Raven explained prompting a look of realization from Clawdeen.

"Like a whistle?" Raven nodded and Clawdeen felt bad about laughing at the poor thing whistling.

"The good news is those same curses that make it so Hel be damned dangerous also means that he's so physically frail that he can't put up a fight in close quarters." Raven explained scratching her chin.

"What about the whistling?" Cleo asked recalling the explanation Raven gave.

"And what makes you think that he would want to be caught up in the aftermath anymore than we do?" Raven asked her features that of someone who'd been asked to tap dance on a mine field.

"So we grab him, muzzle him, tie him up, and ask his friend just what they were hoping to accomplish here. Easy." Cleo stated shrugging her shoulders with the indication that her words did not match her mouth.

"Then how about we hurry, cause they got a head start already." Ramona asked again indicating the work that was being completed on the school's courtyard.

The two of them were nearing work on completing the stage, just had to fill up the generator and let the havoc fly.

"Are we finished yet?" The more hideous looking of the pair asked watching his companion empty a jug into the tank of a generator.

"Done." The Gil Man stated as he finished work on the generator. "Let it rip."

Thus the Shadmok breathed in as he prepared to loose the ability that his 'species' was known for. He was interrupted by a ten foot long stick spearing him through his thigh, taking the microphone stand with it.

"AAAUUUAAAGGGHHH!"

"Nice shot." Laura commented watching the screaming mutt of a monster as he bowled over holding onto his leg.

"Lucky shot. I was just aiming for the microphone." Even then she didn't hit it, she just knocked it out of his reach. "We need to get down there before he gets back to his microphone." Ramona stated as she grabbed hold of the railing and turned into her mid-size form.

"On it." Laura took to the air, one of the tool-kits they brought with them filled with the heaviest items they could find as she flew above the Shadmok, the hideous hybrid reaching for the microphone on the ground, only to see the box drop from above and nearly land on his hand, crushing his weapon in the process.

"Damn! Bat!" Grunting in pain the Shadmok looked above him and took sight of his target and so took a deep breath.

"RRREEEEEEEEE!" The monster let out a high pitch screech, the space above the Shadmok twisted, compressed, and then exploded right in front of Laura knocking her out of the air in the process and leading her to a painful crash in front of the school. Then the Shadmok got up, stick lodged in his leg and all, scanning the area in search of where the next attack was coming from. And he saw it, a werewolf dropping the rooftop was a werewolf in a painter's smock landing with enough force to make the ground shake. So in other words she wasn't a werewolf, or at least not a normal one.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ramona snapped finger stretched out and pointing accusingly. "Depending on your answer I may let you leave here with your life!" Clawdeen was also in her wolf form, quickly acting to drag Laura back into the relative safety of the school, her body twisted by the effects of the spacial distortions.

"A werewolf and a Vampire getting all buddy buddy with each other. How quaint. Do you have more of your 'Ghoul-friends' in there by any chance?" The Shadmok asked glaring at the werewolf scathingly.

"I suggest answering my question." Ramona walked over to one of the few things that were still firmly rooted into the ground in the courtyard, the flag pole, and promptly changed that, ripping it from the ground and aiming the hoisted flag at the Shadmok. "I'm losing my patience!"

"Oh forgive me for offending a pure blooded monster of a glorious bloodline!" The Shadmok stated as he worked Ramona's stick out of his leg.

"Fore!" Yelling that Ramona wound up her makeshift golf club and slammed it into the side of the Shadmok, or at least that's what she would have done had she not been blind sided by a water stream to her face fired by the Gilman.

"Are you okay?" The Gilman asked his tone of voice that of someone wondering if a piece of equipment was functioning properly.

"Do I look okay!?" The hybridized mongrel asked gesturing to the stick run through his leg.

"We'll have to retreat for now. This one is a little bit out of our price range." The fish faced thug stated keeping up the stream of water at Ramona.

"She's just one werewolf!" The Shadmok snapped indignant.

"You didn't actually read the briefing packet did you?" Simultaneous annoyed that she was being ignored and irritated about being continuously sprayed in the face Ramona decided to stop screwing around and went full Gigan. The stream of water looked more like a drizzle of luke warm water now in comparison, the water harmlessly draining off of fur which loosely resembled strands of brownish red spider silk as the Gigan stared down the pair. "Oh sh-!"

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Ramona's huge body allowed her to instantly close the distance between her and the pair of monsters, her howl sending the whistler flying. He should be grateful to the beast having just shortened the distance back to their ship with the rest of their equipment including more microphones.

The first stomp of Ramona's paw bounced the pole seven feet into the air, followed up another howl sending the pole flying flag first into the golem ship harpooning it through it's engine and causing it to make a short fall back to the ground. Clearly she intended to cut off their escape as she turned her blatant hostility towards the two monsters who had been attacking her.

"Damn it! RRREEEEEEEEE!" Like before the Shadmok let off another screech twisting the space he was facing, Ramona almost suffered the same fate as Laura before she rolled out of the way and shrunk down to her mid size form and went for a charge towards the ugly tri-bred. "RRREEEEEEEEE!" Ramona pushed herself out of the path of the spacial explosion with a gust of air and rapidly started moving closer than what the Shadmok was comfortable with. "RR-" The final attempt to blow her up was silenced with Ramona punching the ugly bugger across the ground again.

"Oh No you don't!" Now that Ramona had stopped moving again the Gilman had the perfect chance to line up a shot at her with both of his water spewing arms. The Gilman quickly found himself on the receiving end of a nasty upper cut as a sand storm suddenly sprung up and sent him flying backwards and rolling for a couple of feet.

"Please don't think that the wolves and bats were the only ones in the building."

"Another wind user!?" The Gilman prepared another attack in response to the appearance of Cleo, but she was having none of it.

"Oh by the way, I don't just deal in wind." Sand was more accurately Cleo's area of expertise, sand that was now mixing with the comparatively light and easy to move around water and turning it into heavy, heavy clay preventing the Gilman from reabsorbing and weaponizing it again. "Now are you going to calm down like a good little boy, or am I going to have to take a page out of my friend's over there book and bludgeon you into submission?"

"Wrong on bo-!" Cleo too opted for neither, rather using her affinity for the air to suck the oxygen out of the fish man's pseudo lungs and force him into unconsciousness.

"Welp this is all wrapped up. Ramona how are yah doing with that one?" The Shadmok was barely able to move at this point in time let alone whistle, he was barely conscious enough to watch Ramona rip the stick out of his leg, and see her slam her foot into his face. Course Ramona wasn't trying to render him unconscious, that would make interrogating him all the harder, no she was trying, and succeeding for that matter, to break his jaw so he couldn't whistle anymore.

"I got this one guys!" Ramona shouted dragging the Shadmok over by what little hair he had.

"So what do we do now?" Cleo asked cocking one eye towards their prisoners.

"I'm going to go see what they got on their little ship, you can go check on Laura." Thus Cleo tied both of the prisoners up and dragged them off back to the school.

Laura was in bad condition, her face, unlike the rest of her head, was on backwards which necessitated that Frankie carve a mouth over her mouth just so that she could breath. But not only that, twisted and stretched out flesh could be made out all over her body, yet nothing below the surface had been affected.

"Well?" Cleo asked sounding rather impatient.

"I have no idea how to fix any of this." Frankie stated scratching the back of her head as she looked down at Laura's condition.

"That's not a good thing." Laura mumbled as she curled up the best she could.

"Let's grab Raven and get her to the tower witch." The other's nodded their heads their heads to Cleo's suggestion. "Where did Clawdeen go?" Cleo stated noticing the absence of the werewolf.

"Went to get Raven after Laura was dragged in."

* * *

Well it was a shame that the Shadmok got captured, individuals with that much raw destructive power and yet so easy to manipulate didn't exactly grow on trees. No matter the most valuable aspect of the fool was his voice after all, all they'd really need to do was hard wire it into the school's speaker system and this gods forsaken place would burn. Hence why he was now in the Headmistress's office, and hence presumably why _she_ was here too.

"A Chimera? My My today is full of rare stuff isn't it?" Raven stated her feet up on the head Mistress's desk. "So tell me what's a horrible psychopath like you doing in a nice place like this?"

Technically speaking Chimera is a catch all term applicable to any type of hybrid between multiple species of Monster, named for the famous ancient Greek monster who was assembled out of spare parts the gods had lying around. This one was the spitting image of that one even in a human like form, walking down the hall way Raven heard the tell tale clicks indicating goat hooves, a long snake like tail was hanging out the back of his suit. Raven also recognized the scaly arms that were being used to carry the suitcase, dark green scales ending with sharp short talons, like on a Dragon Newt, serving in direct and blatant contrast with pointed fuzzy ears and a long mane of hair, not unlike a lion.

"Destroying a abomination." The Chimera stated as he cracked his neck in a gesture saying bring it.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: I would hope so. I would say ghoul, Vampires and werewolves were originally humans, and while not all humans are good media is quite fond of portraying a lot of them as being turned against their will into a inhuman monster. Ghouls on the other hand were never human, and they've got no problem with humans as a food source.


	68. Chapter 68

**Author's Note** : Okay so the quarantine is kicking my butt a little bit I will admit, I'm not actually sick mind you, just suffering from crippling boredom. Hopefully a solution will be found by the time said quarantine is over with. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 68: The Chimera

"A abomination?" Raven repeated looking down suspiciously at the suitcase the Chimera was carrying. She already knew about the Shadmok, knew the role it was to play in demolishing the school and how it would do that, from that the contents of the suitcase was obvious. "That's a bit of a harsh thing to say isn't it? Without providing good reason that is."

"What more reason do I need to speak of? This place encourages something that never should have been."

"And what would that be? The 'something' escapes me." Raven stated as she intentionally avoided making eye contact with Clawdeen behind the Chimera as she took a guide post from outside the Headmistress's office for use as a bludgeon.

"Snik. Chimera of course." The man stated almost amused with his self depreciation. "This place encourages peaceful cooperation between the species, some of you even foolishly think we should be mixing our blood together."

"But you are a Chimera aren't you? Is this simply a act of self hatred in it's most violent form?" Raven was now actively wondering what was taking Clawdeen so long.

"You are familiar with Mulard's law yes?" The Chimera asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"'Unless proper and extensive documentation is completed a hybrid of two or more species of monster shall not be created sighting matters of the safety and security of the public and the health of the child.'" Raven stated familiar with the law. "'The creation of a hybrid for the use of a weapon shall not come to pass under any circumstances. If a couple taken from two separate species wishes to produce a child then they will subject the aforementioned offspring to extensive genetic alteration to ensure the subject's health, and keep them within the threat level of the lower leveled parent.'" Various different monsters are categorized according to threat level, so that if someone does decide to turn to the life of crime then the authorities know what level of fire power is appropriate to deal with them. Obviously taking two entirely separate high leveled creatures, combining all of their strengths while eliminating all of their weaknesses would create something considerably dangerous, doing this on the scale of a army would mean that the world could potentially be yours for the taking. Ignoring the matter of the potential for abuse the health of the child in question would be threatened from having different sized organs and other body parts randomly assembled together, that Shadmok being a prime example of such irresponsible parenting. "Have I gotten that right?"

"You have indeed, now only if every one was as familiar with the law." The Chimera stated letting out a self depreciating smile as he gestured to himself, proof that someone had created a considerably dangerous hybrid.

"Now I don't suppose that you mind just leaving here and getting some self help yes?" Raven stated performing the diplomatic equivalent of going for the jugular.

"You can try to convince me." The Chimera's tail pulled out from the hallway, dragging along with it a barely conscious werewolf sweating profusely. "But some how I don't think your friend here has the time."

"I see." Seeing Clawdeen's state, Raven's hair stated fluttering into the air as power started to vibrate off of her body and the color of her eyes turned red. "My apologies for trying to convince you to stop. I can see now that you came here with the intent to die in the process, it was considerably rude of me to try and stop you." Raven seemed to move so fast that she disappeared.

She grabbed hold of the Chimera by his head and slammed him into the ground so hard that the three of them all went into the floor below, in the school's in built hospital wing. Immediately Raven went to the nearby cabinet for a vile of foul looking liquid, a undead slime, the perfect neutralizing agent for all manner of poisons, one that once it's job was completed would then harmlessly dissolve into a person's blood stream. Thus Raven took the vial and injected it into the arm of Clawdeen, or rather tried very hard to.

"Now now. We can't have that." The Chimera recovered a lot quicker then Raven had planned for him to be able to and now the same blighted tail which had poisoned Clawdeen in the first place was wrapped around her arm. "After all I need a couple of moments if I am to get serious."

The familiar tearing of skin and muscle echoed out from the transformation process, similar to when Ramona goes full Gigan the Chimera grew to a length of about forty feet from butt to head, eighty feet easily if you factor in the snake for a tail. The lion front half of the body roared in unison with a dragon's and goat head while talon wings moved to begin climbing up the hole Raven had made earlier, still gripping Raven's arm in the vice grip of the snake tail.

"Grr." A pang of pain echoed through the Chimera's body from his tail, naturally he brought up his prisoner to investigate only to discover that said prisoner, along with the top five feet of the tail, had disappeared. Looking down the now three headed monster looked to see that Raven had completed her original objective of injecting Frankie with the undead slime. The dragon head wasn't amused by the development, and made his displeasure known by firing off a stream of fire directly into the hole that they just climbed out of, with Raven and Clawdeen narrowly avoiding being roasted by getting the heck out of dodge.

"You okay Clawdeen?" Raven asked though a single look told her that Clawdeen was a moment too slow.

"No." Clawdeen replied covered in burnt hair and her painter's scrubs reduced to ashen tatters. "Do me a favor and kill that guy would you?"

"Don't worry about that. He'll be back down here in a minuet, which means you should probably get lost." Raven explained watching the hole.

Re-entering the office the Chimera's snake tail had already regenerated but that was of no immediate concern to it. No what had his attention was the letter opener that had severed the cable leading into the combination phone and intercom on the Head Mistress's desk.

"Grr." It mattered little, the Shadmok's voice was only their most convenient weapon, if the school suddenly fell apart in it's current state people would just chalk it up to the ruined infrastructure as a consequence of the fight with the alien. Now it would seem that he would simply have to use his impressive brute strength to demolish the school all by his lonesome. Already the heads had divided tasks between them as they prepared to attack Raven again. The snake head used heat sensitive eyes to scan the floor below them and made out two heat signatures, one moving away and the other staying put for the time being. The Lion head took that and ran away with it, using lion claws to start tearing apart the floor and jumped down to face Raven.

"A word of advice." And landed in a large magic circle that had been drawn on the walls and floor by Raven. "Never give a witch time to set a trap." The floor and walls suddenly snapped shut on the Chimera forming a huge tangled ball of twisted rock and tangled metal which then fell to the floor below, the floor below that, and so on until hitting rock bottom in the dungeon. Like some kind of bizarre egg the ball burst open with a shatter and three of the four heads made their displeasure known.

"""RRRAAAOOORRR!""" The Dragon head loosed a huge jet stream of fire up into the air at Raven who did nothing to dodge the attack which harmlessly dissipated before it could reach her.

"You know those are known as mid range weapons for a reason." Raven reminded with a hint of mockery.

The four headed monster growled as he prepared to leap up to attack Raven directly, but was stopped by a sudden mass of stone that assembled itself right in front of him. Of course the dungeon's automatic self repair subroutines were still working, that part of the school was largely unscathed in the battle with the aliens. The Chimera on the other hand let out a scathing growl at the interruption.

* * *

Clawdeen had gotten down on all fours to run as fast as she could out of the school and arrived in time to witness the Shadmok and the Gil-man both being tied up by Cleo and Ramona working together.

"Clawdeen, what was that crash about a minuet ago?" Ramona asked looking at the other girl suspiciously.

"There's another one in the school, Raven's fighting it now." Clawdeen stated thumbing behind her. "He's in your weight class, and breaths fire."

"A dragon?" Ramona asked looking to be extremely confused.

"And a Lion, and a Snake, and a Goat." Clawdeen followed up. "What did Raven call him again? A chimera?"

"Oh crud." Ramona stated letting out a sigh. "What's the big deal? I've met Chimera before and they'll all dime a dozen weaklings made out of spare parts." Cleo stated before the ground started to shake again.

"Those must be some pretty swole spare parts." Ramona commented sarcastically while she face palmed herself. "You two grab everyone else and get the heck out of here, I'm going to see if I can help Raven out." The other two girls nodded to each other while the Public Safety Officer went back into the school.

* * *

The Chimera had shrunk back down down to his human form, stripped naked and left with nothing but hair that covered every thing from the waist down as he used a piece of rebar to check for traps, there were none though, this was a school after all, but after the stone egg he erred on the side of caution. More importantly his other hand was pressed against the wall as he looked for a way out of the dungeons, fortunately for him though this was just another layer of the school and thus was relatively easy to navigate. Unfortunately though there was only one entrance going into the dungeon from the school and right now it was being blocked.

"What's the matter?" Ramona had positioned herself on the stairs leading back to the ground floor. "You and your little demolition crew didn't have it in the budget for some custom transforming clothing?" Ramona asked whacking stick at the ready.

"I wasn't under the impression that I would need it." The Chimera admitted more of his self depreciating humor in his voice.

"We'll call that fatal mistake number one." Ramona stated as she turned around. "Come on, there's enough room in the entrance hall for us both to kill each other." Saying that Ramona walked up the stairs, using her stick to smack away the snake tail as it tried to sneak up on her and bite her not unlike what it did with Clawdeen.

The entrance hall for the school was made to accommodate all of Monster High's students, including those who were over fifty feet tall, true many of the hallways broke down into ones that were clearly meant for smaller students but the thought still counted. The entrance to the dungeon was in the approximate middle of the hallway, Ramona used her stick to direct the Chimera's attention to the entrance as she headed to the opposite side of the room her intentions clear. The Chimera was given the option to leave, he didn't take it.

"So you have chosen death then?" Ramona smirked in response. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

Both Ramona and the Chimera stated to run towards each other, the Chimera loosed a mass of flame from his mouth and Ramona responded by wrapping her stick in wind and chucking it at him like a spear, the wind spear bore it's way through the fire and over the Chimera's head, who by now was on all fours as he once again grew to being close to eighty feet long, seven limbs, and three more heads. Ramona's final form was far less impressive turning into her standard giant wolf form and pounced towards the Chimera with a leap through the air. The Chimera responded by spraying poison gas from the snakes tail filling up the area around him, intending to poison Ramona when she landed. Ramona responded with a blast of wind from her mouth blowing the fog away and knocking herself back just into lunging range. Ramona clamped down hard on the dragon head's neck, the Lion head responded by grabbing hold of her shoulder with his jaws and the snake head followed up by striking at her from above, grabbing hold of her around her waist, picking her up, and smashing her on the ground behind him. To the Chimera's surprise far from being down Ramona actually grabbed hold of the Chimera's tail with her jaws, used wind magic to suspend herself into a tornado and swinging the big stupid lug around several times and chucking him into the air ripping his tail off, again, in the process.

"Grr." It should be impossible, the Chimera injected Ramona with enough poison to drop a mammoth, let alone whatever brand of mutant werewolf she was.

"Surprised?" Ramona asked as she shrunk down to her mid sized form and retrieved her whacking stick. "My family has been cultivating immunity to poisons for three hundred years." Ramona took the stick and gave a few practice swings before pointing it accusingly at the Chimera. "Lemme guess, a lamia? Echidna? Or did whoever make you combine your DNA with something deadlier? Based on the way that you keep putting yourself back together, I'm gonna say Hydra."

Brains and Brawn. Oh this was going to be a long and brutal day for the Chimera. The Goat head, largely remaining inactive throughout the battle, suddenly has energy sparking between it's horns as it began casting magic freezing the entire room solid and covering Ramona in a layer of frost, spared such a fate himself by virtue of a draconically high natural body temperature.

"Grr." Ramona did not fail to see the Dragon head lining her up for a second shot, jaws already readying the flame to roast her.

Not wishing to end up like a frozen turkey that someone tried to idiotically roast in the oven without thawing it out first Ramona pooled as much strength as she could and loosed a quite literally howling gust of wind and pushing the flames just barely away from her body surrounding her in a wall of flames. The fire thawd out her body, her natural healing ability able to recover her strength as she brushed the flames by her like sweeping dust with a broom.

"Is that it?"

The Chimera looked to Ramona with a displeased look on it's faces. As long as this fellow was going to keep blasting ice magic then it was easier for Ramona to fend off with her mid-size form, where her high metabolism could keep her entire body warm. The issue here was that it also left her ill equipped to fend off the high fire power of the Chimera who was loosing repeated bombardment in Ramona's direction. Towards this end what Ramona had to do was force the battle into circumstances that she was comfortable with, chiefly by forcing the fight into somewhere that was way too small for a eighty foot long four headed seven limned monstrosity could not fit into. Gathering wind under her feet Ramona zoomed by the Chimera's goat legs and put the snake head into a choke hold.

"Let's you and me go for a spin shall we?" The Dragon head loosed another burst of fire, the heat was mixed with the cold and the mixing motion created wind. Ramona absorbed the wind into her own Tornado and started to rapidly spin around like a ball and chain toss. Ramona evidently was a pro at the sport, as the Chimera was expertly lodged into the hallway for mid sized students it's wings lodged in grooves it carved through the walls while the goat hooves were pinned down to the ground beneath it's body, the snake tail was the only one pointed at Ramona still snapping and biting at her. She gave it no quarter, charging at the Chimera with her whacking stick, knocking the snake head aside, before ramming the stick deep into the hole that was made so readily available.

""""HHHYYYAAAHHH!"""" Ramona cut the snake head off with a choke hold pinning it to the ground.

"I would advise against trying to turn back right now, if you shrink down in this state That stick will thoroughly violate your organs, and you will die with the other end sticking out through your mouth!" A fact that Ramona reinforced as she held in place both the stick and the Chimera by the base of it's tail, twisting the stick just in case the Chimera somehow forgot about it's presence.

* * *

Starlord Master: Good to know. Probably.


	69. Chapter 69

**Author's Note** : The ground hog sneezed. Now we have another month of Quarantine, and yesterday I learned that the nursing home where my aunt lives was contaminated so if at any point in time I suddenly stop posting for a while, you'll know why. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 69: Return to the Land of Darkness

Morgan had not been amused, not at all. While she was busy dealing with one pest a entire group of pests were harassing her daughter and god daughter at the school. Dragging her prisoner, some manner of fuzzy weasel like creature spewing electricity and flailing slashes of wind in all directions, with her as she entered the school.

"You people caused a great deal of trouble. I wonder how you plan on making it up to me?"

This creature was a hybrid of two weasel type monsters from across the ocean, a Raiju and a Kamaitachi, one spat lightning and the other loosed razor sharp slashes of wind. Apparently they were planning on entering the school through the electrical grid and rip it apart from the inside. As for the reason why it took Morgan so long to get here the answer was quite simple: There use to be ten of them, their tendency to hop into the power lines whenever she got close to one of them and run away at the speed of light was really very annoying to deal with. In the end Morgan had to deploy the entire hit squad just to track them all down, she would have them all brought to Corvo later for interrogation and Cthulu to have their secrets ripped away from them. This was the last thing she needed when there were still a unknown number of alien abominations running around causing trouble. It didn't take long before Morgan encountered the second hybrid of the day, the distillation of careless breeding in the form of a Shadmok, lying on the ground with four broken limbs and a busted jaw. It took her slightly longer to find the Chimera that Ramona had incapacitated, though Morgan quickly noticed that she took the same level of brutal and uncompromising measures against him as she had against the Shadmok, if not vastly more humiliating.

"You do know that he can't maintain that form forever right?" Morgan asked desperately struggling weasel tossed onto her shoulder like the pitiful little creature that it was as it tried to break free, and failed oh so miserably.

"Maybe, but I figure after another hour so he'll be too tired to cause anymore trouble." Ramona stated prompting the snake she had in a headlock to violently thrash about trying to break free.

Ramona had overestimated the Chimera's capabilities, at best he only had another few minuets before his humiliating death by shrinking around a stick shoved up his rear end happened, and while Morgan could just reanimate the poor bugger there was already enough damage done today and she would like to avoid anymore.

"You severely underestimate the mood that I'm in today." Morgan stated glaring up at where she imagined the Narrator was looking at her from. The Narrator should rephrase that, if the Chimera dies and is turned into a zombie only capable of telling them information and it's employers, they won't be able to use him to dismantle their operations. "Isn't that what I have you for?" Morgan asked in a not even remotely appreciative tone of voice. Thus Morgan should remember that knowing everything about the enemy and being able to forcibly turn their members so that it can be dismantled remotely while she focuses on 'bigger concerns' are two entirely separate matters. "Take the stick out but don't let him go." Morgan stated prompting Ramona to yank her stick out.

Quickly, the Chimera who was desperately trying to maintain his form to prevent a most humiliating death turned back to a humanoid form, sprawled out on the ground and drained of most of his energy. But Ramona wasn't done yet, she picked the Chimera up by his hair and slammed him into the wall next to Morgan head first rendering him unconscious.

"I thought we agreed we were going to interrogate him?" Morgan asked looking at Ramona suspiciously before she made use of her other prisoner. The Weasel was still flinging electricity trying to zap Morgan, it wasn't working on her but that didn't mean that she wasn't charged with electricity as she touched a electrified finger to the Chimera's chest jolting him awake.

"Gyah!" The Chimera looked around spotting Ramona whom he was the prisoner of starting half an hour ago, and the last person he wanted to see: Morgan.

"As you can see the rest of the attempts to wreck my daughter's place of learning have already failed." Morgan stated holding up the weasel she brought with her, who had now stopped struggling when he realized that he was not helping anyone let alone himself. "Now you are going to tell me everything I want to know about who you are working for and what their goals are."

"And if I refuse?" The Chimera asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"'If' won't be a factor here." A baker's dozen of Prisoners were shuffled through the realm travel room and into the Niflheim portal where Cthulu was waiting for them together with Corvo. "We'll know soon what this nonsense is about." Morgan stated though her mind was already drawing some conclusions. "All of the participants of the strike team were hybrids." Morgan could clearly see bits that belong to both fresh water and salt water gil-men in the one that led the second team, to speak nothing of the others and their capabilities. "When the Chimera confronted Raven it acted like Hybrids in general are abominations."

"So was the attack motivated by self loathing?" Ruby was sat down in the far side of the living room, a bottle of pop beside her and a plastic cup half filled with the stuff in her hand.

"If it was it was arranged by someone who went through a great deal of trouble."

Morgan saw the Chimera's DNA during her test on him, it was a work of art blending together traits from multiple species together, when she confirmed that the tissue sample she drew from his face didn't have DNA for the lower half of the body's goat legs or snake tail she took a second sample this one from behind. The DNA was different, if Morgan had to guess two to three embryo's from species with transformation capabilities were injected with with common DNA and then forcibly merged together to create a Chimera in every definition of the word, if Morgan was more poetic she might describe it as a work of art. As it was though Morgan knew that nothing about this was something to be admired, Urmahlullu, Dragon Newt, Naga, Baphomet. Creatures known for being powerful fighters, potent magical capabilities, vicious magical attacks blended together into the form of a shape shifter able to assume a relatively nondescript form, a massive extremely potent weapon of mass destruction with human level intelligence capable of going almost anywhere unnoticed and ripping the place apart. The Shadmok was a more natural, and by extension much more sloppily assembled product but that's what made him dangerous, the weasel's and the Gil-man were sort of a middle ground between the two, hybrids of creatures that were closely related enough that they could reproduce without health issues naturally occurring, leaning towards natural on account of the fact that they didn't seem to possess any genetic enhancements that one would expect with breeding Chimera for weapons.

"Cthulu will have answers for us in time. Have the people from the observatories discovered anything that might help us track down our friends?" Morgan asked directing her attention to Ruby.

"No. I don't know how it works but I think relying on sight as a method to try to track things that can move fast then light is a bad idea." Ruby explained aware of the fact that Morgan had other individuals who could provide a better explanation than her.

Speaking of which.

Light was the fastest naturally occurring form of energy in the universe, but the Lithilids could move faster then light be stock piling together various things, the distance was so vast that it was entirely possible that they could see the very same creatures they've put down already attacking other worlds millions of years ago in just a few years from now.

"Lovely maybe we can pluck the squids for a more efficient method of conveying information." Morgan stated letting out a sigh.

"What did you say this thing looked like again?" Ruby asked looking at Morgan's book shelf with a suspicious glare.

"Even Brooke only saw it for a moment. Something like a huge maw of tentacles emerging from the darkness." Morgan stated scratching at her chin.

"Well at least we have some idea of what it is." Ruby stated letting out a dreaded sigh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Really?" Ruby looked confused at Morgan. "You mean to say I actually know something that you don't?"

"You know a lot of things that I don't. Whatever I was too traumatized to remember or I intentionally blocked out." Morgan stated as she would like either her best friend or her so called 'intelligence agent' to explain what it was that she didn't know.

"I'm not talking about something from Ever After." Ruby walked over to Morgan's bookshelf as if the information in question was recorded there. She was technically right, as instead off pulling off a book from the shelf she knelled down and pulled out a old book covered in dust being used to prop up one corner of the shelf before promptly blowing it off. "Did it look like this?" Ruby asked holding out a book whose cover depicted something that vaguely looked like what Morgan saw.

"Oooohhh. Damn it." The look on Morgan's face was that of someone who thought she had chucked something into a lit fire place a very long time ago.

"Tell me about it." Ruby gave a defeated sigh as she dropped the book on the couch and curled up, as if plagued by bad memories. "What are we gonna do?"

"Ignore it." Morgan stated coming up with what she felt was the most logical explanation. "This thing is so far on the other side of the universe that we can't even see the rest of it. Just because that place choose to make a indescribable mass of chaos their mascot doesn't mean that the two are connected." Morgan stated her logic to her infallible.

"That place is a indescribable mass of Chaos. This on the other hand looks exactly like what you said the thing you saw looked like." Ruby stated holding up the book in question.

"What are you two talking about?" The Realm travel room died down as Corvo and Cthulu entered inside.

"Speak of the hideously mutated monster." Ruby stated her attention directed towards Cthulu.

Bane was in the kitchen and quickly made preparations for the two, for Corvo a wine refined from Hydra's venom, and for Cthulu a doggy bowl filled to the brim with cod and completely covered with chocolate, a strange combination yes, but according to Morgan it will cover Cthulu's nutritional needs.

"Did you find any information on what the aliens were running from?" Corvo had already taken off his helmet as he pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth.

"We found one, but we don't like it very much." Ruby stated as she handed over the book to Corvo.

"Are you two serious?" Corvo took one look at the cover before dropping it on the couch again. "Is this a joke? If it is it's not funny."

"Unfortunately, it's a better lead than most of what we have right now." Morgan's tone of voice was utterly defeated.

"Aren't you two overreacting just a little bit? You two already spent years there right?" Corvo asked as he took a swig of his wine.

"And it nearly killed _us_ in the process." Ruby stated indicating both Ruby and Morgan.

"Right. You two are suppose to have a reunion coming up soon right?" Corvo stated rolling imaginary eyes.

"What reunion? We're the only ones who managed to graduate!" Ruby went off to sulk, Morgan went off to make arrangements for Raven and Ramona while Corvo just shrugged his shoulders and watched the mirror with Cthulu. Bane on the other hand just let out a sigh as she took Morgan's College year book and shoved it back underneath the book shelf where Ruby had gotten it from in the first place.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: True. Do you think there's a problem with this story? I could always use some constructive criticism.


	70. Chapter 70

**Author's Note** : And Isolation is kicking my behind... to another month in quarantine. Clink! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 70: The Start of Hell

Morgan's initial arrival into the monster realm was purely by accident, having fallen asleep on Neverland's world tree shortly after leaving Wonderland's mental institute. Yet Morgan felt... odd when she woke up for the first time, like she had come home for the very first time. The air carried a distinct scent to it, one that simply felt right when she breathed it in, one that made her feel like she was properly at home, even more so than when she was in Riordan. And Yet Morgan was still initially a stranger to this land, the first time she walked down a street she saw Draugr patrolling the streets in Golem/carriage hybrid vehicles, demons dining with dryads at a cafe, giants walking the streets. Every single brand of cursed being she had ever known about and dozens that she had never even heard of were all walking the streets around her living... some what peacefully. The overwhelming number of curses were being loosed into the air and drawn into her body but rather than exacerbate the symptoms of her obscuris they were... pacifying it? Stabilizing it? Either way Morgan felt oddly at peace here.

The Language barrier was Morgan's biggest obstacle and even then she had the narrator to tell her what everyone was saying, speaking on the other hand took some effort. What information she could gleam told her that the beings around her had gathered in this city to discuss the possibility of a peace treaty between multiple species of cursed being. There was a war going on, being fought by beings who just could not stand to be around each other, reluctantly Morgan began making her way out of the realm before she was dragged into it. It was roughly a month before she could get back to Neverland, every fibre of her being retching in protest to leaving the realm.

Still Morgan could not stay away, this time she brought Ruby and Corvo along with her, obtaining a measure of common sense in this world was necessary if Morgan planned on living here, and Morgan and Ruby still had not completed high-school. Luckily explaining their situation was as easy as kidnapping the newly appointed Headmistress Bloodgood and forcibly bringing her to Neverland. The next month was effectively nothing but cramschool, the two years after that were relatively normal highschool, when you ignore the fact that Ruby had taken to pretending to be werewolf in order to blend in. Shortly after Morgan graduate the initial attempts at peace between the various monster tribes fell through and they broke back into trying to prove their dominance over each other.

By now Morgan decided she wanted to live in this realm but the wars were detrimental to raising children. So Morgan decided to put them in their place. The Vampires fell first, Morgan turning every cloud in the sky into a UV light amplifying lens and directed it above their heads, they couldn't go outside again for over a month. The werewolves they were fighting against cheered when they saw her flying towards them as they prepared to finish off the Vampires. Morgan responded with a high pitch dog whistle, broadcast over the entire battle field while transmitting a healing spell constantly, the wolves were left writhing in agony. The people of the sea found themselves trapped under ten feet of ice. The Demons found their lands stuffed full of rosemary, a anti-demon herb that made them sick just by getting close to it. The undead found their lands surrounded by a downpour of holy water. Bird type demi-humans found their lands trapped in the middle of the eye of a storm.

Morgan traveled across the world, to the sick and injured she would do her best to treat their conditions. To the spoiled children in the bodies of fully grown adults who wanted to do nothing but manly beat their chests and play king of the mountain with their claws and teeth fully drawn she showed them what suffering really looked like. And she did so while she was still in highschool no less.

* * *

"Good Evening Miss Morgan." Mr. Hackington was every bit a collector in Morgan's final years in highschool as he was in Raven's time, he recognized Morgan for the brutally powerful intellectual that she was and pounced on her from day one. "I assume you got the college application form I gave you?"

"Wexler University, yes I remember it." Morgan knew that she would become a expert in whatever field she would pursue, not from her own talents though but rather the voice of the narrator constantly chattering in her ear feeding her information on whatever she was in the middle of doing. So as long as Morgan could do anything she wanted then she decided that would be exactly what she would do. Luckily she learned about a particular job while she was out terrorizing the masses. "Wexler teaches people how to be fixers right?" A fixer could be thought of as a mercenary, albeit a very specific type of mercenary, one whose focus was on resolving difficult and dangerous situations. Several had been sent after her during the course of her rampage, the ones that she didn't beat black and blue she was instead able to talk down and get some idea of what they were trying to do and why.

"Might I ask why you want to be a fixer Miss Konigan?" Mr. Hackington asked cocking as suspicious brow at Morgan.

"You know better than anyone that there are a lot of things that I know how to do. But if you ask me if I'm actually good at any of them the answer would be no, at least not to my standards. For longer than I can remember the only thing I've really been good at is being a violent thug, it would be nice if I could be one and still do some good." Morgan had a sense of dissatisfaction in her as she realized that she felt like she was talking to her old guidance counselor again, looking for advice on what she should try to do with her life going forward like some teenage girl again.

"This isn't because you wish to wind up in the same profession as your friend is it? I did warn her that she wasn't going to be able to adapt to this realm as smoothly as you yourself have." Mr. Hackington was looking Morgan up and down suspiciously now.

"Ruby has been doing quite well for herself I'll have you know!" Morgan looked offended on her best friend's behalf.

"This is true, but that is because she's been hopping back and forth with your home realm now isn't it?" Mr. Hackington asked fully aware of the fact that it was the truth.

"I can assure you, Ruby is every bit a thug as I am, and just as sick and tired of that place, the only reason why she went back is because her lover is over there." Indeed, while Ruby had a at least some what decent relationship with the rest of her family her father never did approve of her life choices.

"Are you sure about this?" Mr. Hackington asked, his eyes telling Morgan to say no.

"Yes." Morgan's reply was curt and straight to the point.

"Really sure?" Mr. Hackington repeated the look on his face someone who was desperately trying to avert a disaster.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgan was starting to get suspicious now.

"Though Wexler has a extremely high acceptance rate it has a very low graduation rate as well. It is not a easy school to attend." Mr. Hackington stated the look on his face that of someone who had seized one final chance at hope.

"Is that all? If it's just a matter of grades I can assure you that no one is more qualified than I to go there." Morgan stated the look on her face that of someone who had just been insulted.

"Huu." Mr. Hackington had signed his signature of approval for Morgan's Wexler application. "Good Luck Ms. Konigan, it was nice knowing you." Mr. Hackington stated as he filed the application to be sent to the university.

* * *

The truth was Morgan didn't send the application to Wexler just because of the fact that she wanted to become a fixer. All the other options looked bad too, Olympus, Asgard, Nirvanna. This realm was ostentatiously abandoned by the gods, a place where they dumped the unwanted filth from their own realms, but at the same time the people of this world treated them with reverence. The humans that they know of are weak creatures, most of the Demonic, undead and Damned could easily snap them in two and the ones who couldn't were still superior in other ways. Rather than being cursed they viewed the damnation of their gods as a blessing instead, there was no way Morgan was letting herself get indoctrinated in worshiping those cosmic carpet stains. Wexler it seems did not have any association with the divine, the only thing depicted on the cover of their brochure was a large black tentacle... thing of some kind. Morgan wasn't really interested in learning what kind of abomination it was.

"You got sent to Wexler too?" Ruby asked looking at Morgan suspiciously. "I suppose that's only logical after all the trouble that you caused."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Morgan asked looking offended.

"Mr. Hackington gave me the impression that it was a place they send trouble makers to be disposed of." Ruby stated as she looked through her own brochure.

"For your information I asked to be sent there!" The offended Morgan snapped while she crossed her arms.

"Right..." Ruby's tone of voice didn't believe Morgan for a single second. "Is there anyone else you wanna terrorize before we move on or are you good? We got a couple of months now that School's out so you've got the chance to destroy the world at least eight times already."

"College is expensive. I heard rumor's about a ancient Egyptian pharaoh that's been buried in the desert on the other side of the world for the past two millennia. Hopefully he'll be grateful for digging him out." Morgan stated as she scratched the back of her head.

"And if not we can just steal all his stuff and bury him again." Ruby stated fully aware of what kind of person Morgan was.

* * *

The Pharaoh turned out to be grateful enough for being dug out that he immediately offered to make both women his concubines and take over Eqypt. Corvo whom they brought along proceeded to pound the unliving crud out of him before Morgan made him stop before she then explained to the ancient king what the new reality actually looked like. With the Pharaoh's vast treasures serving as seed money Morgan created a company, using the Pharaoh's knowledge of ancient curses she was able to turn a large amount of water into blood and used that to siphon even more money from the vampire community. The initial seed money she got from the pharaoh soon multiplied, money that she then sunk into other businesses that she could see potential in, especially construction and technology, by applying the correct magic and gleaming information from the narrator, they in turn prospered and came under her control as well. And yet Morgan felt unsatisfied, and came to a unfortunate conclusion as she was about to enter Wexler for the first time.

"So, It's just that I enjoy violence isn't it?" Morgan let out a sigh as she and Ruby walked pass the gates surrounding Wexler.

"Morgan. You don't do what you've done, don't see the things that you have seen, day in and day out for so many years, and not learn how to enjoy it." Ruby stated as she started walking backwards in front of Morgan, though the face she made of concern when she saw something behind them made her freeze up.

"Don't try to be too supportive." Morgan replied sarcastically, though now she was getting concerned. "What are you looking at?"

"Morgan are those what I think they are?" Ruby asked pointing to the wall behind Morgan which had something that looked like fully automated rifles on swivel joints pointing directly at them.

"Rifles. Sting like you wouldn't believe but other than that they're harmless." Morgan stated, of course that statement only really applied to her.

"I don't think that's what we should be wondering about Morgan. Why are they mounted on the inside of the wall." Already on edge, someone tapped Ruby on her shoulder. "HYAAH!" Ruby Immediately spun around and put the person who was trying to get her attention into a headlock.

The only thing that Morgan could think to say when she saw her was that she seemed to be trying a little too hard, hair that was dyed black had further colors dyed into it, there were piercings connecting nose to ear along with dark clothing decorated with a skull and spiky arm bands.

"Ruby, even though I don't think this one needs air we should probably still let her go before one of us gets hurt." Morgan recognized the unique curse associate with a banshee, recognize the being who could kill Ruby with a singular syllable.

"Ugh." Ruby let the banshee go whom then immediately straightened her posture as she got out a notepad. "I hope you can explain to us what is going on here. For starters why is that wall over there filled with guns?"

[Don't worry they're not for you] The Banshee's note pad read explaining absolutely nothing [I should probably tell you what area's you should avoid] the banshee then looked behind herself at the school before changing what her notepad said [I should probably tell you what areas you should _really_ avoid.] Oh Morgan had a really bad feeling all of a sudden. As a start the Banshee led to the pair out to a section of the courtyard that had been walled off with thorny looking bushes. [That patch there is where the fear leaders train in the afternoon. Avoid them.] Morgan could sense a strong chaotic energy coming from that spot but she didn't know why.

"Exactly what kind of cheers do they perform?" Morgan asked looking at the Banshee concerned.

"Huu." The Banshee took out her phone and used it to play a Video footage of the Fear Leader's practice.

"Ready? Okay! 'Aicathg'bthink..." Morgan desperately grabbed the phone and muted it.

"Morgan are you okay!?" She didn't know why but she felt every fibre of her being being yanked on with every syllable the fear leaders were speaking. Even then she couldn't stop the video as if it compelled her to keep looking, even as tentacles appeared from a suddenly opened portal that reached over and grabbed one of the Fear leaders trying to drag her in. Suddenly one of the guns on the wall reacted and shot the tentacle to bits, rather than feeling relieved the girl in the video seemed to be utterly annoyed as she rejoined the others in the summoning ritual, even as the tentacles continued to grab at them and the guns continued to cut them down. Morgan felt tapping on her shoulder again as she turned around to face the Banshee once more.

[I would like that back please] The notepad read it's dull tones reflecting the sheer mundanes on the face of the Banshee.

"Oh we're going to have a very bad time aren't we?" Morgan asked as she handed the phone back.

[Most likely.] The Banshee replied bluntly.

* * *

The next stop on the tour was the library, a sign off to the side giving a notice to the students: Please do not Burn the books.

"Why is that sign there?" Ruby asked pointing at the sign in question. "Is people setting books on fire such a regular occurrence that you need a sign for it?" The Banshee's reply was curt and straight to the point.

[Yes.]

"HHHYYYAAARRRGGGHHH!" Hearing that ear piercing scream the pair saw one of the students wrestling around trying to pull a book off of his face. "It's Sucking on it! It's sucking on..." Suddenly the man stopped struggling, fell to his knees and the book fell of his face leaving behind the whites of his eyes. The book clearly displayed the terrified image of the man on it's pages, before promptly slamming shut.

"...O... Oh." Morgan and Ruby had no words for what they just saw.

[Help me with him.] The Banshee picked up the book and Ruby took the young man in her arms like this was a common occurrence, evidently it was as she put him down next to a seated line of people with similar white eyed looks on them, all with books in their laps.

"How often does this occur?" Morgan asked looking down at the line of people concerned.

[I honestly don't know how many times a day it happens.] The Banshee wrote with a shrug. [The books are all extremely temperamental, they don't like being opened at different times of the day, they don't like to be put next to certain others, while some insist on being with specific books, they also tend to move by themselves as well.] The banshee explained before she dismissed further questions and continued with the tour.

"Is there anything else here that has a tendency of spontaneously coming alive and sucking out people's souls?" Ruby asked her eyes twitching in irritation.

[Tons of things why did you ask?] The Banshee's reply was something along the lines of why these two were asking obvious questions.

"Ah ah." After several moments of her eye continuously twitching Ruby asked after letting out a long sigh. "Why do they let people come here?"

[The founder of this school built it as a temple to something he considered to be a god.] The Banshee explained before she continued to write. [It's gotten use to being treated like a god. If it isn't then it gets angry, and the nightmare that is this place will spread far and wide.] The library led to a garden of twisted plants, some of them reminded Morgan of Wonderland, only not as nice to look at. At the center of the garden was a statue, but it had been defaced, painted over with profanities, set on fire, a ax was taken to it repeatedly and it smelled of Feces. [This statue is of him. Of Wexler.] Morgan ignored the rancid odor and leaned in to examine the plaque at the base of the statue. "They said I was mad." Morgan read as a bit of fear crept into her.

"We need to get out of this school." Ruby stated as she grabbed Morgan by her shoulder as they walked through the halls of the school the way that they had come. They didn't succeed.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

ChimaTigon: Yes, Brooke is the name of the narrator for this story.

Starlord Master: True. I am told that I'm very good at action choreography. For argument's sake romance is the one that carries the heavier story intonations while action is better for moving the story along. The question is mostly irrelevant since I can't write a romantic scene to save my life.


	71. Chapter 71

**Author's Note** : So than Quarantine is still kicking my behind, and now I'm learning that it might happen again even if we do get out of it. I hate this bloody virus. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 71: The First Night

Ruby had the front gates of the Wexler institute in her sights and was dragging Morgan behind her, she had no intentions of staying even one night in this nightmarish place with Morgan, but it seems that fate had other intentions for them. Looking at the courtyard various students had taken to the courtyard, most of them had glazed over eyes and their faces were twitching with a look of madness on them, of greater concern though was the axes, bats and other weapons they had on their person.

"What's wrong with them?" Ruby asked looked down at the people who looked like they had been possessed by madness.

The sound of scribbling indicated that the Banshee the two women had become familiar with had followed them into their hiding spot on the roof and now she had something she would like to tell them. [When the weak willed let their guard down other things are allowed to enter their minds.]

"What kinds of other things?" Morgan asked blatantly suspicious.

[We do not know what they are, only what they do with what they take. Savage and violent, all mental limitations on their bodies is removed allowing them to act with force they should not be capable of in exchange for severe damage to their bodies. They are driven mad with aggression and attack anything that isn't taken.] And that's on top of the fact that they were already super humanly strong to begin with.

"Ruby what do you think?" Morgan asked looking at the most competent warrior she had available to her.

"If we kill them we'll be able to make our way back to the train with ease." Ruby stated as she looked down at the group of lunatics below.

"And if we avoid letting innocent people die?" Morgan asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"With my crossbow I can accurately snipe their kneecaps leaving them unable to walk or fight effectively. We'll be able to keep them from hurting us or themselves." Ruby suggested idly.

"I hope you're right." Morgan turned around to face the contents of two pet carriers which were rumbling about. "These two are too young to help out." One carrier had the distinct mechanical growl of a chain saw, the other the groaning and creaking of wood that was continuously shifting about. "We'll need to rely on Brogan if we want any support for our efforts."

"Or what's left of him." Morgan shot Ruby a glare for her heartless comment. "With all do respect Morgan, but it's been years, you need to pull your head out of your past and get your head into the game or else none of us are getting away from here alive."

"Huu." Morgan let out a sigh as she prepared to get to work. Ruby got her crossbow out and sniping the various possessed individuals shooting out their legs in the process. However whatever was driving them evidently made for a highly effective pain killer as they showed no indication of being bothered by Ruby's attack, well that's not entirely true they were now staring directly at the roof where Morgan and Ruby were and were now charging directly at them. "Brogan..." The shadowy dragon popped up next to Morgan, a ever present vacant look in his features that gave Morgan another pang of guilt over what happened to him. "...I need you to immobilize them for me." Morgan stated indicating the group of students going wild in the courtyard.

Brogan dived off of the roof and landed with a splash, reducing itself into a mass of shadowy goo on the ground before rapidly spreading about covering the entire courtyard into a layer of black sludge. The various students feet were buried under a inch of the sludge, they did not care, among them was a Salamander with the power of fire, the shadowy material that Brogan's body was made out of didn't seem to appreciate it very much.

"Brogan come back!" Even though the current Brogan could not feel pain that did not mean that Morgan liked the idea of watching him suffer. "Any more bright ideas?"

The Banshee tugged on the pair's sleeves as if trying to draw their attention to her latest note which she then held up for them to read. [I really hate bringing this up, but the train only comes once a month.] Ruby had a horrified look on her face as she stared at the Banshee who was preparing a second comment. [They're too scared to come here.] Wexler was out in the middle of no where, the already sparse city model popularized by the Monster realm was further enhanced in Wexler's case by the fact that no one wanted to be anywhere near it, and as a consequence there was only one viable method of getting here, and unless you want to hike through hundreds of miles of untamed wilderness filled to the brim with enough horrible creatures to make Riordan's boarder weep with envy.

"Ruby. We need to get out of here tonight." Morgan stated making it clear that the gloves were coming off. "Alright no big. We just grab a mirror and pop ourselves into the Train station and then we're out of here." Ruby stated prompting another tug on her sleeve by the Banshee. "Lemme guess. The mirrors are cursed too."

[It's hard for something to be cursed when it doesn't exist.] The Banshee quickly scribbled before continuing with the point.

"You don't have Mirrors?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow.

[The tend to wind up as fun house mirrors. And then you wind up like a fun house mirror reflection when you look into one.]

"For the love of...!" Ruby walked back a few feet, took something out of her bag, before running off the edge of the roof shield first and knocking over the nearest student.

"Ah the old default strategy. The Leroy Jenkins." Morgan stated letting out a sigh as she began to move.

Ruby was clearly accustomed to fighting against multiple opponents at once, she was for instance able to cleanly divide her attention between punching out two opponents at once, three if she threw in a kick too, the reflection in the back of her shield allowed her to spot opponents who were about to strike her from behind as well. Using their own momentum against them she was able to duck and tackle them causing them to inadvertently bowl over her and instead land their attacks on the ones in front of her. Since she was down anyway Ruby slammed her fists into two separately opponents and broke the legs of two enemies to her sides knocking them to the ground and followed that up with a rising upper cut against the jaw of a third opponent knocking him out, not that he was conscious to begin with.

"WHY!" Ruby karate chopped one guy hard enough that he went into the one next to him. "WON'T!" Ruby disarmed one guy of his bat and promptly used it to parry another one's blow into the one next to him. "ANY!" Ruby next grabbed a ax, and used it as a excellent tool for tripping up opponents, knocking them down into each other and following that up by repeatedly slamming them with the bat. "OF YOU!" Her frustration mounting Ruby made a T pose both of her weapons fully extended and began spinning around at a rapid pace hitting all of the enemies that were surrounding her with the blunt ends of her weapons. "JUST..." It was at that moment that Ruby realized that everyone was lying on the ground in a bloody pile of concussions and broken bones. "...stay down." Having come to the not unreasonable conclusion that that is what would be happening now Ruby just tossed both of her weapons aside.

"Let's make sure then." Morgan came down from the roof and sunk her magic into the ground summoning a hoard of mutated vines to bind the group of possessed ruffians. "Let's get out of here." Saying that Morgan and Ruby got their bags and ran towards the train station, only to come upon a empty station.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Ruby failed spectacularly to resist the urge to fall to her knees and scream out at the sky.

"Right. Harvest savings time, I forgot." Morgan stated noting that she had yet to reset her watch back to normal.

"Alright no big deal." Ruby immediately forced herself to calm down and think rationally. "We can make it to the next town over on foot, traveling at full speed and breaking for sleep and food we can make it to the next town over in just two days, one if we fly there on Brogan."

The Banshee was going to ignore all the things Ruby was leaving out and just wrote down the important one. [Students here have a bad reputation. The town's people have a tendency of shooting us on sight, and even if you succeed in getting by them you'll be branded fugitives.] The Banshee's explanation surprised Ruby.

"And why is that? This is a college not a prison!" Ruby snapped glaring angrily at the Banshee.

[Think something more along the lines of a lunatic asylum.] The Banshee gestured back to the courtyard, to the group of students Ruby Knocked senseless earlier, before she continued to scribble. [Imagine for a moment if it was that lot who got to the town in question instead of you?]

"Huu. We'll have to stay the night. Or the Month." Morgan stated recalling the lax train schedule the Banshee mentioned earlier.

"It'll be safer to stay in the forest than in this crazy place." Ruby chimed in a defeated tone.

"Agreed." Morgan stated as she grabbed their bags and followed after Ruby.

The Banshee followed after them as well, perhaps hoping to join them on their escape plan, perhaps trying to keep them out of harm's way. They didn't have time to cobble together a makeshift shelter, they hoped to discover that someone or something else had already done the majority of the work for them a cave system or a old camp ground they could use. To their surprise they found a building, ruined and run down yes but they found it none the less.

"It's made out of stone, was it someone's house?" Morgan asked before she bent over and put her hand on the ground. "The foundation is pretty deep for a house, this is a tower."

"What's left of a tower." Ruby did a survey of the area, any evidence of what happened to this thing had been washed away long ago, the only thing left were bits of worn stone that looked like they could have come from the tower itself. Ruby used her cross bow to give the door a push and to the surprise of no one found nothing holding the door back, coupled with the rain clouds looming above, and the likely hood that they produced something other than rain, and the next course of action was obvious. "Come on. It's getting dark out." Ruby stated leading the three of them inside.

They should probably be grateful that there were only three quarter sized holes letting rain into the worn down and dilapidated room. Morgan opened the two pet carriers and let her dragon Hybrids Root and Snarl out. Root confirmed her status as a half plant when she went to the pool of water on the ground and promptly made her herself at home, spreading out her mass and soaking up the water, Snarl on the other hand wanted nothing to do with it and hid himself away in his carrier.

"Get to sleep we have a lot of work to do in the morning." Morgan stated as she and Ruby found a dry corner and promptly curled up together in it.

[Classes begin in the morning. Don't be late.] The Banshee wrote another note and pasted it to the door leading out of the ruins.

"And what makes you think that we have any interest in anything remotely defined as a class around here?" Ruby asked as she began getting comfortable on the ground.

The Banshee's arm was stuck back through the gap in the door armed with another note to paste onto the door. [Then you are not students, which means you are intruders. Which also means that my classmates get to enjoy the process of hunting you down tomorrow and subjecting you to whatever fate pleases them.] The Banshee's latest note warned in a not remotely sympathetic tone.

"Huu. I hate this place."

* * *

The first class was a general orientation of what you can expect while at Wexler, as if the still nightmarish tour of the grounds the day before was not enough. Evidently the answer is yes.

"All students are advised to join one of the several cults around the school in order to increase their chances of survival." The head of the institute was some manner of skeleton, arrows and axes could be see sticking out of his body and through his suit in various positions not that he seemed to mind.

"The Cult of Neag Maul, The Cult of Skaro Neg, and the Tomato Cult are all looking for new members, so quickly ply your applications before the slots are filled up." Someone voiced their displeasure with the Dean's advice by lodging a ax into his skull with a well placed throw, not that he seemed to mind. "Moving on. Some of our new students have gone missing." Several pictures, surprisingly none belonging to Morgan or Ruby, was projected via illusion magic behind the bag of bones on the stage. "If any of you have kidnapped, trapped, sacrificed, punted into another dimension/universe, transformed them, made them into a host for some unspeakable horror or seen them since last night we would appreciate you letting us know." The Dean stated looking down at a sheet of paper he took from his pocket. "As for the rest of you, I know who you are, register with the school by the end of the day or your pictures go on the bounty boards." The skeleton stated in a threatening tone of voice. "Now than onto other business..."

Morgan and Ruby drowned the rest of it out, picking fights with the student body was not a sane idea so for now they began the process of registering with the school.

"Hand." A demon secretary with large horns on her head was sitting behind a reception counter that Morgan and Ruby were now in front of. Morgan put her hand forward and the secretary used a needle to draw her blood before dripping it on a small metal plate. It glowed with a huge mass of sheer raw power, a glow that even blinded Morgan, by the time it was over the medalion had been twisted into a screw, if the mass of 'used' medalions off to the side was any indication it wasn't a normal reaction. "Classes?" The secretary asked showing not one whit of a reaction to what just happened.

"I major in Martial Arts, Curses and Mad Science." Morgan stated as she began sucking on her finger.

"So do you want to refine what you know or diversify your skill set?" The secretary asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Refinement. Better to stick with what I know." Morgan stated watching as the Secretary filled out some paper work.

"Here's you class schedule. Which cult are you planning on joining?" The secretary asked as if it was a perfectly normal question.

"Why do people keep asking us that?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow.

"Because you'll live longer. Theoretically any way." The Secretary stated as if she was already tired of this conversation.

"See it's that 'theoretically' that makes the idea of your little cults so Hel be damned unappealing." Morgan stated prompting the demoness to stamp her papers before handing them to Morgan. "Why does this say 'Sacrifice?'"

"Figure it out for yourself. Next!" Morgan got up and Ruby took her place, producing what can be presumed to be a normal reaction to the medallions when the blood was simply absorbed without prompt or ceremony. "And you Miss Hood?" The Demoness stated looking at Ruby now.

"I majored in Martial arts, and seeing as how I don't have a lot else going for me I think I'd like to look at the courses." Ruby stated as she took Morgan's seat. The list of courses was as long as it was disturbing, but key to Ruby's job was monster biology and magic items/weaponry which promptly put her signature down on.

"Your cult of choice? Or will you be joining your friend on the sacrificial table?" The demoness asked cocking a brow at Ruby suspiciously.

"Neither, though if you do insist on stamping sacrifice on those papers I would appreciate you letting everyone know." The Secretary shrugged her shoulders and stamped the necessary papers.

"Ruby? What are you thinking?" Morgan asked looking at her oldest friend suspiciously.

"That if they want us so badly, then they can fight over us."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: Fancy? I was aiming for terrifying, I must not be trying hard enough. Oh let's see here, Brogan, Corvo, Bane, Ruby, Oda, Ace, Arrow, John Carpenter. Those are the ones I can list off the top of my head anyway.

ChimaTigon: Anything that is not someone else speaking, as marked by the Quotation marks "" is Brooke talking. It's just that she tends to avoid sarcasm whenever she isn't frustration.


	72. Chapter 72

**Author's Notes** : So got a little project on the side going right now. Could hurt, can also help, I'm personally leaning to the latter at the moment. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 72: The First Day of Class

Morgan and Ruby hid themselves away for the rest of the afternoon, the fact that they didn't have any classes that day served as a excellent excuse to lock themselves down while the hype train blew over. The blood medallions the secretary made didn't just serve as registration tools, they also served as measures of raw power, apparently the reaction Morgan showed could be seen across campus and now everyone was hunting them down. The medallions also served as trackers which caused the lot of them to gather in one place and forcing Morgan to get a little creative with their choice of hiding places. The tension formed from the various different cults could be cut with a knife, so cut it they did. A simple fire ball shot by Morgan in the direction of the largest group of students quickly threw the battle into high gear and it wasn't long before the fighting broke out. Knives, swords, ax's, bats, claws, teeth, magic, guns, monster transformations there was not a single person here who did not come fully and completely prepared for a fight and were it not for the medical personnel picking through the battle field and putting people back together the casualties would be massive. But that also extended the fighting for quite some time, in the end it wasn't a matter of the body count getting too high, but rather everyone just getting tired out.

"It sounds like they stopped." Ruby and Morgan had taken to a game of cards to amuse themselves while they waited for the fur, feathers, scales and blood to stop flying outside.

"Then go check, you got the bloody mirror knack." Not a mirror per say, it seems that the only reflective surface in the area someone didn't go out of their way to break was the fountain in the school's courtyard, but for their purposes it served nicely. It was the same trick that the distant ancestor of the Queen family, the Lady of the lake of King Arthur fame, used so frequently it gave her her name sake. Morgan stuck her head out of the fountain, the school's courtyard had been turned into a makeshift medical ward where the school's nursing staff was making their rounds with students in white robes. "Clear?"

"Clear." Morgan pulled up Ruby out of the watery dimension and took stock of their surroundings. "We aren't going to be able to pull that off for the rest of the month. Hopefully these bozo's got the idea this time." Morgan stated as she made a endeavor to knock the water out of her ears.

"They only got the idea not to come at us all at once, now they're going to all take their turns trying to butcher you for their bloody sacrifices." Ruby stated reminding Morgan of the most likely scenario.

"Lovely. Any ideas on whose gonna go first?" Morgan stated sighing in resignation.

"Any ideas on what kinds of classes we got for tomorrow?" Ruby replied as if that should serve as the starting point for their next move.

"Martial Arts." Morgan stated looking down at her itinerary.

"Then that is where we shall draw our line in the sand." Ruby stated smirking knowingly.

As they were about to turn around some of the white robes had moved in front of them, others had started dancing around the wounded students. Some kind of ritual was being performed, blood being drained out of the ground and pooling forth in a crimson ball above the area.

"And what do you want?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

"Blood." Was the blunt reply of what Morgan was quickly realizing to be a Baphomet, what with her goat horns peaking out the top and hooves down below, not to mention being far too short to be a Satyr.

"You have plenty already." Morgan stated gesturing to the sphere forming before her before she walked by, only for the Baphomet to immediately move in front of her.

"Your blood." The Baphomet stated as if it were obvious.

"The last person I gave my blood to turned the entire school against me." Morgan stated directing the goat woman to the ground which was covered in the bodies of that failed attempt.

"Irrelevant." The Baphomet replied making her opinion on the matter very clear.

"I was thinking the same thing." Morgan made a sphere of darkness in her hand before promptly throwing it into the Baphomet's body and threw her into a wall ten feet away from her. "Now if you excuse us." Morgan and Ruby returned to their little hideaway out in the middle of the woods.

Morgan borrowed a infamous little charm from the story of the sorcerer's apprentice which made a hoard of brooms come alive and flood a basement with water. In this case she had ax's chop down the nearby trees, which grew back with alarming speed, pick-ax's dismantled the contents of a local mine and shovels and hammer's assemble all of it into the ruins that the lot of them had been staying at.

"Didn't this spell drown the apprentice after he went to sleep that night?" Ruby asked looking at Morgan suspiciously.

"Yes. But I've place two limitations on this spell, the first being that they can't work when I'm not awake." Morgan explained prompting a suspicious glare from Ruby.

"And the second?" Ruby asked glaring suspiciously.

"I have you to kick their non-existent behinds." Morgan stated her voice full of confidence on the matter.

"That doesn't make me feel better, that doesn't make me feel better at all." Ruby and Morgan finish working on the tower once it was three stories tall and sealed up tight enough to keep the water out, Morgan created several security type spells in order to keep intruders out, and bound them to the floating ax's and other construction tools.

* * *

"I have no time or patience for people who do not know the basics." The Martial arts instructor was a Oni, as demonstrated by his red skin and crown of long horns that circled around his head. "Go beat the stupid out of each other for a while." The oni walked over to the back of the room and sat down watching the students in question intently.

Ruby and Morgan shrugged their shoulders before turning to the nearest people to them and punching them out. With that spark the gasoline was lit up, Ruby was fast and agile, mixing together the use of the point technique into rapid fire fists in order to cripple her enemies. Morgan was the opposite, savage and brutal power was loosed with every blow, each of her punches and each stomp of her foot generating enough of a shock wave to knock whatever hapless victim she was fighting into the next one over.

"I've seen enough. Konigan, Hood welcome to class. The rest of you can come back and try again after you've put yourselves back together." The instructor stated prompting Morgan and Ruby to have a look at each other, shrug their shoulders, before chucking the people they had by their shirts aside and walking up to the oni. "If you want reading material then it's over there." The Pair looked over to the dusty book shelf off to the side. "If it's a demonstration I can happily provide you with one but I suspect that is largely unnessary. No what I deal in is actual combat experience." Toward's this end the Oni went out back and pulled out a huge Odaichi, though against the back drop of his frame it was more like a long sword. "Let us begin then shall we?" Without warning the Oni gave a horizontal swing of his blade and Morgan and Ruby only narrowly dodged the blow by rolling backwards.

"Hey that could have killed us!" Morgan snapped glaring at the Oni angrily.

"Aha. You're point?" The Oni delivered another slashing attack and Morgan blocked it with a barrier. "You're learning, but you aren't the only ones who know magic." The Oni pulled a short piece of paper out of his pocket and rubbed it along the blade causing it to glow white with holy energy.

"Oh Cra...!" The Oni interrupted Morgan's cursing with another swing, forcing her to roll out of the way again. She was at a severe disadvantage, the Odaichi was designed to take out everything that got within it's five foot long range, and Oni had paired that with a powerful martial art that made the blade hum with cutting power. "I was wondering what that noise was." Morgan jumped back as this time the Oni delivered a vertical chop on her and followed that up with attempting to run her through with the blade."Any idea how to stop it?" A equal yet opposite vibration can nulify the cutting power, provided that you can find something that can stand up to the normal cutting power that is. "How about I make one then?" Morgan loosed flame magic on the ground, heating up the metal objects the other students had brought with them before pulling them together and creating a long sword.

"Well now that's a fancy looking blade! But how good is it?" The Blade started vibrating under Morgan's influence and she used it to block the blows from her instructor, to her frustration it wasn't long until the cracks made themselves known. " _That_ is a very impressively made blade young lady." The Oni stated legitimate admiration in his eyes.

"What are you babbling about it's all cracked up!?" Morgan snapped as she glided a layer of heat over the blade and welded it back together.

" _Exactly!_ It didn't break!" Ruby attacked The oni from behind dual wielding ax's both of which she attempted to plant in the demon's back, attempted mind you, she didn't actually succeed in doing so.

The Oni slammed the hilt of his weapon into her gut before knocking her over by sweeping her legs with the flat of his blade and causing her to land on Morgan.

"This isn't going to get us very far is it?" Morgan asked looking at her literally demonic instructor.

"Not unless I see some improvements!" Snapping like that the Oni began a loop-de-loop pattern of slashes against the cracked blade in Morgan's hands, the momentum of each strike leading into the next.

"Ruby!" Ruby saw a opening and took it, arming a point strike into her foot and slamming it into the Oni's knee cap.

"Thank you for the meal!" Ruby suddenly found that she couldn't disconnect her foot from the demon's leg, worst than that she felt her ki being siphoned through her foot.

"Oh... That's... just..." Ruby lost consciousness soon after and was promptly kicked away by the Oni onto the growing pile of bodies.

"You gave the impression that this would be a fight to the death." The Oni answered Morgan's statement with his foot in Morgan's stomach, with enough force to make the contents of her stomach throw up and out onto the floor.

"If I wanted to kill you you would be dead by now, even in spite of all of your power." The Oni stated as Morgan pushed herself to her feet using the sword to support herself while she once again set about fixing and reinforcing it. "Your fighting style might be specialized in over powering your enemies with raw brute force, but mine is using that same overwhelming power against you." The Oni seemed to loom over Morgan, not unlike how she use to loom over her classmates back in the days of her youth. "You will not last long here as you are now!"

The fighting between the two lasted all day and into the wee hours of the night. By the time Morgan and Ruby returned to the tower they were beaten and exhausted, the 'breaks' where the other students who were in good enough condition to be able to fight against that demon or them did absolutely nothing for them, Morgan especially tired as on top of spending the whole day fighting she was also using her magic to control and power the golems to build her tower. Still with the Golems finally dismissed Morgan could rest to regain her strength for the night. Give her a curse to unravel any night compared to this hell.

* * *

When Morgan awoke that morning she was even more sore then she was going to sleep.

"Ugh. Stupid demon." Morgan flipped over to get up but found that she couldn't, her arms and legs were bound. "Why am I tied up?"

"Take a wild guess!" Morgan flipped over again and looked up at Ruby who looked to be severely beaten up.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Starlord Master: There's a cult for worshiping a tomato. Think about that for a moment and let it come to the most natural conclusion.

ChimaTigon: Admittedly I don't always make it clear, I have a head cannon in place that make it so that the narrator's avoid directly trying to talk to people whenever possible, Brooke is an exception do to the... unique relationship she has with Morgan.


	73. Chapter 73

**Author's Note** : Good news! The Quarantine is almost over! All I have to do is stay put for the better part of a month and I can escape and regain my sanity! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy! PS: Sorry about the late posting, yesterday was hectic.

* * *

Chapter 73: Again From the Top

To understand what happened that night, it's best to see it from the beginning.

"Night Morgan." Ruby had managed to skin a couple of creatures she was fairly certain were not sapient and made them into futons for herself and Morgan to sleep on.

Root ducked under the furry skin and curled up with Ruby tucked into her arm pit while Snarl went with Morgan. A few minuets into their slumber Morgan suddenly stood up, picked up a pick ax and made a right proper racket as she dragged it outside.

"Morgan? You can still move after a day like that?" Morgan ignore Ruby as she continued on her way making both Snarl and Root visibly worry. "I'm sure she's gonna be okay." The two dragons made big puppy dog eyes at her, a tactic that was only amplified by the fact that they have ten eyes between them and were actually only just pups themselves. "Fine. We spoil you two you know that right?" Ruby picked up both of the two young dragon hybrids and stuff them into her night robe before she followed after Morgan. Morgan was making bad time, her movements were clearly sluggish and not remotely helped by the heavy tool she was carrying. "Morgan wait up!" Catching up with Morgan was easy for Ruby, but Morgan suddenly spinning around and swinging the pick ax at her took her for surprise. "Morgan!" Morgan launched a second clumsy swing of her weapon aimed at Ruby's head.

Ruby quickly dived into Morgan's blind spot and stayed there shifting her position as Morgan swiveled her head around looking for any sign of Ruby before ultimately resuming going where ever she was going. There's no way that Morgan would fall for a cheap trick like that on her worst day, something was definitely wrong here. Ruby also did not fail to catch the familiar glazed over crazed look in Morgan's eyes like that of the students they fought the first day they got here. Indeed Ruby could see Morgan make her way into the courtyard where the other 'taken' had gathered together and joined them as they roamed about dragging heavy weapons with them.

"Okay then Ruby calm down." Ruby began rubbing her temples to held her think. "They only behave violently with other people so as long as nobody able to think straight enters the courtyard everyone should be okay?"

"Why is professor Doji making us come out here in the middle of the night again?" The whiny voice of what Ruby suspected was a student echoed from the path leading to one of the dormitories. Where did Ruby hear 'professor Doji' from again?

"Because we got the floor wiped with our faces and he wants us to get some combat practice in." Another student added in a dreaded tone of voice.

"With no healers? Ah man this is gonna suck!" Oh, these were the students they beat up in the Martial Arts class.

"More than you know." Ruby emerged from around the corner and took one look at the students before her.

A Urmahlullu, think lion centaur, a Ogre and a gargoyle were all making their way from the boys dormitory to the courtyard.

"Oh crap!" The gargoyle immediately recognized Ruby and slowly started to back away from her, less they wind up in intensive care again.

"My friend is among the practice dummies you intend to utilize. So if you know what's good for you you're going to turn around and leave before me and my friends make you!" Snarl and Root both climbed out of Ruby's robe before making a effort to use their shape shifting abilities to make themselves as big as possible, a process that seemed to give Ruby a Pair of wings one made of wood and one made of metal.

The Urmahlullu took one look at the situation, of the three of them Ruby vaguely recalled in all the chaos that he was the one she had to deal with the most, meaning that he had the fastest recovery speed among the three of them, she also vaguely recalled that he seemed to last longer and hit harder then most too, she'll have to give the priority to him while hoping that Root and Snarl can deal with the other two.

"Hmm." The Lion centaur looked down at Ruby, his humorless unamused eyes looking back and forth between the three of them as if debating his best course of action. "RRRAAAWWWRRR!"

Snarl didn't look nearly as big as he did a minuet ago, on the contrary his belly turned into a buzz saw and he zoomed off through the courtyard like a child fleeing for safety as opposed to the specially bred living weapon that he is.

"SNARL! GET BACK HERE!" Unfortunately Snarl was very loud, very eye catching and very much in the middle of the enemy formation. Every one of the 'taken' were set off at once making dives to catch the little buzzing creature or hit him with their weapons, mostly just nailing each other in the process. Ruby had to give the cowardly little rat credit where it was due as he ran for the safety of the hole in the wall on the far side of the courtyard, he could run when he wanted to.

"Well that was awkward." Saying that the Lion centaur looked at both of his companions as if comparing the both of them before tapping the gargoyle on his head hard enough to knock him out. "Now where were we?"

Ruby dismissed the infighting among the ranks of her opponents in favor of looking at the courtyard, Snarl threw the whole thing into chaos, Morgan had already been wounded and that would not stand as far as she was concerned.

"Root go back there and keep Morgan from getting anymore hurt then she already is. And see if you can rescue your cowardly brother while you're at it." Root pulled herself together and dived into the ground burrowing underneath the courtyard before popping up underneath Morgan and forming a shield of roots and branches and tied her up in it, the other taken began assaulting the barrier with whatever weapons they brought with them and was doing more than a little bit of damage, so Root followed that up by spreading out her branches again and using them to tie everyone up.

"Now why did you have to do that for!" The Ogre had a 'Oh crud' look on his features as the Urmahlullu bounced his fist off of his head thus rending his second companion unconscious as well. "There now we're even again." So this one isn't satisfied unless it's a fair fight. Good to know.

"Look my friend is in that crowd over there, and I really need her to not be there right now, so if you really wouldn't mind just ignoring..." Ruby ducked out of the way of a round house swing from the Lion centaur, and similarly that was all the motivation she needed.

Luckily she prepared a crude Kanabo earlier by drilling several bolts into a baton and was now ready to put it to use. Whipping it out she slammed it into the leg of the Urmahlullu with enough force to let out a satisfying crunch and forcing the lion centaur to take a knee which she then followed up by rolling out of the way of his retaliatory strike. Of course Ruby wasn't foolish enough to think that breaking the one limb of a creature with six was enough to bring them down, he seemed to be moving just fine hobbling along on three at the moment, and if push came to shove he could probably use his arms as substitutes for his legs. No four broken limbs, half of which had to be his arms, would be the most that would bring this beast down.

"Last warning the next one will be your arm!" Ruby snapped weapon pointing accusingly.

"We're still on warnings? I must not be trying hard enough." The Lion centaur picked up his ogre companion by his leg and prompting began swinging him around like a flail attempting to crush Ruby whole, and she using the massive wind up that ensued coupled with her greater grace and mobility to side step the attempts on her person.

Of course the downside to using such a large and heavy 'weapon' is that the huge swings necessary to use it effectively means leaving yourself wide open to incoming retaliatory strikes. Ruby took her opportunity around the third attempt to crush her with the Ogre and snapped the offending arm with her Kanabo, and feeling ambitious followed it up with a head shot. Shockingly, it seems that in addition to strong he was also fast, he easily moved his head out of the way of Ruby's blow, switch hands as he turned to face her, and followed that up with slamming her with the body of the Ogre again, and this time he hit her.

"Ugh..." Ruby was sent flying, rolling across the ground, before eventually having her momentum stopped with landing back first against the school building. Root once again stepped up while Ruby was drifting into unconsciousness, shifting several branches into bows, arrows and ropes before firing them at the lion man and pulling him into the courtyard, then releasing several of her prisoner's on him.

"Hey this is cheating!" Root preferred to ignore him, she snapped off the majority of her newly grown body and burrowed under ground still wrapped around Morgan and forcibly dragging Snarl along as they went to Ruby's side. "The Infirmary..." Ruby spat blood as she pointed to the building across from the hedge of mazes where Root left dozens of students tied up. "...the potions with the red cross on them."

Root looked at Snarl and growled, clearly he got the message because he took off immediately to the infirmary on his buzz wheel and soon came back dragging a pouch of potions with him. Ruby barely had enough dexterity left to down the contents of one vial, but once she was healed up some more she was able to down the second without any trouble. She debated the benefits of drinking the third, then she thought about giving it to Morgan, finally she settled on keeping it until after they got a good night's sleep and Morgan hopefully awoke from this nightmare so that she could get some of her own.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that me, and this is _me_ we're talking about here, got taken over by some kind of mysterious force, wandered out into the courtyard last night, and you three had to drag me back here?" Morgan was clearly doubting the story fed to her, course she should probably remember that Narrators are physically incapable of lying to her, she should also take stalk of her own injuries which indicate that she had done, chiefly struggle against something having bound and tied her up for a prolonged period of time. "Let's ignore the absurdity that seems to be a trade mark of this place for a while. You still got that last health potion Snarl stole for you?"

On the one hand Ruby found the voice in Morgan's head that constantly spewed useful information directly into her mind somewhat useful, now she questioned if that compromised mental health got them into this situation.

"No Ruby I am not crazy." Morgan snapped as she continued to eat her breakfast while giving her room mate a scathing glare.

"Could've fooled me last night." Ruby replied her voice full of snark. "We're taking separate classes today, are you going to be okay with curses?"

"That is for the best, given how utterly sore I am spending the day sitting still while puzzling away at different kinds of curses and dismantling them is probably for the best." Morgan stated as she ate her cereal.

* * *

Once again cruel fate worked it's black magic, turns out dismantling cursed magic wasn't something that happened a lot around these parts. No everyone was already 'damned' to some extent, what was really concerning was the methodology taken in regards to this.

"When one is trying to create a new curse whether it be to smite their enemies or pore themselves a cup of tea, taking appropriate precautions is necessary." Morgan initially thought that their teacher was polite and courteous for preparing everyone a cup of tea before class began, it was a refreshing change of pace from the psychotic battle hungry instructor that had mashed both of them into a pulp the day before. "Just ask your predecessors." When the gargoyle instructor gestured to some unseen figures in front of them Morgan's classmates were all confused.

Morgan on the other hand had a look on her face somewhere between divine enlightenment and barely restrained horror as she put the tea cup back down on it's saucer and slowly raised her hand.

"By predecessors, do you mean the dishes we've been drinking out of?" Morgan asked feigning politeness and a inquisitive nature.

"Why yes Miss Konigan, excellent observation by the way!" The various students had looks ranging from surprise to acceptance to having their expectations met as they carefully put the formerly living china back on their desks while making sure that they do not chip it.

To be fair Morgan felt like she should have seen this coming. The story of Beauty and the Beast was well known in her home land, and it showed with a certain level of care that was constantly paid to the care of cutlery and china by the various noble ladies her mother forced her to hang out with, even if she knew that part of the story was just a lie. Well she guessed someone else managed to pull it off.

"Before someone runs off screaming in terror: Professor Demona, what exactly are we going to do here today?" Morgan asked her words reflecting her thoughts as she felt like she stumbled into the middle of a fairy tale.

"Eh. Half our time here is going to be spent coming up with new ideas for curses while the other half is going to be spent trying to undo the ones your predecessors came up with that landed them into shall we say... unpleasant situations." Morgan started to tune her teacher out around that time as she called upon the narrator to help her figure out how to unscrew this situation.

The technical term was artifact spirits, a type of monster that did not necessarily fall into the category of Undead, Demonic or Damned which came across the sea in the lands of Zipangu, essentially inanimate objects that accumulated enough energy that they eventually became sentient, true intelligence and the ability to move was something that would come later. But it was a process that could be sped up if you had a ungodly amount of dark energy saved up and could cast golem spells on inanimate objects.

"Sadly these individuals were not trying to turn themselves into chinaware, if that was the case it would simply be a matter of looking at whatever curse they were using at the time and undoing it. Instead we must carefully examine their notes, theorize as to where precisely they went wrong..."

"OH THANK HEL!" Everyone turned their attention to Morgan, and more specifically the tea cup sitting in front of her running off a newly acquired mouth. "I have so many things to complain about!" Everyone looked at Morgan as if demanding a explanation for this, to be fair they probably should since she was directly responsible and all that.

"Instead of getting the run around trying to piece together a situation that happened a unknown number of years ago, I thought I'd just ask him." Funnily enough, in spite of the fact that the Gargoyle's face was completely different from Morgan's, she noticed that she had a identical look of divine enlightenment and suppressed horror that Morgan had earlier.

After that it was a simple matter of applying Morgan's methodology to the rest of the many, many, many people who were transformed into inanimate objects. Course they ultimately did very little in dismantling the curses that landed them in their current predicament that day, a predicament that was now likely exacerbated by Morgan's own innovative use of magic, that would be something that would have to wait until the day after. For now Morgan noticed that she had a similar situation from before, physical and mental exhaustion brought about by having to use her artifact spirit trick thousands of times in a row.

"So is that what's that is for?" Ruby asked looking down at Morgan who had prepared a dragon harness, a length of five inch thick chain, and a huge metal stake that she was now beating into the ground with a sledge hammer.

"That is what this is for." Morgan had no intention of becoming target practice for the Martial arts class again.

"You do know this is what they call treating the symptoms right?" Ruby's day looked to be much worst, if the stitches going along her arms indicated that something bit her arm off and she only recently had it reattached.

"What happened to you?" Morgan asked in a questioning tone. "A word of advice, if someone tells you you're going on a field dissection, turn them down, immediately." Ruby stated beneath her scathing glare at the stake. "I'm going to deprive you of weapons too after you're done."

"Just don't take anything that I need for my trap." Morgan stated causing Ruby to return to the outside where Morgan was working on her so called 'trap.'

"What exactly would that be?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

"Dream catcher, Music player, bear trap... On second thought I'll just make a paralysis potion for you to hit me with if I try to leave." On that note Morgan continued to manufacture the pieces of her trap, a process that had been slowed down by mental and physical exhaustion. Eventually she decided to retire for the night her trap unfinished though all the preparations needed to make sure that no one tries to make off with her body again were put in place, which chiefly consisted of chaining herself up like a dragon she was housebreaking and putting on a cow bell on her harness to wake Ruby up with in case they had to shoot her with a paralysis arrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

ChimaTigon: And I have nothing I can say to these one word responses.

Starlord Master: To be fair people have a tendency of just lumping them in together with demons or ogres. Which while I guess is technically true is the same as collectively referring to humans, gorilla's and monkey's as simply Primates.


	74. Chapter 74

**Author's Note** : Please remember to clean and disinfect your hands, also mosquito season is coming up and until they confirm whether or not the bastard's can't spread the disease please wear long sleeve shirts and pants whenever you go outside. Please, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 74: Once More Into the Forest

For now we focus on Modern times, mostly as we've already gained a pretty good idea of what Morgan's and Ruby's life was like back then, but in part because everything from that point to where Morgan figured out how to immunize herself against the mad god that seemed to be their enemy now was a blur to all of the involved parties. Perhaps in order to defend itself from a threat it wiped all their memories of it, something that somehow managed to extend to a narrator as well.

"Not a easy thing to do, considering the fact that you claim to be able to look in the past and all that stuff." Morgan stated as she pored a glass of juice.

"So not only did it affect our memories but it's also pulling some time FUBAR to keep us from looking for them too?" Ruby asked looking at Morgan so that she can confirm what was happening.

"Either way I'm going to see what the aliens make of this." Corvo stated as he pulled out Morgan's yearbook and went for the Realm travel Room.

"That's fine and dandy and all but what are we gonna do? Cause I got a dreadful feeling that we're going to have to go back to that nightmarish place." Ruby explained letting out a dreading sigh.

"If it makes you feel better I'm still in the 'nuke it from orbit' stage." Morgan stated as she downed the contents of her glass, fully aware of the fact that sense they don't actually know that their enemy is there that 'nuking it from orbit' wouldn't really help either. "Who said anything about killing the tentacle thing?"

"Morgan at a peak of curiosity have you ever been to a school that you actually liked?" Ruby asked glaring suspiciously.

"Monster High was quite nice." Morgan thought about it for a moment before she continued. "I vaguely recall a pre-school I use to go to in Riordan that would've been quite nice if I didn't have an adult's mental maturity."

"Maturity. Sure." Ruby replied in a doubting tone of voice.

"But while I'm all for retreating to a safe distance and destroying that horrible place from afar, perhaps we should actually follow the lead we were given and go investigate first!" Morgan snapped glaring angrily at her would be partner in crime.

"At the very least we can hitch hike on the open house their giving out over there and investigate what is going on." Morgan's mental processes picked that time to suddenly grind to a halt.

"Wexler is hosting a open house?" The words dripped from Morgan's mouth laced with blatant disbelief.

"For god mother's sake Morgan did you actually read the letters they sent you or did you just throw it in the fire place?" Ruby shook her head in disbelief.

"For what sane reason precisely would I keep it?" Morgan asked sounding seriously offended. "Ignoring my lack of interest in Wexler it's probably cursed, or jinxed, or secretly wanted to eat me or something."

"Well I opened mine!" Ruby snapped glaring down Morgan.

"Really? How did that go?" There's a reason why didn't show up to deal with Ace.

"Ah that would explain it." Morgan stated nodding her head in understanding.

"What's with that look of enlightenment all of a sudden?" Ruby asked looking suspiciously at Morgan. "In any case what do you think we should be doing since you seem to be so on top of this?"

"Well we have allies ostentatiously in this mess, what are they doing?" Ruby asked waiting expectantly for the Narrator to fill Morgan in.

* * *

"You think you know why the Aliens want to come here so badly?" Weiss asked looking at her personal mirror with a questioning look as Ruby looked at her from the other side.

"We found a book, it's cover looks like the thing Morgan saw when we tried forcing our way into one of their minds." Ruby explained making a point of exactly which book that had this image they were working off of. "Have you found anymore of the buggers over there?"

"Since the one group that Howard killed in the mines. No." Weiss stated as she suddenly thought about something else. "Speaking of which Morgan was muttering something about making a break through earlier. What did she do this time?"

"Howard's venom killed off the Lithilid Master in the Mine but Howard was immune, she figures that is we can immunize people to the venom then we can use the venom itself to kill these pests before they can turn anyone." Ruby explained prompting Weiss to let out a relieved sigh.

"Alright then. Nothing to do now but round them up then I suppose." Weiss stated as she prepared to call in dwarfen reinforcements.

"You're the one with the Hydra and the Dracorex's, you'll have to be focusing on harvesting the anti-bodies they produce after they drink Hydra venom." Ruby stated bluntly. "Undead on the other hand are immune to most of these thing's tricks so with your permission we can send in a few choice forces to help track the buggers down and get some crud done."

"It will be good cooperative training between our two realms, so I'll throw in a few of Ever After's Heroics class as well." Weiss stated as she scratched her chin.

"Are these things really the kinds of creatures that you want to use for practice for Ever After's students?" Ruby questioned with blatant suspicion on her features.

"If we're going to be stuck dealing with something that these things are afraid of: yes they are perfect for practice." Weiss replied making it clear that she doesn't appreciate being cut out of the loop. "Don't worry, the ones I have in mind won't slow them down at all."

* * *

Sparrow. Daring, Darling, Dexter, Hopper, Ashlyn and Hunter had all been told to report to the courtyard that night by Professor Hood, for what purpose only now was being explained to them.

"We're going hunting tonight, as some of you are doubtlessly aware the queen has a very specific pest problem." The old man's eyes rest on his grandson with a scathing glare, conveying just whom the 'some of you' was with sharp disapproval for actions rendered prior. "The kind that enters your body and remakes it from the inside out. Luckily being the collection of refined living weapons of mass destruction that the lot of you are, she thinks it would be a good idea to get some practice in on these things."

That made sense, Daring already split the forest in half, and Sparrow once demolished the chem lab just by mixing together some baking soda and vinegar.

"Um professor." Hunter raised his hand into the air to get his teacher's attention. "Are we going by ourselves?"

"No. This is to be a joint operation, our inter dimensional neighbors have generously loaned us the support of some of their top people for this excursion." Professor Hood stated, but he had a uncomfortable look on his face.

"What's with that face?" Sparrow questioned with blatant suspicion. "Who's it gonna be Neverland or Wonderland?" Suddenly Hunter was tugging on Sparrow's sleeve as he stared off at the Horizon, turning around his gaze around to match the direction he was looking at Sparrow understood what it was he was staring at and could only give a flat look in response. "Oh."

Brogan, known to them as the 'Crazy Lady's Demon Dragon' was flying towards them carrying a huge crate in between his front paws and flew over the enchanted forest and over the school after that. He didn't stick around mind you, just dropping the wooden box in his paws from hundreds of feet in the air and allowing it to land on the ground with a huge smash before turning around and heading back the way he came. Something kicked several planks of wood off of himself and slowly emerged from the pile of wood.

"Morgan needs to quit beating around the bush about it and install a bloody realm travel room." A familiar figure that can be best summarized as a cross between a bird's skull, a tree and a mummy emerged from the pile of broken boards and let out a stretch on his stiff body with several creaking noises echoing out. A second emerged blasting broken boards off and shaking her hairy black form. "You alright Rosie?" The huge black wolf nodded her head as she jumped out of the wood pile.

"Are you all or is there more?" Professor Hood asked taking stock of the crate.

"No there's one more." The wooden Mummy stated looking down at the wood pile which started stirring.

"Give me a second the bloody dragon broke my legs." A woman's voice stated indignant. Having no patience the bird faced undead bent over, rifled through the wood pile, and pulled out someone who looked even more dried out and jerky like than he did, the two chief differences though were the long fish tail in place of legs and the large captain's coat she was wearing. "And now I lost my hat too." Icicles taking the form of skeletal leg bones formed beneath her feet before wrapping around the fish mummies torso to resemble rib bones. Afterwards she bent over, pulled out more of the wood, and eventually found a pirate's hat which she then placed on top of her head. "Alright whose taking point on this mess we're in for anyway?"

"That would be me. My grandson over there will be flying over the forest with his dragon providing support. Your fishy friend here will secure the lake along with four eyes and the Ella girl, the rest will go with you two and run through the forest until you find the rest of these things." Professor Hood stated however Sparrow Froze up with fear.

"The enchanted woods. The one with the Hydra." Sparrow stated making a point of reminding everyone about the seven headed snake that nearly ate them.

"Howard." And not even the professor who worked in this school sense the days of the Queen's youth could believe she named the Hydra Howard. "Alongside her Majesty Weiss White and a contingent of dwarfen chemists and Dracorex's have left for a matter of national security and no, I do not know when they will be back."

"Must be important if they're stocking that much fire power." Hunter stated noting the large assembly of fire power.

Sparrow was just happy that he wouldn't have to deal with that bloody snake again.

"You know your jobs, get to them!" It was a short trip out to the dragon stables, by the time they were suited up and mounted the various undead were already in the forest. Fair was fair, they were faster on Dragon back anyway. Ella and Dexter were sent out to the lake, though they were surprised to find it slightly out of season.

"Remind me the lake isn't suppose to be frozen over for another week correct?" Dexter asked blatantly suspicious.

Before Ashlyn could answer a brick of ice was shoved out of the lake and landed next to the two.

"You two start sorting through those for any of the critters we're looking for." The mummified mermaid dived back beneath the ice as she continued the process of cutting up the ice into convenient chunks for the purpose of studying them one by one.

"I guess this method works." Luckily Ashlyn's Knucker's affinity for ice magic meant that each block of ice could be preserved on the off chance that they found any of the creatures in question. They could quickly pick through the ice, determine what if anything was inside of it that warranted further quarantine, mostly they were looking for two things, tentacles where they did not belong and the tiny tadpole like creatures that they start life from.

"So am I the only one that noticed anything familiar about our otherworldly partners?" Dexter asked indicating the lake that one of the 'partners' in question was in the midst of taking apart.

"Sparrow was definitely acting weird around that tree guy now that you mention it." Ashlyn pointed out scratching her chin. "Is it possible that he knows who that guy was?"

"Well they're both archers. Then again Sparrow stated that he got a B in history." Dexter stated as he looked over to the lake.

"Well I suppose that we could just ask her about it." Tentatively the pair approached the pit of ice where the mermaid was working. "Uh we were wondering if you could tell us what your name is, yah know as a alternative just to saying 'hey you' all the time."

"I would love to, but there's a small problem with that you see: I cannot." The mummified Mermaid stated as she flung out another ice block.

"Why not?" Dexter asked as he began examining the ice.

"I can't say that either. And in all honesty if you can't figure out why then you really are pretty dense." Dexter looked offended by the Undead's explanation so she decided to approach this from another angle. "Now take a fairly good look at me what can you tell about what I am?" Dexter did a blanket assessment about her.

"Hmm." Even if this creature did look like she was made out of jerky she was still clearly a mermaid, so now the question should be asked about what kind of undead she was. "Ice and dried flesh... are you a wendigo?"

"Ding!" Wendigo are those beings who died with the flesh of their own brethren in their gullets, eternally cursed to be trapped in the biting never ending embrace of freezing cold air.

"So you're a cannibal?" Dexter asked with a look of being reviled plain as day on his features.

"Well all Mer people are cannibals." Ashlyn stated flexing her knowledge in politics as she noted the appearance of a squid like creature in a ice block and thus put it aside for further examination. "The ritual consumption of the dead is a part of their funerary rights."

"So in other words that doesn't really narrow it down does it?" Dexter asked a confused look on his face.

"See you trip over the right answer and still manage to get it wrong." The undead fish woman stated shaking her head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dexter stated tossing the latest ice chunk into the 'clear' pile.

"Well if the Mer people eat all of their dead then where did she come from?" Ashlyn explained indicating the Mer-woman. "Clearly no one ate her."

"So... someone they didn't get the chance to hold a funeral for." Dexter noted as his brain began connecting the dots but couldn't quite put everything together. "I don't think that narrows it down much, it could be that I just don't know about a lot of exceptionally powerful Mer people though. I mean as far as I know there's only one who ever made a significant..." Dexter had a oh crap look on his face as he clued into who the mummified woman was. "Are you _the_ little mermaid?"

"I'm sorry but what part of what I said earlier implies that I can confirm that?" The Jerky fish woman asked sounding like she was getting annoyed now.

"What about the other two?" Dexter asked prompting the wheels in Ashlyn's head to ignite with activity once more.

"A archer who appears to have died in the woods and a oversize wolf... Robin Hood and the Big Bad Wolf!" Ashlyn declared banging her fist against the palm of her hand as she clued into what was going on.

"If you two ask me to confirm again I'm gonna chuck this next block of ice at your heads." The jerky fish woman stated gesturing threateningly with a block of ice the size of a cinder block.

"But we're right aren't we?" Dexter had to duck out of the way as true to her word the undead mermaid threw the block at his head.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: I try. It would be happier if I could go back to work already. The Urmahlullu, or lion centaur for the uninitiated, are creatures of ancient mesopotanian culture who are guardians of lavatories, essentially guard's of the god's bathrooms. No I do not think it is cliche for the bad guy to have a pet, they have so many applications. Also because I don't think I answered last time, the hardest class for me would have to be heroics, not because of physical activity mind you, but because learning martial arts involves standing still and letting people pound the living crud out of you.

DJ: Good to see your two digits in the review section again. Firstly, if you're talking about the curse that I'm thinking of then allow me to clarify: it can only be spread to family, either your children or your parents, and likewise it can only pass from them to their parents or children. If you took a pair of identical twins and infected one then the twin cannot directly infect the other, but if their parents get infected then it can spread like that. Additionally it doesn't affect the dead, so if the parents are already dead then it can't spread via them. Finally the thing that Morgan was infecting in this case were the one Lithilid, which then killed himself to keep it from spreading.


	75. Chapter 75

**Author's Note** : So if there is any good news to come out of this quarantine business it's that I've had loads and loads of time for fan fiction, and thanks to a recent announcement for a sequel series I've had all the inspiration I've needed to start writing a new fic. Check Back in tomorrow for Chapter 1! Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 75: The Start of a Very Long Day

While the Undead and members of the dragon Riding team were deployed in the magic forest for signs of the aliens Apple and her mother had gathered with Howard and the Dracorex pack inside of Howard's cave. Weiss, whom Howard was actually inclined to listen to, was predominantly responsible for having the multi-headed monster dump his venom into a feeding troth which Apple then led groups of Dracorex's to so that they could drink down it's contents. Still something was amiss.

"You seem distracted Apple." Weiss pointed out noticing the uncomfortable look on Apple's face.

"Is it that obvious?" Apple could sense it, the Grim, the first Big Bad Wolf. Apple sensed the animal instinct as finely as she could sense Gala's, and the unmistakable intelligence beneath that not. It was different from Duchess or Rosabella, different from the dragons as well, someone who actively held malice instead of general aggression, and held it towards her specifically. That is not something she's use to feeling. "What do you know about the Grim?" Apple asked looking at her mother as she scratched the side of one of the hydra's head.

"The Bad Wolf." Weiss stated her tone of voice that of concern. "All undead hold a grudge, and the target of that grudge can be passed down the bloodline. The one responsible for her ending up in that state was 'Prince Charming.'" Weiss stated a displeased look on her face. It would be hard to say that Blue Beard left anything good behind in his legacy. A serial killer and rapist, in that order, Blue Beard is the one chiefly responsible for many of the people that he 'rescued' not being able to be added to the Book of Stories, and the Bad Wolf was no exception. When she aligned herself with the Evil Queen during the tale of Snow White the 'prince' took the liberty of tricking her into eating poisoned meat with a exotic neurotoxin that gave her brain damage severe enough that she forgot her life as a human. Which as a added side effect locked her into the form of a wolf permanently, then he had a grand old time of hunting her down while making the first Snow White watch. He truely was a cruel and inhuman man, and now the White family has inherited the grudge against him. Grudges.

"The wolf isn't the only one. You can probably just feel it more because of your sensitivity." Weiss stated bluntly. Blue Beard's victims were many, and someone saw fit to make stories about them, incorrect stories, and then Morgan saw fit to take the people those stories were based on and make them into this undead hit squad.

"Should we be worried?" Apple asked looking concerned.

"Do not mistake us for some mindless revenants risen from the grave to seek vengeance." Surprised Apple turned around to spot the ten foot tall skull faced tree man.

"Each one of us were raised methodically, the materials chosen specifically to increase the odds of success, each of us were put through mental rehabilitation to ensure that the psychosis you people associate with our kind did not control us. Mind you, if the Rakash who turned Rosie into a joke was standing before me I would as you say 'fill him full of holes' but he isn't sadly. Perhaps one day I'll go down to whatever hell he's rotting in and find him but for now I am weirdly content." The Undead tree man stated as he walked back the way he came. "The northern quarter of your forest is clear, we're moving onto the Eastern Quarter now."

"Thank you for your help." Weiss stated prompting the suspected Robin Hood to wave her off.

"Thanks Robin!" Apple shouted after prompting the undead to turn around and glare at her before moving on. "What was that about?"

"They don't seem to like being reminded about their pasts, besides that point it also interferes with their chief responsibility." Weiss stated though the topic seemed to be something unpleasant for her.

"What's with that look?" Apple asked looking surprised. "You are aware that the previous headmaster was Morgan's biological father correct?" Weiss stated noting a look of surprise on Apple's face.

"I am now." Apple stated a little surprised. "But didn't she..."

"Kill him? Under the influence of one of her own curses but yes." Weiss stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "It doesn't exactly help any that they didn't have a very good relationship, as far as I know Milton didn't even know that he was her father. But because of that Morgan was able to inherit the position of 'Grimm.' Even though I say that Morgan just used it to try and get rid of her own problems."

"Her own problems?" Apple asked looking confused.

"When you sign the book of legends, any curses you've incurred gets sucked out of you and into the book. Morgan incurred curses habitually because of her magic and so she tried to use it to suck them out of her. But by doing so she became responsible for looking after it, her response was to manufacture a host of guardians to do it for her. Even then she took most of those guardians with her when she moved away." Weiss sighed as she figured she might as well explain everything to her daughter.

"Most of them?" Apple asked in surprise.

"Remember what I said about people trying to kidnap you to figure out how to work around our more important security measures?" Weiss stated her tone implying that this was one of those occasions.

"Right." Apple stated while she looked up in the air to see the familiar form of Yin and Yang's underbelly flying above her, the two headed dragon searching the forest while Sparrow made use of some magic contraption to search the other dimension the aliens were fond of hiding in.

* * *

"Nada." Sparrow commented as he breathed out a sigh. "Well that's going to be the case now isn't it?"

No one would want to stay in this realm anymore after having a run in with Howard. Still this news was pleasing to him. Of the four realms Ever After held the vital point of trying to keep peace between the realms of Neverland, Ever After and Wonderland. They after all had the Book of Legends, the magical manuscript that forcibly bound the three realms in a pact for peace. If that got destroyed then the possibility of rogue factors from either of the three realms acting on their own accord or some grudge to sow chaos among them, then after war had weakened them the Aliens could come in and mop up the rest. Indeed the fact that they had landed so close to the school could only mean that they were using those tunnels as a base to siege the school that they were practically right next to. Sparrow found himself mentally apologizing to Howard for wanting to blow their heads off, they were good guard dogs and all of their lives would be infinitely worst off without them.

"Grr." Yin let out a jealous growl in Sparrow's direction.

"In any case, we should deploy security around the entrances to Neverland and Wonderland until this situation is resolved." If it's the Wonderland well then Sparrow can just take care of that himself, but he didn't know where the entrance to Neverland was, they should probably ask Faybelle about that. "Maybe it would be better to just get John to build something around the well?" Suddenly Sparrow felt a phantom pain from his back pocket where his wallet was. "No, no that's a bad idea."

* * *

If nothing else, the Grim was efficient, a nose more finely tuned than any blood hound and the power to melt down into shadow and take any form she pleased. She was already able to find three of the victims of the parasites, two medium animals and a dwarf who wandered off into the forest, two dead from a failed attempt at a merger and one with vine like tentacles starting to sprout from his mouth. Daring didn't know his opinion on the matter, all that he knew was what he would want in his shoes and so did not hesitate to end the process with a swift chop to the neck.

"Package him for transport to the realm of poison." Daring instructed directing his blade to the headless corpse. "Let us hope that something good may come of this tragedy."

That was the most eventful of events to pass them by. Almost nothing of note was found in the lake turned ice blocks, the bodies were crated up and shipped off, escorted by the huge wooden archer and his ghostly undead hunting dog, in the meantime the mass of walking fish jerky began making her way to the wonderland well.

"I am going over to reinforce the matter on that front, with luck the situation over there can be resolved without major issue at hand." As the icy fish woman was about to climb into the well a suited arm reached out and grabbed hold of the edge of the well, before pulling herself up to reveal Maddie quickly brushing herself off.

"Oh good you're here." Maddie stated but her tone of voice strongly implied that she wasn't nearly as surprised as she wanted them to think she was. "We've got a wee bit of a problem." The Hatter girl stated as she held her finger and thumb a millimeter apart.

"What kind of a problem?" The Fish woman asked narrowing a glare down at Maddie.

"Well do any of you remember what the Tower Witch said the worst case scenario would be when the aliens got into our homeland?" The sound of crickets was audible, a reminder to those present that outside of a select few cases only those of Wonderland can hear the Narrator's voice. "Oh right I forgot about that, ah basically... the aliens got into the riddlish."

""""GRRAAAHH!"""" Everyone let out a collective groan as they quickly realized that the situation was shaping up to be a bad, bad day.

"How exactly did they 'get into the Riddlish?'" Sparrow asked narrowing a glare at the Hatter Girl.

"It would be faster if I could just show you using the Narrator but..." You explain to them what's going on. I will cheat for the audience and simply bring them into the squid's lair.

* * *

Credit where it was do, Wonderland was one of the most brutal and savage lands the aliens ever had the pleasure of invading, it's unique energies capable of warping the laws of physics as badly as the strongest of their numbers. It's native life forms were a product of such a place, a mixture of animal, plant and minerals cobbled together seemingly at random and then refined through the filter of a brutal and unforgiving environment. But it was energy responsible for this, albeit energy they had never seen before, so thus it was still subject to their whims. The Lithilid masters had encountered one of the native life forms of this land, brutally powerful and able to control the energies of this land like a conductor before the orchestra. He was a formidable match for the Master's, the ones that survived first contact with this wretched place that is, and after five hours it was finally subdued and a off spring of suitable size prepared and then inserted into this creature via the tear duct. After several hours of waiting, this Jabberwocky would be successfully transformed into the newest inductee to their forces the Brain Stealer!

* * *

"So lemme see if I got this straight." Sparrow stated rubbing his eyes. "The aliens are figuring out how to manipulate Riddlish, and they've taken one of their parasitic offspring, a horrible and dangerous thing, and implanted it into the body of a Jabberwocky, another horrible and dangerous thing, thus creating a even more horrific and dangerous thing made of those?" Maddie could only nod her head.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: True. I always thought snow white got top billing myself.


	76. Chapter 76

**Author's Note** : Okay so little bit of news I need to get off my chest. I have a ending planned for the story, still not sure how long it will take to get there only that it's coming. In the mean time please Read, Review, Favorite, Enjoy and stay the hell in doors!

* * *

Chapter 76: The Great Rainbow Dragon

The newly born Brain Stealer dragon was tucked away inside of a cave, and slowly roused to action after being prodded by the mental probing of one of the self proclaimed 'Masters of the Lithilids' whom looked up at him contemptuously.

" _Good you're awake. Come on we have work to do._ "

All Lithilid tadpoles are conditioned to obey the whims of their Elder Brain, a huge pulsating mass of grey matter assembled together from the bodies of hundreds of dead Lithilids. All of their ambitions, knowledge of warfare, the combined technological and scientific knowledge of over a dozen separate advance space faring civilizations, and all of it utterly meaningless. During the maturation process this one absorbed the collective knowledge and memory of the Jabberwocky giving him an exact idea of precisely how powerful he really is, the body of a alpha predator, with a unmatched capacity for manipulating the reality altering energies that fill this realm to the brim, on top of that were the vast mental powers of the Lithilids able to control minds, read them, or if he so desired completely unhinge them.

 _"Did you hear me hatchling? Stand at attention."_

As a tiny and weak tadpole he might've felt inclined to listen to the whims of the elder brain, now he was neither. The other Lithilids had scrambled to salvage their precious elder when the other Jabberwocky's came after them, dug this pit, filled it with their saline solution, implanted the various life support mechanisms to keep it going. Shame really that it would all go to waste momentarily.

 _"What are you doing!? Stop!"_

A single fanged tentacle, slithering out of the mouth of the new born Brain Stealer and stabbed into the lobe of the Elder Brain. Suddenly the alien dragon was sent flying, the work of one of the self proclaimed masters and a stomp of his feet, looking severely unamused with the upstart's treachery.

 _"You need to learn obedience."_

A single webbed finger snapped pointing accusingly at the former dragon, like a parent disciplining a unruly child.

 _"No. That would be you."_

The Brain stealer roared, multiple tentacled mouth's sucking in rainbow colored energy as he prepared to strike, Two Masters, accompanied by three Watcher's each and a entire pack of feline framed Lithilids gathered around the elder brain. Worked for him. A single blast of Riddlish energy slammed the group of alien hybrids into the ground, color draining from their bodies as they were reduced to stone, rainbow colored energy flowing into the rock as the entire cave took on purple flesh colored tones, the ground outside trembled as huge length's of flesh and stone rose into the air and waved around. Neat trick, but back to business. The Brain Stealer stabbed one it's tentacles back into the mound of flesh at the center of the cave.

 _"You don't_ _know..._ "

The hunk of grey matter did not get to finish it's sentence, slurped up into the body of the mutant dragon, along with all of the tadpoles in the pool. Now what was this? It seems that in order to increase the power of the Lithilid's their brainwaves are synchronized together through the Elder Brain giving them more hardware and power to use their abilities. Oh that is very good to know.

 _"Ah the Narrator come to pay me a visit I guess?"_

The very keen ears of one who had access to the so called 'Voice of God' alerted the former dragon that he was being watched.

 _"So then my rise to power has already been noted? Very well, I will dispense with any attempts at a sneak attack on my rivals."_

True the former dragon would like more time to build up his power base. Most of what would be his minions had just been unceremoniously put in their place during their attempt to end his rebellion, the watcher's remained unharmed though, but it would take time to have them begin producing more Beholders for conversion, and he knew that if a Narrator was watching him that meant that the people of this realm and their allies were planning to attack him. Good. He had things he wanted to test. None of the foot soldiers carried with them the power of flight, which meant his new base couldn't fly either, instead he made do with what he had. Crude centipede like legs were assembled from stone and under the control of snake like muscles the make shift base began crawling down the mountain.

 _"Now to begin increasing our numbers."_ The Dragon picked out roughly half of the Watcher's and separated them from the others. _"Sleep!"_ Unconsciousness claimed the floating tentacled horrors as they drifted down to the ground. _"Dream."_ They began twitching uncontrollably as the former dragon filled their heads with images of his own design. _"Procreate!"_

The process of creating another watcher was not instantaneous, it in fact took several hours even networked together and giving processing power a boost. The outline of the creatures to be appeared first, like blank paper, then the details gradually began to fill in, not unlike a printer filling a page with information and images. After about a hour into the process one of the tadpoles that were now networked to the Brain Stealer dragon would be dropped inside of the half formed bodies, and once the genesis of the Beholders were completed they would only have a couple of hours of consciousness before the parasites rendered them unconscious and near the completion point of the transformation. The others were still inside of the cave but they'll arrive at Wonderland's capital before the first beholder has even been born, let alone transformed. Luckily though he has other methods that he wants to try out as well, methods that would benefit from being confronted by a large number of individuals.

"Hand Bag!" The former dragon's face cringed upon hearing the derogatory insult favored by the Heart's Family and left through the tunnel of the mobile cave and looked down at the force assembled before him. "No I suppose that doesn't really qualify for you now does it? Your skin is too slimy for that, and your flesh is still filled with all manner of diseased tentacled parasites aren't you?" The Queen of Hearts stated using her heart shaped ax as a cane as she was surrounded by various card guards. "I suppose that after we're done hacking you to pieces we'll need to simply burn your corpse into ashes and add you as fertilizer for what farm lands we do control."

The former Dragon narrowed a glare, and smirked a toothless vestigial mouth hidden behind a mass of fleshy tendrils, riddlish collecting inside of said mouth where a mass of alien parasites had been put after his meal earlier. Then from each of the mouth tentacles streams of rainbow colored energies, mixed in with a certain alien influence, and blasted the front line of soldiers.

"Protect the Queen!" Several of the diamond shield wielding card guards moved directly into the path of the rainbow energies, going as far as stacking on top of each other to ensure that they would absorb the full brunt of the former Jabberwocky's attack, the Martial Art 'Draw Attack' altering the flow of energy around them so that it went straight into them, and for their sacrifice they were transformed into hideous tentacle faced monsters.

"Heart cards!" The Queen picked up her two handed weapon and quickly had it split into two, single handed half heart shaped ax's. "Forward!"

The Diamond's had fallen under the influence of the Lithilid hive mind, but without the direct influence of a parasite they were actively resisting the former dragon's orders. It also helped that they knew that salvation was on it's way, ax wielding heart card's slamming their weapons into the sides of their comrades before pulling them out again, taking alien influence and rainbow colored energy with them in the process before casting it back to the former dragon.

"Thanks." One Diamond Guard stated before a dagger equipped with fire magic was used to weld the wound closed. Of course it wasn't like Wonderland's army was ill equipped for dealing with Riddlish mutations, they wouldn't have lasted very long if they weren't.

"Spades!" Spear wielding soldiers lined up their choice of weapons and flung them through the air and slammed into the body of the massive monster, normally there would be hard scales blocking those, shame that the transformation seemed to have shed those off.

Now you have the option of either retreating away from here, regrouping, or fighting a battle that you know you are going to lose 'hand bag.' What's it gonna be?

Wisely the Brain Stealer loosed a throaty roar signalling his mobile base to retreat as he retreated into the Wonderland Woods.

 _"Where to you will not find out cretin!"_

And in that moment the Lithilid's ability to blatantly cheat the laws of physics came into play and blocked me out. Lovely.

* * *

"A Jabberwocky. Cute." Morgan was sitting on her couch idly using her TV mirror to google for recent information on Wexler in what can best be summarized as a blatant insult aimed directly at the Narrator but that can be addressed later. "To summarize, we have Wexler to investigate, a heavily mutated and royally pissed off dragon that needs dealing with, and a bunch of self hating hybrids on the loose trying to demolish my daughter's school, not to mention whatever they've got running around Neverland right now. So the only question left here would be 'whose head am I going to have on my wall first?'"

As long as your asking, the Brain Stealer is the biggest most immediate threat, Wexler's god isn't here yet, and the Chimera's have been sent reeling.

"Agreed. The fact this looser can block you out is troublesome for us." I'm not even going to touch that one. "Yes I am aware of my Hypocrisy. But it's because I can do stuff like that that I can also bore through whatever barrier that thing set up."

Thus leading to the next issue that needs addressing, and Morgan isn't going to like it. Raven.

"You're right I don't like it."

Raven has a obscuris, meaning that she has the same abilities as Morgan does.

"So we should send her hunting this Brain Stealer? Yeah. Hell no."

Fine. Then while you're away the next group of psychotic hypocritical chimera can swoop in and kill her and her friends.

"You know how to hit the nail on the head don't you?" Morgan waved the TV off and got up and cracked her back before she reached a decision. "Neverland, She'll help Titania and her people sweep through the area and clean up the mess while staying far away from the front lines."

Well to be fair having both of the individuals who can track down the Narrator blocking monsters from another world in one place is a poor distribution of resources.

"It's settled then. But while I'm giving chores out to Raven and whatever associates she decides to bring with her, show me what Ariel is doing."

* * *

With Maddie's help the members of the dragon team, joined by the undead fish person, climbed through the Wonderland well.

"We take to the air, spread out and find any trace of this 'Brain Stealer.' Maddie you're gonna be riding with me on Yang's neck." Even though the Brain Stealer is blocking out the Narrator, they can use that same block as a means by which to narrow down where the mutated dragon was by tracking areas that were blocked off.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Maddie stated rubbing her hands together.

"Miss fish mummy, you'll be riding with Ashlyn." Which again made sense, given the Knucker's predisposition towards cold it was only natural that the constantly freezing cold undead fish monster should join up with him.

"We should prepare for when Morgan gets here. Such a creature doesn't only threaten this world but others as well. She will come, likely with a plan to resolve this situation." The undead stated confidently.

* * *

"Jeez no pressure." Morgan stated as she rolled sleeves and got to work.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: I have some idea of what that feels like I will admit. There are several things you have to take into consideration: old grudges aren't as easy to let go when there are beings with four digit long life spans at play. Secondly because they've had the book to rely upon for all these years there are many who have done literally nothing to resolve those issues.

H20 Ferrum Dominus: Always good to see a new reader, and one with so much to say about my story gives me a warm feeling of nostalgia, I just hope you don't loose interest before you read this part.


	77. Chapter 77

**Author's Note** : Okay so one step closer to the end now, I still don't know how long it'll take me to finish this but in all honesty, it's getting hard for me to write it, especially since there's another story right now that I want to work on right now, but also in large part since I haven't left this house since this pandemic started. So I'll try to finish it as soon as possible and get to work on that. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 77: The Great Hybrid Dragon

Most of the Teaching staff of Ever After High had gathered together in the teacher's lounge for a impromptu meeting, the Hatter had taken to the role of temporarily assigned Barista with gusto and he prepared caffeinated beverages for everyone. The situation in Wonderland was bad, and close to the Well of Wonder, if that creature or any of it's minions break through then they are going to be in for a bad, bad day.

"Is it possible to seal the Well of Wonder?" Headmaster Grimm asked eyes darting around the assembly of experts under him.

"Possible yes. Advised no." Baba Yaga stated bony wrinkled hands folded together. "Any fortifications we put together inherently aren't going to be much of a match for this 'Brain Stealer.' If we build walls then he'll just turn those walls into something far more brittle. Instead we'd only cut off the flow of magical energy here, taking many of Ever After's magical defenses out in the process too. If it came down to it, we could make the magically inclined stay to power the barriers."

"I'll evacuate the school if it came down to that." Headmaster Giles retorted with a hint of anger. "Professor Wolf." The hairy professor stood off to the side of the room, white shirt and loose fitting jeans wrapped around grey fur. "Will we be able to count on the creatures of the enchanted forest for aid?"

"They will fight, as any creature will when they feel backed into a corner. But will they be able to help?" Professor Wolf stated his eyes cocked making his opinion on the matter clear.

"Professor Hatter?" The group's attention followed the barista. "In this case quantity does not equal quality, the more items thrown into the stew, the bigger it will become." Professor Hatter explained leaving interpretation up in the air. Translation, the more that gets thrown at the hybrid the more damage it will be capable of doing. "Perhaps instead of walls we should consider building halls." Professor Hatter stated as if he suddenly had a stroke of brilliance.

"Does anyone understand what he means?" Professor Wolf asked feeling like this could be a good idea, if they knew what he meant.

"Well, if we can build a isolated mirror network and put one on top of the well that will in turn trap it. In theory." Now Mrs. Yaga's attention turned to a far off corner, to a woman who was pretending this mess had absolutely nothing to do with her. "Provided that we have someone with a mirror Knack." The school's resident chemist was only vaguely aware that she was being talked about, her eyes displaying the same level of disinterest a child who was told to go watch grass grow might display.

"Yes I'll deal with the well." How exactly Professor Shards knew what they were talking about they weren't entirely sure, for now they had to trust that she was going to do her part.

"In the mean time, evacuations might be a good idea." The Chem-Myth-Ry teacher had completely opted to stay out of the rest of the conversation, as she was one to do. Her only interest, as was usual, laid strictly in the things that she herself had to do. "The question becomes what is a good site." Giles asked as he rubbed his chin. He wasn't just talking about the students either, entire towns were going to be swept up in the Brain Stealer's rampage.

"Riordan, it's the hardest point in the realm." To the Headmaster's question Mrs. Yaga had the answer.

Rough and broken terrain, canyons, craters, gorges, lakes centuries of mages had carved their legacies into the landscape like lines on a painting, it was no wonder that the Riordan people were the ones who came up with the mirror network. Nightmarish creatures, some the same species as the ones who lived in the Enchanted forest, other's the kind of walking nightmare not even the White Family queen would have anything to do with. Undead, fewer since the death of Riordan's chief necromancer yes, but far higher in quality thanks to Morgan's 'improvements.' Mages too, experts in dumping WMD class magics to mass produce craters and sowing damnation into flesh and summoning creatures of other realms to serve them. Finally immigrants of the Monster realm, veterans of war with super human strength, refugees of constant conflict who would not be separated from their homes again, not without a fight anyway.

"Give the word." Giles stated hands folding together as he narrowed a glare in concentration. "Inform her majesty that we're heading towards Riordan."

The realm travel room for Neverland was not quite the same as in other realms, in place of proper buildings there were shacks built atop trees, nothing that would keep a cold winter wind out, but considering the exotic temperature in this realm it wasn't a problem. This one was built directly into Neverland's world tree, as Morgan's tower was only she hid it better, from this view up high all of Neverland could be seen.

"Why is it so bright here?" Ramona asked sensitive eyes tuned to the dark nights of the Monster realm being shielded by a clawed hand.

"The Monster realm seems out of sync with the rest of the known realms, night is day and day is night." Raven explained bluntly, a roll of tools underneath one arm as she walked out of the realm travel room.

"Where should we put these?" Kieran asked carrying over various observation tools along with his familiars.

"Um. There's good." Raven stated as she arbitrarily pointed to a section of the balcony a little way away from her.

"What are you doing with those anyway? I thought we were here to help look for aliens." Ramona stated eyeing the tools with blatant suspicion.

"Mom thinks It's about time I carve my own staff." Raven stated aware of the coming of age ceremony in place for young spell casters.

"Then shouldn't she be the one here to guide you through the process?" Faybelle brought up the rear, the child of Morgan's old teacher serving as a guide through her home and native realm.

"She would be, but again aliens." Raven stated letting out a sigh.

Though why Morgan simply decided not to hold off Raven's staff carving until after the crisis was over with was beyond her.

* * *

"Because if I don't give Raven a chore to keep her busy then she'll run off and get herself in trouble again!" Morgan snapped all of a sudden glaring angrily up into the air.

"You're talking to yourself again Morgan." Ruby stated crossbow slung over her arm.

"No I'm talking to the bloody narrator!" It wasn't unlike the events of the previous timeline where Morgan also pushed the task of making a staff off onto Titania. "I was busy at the time." Morgan snapped severely irritated that she was missing out on what should be some great bonding time between her and her daughter. "Do you want me to cut you off again?" Morgan asked glaring angrily at invisible forces, leading to a reminder that she shouldn't be doing the Lithilid's job of deafening themselves for them.

"As thrilling as this conversation is perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand." Morgan and Ruby turned around and faced the familiar form of a woman who bore only a close resemblance to the Queen of Hearts, black hair and the tattoo of a spade over one eye.

"The Queen of Spades I presume?" Morgan asked even though she knew the answer. Morgan and Ruby had traveled to Wonderland via the use of the Realm Travel room, the asylum for the sane, alongside most of the surrounding buildings, had been commandeered by the Wonderland army in preparation for a attack by the Brain Stealer Dragon.

"You're wasting both of our time." The black haired woman bade the two to follow her. "My sisters have been tracking the Jabberwocky's trail for the past day in half." The playing card themed queen gestured to cages constructed according to Morgan's theories where something rumbled from within, in other cases dissections were being carried out on dead Watchers so that the soldiers could familiarize themselves with their anatomy. "They found those along the path, the dragon or alien or whatever it is now is trying to slow them down, either that or confuse the trail." The Queen of spades shoved open the doors as she led the pair into a war room, one where a large table depicting Wonderland landscape could be found, with the exception of a growing dark pit on the map. "This is a recreation of the entire point of view of the Narrator in the Tum-Tum woods."

"That is impressive, I didn't even try to do something like back home." Morgan stated spitting out legitimate surprise at the useful looking thing that she never thought to make before.

"Do you even have a use for something like this?" Ruby asked looking down at the table.

"I'm sure it will come up eventually." Morgan stated though there was a hint of doubt.

"If you two are done window shopping." The Queen of Spades stated tapping her foot with blatant impatience. "This unslightly mass of darkness here represents that area where the Brain Stealer dragon has managed to cut off from us using the cheat like powers of his alien cousins. Therefore we shall use the cheat like powers of our distantly related cousin." The Queen of Spades explained gesturing to Morgan.

"If I'm your cousin then so's half of Riordan." Morgan snapped unpleasantly as she cracked her fingers. "And I don't remember this being your idea either." As Morgan said that she held her hand out of the blackened area and concentrated, a rip of rainbow colors began to appear as Morgan forcibly spread that place apart with her Obscuris.

* * *

The number of Watcher's had multiplied, the Brain Stealer dragon had managed to gather sixty of them around himself, a process he was accelerating by using riddlish to apply 'ability to birth beholders' to several of the nearby trees.

 _"The Narrator? That is impossible!_ " The Brain Stealer dragon had not dropped his field of altered space. And yet it was dropped anyway, to be more accurate he could sense that it have been cleaved in two, and now something was actively holding the severed pieces apart. _"Who is doing this!?"_ The thoroughly enraged alien dragon snapped approximately 200 kilometres south south west of the Ever After Team's position. _"What are you...?"_ A loud bang echoed out tearing through the tum tum trees and reducing one of the Watcher's to splatter. If I were you I'd be running now.

"Grrrr...!" Growling in anger the Brain Stealer flew up into the air, several tentacles began to bulge to comical extremes as the alien dragon gather riddlish together and prepared to release it in a series of huge bursts. Suddenly blasts of freezing cold air came down from the sky and clogged up the tubes of the monster, followed up by a huge ice chunk knocking the creature back down to the ground. The Brain Stealer dragon shook his head as he glared at the one responsible who landed on the ground, a creature who smelled of rotting fish and who supported herself using constructs made of ice.

 _"An Undead!"_ The undead are immune to the powers of the mind of the Lithilids, and the horrors born of trying to use riddlish on the Undead are well documented, the phrase 'zombie apocalypse' appeared repeatedly.

"Surrender or death." The fish woman produced two cutlasses of ice as she crossed them together and aimed them directly at the head of the Brain Stealer Dragon. "Your choice."

"GRRRAAA!" At the snarling of the former dragon, several of the Watchers floated into range, even as they continuously popped from Ever After's sniper picking them off. _"I can't track where the shots are coming from! Tell me!"_

Nope, not happening. You created a plague, you can reap the rewards.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" Frustrated the Brain Stealer unleashed the built up riddlish energy forcibly into the air, the energy came into contact with the ice, turned into densely packed balls of fire, scattered all over the forest, and proceeded to set a large amount of the terrain on fire.

"Hey 'King' you're burning down your own kingdom." The fish woman commented looking severely amused.

Since the one after another popping of the Watcher's stopped for the time being the Brain Stealer assumed that the distraction was taken care of and could focus on the main threat. He commanded several of his Watchers to line up eye beams and blast at the undead Mer-woman in front of him, the resulting eye beams however were intercepted when another dragon flew past and chucked the energy beams off into another direction. The second dragon was... odd. It's entire body was see through, but it still moved fluidly. A golem perhaps?

 _"Quit trying to mess with me! I know you're trying to stall me!"_

So I am. It's taking longer than expected to put out the fire you caused. Another loud bang signaled the messy end of another watcher. A pair of dragons were circling around a second of the woods that now had the fire put out, but all around him the woods were still burning. Trapped in a cage of his own design, but the door was left open.

"You aren't going anywhere!" The Freeze dried fish stick with legs stomped down a icy foot and covered the entire field in a layer of ice, including the Brain Stealer's feet pinning him in place. "Your scales haven't grown back yet, if they will at all. Go ahead, pull a reverse switch now, we'll have you for lunch after you're done roasting yourself."

"GRR...!" One of the Watchers turned their attention on the Jabberwocky and fired their eye beam shattering the that was binding his feet.

 _"Ever after sent you? Fine! Then they will learn to suffer for their meddling!"_ Thus the Brain Stealer prepared to take off into the air again, only to be blinded by a huge flash of light.

"Oh I can't let you go around ignoring us!" A young knight stated mounted on the back of the glass dragon that diverted the Watcher's blast earlier. And yes they did arrive together, perhaps if you weren't so use to relying on Narrators you might've noticed.

 _"Get him!"_ The Brain Stealer deployed the Watchers to simply dump the young man into his worst nightmare, which he then ignored as he jumped off the back of the dragon.

"You focus on the eye balls." The young knight stated pulling out a blade whose name the Jabberwocky's would always spit like a curse. "The big one's mine." The young knight stated as he picked up the Vorpal blade and aimed it down the Jabberwocky's head.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" It wasn't like the Jabberwocky was a creature that could ignore the sight of that hateful blade, even a former Jabberwocky. The dragon wasted no time blasting at the young knight with rainbow colored energy, as he intended, blocking the rainbow energy with his shield continuously while walking towards the Brain Stealer Dragon, intent on striking down the beast with the weapon that he feared.

 _"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY!?"_

"GRRRAAA!" Quickly the Dragon had no other choice but to take off into the air barely being supported by stunted wings. But he was not getting off so easily. The sniper who had been popping Watcher's like balloons turned his attention to one of the alien dragon's wings and tore it off with a bang crashing him back into the forest below. Yet the dragon was still running away, fleeing for his life from the gang of thugs who seemed intent to draw and quarter him. But he would not be able to run fast enough. "GRRAAHHH!" Before he could even realize what was happening something had zoomed past the former Jabberwocky and slashed at the side of his leg leaving behind a huge gash. The Brain Stealer tumbled comically for a moment before grinding to a halt to look at his attacker, only to disappointingly realize that they weren't present.

 _"What the...?"_ The Brain Stealer dragon was pushed back again as another slash ripped through his side, the work of something that was very, very fast. _"Lightning!? They can spit lightning too!"_ The alien mutant wildly flailed mental powers, but to his frustration could not lock onto the minds of his latest attackers. Thus had no other choice but to... _"You stop talking!"_

Clearly having reached the point that he refused to be led around the nose and more the Brain Stealer put his foot down. Literally. His devouring of the Elder Brain served to teach him much about how the world works, and forces the lie invisible beneath their feet that Riddlish is ignorant to. Until now that is. Infusing magic into the ground, the thing that former Jabberwocky was imbuing the reverse inducing properties of Riddlish into now was gravity.

"Hey What's going on?" Suddenly the lightning spitting pair stopped moving, a knight and exceptionally large Kirin were floating up into the air while that Jabberwocky was giving off a crooked grin at their misfortune.

 _"You two should spend some time together."_ The Alien dragon sucked in more rainbow colored energy, the Knight pulled off her helmet revealing the long platinum hair of a little girl, the alien ignored that and loosed his breath attack. The alien soon had a stupid look on his face, or rather he would make one if he could, as everything suddenly stopped moving at once. Well everything but that woman with her hair flying in the air, she pulled out another of the blighted vorpal blades and threw it at the Jabberwocky's rainbow breath attack. " _Oh Cr-_ "

The Jabberwocky ran away as soon as time returned it's flow, the blade coated in rainbow energy landed in the grass and the lawn transformed into a sea of blades armed with the blighted poison of the Vorpal. The Bottoms of the former dragon's feet stun as he only narrowly avoided the accursed blades as he quickly began nearing the Well of Wonders. The shots from before resumed with vigor tearing through trees, branches and the like as they attempted to hit the dragon, a few did unfortunately connect but ultimately not before the dragon jumped down the Well. Into another hell the likes of which he would not wake from soon.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: It has been my experience that both grudges and politics are very petty and pathetic. Just look at what's happening in the US now. I imagine that was the idea in regards to the dungeons and dragons creature I ripped off to make it. I can't say really.


	78. Chapter 78

**Author's Note** : IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! A gent from the electrical company is going to be over shortly to switch us over to Solar power. What this means for all of you is that I'm not going to have the power to run my laptop until he is done, which also means no writing either, and if severe enough will even affect tomorrow's update of Legendary heroes. So while you still can Read, Review, Favorite, Enjoy and Stay safe.

* * *

Chapter 78: A Unpleasant Surprise

The Brain Stealer dragon had made quite a mess on his way out, shattering the Well of Wonder by forcing his body through it. As badly wounded as he was he'd need to wait for a while to lick his wounds before he'd attack this new realm. He didn't blot out the Narrator this time, with the Well destroyed there was almost no one in Ever After who could pinpoint his location so that he could be pelted by attacks from afar, what few there were he wanted to know precisely who's fault this was and be left only able to quake in terror at what he'd do to them. Wherever he was right now though, it was a huge black space, empty but for the various panes of glass dotting the emptiness. Looking at one he saw himself looking back, a mirror how quaint. But he distinctly recalled that the Well of Wonder was suppose to lead him to Ever After, not this place. The Dragon turned around at the sound of glass shattering and saw that the hole that was all that's left of the Well of Wonder was gone.

"GRRR."

 _"Come out, come out where ever you are little Mock Turtle."_ The former dragon projected his thoughts outward in a threatening tone as possible while he scanned the area for any sign of someone running around breaking mirrors. He was rewarded with the familiar tap of high healed shoes casually strolling towards him and so turned around in their direction to find the source of his host. Red Hair and Amethyst eyes on one of the palest faces he'd ever seen, were she going to live to see the end of this day he'd suggest that she get some sunlight on her. _"Hello little Mock Turtle. How would you like to die? Shall I turn you into glass and shatter you? Or would you prefer to have your brain become feed for me?"_

"If you're trying to threaten me you stupid squid you should try speaking up, I can't read your mind." The woman stated tapping on the side of her head while speaking down to her opponent in clear disdain.

 _"Why you little...!"_

"If you're gonna kill me then please get on with it!" The woman snapped holding her arms out wide. "I'd like to go back to hell in time for dinner!"

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!"

On that note all of the Brain Stealer's tentacles loosed forward at the same time releasing rainbow colored flame like energy all directly against this woman who only casually raised a hand to block the collective streams of energy. The riddlish floated past her form and entered one of the mirrors, forcibly reshaping it into a, do pardon the pun, mirror image of the woman that had originally been blasted by the riddlish. Satisfied that he had done something suitably horrible to her the Brain Stealer stopped his attack and was surprised to see-whoa didn't see that coming.

Knowing that it has almost nothing to do with the present situation the Narrator felt compelled to use the opportunity to voice her complaints. As a supposedly all knowing omniscient spy on behalf of the gods it is eternally frustrating when your chief charge insists on keeping secrets from you. And she knew it was Morgan too, knew of very few beings with the capacity to hide secrets from her, and this dragon was one of them and it clearly wasn't him.

"I warned you once already." The form of a witch commonly known as Professor Shards was gone, or more accurately transferred over, leaving this shriveled up corpse behind. "I Cannot hear your thoughts, no matter how hard you might try."

Her body was composed of a combination of bone and wood, the latter filling in parts of the skeleton that had broken off or simply gone missing. The dress she wore was dyed black, but oh so spectacularly failed to hide the fact that it was some sort of Spider Silk space age material composite, many times stronger than most metals as a side effect, and tied down using a metal chain, her arms were covered in some type of wooden, finger-less gauntlets, large spikes nailed through them and her arms on top of that. _Something_ , he couldn't tell what, was climbing about inside of her rib cage like a monkey, bony fingers gripping rib bones to let empty eye sockets a better look at the surroundings. While some black sludge like material could be seen flowing around her body where musculature would be were she alive. A crown of wood was sticking out the top of her head, jeweled with blackened amber as her features conveyed disgust with the creature before her, even though her face had neither muscle or skin with which to shoot dirty looks with.

 _"Another Undead? How many of you does this accursed realm have running around!?"_

"Right then. You seem to be done now."

Shadow's trailed down the arm of the undead and produced a black Halberd. The Brain Stealer responded by slamming down a webbed paw on top of the undead before him with enough force to crack the ground below it, the Undead had already moved out of the way have retaliated by slashing through the arm of the dragon, leaving no physical damage behind, but rather a subtle feeling of dread and despair. And the undead wasn't done yet, following up the first strike with more.

 _"Stay away from me you dried out corpse!"_

Telepathy wouldn't work, he already fired off one of his best riddlish blasts and it did nothing but expose her true nature, and now she was the one retaliating with mental attacks eating away at his mind. Thus with no other choice the Jabberwocky ran away again, he seemed to pick up a remarkable amount of speed since last time in any case, as he quickly got away from the undead. He calmed down for a moment when he couldn't see her for a while, it seems that he was able to get away.

"Did something scare you?"

The undead however was quite intent on proving that assumption to be quite wrong. She had immediately appeared from the mirror nearest to him looking distinctly like the some odd several dozen miles he had to have cross just now was nothing more than a light stroll to her.

"Gah!"

Far from the terrifying alpha predator of Wonderland, the Brain stealer made a scared squeak before he prepared to take off in another direction. The mirror in front of him begged to differ, having just popped up in front of him blocking his path, still displaying the elder lich.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Malevolent laughter increased in proportion to the number of mirrors that appeared around the Brain Stealer, first surrounding him in a circle, then when he tried to jump over and fly away they grew into a dome, leaving him trapped inside. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter grew in intensity as the space inside of the mirror dome began to shrink down, further and further, smaller then the terrified Brain Stealer, the shape of the dome transforming into that of a tentacle faced dragon shape, then smaller still, to the point that Faybelle's pomeranian would win in a size competition with the miniature glass dragon figurine.

"Well that's over with."

* * *

A few minuets later Professor Shards walked through the mirror in the Headmaster's study, carrying to hunk of glass that had her human form and the figurine that was her transformed prisoner. The rest of the teaching staff were gathered in the office waiting for her.

"Well?" To Professor Wolf's inquiry the Undead Professor placed the glass mutant dragon on the Head Master's desk. "Is it still self aware?"

"It's consciousness is locked into the moments before it's imprisonment, if my memory serves it should be something along the lines of mind numbing terror." Professor Shards stated as she took a necklace off and dug another out of her pocket.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Professor Hood stated as he opted to walk over to the other side of the room.

"Still I'm quite surprised, though unlike the Narrator I'm more... oddly pleased than upset." The Traitorous Mad Hatter stated studying the undead form of Professor Shards.

"What are you babbling about?" The ignorant Undead stated as she put the necklace on, some kind of Glamour charm which resumed her normal appearance.

"You, no one knew you're undead, Not even the Narrator! Well before the fight with the Brain Stealer that is." The Hatter stated gesturing to the disguised Undead.

"So now you get the joy of figuring out something for yourself. Satisfied?"

"Oh I've learned things by myself before. The Narrator can only report on information that exists you understand. Rather I'm surprised that we still have the capacity to underestimate Morgan." The Hatter stated having like the Narrator deduced a fraction of how this creature came to be.

"You people default to that a lot. What makes you think I didn't raise myself? I certainly dumped enough curses on myself before I went out, or have your history books not covered the events of three hundred years ago?" Professor Shards asked looking at the group suspiciously.

"Oh they do. It's just that until a little while ago it had been... written by the victors." Professor Giles stated trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"I killed literally every single able bodied man in your entirely country and it's crown prince. How Exactly did I lose?" Professor Shards asked cocking a suspicious brow at Giles leaving the others in shock.

"And Morgan lets you around children?" The surprised Gigan Wolf asked his features somewhere between shock and outright offense.

"I went to war with your nation specifically because a child was in danger. My child. And mine wasn't the only one in danger either." Professor Shards stated narrowing a glare at the hairy teacher.

"Not my nation." Professor Hood stated looking offended. "I just work here."

"Let's start from the beginning gentlemen." Professor Yaga stated having already deduced the true identity of the person whom they were talking to. "Your name again?"

"You know my name already." The disguised undead stated looking at the elder witch. "Grimhilde Pendragon-Shards the First."

"I see, so she recruited another original then." Mrs. Yaga stated scratching her chin. "Bow gentlemen, we are in the presence of Royalty: the first Queen of Evil has come to pay us visit."

"I'm only a Queen by virtue of marrying that Bastard who raped and murdered my wife, and I only did it so that I could get close enough to him to tear his head from his shoulders. I'd prefer not to have a reminder about that." The undead teacher stated narrowing a glare. "If you are done now we should probably tell the students to come back now."

* * *

The members of the heroics class had gathered in the Wonderland capital where they were preparing to go after the Jabberwocky again. Needlessly it should be noted.

"Oh wow." Maddie stated her omni-present grin absent for the first time in a long time.

"What is it what's the matter?" Daring stated impatiently tapping his fingers on a armored gauntlet.

"Hmm. How to explain this. No before that should I even explain this?" Maddie asked as she tapped her finger and pondered the implications of the Shards revelation.

"If it has something to do with the Brain Stealer, then yes." Sparrow stated a helmet of his own wrapped around his head as he performed maintenance on his gun.

"Oh that isn't a problem." Maddie mentioned grateful for the chance to change the topic. "Your potions teacher caught him and shoved him into a pet carrier."

"That's good to know." Sparrow stated deliberately choosing not to ponder what manner of demonic pet carrier could contain such a creature as he pulled his helmet off.

Finally we address the reason why the Brain Stealer's many powers weren't able to affect the Dragon Riders.

Firstly it's powers of the mind, observing that the Aliens mind reading powers couldn't affect the undead Riordan shipped over several hundred helmets left over from when their undead army was much larger. Each helmet carried the properties of the undead which evidently included immunity to mind reading, as a additional precaution the helmets were fitted with magical mirror lenses which blocked out sight based magic such as those used by Gorgons, and which was just as effective at keeping the Watcher's and their Beholder cousins at bay, or at least according to the conclusions of Morgan's people.

As for the riddlish the Wonderlanders had loaned them some specialized anti-Jabberwocky tools, the aforementioned Vorpal blades, Heart ax's to remove any Riddlish from them in the event of a emergency, and Diamond Shield's designed specifically to absorb riddlish so that it doesn't warp the wielder into some manner of horrific creature. Now that that is off the Narrator's chest.

"Everyone's accounted for right?" Sparrow asked looking around at the group.

"We should be the last ones to come back." Darling and Bolt rode into the area, it took one of the Heart Guards coming in with a Heart ax to get them out of that anti-gravity Vorpal blade lined trap alive.

"The old Man's talking with the card Queens about our next move." Appearing on que the patriarch of the Hood family appeared from within the Wonderlandian fortress they were camping outside of.

"The Brain Stealer's been neutralized." Professor Hood explained although he had a unpleasant look on his face like he just realized that someone was lying to him. Lot of that going around today.

"So are we heading back to the school?" Daring asked as he shined his helmet.

"No our most direct route to Ever After has been cut off. One of the casualties of the Brain Stealer's thoughtless rampage. Aside from that we have a rare opportunity to get some field training in Neverland." Everyone froze up at mention of that.

Parasitic zombie inducing fungus, giant animals, vicious carnivorous/toxic/magical plants, Immortal five hundred year old pirates in flying tall ships, hostile fairy forces buzzing around armed with small stone razor blades and rapiers the size of knitting needles and huge animated trees armed with ten foot by one foot clubs were all things that commonly awaited them in the realm of the fae. And yet all of that didn't fill Sparrow with as much dread as what he suspected the answer to his next question was.

"Why do we have a chance to go train in Neverland?" Sparrow asked his face already cringing in mortal terror.

"Because there's still Neverland to chase the aliens out of and you all volunteered to get them." Everyone could only let out a loud grown to Professor Hood's somewhat jovial response. "Now move it. They're letting us borrow their realm Travel room." Everyone groaned again in response to that.

* * *

The Realm Travel room to Neverland was already in use however. Upon arriving in Riordan Apple shamelessly abused her relationship with Jadis to borrow Riordan's Realm Travel Room and arrived in Neverland. To her good fortune Raven and company had not moved since finding the balcony to view all of Neverland's forest of Dancing trees.

"In coming Princess." Faybelle commented having noted the whirling that the Realm travel room was making.

"Incoming what?" Raven however was ignorant by virtue of the music in her ears and telescope in her eye. Thus she was caught completely off guard by the tackle hug combination that ensued. "Hi Apple."

"It feels like it's been forever since the last time I saw you!" Apple smiled as she hugged the stuffing out of Raven.

"Probably because ever since I nearly got eaten by that snake of yours I've been working to try and get our school back into one piece after the aliens and Mom nearly tore it apart trying to kill each other." Raven stated letting out a sigh.

"Is she okay?" Apple asked feeling slightly guilty learning that she got her friends in trouble.

"Mom's and I are okay, even in spite of the time the Chimera tried to demolish the school with me inside of it." Raven stated prompting a look of 'wait what?' on Apple's face.

"Before you give the little princess any more nightmares might I suggest we deal with that first?" Something had started moving in the jungles below in Neverland. Raven immediately took to her telescope to investigate what it was, and saw the appearance of another group of the aliens loading themselves onto their leviathan.

"Looks like the fireworks are about to start."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: I thought so. I also thought so. I'd say about a 7, which is bad but not the worst thing that they've had to deal with.

H20 Ferrum Dominous: Glad to see that you're enjoying the story so much. I don't have any immediate plans for Ever After after this story, it might be something that I do in the future though.


	79. Chapter 79

**Author's Note** : So last night I was in my bed trying to get to sleep when I saw it, the perfect ending! Now I don't know how long this is gonna take to get there mind you, only that we are, and when I do know that I'll let you guys know. With that said please Read, Review, Favorite, Enjoy and please Stay Safe.

* * *

Chapter 79: A Declaration

The alien's leviathan had started to move again, trekking through Neverland's generally horrible landscape and lashing against it's wide variety of defenders with huge long reaching tentacles as it gradually approached the world tree. Credit where it was due, the fairies know how to fight. Huge masses of rock, sharpened wood, and chunks of earth carrying any number of unpleasant things were ripped out of the ground via golden fairy dust, suspended miles over the leviathan, before promptly being dropped. The various objects rapidly gained momentum by virtue of gravity and soon crashed into the Leviathan at terminal velocity. The various falling objects aim were corrected by virtue of several floating pirate ships which had also been risen into the air blocking the path of the rampaging squids, but unfortunately it seemed that several of the so-called masters were on stand by to deflect the projectiles into the ships. Luckily the Pirates also had several fairies on guard and promptly deflected the incoming projectiles away by releasing a huge mass of fairy dust all at once to send them flying back into the air. Not only that, but the dust had another thing mixed in as well, alcohol, lots of it, refined from the various fruits of Neverland and mixed together with the fairy dust creating a huge drunken cloud suspended over the alien's ship and held in place by the fairies. Of course the Masters made a effort to push the cloud away, but the fairies were quite keen on keeping it in place and keep them from not getting drunk into defeat. Course this also meant that a stale mate ensued, the aliens unable to get past the cloud to loose their wrath upon the interlopers, Neverland's fleet in turn was unable to penetrate the aliens defenses.

"Well that was fun to watch." Raven commented sitting back now that she observed the situation had turned into a stalemate. "Still does this feel like a strange situation to any of you?"

"What do you mean?" Apple asked looking at Raven concerned.

"Well the aliens seemed to have forgotten about their powers. Their ships can move through dimensions Cheshire cat style, they would get over here much faster and without anyone noticing if they just used that."

"It's a distraction." Faybelle stated letting out a sigh. "No doubt their using the same trick that she just described to make their way to their true goal as we speak."

"Everyone be on guard." Ramona, Faybelle, Kieran and his familiars formed around Apple and Raven. "Be on the lookout for any of the common signs of dimensional shifting. Ripples in the air, floating limbs..." Pain like nothing any of them had ever felt before shot through their brains, Kieran with his way higher than the norm tolerance for pain was the only one still standing as he saw webbed hands reach through the darkness of another dimension and grab Raven, Kieran acted quickly commanding his familiar Iago to pull her free. The only thing he succeeded in was getting his bird captured too as all three of them entered the other dimension.

"Oh crud..." Kieran smacked his face against the floor of the balcony before he lost consciousness. "Morgan's gonna kill us."

She might not get the chance, as a huge explosion occurred within the realm travel room shattering it completely and collapsing the balcony. Mind you, Morgan would still try anyway.

* * *

"RRRAAAWWWRRRGGG!" The desk from the realm travel room found itself ripped out of the room in question and hurled down the hallway skipping across the floor past Ever After's young team of dragon riders.

"She can fix that right?" Sparrow commented pointing at the desk with a look of concern on his features.

"Is that really a priority right now?" Ashlyn commented as she hid behind the corner of the hallway.

"Good point." Sparrow commented as his hands naturally went to his rail gun. "Any idea what's going on right now?"

"It would seem that the aliens have kidnapped Raven and destroyed Neverland's realm travel room." Maddie commented as she began walking in a opposite direction. "On a unrelated note I'm going to go check on how the Carpenters are doing with fixing the Well of Wonder." Maddie moved to flee but was unceremoniously interrupted by Daring grabbing her by her collar and holding her off the floor by the scruff of her suit.

"Are there any actually useful ideas that we can use to fix this situation?" Daring asked non plus about the annoyed prisoner he captured. "Apple mentioned she was going to Neverland earlier the fact things are going pear shape over there is a little worrying."

"She seems to have an idea." Hunter commented watching as Morgan was now tearing apart the floor.

Contrary to what her reputation might suggest Morgan was not blindly going on a temper tantrum but rather was deliberately tearing out the floor in order to get to the branch of the world tree that was below it. Neverland after all hosted the World tree, the very center of this collection of realms that was only barely connected together by virtue of a singular huge tree. The Realm Travel room was nothing more than a short cut, and in absence of that she was now going the long way around.

"Call. Your. Dragons!" Morgan snapped the threat clear in her voice as she turned her menacing, maddened gaze towards the riders.

They didn't argue with her. Morgan took one look at the options gathered before her before promptly settling on Hijacking Yin and Yang and flying them into the hole that she had made, followed shortly there after by the other riders. Morgan effectively non-verbally declared her superiority in the art of Dragon riding as she weaved through the narrow corridors of the world tree, utilizing her own dragon Brogan to shatter obstacles and brute force her way forward while simultaneously providing support on the back of the two headed Yin & Yang.

"Cut the play by play! Where's Raven?" Morgan barked impatiently.

* * *

Raven was slow to stir to consciousness, she had been restrained inside of a vaguely insect like device in front of a very scary looking pulsating mass of flesh that she assumed was a brain of some kind being kept in a vat full of briny salt water, with a hoard of tadpoles surrounding it. One of the Master's was present too, a mocking sneer barely recognizable through the masses of flesh hanging down from his face as he picked it up one of the tadpoles and held it up to Raven's face, small tentacles sprouting from it's form as it stretched out to Raven to try and enter her through her face holes, only to be yanked away at the last moment. Instead the alien roughly held Raven's face via her chin and made her look directly into his yellow, bulging eyes.

 _"We know you can hear us Tower Witch! Consider this an honor, before the sun sets on this realm either we will have you, or we will have your daughter!"_ Raven was not fond of being a damsel in distress, already she was thinking about which curse she could use to slaughter them down to the last... "HHHYYYAAAHHH!" ...and perhaps for that reason the Master holding her hostage sent a course of bioelectricity through her mind until she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"RAGGHH!" Morgan growled as she flew through the hole in the World tree where her realm travel room was previously located. The fighting between Neverland's fleet and the aliens had already stopped, to be more accurate they had simply up and vanished. "Where are they!" Morgan snapped, of course she accounted for the possibility that they may try blocking her out again some how or another, which is part of the reason why Brogan was delayed so: he was busy picking up a few things.

"I'm looking I'm looking." Emerging from the shadow's of Brogan's body a woman of Wonderland's Cheshire tribe currently had her eyes in another dimension as she looked for where the aliens were going. "They're making a break for it, up up and away into the space beyond the sky." The woman who looked suspiciously like Kitty's mom stated pointing up in the air.

"Turn them loose." The Cheshire's returned to the Dark Matter dimension, where they then proceeded to loose from within a huge mass of Bandersnatches from within Brogan's body.

"Ugh... What happened?" Apple asked picking herself up with a throbbing head ache, only for the Cheshire woman to suddenly appear behind her.

"I'm ma gonna borrow this." Saying that the Cheshire woman pulled Apple into the Dark Matter dimension.

"What's going on?" Apple stated still very much dazed and deeply confused.

"I'm gonna be blunt with you." The Cat woman pointed a single clawed finger to where the aliens were making their escape. "See that there? That's where Raven is right now."

"Oh really." A gold colored glint appeared in Apple's eyes, the same glint that had appeared in the eyes of the Bandersnatch, mixed in with a buffing spell Morgan had placed on them to increase their speed. "Get them!"

The Bandersnatch suddenly zoomed off into the air as they all swarmed around the Lithilid ship as it was about to break through the atmosphere, naturally the Master's aboard moved to stop them, moved to use reflector shields to bounce all the fish like bullets coming at them away. And in that moment they had failed oh so spectacularly, the curse Morgan put in place to make the fish explode outwards at the same time they came in contact with the shield activated. The release of energy was subsequently reversed turning the explosion into a implosion, directly on the ship knocking it out of the air in the process.

"You guys don't mess around." Daring commented as the other dragon riders helped Raven's friends to their feet.

"Let's just say for now Morgan gave us a not so gentle reminder concerning things best not discussed in polite company." By gentle reminder she meant that all of Wonderland felt a overwhelming bloodlust from her that meant that something was going to die horrible and if they didn't help her then it would be them.

"Titania!" Morgan shouted prompting the fairy woman to appear from above.

"I suspected you were here Morgan." The fairy woman eyed her god daughter with blatant suspicion. "The fire in the sky was so bright I thought evening had turned into Morning."

"Scramble your forces." Morgan snapped glaring angrily.

"They are on their way even without you overstepping your authority and making demand's of the realm's queen." Titania stated looking down at Morgan with scolding eyes, until that is she saw her entire body twitching like a over wound spring with a maddened insane look in her eyes. "Oh wow you got it bad today." Morgan allowed a swirling mass of darkness to consume her, before said dark energy compressed down into a spring and she took off through the air in the direction of the crashed leviathan. "Attention my people!" Titania's voice echoed throughout the ears of every person within the Realm of Neverland. "The Evil Queen has arrived in our lands, those who do not wish to suffer a very painful death will leave her be and not interfere in her task." With that warning there was a visible disturbance in the jungle as even the trees moved away from the crash site where Morgan was going to go dump her wrath.

"You called her the Evil Queen." Sparrow stated looking in the direction of Titania.

"How good are you in history?" Titania asked letting out a sigh.

"I get D's, if there's a point you're trying to make you're better off just explaining it." Sparrow stated tapping his foot impatiently.

"What do you remember about the Evil Queen?" Titania asked referring specifically to the first of the individuals to bear the title.

"I know that she nearly killed everyone in Ever After." Sparrow stated the look on his face like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"Yes but do you know why?" Titania asked through she chose to answer anyway. "Her daughter was taken by a enemy, so she decided to wipe out everything standing between the two of them. Of all the people of the Queen family, Morgan is the one most like the first Evil Queen, one who possesses a fanatical love of her family, the will to reduce the realms to ash to protect them, and most importantly the power to do so."

Morgan crashed down on the edge of the Leviathan's still not dead yet corpse. A ball of fire blew a hole inside of the Leviathan and she entered inside, finding where the aliens make their conversion process was as easy as cracking the thing's head open. The vat where they keep their elder brain, the same one where they keep their parasitic offspring, Morgan shattered the vat, splattered the brain and incinerated the parasitic young out of spite if nothing else. But she noticed a suspicious absence of Raven.

"Grr!" Morgan whipped around and grabbed hold of a barely alive Lithilid master and held him up off of the ground by his face tentacles.

"Where is she!? What did you worthless parasites do with my daughter!?" Morgan snapped her eyes glowing red and her breath breathing death. "I'm sorry." The alien was interrupted by a coughing fit. "Did you expect me to tell you?" And then the alien fell over dead, the last of them gone now.

"RRRAAAWWWRRRGGG!" Screaming in anguish loosed all of her densely packed pent up dark magical power all at once in a mighty earth shattering explosion. Trees were shattered, rocks were sprayed all over the jungle, the water turned black with magic and brown with dirt as everything started to rot just from the sheer agony being released.

"Oh that isn't good." Hunter stated feeling the need to point out the obvious in this situation.

"Geez yah think!" Sparrow snapped in turn, keenly feeling the eminent incoming apocalypse on their heads.

"We have no time to act." Quickly Titania pulled a bottle out of her pocket and called over the Big Bad Grim that was part of Morgan's strike team. "Get over to her and stuff this into her mouth." Nodding her head in acknowledgment the undead dog dived into her shadow and quickly made her way over to Morgan.

Morgan's obscuris was acting up bad, it was lashing out with compressed dark magic, twisting, cursing and warping anything that got close. Luckily Rosie as she was known was undead, not only that but a disembodied Grim, she thrives in such dire circumstances, and thus was able to get close enough to Morgan to shove the small bottle, opening first, directly into her mouth where the dark energy drained away from her and into it. What the bottle had taken from her was not her power, but rather a small piece of her soul. The soul can be divided into three separate parts, the emotional, the rational and the life, what was just taken from Morgan was her ability to feel emotions, without which Morgan would not be generating such violent amounts of power. Or so they liked to think. The grim carried Morgan back to the world tree, carried a witch whose features were locked in a perpetually simmering glare that looked like it could bore a hole through their heads with just a single look.

"Are you okay, or are you going to blow a Gasket?" The undead tree archer asked leaning up against another tree while locking eyes with Morgan.

"It's okay, I have my next target." Saying that Morgan turned her frozen features to the undead. "We're going to Wexler."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: Think the Cordyceps Zombies of Last of us. Amazon Jungle.

H20 Ferrum Dominus: Not in the technical sense, Morgan did reanimate her as a undead, she just deliberately blocked out the Narrator when she did so so that no one would know that she did it, but yes she did recruit her as a teacher, though mostly she's just being made to act as a guard for the book of legends in Morgan's place. I have to say I haven't sunk a lot of thought into it, and it doesn't really appeal to me that much.


	80. Chapter 80

**Author's Note** : Shant be too much longer I think, little over a month's worth of publications, could be more but not much. Either way, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 80: Truth

Sparrow snapped his fingers several times in front of Morgan's face, observing no reaction he then waved a hand in front of her face and still saw no reaction.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sparrow asked looking to Titania for the answer.

"My daughter has been kidnapped by brain sucking aliens who reproduce by implanting parasitic off spring into the bodies of their enemies and remaking them from the inside out down to their very soul. Do I sound okay?" Morgan explained in the dullest most bored tone anyone has ever heard from her in literally ever, only her comment at the end had something resembling sarcasm to it.

"This is a emotion bottle." Titania stated picking up the bottle around Sparrow's neck. "One of Morgan's own inventions using the principles of Riddlish. It is capable of temporarily removing a witches capacity to feel emotion and storing it away, along with all of the magical power that emotion is creating making it extremely volatile which is why you have it."

"Sure." Sparrow began draining the energy out of the bottle, his muscles began bulging in the process. "Give Sparrow the hyper volatile super dark magic that could potentially blow us all into a entirely new realm. No pressure or anything."

"Do we have a actual plan going forward aside from Sparrow draining energy off of that thing until he explodes?" Apple asked indicating the walking Anti-bomb expert in question.

"Let's ask Morgan something seems to be swirling around inside of that head of hers." Titania stated as her attention went over to the witch in question.

"Wexler." Morgan stated as she got up and walked over to where the realm travel room use to be.

"Are we suppose to know what that means?" Titania asked looking suspiciously at Morgan.

"It's the base of operations for the cult that worships the entity that these aliens either work for or fear, quite possibly both." Morgan explained as she finished magically putting the realm travel room back together. "Also, the place I went to college too, so if you wanted any more evidence that it's a horrific dwelling point for Eldritch abominations you have it."

* * *

Bane was just finishing cleaning up the mess that had been made in the realm travel room when the snow globe for Neverland's world tree had been shattered when said snow globe spontaneously reassembled itself. Shrugging her shoulders in indifference Bane simply put it back on it's shelf and left the realm travel room. Predictably the room soon started up again as soon as Bane left it, one of the fail safes Morgan put in play to make sure no one got hurt was that the room wouldn't activate if anyone was on the receiving side. So Bane simply got a trey of one of Morgan's favorite cakes and a glass of orange juice ready and went to receive her. Suddenly the doors of the Realm travel room slammed open and out came the students of Ever After and six dragons all falling on top of Bane in one huge pile.

"Sparrow? Are you okay? Is the bottle cracked?" Daring asked as he shoved a dragon off of himself.

"It's okay! I landed on something soft!" Sparrow's muffled voice echoed from underneath the pile.

The pile quickly disassembled itself as Morgan walked by, the snack Bane had intended for Morgan smeared all over her dress while she herself looked like she nearly had the life squeezed out of her. Sparrow, the one who was directly on top of her, helped her to her feet even as she glared at him with a deeply unamused look on her face.

"Next time, lets do that one at a time." Hunter commented while he stretched out his back.

The room suddenly activated again and this time Bane came prepared as she narrowly ducked out of the door way for the next pile of people to come out.

"What are we gonna do boss?" The group of Undead walked through the door quite peacefully, use to the turbulance that came with the realm travel room to Bane's visible displeasure.

"You lot are going to round up the rest of the team and wait for orders." Morgan stated to the undead who left for the elevator.

"Ramona, grab the rest of the school's safety commission, bring anyone whose good with sneaking and infiltration." Ramona gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before walking off. "The rest of you, stay put and try not to antagonize my banshee anymore than you already have." Morgan stated indicating Bane who had gone to the sink and was now wiping herself off.

"What are you going to do?" Sparrow asked as Bane threw him a towel.

"Make preparations." Saying that Morgan took the box of her things from her days in college and began sorting through them.

The aliens didn't need to use their powers to block Morgan out, they were in the vacuum between worlds where no Narrator dare to tread. Instead a message was sent, every observatory across every world, were all deployed at once to find them. They could have just used their ability to hide in the dark matter dimension. They could have turned loose all of their powers geared for the purpose of getting the heck out of dodge. But they didn't, across all of the realms there were two constants, the sun and the moon. And right now they were parked on the moon.

"Hmm. I always thought about going there myself." Morgan commented looking up at the orb floating in the sky in question. "Kieran do you still have your familiar up on that creature?"

"I believe so. The aliens know he's there, and are laughing at him." Kieran stated as he held his hand out for Morgan to hold on to. "You may want to see for yourself." Morgan took her hand and cast the spell that let her see through Kieran's eyes at the same time he activated his ability to see through his familiar's eyes.

* * *

They were instantly taken up to the ship, Kieran's familiar Iago was locked inside of something that vaguely looked like a bird cage, the Master's seemed to be aware of the fact that they were being watched as one picked up the cage and brought it over to Raven. Another of the Masters made a show of taking one of their offspring and placing it on Raven's face. Raven responded with a brief whistle of air instantly killing the thing, a instant death curse her Mother taught her for not quite such case scenario but close enough the difference was honestly negligible. The aliens looked like they anticipated this response, one of them grabbed hold of her and using their own powers began forcing the dark energy out of her and into the surrounding environment.

* * *

A loud smack separated Kieran and Morgan and ended the little live footage feed.

"As the guy who has to keep this little bottle from blowing it's top can we please not make my job unreasonably harder." Sparrow asked bat bouncing against his free hand.

"Apple, the vaccine you and your mother have been working on, is it finished?" Morgan stated she turned her attention towards Apple.

"Our part is." Apple stated as she took out a magic satchel and pulled out a huge jug of suspicious green liquid. "I'm sure there's something else you want to do with it though."

"I have a few ideas." Waving her arm at a wall a contraption folded out to reveal a chemistry station. "First I'll prepare a protein culture extract from the aliens so that it bonds only to alien tissues." Morgan explained as she plugged the jug into some kind of glass distribution system. "The remaining toxicity has been removed." Morgan observed as she injected the solution into a lab rat. "But you on the other hand." Next she injected the solution into a jar with one of the tadpoles inside, which burst instantly. "I'll injected this into a programmable slime culture so that it can be integrated into the immune system." The slime in question turned from teal blue to light green thanks to the injection. "Arms out!" Everyone held out a arm and Morgan moved into inject them with the solution she took from the slime.

"How long does it last?" Sparrow asked as Morgan used magic to disinfect the injection sight.

"Forever." Was Morgan's simple response as she converted the rest of the poison as well and used magic to command her chem set to finish the injections for her. "Take this to the school and have Ramona distribute it."

"Got it." Faybelle stated taking the concoction and flying out off of the balcony.

"As for the rest of you, we're going to Wexler." Saying that Morgan led the riders from the back of her own Dragon Brogan.

* * *

The trip was long and overly drawn out before they arrived outside of the nightmare factory that was known as Wexler University.

"This was not what I was expecting." Sparrow commented looking at the party balloons and streamers strewn about the place as well as the various people celebrating.

"What do you think they're so happy about?" Hunter asked as he looked around the courtyard.

"Nothing good I bet." Ashlyn stated as she looked up to a banner which read 'Welcome Home.' Morgan looked over as a somewhat familiar figure approached her.

"You haven't grown much." Morgan muttered looking at the familiar goat horns sticking out from the cloak.

"You've gotten taller." The goat woman replied as if the comment was expected.

"You know this lady Morgan?" Sparrow asked as he already got out his rail gun and aimed it at the cultists head.

"We only met the one time, as far as I remember." Morgan stated as she glared at the goat woman.

"As far as you remember." The goat woman repeated for emphasis. "We appreciate you bringing us new converts." Saying that the various celebrating cultists suddenly turned their heads around and approached the group.

 **"Back off!"** Apple's absolutely livid voice however echoed in their ears and they were forced to obey. The Baphomet woman was visibly displeased. "Enough talking! What do you know about the aliens that took Raven you Satyr!" Apple snapped glaring down at the short little monster.

"Baphomet." Morgan corrected not taking her eyes off the subject of their conversation.

"No she's a Satyr." Apple stated as she held open the Book to pages giving a side by side comparison of the Baphomet and Satyr. Then something clicked in Morgan's head as the woman smiled. "Another hybrid. Were you and your little cultist friends the ones who tried to demolish the school?" Morgan asked glaring down at the Satyr.

"It's rubble would make such excellent building blocks." The goat horned woman stated letting out a smirk.

"Who are you working for!?" Morgan snapped as she glared hatefully at the hybrid.

"He doesn't have a name, yet." The hybrid gave a non-plus shrug of her shoulders as she gave a knowing smirk. "Or her, I'm not particularly opposed."

"What are you talking about!" Sparrow grabbed hold of the bottle and fired several shots off into the air, umbrelling his gun each time in the process before it restored itself, before it finally calmed down.

"If you don't want the fire works to start I would suggest answering her questions." Sparrow stated as he looked around the courtyard.

"Tch. Very well." With a wave of her arm paint fell off the walls of the campus revealing familiar looking imagery. Which makes sense, this was originally suppose to be a temple after all. "All religions have 'myths' of how the gods shaped life, some say we were created from clay, others that we were carved from wood, some say we were forged in their fires others that we were plucked from trees like fruits. But what they all agree on was that they took 'something' and from that we were shaped and molded." The Hybrid gestured to a wall which depicted man being shaped from something else by humanoid figures.

"Or you could subscribed to the theory that our realms were subjected to repeated purges of life and made to repeatedly adapt until something was born which loosely resembled the gods." Morgan countered spitting out her own belief on the matter.

"Snk." The hybrid snickered in amusement at Morgan's statement. "See then even you admit that we were created from 'something' else." Morgan gave a questioning glare to the hybrid. "Haven't you ever wondered what they did with the rest of it?"

"And I presume you know the answer?" Morgan asked cocking a suspicious brow at the hybrid.

"What else would they do with something they were done with? They threw it out like a piece of garbage." The goat woman replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What does that have to do with Raven!" Apple snapped clearly wanting to strangle the goat woman though Daring blocked her.

"Oh her? Potentially nothing and everything. She's more of a plan B in all honesty." The goat woman stated as she indicated Morgan. "It's her that we want after all."

"What does this have to do with me!?" Morgan snapped as she began getting fed up with the run around. "You are everything. As we told you before, alas you already spooked our savior so badly that he made you forget, so now we must jog your memory." Suddenly the hybrid wrapped her hands around Morgan's head, and memories started to spring forward.

* * *

Morgan's trap took several days to complete work on, but when she did spring it, she sprung hard. The entity that tried to enter her mind and puppet her about was caught in her dream catcher like contraption, and at the same time information was filtered out of Morgan's head and into the trap as well. All of it. All of the pain and suffering that Morgan ever had to go through in the entirety of both of her lives was entering the trap, and made the entity within scream.

"EEEIIIIAAAHHHRRRIIIEEE...!" That ear piercing wail echoed throughout all of the monster realm, there was no one who was able to sleep that day, no one bar one that is.

"You mind raped it?" Ruby asked looking at Morgan suspiciously as she taped her hands for their Martial Arts class.

"Can you think of a better alternative?" Morgan asked as she tested the tensile strength of a new sword.

"It's hard not to think of you as a super villain sometimes." Ruby replied shaking her head in exasperation. "How much longer until we can escape from this factory of nightmares?" Ruby asked eyeing the train station off in the distance.

"Two weeks." Morgan replied with several swings of her sword. "Ugh. Two more weeks of being used as a punching bag by that demon and a chew toy by those critters I'm suppose to be cutting open." Ruby snapped as she sat back into her chair and let out a sigh. "We should not have come here."

"There we agree." Morgan stated as they entered the class room for another round of beatings.

Credit where it was do, the old man knew what he was doing, every strategy they came up with to defend themselves against the one horned monster was dismantled by some new technique. Pile on defenses? Point. Deal massive offensive power to take him down? Drain. Hurl balls of magic from afar? Full Counter. The only way to beat him was to 'Git gud' as they say, which was probably the point.

"If this keeps up for much longer then there isn't going to be much point in trying to leave." Morgan stated as she rubbed sore hands. "Oh great." Morgan muttered as she looked at their tower, and the uninvited squatters who were waiting for them there. "More uninvited guests." They waited until the Oni was done chewing them up and spitting them out before they came to pay them a visit it would seem.

"Rejoice for the Witch of the tower has returned!" The leader of the cultists, a woman with a familiar set of goat like horns, stated gesturing directly to Morgan.

"The Tower Witch? I suppose I could see how I might get a nick name like that." Morgan commented as she prepared to remove these squatters from her lawn.

"The Tower Babel! The beginning and the end! The one who will drag down the gods!" The goat horned lady certainly seemed to be full of jubilation from these events.

"What?" Was really the only appropriate response Morgan had to give to the ridiculousness of this situation.

"The one who has taken in and holds everything is here! But our god is not yet ready to be Born! So you must wait for him to come!" Suddenly the same entity that had entered Morgan and puppeted her around the courtyard re-entered her, but rather than trying to control it her it just sort of... what were we talking about again?

"Bloody Oni's beatings are starting to give me a headache." Morgan snapped as she walked through the empty space in front of the tower to try and get some sleep.

* * *

"Ha... Ha..." Zero time had passed between when the Baphomet put her hands on Morgan's head and when she pulled away. "'One who has taken in everything.' You mean the Obscuris." The Baphomet waved her finger with a smile confirming Morgan's suspicions. "I saw your clay ball in my head, it was... just a pile of spare parts wasn't it?"

"Not whole in the entirety of it." The goat horned woman replied. "It tried to find a way of becoming whole, split pieces of itself off to latch onto other finish products. But in the end those just became unfinished products." The cult leader stated letting out a sigh.

"The Lithilids." Morgan stated as things started to make since.

"For many centuries a effort has been made to create one who could become the other half, the gods didn't take kindly to others interfering in their affairs unfortunately." The Cult leader explained letting out a sigh.

"So we became damned." Demons cast off below, undead made to suffer eternally, blasphemers cursed with the form of animals. For disrespecting the gods whom our appearance is based on, that appearance was removed.

"Blessings in disguise or so we like to think, a little bit of everything sprinkled around the world for us to try and assemble together." The Baphomet made her point by holding out one hand palm up and pretending to sprinkle something over the top of it.

"Anyone who's looked into monster Cross breeding knows that shit ain't ever going to work." Morgan stated mockingly.

"Indeed that was the original plan. But not anymore, because now we have you!" The Hybrid stated as she pointed her finger at Morgan.

"What does this have to do with Raven!" Apple snapped as she grew impatient.

"By the sounds of things they either want her or Morgan to become a part of their god or give birth to it." Sparrow stated having pieced together bits of the conversation and came to a possible conclusion.

"More or less yes." The Little cult leader stated as Morgan put her hand around her throat.

"Then there's no more use for you." Morgan stated as the grip around the goat's neck tightened up.

"I look forward to seeing your decision." A loud, squelchy pop echoed spraying blood and brain matter all over the lot of them.

"Leave the bottle here." Morgan instructed as she threw the headless corpse behind them.

"Is that a good idea?" Sparrow asked as he took the necklace holding the bottle off of his neck.

"Do you need me to repeat the order?" Morgan asked in return.

"Nope." Sparrow put the bottle on the ground before grabbing Apple and flying off on his dragon, the others were quick to follow him too. The Cultists in the mean time formed a circle around the headless corpse of their leader and the cracking bottle of essence of the mother of their god and began swaying side to side singing a cheerful, happy tune in direct contrast to the black speech they were all singing in. The bottle shattered and finally the temple of the fetal god was destroyed.

"RRRAAAWWWRRR!" Sparrow had his gun trained on Morgan and Daring was ready with his shield, if Morgan did lash out and try to kill them then they would rip out every stop they had to their name and end her right here.

"If you don't calm down right now I'm going to take every drop of power you forced on me right here right now and send you straight to hell!" Sparrow snapped his rail gun aimed directly at Morgan's head. And like that Morgan stopped, to be more accurate no sooner had the flow of massive dark power been cut off had she lost all strength in her body and keeled over on the ground lifelessly. "Okay... Didn't see that coming." Sparrow commented as he poked Morgan's lifeless body with his gun. "What do we do now?"

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: Agreed but then again that was probably the idea. Happy June. Morgan probably, just for the sheer amount of crud she's had to deal with.

H20 Ferrum Dominus: I hope I don't disappoint.


	81. Chapter 81

**Author's Note** : Okay so then Five more Chapters left to go until I reach the point I want to end the story, Afterwards I need to start thinking about any other stories I want to begin writing on. In the mean time please, Read, Write, Favorite, Enjoy and Stay Safe. Also apologies for not posting the replies to the reviews sooner.

* * *

Chapter 81: A Divine Consultation

Morgan always knew she'd be coming here one day. Always knew precisely what the gods who sorted the dead thought of her and her blatantly blasphemous actions. That was just assuming that they didn't just amuse themselves by converting her into a chew toy for one of their pets, or just team up to obliterate her soul directly. She wasn't dead yet but as someone who has died before and was dragged through the ringer by that bloody Narrator, not to mention as a student of Demonology, she knew what went on here better than most. Not that she was actually dead yet, a minor petrification curse on her body would keep that much from happening. No she was here for precisely two reasons, one was for the demonic atmosphere to absorb the massive amount of dark magic that she was giving off until she was calm enough to not be a danger around. The second reason was to see... him.

He was doing well for himself here in the circle of violence, for violence against man he was sentenced to drown in the river of blood, for violence against the gods he was sentenced to forever burn in gods light, for violence against himself he was stripped of his human form and sentenced to the forest of suicides as a great oak. That is to say they turned the bastard into a tree and showered him in sunlight and made sure he had plenty of liquids. The end result was that he had grown to be massive, his body stretching all the way from the river of blood and reaching into the sky, Morgan could see the flow of power flowing from the river of blood and into the wood with the light showering down on him from above and mixing together. Morgan landed on one of it's branches and had a look around.

"Help..." Morgan looked over to one of the branches to see a woman, wrists slit and blood dripping out of them like sap. "Help!" The woman held out her arm turned branch to Morgan looking for help, when suddenly she plunged that hand into her own chest area and ripped out the still beating heart inside. "Hel..." And then the organ was shoved down her own throat and she was absorbed into the branch, from that same branch a bright shiny blue colored fruit was spawned, one of millions that had formed.

Morgan knew exactly what the over grown shrub was doing, she had done the exact same thing to Ace, stuffing his essence into the bodies of the other souls down here, force feeding them rubies until they were ready to pop, using that same essence to take control of their bodies and force them to sacrifice their hearts thus forcing them to give up their remaining humanity and transform them into fully fledged demons, then killing them for their Sapphires. By the looks of things he had already absorbed the entire forest of suicides like this, but he was not done yet, thousands of individuals mid way through their own transformations could be seen circling around her debating their best course of action in trying to steal the concentrated masses of power.

"Let me go!" One had not been lucky in his attempt, a flying winged demon was was snatched up by the vines that covered the tree and was now being dragged towards it. The vines penetrated their bodies, stitching themselves in and rooting them in place inside the crevasse of the tree. Then the changes happened as the essence of the mass of wood was pumped inside. "AH... AH!" And soon the Demon was just another hunk of wood, the amount of sympathy Morgan had for his situation could best be illustrated by her using him as a step to climb up the tree.

Morgan was not the type of person who had sympathy for those who blindly seek power at risk to themselves, not when she's suffered two lives worth of having a unlimited supply of the stuff sloshing around in her trying to rip her apart and rearrange her to their whims. And they were not the reason she was here. At the tallest peak, the place where the demonic power was at it's absolute thickest, where the shine of gods light was the brightest and most vicious, Morgan found snow. To be more accurate snow and a log cabin. Morgan recognized the old man's illusions for what they were and was soon to barge directly into the log cabin. The false door was kicked open and Morgan was witness to a scene of father and his children, a daughter, albeit a daughter that looked like she needed to see a doctor, considering half of her face was rotting away, Hel, the cursed child of a god for whom her home town was named for. The second was Fenrir, dog ears sticking out the side of his head, none of the mindless savagery that would define him later in his life. And Jormangander, dragon's horns sticking out the top of her head and scales going down the back of her neck, mere prelude to when she would permanently take the form of massive dragon as she grew older. Which made this gentleman smiling at them the one she came here to see.

"Acknowledge my presence Robert, or I will shatter your little fantasy." The incensed witch threatened as she already readied a magical explosive to take the whole place out.

"Morgan? You've come to seek me out...?" Robert asked eyes moving to get a look at Morgan, he couldn't actually move mind you. "Has hell frozen over? I haven't been able to move from this spot in a while."

"Knowing you you'd actually like that." Morgan stated as she got down to business. "I need to know how you did it. How you killed a god."

"And what exactly brought this on?" Robert asked sounding amused.

"I mind raped the left overs of whatever the gods dumped into the oceans to make life in college and now it's taken a interest." The old man pretending to be a young man wasn't amused any more.

"I leave you alone for two measly decades..." He said decades, his tone of voice however implied that he had left a particularly petulant child alone for a couple of minuets.

"Answer me old man!" Robert's most famous pseudonym was Loki, sworn brother to the Norse king of the Gods Odin, up until Loki's children were born that is. Fenrir was chained up like a wild dog outside of the treasury for the god King, it didn't matter to Loki that he his psychotic tendencies had permanently warped him into a gigantic monster. Jormangander, a being who was growing so large and so rapidly that the ocean had become the only place where she could keep the whole of her being, and as a added bonus bring stability to the world when she would eventually wrap herself around it. And Hel, born half living and half dead, where else could such a being belong but in the depths of the afterlife that would soon bear her name. Odin took away his children, so he took one of his, Balder.

"Tell me how do the legends recount that Balder died?" Robert asked his tone of voice that of a teacher who was implying that Morgan already had the answer.

"His brother chucked a spear made out of mistletoe at him. Is it that simple?" Morgan asked with disbelieving eyes.

"Precisely, another god killed him." The man as still as a statue laughed at Morgan who had come to a logical but inaccurate conclusion.

"That is not simple at all. This thing is not enough of a threat to the gods that they would want to deal with him themselves, and even if it was they're more likely to just feed me to it than deal with it themselves." Morgan stated letting out a sigh.

"Why do you need another god to kill it?" Robert asked cocking a vaguely interested brow.

"You surely don't mean yourself?" Morgan would laugh if this situation wasn't so desperate.

"Huu." Robert would shake his head if he could twist his neck around. "If I knew you were still this ignorant I would have never retired." Funny thing, calling spending a eternity in the pits of hell retirement. "I'm talking about you!"

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked as in tones of voice that implied she felt offended.

"If you want to kill it so badly then just become a god and kill it yourself!" Robert stated narrowing a glare out of the corner of his eyes.

"...Thank you for all of your 'help.'" Morgan stated as she walked out of the Illusionary cabin, before a explosion obliterated the entire top tenth of the tree.

* * *

Sparrow was using his gun to prod the side of the statue while everyone else maintained a safe distance.

"Yah know this feels like a really uneven distribution of man power." Sparrow complained as Daring walked up to him carrying a jar full of the depetrification solution. "This feels like a bad idea Daring." Sparrow stated as he stood up and backed away.

"No time for good ideas unfortunately." Daring stated as he dumped the contents of the jar all over Morgan.

Morgan's face came back first, mostly because of the way that it twisted in rage as she returned to the land of the living.

"Maybe we should've waited longer." Sparrow commented watching Morgan curl her fingers looking for any remaining stiffness.

"That was a bust, get back to the tower." Morgan order the people present making it a point not to question what exactly was a bust.

* * *

"I've pursued and eliminated the last possible lead I had for settling this matter peacefully." Morgan stood on top of a makeshift stage, several stones she ripped out of the ground, piled together and then flattened with magic. Before her were the various Draugr and undead under her command, as well as what Monster high forces Ramona could muster and what men Schnee, Titania and the Wonderlanders were willing to loan the crazy witch. "Today we go to war. The unfortunate part of that is a matter of when and where that will be taking place." Morgan stated as she looked up to the moon. "For this reason the majority of you are undead, as in people who do not require the use of air in order to breath and where the naturally toxic soil and dust native to the surface of the moon are not a problem." Hunter opened his mouth and raised his hand up into the air visible concern all over his features. "For the rest of you though these are a problem. Luckily for all of you though I happen to be use to trudging through waist deep crud toxic enough to kill twenty people in a single breath." Several people recoiled in horror as they all simultaneously thought about why that would be good for them. "Which means that I have these." At a snap of her fingers several what what looked suspiciously like heavily armored Hazmat suits appeared off to the side of the makeshift stage that Morgan had created. "They're air tight, heavily armored, filled with a slime based self replenishing oxygen supply, and pressurized so that you won't explode in the vast soul sucking darkness of space." Sparrow also estimated that they must weigh four times as much as the heavy armor they have at school. "The moon's gravity is several times less than that of the realms. We know, we sent people up to find out." Morgan stated though that only generated more questions than it answered Morgan did not have any time to fill them in. "Any more questions?" Morgan asked as she noted Wonderland's Carpenters and the troll builder's union finally arrived.

"Um I have one?" Hunter stated raising his hand as a troll moved a row of seats under him. "Oh thanks. When are we leaving?"

"Any intelligent questions that need to be asked?" Morgan asked the crowd again after a roll of her eyes.

"What? What did I say?" Hunter asked looking around confused.

"Ashlyn your boyfriend is a block head." Sparrow commented as one of the fairies helped to strap him down to his seat for some strange reason.

"Debatable, I'd love him all the same if he was though." Ashlyn stated doing a mediocre job of sticking up for her boyfriend.

"Can someone please explain to me what everyone but me seems to know?" Hunter stated still ignorant to what was going on even as metal walls were put up around them and metal floors slid in place beneath them.

"The answer to both of your questions is now." Daring stated as he was similarly stitched down along with his charge blade in a convenient slot next to him.

"What?" Hunter asked looking at his classmates in confusion.

"We are leaving now. Why did you think that we were told to bring all of our equipment along?" Daring stated gesturing to the rapidly building room around them.

Hunter finally had a look around at the 'room' in question as prefab walls were being put up and everyone was moving to get comfortable in their seats. Hunter moved to leave through one of the provided exits but was stopped and seated by Ashlyn.

"Am I the only one here to point out that maybe we should be wearing the magic vacuum suits before we charge off into the vast empty soul sucking darkness?" Hunter asked as he looked around and noticed no one was dressed yet.

"Your attention please everyone!" Clapping her hands everyone's attention was drawn to the front of the room where Maddie was standing next to the suits of hazard armor that Morgan had prepared. "Riddlish costume changes are a little bit tricky, so we'd like everyone to just stay calm and remain seated for the next few minuets." Lizzie was next to Maddie, concentrating rainbow colored energy into her fists, pumping it into the armor and blasting the entire assembled crowd of non undead people with it. The good news was that no one had to suffer through any severe bodily changes, rather it was only their clothes that were changed.

"Ugh! What the heck!?" Hunter had a knack that allowed him a increase to brute strength, and even he felt like two tons had just been unceremoniously dropped on his shoulders.

The armor looked different compared to what Morgan had brought out earlier, being that it was just whatever it was they were all wearing before only bigger thicker, and having extra bulk for all the features they would need to up there and actually survive and function.

"The items being handed out to all of you may be somewhat familiar." As Morgan explained the Ever After group was being handed something rather odd. Teeth, tiny little teeth. "They're teeth belonging to my daughter's dragon Nevermore. They've been infused with Riddlish energy and thus are now capable of imparting their size and mass manipulating properties onto other objects. You will impart them onto your weapons so that you will have fewer concerns you will have to deal with going up there." Morgan explained as she sensed over the activities going on outside.

The crate they were all sealed inside of had become ball shaped, a huge silo was being built around them easily taller than Morgan's tower, Thunder Bird's, Kirin and other electricity generating monsters and animals were gathered outside of the silo preparing to charge it all up into a massive rail gun while Salamanders, fire type fairies, were readying themselves inside of the cone shaped tubes on the underside of the ball alongside the tanks of high efficiency Dwarven engineered fuel. All of it for the purpose of literally blasting the lot of them to the moon.

"This is madness!" Hunter complained holding his face in despair.

"Ashlyn, your boyfriend needs to be dragged back to reality now." Sparrow stated not one hint of mercy for the poor brute in his tone of voice.

* * *

That isn't to say that the monster realm was the only one make such preparations to travel to the moon. Neverland had prepared a huge ramp onto which they placed one of their long ships that had been heavily modified according to Morgan's instructions and loaded up with a thick concentration of fairy dust by the Aerials or wind fairies, in a few moments the Silkies or water fairies will be drawing upon every drop of water that their collective abilities could gather to launch the ship high into the air, subsequently render weightless through the fairy dust, and then carry their momentum all the way to the moon. To be more accurate half way to the moon, where they could provide logistical and tactical support through the deployment of supplies and generous artillery fire. Apple was aboard, glaring up at the moon while she was wrapped in familiar black scales.

"Easy there. We're gonna get our girl back soon enough." Apple stated stroking enraged scales.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Starlord Master: Personally speaking I think that anyone who puts 'Evil' in their title with a straight face deserves to be taken out and shot, but that's just my opinion. Well you're not wrong. Seemed like the natural anti-thesis to Morgan.

Guest: Technically speaking: yes.

H20 Ferrum Dominus: Thank you for saying so, I hope you don't have any more confusion left over. Thank you for saying so again. I like to think so too.


End file.
